Permanence Ruptured
by Lost Time
Summary: Kenny is a broken man on the run from his past. He has the clothes on his back and his sister's adoration, and that's it. New friends Kyle and Stan are trying to help him start anew, giving Kenny a home, a family and a future. But between gangs, murders, kidnapping and all out war, it can be hard to pick up the pieces. Can love conquer all, or will this new permanence be ruptured?
1. Lost but Found

**Author's Note:**

This story is a slow burn Ike x Kenny romance that starts off Kyle x Kenny. Nothing explicit happens with Kyle and Kenny, and their relationship eventually becomes more like family, but it's not just a portion of the story that can be skipped. I understand that it may suck reading through K2 if you came for iKenny, but it's the story I wanted to tell.

Chapter 1: Lost but Found

 **Monday, September 15** Year 1

 **Kenny**

A groan of grinding metal filled the back-alley as Kenny McCormick hoisted the lid of the industrial sized garbage can. He peered down below and scanned for breakfast contenders. It appeared last night not many people could finish their spaghetti with Alfredo sauce. Foods covered in sauce were usually a last pick from desperation. Kenny wasn't to that point yet. He was holding out for a bread roll with an outer layer he could peel away. His pale hands shifted through the cleaner garbage as his head kept the lid propped open, forcing blonde hair into brown sludge. It was a struggle with his height of 5 feet 7 inches to get to most items, but he continued to search quickly because today was Monday and the garbage trucks would be making their rounds in a few hours.

"Hey you," a man's voice called.

Kenny pulled out of the green bin and slowly turned. He hadn't heard anyone approach, a mistake.

The man wore a white apron with the restaurant's logo printed on the front, which was bestrewn with food stains. In the man's right hand he held a black garbage bag, brandishing it like a club. He lifted it higher and said, "Get lost or I'll call the police."

Kenny didn't want trouble so he shot out of the alley as fast as his legs could muster. He turned onto the sidewalk and continued for several blocks until traffic made him wait on the corner next to some suits. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his orange hoodie. He didn't want any of the businessmen or women heading to work to notice the layers of grime caked on his fingers. None of them regarded his presence but he watched each of them, making a note of their features.

It took another half an hour of wandering through side streets before Kenny secured another garbage can. This one was outside a bistro in a less popular part of downtown. After the lid was up Kenny spotted a half eaten sandwich. His stomach growled, reminding him not to be too picky. He picked up the sandwich and took a peak under the bread. It still looked pretty good. Most of the contents were there, and it didn't look like it was just picked up from the trash so it was probably fresh.

Kenny was about to chow down when a shadow fell across the ground where light slipped in from between the buildings. Panic filled his aching stomach.

 _Fuck. Unlucky twice?_

He turned to face the newcomer.

It was a cat. A black cat with a long skinny tail. The animal sniffed the air, approaching the garbage slowly as if stalking prey. It seemed the cat had the same idea as Kenny.

"Sorry, I took the best thing in there," Kenny smiled at the cat. "Here."

He pulled a slice of turkey out of the sandwich and tossed it toward the feline.

The cat pulled away at the movement, but the smell of food drew it back. Before Kenny could take a bite of his own share the cat had snatch the meat and was gone.

"You're welcome."

 **Kyle**

Kyle Broflovski sat at his computer, shoulders slumped, sighing as his eyes roamed around his personal space for the billionth time. His accounting diploma sat proudly in its frame above his computer. A two-year-old picture of Kyle and his younger brother was nestled beside the monitor and his pen holder. He had post-it-notes with messages scrawled on them in neat handwriting lined up on the wall, and a calendar featuring puppies hung right above his garbage can to the left of his desk. He didn't even like puppies. His mother gave him the calendar because she thought it would liven up his work space. Well it hadn't.

"I hate my life."

"Argue with Cartman again?" Kyle's neighbor poked his head around the thin wall that separated their cubicles.

"No, haven't seen the fat-ass all morning," quipped Kyle as he swiveled his chair so he could face his co-worker.

The man's name was Kevin Stoley. He was Asian and as far as anyone knew, a banking genius. Kyle was also stereotyped as such because of his Jewish heritage, which bugged him even though he did excel at his work.

"Then why the long sigh?"

"I was just thinking that my life is really mundane."

"My mother would say that's a good thing, that boring is good as long as you are well."

"Thanks Kevin, but I don't think your mother has ever experience my level of boredom," Kyle held back another sigh. "What constitutes as excitement in my life is taking a bus to work. And even that was dull."

"You rode the bus?" Kevin didn't try to hide his surprise. "What happened to your car?"

"Brake-pads needed to be changed and the engine needed to be tuned so I left it at the mechanic's."

A deep voice grumbled above where the two sat, "Are you two chit chatting like little girls when we open in three minutes?"

Kyle looked over at the large man wearing a brown suit and clashing yellow tie. Cartman. For once the man didn't linger long, as quickly as he appeared he disappeared into his office down the hall.

"Guess we should get ready," said Kevin as he stood and stretched.

The day went by like every work day. Kyle saw to the customers who came in, answering questions about checking account policies and helping people make withdraws. Things were busy, it being a Monday, and by the end of the day Kyle was ready to go home.

"Have a good night."

Kyle didn't bother to look back at Kevin as he called,"You too."

Kyle stopped himself from heading toward the parking garage, as was routine, and instead ambled out the front doors. The night was a cool one with a lingering promise of autumn in the air. After being stuck inside all day the breeze felt refreshing. He loosened his tie, allowing for his neck to breathe, and headed for the nearest bus stop. He learned last night that no bus went directly from his home to work, so he had to transfer at the bus plaza. He successfully made it to work in the morning and was unconcerned about the trip home. He knew he needed to catch the 17 after the 23 to get to his apartment complex.

The bus was only a few minutes later than printed on the schedule, but when Kyle got on he noticed a lot more faces than the last time he rode. Taking the easiest option, he stood next to the driver instead of trying to squeeze through a group of teenagers clogging the walkway to the back seats. When the bus arrived at the plaza he was one of the first people off.

He looked down at his watch.

 _Good, I should be able to make it._

Kyle headed in the direction of the 17, but as he walked and observed his surroundings his eyes passed over a bright orange blob, snagging his attention. The act of stopping in the middle of foot traffic caused a woman to bump into him.

"Excuse you," said the women with a curl to her lips. She clutched her purse closely to her side before maneuvering around the redhead.

Unconcerned by the woman, Kyle turned his eyes back toward what had caught his interest. It was an orange hoodie on a figure leaning against the bus station. Judging from the person's frame they were a man, though a slender one. Kyle assumed the man was homeless based on his sitting location. Only bums sat on the ground outside a bus station wearing such filthy clothes. Even from where he stood Kyle could tell the orange hoodie would be a lot brighter if it went through the wash.

 _What am I doing? I'll miss my bus!_

Kyle hurried through the plaza.

He caught the 17 without bumping into anyone else. From his seat he had a great view of the station, but he couldn't see the man in the orange hoodie. He wasn't sure why he even looked for him. Maybe the image of the hunched figure reminded him of a classmate he had in elementary school who always wore an orange parka but died before the sixth grade. Or maybe seeing someone living so poorly made him compelled to try and help. Either way, he was disappointed that he had to leave before getting a better look.

 **Wednesday, September 17** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Night had arrived by the time Kenny became sick of the dirty looks the plaza security guards were sending him. Once the buses stopped running the place had to be cleared out. The station's owner claimed it was for safety, and maybe that was true, but Kenny figured they just didn't want to be responsible for any of the homeless in the area.

Not waiting to get the boot, Kenny left.

He'd been sleeping in an alley outside an apartment complex with crumbling walls and lax security, but tonight he didn't think the cardboard fort he'd made would block out the wind. He had a few other locations around the area but they were all similarly built.

Tonight he was headed for The Place of Charity, one of the city's few homeless shelters. This one had a no drug or alcohol policy where first time offenders were shunned for life. He didn't mind though. He wasn't one to get wrapped up in those troubles, he was too busy dealing with the ones he already had. It was too late to get a bed, those were always taken quickly, but he figured he could get a spot on the floor crammed between other people who smelled like shit and looked it. He didn't mind. After a while it was easy to get used to the smell. He was just thankful that he'd be in a heated room because the nights were growing colder and he was painfully aware of how thin his clothing was.

Kenny planned to stick around for the breakfast the shelter served, since he'd be there anyways. He'd eat there every day if it was safe to hang around the area. It was common for the homeless to go missing around downtown and the shelter was in the thick of it. Kenny only braved the trip on nights like tonight, and more often once winter set in.

As he walked deeper into the city's underbelly the sidewalk became harder to see. Streetlights were placed sparsely along the path and sometimes there wasn't one at all. The mayor seemed to forget that downtown existed and people, even taxpayers, still lived there.

Kenny was less familiar with the area and so he took his time getting from street to street. In the distance he could see the old cracker factory's brick walls and knew he was getting close. He saw his destination whose roof he could just make out over the low rent apartments and the black and white movie theater, a relic of the past.

As he came to the last three block stretch before The Place of Charity he ran into the first sign of life since he left the main downtown shopping district. A small group of men huddled together smoking joints, evident from the smell. Normally street folk kept to themselves as long as you didn't get in their business. Kenny liked it that way and followed the same unspoken code. He expected this group to do the same and was annoyed when they moved right into his path. He tried to sidestep them but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Kenny, right?"

Normally street folk didn't know his name. Kenny looked back at the man holding him in place. The fellow was square shouldered, with a chin of similar shape, and had smoker's teeth.

 _Well shit._

Kenny recognized at least two of the men to be from Petei's gang. He thought for sure he'd cut clean from them.

The man holding Kenny, Anthony, let go once he had the blonde's attention.

Anthony scowled as he gritted out, "You've been summoned."

"Last I checked Petei's gang didn't rule these parts." Kenny kept his face neutral.

"You'd be better off not refusing," Anthony warned. "I bet your sorry ass could use what Boss has to offer."

"No way would I stoop so low as to crawl back to that place." Kenny took a step back, trying to distance himself from them as much as possible. "You can take your offer and shove it up yo-"

A fist from one of Anthony's lackeys came flying at Kenny, but he dodged to the right, dropped low, and with a swift kick managed to knock the man's legs out from under him.

There was a race to stand, which Kenny won, but his advantage was short lived when a knife was added to the equation. The guy wielding the knife only made shallow cuts before Kenny knocked him on his back.

Kenny was recovering from the second attacker when the shortest member of the group landed a solid punch to his side, knocking his breath away. At the same time Anthony's fist found its way to his shoulder.

The force of the blows sent Kenny to his knees. His right hand clung to the front of his hoodie as he used the other to keep himself upright.

Before Kenny could make another move the world became a blurry mosaic and his left eye felt numb. The only clue as to why came from the fuzzy image of Anthony pulling back his fist.

"Learn some respect." Anthony swung back his leg in preparation to kick Kenny but the blow never landed.

Kenny dropped to the ground and rolled off the sidewalk and into the street. He quickly stood back up and readied his fists. He had to block a punch before he could go on the attack, but once he was able to land in a few hits he began to feel better. He knew he was better than these thugs when it came to skill. They lumbered about swinging their muscles and threw punches every which way, whereas Kenny knew where to aim. A solid hit from Kenny to Anthony's collarbone ended the fight.

The lackeys spat at Kenny as they gathered their leader and hobbled off into the shadows throwing back curses. Kenny assumed they parked their vehicle back there and that they would drive off, but he didn't stick around to find out.

With the adrenaline spike fading, Kenny felt more tired than he had in a long time. The walk to The Place of Charity felt like a journey on top an escalator going the opposite way. It didn't feel like his destination was getting any closer, and each step hurt more than the last. The hit to his side probably didn't break anything, he'd suffered a broken rib before as reference, but that didn't stop it from slowing his progress. He was having some trouble seeing but that was because of the swelling.

It was beside a bridge that held train tracks where Kenny finally decided to give up. It wasn't worth the slightly warmer environment. He slid down along the cement and came to a slouched resting position. At least with the bridge overhead he'd have some sort of shelter from the elements.

 _Beats the flea infested mattress at Petei's hangout._

Kenny laughed. No it didn't.

 **Thursday, September 18** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Kyle had taken the bus on Tuesday and Wednesday even though his car was back. Not once did he spot the orange hoodie again. It was Thursday now and he vowed that if the man wasn't there today he'd stop this. He realized his obsession was strange, out of the blue even, but the desire to see the man again gave him the first driving feeling he'd had in a long time. No way was he just going to ignore it.

The man was there. Kyle felt a rush of butterflies that he dispersed by pacing the length of the plaza several times.

 _Has he noticed I've passed him several times now? God I'm like some shark or something. I should just approach him. Now. Like right now. Or in a minute. Okay, now._

As Kyle got closer he noticed something was different with the man's appearance. The orange hoodie was worse than he thought, with several large tears in the fabric, and when the man looked up Kyle saw that he was sporting a black eye.

"You should go to the hospital if you're hurt," blurted Kyle once he was standing within ear range.

 _Idiot! What kind of thing is that to say to someone in his position?_

"I've already seen a doctor."

 _Oh._

"At which hospital?"

The man stood up and began a slow meander in the opposite direction.

Kyle followed after him even though he knew he was the reason the man was leaving. "I know of a really great clinic where they can help the swelling in your eye go down."

The man turned and opened his mouth but quickly snapped it closed. He seemed to be looking through Kyle.

Kyle looked over his shoulder. The only thing he saw of interest was some guy in the crowd wearing a biker jacket. Sure he looked fierce with all his tattoos, but Kyle didn't think it was anything to gawk at. Then a few more rough looking guys joined Mr. Tattoos.

 _Still no concern. Even thugs are allowed to walk the streets._

Kyle realized his homeless acquaintance didn't feel the same. His one good eye was wide and movement from the hoodie's front pocket suggested inside it he was twisting his hands together.

"How about you come with me?" Kyle thought that if the thugs were a problem then it would be a lot safer off the streets away from this place.

"Get lost."

 _He sounds young._

The guy moved quickly after that. He weaved in and around buildings, somehow always finding a hole to squeeze. Kyle knew this because he was following close behind. He was slower, less familiar with the terrain, but he managed.

Between city blocks Kyle would look back to see if they were being pursued, but they weren't. The man was fleeing without cause.

 _And here I am following him. Maybe I'm the one he's actually trying to lose but he hasn't said anything more._

The man eventually slowed down once they were far from the bus station. Kyle walked a step behind the man as they passed by a rather dilapidated structure that looked like an apartment building. If it was one, it probably needed to be condemned. The man didn't head to it, and instead entered the alley.

"So this is where you live?" Kyle took in the view of cardboard. There were boxes from retail stores, one had someone's address on it and another was a pizza box. Probably all of them came from people's garbage. When the snow hit, and it was coming, that thing wouldn't hold up.

Kyle felt the man's glare before he saw it. A minute went by before all the fight seemed to seep out of the hoodie clad man and he sunk down to rest his back on the crumbling wall.

"One place."

"Excuse me?"

"Your question."

"Oh." Kyle was surprised he got an answer. He pulled out a loose twenty he had in his pocket on the off chance he'd see this man again. He crouched down and offered out the bill.

"I don't do that."

 _Huh? He couldn't possibly think I'm trying to solicit sex from him..._

"I'm not a charity case."

 _So he won't take money from strangers._ _Of course that's what he meant._

"So why do you go to the plaza if you're not looking for cash?" Kyle had seen a lot of beggars standing around while he'd been taking the buses.

No response.

"I understand." Kyle stood and turned to leave, but not before releasing the twenty. The paper fell down and came to rest on the broken asphalt.

Kyle walked away leaving it behind.

 **Friday, September 19** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Kenny stood next to one of the benches surrounding the plaza. His eyes were focused on the loading area for bus 36. He scanned the crowd every twenty seconds, watching for familiar faces. Finally the bus arrived and he was able to lock on to the loose brown shoulder length hair and the light airy giggle.

Kenny emerged from his place along the wall and headed for the girl. When she saw him she said her goodbyes to the group of girls she was with and rushed to meet him halfway. As soon as she was close she latched onto him, hugging him so tightly that his lower back popped.

"Karen, I've told you not to do that."

"Nope. Never." She stepped back and met his eyes on the same level, for she was only an inch shorter.

"You'll get dirty."

"Don't care." Karen reached up and pulled down Kenny's hood, with minor protest from him, revealing more of his face.

She frowned and Kenny knew she was looking at his eye. She didn't ask about it though, and instead pulled out a sandwich from her backpack, which she placed in his hands. The sandwich was wrapped in plastic and cut neatly in half.

 _This must be her lunch._

"Karen, you should eat this yourself."

"But Kenny-"

"I'm fine!" He laughed as he tried to give it back to her.

"I can tell you're not getting enough to eat." She poked at where his ribs were but her finger got lost in the orange fabric. "You're not hiding anything with that sweatshirt."

"Honestly Karen," he laughed some more as if her slight pressure on him tickled. "I ate like a bandit not that long ago."

"And how exactly are you eating? Last month you told me you had a job but you never said what it was."

"We'll it's a secret, but I guess since you're family..." Kenny leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You see, I'm a superhero called Mysterion. I go around at night fighting crime, which is how I got this." He pointed to his eye.

"You don't have super powers."

"Neither did BattyMan."

"If this is all true then why do you look like a beggar?"

"It doesn't pay to be a superhero."

"Then you're in the wrong line of business..." Karen seemed to have lost her worries to the joke and took back the food without fuss.

"Yeah, maybe." Kenny ruffled her hair. "So how are your classes?"

They chatted for a while before parting ways. It always put him in a better mood to talk with her, but it was a long walk back to his fort with a grumbling stomach. It had to be that way though. If he'd taken the sandwich Karen would have worried more and he couldn't have that.

 **Wednesday, September 24** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Kyle decided that if he wanted to get the man to open up more he'd have to spend some time observing him, which he did for several days. Some days went better than others, but he was quick to realize there was only one predictable pattern that the man followed. Around the same time every weekday the man would wait at the plaza in front of the same loading dock. Some days he would meet a girl getting off the bus. Today was one of those days. It was only during their meetings did the man look happy.

Kyle waited until the two parted before trying to talk to the blonde again.

"Who was that?"

The man didn't say anything, only stared back like he didn't understand.

 _Or maybe he is questioning my intent, which is smart._

"I'll treat you to meal if you answer some of my questions, that way it's not a handout." Kyle took a step toward the nearest place to get food, a fast food burger shop. The man didn't look like he would follow so Kyle grabbed the cuff of his right sleeve and tugged.

"You're crazy."

"Maybe." Kyle smiled at him. "But it's a good offer, right?"

The man responded by walking and once they were closer to the building Kyle could tell that the smell of meat coming off the place killed whatever resolve the man had to say no.

They came to the register where a pimple faced fellow stood with a slight sneer on his face. Kyle wasn't about to put up with any snobbish attitude and ignored the cashier long enough to ask his companion, "What would you like?"

The man shrugged, his eyes glued to the menu above.

Kyle decided to order for him. "I'll have a bucket of fries, two vanilla milkshakes, that burger that has two patties a tomato and cheese on it and two waters."

Kyle threw down the money, grabbed the cups offered, and went to get water for both of them. The man just followed. Kyle handed him his cup and propelled him to a seat.

"What's your name? I'm Kyle"

The man stared down at his drink and didn't make eye-contact as he murmured, "Kenny."

"So how old are you Kenny?"

This one took the guy longer to answer. "24."

 _He probably hadn't thought about his age in a while._

Kyle was surprised to hear Kenny was close to his own age. The blonde sitting there hunched over and sunken looking made him seem much younger. Kyle would have guessed closer to Ike's age with that slim frame.

 _His small stature might be due to a lack of proper nutrition when growing up. I bet he's at least four inches shorter than me._

"How did you end up on the streets?"

Kenny didn't answer this one so Kyle tried a different question.

"Who is that girl you're always waiting for?"

Kenny stiffened and glared at him. He did a lot of glaring, Kyle noticed, but it seemed more defensive than angry. Most of the time anyways. Like a cat ruffling it's fur trying to make itself seem more intimidating.

"I mean no harm," Kyle played with the straw sticking out of his drink. "I was just curious."

"She's my little sister."

"Oh! I have a younger brother." It was a connecting point.

Their order was called and Kyle retrieved their meal.

The redhead picked at his burger as he watched Kenny eat his own burger, the milk shake, and half the fries. Kenny was rather slow about it, taking his time, most likely savoring it. Kyle had expected him to devour the meal quickly, but he ate it at his own pace.

They didn't talk as they ate, and when all the food was gone Kyle asked, "Did you like it?"

Kenny bobbed his head up and down once before withdrawing his hands, hiding them under the table.

Kyle got up and placed another order for an additional two hamburgers. When he returned he saw a crumpled twenty on the table.

"You didn't spend it," he noted as he sat back down. "Why not?"

Kenny shrugged but Kyle didn't let the matter go. "Keep it and use it for things you need, like food."

"You saw the look I got when we walked in," Kenny jerked his head towards the register. "Businesses turn people away all the time around here. Besides, I don't need it."

Kyle tried to get over the fact that this was the most Kenny ever said to him at once. "But I want you to have it."

Kenny's hands never got close to picking the bill back up, and when Kyle's other burgers arrived Kenny stood to leave.

"Wait!" Kyle offered out the extra burgers. "At least take these."

Kenny eyed it.

"For later."

Kenny grabbed the bag, "Thanks... Kyle."

 **Kenny**

 _Why did I agree to that? Why did I answer his questions? Is that guy a stalker? He did follow me back to the one location. Should I avoid him in the future?_

Kenny looked down at the bag he was holding. For once his hands were warm. The Kyle fellow was strange, no doubt, but he didn't seem like a bad guy.

 _And that's how they get you._

His entire body involuntarily shivered at the thought. From now on he'd have to be extra weary of the young man.

When Kenny got to his makeshift home near the train tracks he crawled inside the layers of cardboard, finding the heart of his fort where it was the warmest. He was resting when a chorus of voices made him take notice of the fact that people were nearing his shelter.

 _Could it be Anthony again?_

Kenny stuck his head out and saw that they were no thugs, but other street goers. All the same, he began to feel anxious as they got closer. When they stopped outside his fort he climbed out to greet them. He was just standing to full height when a pizza box from his roof was ripped away.

"Get your hands off my house," Kenny grabbed for the box but the shaggy old man who stole it knocked him back.

"Mine."

Kenny was about to argue when the other homeless men and women began tearing his fort apart. He tried to stop them by appealing to any morals they might have left after suffering on the streets, but his words were ignored. He continued to protest, and though he didn't want to fight them he tried taking back his stuff. It had taken him weeks to find all the pieces he needed to make his fort and he needed all the insulation he could get.

His efforts were shrugged off but he was still hesitant to throw punches. When all the walls were stripped away those gathered noticed Kenny's small collection of clothing and the hamburgers sitting on the cardboard floor, and they took all of that as well.

Kenny lunged for his food.

 _Not that!_

The woman holding the grease stained bag knocked Kenny off, landing him on the ground. Before he could get up another woman tugged off his shoes. A shoe for each hand. Kenny had never met other homeless people who acted this way before. Normally they were paranoid, or somewhat friendly, but they never stole from each other like this.

There was no way he would fight them. Street people were unstable, possibly more dangerous than thugs in their unpredictability.

"Ma'be we c'n sell hm too."

"That seems like an awful lot of work."

"I hear hearts go f' a lot."

"What about 'is body? Drug lords always need a way to smuggle."

That was it. Whether they were joking or not Kenny sprung to his feet and wiggled away from their outstretched hands before running away.

He'd been running a lot lately, but that was typical for street life. He didn't hear them following, but he was too frightened to stop. He ran on asphalt and he ran through broken shards of glass. It didn't matter as long as he got far away. He kept going until he ran right into someone on the sidewalk.

Kenny swayed on his feet, luckily not falling, as the person he hit tried to help keep him on his feet. As soon as he was stable he looked up at the taller person only to see a familiar dark blue uniform. A cop.

"I come out for a noise complaint and I nearly get run over," the man joked. His playful smile became more serious. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kenny saw blue eyes analyzing him. The officer wasn't letting go of his shoulders so he said,"I was attacked."

"By who?" The man looked up and gazed out at the night that stretched all around them. It was pretty quiet since this area of the city lacked bars that stayed open all night. No one else was around so the cop looked back at him.

Kenny couldn't make eye-contact. No one cared about homeless people.

"Come with me," the cop started moving Kenny toward a vehicle parked next to the curb. "You'll be safer at the police station."

"But-"

"It's okay, you're safe now."

Too tired to argue, Kenny got into the back seat and wondered if this was some trick to arrest him for being homeless. He wasn't sure if that was even something that could happen, but with the luck he was having he wouldn't write it out.

When they pulled up to the station Kenny began regretting saying anything to the cop besides an apology.

 _Which I forgot to say._

The officer opened the door and assisted Kenny in getting out. They walked side-by-side to the front door. Kenny wasn't sure if it was to make him feel safer or if it was to make sure he didn't run away.

The officer never once acted hostile though.

Kenny was lead to a desk with a computer chair behind it and a straight back wooden chair beside it.

"Why don't you sit here and I'll go get you some water," the cop indicated the wooden chair.

Kenny took the seat offered to him. The nameplate on the desk read Marsh and he wondered if it was the cop's desk. The man came back with a paper cup and a blueberry muffin.

"I know this isn't much but," the cop held them out.

Kenny took the water but declined the food, "No thanks."

The cop set the muffin down on the desk next to Kenny anyways, "Just in case you change your mind."

"My name is Stan Marsh and I'll be taking your statement now." Stan pulled out a notebook and pen. "Can you please give me your name, address, and the story of what happened?"

 _Did I say I wanted to make a statement? Is this standard procedure?_

"My name is Kenny and I live on the streets."

When nothing else came Stan said, "And?"

Since the cop wasn't put off by that Kenny continued, "A group of other street goers mugged me. At least, I assume they were homeless. I know that sounds strange but they took everything I had, even my shoes."

Stan looked down at Kenny's feet, which were covered in streaks of dried blood.

"Can you describe the people who mugged you?"

"No, what I saw would match half the homeless population," Kenny's shoulders hunched down further. "I know you can't do anything, so can I leave?"

"I may not be able to arrest the people who stole your things, but you're not the first person to have this happen to them. I'd like to send you to a safer place for the night. There are institutions here in the city that put people up. They-"

"No," Kenny shook his head. "I don't want that."

 _For all I know Petei has them all being monitored. I can't risk it._

"But it'll be safer."

Kenny shook his head 'no' and the officer stood up. Kenny saw him move to the front desk where he began speaking to the woman seated there. They both looked over at him. As they were speaking another person entered the station.

Stan looked up, "Hey, what brings you here? Have something stolen?"

"No, I just came by to ask if we were still on for tomorrow night, though now that I think about it my neighbor's bike was stolen last week."

"Yeah, I got the time off after all. I was going to text you but I've been busy."

"I noticed. Overtime?"

"Well first a couple were causing a racket for their neighbors and now..."

Kenny watched as a familiar face stretched past Stan to see further inside the station.

Kyle's mouth hung open for a second before he called out, "Kenny!"

"Wait, you know him?" Stan seemed to hesitate before motioning Kyle into the back area. They both stopped in front of Kenny who was beginning to feel like a child being looked down on by teachers.

"What happened?" Kyle's brow furrowed.

Kenny didn't say anything.

"Stan?" Kyle gave a pointed look at the officer.

"I really shouldn't say, but considering what I'm about to say next I might as well. He said he got mugged by a group of homeless people. I was just trying to get him to go some place safer than the streets. If you know him, think you could convince him to do just that? Reason with him."

"He can come to my house."

"What?" Stan and Kenny asked, both wearing an expression of shock.

"Um Kyle, this isn't a situation where you can just-" Stan's hands waved wildly as he spoke.

"Nonsense," Kyle looked at Kenny. "You don't want to go to a shelter do you?"

"No..."

"Then come on," Kyle started walking away.

"But-" Stan began but the redhead ignored him.

Kenny and Stan shared a look before Kenny got up to follow Kyle out. There was only real hesitation once he was standing outside Kyle's car, but the redhead opened the back door and motioned for him to get in.

 _This is a bad idea..._

"Don't worry, I'm a safe driver."

 _I better not regret this._

Kenny got in. The seats were grey and the car smelled like air freshener, something tropical. The place was clean, not a piece of trash anywhere. The only other item in the car was a brown briefcase on the passenger's seat.

"If you have a car why do you always take the bus?" It was the first question he had asked Kyle.

"It was in the shop."

Kenny was a little doubtful but didn't bring it up. The drive was quiet, the only sound was the hum of the engine, and Kenny was thankful for the lack of small talk.

When they pulled into the parking lot of an upper middle-class apartment complex, made evident by the covered pool fenced in the back, Kenny finally regretted his decision. He had no business being here, and no business associating with Kyle. It was too late to realize this though, and Kenny found himself climbing the flight of stairs until they reached the room marked with the bronze number 308.

Kyle opened the door and said,"This is home."

Inside was pretty basic. There were a few modern minimalist decorations on the walls and at the same time there was clunky furniture that looked worn with age. The blue two cushion sofa in front of the TV looked the most loved. Kyle gave a quick tour. The place had two bedrooms, a room he used as a study, one bathroom, a kitchen, a small area off the side of the kitchen where the dining table was located and the living room space.

"Why don't you take a shower?" Kyle pointed out everything Kenny would need. Towels, soap, shampoo, a hairbrush and a hairdryer.

 _I haven't had a proper shower in ages._

"Thanks. I guess I will... are you sure you don't mind?"

Kyle was quick to wave his hands, "Of course not! Take as long as you need."

Kenny stepped inside the bathroom and shut the door. The click of the lock made him relax for the first time since the whole ordeal started.

 _I guess since I'm here I might as well. Karen did say I smelled like a sewer the last time she hugged me._

One at a time he peeled each layer of clothing off. When he got down to his boxers he nearly had to rip them off to get out of them, the weeks of dirt and sweat bound them to him like glue.

Before getting in the shower he checked his feet to see how they were. He didn't see or feel any broken glass embedded in his skin, a good sign. They were a little cut up, but they would heal quicker than his eye would.

Kenny took his time in the shower, making sure to clean every surface, and when he opened the door to exit the bathroom he found a pile of clothes sitting at the base of the door. They didn't look like they would fit Kyle, they looked like a size too small, but the clothes rested just fine on him if not slightly baggy. When Kenny was all dressed he found Kyle in the kitchen.

"Did the clothes fit?" Kyle turned around and stared. " So there was a prince under all that grime after all. Well, a prince with a black eye." Kyle went back to placing food on a plate. "It's not much but I have leftovers from dinner. Take a seat, it'll just be a minute."

Kenny sat down at the table and soon he was eating steak and mashed potatoes. Kyle just sat there watching him, like the time at the burger joint, and when Kenny finished Kyle cleared away the plates.

"You'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight. Normally Ike, my step-brother, sleeps there so it's made to his tastes, but I'm sure you'll still find it comfortable." Kyle smiled at him, "And don't worry, if Ike stops by he can always sleep on the couch."

"This isn't permanent," Kenny reminded him. "I appreciate the hospitality and all but I only came tonight because the streets are more dangerous than usual."

Kyle didn't make any indication that he heard, "I'm sure you're tired, why don't you head to bed and I'll take care of your old clothes for you."

 _I don't think he cares what I have to say._

Kenny gave up on talking and entered the room meant for Kyle's brother. The color scheme was blues and greys. The walls were a steel grey and the comforter was a navy blue with dark grey and red stripes going vertical. The lamp that sat on the end table was made of clear glass, and the only decoration on the wall was a poster of a lot of tiny green numbers. A dresser sat at the foot of the bed and Kenny wondered if there were a lot of clothes stored in them.

After crawling under the covers and pulling the blankets up to rest under his chin, Kenny realized it was the first time in forever that he was sleeping in a real bed. The mattress was soft enough that he sunk into it and the pillows smelled like cinnamon. It was a strange but comforting feeling Kenny had before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Pseudo Guardian

Chapter 2: Pseudo Guardian

 **Thursday, September 25** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Brrring... brrring... brrring... brrring...

Kyle slapped a hand over his alarm clock, fumbling for the button that would make the noise stop.

 _Is it that time already?_

He allowed himself a few minutes to stretch beneath his covers before sitting up. As he looked out at the familiar setting of his room he tried to gather his thoughts. His memory was foggy with last night's dream messing with his perception of reality.

 _Yes Kenny spent the night. Us getting intimate on the couch was probably a dream._

He felt embarrassed. It hadn't occurred to him to view Kenny in such a way, but his mind last night seemed to think otherwise and so did his body, if the tent he was pitching was any indicator.

 _Sure the man is attractive, I'm not ashamed to admit it, but he just doesn't fit the image of my type. His eyes are pretty, like chipped off pieces of sky, and he's got a set of hips wider than most guys I know… Stupid penis. I guess it has been a while since I gave it attention, but now is certainly not the time._

Pushing the covers back, Kyle finally emerged from his bed. Before taking his shower he decided to check in on Kenny. He knocked lightly on the door. "Good morning, I know it's early, but I wanted you to know I'll be fixing breakfast shortly."

There was no response. Kyle opened the door slowly and peered in. Kenny wasn't in the room but the borrowed clothes were folded haphazardly on the end of the sloppily made bed. He went over to the kitchen trash can and saw that Kenny's old clothes were gone.

 _Dammit. Why did you run off?_

Kyle spent the rest of the morning brooding over the fact that his guest had left without so much as a goodbye. He was worried for the guy since the streets were getting more dangerous, but more than that he was sad that he wasn't able to help him. Who turned up free food?

When lunch time at work rolled around he got a call from Stan.

"I cannot believe you," Stan started as soon as the call went through. "Taking home a homeless person lacks common sense. And you ignored my call last night. He could have been a murderer or a crazed drug addict, what were you thinking?"

"He needed a place to stay and I had the extra room."

"So do I, but you didn't see me offering!"

"Well you don't have to worry, he left before I even got up this morning."

"Is anything missing?"

Kyle rolled his eyes even though the action was lost to his cellphone. "This guy wouldn't take money as a handout, and I practically had to force feed him, so I doubt the thought even crossed his mind."

"Force feed? Just how do you even know that guy?"

"Look," Kyle ignored the question. "He even exchanged Ike's clothes that I let him borrow for his old torn ones." He sighed. "I think he's a good guy who could use assistance in getting back on the right track."

"You're really worried about him?"

"Yeah."

Stan laughed, "Since when were you so charitable?"

"Since I laid eyes on him."

Stan didn't say anything and Kyle wondered if that had sounded strange. "Anyways, could you keep an eye out for him?"

"Okay, but only because I know if I don't agree you'll go off searching the streets for him yourself."

Since Kyle's lunch break lasted 45 minutes he decided to go to the bus station instead of eating, inspired by Stan's joke. There was no sign of the blonde though.

After work he went back to the station. Still no Kenny, but this time he spotted the girl, Kenny's sister. He brain hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she wore a backpack nearly busting a zipper it was so full.

"Excuse me."

She looked over at him with a weary expression.

"Hello, my name is Kyle Broflovski and I'm an acquaintance of your brother."

"Kenny?" The girl relaxed, her expression becoming less guarded.

"Yes," Kyle was relieved to know Kenny hadn't lied to him. It would have made this conversation a lot more awkward if he didn't actually have a sister. "I was wondering if you knew where I could find him?"

"I wish I could tell you but I don't even know where he lives," she looked around the plaza. "Sometimes we meet here, but it's never planned ahead of time. If he's here he's here and if he's not..." She shrugged.

"I watch to check up on him. If you see him could you let me know?" Kyle pulled out his phone. She agreed and they swapped numbers.

"Thank you." She stashed her cell phone back inside her jacket pocket. "It's good to know that Kenny has friends who worry about him. I'm Karen by the way."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before saying goodbye. Kyle went home after that. There was no point in trying to search the city. It would be too hard to locate someone on the move, especially if they didn't want to be found. He didn't think his small efforts were a total loss though. He'd met Karen and got her phone number. It was just one more connection he now had with the rather mysterious man.

When Kyle got to the top of his apartment complex's stairs he was shocked to see Kenny sitting beside his door. The redhead walked over to him and said, "I've been looking for you."

"Sorry, but can I borrow your phone?"

"Not much for a greeting," Kyle said as he pulled his phone out and handed it over.

The blonde typed in a number and Kyle could hear a female voice pick up.

"Kyle?"

"No? It's Kenny."

"Oh, he must have found you. Are you okay?"

Kenny looked over at Kyle with suspicion. "I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you I'll be gone for a few days."

"I understand. Thanks for letting me know. Last time you were gone for longer than usual you had me worried sick. Take care of yourself and I'll see you when you get back."

"Of course," Kenny hung up after that and handed back the phone. "So you met Karen?"

"I told you I was looking for you," Kyle was a bit surprised when Kenny started heading for the stairs. "You can stay here, you know."

"No thanks."

"You could do chores as payment."

"Your house is clean and I'm a mess."

"Well I have to clean to keep it that way," Kyle was losing him. "The extra presence would also be nice. It gets pretty boring around here with just me."

"Then get a cat or something. I'm not a stray you can adopt off the streets."

"Of course not," Kyle's cheeks flared a light pink. "I just want to help you."

Kenny was already at the bottom of the stairs. "You're not doing this for me."

Kyle couldn't argue that. On one hand he did want to help Kenny, but on the other he knew that deep down it was for him. Maybe it was to break up the routine of his life, maybe he wanted to feel good for doing something for someone else, maybe, but that didn't matter because Kenny would benefit no matter what. It was too good of an offer. How could the man say no?

And maybe he thought Kenny was cute and wanted to shag him up against a wall. He knew he was considered attractive by societal standards, but he wasn't about to make possible sex with him a selling point.

 _Unless he was in to that._

"What can I do to get you to stay?"

Kenny slowed down and looked back. Maybe he saw how desperate Kyle looked, and maybe that made him feel bad, because he responded, "I'll think about it."

And with that he was gone.

 **Tuesday, September 30** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Several days passed and Kyle hadn't seen or heard from him. He didn't go searching for Kenny after their conversation. If he pushed too hard he'd only push the man further away, and he had said he'd think about it.

 _Who am I kidding? He's not coming back._

Stan had been telling him how there's been an increase in gang related activities and that the homeless population is becoming more restless, so even if he'd wanted to go looking for the blonde it wasn't really safe to. Stan also hadn't run into him again.

 _Yup, things look hopeless._

"What's your problem?"

The question broke Kyle from his thoughts. He swiveled around to look at his boss, the large man crowded in the opening of his cubicle.

"Since I doubt you actually care, why should I bother answering?"

"Listen Jew, your sighs are starting to get on my nerves," Cartman took the open seat closest to Kyle's desk and sat his mug of coffee down on a stack of paperwork. "I value all my employees, even you, so how about you tell me why you're being less productive than usual."

Kyle lifted the mug and rescued his papers. "I'd rather not. How about you take your coffee and your fat ass and leave me to my work?"

Cartman seemed indifferent to the insult this time and didn't respond with the name calling Kyle usually received. He did pick his coffee back up though.

"The last few days you've seemed more soulless than usual, if that's possible," Cartman was staring at his cup intently, not making eye-contact. "You don't have to talk to me about it, I certainly don't care about your problems, but maybe you should seek out someone who does care for some support or whatever it is you people need."

"I must really be acting out of it for you to go this far."

"As long as you understand," said Cartman as he stood up. "Be sure to get back to your hardworking self as soon as possible. I can't make lots of money if you're not playing your part."

"Yeah yeah."

 **Wednesday, October 1** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Kenny had himself draped across a red plush couch, which was probably the largest item in the room and most certainly the gaudiest. He liked it because he could stretch out and still have room leftover. Whenever he visited Damien he'd always claim it as his own, which the doctor never seemed to mind.

The doctor was sitting at his desk with his back to Kenny mauling over someone's test results. Without turning around he said, "I don't see why you don't let the guy spoil you, from the sound of it he could afford to take care of you."

"You know I can't do that."

"What, that whole 'too much baggage' excuse?"

"You know it's true without me telling you."

"All I know is that your parents were killed, your sister is living with foster parents, you and your brother joined a gang and-"

"I never joined," Kenny insisted. "I ran off before the tattoo initiation."

"So you were almost in a gang," Damien corrected, rolling his russet eyes. "And you're homeless. I honestly don't think this guy would care about all that. He knows you're homeless, he wants to give you a home."

"It's just too weird."

"Why not take a chance? Winter is on its way you know."

Kenny ran a hand over his face. His friend sometimes lacked the ability to differentiate between what was normal and what was creepy. "I don't tell you everything Damien. I have past experiences lifting red flags at this."

"So you have another skeleton in your closet? Is that why you refused to live with me?"

"Thanks for letting me borrow your couch." Kenny was done talking about this. He pulled himself away from the cushions and headed for the exit.

Damien called after him, "It can't be that bad."

Since it was still early, Kenny spent time moving about the city in search of food. He hadn't asked Damien for breakfast since he imposed on him the previous night and had some of his dinner. Damien wasn't swimming in money working as a private practitioner for abnormal clientele. More importantly though, Kenny enjoyed spending time with the man, who was probably his only friend, and so didn't want to be mooching off him all the time.

 _Besides, Damien eats some weird shit. Worse than trash can grub._

The sidewalks weren't bustling and, based on the time, the morning rush was just ending. Most people had arrived to work and children were locked inside school for the next six hours. Kenny liked this time of day, less people meant he could relax.

The relaxed feeling didn't last long.

A few times he thought he felt a presence close behind but he always turned to find nothing there. It was like a ghost was following him, and just the thought of that was enough to give him the heebie-jeebies. After the fourth time of this he had to actively try and calm himself down.

 _You're stressed and a little hungry, that's all it is._

He practiced a deep breathing technique he'd learned over the years. It was a self-taught method that didn't always work, but it was his best coping mechanism for when he got this anxious.

After managing to gobble down stale tasting pizza crusts, Kenny took a trip to the public library. The city had at least two large libraries but the one Kenny was headed to was a lot closer to the plaza and was more designed for the impoverished families in the area. The computers available were outdated Windows 98s, and most of the books looked like they were ready to retire. Despite that, the place was sort of his own oasis.

When Kenny arrived he saw the library happened to be closed today. Because most of the staff were volunteers, the library had irregular hours. Deciding to chance his luck, he headed for one of the larger libraries.

"Sir, you can't be in here."

One of the librarians on duty had barred his entry. Kenny figured this might happen. Despite the recent enough shower, his clothes reeked. He'd dropped by unannounced at Damien's late in the evening and didn't want to bother the man with a laundry request.

"Wait a minute Margret," a young woman with flowing brown pigtails came over to them. "I've seen this man here before and he treats the books with the utmost care. He shouldn't be a problem."

The two women stared each other down.

"Fine. But please stay away from the children's section," the woman said to Kenny before walking back over to her post behind the checkout counter.

The brunette's name was Heidi. He didn't remember that, she wore a name tag. Kenny had only spoken with her once in the past and was surprised she remembered him.

He gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

"Mmhmm." She looked him over. "I haven't see you around here for quite some time."

"I go to the downtown library."

"Good. Libraries are hubs of knowledge that everyone should tap into." She gave him a reassuring smile. "If you need any help come find me."

Kenny had a routine when he'd visit a library. He'd use the restroom, do a little grooming, he'd drink from the water fountain, and then he would grab a newspaper and catch up on the news. He liked staying informed, and sometimes the comics were funny. In the beginning, when he first started living on the streets, he stole the newspapers for insulation padding. He no longer did that, since stealing made him feel like actual garbage instead of just looking like it. Besides, he found a place to get older newspapers no one would miss.

This visit was no different and he went through his routine without any more harassment from the front desk librarian. He got a few dirty looks from other people, which he made sure to return, but none of them said anything.

After getting caught up on local events he was on his way out when he heard his name. He knew even before he turned around, it was Karen.

He joined her at the table she was sitting at and asked,"What are you doing here?"

"School project." She wiggled the book in her hand.

"On?"

"Old films."

"Well work hard." He ruffled her hair.

"Kenny-"

"Hm?"

"Are you staying with Kyle?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well you called me on his phone..."

"Ah, well I'm not staying with him. He just let me borrow his phone since I haven't bothered to get one."

"I see."

Karen looked like she wanted to say more but Kenny said goodbye before she could get the words out. The less he explained to her and the less she knew, the better. It would probably break her heart to know the truth.

Since he was in the general vicinity, Kenny decided to check out another one of his old roosts.

 _I wonder if a band of hobos tore this one down too._

He took the less scenic but direct route, only traipsing through a few lots marked private property and down a couple of sketchy alleys.

When Kenny arrived he saw that his structure was still standing. It was one of the first ones he built when he came to the city. The only reason weather hadn't knocked it down was because the support beams were made out of hard plastic tubes as thick as his legs.

He was considering spending the night there when he noticed that his structure hadn't gone completely undisturbed. In the center of the cramped space was a white and pink striped bag with a fancy emblem sticker keeping it closed. Curious, he peeled it open any peeked inside. It was half a dozen milk chocolate orbs. Not one to scoff at food, he plopped one on his tongue and bit down.

He heard the crunch before he tasted the powdery center. As soon as he recognized the candy as malt balls he spit it out.

 _Impossible!_

Kenny abandoned the bag, crawled back outside and looked left and right. As far as he could tell he was the only one around. It didn't matter. He started to leave the area the way he came, only this time he took different streets that headed in the same direction. He was a good distance away from the shelter, and was about to reach the sidewalk of a major street, when he was grabbed by his hood and jerked back.

He went into a frenzied panic, whipping his arms and legs every which way as he struggled to get free. He was like this until he recognized his pursuers as members of the gang his brother was in. Petei's gang.

"Boss man has been looking for you, Ken."

Kenny hated the nickname, which the gang had linked to the male version of Barbie. It implied he was a doll to be played with and nothing pissed him off more.

"So I've already been told," Kenny glared up at the man holding his hoodie. "And he can just keep looking because I'm not going to go see him."

He began to struggle again. He slipped out of his sweatshirt and landed punches to the man left holding it. He recognized several of the faces from Anthony's crew too, particularly the knife happy one who seemed to have brought it along this time as well. Kenny moved to take him out first, seeing him as the largest threat, but he miscalculated their distance.

 _Fuck!_

The knife sunk into Kenny's side, tearing through fabric and flesh.

"Shit, man, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"I- I didn't mean to. He was coming at me..."

"God, the Boss is going to kill you."

Kenny tried to get away while they were distracted, but someone noticed his escape and he was grabbed again. This time they pulled him further down the alley. Struggling seemed futile and Kenny was more worried about bleeding out then what these dopes would do to him. Since he couldn't shake them off he tried to call out to the few people walking on the sidewalk, desperate for someone to help. No one seemed to notice, and if they did they just ignored it.

"We should finish him off, make sure he's dead and claim we never saw him."

"That's a good way Boss won't be upset at us."

"You mean at you, you stabbed him."

Despite his efforts not to, Kenny could feel his eyes start to leak. He wasn't sure if it was from pain or sadness. Maybe both.

 _I'm going to die. I knew this day would come eventually, but I had hoped it wouldn't be for a while._

In that moment he regretted not telling Karen he loved her as many times as he thought it, and he regretted not staying with Kyle, who seemed like a nice guy despite the odd way they met.

Kenny could almost see the man's upset face through the tears. It was strange though, he'd never seen Kyle look so angry.

 _Why would I picture him like that in the end?_

"Let him go," Kyle's commanding voice filled the alley.

 _It's really him!_

Kenny was surprised when all hands were removed from his person and he heard the uneven thumping of feet on asphalt as they retreated. Everything made sense once he noticed the handgun Kyle held out.

The redhead was at his side in an instant, his umber eyes wide and panicked.

"Oh my god you're bleeding," Kyle bit his bottom lip as his hands fluttered about the wound, unsure of what to do. "Those bastards!"

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Kenny allowed Kyle to help him over to the sidewalk. "Nothing a few stitches can't handle."

"I'll get you to a hospital." Kyle pulled out his phone.

"No hospital," said Kenny. "I know someone who can look at it. Is your car close?"

"You need a doctor!"

"He _is_ a doctor." Kenny looked up at him with watering eyes. "Please Kyle."

"Shit," Kyle looked torn as he mashed the numbers on his phone. "I'm calling a taxi. I parked too far away."

When the taxi pulled up the driver was worried about them getting blood on his seat, grumbling that they should call an ambulance next time. Kenny was able to give him the address without much more lip, and soon they were driving through the city headed for Damien's office.

Kenny made his wound was covered with loose fabric from his hoodie. The upholstery be damned, but he didn't want to bleed out. He turned to Kyle. "This wasn't a coincidence. How did you find me?"

"Karen texted me. She said she saw you at the library and asked if you had been over lately. I got there as soon as I could because I wanted to talk to you, but you were already long gone. I went looking for you on foot the best I could but it took me a long time to find you. I'm actually surprised I did, but someone I asked actually saw which way you went."

"I thought it was suspicious that Karen asked about you." Kenny tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace. "So she's in cahoots with you. Remind me to thank her."

When they arrived at the single story office building Kyle told the taxi driver to wait.

"Fine, but I'm keeping the meter running."

When Kenny stepped inside the clinic it was obvious Damien was going to make a joke, but he stopped short when he saw Kenny wasn't alone. He raised an eyebrow in question and then smirked.

"Nice to meet you Kyle."

"Shut up demon spawn." Kenny didn't want Kyle to know he'd told Damien about him. "I've got a knife wound in my side, think you can take a look at it?" To Kyle he said, "You should go get your car."

Damien helped Kenny onto his operation table and started getting everything together. He pulled out a scalpel, needles, dissolvable thread and his headlight. After a minute both of them noticed Kyle was still there.

While smirking, Damien told Kyle, "Don't worry, he'll still be here when you get back. I promise." He punctuated that statement with a wink. "I'll drug him if he tries to leave."

"I'll be right back," said Kyle before the door closed shut behind him.

"Damn, you've hit the jackpot. He probably has a nice job, he has a nice apartment, a car... He's a piece of eye candy, and correct me if I'm wrong, but he seems pretty into you."

"Yeah, well that knife was pretty into me too," Kenny glared. "Just shut up and fix me."

"Is that an inkling of interest I hear in your voice?" Damien began working on Kenny.

"The situation is no different from this morning."

"So this guy coming to your aid like a prince on horseback has done nothing to change your mind?"

"It's just like you to have the gist of what happened without asking." Kenny was no longer shocked about how well Damien could read a situation. He mumbled, "There was no horse."

"Look, you poor piece of shit, you need to get over whatever past event is eating at your soul and move on with your life. You could suddenly die one day and it won't feel much different than now because you're barely living."

"It's not in my past."

"Excuse me?"

"The thing eating at my soul is very current."

Damien slowed his hands as he began stitching Kenny's flesh, having already numbed the tissue next to the wound. "What are you saying?"

"I should leave the city."

Damien's hands were barely moving now. The rest of the time they spent in silence. Damien seemed focused on his work and Kenny was wondering which city he should move to. Because winter was coming a city further south would be best.

As Damien was finishing Kyle walked back into the office. He looked relieved and Kenny assumed it was because he was still there.

Damien choose that moment to say rather loudly, "You really shouldn't leave the city."

Kenny was annoyed that he wanted to bring that conversation up now, but replied, "The streets aren't safe."

The redhead interrupted, "That's why I want you to live with me."

"I'm not safe either." Kenny continued, "Misfortune follows me like a plague, devouring all aspects of my life."

"Don't we all feel that way sometimes?"

"Hate to stop this soap opera but I have someone coming in twenty minutes and I'd like to get ready." Damien indicated the blood stains on the table he'd have to deal with and the pile of dirty tools he'd need to clean.

"Thanks for the help."

"Avoid the blade next time." Damien handed him a bag with painkillers and a list of instructions inside.

Kenny got off the table and Kyle opened the door for him. Parked in front of the office was Kyle's car. It was probably a slip in his judgment, a result from feeling vulnerable, but Kenny allowed himself to be dragged back inside it for a second time.

 **Kyle**

"You made a dramatic statement back there, care to elaborate?" Kyle drove down three blocks before Kenny began opening up.

"My older brother joined a gang because he thought he had to protect me. I didn't like them so I didn't join. I should have stuck around and got him out too but I didn't."

"Sounds like it was his decision, that's not your fault."

"He's changed because of them."

Kyle wasn't sure what to say to that. People change, it's part life, but it seemed Kenny was intent on blaming himself for this negative change in his brother. Even if his brother joined to protect him that was not something he could control. Kyle often wondered about his influences on Ike, and had spent nights awake worrying over it, so he understood how Kenny might feel.

Kenny continued in a soft voice, "My parents were murdered."

"What?" Kyle risked a glance at him. "Your parents?"

"Murdered in their sleep, and it was my fault."

Kyle didn't dare push for details as he absorbed that bit of information. "Whatever you think you did to cause their deaths I'm sure wasn't your fault. Maybe it was a terrible accident, but you can't blame yourself."

 _Unless of course he murdered them… But, like there's no way he did._

"You invited me into your home and gave me a place to stay despite us being strangers. At what cost though? You seem like a nice guy who has a lot to look forward to. I don't want you to become my next accident."

"You're wrong. I have nothing to look forward to besides Saturday nights with Stan. My life is filled with routines. It's all so mundane. If something happens to me for allowing you into my home, and I assure you I would do everything in my power to prevent it, at least this way I would have had an adventure."

Kyle glanced at Kenny to gauge his reaction and saw he was smirking.

"I'm an adventure?"

Kyle just smiled back.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay at your place-"

"Yes!" He nearly clapped his hands together in glee but remembered last second that he was driving.

"With a few conditions," said Kenny. "One would be that we both agree it's temporary, and the second is that you let me pay rent once I get a job."

"You'll be getting a job?"

Kenny blushed, "I was hoping you could also help me with that. I'm not qualified to do anything because I never graduated from high school. I'd like to pay you back though."

"Of course I'll help." Kyle started thinking of all the things they'd need. "But I have conditions of my own. You need to learn to rely on others. It doesn't have to be me... but learn to trust others."

"Working on that. Anything else?"

"No disappearing into the night without a word. If you don't leave a note or call I'll assume something happened to you and will take necessary actions."

"Okay. Just letting you know though that if I'm on the run a pay phone might be hard to locate, especially since they're extinct."

"About that... open the glove box."

He heard Kenny mess with the latch and knew the moment he was holding the cell phone because he made it beep.

"It's yours. I got it for you after you disappeared. I figured you might like to have one and I even added Karen and myself into the contacts already."

"Rather confident that I would agree to live with you."

"I was hopeful."

"Who even gets a homeless person a cell phone?"

"A person who wants to give them a home."

Kenny laughed and it was the most wonderful noise. His voice sounded strained but at the same time liberating, like up until now it had been held back and muffled. Kyle hoped he'd hear that laugh more in the future.

When they arrived back at the apartment Kyle instructed Kenny to shower but reminded him not to get his wound wet. As Kenny was doing that Kyle went to Ike's room and pulled out a pair of jeans and boxers. This time though he offered up one of his own shirts.

When Kenny finally opened the bathroom door Kyle was standing there waiting to hand off the clothes. Despite the blonde's allure, when topless it was hard not to notice how sunken in Kenny's skin was. He looked incredibly malnourished.

 _I'll fix something extra filling tonight._

Dinner ended up being a rice dish with ground turkey and lots of vegetables. Kyle gave Kenny a large portion and placed the leftovers in a glass storage container for lunch the next day.

After wiping down the kitchen he remembered something very important. He went over to his hutch by the table and pulled a key out from the right side drawer. He handed the key over to Kenny, "Yours."

"You also had a spare key made for me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I've always had a spare key." Kyle made a mental note that he'd have to inform the landlord about Kenny staying with him. It would probably require an update to his lease.

They went to bed shortly after that. Kenny had said that he was tired and Kyle agreed that he should get lots of rest. After only a few hours of sleeping though Kyle woke up. He looked over at his clock.

 _Brain, you're confused. Go back to sleep._

He laid there for a few minutes, trying to do just that, when he decided to check on Kenny. He crossed the hallway and opened the door just a crack. He made no sounds but the movement was enough to wake the blonde.

"Planning on sneaking into bed with me?"

Unfazed by the accusation Kyle replied, "Just checking. You have a terrible track record."

Kenny laughed though it sounded sluggish, probably due to the fact he'd been sleeping moments before. "If you're going to be paranoid about it just leave the door open."

"Okay."

Kyle left both doors open so from his bed he could see Kenny's form in the bed across the hall. He fell asleep looking at Kenny's mop of blonde hair poking out above Ike's comforter.


	3. Strung Along

Chapter 3: Strung Along

 **Thursday, October 2** Year 1

Kyle

Brrring... Brrring... Br-

"Good morning." Kyle met Kenny in the hallway. It seemed the alarm woke him as well because his eyes were still unfocused and he was a little wobbly on his feet. His hair stood out at all ends, making him look like a dandelion. The blonde only grumbled as way of greeting.

"Sorry, I never considered how loud it might be."

"Not a problem." Kenny rubbed his face. "It just surprised me."

Kyle got ready for work. He took his shower, shaved, and wrapped only in a towel, he went to his room to get dressed. When he emerged fully dressed in his button up white dress shirt and black slacks he didn't see Kenny anywhere in the living room or kitchen. He realized the man must have gone back to sleep. He couldn't blame him, since it was only a little past six.

He fixed a modest spread of french toast with sliced fruit for breakfast, not a meal he would normally make on a workday but he felt like spoiling Kenny, and then left a note on the table explaining where everything was for when the blonde got up. He also wrote that he didn't leave work until after six and would probably be home around seven.

As an afterthought he scribbled at the end, 'Take it easy today, you're still healing.' Yesterday when he found Kenny on the ground bleeding, surrounded by men that looked like thugs, he thought for use he would have to fire his gun. He'd never done anything like that before, never once needed to, but in that moment he was prepared to. And that scared him. A lot of things scared him. He was so sure Kenny would bleed out before they got him help, but the wound turned out to pretty shallow—the hoodie was to thank for that.

But everything was okay, and only getting better. Kenny was safe and here in his apartment. Kyle couldn't be happier.

His drive to work was amazing. The sun came out, the sky was clear and traffic was light. Kyle even bothered to turn on his radio. He was in a singing mood and he didn't mind if the whole world knew it.

The joyous mood stayed with him all throughout the day. He was cheerful and more friendly toward the customers and he even ignored Cartman's insults better than usual, so at all.

"Do you see this Stoley?"

"Yes sir."

Cartman and Kevin stood in front of Kyle's desk. Cartman had his arms folded across his chest, shaking his head. The shorter man beside him held a stack of papers he was on his way to make copies.

"Are you bipolar?" asked Cartman. "Yesterday you were all depressed and today you're more fucking annoying than before."

Kyle laughed, "Not even you can rain on my sunshine today." He stood to go pick up the excel sheets he'd printed out. "I'm walking on air and you can't bring me down."

Cartman groaned. "Stoley, make it stop."

"How sir?"

When lunch came Kyle wanted to call Kenny He didn't have anything in particular to say, he just wanted to check up on him, to hear his voice. In the end he decided not to though, because if he ever wanted the man to trust him he'd have to do the same. It was a struggle, more than once he found his fingers ghosting over the call button on his cellphone.

When Kyle returned home that night he was elated to be greeted by the sight of Kenny curled up on the couch with his legs tucked under him. He looked relaxed in his loose fitting nightclothes, but it made Kyle realize he'd forgotten to give Kenny something else to wear. Blue eyes lifted to meet his searching brown ones.

"Hi, welcome home." Kenny looked down at the book in his lap. "Sorry, I sort of borrowed it without thinking."

"Don't be! I encourage it." Kyle stepped further into the room, kicking his shoes off. He walked over to Kenny and read the book's title. "That's a good one. My favorite is the next one in the series though." He joined Kenny on the couch, not bothering to hang up his jacket in the hall closet. "So you like to read?"

Kenny nodded. "The library downtown is a source of free entertainment."

"Don't you need a home address to get a library card?"

"I never take books out of the library." Kenny ran a hand over the cover, long skinny fingers dancing over the spine. "I wasn't always into reading but I found a few books I liked and, well..." He shrugged. "So how did work go?"

"Great. I got to annoy my boss and I finished all the paperwork that needed to be filed by the end of tomorrow."

"Where do you work?"

Kyle realized he'd never said and quickly promised himself to be more open from now on. He told Kenny about his job at the bank and all the different tasks he had to do. Kenny just nodded along, listening until it was time for dinner. It was nice, Kyle thought, to be able to talk to someone after getting home.

 _I guess I've been pretty lonely._

 **Friday, October 3** Year 1

Kenny

 _I can feel it again._

He could always feel when someone was watching him, and tonight he woke up with that familiar prickling sensation dancing across his spine. It wasn't a skill he was born with but one he'd picked up over time. He knew it was Kyle from across the hall and he knew that the redhead was just checking to make sure he was still there. Knowing these things did not stop his skin from crawling or his stomach from flip flopping.

 _I was the one that suggested this to give him peace of mind so I have to bare with it until he no longer worries I'll leave in the middle of the night._

He pulled the comforter up over his head and buried his face in the pillow. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scents of the flowery laundry detergent and the spicier scent that was here his first night. Kenny calmed himself down and eventually the sensation went away. He was able to fall back asleep for a few more hours before Kyle's alarm woke him up.

This morning Kenny decided to give up on sleep and have breakfast with Kyle. First he went to the bathroom, taming his hair down with water. His side hurt whenever he moved, the sharp pain unbearable like yesterday. He opened Kyle's medicine cabinet and grabbed for his medicine, popping two pills before heading to the kitchen.

Breakfast today was eggs and turkey bacon. Kyle explained that he was Jewish, which Kenny had already figured based on a few of the decorations in the living room. He didn't care at that moment that his bacon wasn't from a pig because he was eating food like a regular person and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Help yourself to any of the clothes stored in your room. If you can't find anything to wear my closet is also open to you." Kyle was slipping on his jacket, getting ready to head out. "We'll be busy after I get back today so be sure to rest up."

"Busy? What will we be doing?"

"Shopping." Kyle flashed him a smile, his pearly whites blinding. "Have a good day now."

Kenny waved awkwardly, seeing him off with a small smile.

After Kyle left Kenny went through the chest of drawers in his room and got dressed. The clothing was more formal than he was used to but he picked the shirt with a collar because he liked the feel of the fabric. The pants were tight, clinging to his thigh muscles, but they stayed on his hips without a belt so that was nice.

He wasn't used to all the free time. Before, his days were mostly spent on survival: finding food, water and shelter. He felt lazy and wasn't sure what to do with himself. Yesterday he spent a lot of time looking out Kyle's living-room window people watching, like how he would at the plaza. When that got old he raided the bookshelves. Today he went straight to the books.

When it was close to the time that Kyle said he'd be back Kenny found himself eyeing the front door. He got caught off guard the other day, too wrapped up in the story to notice the time on the wall clock. This time he saw the doorknob wiggle before the door swung open.

Kyle didn't bother to take off his coat as he motioned him over. "Shopping, remember?"

"Yeah." Kenny placed the book down and grabbed his shoes. He scored this ratty pair from a pile of Goodwell donations after his last ones were stolen.

Kyle wrinkled his nose. "I think shoes should be near the top of the list."

"You need new shoes?"

"You do."

"These are new. New to me."

Kenny followed Kyle to his car, its sleek silver modern design a standout amongst the older clunkers. Once they were buckled in he turned to the redhead. "You don't have to go through the trouble, you know, buying things for me."

"Those skate shoes are nearly flip-flops. I'm not going to let you walk around with your toes poking out."

"But-"

"No buts."

It was a short trip to the nearest Wellblues. Kenny had never been inside one before, but he'd seen commercials before. He felt confused, which Kyle picked up on.

"I want to grab some stuff from here before we go to the mall. It'll be quick."

Kenny felt his lungs constrict, suddenly finding it difficult to breath.

Kyle reached out, slowly rubbing Kenny's lower back. "You don't like malls?"

The redhead said something else but it was lost to Kenny's ears. He took a deep, shaky breath. "Sorry."

Kyle just continued the comforting rub, keeping up the pleasant one-sided conversation. Minutes passed and finally Kenny was feeling himself again. Brown orbs bore questioningly at him, but the redhead didn't ask anything.

"I'm fine," Kenny unbuckled and hopped out of the car. Kyle followed after him as they crossed the parking lot.

When they entered the store Kyle picked up a basket and lead them straight to the isle with shampoos and conditioners. "Pick out ones you like."

"Kyle..."

"Just do it." Kyle walked ahead to browse, giving him a chance of privacy.

Kenny glanced at all the colorful bottles. He had no idea where to even begin so he went to the cheaper side. Once he established a brand he picked one that he figured would smell good, Rose Oil. After that Kyle took him to get a toothbrush and deodorant since they were in the same location.

While looking at the small tubes Kenny said, "It's been a long time since I've used something like this. Are you sure it's necessary?"

"Trust me, you want it." Kyle pointed to a green tube. "I get this brand." He pointed to a red and white brand which had different scents. "I hear this New Spices is pretty good though."

Kenny picked up one of the New Spices and popped off the cap, taking a sniff. It was familiar.

Kyle must have seen the recognition on his face because he said, "I think Ike wears that. The scent of it might be lingering in your room."

"Yeah." Kenny put the container down and grabbed for one that promised to smell of fresh rain. He wasn't sure if the scent matched the name but he liked it enough so he put it in the basket.

They also picked up some more gauze for Kenny before purchasing everything. Kenny felt bad that they spent so much on just a few items, but Kyle assured him they would all come in handy, especially if he would be job hunting.

Their next destination was the mall.

"I've only ever been inside here once." Kenny stared up at the row of signs. "Security gave me a hard time so I haven't been back." He looked over at Kyle. "Do you think it'll be okay for me to go in?"

"Don't worry." Kyle reached over and patted his arm. "You might not feel the changes yet, but you look like anyone else. _N_ ow are you ready to clothes shop?"

No, no he wasn't.

The redhead dragged the blonde over to Maccies first. The new winter lineup was out but Kenny headed over to the sale racks that had leftovers from summer. There were clothes of all shapes and sizes. Where the women's department was filled with pastels, focusing on mints and bright peaches, the men's section was filled with cold colors and gem tones.

"What size do you wear?"

"I'm not sure." Kenny shrugged.

"Well you fit into Ike's clothing okay and you don't look bad in my shirts so let's go for mediums on shirts and..." Kyle started grabbing for some pants. "These look like they'll fit." His eyes fell to Kenny's ass, which he took two seconds to admire before turning bright red. He shoved the pile of clothes in his arms at Kenny. "Try these on now before we really get looking, that way we have an idea of what to look for."

Kenny winked, making the pale man blush more, and disappeared into the nearest dressing room. Kyle's estimations had been spot on, which was flattering and a little creepy.

Once sizes were established Kenny began pulling shirts to try on. Kyle, trying his best to help, added items to the cart and encouraged Kenny to look at winter coats as well as the clothing on sale. Once the cart was filled with potential items Kenny was shoved into a small changing room.

From behind the dressing room door Kyle called out, "Stan always makes fun of me for trying things on but why pay for something you're not sure will fit?"

Kenny was trying to get a jacket to close. It was the right color for him, a bright orange, but it had a few zippers that he wasn't sure actually did anything.

"Come out when you get something on that you like."

"Why?"

"I want to see." Kyle said it like it was obvious. "If you look ridiculous I'll let you know."

"Not that I care about appearances much, but wouldn't that just be your opinion? Whether or not I look good." Kenny started pulling up a pair of jeans. They were rather tight, about the same as the pair he wore into the mall, but he was pretty sure they were designed to be that way.

"Yes, and that's fine since I'm the one paying. Now are you done yet?"

Kenny opened the door, "You're impatient."

Kyle turned around and gave the man a look over, his eyes slow to make it to Kenny's face. "Not bad. How does it feel?"

"Stiff." Kenny moved his arms. "But I'm not used to new clothes so that might be normal."

"Okay," Kyle clapped his hands together. "Next outfit."

"Do we have to do this for all of them?"

"Do you need to ask?"

A dozen outfits and three stores later Kyle had bought Kenny a new wardrobe that consisted of five pairs of pants, two pairs of slacks, two packs of boxers, two packs of socks, three t-shirts, two long sleeved shirts, two polo shirts, two dress shirts, a tie, two sweaters, a vest, two jackets, one orange coat, and a pair of dress shoes and a new pair of skate shoes. With that Kenny would be set for the colder months and they would have some time to worry about clothes for warmer weather.

Kenny was waiting with two of the bags, the others had been stored in the trunk of the car between stores, as Kyle bought them a snack from a pretzel vendor.  
 _  
This sucks._

It was bad enough that Kyle was paying him a lot of attention, it was new and he wasn't sure how he felt about it, but the man had also spent a ton of money on him. Kenny had tried to buy from the sales racks when possible, but all the clothes were really expensive at the mall.  
 _  
We would have been better off going to places like WellMarty. I'll never be able to pay him back at this rate._

"Sorry for the wait." Kyle sat down and handed Kenny a soft pretzel and a water bottle.

"Thanks." Kenny had to admit that the food smelled good. He hadn't known how hungry he'd been until they'd walked by the food court.

Kyle was already tearing into his. "It's been awhile since I've been to the mall myself." He looked around. "They like to change the place. I noticed they added more of a selection in the food court." He smiled at Kenny, his freckles getting stretched. "It's kinda nice getting out of the house and coming here like this."

Kenny didn't like the mall. There were too many people and it made him feel on edge. He was also sure at any given moment someone was looking over at him, like a giant target was hovering above his head, but when he looked around he never caught their glance. He didn't like the mall but Kyle seemed pretty happy and in turn that made him feel a little happy too.

"We should come back some time."

Kenny nodded, "Sure, as long as you don't make me try on a bunch of clothes again."

"No promises."

 **Saturday, October 4** Year 1

Kyle

It was the perfect Saturday for relaxing at home because it started raining in the morning and hadn't let up by late afternoon. To pass the time Kyle had Kenny pick out a video game to play and they spent the rest of the day trying to beat the living daylights out of each other's pixel avatars. Kyle was only the champion for the first two hours, after that Kenny always seemed to be in the lead. For a guy who'd never played any of the newer video games he was sure quick to learn. Before Kyle knew it he was losing two out of every three games they played.

"Good thing this isn't strip poker." Kyle commented dryly as he lost another round.

Kenny nodded his head in agreement, and with eyes never leaving the screen said, "Because I'd still be winning."

"You play cards?"

"Fun fact, gangsters like to have game nights."

Kyle laughed, "I would have never guessed."

There was a knock on the door. Kyle and Kenny looked at each other before Kyle stood to answer it. As soon as his back was turned he heard the blonde mercilessly smash his character's face in.

"Dammit Kenny, that's unfair."

All Kyle got in response was laughter. He opened the door without looking through the peephole so he was mildly surprised to see Stan.

"Hey dude." The man waved. He was dressed in his off-day clothes, his black hair windswept instead of slicked down.

Kyle was happy to see him, since it had been a few days, but was confused as to why. "What are you doing here?"

Stan frowned. "Saturday movie night?" He lifted his hands up to show he had DVDs. "We always hang out on Saturdays since we both have it off."

"Shit, you're right." Kyle couldn't believe he'd forgotten their weekend ritual. "I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

They stood there awkwardly before Stan asked, "Well are you going to let me in?"

Kyle stood to the side.

"What could have made you forget something so-" Stan stopped just inside the doorway to stare at Kenny who by now had paused the game, which could be deduced because of the lack of violent sounds.

Kyle closed the door. "Stan, you've met Kenny. Kenny, you remember Stan?"

The blonde tilted his head to the side. "The cop?"

"Yeah." Kyle knew he had mentioned his friend to Kenny but he'd never explained their connection. "We've been best friends since preschool."

"Cool." Kenny turned back to the TV.

Stan's gaze finally snapped to Kyle. "Can you help me decide which movie we'll watch first?"

"Sure."

Stan grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him into the kitchen where they could be heard but not seen. He flicked his arms toward the living-room and mouthed 'How? Why?'

Kyle shrugged and smiled. He had expected this sort of reaction the second he let Stan come inside, which is why he had hesitated.

Stan leaned in close and whispered, "A homeless guy. You have a homeless guy in your house and you don't see a problem with that?" He looked angry. "Why didn't you tell me he came back? Way to keep me in the loop."

"I admit it's my bad for forgetting to mention that he was staying here but you saw me take him from the station, you knew I was searching for him, why the surprise?"

Stan seemed to hesitate and finally he took a step back to peek out at Kenny who had started a new game and was focused on the screen. Stan watched him for a minute before moving back next to Kyle. His expression was resigned and then he quirked an eyebrow and his lips formed a slight smirk.

Stan mouthed, 'Your type?'

Kyle couldn't meet his eyes, too embarrassed by the implication. Stan had no idea what his type was.

 _Idiot._

Stan laughed, probably assuming that was it, and went back into the living-room. "Kenny was it? Can I play with you?"

Kyle followed and saw Kenny pass over the second controller. He watched the two play from the sidelines and before long Stan was sighing in defeat.

"Damn, you're too good." Stan stretched out on the floor, his broad shoulders bumping into the coach. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Right here." Kenny gave him a playful smile. "Care to lose again?"

Stan looked over at Kyle. "Help?"

"Sorry, he knows how to counter all of my moves." Kyle pulled out his cell phone. "I know what will cheer you up though. How does pizza sound?"

Stan was quick to agree. When the delivery girl showed up Kyle had a hard time understanding her because she wore braces and had a lisp, but once the goods were acquired the three men scarfed most of the half meat lovers and half vegetarian pizza before settling in to watch the movies Stan brought. He brought two. One was a romantic comedy, the other a horror film.

"These two are really different from each other." Kyle held up each to examine their box art. One had a couple and a fluffy white dog, the other was dark with a blurry figure on it.

Stan looked a little embarrassed. "They were a random grab."

"Whatever you say." Kyle held out the romantic comedy for Stan to take. "Let's watch this one first."

Kenny watched Stan work the blu-ray player and all Kyle could think of was how it was nice that they were both getting along.

 _Tonight could have been really awkward but the way things are it's like we're all good friends who have been this way for years. Guess I had nothing to worry about.  
_  
The romantic comedy was super sappy and it had Kenny asleep by the halfway point. The blonde used the arm of the couch as a pillow and Kyle, who was in the middle, made an effort not to bump him. Kenny did wake up for the very end but he seemed uninterested so Kyle didn't fill him in on what he missed.

The three of them finished off the pizza during intermission and then put the next movie in, which promised to be more thrilling. The plot started off cliché and then things got creepy fast. People were losing limbs left and right and the killer had at least a dozen fetishes he liked to play out on his victims.

Kyle could feel Kenny squirm at the more macabre scenes and wondered if it would be inappropriate to try and comfort him. It reminded him of the times he would watch horror movies with Ike, long before they should have. Ike was scared but he liked to act brave because of the age gap he was trying to bridge, and because of his pride he never allowed Kyle to comfort him. Kyle figured Kenny's pride would be similarly wounded if he said anything or if he made his efforts obvious.

"Oh man, my arm is getting cramped." Kyle shook it for good measure. "Kenny, would you mind if I stretched it across the back of the couch?"

Stan snickered and Kyle elbowed him with his other arm.

Kenny looked surprised but said, "Sure. Do what you need to."

Kyle stretched his arm over the top like he said and had it hover just above Kenny's shoulders. As the movie progressed Kyle noticed that Kenny was slowly gravitating toward him so by the climax point, where the main character was searching desperately for his girlfriend, Kenny was completely pressed against his side.

 _He really seems to be freaked out by this. Should I just go ahead and wrap my arm the rest of the way around him? Would that be weird? Would he take it weird? Shit. What's happening? Did I miss something important?_

Kyle gave up on following the movie since he was too preoccupied with Kenny to pay much attention to the plot. In the end he decided to do nothing more, banking on the hope that Kenny would act on his own if the movie scared him too much.

As the end credits rolled Stan jumped up to retrieve the DVD. "Wow," Stan was looking down at his watch. "It's gotten pretty late. I should get going."

Kenny, looking paler than usual, got off the couch just as quickly. "Since it's late I'm going to take my shower." He looked at Kyle for approval and once he got it he nodded at Stan. "Later."

"Yeah, later."

Kyle watched Stan put the DVD back in its case.

Stan tapped the two DVDs. "So what did you think?"

Kyle considered the question. "They weren't terrible, but I think I liked the second one more than the first." He jerked his head toward the bathroom door just as the room filled with the soft sound of the showerhead coming to life. "So what do you think?"

"He's fun." Stan avoided eye contact. "This is still strange though." He un-clenched his jaw, the muscles in his face noticeably relaxing. "But from now on keep me in the loop. Please."

"Okay. I didn't really mean to exclude you, it all just sort of happened quickly." Kyle walked him to the door. "Be careful on your way home."

"I always am," said Stan. "Be sure to lock your door."

"I always do."

That night Kyle was positive Kenny had trouble sleeping—he could see the blonde toss and turn more. At first he thought it was cute that Kenny got scared from horror films, but seeing his reaction and how it lingered, he decided they had better not watch any more for awhile. He made a mental note to mention that to Stan.


	4. Bro Talks

Chapter 4: Bro Talks

 **Monday, October 6** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Kenny left the apartment that morning having already told Kyle of his plans for the day. Sunday had been very peaceful and he was able to finish reading his first book. Also his side only throbbed a little now. It was because of his regained mobility that he wanted to walk over to Damien's. The trip was longer from Kyle's house than from the plaza, but he didn't mind being back on the streets. He didn't miss sleeping in cardboard forts or eating garbage, but he did miss the freedom and spontaneity that street life brought.

When he got to Damien's he knocked and got a shout of "come in" as response. When he stepped inside he saw Damien was fixing his skeleton model that always hung in the corner.

The man turned his head to see who had come in. He smirked. "So he finally let you out of the bedroom?"

Kenny glared at him. "It's only been a couple of days since I started living with him so stop being a huge dick."

"Ah, but those are the best kind."

"As if you'd know." Kenny leaned against the operation table, crinkling the white paper stretched across it.

Damien wiggled the skeleton's finger at him. "Don't make fun of my heterosexuality."

"I was making fun of your dick size."

Damien laughed, "How would you know what it looks like?"

"I don't need to know to make fun of it." Kenny pointed out, "But I've seen it many times in my nightmares as the tip drips with-"

"Too gay!" Damien threw his hands up in defeat. "God damn I don't see how we're still friends." He looked at his glue job one more time before moving over to Kenny. "So what brought your sorry ass back here? Need me to look at your wound or did you get kicked out after he bought you a new wardrobe?"

Kenny passed him a slip of paper with a number on it. "He got me a phone."

Damien extended his hand and Kenny took that as a signal to hand over his phone. Once the doctor had it he began pressing buttons. Kenny assumed he was entering his own number into the contacts.

Damien handed it back. "You're a kept man."

"Would you shut up about it? I plan to pay him back."

"Whoa, this sounds serious." Damien stepped out of range of Kenny's halfhearted punch.

"Go to hell."

"I'm from Hell."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, and your father is Satan."

"He is. Have you met?"

"Oh sure, we're great chums. I always pop into his office whenever I'm down there, which of course is often."

"Go to Hell Kenny."

"Not today Mr. Prince of Darkness," Kenny said the name mockingly. "I have plans to meet Kyle for lunch and later I'm seeing Karen."

"Aaah."

"Think she'll like my new clothes?" Kenny pulled at his bright orange jacket. It was reminiscent of his old hoodie, but had many pockets and was actually fitted and not baggy.

Damien became serious, his teasing smirk gone. "I'm sure she'll just be happy to see how well you're looking. You look like you're sleeping well for once."

Kenny grinned. "She'll be over the moon."

After bugging Damien Kenny headed over to the bank where Kyle said he worked. At first Kenny was unsure if he went the right way, but eventually the tall building came into sight. It wasn't the tallest place around but the entrance had large arches and sharp angles making it stand out thanks to the architecture. Kenny admired the outside before heading in.

The car sounds from the street were muffled the minute he stepped inside and his new shoes met a plush red carpet. The place was rather fancy and he immediately felt uncomfortable.

He spotted another blonde standing in the entrance. He also appeared to be waiting as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. Kenny made the mistake of staring for too long because a second later the energetic blonde looked up and their eyes met.

 _Shit._

The blonde, whose short hair sat like a wisp on his head, walked over to him, the hop in his step unmistakable.

"H-hey there!" The man waved. "If you're looking to talk with someone now is a bad time since most people just left for lunch. One of the tellers is still available though."

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone." Kenny added as an afterthought. "They know I'm here."

"Oh really? M-me too." The man's smile hadn't left his face though he seemed a bit nervous. "Who are you waiting for?"

Kenny struggled to answer.

Should he call Kyle a friend? Was that what he was? He was saved from answering by the sound of an argument.

"Shut-up fat-ass, I did not."

"Kyle! Is that any way to speak to your boss? Besides, I've slimmed down a considerable amount since you got here."

"Bet my comments got to you."

"Heartless ginger."

"Enough. I am out of here."

"Dammit, why are you so hard to keep in line? Must be because you're Jewish."

"Argh! I'm sorry I ever told you that. Now. Would you quit accusing me of leaving the coffee pot on in the break room? I don't even drink coffee."

"I'm not done talking-"

"I have plans for lunch and they don't include you."

"As if."

Kyle and a large brunette turned a corner. Both the blonde and Kenny stared at them expectantly, they stared back.

Kenny tried to hide his amused smile at Kyle's surprised expression. "Bad time?"

"Your plans?" asked the brunette. He was taller than Kyle and dressed in a business suit, complete with red tie.

The smirk on the man's face was wiped off when the blonde next to Kenny said, "Gee it sure is lively around here. Have you had a nice day so far Eric?"

"Eh, it's been another long one," the brunet, Eric, replied and shrugged.

The blonde latched onto his arm. "Let's go eat then. You deserve to relax."

"Have fun on your date." Kyle said with mock politeness.

"It's not a-"

"Thanks!" The blonde boy began dragging the taller man away. "You enjoy yours a-as well."

The taller man's laughter was the last thing Kenny heard before the two disappeared out the front.

As soon as they were gone Kenny asked, "So where are we headed?"

Kyle drove them to a small out of the way place called Caffeine Bliss. The building was painted brown and had a simple sign. It had large spacious windows show the inside was filled with teal colored booths. When they got inside they were greeted by the aroma of coffee. Behind the counter was a tall fellow, his dirty blonde hair parted so half his face was covered.

Kenny followed after Kyle, watching him greet the barista before placing an order.

"I promise you'll like this." The redhead winked at him. After the order was in Kyle nodded at the blonde. "This is Tweek. Tweek, this is my housemate Kenny."

Kenny noticed the man's name tag read 'Allen' but he didn't question it. "Hello."

The man gave a small nod. "Kyle's a regular here," said Tweek as he turned to get started on their drinks.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee."

Kyle picked one of the smaller booths closer to the counter and encouraged Kenny to sit beside him so they could both watch Tweek work. Their thighs were touching but neither of them bothered to move.

"I don't. Tweek makes a decent white tea and Bebe's cinnamon rolls are the icing on my lunch."

"Did I hear a handsome guy compliment my rolls?" A woman came up from behind them, a dish rag in hand. She was curvy, with two long blonde pigtails that framed her face. She regarded them and sighed. "I did but at last it does me no good."

Tweek nervously laughed.

The woman set her sights on Kenny. "Well are you at least straight?"

Beside him he could feel Kyle stiffen and it made him wonder if Kyle actually thought he had kept that a secret or if he was just embarrassed to have his sexuality laid out like that. Kenny put on a relaxed smile and slung an arm around Kyle, "I'm sure your rolls are delicious but I'm more of a Jewish cream man myself."

Kyle's face turned the same shade as his hair.

The woman laughed. "I don't care what team you play for, I like you. Welcome aboard, my name's Bebe."

Tweek appeared beside her with a drink in each hand and a plate balance on his arm. "I really wish you wouldn't put customers nngh on the spot like that. What if you offend them and they leave?"

"Well excuse me," Bebe huffed, "You're gay, Kyle's gay, my landlord is gay. I have needs too you know."

Kenny laughed.

Bebe and Tweek left them alone to enjoy their food and drinks. Kenny hadn't minded their presence though, which was rather rare for total strangers. As more customers arrived the two blondes became busy and any chances of talking with them more faded. Kenny observed the newcomers as Kyle picked at his cinnamon roll.

Kenny finally turned his attention to the redhead. "So tell me about the fat-ass."

Kyle nearly spat out his tea and he had to work quickly to wipe up some of the liquid dribbling down his chin. Kenny grabbed napkins to help clean up the mess.

"Sorry," Kyle took a deep breath. "You surprised me."

"Well?"

"That was my boss, Eric Cartman." Kyle frowned into his cup. "We have bad blood between us. I guess you can say we've never gotten along."

"How long have you known him?"

"He went to high school with Stan and I," Kyle laughed but it sounded a bit forced. "If I had known at the time I'd be working for him I don't think I would have chosen this career path." Kyle took another sip of his tea. "Cartman was always into making money, he'd come up with some creative schemes, and after one of them panned out he invested it by becoming a huge partner in Equa Banking. Somehow or another he was eventually put in charge of that specific bank after he graduated. I've tried to press him for details but he's always vague about it."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive."

Kyle grumbled. "Yeah."

"So why do you two not get along?"

"Hard to say," Kyle shrugged. "Our morals clashed and we were always arguing. I just don't think we were meant to get along."

They finished their meal in relative silence and soon it was time for Kyle to head back to work.

"Want to come with?"

"Nah," Kenny stretched out in the booth. "I think I'll chill here until it's time to go meet up with Karen."

"Okay, have fun."

Kenny waved, "Good luck at work."

Once the redhead was out of sight Kenny focused all his attention on people watching watching as they came and went. A tall broad-shouldered man was wearing a cowboy hat. Kenny might have thought it was funny, but the man looked the part of someone who could live on a ranch. An older woman was reading the city's newspaper directly across from Kenny's booth. With how close her nose was he figured she needed to update her prescription.

Tweek was busy wiping down the front counter and Kenny could spot the top of Bebe's head from the window leading into the kitchen. Both were entranced in their work, the routine of their jobs engraved in them. When it was time for him to leave the two of them broke from their tasks to wave him off.

Kenny got to the bus plaza early and decided to wait in his usual location. Only a few minutes passed before a scruffy looking man wearing a trench coat hobbled over to him.

"Got any spare change?"

Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar bill. He handed it over to the man.

The man took it into his grubby hand and mumbled, "God bless." The man moved onto the next closest person, a woman off to Kenny's right, and posed the same question.

Kenny stared down at his own hands. They were pale with trimmed nails.

 _My hands were like his not that long ago. It's almost hard to believe._

The woman, who appeared to be in her mid-thirties, said nothing until the man took the hint and left. She turned to Kenny afterward. "There's been an increase in panhandlers all over and it's probably because people like you indulge them. Next time do us all a favor and ignore them."

"This area has had an increase in rude bitches," Kenny indicated the small space between them. "Next time do us both a favor and not open your mouth." He walked away after that, not wanting to hear anything else she had to say.

He was able to see Karen's arrival easily from his new position. When he caught her attention she gasped.

"Kenny? I hardly recognize you!" Karen clutched his hands in hers. "Look at you." Her hands roamed over his new jacket, playing with the pocket flaps. "Nice digs. This is much better than that tattered hoodie."

"Hey, I loved that hoodie."

She grinned up at him, for the top of her head only came to his nose. "You look like a new person. What happened?" With one hand still clasping his she led him toward the downtown park.

"My new roommate didn't appreciate the homeless look."

"You have a new roommate?" She looked surprised. "Is it Kyle?"

Kenny laughed. "How'd you guess?"

She didn't answer his question and instead threw out one of her own. "How do you know Kyle? Does he work with you?"

"No, nothing like that." Kenny took a seat on one of the park benches with a view of the water fountain. Karen sat beside him. The park was filled with trees whose leaves of bright orange and light brown coated the dying grass. Not many people were out and about, save for a few people walking their dogs.

"Well?" She was waiting for an answer.

Kenny shrugged. "It sort of just happened."

"So a fated encounter?"

"Maybe something like that." Kenny ruffled her hair. "How about you? You're wearing a lot more makeup than normal. Care to tell your big brother why?"

She ducked her head and avoided his gaze. "I'm guessing you already know."

"I'd like to hear it from you."

"There's a guy." Her face turned red. "We have a math class together."

Kenny sighed. "Now I have to kill him."

Karen smacked his shoulder and they both laughed. Karen proceeded to tell Kenny all about the guy she admired, right down to his crooked smile that shows off his dimples. If he really did want to kill the guy he now had a good idea of what he looked like. He didn't though. He would never do something like that, besides, any guy that made his sister that happy was okay in his book.

Their conversations bounced from Kyle, to Karen's homework, to malls and finally to Karen's foster parents. Kenny was worried she'd get in trouble for being out so late, for a college student she was kept on a tight leash, but she assured him that she got permission to be out later.

Eventually though they did have to part ways. Kenny walked her to the station and waited in line with her. As the bus pulled up she hugged him.

"Bye Kenny, talk to you later."

"Later Karebear."

 **Tuesday, October 21** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Three weeks had already gone by since Kenny started living with him. It was strange to look back on those days and be able to point out moments where Kenny opened up more. Sometimes Kyle doubted that there was ever a time before Kenny. The blonde got along well with Stan and all three of them hung out together regularly.

Kenny's wound had healed up only leaving a small scar that Damien said should fade with time. After the gauze was off for good, Kyle had Kenny fill out a resume and they began job searching. Even with nicer clothing and mock interview practice none of the potential employers seemed interested. Kyle knew it would be a difficult, but the lack of results seemed to be weighing heavily on the blonde.

Kyle and Kenny marched into Caffeine Bliss feeling down after another failed interview. Usually there was a waiting period before getting the results, but this time the lady put them out of their misery quickly.

They ordered from Tweek and sat down at what had become their regular booth. Kenny liked to sit on the side facing the front door.

Bebe came over but instead of coffee and tea she set down two cinnamon rolls. "On the house." She wore a sympathetic smile. "You two look like you could use a pick-me-up."

Tweek came up beside her. "What's gah got you down? Underpants gnomes steal your underwear?"

Kyle was used to Tweek's odd paranoia. "We've sent out 15 resumes and we've only been to two interviews-"

"Both of which could have gone better," said Kenny, his voice muffled by the fact that his face was pressed into the table.

"And no luck." Kyle agreed.

Bebe tilted her head. "You're looking for a job Kyle?"

"I am." Kenny lifted his head. "But no one wants to hire a high school drop out."

Tweek and Bebe shared a look.

"You know, I never graduated either. Teachers brainwash their students to be obedient hosts for when the aliens descend on us! And it was... it was too much pressure." Tweek looked more nervous than usual and a little embarrassed. "My dad is in the coffee business though, and I worked for him a lot, so I thought why not open my own shop? Business here is much better than in the small town I grew up in."

Kenny gave him a small smile.

"Bebe," Tweek looked at her. "Lauren said she got into that university, right?"

"Yeah. She won't stop talking about their men's basketball team. She's not leaving until winter quarter though."

Tweek turned to Kenny, "I can't hire you full-time until Lauren leaves, but if you'd like to work part-time until then I'd be happy to have you."

It was Kenny's turn to look embarrassed. "You don't have to do that."

Tweek shook his head. "We'll be needing more hands shortly and it'd be nice if we could start training someone now."

Bebe chipped in, "Here at Caffeine Bliss we are very particular on how things are made."

"Okay. When can I come and do an interview?"

"Gah! No need," said Tweek. "I'm the owner and boss and I say you're in."

Kyle reached across the table and patted Kenny's hand, "Just accept it, it's okay."

The blonde looked from Kyle to Bebe to Tweek. He seemed unsure but they were all smiling at him.

Kenny grinned, "Thank you. I'll work hard."

"You better," Tweek warned. "Else Bebe will lecture your ear off."

"Come on Kenny, I'll give you a tour of the place." Bebe grabbed the man and dragged him off.

While they were gone Tweek and Kyle discussed local news until Craig came in and Tweek went to make his order. Kyle and Craig knew of each other so when their eyes met across the room they both nodded in greeting. He didn't know him personally, only by association as Tweek talked about him often.

The wait was much longer than Kyle had anticipated and he was happy to see Kenny returning after a thirty minute absence. The blonde looked dazed and when he sat back down he finished off his coffee in one long chug.

"You okay?"

Kenny set his cup back down. "There's a lot to remember."

"Did she start teaching you things?"

Kenny's eyes grew wide. "No, she just showed me where everything goes. She has it all organized perfectly."

Kyle laughed. "When is your first day?"

"Bebe said she'd call when they know for sure, but it looks like I'll be working on Mondays and Thursdays."

"Guess that means it's back to having a lonely lunch." Kyle tried to play his disappointment off as a joke but he didn't think he was very successful.

"Or..." Kenny leaned across the table smiling. "You could just have lunch here more often. Say every Monday and Thursday?"

"That is a brilliant idea."

Kenny looked smug. "I know."

When they got back to the car Kyle said, "Tonight we should celebrate your new job."

The blonde looked like he was about to refuse the idea but then hesitated. After another minute he said, "Does this celebration include GFC's crunchy chicken?"

"It can." Kyle pulled out of the parking lot. "We can order it from home."

Kenny did a fist pump.

"I had no idea you were familiar with GFC."

"It tasted good from the trash so it must taste even better fresh." Kenny was nearly bouncing in his seat. "Can we also get some mashed potatoes?"

"Whatever you want."

It was rare to see Kenny so animated about something. When he was, Kyle always felt like spoiling him. The man never asked for a lot and sometimes the simplest of things made him the happiest.

Kyle tried to keep his eyes on the road and not on Kenny's face. The set backs while job hunting had taken that smile away, but now that it was back he wanted to take in every moment of it. The three weeks had been filled with lots of new discoveries, most on Kenny's part, but some on Kyle's.

Kyle realized he was pretty fond of the blonde. Some times during dinner or their lunches out he would picture the future, a future with him and Kenny in a more intimate relationship. It wasn't too crazy of a notion, he found the man's presence comforting and his appearance was something to gawk at. Other people sure liked to when they were out and about.

It was more than that though, Kenny made him laugh, made him smile, and his presence nearly made him forget about the feelings he harbored for Stan. Feelings that were locked away and buried so deep that they were rarely acknowledged.

Kyle tried to clear his head as they pulled into his designated parking space. He desperately needed a moment to himself. As the engine died he said, "You should go on ahead, I need to check over some papers in my briefcase and then check the mail."

 **Kenny**

Kenny got the vibe that Kyle needed a minute alone. He nodded then exited the car. Today had been a cold one and the evening air remained relentless. He was thankful for the heavy jacket he wore.

Pulling out his own house key he ascended the stairs. Instead of escaping into the warmth of the apartment he had to stop short. Someone was seated on Kyle's welcome mat blocking the entrance. The young man looked up, his black hair falling out of his face enough for Kenny to see deep greenish blue eyes. He looked away quickly, appearing a little embarrassed.

"Um hello." Kenny wasn't sure what to say. "Can I help you?"

The young man stood up, grabbing a black duffel bag the size of a small child and slung it over his shoulder. He wore fitted jeans and a blue jacket vest over a long sleeved green shirt.

They both stood there a minute, eyeing each other, before the young man broke eye contact, choosing to stare at Kenny's feet.

"I'm not some weirdo," The man's ears turned pink as his cheeks became flushed, more than likely realizing how weird his statement was. "I'm just waiting for my brother."

Kenny couldn't help but smile, "Your brother?" He revealed his key. "You were sitting in front of the door I'm trying to open. Does this mean you're Ike?"

The man looked up in surprise but this time his eyes were analyzing. "Are you Kyle's friend?"

"Something like that." Kenny walked closer and began to unlock the door. He noticed the puzzlement in Ike's expression as the door swung open. "He'll be here in a minute, why don't we wait inside for him?"

Ike followed him in and immediately removed his shoes.

Kenny stuffed the key back into his pant's pocket. He went to offer Ike something warm to drink, since it appeared he'd been waiting a while, but held his tongue when he saw the heated look from the young man. Boy? Kenny couldn't remember how old Kyle said he was. It was a similar stare down to the one outside but the emotions behind the last one had been filled with curiosity where this time the look was hard to read.

 _Is he angry?_

It was Kyle coming in with the mail that broke the silence. "Ike! What are you doing here?"

While continuing to stare Kenny down, Ike replied, "I was in the city and thought I'd stop by."

Kyle sidestepped him and placed the mail, a bill and some community fliers, down on the table. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Surprise."

Kenny broke the stare first, unable to take the pressure of it any longer. He glanced over at Kyle who was giving his younger brother a curious look.

The redhead cleared his throat. "Have you introduced yourselves yet?"

"It wasn't necessary, seeing as he knew my name." Ike folded his arms over his chest. "Oddly enough I don't know who he is." It was Ike's turn to stare down Kyle. "Why is that?"

A strained laugh bubbled up from Kyle's throat. "Sorry, it's still rather new. I was going to mention it eventually but we haven't spoken since Kenny move in."

"He lives here?" Ike's face visibly paled. "Since when?"

Kyle looked taken back. "Since last month. Why? Does it matter?"

Ike looked like he was going to say something but instead he walked down the short hallway. Both men watched as the boy disappeared into the spare room that now belonged to Kenny.

"There's no way he'll miss the changes," muttered Kyle whose brow was creased. "It wouldn't take a genius to notice and he's over qualified."

Seconds later Ike was back asking, "He sleeps in my room?"

He sounded less angry and more contemplative, like he was trying to solve a riddle.

Kyle lifted his chin. "If you have a problem with it remember that it's my spare room. Well, it was. Now it's Kenny's bedroom."

"There's no problem." Ike's shoulders visibly relaxed and his face grew red again. "Actually there is one. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"On the couch." Kyle said it without hesitation.

"I can sleep on the couch." Kenny offered. He didn't want Kyle's brother to hold a grudge or feel any less welcomed. Kenny knew the importance of siblings and the last thing he wanted was to create a rift between them.

"Ah, no." Ike waved his hands. "I couldn't possibly."

 _Somehow it seems I've made him uncomfortable. Maybe he thought we were sleeping together?_

Kenny took a short breath before saying, "Well the offer still stands if you change your mind later." He pulled out his key and headed for the door. "I forgot, I have plans for tonight so I won't be here."

"What?" Kyle sounded baffled. "But GFC chicken."

"Another time." Kenny reopened the door, trying to escape as quickly as possible, and walked right into Stan who had his arm raised all ready to knock.

In Stan's other hand he has a couple of video games, which he nearly dropped while trying to steady Kenny. "Watch yourself." He smiled down at the blonde. "What's the rush?"

"Hey," Kyle's greeting lacked enthusiasm. "Tonight is a bad night."

Stan stepped back to give Kenny room to join him on the landing. He looked inside the apartment. "Hey Ike. Bro night?" Stan hummed in understanding. "Say Kenny, want to have a sort of bro's night at my place? We could play games or watch movies, pop popcorn, and pass out on the sofa. I don't work tomorrow so we can stay up as late as we want."

The offer was just what Kenny needed, as he didn't actually have any other plans. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Sweet." Stan turned to lead Kenny to his car when both were stopped.

"Wait!" Kyle called after them, "At least take some clean clothes with you and your tooth brush since you're staying the night."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Yes mother."

 **Kyle**

An awkward silence hung over the apartment as Kenny went back in to gather his things. Kyle watched his brother, trying to gauge his mood. It was strange, he'd never seen his brother act this way and with how capricious he was being Kyle had no idea what to expect.

After Kenny and Stan were gone Ike sunk into the sofa, leaning his head back and releasing a drawn out sigh.

"Could you have been any ruder?" Kyle asked as he began making hot chocolate for the both of them. He placed two mugs filled with milk in the microwave and turned it on for two minutes. He got out the cocoa powder so he would be all ready to go.

Ike joined him in the kitchen, his face emotionless. "I didn't mean to scare him off."

"Right."

"I didn't!" Ike slapped a hand over his face and drug it down. "Just... Who was that?"

"I told you already, his name is Ken-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the counter. "Is he your lover?" His eyes drifted over to Kyle's face.

The older man felt baffled. He had dated people in the past but Ike never acted like that before.

 _It couldn't just be that could it?_

Ike left him to his thoughts long enough for the time on the microwave to run out. It gave a loud beep and Kyle retrieved the mugs and began scooping the powder into them.

"Well?"

"No Ike," Kyle handed over one of the mugs. He hoped Ike wouldn't see through his calm facade. "We're not like that."

Ike blew on the brown liquid. "I really am sorry for scaring him away."

"He'll be fine at Stan's." Kyle shrugged. "And I do want to spend quality time with you since we don't see each other often." He took a sip of his own drink and was satisfied with the taste. "He has a younger sister so I think he understood that without me saying anything."

Ike turned away from Kyle. "So does he know you like him?"

Kyle wasn't surprised that Ike had deduced that.

 _I can't keep anything from him._

"Maybe. I haven't said as much." Kyle motioned for them to sit down at the table."I sort of forced him to live with me."

Ike nearly choked on his drink and Kyle was quick to add, "He agreed to live here, it was just that I was pretty insistent." The look he received was one of mixed feelings so he continued with, "It was for his own good but it wasn't like I didn't have anything to gain by it. And my feelings are complicated." He frowned. "I didn't really see him that way but when you live with someone who looks like that it's hard not to start thinking things." He felt silly for saying that so he hid behind his cup.

"You seem happier, if only a little." Ike cleared his throat, as if trying to get words stuck there to come out. "Does he even like guys?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think so." Kyle thought back to the comment Kenny had made to Bebe about Jewish cream. It had obviously been a joke, but maybe he meant it.

"Then you should broach the topic with him, let him know how you feel. If you don't, someone else might ask him out first."

"But we hardly know each other." Kyle thought about it though. He really should say something or else things between them could become awkward. "I guess you're right. Thanks."

"Just stating the obvious."

 **Kenny**

Stan's house sat in a suburb just north of the city. All the houses on that street were grandiose with sculpted lawns and high fences. Stan's house had no white picket fence but it had lots of trimmings. The brick building was two stories and had a two car garage attached to the side. They parked in front and as soon as Kenny stepped outside he was met with a stone pathway that lead to the solid wood double doors.

"Shit." Kenny shook his head. "Are you loaded?"

Stan chuckled as he lead the way, stopping to turn off his security system. "No, I've just made a few smart investments."

The inside was just as nice. All new chrome appliances, a TV larger than Kyle's, and polished hard wood floors.

"Damn this is nice," Kenny said after Stan gave him a quick tour. They ended up in the upstairs living-room. "But it's awfully big for one man." Kenny saw Stan's smile falter. "Ah, but what do I know? I used to live in a cardboard box."

"No, you're right." Stan flopped down in a leather recliner. He looked around the place with a small smile. "This house is meant for a family."

Kenny perched himself on the very end of the long L shaped couch. "Is there a story to go along with that statement?"

"Wouldn't you rather play games?"

Kenny considered this, "I don't know." He shrugged. "I'm still not good with people but Kyle says it's important to open up."

He heard a snort and glanced at the police officer.

"Opening up to people only leads to heartache." Stan placed his hands in his lap and began to rock back and forth. "It was in third grade when I really fell for her. She was the smartest and most beautiful girl I had ever met so I couldn't help it. She made me so giddy that the sight of her made me sick."

Kenny didn't think that sounded like a good thing but he didn't say as much.

"We began dating but it was on and off all throughout high school. We were together when she went off to the college of her dreams," Stan closed his eyes. "I tried to follow her but we weren't on the same academic level. So I joined the police academy in a nearby city and we were able to stay in touch. We kept up with our ambiguous relationship but I never once fell out of love."

There was a lull in the story and Kenny wondered if Stan no longer wanted to share, but in the next minute he was talking again.

"When she dropped out of college and moved to this city I followed her again." He shook his head. "We were young, I mean I'm still young, but I thought we'd settle down eventually. That we'd get married and raise a family together. But the last time she broke it off it was for good."

Stan's voice broke and Kenny wondered if he was crying. He didn't dare look over.

"She did it in a respectable way but it still hurt. She explained that she'd found someone else, she used the word soul-mate. At first I was angry at the situation, because I could never truly be mad at her. Then in tears she told me it could never have worked between us because she liked women."

Stan stood and began pacing the length of floor between the TV and his chair. "When I asked she said she realized in college but she had wanted to try to make us work, that she wanted nothing more than to make me happy, but she said she met someone who made her happier than she had ever been." He punched the wall and the TV shook. "That hurt the most. I couldn't guilt her into staying with me, I couldn't say anything. I helped her move out of my life and into that woman's studio apartment."

Kenny was unsure of what to say.

"Pathetic, right?" Stan turned to him.

"No."

Stan sat next to him, his shoulders hunched. "We're still friends, and I enjoy seeing her, I just wish things could have been different."

Kenny patted him on the shoulder when he saw Stan's eyes were red from repressing tears.

"She was _my_ soul-mate!"

The man looked so distraught that Kenny caved and hugged him because there was nothing else he could think to do.

"Sorry-" Stan pulled away first. "I knew it was a bad story to tell."

Kenny lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Shut it, I asked."

"You do know that's assaulting a police officer."

"You're off duty."

Stan chuckled. "Movies then?"

"Movies," Kenny agreed.

"I'll get the popcorn started." Stan headed toward the kitchen. Over his shoulder he said, "Since Kyle is not here I take it scary movies are out?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenny followed to watch the man struggle with the cord of the open air popcorn maker as he hauled it down from the top of the pantry.

"You okay with action movies?"

Kenny gave him a thumbs up. "Bring on the explosions."

The two sat on the couch to share a bowl of the buttery treat. They burned through the first two movies of the series the Fast and the Fuming, action packed movies all about illegal street racing, and were on the third when Kenny became aware of the fact that Stan was asleep. He felt his own consciousness slipping and realized this was exactly as planned.


	5. In Flagrante Delicto

Chapter 5: In Flagrante Delicto

 **Wednesday, October 22** Year 1

 **Kenny**

There was a loud thumping sound followed by an even louder stomping sound. Kenny wasn't sure what it was, as it was clearly not Kyle's alarm clock, but he didn't feel like opening his eyes just yet. His pillow was warm and seemed to be lulling him back to sleep with a rhythmic rise and fall.

"God Kyle how did you-"

Stan's voice boomed in Kenny's ear, revealing the fact that his pillow was Stan's chest.

"I know where you keep the spare key."

Stan shifted. "What are you doing here so early?"

"It's fifteen past noon."

"Shit." Stan nudged Kenny's shoulder. "Wake up."

Kenny squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Don't want to."

"You two look awfully cozy." Kyle sounded annoyed. "Stay up all night?"

"Pretty much," said Kenny as he forced himself into a sitting position on the vacant side of the couch. This allowed Stan to sit up as well. Kenny had no idea how they wound up like that in the first place, but he had to admit that he slept soundly. While rubbing sleep out of his eyes he asked Kyle, "You and Ike do okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for being cool about it." Kyle clapped his hands together. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah." They both replied.

"How about we eat out this morning?"

"Sure, just let me change my clothes." Stan stood and dragged his feet toward his bedroom.

Kenny grabbed for his pile of stuff and made for the closest bathroom. He slipped into his clean clothes, fitted khaki pants, a T-shirt and a stylized green jacket, and returned to find Kyle messing with the coasters on the coffee table.

When Kyle heard the blonde return he looked up and smiled, "I bought these for Stan. I don't think he ever uses them though."

"Will your brother be joining us?" Kenny thought back to his encounter with Ike. The boy seemed a little awkward but he was probably still finding himself, what with only being 19 and all. Kyle had talked about him a couple of times, that Ike was going to a prestigious university where he was learning about computer coding and stuff like that, but he never went into details on what his brother was like. To Kenny, Ike was still very mysterious.

"No, he won't be joining us." Kyle rearranged the coasters again. "He said he was heading back to the university because he remembered something he forgot to do."

"You don't look like you believe that."

Kyle sighed. "I don't."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure this is my fault."

"No." Kyle stood and brushed his pants off. "Ike is like that sometimes. He won't listen to anyone when he gets an idea in his head. I'm sure he'll visit again. Maybe then we can all hang out together."

"I'd like that."

Stan eventually emerged from his bedroom looking refreshed. His hair was brushed flat, his rumbled clothes switched out for faded jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt. He grabbed his car keys and jingled them. "Ready?"

"We were waiting on you," Kyle pointed out.

The three of them piled into Stan's car with Kenny taking the backseat. Stan drove them to a small diner that Kyle directed them to. The building was brown with a bright yellow roof, the structure itself looking like it's been around for several decades. The main window had a fall scene of pumpkins and falling leaves painted on it along with advertisements for their seasonal specials.

It was a short wait to be seated, which was surprising because the place was rather packed.

"What'll you have?" Stan set down his menu. "I'm getting the biscuits and gravy."

"Pancakes for me," said Kyle.

They both looked over at Kenny who was still trying to decide.

 _These are all so expensive. It would have been a lot cheaper to stay home._

"Kenny?"

Kyle got his attention.

"Sorry, I guess I'll just have some eggs and toast."

They ordered their meal and didn't have to wait long to receive their food. The food was delicious but what made the meal special was being able to listen to Stan and Kyle chit chat about mundane things. Mundane was nice. Kenny found himself enjoying the laid-back atmosphere of the diner, but it didn't last. A small group of rowdy men and women came in. They were louder than most people so it was easy to hear them over the crowd.

They could hear one of the wait staff try to intervene, to no avail.

"I'm going to go say something to them." Stan stood.

"If you get them to quiet down you'd be everyone's hero," said Kyle before taking another bite of his food.

Kenny watched Stan head to the back where the group was seated. "Is he always like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Helpful?" Kenny wasn't sure what he meant. "I mean I guess he's a police officer, but from the sounds of it that was sort of a whim."

"Stan has always been pretty considerate of others, though he probably cares more about animals than people."

 _Well that's surprising._

The door of the diner jingled and Kenny looked up from reflex. Standing at the entrance was Anthony with a girl draped on each arm. Panic filled Kenny's chest and he reached over to Kyle, grabbing his arm and squeezing it.

"What's wrong?" Kyle twisted in his seat to get a look at who just came inside.

Kenny pressed his back against the plush red seat, trying to meld into it. When he realized that wasn't helping, he slipped down under the table. Kyle didn't say anything as Kenny watched the three sets of legs go by.

It was in that moment that Stan returned. "Where'd Kenny go?"

 _Could he have said that any louder? There's no way they didn't catch that._

"She went to the bathroom," said Kyle in a smooth and calm voice.

Kenny assumed he was giving Stan a meaningful look because for a couple of minutes nothing was said between them. Finally Kenny felt a light tap on his shoulder. He peeked up over the table and regarded Kyle.

The redhead was looking straight ahead when he asked, "Should we leave?"

"Please."

Stan sat on the other side of the table looking very confused, "What's going on?"

"Here," Kyle passed some money over the table. "For the meal. We've got to go now."

As Kenny ditched his cover he saw Stan wore a look of bewilderment, clearly misreading the situation. Kenny didn't bother correcting him, the sooner they were out the better.

Outside the brisk fall air washed away Kenny's anxiety. He considerably relaxed, but he was no fool. They weren't in the clear until they were at least several blocks away. Kyle rushed to match his pace as they moved away from the large windows.

"Explain."

"Members from that gang my brother's in. They call themselves Jawbreakers."

"They wouldn't bother you right? I mean, you're not even in the gang."

"Remember when I was stabbed? They were also members. It seems Petei, the boss, has some beef with me."

Kyle's brow furrowed more, "Would they try something so public?"

"Better safe than sorry."

Kyle grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop, and turned him so they were facing each other. Kyle's eyes bore down intensely, enough to almost make Kenny squirm. Once the redhead was sure he had his attention, he said, "Stan and I won't let anything happen to you. "

Kenny shrugged. "You're only human."

"It's because I'm human that you should know the conviction of my words." Kyle's hands, which had never left Kenny's arms, squeezed.

"I don't need protecting."

"Maybe not, but I'd still like to, if only for my peace of mind."

That was just like Kyle. Politely forceful.

Kyle let go and stepped back, creating a small distance between them. "Because I want you to fully trust me there's a confession I need to make."

"I'm no priest." Kenny joked, earning him a smile from the redhead.

"True, but you're the one who needs to hear this."

Kenny felt anxiety creep up his throat.

"Kenny you bastard!" They were interrupted by a pair of Anthony's lackeys running toward them. Both men wore ripped jeans and wife beaters. Even from this distance Kenny could see their muscle mass. He would not be walking away from a fight with them.

Kyle grabbed his hand and pulled him along as they both took off running. Even though Kyle had longer legs Kenny was faster and he lead them through the maze of the city. They ran in front of traffic, skipping lights, and charged into crowds without remorse. The chase went on for agnozning minutes of fast paced running, testing both of their endurance, before they were sure they were clear of any gang members. The two of them ended up collapsing on a park bench in an unfamiliar part of the city.

"That was... exhilarating." Kyle was huffing and puffing.

"Sorry." Kenny had never wanted them man to get caught up in the mess of life. But with all fairness, he had warned him.

They hadn't had a chance to fully catch their breath before a golden retriever bounce their way, offering slobbery kisses. Its owner, who was being pulled along, was a familiar face. It was the blonde from the bank.

"It's you two!" The man smiled and waved at them. "You here to play with your dog too?"

"Huh?" Kyle sounded just as confused as Kenny felt.

"Well this is a dog park a-and normally people bring their dogs here." The dog went to its owner's side where it received a pat on the head.

"We're just here today as observers." Kyle looked at the dog. "So who is this?"

"Cheese Poof." He beamed. "Eric named him that because when he was a p-puppy he'd always try and lick his fingers after he ate some. Cheese Poof won't do that with other snacks, no sir."

"Wow. By the look of Cheese Poof you and Cartman have been together for quite a while."

"Yeah. He's sure not little any more." He continued petting the dog's head. With a more serious expression he said, "I don't mean to be presumptuous but..."

The blonde took a deep breath before speaking to his shoes. "Kyle, I-I know you and Eric like to have a p-playful banter b-b-but could you tone it down just a little? He's s-somewhat self conscious about his weight and I don't want you upsetting him. He's been dieting and exercising since we started dating because he didn't want to crush me and when he gets upset he tends to lose focus of h-his goals."

Kenny noticed Kyle's "too much information" face.

"He has been working really hard and he's even lost weight so... I know he says mean things to you too, b-but just please lay off the weight ones. Please."

Kyle closed his mouth, waited a minute, then said, "I'm sorry. I guess I'll think up other insults."

"Thanks!" The blonde turned to Cheese Poof. "Let's go play catch." To them he said, "Nice seeing you again. Later!"

"Bye." They both waved.

"Well that was sweet of him to stand up for the fat-ass."

Kenny gave Kyle a look.

"What? I can still say it when he's not around. Whoever he is. Did he say his name?"

"God you're great." Kenny laughed. "Come on." He got up, offering out a hand. "Let's find our way home."

A little under two hours later they were crossing the threshold of their apartment. Kyle and Kenny both agreed on a nap and headed for their respective rooms.

 _I'm a little out of shape if that wore me out._

Kenny flopped on the bed, burying his face into the pillow. He took a deep breath, catching a lingering spicy scent. He breathed in deeper.

 _It smells like it used to._

He lifted his head and regarded the bed. He wondered if Ike had slept in it after all and his suspicion was confirmed when he found a black hair of moderate length.

 _Heh, I guess he changed his mind._

Kenny laid back down, ready to pass out, but before he closed his eyes he spotted another hair not his own.

 **Kyle**

Kyle placed his phone down on the counter. Before he'd fallen asleep he'd texted Stan about what happened, clearing up what Kenny had said might be a misunderstanding. Kyle was pretty sure his friend didn't think they were exchanging blow jobs in public, but he did want to properly explain what happened.

Stan's reply was a mix of concern and confusion. He had been in the dark about Kenny's connect to the gang, and he wasn't taking the news well. It wasn't that Kyle was trying to keep it a secret, it just hadn't come up in conversation until now. Stan's text made it clear he wanted to hear more about it the next time they saw each other. Even from just a text Kyle knew he wasn't upset so much as worried about their safety.

It was already evening. The sun was low in the sky casting most of Kyle's apartment in a warm glow. That was one of the reasons he loved his apartment. He hadn't meant to sleep for so long, the consequence of not setting and alarm. He was pretty sure Kenny was still passed out.

 _It's getting late enough I should start on dinner._

Kyle did most of the cooking. He'd discovered early on in their cohabiting that Kenny could fix the basics as long as the recipe wasn't too complicated. He was sure the blonde was capable of more, and yet he always seemed content with something simple but filling. It was no trouble cooking for two though, and Kyle rather enjoyed it.

He was in the middle of chopping vegetables for curry when he heard a door open and close. It was another few minutes before Kenny entered the room stretching and yawning.

"I didn't mean to sleep so long," said Kenny as he twisted to pop his back.

"Time got away from me too." Kyle finished with the bell peppers and moved on to carrots.

"So did Ike end up sleeping in the room last night?"

"Oh, yeah," Kyle turned around and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, with all that happened I forgot to mention it. We can wash your bedding tomorrow if you'd like."

"It's fine." Kenny cleared his throat before asking, "Did you guys share the bed?"

Kyle snorted. "No, we're not like you and Stan."

"So you weren't in my bed?"

Kyle felt his heart stop and the knife he was using to chop carrots came to a halt on the wooden cutting board. He turned around again and stared into Kenny's eyes.

 _He knows_.

Blood rushed to his face and it grew hotter. He swallowed, trying to get his voice to work, and then as calmly as he could asked, "What gave it away?"

Pinched fingers were lifted and although Kyle couldn't see it, he was pretty sure it was a strand of red hair, as nothing else made sense.

Kenny looked nervous and any thought Kyle had of being anything but honest vanished from his mind. He set the knife down and approached Kenny, who immediately looked panicked as he took a step back.

"You know that confession I didn't get to make earlier?" As Kyle said this he could see Kenny relax. "Can I make it now?"

The response he got was a nod.

Kyle tried to calm his erratic heart. When he was sure it wouldn't fly from his chest he said, "I was a moth drawn to the bright orange flame that was your hoodie. I have no idea why, but you captured my curiosity so much that I found myself taking the bus even when I didn't need to. I know that sounds weird, but without ever having seen your face or hearing your voice I wanted to get to know you. After I met you I wanted to help you but I..."

He lost his momentum, no longer able to look Kenny in the eyes. "At some point I noticed my eagerness to see you was unnatural. I think you're pretty hot, and adorable, and—laying on your bed last night wasn't something I planned. You didn't make your bed so I offered to before Ike slept on it. While I was doing that I got curious as to what it'd smell like so that's how the hair got there. I know that sounds really creepy, and I'm sure it freaks you out, but I'm not some crazy pervert. I'm a slightly awkward twenty-five year-old man who hasn't felt this way towards someone since sophomore year of high school."

The last part came out all in one breath.

"When you confess you really confess." Kenny's voice was pretty neutral sounding. "So you didn't like masturbate while smelling my pillow or anything?"

"God no!" Kyle looked up horrified and finally saw the pink tint on Kenny's face.

The blonde's eyes were averted as he shrugged. "Your loss."

"You're not freaked out?"

"Your honesty helps. Besides, it was pretty obvious you were a bit fascinated by me." He was still looking away. "I hope I haven't taken advantage of your feelings."

"I've pretty much forced it all on you."

"Kyle." Their gazes finally met. "I've never been in a serious relationship before and I haven't been looking for one either."

That statement was like a punch in the stomach for Kyle. He tried not to look as disappointed as he felt but he was sure it was obvious since the blonde looked guilty.

"It's not because I don't find you fun to be around or nerdily charming, or insanely sexy." Kenny looked even more embarrassed but he kept eye contact. "I can't be with you because this is supposed to be temporary."

Kyle thought Kenny getting a job would make things less temporary.

 _I guess he still sees things that way._

There was a change in Kenny as he said, "I... I have a confession to make too."

All the color faded from Kenny's cheeks and his body began to tremble. Whatever he was thinking about reached into the core of his soul and shook him. It was almost ironic that the last rays of sunlight hit Kenny's hair so that it formed an illusionary halo, because to Kyle he did look like an angel. A broken and beautiful angel. His angel.

Kyle's heart swelled at the sight and he reached out for the shorter man whose eyes had become shiny from repressed tears.

Kenny didn't seem to mind the contact as he forced out, "I have a confession to make, but I'm not ready to put it into words. I'm sorry."

"Hey now," Kyle made a 'shhhing' sound. "It's okay. I understand." After a moment he added, "I can also accept the fact that a relationship isn't what's important right now. I just hope you can accept living with a guy who every now and then gets a boner for you."

His attempt to get Kenny to laugh worked.

"I can't believe you just said that. How unKyle of you." There was more laughter. "I can accept it just fine. I trust you after all."

Kyle felt giddy at that. Kenny's trust was like finding the Holy Grail.

"So dinner?" Kyle felt it was a drastic change in conversation but figured Kenny probably needed it. He moved back over to his cutting board and began to finish the carrots. "It'll be curry tonight. Do you think you'd like it spicy or more mild?"

"I've never tried curry before so let's be safe and go with mild."

"One mild curry coming right up."

There was no further awkwardness between the two as they ate dinner and played video games, but that night Kyle couldn't help but notice Kenny closed his bedroom door.


	6. Encroaching Nightmare

Chapter 6: Encroaching Nightmare

 **Thursday, October 23** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Kyle had only been at work for five minutes when Cartman waltzed into his cubicle space and unceremoniously dropped a large cardboard box on the floor next to Kyle's desk. Seriously, did no one respect the cubical? The box had no lid and was brimming with cartoonish skeleton cutouts and orange trimmings.

"Whelp, here you go," said Cartman as he smacked his hands together, removing a thin layer of dust.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kyle said as he picked up a small plastic black cat.

"Nope, you and Stoley are on decorating duty."

Kyle wanted to argue but knew is was pointless. "Fine."

 _Dammit Cartman, if you wanted us to decorate the office we should have done it weeks ago._

Kevin was at Kyle's side in an instant. "What's the damage?"

"An hour of our life and respect."

The man shrugged. "Could be worse."

The two of them began pulling decorations out of the box. Anything broken or inappropriate for office interior were set aside in a reject pile. Once they had a plan it didn't take long for Kyle to have the windows looking festive and for Kevin to have the counters decked in orange and black trim.

"Token, do you mind if I set this on the corner here?" Kyle held out a small plastic pumpkin for his co-worker to analyze.

"Sure. I'll put candy in it tomorrow."

"That's a great idea."

"Hey, thanks for taking care of all the decorating," said Token with a grin. Token Black was the only other coworker Kyle got along with, mostly because he was polite and kept to himself.

Kyle took a look around. They didn't do a bad job with the little resources and time they had been given. "Yup, Kevin and I made a great team."

"Count me in for cleanup," Token offered.

"I'll hold you to it!"

The rest of Kyle's morning was uneventful. He did feel a little pride when the children clinging to their mother's coattails would pause and take in the decorations with admiration. Cartman said the place looked like a hot mess but Kyle didn't think he had the right to critique when he didn't lift a finger to help.

Around noon Cartman's blonde companion came strolling into the bank. He spotted Kyle and waved, but headed straight to Cartman's office. When the blonde was on his way out Kyle beckoned him over.

 _How did I never notice this guy until recently?_

"What brings you here today?"

"Oh, I was just dropping off Eric's lunch. He forgot it this morning."

"So you two live together?"

"Yup!" The blonde beamed at him. "I see your Halloween decorations are up now. They look nice."

Kevin strolled over to Kyle's desk, "Thanks. Be sure to tell Cartman that."

"I will!" The blonde looked at the both of them. "Say, what are you fellas doing for Halloween?"

"Same thing I do every year. Dress as Darth Vader and pass out candy from my house, which is decorated as the Death Moon," was Kevin's quick reply.

When both sets of eyes fell on Kyle he mumbled that he had no plans.

"Aww, well Eric and I are attending a spooky masquerade ball at the Denton Hotel," the blonde sounded rather proud of this. "Ah, but Eric has assured me it's not actually scary."

They spent a few more minutes chatting away about the holiday until a customer entered the bank and Kyle had to depart to handle it. He was rather surprised that Cartman had planned such a thoughtful date, but from how Butters—that's the blonde's name, he finally asked—described Cartman, it sounded like there was a lot Kyle didn't know about him.

 **Saturday, October 25** Year 1

 **Kyle**

It was early Saturday morning when Kyle's phone buzzed with a text from Tweek inviting them to a private Halloween party at the cafe, with each allowed a guest.

Kyle tried not to look too eager as he asked Kenny if he would be interested. Across the table the blonde didn't look enthusiastic about the prospect. He poked at his omelet before shrugging. "I'm not really a party person."

"But you could be." Kyle bit his lip, trying not to let his hopes up. "Normally I would turn this down, but it sounds better than watching horror flicks with Stan."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

Kyle grabbed his phone and texted Stan, informing him that he now had plans for Halloween.

None of the three men had anything that resembled a costume. Stan came the closest with his uniform, but Kyle insisted he couldn't dress as a cop. Not only was it lame to go to a Halloween party as yourself, but the last time they did celebrate at a Halloween party that's what Stan wore.

Kyle decided they would buy costumes after lunch before everything decent sold out. With it being so close to Halloween though, he knew they may be out of luck.

"Stan's on his way," Kyle announced. He noticed Kenny's lips were drawn in a straight line. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, well Halloween is Damien's birthday. I usually hang with him to celebrate..."

"Invite him to the party then. Tweek said we could each bring a quest. Unless you wanted to claim Stan?"

"Nope, he's all yours." Kenny pulled out his cell phone. He hadn't had much chance to use it. He called Karen a few times, and of course to keep in touch with Kyle, but for the most part it remained unused. He flipped the phone open and searched for Damien's contact information.

Kyle could hear both sides of the conversation as the blonde tried to convince his doctor friend to join them. His effort was admirable considering he didn't seem thrilled by the idea either.

"You must not be very fun in the bedroom." Kenny laughed to something Damien said. "Just wear your doctor's getup, chicks dig doctors."

Kyle was clearing the dishes when the call ended. The two spent the next hour lounging until Stan arrived for their shopping trip. They drove to the area's largest box store for party supplies. When they arrived the parking lot was crowded, but inside the building was so large most people were spread out.

Kenny looked nervous, so Kyle gave his hand an assuring squeeze before letting go leading the group inside.

After a few wrong turns they found the costume portion of the Halloween section. There were rows upon rows of colorful garb. They moved away from the children's section and found the adult costumes with ease.

Going through the options Kyle found himself avoiding the creepier costumes like the zombie clowns and the aliens with full face masks. He caught Kenny eyeing a reaper cloak and scythe. Continuing down the rows Kyle passed some medieval costumes that reminded him of something he wore in his youth when playing Lord of the Lings with his friends. If he recalled correctly, he played an elf with Stan fighting against the evil humans.

 _We were such dorks but those were good times._

Kyle pawed through the outfits until he found a promising one. Item in hand he went to look for the others, having lost sight of them in the landscape of the department store.

When the redhead finally found Stan he was pulling out a vampire getup with goth accessories.

"Oh not that shit again."

"What? I wasn't thinking about going goth again Kyle, geeze." Stand looked down at what Kyle was carrying and smirked. "A Prince? What, is Kenny going to be your princess?"

The jab pissed Kyle off, mainly because it was true that he choose his costume to impress. Before he had a chance to tell Stan to get lost, in not those nice of words, he heard the airy tone of Kenny's reply.

"Actually..."

Kyle turned around and was met with the sight of a pink ruffle dress and a long blonde wig.

"I am rather fond of the idea of a magical princess," said Kenny as way of explanation. He revealed a wand in his right hand and pressed the heart shaped button on the handle. The wand lit the heart, shining a bright red, as magical sounds emanated from the small speaker.

Stan's jaw dropped slightly before he started laughing.

Kyle shoved the cackling man, to Kenny he said, "If you want it we can get it."

"Sweet." Kenny beamed. "What are you going to be Stan?"

"Fuck, I don't know. Maybe I'll go as Kyle's mount."

It was Kenny's turn to burst out laughing. There was mirror nearby but Kyle could feel all the blood rushing to his face.

Stan seemed to realize his mistake. "I meant like as a horse to fit the theme you guys got going on and dammit Kenny stop laughing. It wasn't that funny."

Kyle took a closer look at Kenny's costume."Does that dress come in blue?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You should wear blue, it'll go nicely with your eyes. And forget the wig."

He could tell Kenny was about to ask why when he intercepted with, "Your hair is so soft looking and the way some strands tease your shoulders gives it that playful look all magical princesses should have."

"Really now?" Kenny sounded skeptical. "I suppose if that's what you want."

"It is." Kyle blurted out.

Kenny wiggled his eyebrows and headed off to make the changes.

"So you told him?" Stan sounded surprised.

"I told him."

 **Monday, October 27** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Entering the library without being heckled at the door felt unreal to Kenny. Normally he'd be given dirty looks, judged harshly by his rough appearance. But to everyone he stood there just like anyone might. They had no idea that a month ago he was homeless and struggling to survive. He thought he would get to Karen's table unnoticed, she was the one to invite him out today, but he was stopped momentarily by the friendly brunette Heidi.

The smile stretched wide across her face as she greeted him, "Good morning! You're looking well."

Kenny bobbed his head in response.

"I'm glad," she sounded sincere. "Enjoy your time here today."

"I will, thank you."

He found Karen tucked away at what he now recognized as her favorite place to work in the library. She was surrounded by a good sized pile of books on the table, stacked all around her spread out notebook.

"Hey Karebear," he called to her.

"Hey Kenny," she lifted her head and rubbed at her eyes. "I can't believe you still call me that."

"What are you working on?"

She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "It's for a project. Our professor believes it's funny to watch us squirm so he insists we don't use the internet for our research."

Kenny hesitated to sit down. "Is now a bad time then?"

She reached out for his hand, quick to tell him how much she needed his support in these grueling times. He joined her at the table and watched her work. Every now and then she would go off tangent and ask him questions, or tell him about something silly that happened to her, but for the most part she remained focused.

Kenny was unsure how much time had passes when a group of Karen's classmates showed up. Kenny tried to excuse himself but Karen would have none of it.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my brother Kenny," she said it with unmistakable pride.

The group contained the guy Karen liked, easily identifiable from how she had described him previously. It helped that he was the only one with glasses in the group. Kenny tried to be polite in greeting them. The guy was equally as polite before the group set off in search of their own books.

As soon as they were all out of ear shot Kenny turned to Karen, "I don't like him."

She rolled her eyes and nudged him. "He didn't say more than two words to you. Besides, you wouldn't like anyone your little sister was interested in."

"That's not true."

She gave him a skeptical look and he admitted only to himself that she may be right.

As members of his sister's friends group returned with books in hand Kenny was able to excuse himself for real. At first Karen seemed disappointed, but her crush returned and the prospect of not having a big brother turned ideal.

"Good luck with your work."

"I've got this." Karen rolled up her sleeves as if to do hard labor. "I'm going to knock the prof's socks off with how well researched this paper is going to be."

Kenny headed to the closest bus stop, just a short walk down the end of the block. Riding the bus had become a fun luxury for him, thanks to Kyle having acquired a pass for him shortly after they started living together. As he stepped into the vehicle his neck began to get a prickling sensation. He looked back over his shoulder but no one was there.

"You getting on?"

"Yeah, sorry."

 _Someone was watching me, I'm sure of it._

Kenny debated taking several buses before going home, to allude any potential followers, but eventually decided against it. Not many people were on the bus, least of all anyone who looked suspicious, and he already had to transfer to get home. The extra effort for security seemed like a waste of time when he could be relaxing at home.

 **Friday, October 31** Year 1

 **Kenny**

There was a buzz of excitement as everyone got ready for the Halloween party. Kenny watched, amused, as Kyle ran around the apartment frantically trying to decide how his hair should look, because as he said "a prince must look charming, suave, but also a bit rugged." There was no way the redhead would even pull the rugged look off, but Kenny didn't have the heart to poke fun of him as he flitted about.

Kyle was quite the looker though. He was tall with a thin frame and shoulders he proudly kept straight. He had freckles, but according to the redhead most were on his shoulders. Compared to Kenny's calloused hands, Kyle's fingers were smooth and squarish.

"Have you seen my ears?" Stan paced around the living room looking at every surface. At the last minute he had decided on being a werewolf. Kyle had called it cliché, but Stan seemed happy enough with it.

"They're over by the TV," said Kenny. He watched as the man retrieved the headband and situated it on his head. "Be honest, how do I look?"

Stan was taller than Kyle but the height difference wasn't very noticeable. Unlike the other two, Stan's shoulders were broad and he had well defined muscles. In his costume it was rather noticeable that he worked out.

"You look-"

"Hot," Kyle interrupted from his place in the dining room. "If you wanted to get laid tonight I bet you could."

Stan's ears turned red. "That's not what I was going for."

"Whatever," Kyle waved him off. "Kenny, the bathroom is free so you can get in now."

Kenny hauled his costume and accessories into the room and proceeded to strip. As he shimmied into the dress he appreciated it's long length. There was no way he wanted to shave his legs for an authentic look.

At Kyle's request Kenny forewent the wig, so all he had to do was fluff his hair, add the small tiara and strap on the one inch heels. He didn't use any makeup as his face looked sharp and slightly feminine without the help. If you squint.

 _Karen and I look more alike than I realized._

Exiting the bathroom Kenny nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Woah!" Kyle, who happened to be waiting in line for one last mirror check, caught the falling blonde in time.

"My hero," Kenny said using a false soprano.

"I will always save you my princess," Kyle responded in like.

And save he did. Kenny came close to face planting an additional two times on the way to the car. After nearly falling down the stairs Kyle convinced him to ditch the plastic heels for his regular shoes, as no one would be able to see his feet anyways.

"But I wanted to be taller," was Kenny's weak protest as Kyle slipped the shoes on his feet.

"Planking the dance floor for an additional inch is ludicrous."

"Maybe he wanted his hero to save him all night," Stan snickered from the passenger seat.

Kenny reached over and swatted at the back of Stan's head. It was amazing how he was comfortable enough to even joke around like this. Kenny from a month ago was so different, withdrawn. This was nicer. This, Kyle and Stan, they were the true home.

After everyone was situated they headed to Damien's. Carpooling was fun and economical, according to Kyle.

Kenny threw open the door as soon as Kyle put the vehicle into park. With much more control in his flat shoes, he carried his dress to the door and gave it a knock. Damien lived in the same building as his clinic, which made it easier to get a hold of him.

Damien opened the door and immediately Kenny thrust a small box wrapped in blue paper at him. "Happy Birthday demon spawn."

Damien looked at the box with interest, though Kenny could tell he was trying to hide the fact. He accepted the gift and asked. "Do I have to open this now?"

"Nah, whenever."

Damien stuffed the small box into one of the pockets of his doctor's smock. He tapped the outside gently. "For later. Now where's this awesome party you promised me?"

When they arrived to Caffeine Bliss the party wasn't yet in full swing. Tables and chairs had been moved to the sides of the building to make way for dancing. Snacks and beverages were spread throughout, enticing guests to try them. While there were no peeled grapes for eyes or bloody finger sandwiches, Bebe did go all out on making her pastries festive orange and black.

It was nice at first. Kenny saw several familiar faces, regulars to the shop, and finally got to meet some of them, like Craig.

After spending a good fifteen minutes making his rounds of what Kyle liked to call "proper socializing," Kenny found himself himself swaying to the uplifting music with Kyle and Stan. The dress hampered his movements but he made the most of it.

Kyle had no rhythm, but he seemed to be enjoying himself as he swung his head back and forth, his hips shooting out in different directions.

Kenny found himself reaching out, grabbing, for Kyle's hand. While connected he began swaying both of them together. Kyle closed the distance, making sure not to step on the dress.

"This song isn't really meant for slow dancing."

Kenny shrugged, "No biggie."

They didn't do any fancy moves, just shuffled along until both found their hands unbearably sweaty. Kyle excused himself for the restroom. Stan tailed after him, saying something about having too much to drink beforehand.

All alone, Kenny fell back to hang out with Bebe and the cookies.

"Having a good time?"

"It's alright," said Kenny before sighing. "Though I much prefer the regular birthday routine."

"It's your birthday?"

"No, my friend Damien's."

"Ooo, the hottie in the doctor's getup?"

Kenny smirked, "He's the real deal actually, but yes, him."

"I have an idea, party on without me," Bebe pat him on the shoulder before heading to the kitchen.

Kenny only had a minute to question her actions before the noise in the café grew as more people came spilling in from outside. The new addition of people made Kenny feel uneasy. Many of the newcomers wore masks with their costumes, and less of the faces he could see were recognizable.

"Oh my- oh my."

Kenny turned to Tweek who had appeared beside him. He was pulling at his hair, making his mad scientist costume more authentic looking.

"Gah! Where did all these people- ngh -come from?" He asked no one in particular. Seconds later Craig was beside the man, rubbing his back in slow circles.

"Deep breaths," Craig instructed before eyeing Kenny. "Can you stay with him? I need to start finding assholes to kick out."

Once Craig disappeared Tweek began relapsing. Trying to think of something distracting, Kenny asked him, "How did you meet Craig?"

"Wh- at?"

"You two seem close, have you been friends long?"

Tweek took another deep breath before smiling, "Yeah. He was my first friend when I moved to the city. Actually, we met at a café similar to this one."

"Oh? This sounds like an interesting story."

"Not really," Tweek leaned back against the wall. "He was telling the barista off for making the 'fucking worst coffee on the planet.' I was going to berate him for such behavior but instead I declared 'I can make you the best cup of coffee you've ever tasted.'"

"And?"

"I- I did something so rash... I took him to my apartment and made him a cup." Tweek chuckled, clearly thinking back on the moment. "He liked it and encouraged me to open a shop, which I had already been planning to do. Now he's a regular."

"And something more?"

Tweek's face turned red and he started to hyperventilate.

"Sorry, sorry," Kenny grabbed for some water on a nearby table and passed it to the blonde.

Damien soon joined the two wallflowers, complaining of the crowd size and lack of decent music. He didn't hold back his critiques when he found out Tweek was the owner and party host.

"All I'm saying is dubstep."

"AH!" Bebe called out and carefully maneuvered her way to the group. "I see you haven't moved far, but anyways–" She pulled out her hands from behind her back and offered Damien a white frosted cupcake with red letters spelling out 'Happy Birthday.'

"Kenny said it was your birthday, hope you don't mind red velvet. Oh, and sorry it's just a cupcake. I didn't have time to bake a cake."

"Hey, I prefer cupcakes. It means I don't have to share." Damien took off the wrapper and devoured the offering. "It's delicious." He tossed the piece of paper before smiling down at Bebe. "Are you the baking goddess I've heard so much about?"

"Maybe. Are you the doctor pretending to be in costume?"

"Guilty."

Kenny watched only for a minute until the two began flirting. He ditched the wall to go find Kyle.

 _I would have never guessed they'd be into each other._

It wasn't a large building but the redhead was still near impossible to find in the throngs of people. Kenny cursed not having the forethought to bring his cell phone but his dress lacked pockets and he didn't know he'd need it. He was pushing his way through the crowd when a figure wearing a tux and white mask stepped into his path. From the looks of it, it was a man dressed as the Phantom of the Theater, an iconic enough character that even Kenny had heard of them.

"Hey Princess, looking for a prince?"

Kenny was surprised by the question, "As a matter of fact I am. Have you seen him?."

"Mmm, I can be your prince."

 _Oh, that was a lame pickup line. I thought the question was a little too on the nose._

While Kenny deliberated how to tell the guy he was a man, without using the phrase, "I have a dick," the man stepped closer into Kenny's personal space.

"I don't think so." The blonde lifted his magical wand and thwapped the guy in the chest before walking around him to continue looking for Kyle, who he had last seen dancing with Stan.

"Hey bitch!" The insult could barely be heard over the music. Kenny was yanked from behind, his forearm caught in a tight grip. "You're not better than me."

Mr. Theater snatched Kenny's wand away before it could be used as a weapon, but as he did so his thumb pressed the button on the rod. The heart lit up and a magical tune played. With the music thumping in the room, it almost sounded like Damien got his wish, the wand's music was impossible to hear more than a few feet from the source. The light show, however, was enough to get someone's attention.

"Hey dick for brains." A nasally voice rose above the soundtrack. "You're not on the list."

Kenny and the guy both turned to see Craig. Mr. Theater began some retort when Kenny's wand was snatched away by the self appointed bouncer.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Craig punctuated each word with a wand tap to the man's chest. Then he flipped him off.

The man looked pissed and then stormed out of the building. The two watched him go. After the doors shut Craig handed the wand back and motioned with a jerk of his head for Kenny to follow. On the other side of the dance mob was Kyle.

"Yours." Craig said to Kyle before walking away.

"There you are. I haven't seen you for awhile. Having fun?"

Kenny was silent for a moment before looping his arm around Kyle's. "I was just thinking it's pretty late. Can we go home soon?"

"Yes."

They waited a few minutes more before locating Damien.

Kenny thought he'd refuse and go home with Bebe, since they seemed to hit it off, but the man seemed just as sick of people as they were.

"Wait a minute, where's Stan?"

"He already left. Said he was tired and took a taxi home," Kyle explained as they headed outside. The cool air was refreshing after being stuck with a bunch of moving bodies.

"Did he go home with a lady friend?" Damien asked.

"No way, Stan is not like that. He doesn't do one night stands." Kyle assisted Kenny into the front passenger seat. He made sure all of the dress' ruffles were in before closing the door.

Kenny didn't wait for Kyle to get in before asking Damien, "What about you, hot shot?"

Several slips of paper with sloppily written phone numbers was revealed as Damien's response. Kenny whistled, impressed by the quantity of them. "Do you plan to give any of them a reply?"

"Of course not." Damien held up a single slip of paper, kept separate from the others. "I only wanted the one I asked for."

Kenny didn't have to ask to know it was Bebe's.

When they finally made it home Kenny was more than eager to get out of the dress. He'd had enough of being a princess for one night. In his eagerness to be free, Kenny got the zipper caught on its way down.

 _Shit._

"Kyle?" He scooted to the door of his bedroom and opened it. "I need help. I'm stuck."

The redhead appeared from his own bedroom, already clad in shorts and a large T-shirt. He was quick to offer help but he took forever actually getting the zipper free.

Kenny tried not to think about Kyle's fingers ghosting across his back. It felt nice, but he didn't want to admit that to himself, especially not with Kyle so close.

"There you go," Kyle said just as the blue fabric began to slide down Kenny's body. "Uh, if you need any more help just holler."

"Thanks."

Once in casual clothes Kenny popped into the living room where he thought he heard Kyle moving about. Just as he thought, the redhead was sitting at the dining table stirring a cup. The light brown liquid was immediately identifiable as tea. The lavender smell indicated it was one of Kyle's favorites for nighttime.

"Hey, can we talk?"

The redhead looked up from his cup surprised. "It's kinda late don't you think, can this wait until morning?"

"Sure." Kenny tried not to feel disappointed. "Night."

"Goodnight."

Kenny's eyes snapped open and were met with darkness. There was a hand on his shoulder lightly shaking. Light spilling in from the hallway revealed Kyle, who was beside his bed, face creased in worry. "You were having a nightmare."

"Nothing new."

"I could hear you... Can I do anything to help?" Kyle asked meekly. "I could make you some tea, leave the hall light on, look under your bed."

"I'm not afraid of imaginary monsters."

"Some monsters are real."

"I'll be fine since I have you looking out for me." Kenny could hear Kyle make his way out. Just before the bedroom door was shut he called out, "Thanks for waking me."


	7. Unaccounted For

Chapter 7: Unaccounted For

 **Saturday, November 1** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Kyle woke to the unmistakable smell of smoke.

 _The apartment is on fire!_

He jumped out of bed and raced out the bedroom. The smoke was easily traced to the kitchen where instead of roaring flames there was Kenny washing a frying pan in the sink. Set out on the table was a plate of eggs and turkey sausage that looked delicious, not an inch of them charcoal. Kenny noticed his presence, his face quickly becoming apologetic.

"Some egg dripped onto the burner. I'll clean it up, I promise."

Kyle relaxed. "You made breakfast."

"I hope it tastes good." Kenny brought two cups of orange juice to the table and Kyle sat down, still in his pjs.

"It smells good."

Kenny frowned, "The entire place smells like burnt egg."

The redhead shrugged, scooping up eggs and shoving them into his mouth. It tasted good, with just the right amount of pepper. "What a treat."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "I was thinking we could do that celebrating today, for the job."

"Oh yes!" Kyle had nearly forgotten about it in all the craziness of the holiday. "Let's eat out tonight."

"We don't have to go that far-" Kenny shuffled the eggs around his plate.

"Why not?"

There was no stopping Kyle's enthusiasm. The two of them set off for the shopping district so they could peruse the novelty stores and bookshops. At first Kenny was reluctant, but nothing made him forget his objections faster than looking at books. They traveled by means of bus, that way they didn't need to worry about parking. All they had to do was follow their whims.

While taking a break for lunch Kenny took interest in a poster advertising an art exhibit that happened to be taking place that night.

"Let's go to it."

"What?" Kenny looked up from his sandwich.

"Do you like art?"

"Not really." The blonde look embarrassed as he folded in on himself. "I was just curious."

"We'll go. It'll be a fun experience."

The two of them spent several more hours walking around before they headed home to change. The art exhibit was a black tie event. This gave Kenny a chance to wear his fancier clothes for something other than job interviews. He chose his black slacks and button up blue long sleeve shirt, with accompanying black vest. Kyle went with white jeans and a plaid shirt, the look complete with white suspenders. He ran a comb through his unruly curls before they headed out again. This time Kyle drove.

"Woah." Kenny pressed his face against the glass, eyes lighting up as they neared the old cathedral, the backdrop to the exhibit. The dozens of gargoyles stood out against the darkening blue sky as day melted into night. A red carpet led guests to the main doorway, and the people entering it were so fashionably dressed they could have been celebrities. Maybe some were. It was hard to say since Kyle didn't pay any attention to who was famous.

Kyle parked and quickly got out to escort Kenny. The man was looking lost, clearly feeling out of place. Even for Kyle this place was a bit out of his league, but he wore a smile as he lead the way. Once inside the art was so spectacular that any unease he had was forgotten.

Kenny also appeared enamored as he approached a wall sized black and white piece that depicted a dilapidated part of the city. Neither said anything as they moved through the displays. Multiple artist were being featured here, each with their own unique style. Kyle liked the colorful ones that were abstract, whereas Kenny tended to spend the most time gazing as the realistic grunge ones.

 _He can probably relate to them the most._

They were standing beside an oil painting of a woman looking out a window when a voice called to them.

"I thought that was you Kyle."

He knew without turning around that it was Wendy Testaburger, the bitch who crushed Stan's heart and sent him into a spiral of alcoholism. Kyle would never forgive her. He turned around, forcing a smile. "Hello."

Wendy looked around, her glossy black hair shimmering in the low lighting. Her trimmed eyebrows scrunched together. "He's not here?"

"No."

She nodded her head, her shoulders marginally slouching. She smiled at him, asking, "How are you?"

"Good." Kyle was purposefully curt. "It seems you're doing well." He nodded toward the piece he and Kenny had been looking at. It was impossible to miss the fact that her name was on a dozen of the artworks.

"Yeah..." Her features softened. "How is he? It's been awhile since we last hung out."

Rage filled Kyle. His hands balled into fists, it took everything he had not to lash out at her. Instead of yelling, or going for her eyes, he just glared. She had no right asking, and even less of a right to know. He had spent months helping Stan recover, and even now sometimes Kyle worried the cop would relapse. Their Saturday rituals started from necessity, back when living day to day was a struggle for Stan. It still pissed him off that Stan considered her a friend, letting her even be in parts of his life.

The silence said it all.

"Right, none of my business." She finally noticed Kenny. "I'm sorry-" She looked flustered just as a busty redhead appeared at her elbow. It was the woman from the painting.

"There you are," said the newcomer. "They're auctioning off your baby now, you should be there."

"Yes!" Wendy seemed relieved. She bowed her head politely toward Kyle and then was gone, lost in the throng of people.

"Who was that?"

"The bitch that crushed Stan's heart."

Kenny looked at the painting. "Suddenly I'm not so keen on art... could we get dinner now?"

Kyle gladly whisked him away to the promised GFC restaurant.

"We might be a little over dressed for here but you seemed really excited about fried chicken, so I thought this was where we should go after all."

"You remembered." Kenny looked ecstatic, his grin stretched from ear to ear.

Despite the fast food atmosphere, and kids screaming in the background, Kyle found himself more relaxed here than at the art exhibit. It helped that Kenny also appeared more at ease, though the man always held some level of tenseness. No matter where they were every few minutes his eyes would dart to the exits. But at least here he was smiling into a bucket of chicken.

"To the new job," Kyle held up a chicken leg, as a means of a toast.

"Woo!" Kenny nudged the leg with a wing. They both burst into a fit of laughter, earning a glare from the mother at the other booth. This only made them laugh harder.

When they got home Kyle sent Kenny on ahead so he could check for mail. He wasn't expecting anything, as his monthly bills came at the beginning and middle of the month, so he was a bit surprised to see a green envelope. A quick glance at the front revealed it was from his mother and father.

 _A letter is a bit old fashioned, mom._

Without waiting to use his letter opener, he slid his pinky under the flap and tore the paper open. The card featured a generic picturesque view of the Rocky Mountains. On the inside in cursive scrawl was his mother's invitation to Thanksgiving dinner, not optional. He skipped passed the part where she threatened to bring the turkey to him if he tried to ditch.

 _Hmm, Thanksgiving. I'll ask Kenny to come. Would that be weird? Maybe he wants to spend it with Karen... Well it can't hurt to ask._

 **Monday, November 3** Year 1

 **Kenny**

First day at the new job was filled with long winded orientation speeches and rule books. Kenny listened to both Tweek and Bebe explain their jobs, but really he'd never be in the kitchen baking. Since he had already received a tour Tweek just went over the smaller details, like where the eyewash station and fire extinguisher were.

The hardest part was remembering all of the different types of drinks. Luckily there was a cheat sheet on their side of the counter, but Kenny knew he wouldn't be able to rely on it forever. The second half of his day was spent on trial by fire. He began taking and making people's orders. Both Bebe and Tweek were understanding, even when he messed up Craig's order. It was meant to be practice, but he still felt like he failed them.

"D-don't sweat it. Even I had trouble when I first started. And m-gah dad had been trying to teach me for years prior."

Kenny just nodded as he gulped down his mistake. There was no point in wasting a perfectly good chai tea.

During his lunch hour Kenny huddled in the backroom near the broom closet. He wanted to be out of the way, and left alone, but it wasn't long before Bebe spotted him.

"You can eat out front you know."

"I know."

She looked down at her nails, admiring their polish. "So, how is your friend doing?"

"Friend?"

"Damien." She continued trying to look nonchalant but Kenny could tell she was pretty interested.

"Why don't you ask him yourself."

She sighed. "I was hoping he would text me after the party, but he never did."

"Believe it or not, he's actually a bit shy."

Her eyes lit up, "And so I need to become the hunter." She walked away muttering something about whether or not to use emojis.

 _Good luck demon spawn._

It felt like forever until the end of the day, but Kenny enjoyed the honest work. It was a nice change from his previous lifestyle. He never thought he could make a wage, especially not at such a nice establishment. City people sure loved their coffee, because Tweek was able to promise him a pay above minimum wage.

Kyle swung by shortly after Kenny's shift ended, announcing he had ordered them a pizza for dinner. On the trip home he was grilled about the new job. The redhead wouldn't stop asking about it until they were both nearly passed out on the couch.

The knock on the door saved Kenny from answering more questions about how the tea is made.

"Can you get that while I make some space?"

"Sure, do I need cash?"

Kyle handed him a ten before moving over to the counter to move cups and paperwork.

Kenny opened the door. On Kyle's welcome mat was a tall man whose uniform barely stretched over his large frame. He pulled his hat down over his face in greeting, his mouth set in a straight line. He didn't look happy to be there.

"That will be $9.75," said the delivery man.

Kenny couldn't help but feel nervous, as this wasn't their regular delivery person, who was peppy girl in high school. He handed over the money and patiently waited for the man to pull out a quarter from his belt pouch. He finally found one and placed it on Kenny's outstretched palm.

Kenny looked up at the man's face, trying to see below the visor. Kyle came up behind him, grabbing the box. "Thank you."

"Good evening," said the man as he left.

The redhead closed the door, getting a good look at Kenny. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry," Kenny shook his head. "I thought I knew him."

"Not who you thought it was?"

"Guess not." Kenny took a deep breath.

 _It wasn't him._

 **Wednesday, November 5** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Kyle spent the first hour of work getting new bank accounts in order before switching to work on the new credit card promotion they would be pushing over the next three months. It was always a pain in the butt, a task Cartman never hesitate to delegate to him. Eventually everyone else would need to be brought into the plan though.

Desperate to rest his eyes after reading pages and pages of tiny text, Kyle left for the break room. Kevin was lounging at the table, attention glued to the TV screen that was usually left on the news channel. Kyle grabbed a water bottle before joining his co-worker. He was curious to know what was so interesting.

"And she just came out of nowhere, snarling at me," said a sobbing woman. She looked to be in her mid-forties, middle class. She dabbed a tissue at her eyes. "My poor Amelia barked and barked, but that did nothing. That mad woman tried to bite me. I screamed and tried to run–" More sobbing. "I was so lucky that garbage truck driver was there. If he hadn't scared her off I'm not sure what would have happened to me."

The camera switched back to the news anchor, who looked disgusted. He began talking about how this wasn't the first case of a homeless person attacking people on the street, and that police have reported an increase in crime in parts of the city where the homeless gather.

"Crazy world." Kevin didn't bother to look over to see if Kyle was even paying attention.

"Yeah..."

"There have been a lot of reports like this lately," said Kevin as he turned away from the TV. "I think the mayor is planning to implement new laws, maybe increase the city police force, but so far all he's done is twiddle his thumbs."

"Don't respect him?"

Cartman ducked his head into the room. "Get back to work Jew and Asian."

"No way."

"Busy."

"Dammit guys, respect muh authority!"

Kevin and Kyle shared a look and tried to suppress their laughter. Despite their protests both of them headed back to work.

When lunchtime came Kyle left to pick Kenny up. Tweek was pretty cool about letting them sync their breaks as long as it wasn't during the lunchtime rush. They were able to travel to the closest fast food joint, Subsay, whenever they didn't want to eat at Caffeine Bliss.

"How has your day been?"

"Bebe makes sweet treats but put whipped cream instead of frosting on one cupcake and she's like a devil." Kenny's sky blues were large, unblinking. Kyle wasn't sure at first if he was serious, but after no smiles were cracked he took the blonde's word on the matter.

 _Don't fuck with Bebe's pastries, duly noted._

"You'll get used to it soon enough."

"I suppose." Kenney ducked his head, a tic Kyle noticed him doing whenever he felt shy. "I prefer making the coffee to helping Bebe though."

As he heard more and more about Kenny's day he couldn't help but lament how much the blonde had grown in such a short amount of time.

 _His world is getting larger and the space I occupy smaller._

Sharing was hard.

 **Friday, November 7** Year 1

 **Kyle**

The time was just past 5:30 p.m. when Kyle decided to call Kenny.

"I'm sorry, I'll be stuck at work for a couple of more hours. We're starting this big promotion and I need to get some details hammered out."

"I understand." Kenny sounded tired himself. "Will you be home for dinner?"

"Eat without me, just in case. And if it gets late go ahead and head to bed."

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting."

"I'm sure. I'll be home as soon as I can."

Kyle shoved his phone into his back pocket and sighed.

"Stop that," Cartman ordered. "None of us want to be here, but the sooner we get this shit done the sooner we can eat."

"I know, sorry."

Token and Kevin gave him sympathetic nods. They were all together in the main meeting room. Spread out on the table before them were piles of paperwork, stuffed animal mascots, promotional pens and other odds and ends.

"Can someone please explain the benefits package to me again? How I'm reading it, the customer is actually getting ripped off." Kevin pointed to the paragraph he was confused about.

Minutes ticked away into hours until it was finally past 7 p.m., which is when rumbles from Cartman's stomach could be heard over the grumbling opinions.

"Enough!" Cartman slapped the table and stood up. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

Everyone cheered.

Cartman grabbed his coat from off the back of his chair."Men, would you like to go get Chinese with me? My treat."

"I appreciate the offer but my wife would kill me," said Token as he headed for the door. "Goodnight everyone."

"Can we go for Mexican?" asked Kevin.

"Fine, whatever." Cartman turned off the lights and locked the door behind them. "Are you in Jew?"

 _This is very uncharacteristic of the fat-ass. Not only inviting us out but offering to pay. This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity..._

"Okay, but I'll meet you guys there."

The restaurant was one of those that tried too hard with its theme. The roof of the building was a giant yellow sombrero with colorful lights dangling from the rim. Inside the walls were painted with cactus and maracas, and everything matched with Mexican stereotypes. Kyle would have thought the place was being horribly racist, but their waiter, Romero, seemed cheerful despite the uniform that required him to look like a matador, complete with red cape.

Cartman ordered beer for himself and some appetizers for the table as soon as they were seated.

"This place sure is something else." Kevin whistled, eyes roaming the décor. He had room to talk since his parents owned one of the city's three main Chinese restaurants.

Cartman shrugged. "As long as the food is good."

As the night wore on a vibrant shade of pink spread across Cartman's cheeks. Kyle thought the man was buzzed, which was confirmed when he dropped a bombshell.

"Thanks guys for coming out." Cartman was staring down into his drink. "Butters is visiting his folks tonight and I didn't really want to eat alone. It's something you kind of get used to–eating together, that is."

Kevin and Kyle shared a look, silently swearing that they would never say a word of this to Cartman when he was sober.

 _That's kind of cute. I guess he really does care for Butters._

After everyone cleaned their plates Kevin offered to chauffeur Cartman home. It had been a long night, but an interesting one. It was close to 9 p.m. when Kyle finally made it home. He flipped the living room light on and immediately noticed Kenny asleep at the table, his hair spread out like a fan. Beside him was an unfamiliar package wrapped in blue.

Kyle placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder and gave is a slow shake. As soon as the Kenny's eyes fluttered open Kyle asked, "What are you doing here? If you're going to wait for me, despite my suggestion of going to bed, then you should at least pick a more comfortable location."

"If I had you would have let me sleep, this guaranteed you'd wake me." Kenny lifted the box and offered it out.

"What's this? What's the occasion?" Kyle took it.

"It's a thank you present. It's not much... but I wanted to get you something."

"You spent your first paycheck on me?" Kyle was touched. He unwrapped the gift, carefully peeling back the tape to reveal a book by one of his favorite authors. "Oh wow! I've never even heard of this one before."

He flipped the book over and read the back. Apparently this was Gregg Hurphrey's most recent book, but it was a rewrite of something he planned out in his youth. It was most likely a blend of new and old styles.

"Well I hope it's a good one." Kenny stood up and stretched. Kyle couldn't help but noticed the man's pale mid-drift peek out as his arms went over his head. Kyle was tempted to touch so he clamped his fingers even tighter on the book.

"I'm off to bed. Night."

"Goodnight."

Kyle watched Kenny disappear down the hallway. He was pretty tired, but the thought of a new book almost excited him as much as the blonde's skin had. He contemplated the now empty seat before he gave in and sat down.

 _I'll just read the first chapter._


	8. Ambiguous Actions

Chapter 8: Ambiguous Actions

 **Monday, November 10** Year 1

 **Kenny**

 _What a slow day. I can count the number of customers on a single hand._

First there was the lady jogger who stopped by as soon as they opened their doors. She looked like a college student with the typical messy bun and sweatpants with the brand name printed on her ass. Next came the elderly gent who made it a habit of drinking his coffee while working on the daily crossword puzzle printed in the newspaper. Oddly enough he never knew the latest news.

Sometime around 10 a.m. a mom and her kids came by for a quick snack. Kenny wasn't sad to see them go, seeing as how he had to wipe the display case after they left grubby hand-prints on the glass. A few other groups came in but took their orders to go.

Later in the day two office ladies, regulars, stopped by on their lunch break. Both women were notorious gossipers and had nothing but shit to say about their boss. They reminded him of Kyle and the redhead's similar workplaces woes.

Speaking of the redhead, Kenny was able to see Kyle for lunch. Today they ate inside the cafe since it was so quiet. They went through their routine of questions, asking about each other's day. It lacked depth but it was comfortable. They were comfortable. After the redhead left Kenny went back to sweeping the floor, since he had nothing better to do until the jingle of the bell above the door had him flashing his best smile.

"Hey," Damien greeted him with a wave. "You make the coffee, right? I'll just have a drip, no sugar or creamer." He walked over to the counter, admiring all of the baked goodies. He pointed at a chocolate ganache cupcake. "And this."

Damien was dressed in his white coat, most likely on a break. He shot Kenny some questions about work as Kenny got started on his order.

"This place is rather quaint. I didn't notice it so much at the party, but it has a nice feel."

"I like it. It's relaxing." Kenny handed over the cup. "Careful, it's pretty hot."

"I can handle the heat."

Money was exchanged but Damien made no move to leave. His eyes roamed the walls, seeming to admire the artwork before they drifted back behind the counter.

"Sorry to tell you but Bebe is in the middle of baking, and ain't no friendship worth interrupting her process."

"Ah, well that's okay. I'd rather you keep your head. Later."

When Tweek returned from his own lunch break Kenny went back to wiping tables and sweeping. It was true he made the coffee, but when Tweek was around he always left it to the expert. No point in disappointing the customers.

As he was adjusting the sugar packets at one of the booths he felt like he was being watched. He looked over at the two office ladies, whose attention was clearly set on something outside.

The older of the two broke eye contact with the window first. Sounding appalled she asked her companion,"Isn't that guy creepy?"

"I know, right! I wonder why he's staring in like that."

Kenny's eyes darted over to the window. It was hard to make out the guy's face underneath his beard and beanie, but without a doubt he was sporting gang tattoos. It was hard to say if he was a member of Petei's gang, but that would explain the intense staring.

 _They better not cause trouble for Tweek or I will personally kick their asses._

His plans for revenge, if it came down to that, were interrupted when Tweek called him over to the counter. "Take this to the corner table."

It was another guy buried face deep in a newspaper, startling headlines about city safety caught Kenny's attention. The news must have been riviting because the customer didn't even look at Kenny as he set the cup down.

"Here's your espresso."

 **Saturday, November 22** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Kyle watched as Kenny flitted about the room, double checking his hair in the mirror, tapping his sides for a wallet and performing a key check. He'd been getting ready all night for his outing with Karen, planning to take her to a movie. The blonde was just putting his shoes on when his cell phone went off.

"Ello? I was just heading out to meet you... Oh? Oh. Well you can't let an opportunity like this pass you by." Kenny took his right shoe off, discarding it by the left one. "I'm sure! We can do our thing another time. Now be safe, and let him know that if he tries anything you don't consent to then I'll break his knuckles." Kenny laughed. "I love you too, bye." Kenny's shoulders slumped as he ended the call.

Kyle didn't have to ask, he knew just looking, "She busy?"

"Got asked out by her crush." Kenny smiled at him. "How can I compete with that?"

"Well you were right in that you can just reschedule, however, just because she's busy doesn't mean you should let the day go to waste."

Kenny's smile grew, "Do you have something in mind?"

"Well, there are several hours between now and when Stan is supposed to come over..." Kyle watched as Kenny went from smiles to panic in an instant, possibly getting the wrong idea about what he was going to suggest. While Kyle did find it amusing to tease the blonde, he put him out of his misery."Why don't you let me take you to that museum on Fourth Avenue?"

"The one with the lions and fountains out front?"

"The one you've been drooling over, yes."

Kenny looked excited, "But haven't you been there before?"

"Yeah, but I think it'll be a lot more fun with you."

The two bundled up in their jackets, it was hard to ignore the cold autumn winds, and waited for the bus to pick them up. Since Kenny started living with him, Kyle found himself taking the bus system more often. The trip to the museum was a short one, since it was close to the college district. This particular museum was one that tried to cover the history of the earth in a three story building. It focused on nothing specific so it was great for school field trips. Both times Kyle had gone he saw a bunch of munchkins.

When they arrived the place didn't seem too busy. Kenny immediately headed to the front door, fishing for his wallet.

"What are you doing?"

"Buying tickets," Kenny said.

"But that's money you were saving to take Karen some place." Kyle could tell Kenny was about to argue so he added, "I wanted to take you here, so let me."

He stepped in front before Kenny could protest and passed the lady behind the glass his debit card. He had helped Kenny open a bank account as soon as he received his first check but the debit card had yet to arrive in the mail.

Kenny was quiet, brooding, until they stepped inside and he saw the large statue of a woolly mammoth. "Oh wow." Kenny raced over to stand next to it. "It's so big!"

"Should we stroll down the prehistoric era first then?"

"Yes." Kenny looked really serious. "To do this right we have to start at the beginning."

He grabbed Kyle's hand and dragged him down the right hall where a sign indicated it was the start of their journey through time.

 _Did he grab it on purpose, or was it just a reflex?_

When Kenny let go Kyle was sad. The blonde pressed a button for the electronic tour guide to start talking about cavemen as they stared at the wax figures inside the realistic looking diorama.

"That's sure a mean looking guy."

"Yeah, his stance does seem awfully threatening, the club doesn't help."

"I wonder how cavemen courted cave-women."

"Hard to say," said Kyle. "I know movies and books like to portray them as animals, carting away whomever they wish to bed." He elbowed Kenny, "I'd be careful if I were you, you're pretty cute."

Kenny seemed to catch onto the joke, "Well you're pretty cute yourself." He regarded the figures once more. "But what does it matter? They're made of wax."

Kyle thought he saw the blonde shudder, so he grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the next display, this one of a saber-tooth tiger.

Over the course of the tour Kyle kept trying to bring up Thanksgiving, but the right time just never came up. He knew he was acting silly agonizing over it, but he wanted Kenny to know how much it would mean to him if he joined in, but at the same time didn't want to add unwanted pressure.

The two of them spent all afternoon looking through the museum and were only just entering the Iron Age wing when their feet announced they would walk no further.

"Don't look so disappointed." He nudged Kenny. "We can come back another day and continue where we left off."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, let's head out. We don't want Stan to beat us home."

They had just entered the apartment, hadn't even closed the door, when Stan popped his head in.

"Did you guys just get back?"

"Yup, we were at the museum all day," Kenny announced with a grin. He held up his souvenir stuffed mammoth as proof.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hell yes," said Kenny.

"Good, because I brought tacos and thrillers."

Kenny accepted the greasy bag and began digging in before Kyle could pull the plates out. All three ended up on the couch, same set up as always with Kyle in the middle. They passed the bag around, pulling out hard shell tacos and soft ones alike. The first thriller played on in the background, but for the most part they were engrossed in their food. By the second movie Kenny was asleep, draped against the arm of the couch. Kyle felt pretty worn out too, and was tempted to join the blonde in sleep.

At some point he did just that.

 **Sunday, November 23** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Warm air tickled Kyle's ear, punctuated by the soft sound of breathing. He cracked open an eye and looked at the haphazard position they'd ended up in. All three of them fell asleep on the couch, the movie stuck on the title screen with a pale face flashing every couple of seconds.

Kenny torso was sprawled across the arm of the couch, only his legs had at some point migrated to Kyle's lap. Stan, who was responsible for the unusual awakening, had his head propped against the redhead's shoulder.

Kyle allowed himself a moment to collect his thoughts, and give his morning wood a chance to disappear, before waking the others.

"We've really got to stop doing this," Stan joked with Kenny before muttering something about a sore neck.

"I'll make breakfast." Kyle made a quick stop at the bathroom before heading to the kitchen. Stan was pretty useless in the mornings when it came to food. The cop was usually pretty lazy and went with food that could either be microwaved or poured into a bowl, which was why Kyle was used to cooking for the both of them.

The others started playing video games with each other until the pancakes were ready. They most likely would have spent the day goofing off together, but Stan got called into work—something about backup needed for a drug bust.

Kyle grabbed for his own keys shortly after Stan left. "We're running low on everything so I'm heading to the grocery store."

"Can I come? To help."

"Please."

Kenny grabbed a shopping cart as soon as they entered HealthyFoods. Kyle let him push it around as he unfolded his list. It was pretty long, with items taking them all across the store. Most of the time Kyle picked up groceries on the way home from work, so this was their first big food shop together. The whole domestic experience made Kyle feel like they were a couple, like shopping was a normal activity for them. He had to wonder what the other shoppers saw.

 _Do they think we're just friends? Family? Or could they possibly see us as lovers. I don't think we look particularly gay, or bi. Is there a certain look? Or maybe–_

"Kyle?"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted orange juice this time or pomegranate?"

"Pomegranate."

They continued working down the list. Kyle had items on the list organized in the order they appeared in the store, based on his usual route. It made things simple and he never once had to backtrack.

In the produce section Kenny was admiring the pumpkins when Kyle finally popped the question. "I'm going to my hometown for Thanksgiving and I was hoping you'd come with me. Would you like to?"

Kenny's expression was impossible to read.

"As a friend."

Kyle wondered if that would help, he wasn't trying to trick him or anything.

"I-"

"There will be lots of homemade food, my mom's a pretty great cook."

"Okay." Kenny's eyes were sparkling, food was always a good incentive with him. "As long as you don't think it will be too much trouble, I'd love to come."

"Fantastic! I'll let them know you're coming."

Kenny's eyes darted to the floor. "Do they know about me?"

"I told them I have a roommate now, but I didn't share many details no matter how much my mother pried."

Kenny nodded but didn't lift his gaze.

Kyle looked over at the fruit stands. "Cantaloupes or watermelons?"

Kenny got a cheeky grin, "Watermelons, always."


	9. Ambivalent Feelings

Chapter 9: Ambivalent Feelings

 **Wednesday, November 26** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Kenny had packed everything he would need for a short stay with Kyle's family the night before. It had been easy to do, since the anxiety clawing at his stomach and throat made sleep impossible until the early hours of the morning. Even then his sleep had been restless, periodically waking to the darkness and the mocking LED clock on the nightstand.

Using Kyle's spare backpack, Kenny had neatly stored clothes, toiletries–a word Kyle taught him–and some books for entertainment.

 _Maybe I should bring another shirt. But is there room? I could leave one of the books, but what if I'm not in the mood for fantasy..._

"You better take a shower or you're going to run out of time," Kyle warned from the doorway, a towel wrapped around his head and waist.

Kenny tried not to stare as he made his way to the bathroom. Once in the shower he allowed himself to address the fears that had him tossing and turning.

 _This is a terrible idea. What if they hate me? What if Kyle starts to hate me? I'm sure I'm going to embarrass myself. Or insult them, somehow. What was I thinking agreeing to a Thanksgiving meal with his family? Hell, I haven't done that with my own family ever. What do people even do for the holiday?_

Kenny lathered the shampoo into his locks, self conscious of smelling like the poverty that used to cling to him like a second layer of skin.

 _Will Ike be there?_

Breakfast was a hasty meal of oatmeal as the two rushed out the door to keep on schedule. The trip was going to take a good chunk of their day but Kenny didn't mind.

"All set?" Kyle had stuffed their luggage in the trunk but kept a cooler up front with water and snacks.

"Yes. I think."

"Relax." Kyle started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Kenny sighed, slouching further into his seat. "That's easier said than done."

"I'm nervous too. But it's okay to be nervous." The redhead dared to look away from the road long enough to flash Kenny a confident smile, the act stretching out his freckles. "I learned early on that things will always have a way of working out."

"So the stories of your mom Stan told me were exaggeration?"

Kenny didn't miss the eyebrow twitch.

"She can be a bit high strung, but I really think she's mellowed some over the years."

"Real reassuring."

"Unless you're trying to corrupt the minds of innocent children I don't think you'll have a problem."

They fell into silence.

"Kenny?" Kyle's voice held an edge of concern.

"Yeah?"

"You feeling alright? Normally I would expect a joke from you, some quip or another."

"Yeah, sorry, guess I'm still just nervous."

While they traveled along hundreds of miles of pavement, Kyle talked about living in South Park and all the nonsense that went on there. Kenny had to wonder if some of the events were childhood exaggeration. He listened anyways, rapt by the stories being told.

Brown grass turned white before Kenny's eyes as the car climbed higher in elevation. Soon they were surrounded by mountains and laid out before them houses speckled the valley.

"We're here!" Kyle sounded jubilant as he began an impromptu tour of his hometown, pointing out the highlights. There weren't many.

They arrived at Kyle's house a little past two, the sun still high in the sky and casting the green house in flattering light. Kenny had never seen so many colorful houses before, bright blues, reds and yellows were all over the neighborhood. As soon as Kyle knocked the front door flew open and a large woman engulfed him in a hug. She wore a black skirt and a blue sweater, her red hair pinned in a beehive up-do.

"Bubbe!" She fawned over Kyle for a few minutes before letting him inside the house, prying the suitcase from his hands.

With his backpack slung over his shoulder, Kenny approached the door next. He made eye contact with the woman, letting slip a nervous smile.

"You must be Kenny." She offered him a smile of her own, "Our home is your home for the weekend."

"Thank you Mrs. Broflovski." He stepped inside.

"Oh please, call me Sheila."

The panic returned in full, as Kenny wasn't sure if he should actually address her so familiarly.

Kyle saved him though by chiming from inside, "Stan doesn't even call you that."

"How is Stanley?"

"Good."

Sheila stepped aside and Kenny entered her home. He immediately noticed a temperature difference. The house, unlike Kyle's apartment, was swathed in knicknacks, framed photos and floral decorations. It had a personal touch that, to Kenny, embodied the definition of "homey."

"Are you boys hungry?"

"Always." This time Kenny's smile was genuine.

"Kyle honey, why don't you take Kenny up to your room while I prepare a late lunch."

"Sure."

Kenny followed Kyle up the stairs where a row of family portraits hung with care. He made a note to examine them closely later, and continued up onto the landing where they proceeded to pass several doors before coming to a stop.

"Now before we go in, I want you to know that my room looks the same way it did when I was in high school. So you can poke fun of it, but like..."

Kenny rolled his eyes as he reached around the redhead and opened the door. "I used to live in a box, I won't judge."

Inside was pretty basic, very much Kyle's style. There was a bed, a desk, a computer on the desk, some action figures, a microscope and a few posters on the wall. Kenny sat his bag on the floor next to the closet and watched as Kyle maneuvered his suitcase to the foot of the bed.

"My room was always pretty simple too."

Warm brown eyes darted over to meet blue ones, and the blonde gave a small smile. "Before the cardboard boxes, that is."

A blush coated over Kyle's freckles. Kenny was trying to figure out why he was embarrassed when a knock on the open door startled him from his thoughts.

Ike's lanky figure leaned against the door frame, his eyes quickly passing over Kenny before staring down his brother. "Lunch."

Just looking at the young man made Kenny's heart rate spike back up.

 _No wonder I'm nervous, our last encounter was less than ideal. I hope he's not holding any grudges over me taking his room._

As if Ike could hear his thoughts he looked over at the blonde, their eyes meeting for a second before Ike broke away, leaving the doorway empty.

Kyle and Kenny immediately followed, not wanting to leave Sheila waiting. The dining room and kitchen, which were seamlessly connected, matched the décor of the living room. Already seated at the table was a man who could undoubtedly be Kyle's father. Beside the man was Ike, and beside Ike was a young woman. Kyle said nothing about having a sister. The woman's hair was a dirty yellow, where Kenny's was colored more like a baby chick. It was her hair color that made him assume she wasn't family, or at least not direct family.

"Hi Kyle," the woman gave the redhead a sweet little smile.

 _Uh oh. Old flame?_

Kenny felt a twinge of jealousy, but Kyle extinguished those emotions pretty quickly when he asked, "Who are you?"

"Annabelle, from the fourth grade. I moved away right before junior high."

Kyle nodded his head slowly. "Annie? Sorry, you look different with your hair grown out and you being an adult and all."

She giggled. The sound made Kenny want to puke. It was bad enough she was glued so close to Ike, but to try and flirt with Kyle as well?

 _That bitch._

Kyle sat by his mother and Kenny was happy to take the seat between him and Annabelle.

"I'm sorry," Kyle began, though he didn't sound apologetic. "But why are you here?"

"Be nice to your brother's girlfriend. Annabelle is also joining us for Thanksgiving."

Ike leaned into the girl, whispering in her ear. They talked quietly among themselves and Sheila began grilling Kyle about his life. Kenny couldn't get over the odd couple.

 _So she must be several years older than Ike if she went to school with Kyle._

All in all lunch went well. Both Kenny and Kyle handled any questions about their living situation smoothly, and vaguely. The blonde thought he'd die when Ike pipped in asking how they had met, but Kyle was able to whip out a short story with ease. He must have been thinking about it ahead of time.

Kenny was sad they lied, but he didn't want the pity or stigmas. Maybe someday they could come clean.

After all the dishes were cleared away Sheila began preparing food for tomorrow's Thanksgiving meal. She'd already done a lot of the prep-work, but said she still had a ways to go.

Ike challenged his brother to a match on the resident game system, which the redhead immediately agreed to. Apparently they were keeping score, and by Kyle's enthusiasm to play, Kenny assumed he was losing. Annabelle was recruited to help out in the kitchen, rolling out dough for the biscuits that would be shaped and left in the refrigerator to be baked the next day.

Kenny hovered behind the couch for several minutes, watching the intense battle on screen until he finally had the nerve to return to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Broflovski? Can I help?"

The woman turned to regard him, her mouth shaped in an "o" of surprise before turning back around to cut potatoes. "Oh no deary, leave this to us women."

"Um."

She looked back to see he was still there. A smile then graced her lips. "Well if you'd like to help I could use a strong hand to chop vegetables."

He nodded eagerly, accepting the offered red checkered apron that matched Annabelle's. Shelia's was much larger and a solid shade of yellow.

"Here," Annabelle undid two of the colorful clips from her hair and reached out to clip back Kenny's bangs. "There, now it's not in the way."

Kenny reached up, feeling for the hard plastic. He was sure he looked ridiculous but at the same time he appreciated not having hair in his face while working with food. "Thanks."

Chopping was a mindless but rewarding task. Kenny breezed through the celery and was on to carrots before he knew it.

"Have you guys seen Kenny?"

Kenny glanced over his shoulder to see Kyle and Ike standing at the edge of the dining room. They both looked amused, though Kyle more so.

"I'm helping."

"And you've been wonderful." Sheila gushed. "Both you and Annabelle are perfect helpers. I wish my boys could be so generous."

Kyle chuckled, shaking his head before heading back into the living-room. His brother, on the other hand, went to the sink to fill up a glass with water. He gave Kenny a sidelong glance, which the blonde picked up on immediately.

"You're wearing hair clips."

"Annabelle lent them to me." Kenny reached up to make sure they were still in place.

"Cute."

Kenny tried not to feel embarrassed but despite his wishes he felt his face heating up. After Ike left and he had a chance to calm down, he realized the boy could have just been referring to the clips themselves.

 _I'm an idiot. I wonder what Kyle thought of them._

Dinner played out similarly to lunch, only this time Kenny felt a sense of camaraderie with the other blonde guest, having spent hours working together in close quarters. As far as he could tell, she wasn't actually a flirt, just friendly. He almost felt ashamed for his earlier insult, almost.

When it came time to retire for the night, both Kenny and Kyle took turns in the bathroom. Pajamas, teeth, and of course one last use of the toilet. The blonde waited patiently for Kyle. While his host was busy he took more time admiring his surroundings. There were no porn mags under the bed, but he did find old homework assignments. There was a short story and an essay on future plans stashed among calculus sheets. Kenny didn't understand any of the math, for all he knew it was a foreign language.

There was a bookshelf in the corner. While Kyle's taste in reading had matured, the genres he liked were the same. Kenny was admiring the books when their owner returned.

"Sorry for the wait."

"No worries, I was entertained."

"I guess we need to figure out how we're sleeping." Kyle stared intently at the bed. "It's rather small for two people, but maybe if we both slept on our sides facing opposite ways..."

A knock announced the presence of Sheila.

"Here Bubbe," She handed her son a rolled dark blue sleeping bag. "Let Kenny have your bed."

It was hard to miss Kyle's relief. "Thanks mom."

"Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight."

"Night Mrs. Broflovski."

As soon as she was gone Kyle laid out the sleeping bag, grabbed a pillow from the bed and flopped down.

"I don't mind the floor."

"Take the bed." Kyle was already burrowed into the bag up to his chin.

Kenny shrugged, not at all upset at getting the mattress. "Fine."

"Goodnight Kenny."

Kenny turned the bedside lamp off and curled up under the covers. The bedding smelled like it was recently washed. He felt uncomfortable sleeping somewhere new, already used to his room at Kyle's, but he was eventually able to get comfortable long enough to fall asleep.

 **Thursday, November 27** Year 1

 **Kyle**

It was a rough awakening. Kyle didn't recognize his old room at first and panicked. The faded poster of Terrance and Phillip made memories of the other day click into place. He sat up, forcing the zipper of his sleeping bag open. He looked over to the bed to find it absent of Kenny.

 _Bathroom?_

Nope. Kyle took a moment to dress and wash his face before making his way downstairs. A peal of laughter graced his ears, Kenny's laughter. He saw Kenny on the couch next to his mother, a book sat bridging the gap between their legs. He could see the mirth in Kenny's expression, his eyes crinkling, before the blonde finally took notice of him.

"What are you guys doing?"

"I'm just showing Kenny some pictures of when you boys were little."

"Mother!" Kyle gasped in horror. His eyes flicked to Kenny who avoided his gaze, a clear sign of guilt.

"Well I got them out to show Annabelle what Ike was like and I just thought..."

Kyle noticed Ike shrug from the adjacent loveseat where he and Annie were sitting. Maybe he didn't care, but Kyle did. Then he thought about Kenny, and how he might feel left out.

"If you're going to show him pictures you should at least make it the good ones." He felt his cheeks grow red as he walked to stand behind the couch to get a look at the photo album. "Oh god."

"I thought you looked cute in your boy band attire," said Sheila.

Kenny looked up at him with his cheeky grin, "My personal favorite was the little league one."

"Ugh, I hated baseball."

Kenny flipped back to the page, "I can tell."

True enough, Kyle was glaring at the camera as Stan in the background face palmed.

"I think Stan is in nearly everyone of these, save for the family portraits," Kenny noted.

"That's because we did everything together."

The front door opened and a cold breeze escaped in. Gerald walked over to the group, his face looking more tired than usual. "Son, can you help me? I have a flat tire that needs changing."

It was hard to say 'no' to his dad, which hadn't changed from his childhood. He had a lot of respect for his father, but it had been tested over the years. Still, he loved both his parents dearly.

"Sure."

Once outside his dad made it clear he was more interested in talking than working _. "_ So have you and Kenny consummated?"

 _I regret everything._

"Stop. Just stop dad."

"But we're bonding." Gerald shot his hand out toward Kyle, who handed him the tire iron.

And this was why Kyle wasn't fond of "male bonding" time. His silence was all the answer his father needed.

"Fine. Gosh you boys sure don't like to open up."

Kyle finished helping his dad and escaped back inside where it was warmer and free of prying questions. He found Kenny on the floor of the living room with Ike and Annie, all three engrossed in the racing game he and Ike played the other day. Despite being unfamiliar, the blonde was once again showing off his video game prowess by keeping things competitive.

After Ike beat the circuit Kenny offered his controller out to Kyle. "Wanna play?"

"Nah, I think I'll just watch you kick Ike's ass."

"Hey now, I haven't lost yet."

"Just give it time," Kyle warned him, feeling like a smug, proud parent. "He'll have you eating your pixel dust in no time."

Sure enough Kenny began winning most of the races. Sometimes Ike would pull ahead, but it wasn't by a large margin. Annie wasn't even trying at this point, but she still played along, trying to screw both of them up.

Kyle couldn't help but watch the young couple. They seemed close, easily sharing smiles and laughs, but he'd never heard mention of her, so he was curious how long they'd been together.

When it came time to Thanksgiving dinner there was a hum in the air as plates and platters were placed atop the patchwork tablecloth. There was green bean casserole, glazed carrots, mashed potatoes–set beside the gravy–corn pudding, homemade rolls, a fruit salad, a sweet potato pie, stuffing, cranberry sauce and, of course, the turkey front and center. Left behind on the counter were the three dessert options, pumpkin pie, apple pie and pecan pie, all made the other day.

He could tell Kenny felt a sense of pride having helped with parts of the meal.

The smell was intoxicating. Saliva pooled in Kyle's mouth and he struggled not to drool over his empty plate.

"Kyle, would you lead us this year?"

He really didn't want to, but he wasn't about to say as much. He squared his jaw, closed his eyes and began speaking from memory.

"A Psalm of thanksgiving. Shout unto HaShem, all the earth. Serve HaShem with gladness; come before His presence with singing."

He could see both Kenny and Annie were following his actions, eyes closed and heads politely bowed.

"Know ye that HaShem He is God; it is He that hath made us, and we our His, His people, and the flock of His pasture."

Surprisingly, Ike appeared to be uninterested, instead focused more on examining his spoon and the possible reflection inside. Over the years the boy had on again off again embraced the family's religion.

"Enter into His gates with thanksgiving, and into His courts with praise; give thanks unto Him, and bless His name. For HaShem is good; His mercy endureth for ever; and His faithfulness unto all generations."

When Kyle finished Gerald carved the turkey, offering out the first pieces to their guests. After that it was a wild free for all. Kyle had all of his favorites, trying to take portions in moderation. His mom was a damn good cook. Kenny stacked his plate high, but to his credit he ate every bite. By the time Kyle was tucked away in his sleeping bag for bed he was regretting having that slice of apple pie. His stomach protested loudly and he had to switch from laying on his side to his back.

He was starting to drift off into a partial food coma when he heard Kenny ask the darkness, "Why not Stan? Or did you?"

It took Kyle only a second to figure out what the blonde meant by that. "Nope, never. He was always spewing stuff about Wendy, very unattractive."

The blonde chuckled and Kyle could here him turning. He couldn't confirm because it was pitch black in the room, but he was sure Kenny was now facing his direction.

"But seriously."

Kyle realized this wasn't just going to be dropped and sat up so he didn't drift to sleep mid conversation. "Seriously. You've known me long enough to know that if I want something I go after it. If I had for some reason woken up one day attracted to Stan then he'd be the one currently in my bed."

He could hear Kenny squirming.

"Way to make it sound like I'm a jealous lover or something. I was just curious."

"I know."

"I guess I'm just surprised is all, since you two have so much history." He didn't sound fully convinced.

Kyle's stomach flopped and he couldn't tell if it was from the pie or his guilt. So far he'd been completely honest with Kenny, but this was a different matter. Did it count as lying if you were also lying to yourself?


	10. It's Complicated

Chapter 10: It's Complicated

 **Friday, November 28** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Their stay in South Park didn't end when the holiday did. There were still plenty of leftovers to eat, Shelia's words, and it had been awhile since Kyle last visited his family. Kenny didn't mind sticking around. It was relaxing getting to spend time with a family. He tried not to think about his own childhood, instead choosing to focus on the here and now.

When Sheila realized they were running low on groceries, she sent both Kyle and Kenny on an errand to the store, just a quick trip in the car. He secretly thought she also just wanted them out of the house for a bit. The woman clearly loved her children, but she hadn't had a full house in awhile and Kenny could tell it was weighing on her. She was either fretting about trying to find something for them to do, pestering her sons about their lives or avoiding them altogether in the kitchen.

It was a fairly quiet drive to Sooper Foods with both men lost in their own thoughts, or so Kenny imagined Kyle was. He was busy running over the conversation from last night, wondering if maybe his jealousy hadn't stopped with Annabelle, but that he was a little jealous of Stan too.

 _What if I'm interfering with their relationship? Then again, the two have never appeared as anything more than friends. Besides, it's not like Kyle and I are together. Do I even have the right to be jealous? Shit, I shouldn't even be getting caught up in these feelings._

The store was huge, its outside facade advertising a bakery and seafood. Whatever seafood they had it sure as hell couldn't be fresh. There was no sea to see for hundreds of miles.

Kyle led the way once inside, a blue basket slung on his arm. Kenny was content to just follow, watching the other shoppers shuffling around. The place was pretty dead, but it was just after a major holiday. It wasn't a terribly long list, so their trip would have been even shorter without the distraction of the bakery. After convincing Kenny they didn't need any more desserts at home, Kyle brought them over to the non-food portion of the store.

"This is the last thing on the list." Kyle grabbed a box of baggies and placed it next to the half carton of milk and the the bananas.

"Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here."

Both Kenny and Kyle turned to see Stan waving at the end of the aisle with his own basket in hand. As the man approached Kenny could see that instead of food staples and storage devices, his basket was filled with alcohol and junk food. He moved over to stand next to them, offering them both a friendly smile.

"I couldn't get off work for the holiday so I came in this morning, but already my parents have me running errands."

"Same." Kyle laughed. "No matter how old I get they always manage to make me feel like a little kid."

Stan's dark blue orbs fell on Kenny. "How are you liking South Park?"

He had to think about it. "It's cold and remote, but it has its charms."

Stan scoffed, "Like?"

"The Broflovski family."

"Aww," Kyle nudged him in the arm, trying to hide his reddening face.

"They haven't scared you away yet?" Stan whistled, impressed. To Kyle he said, "He's a keeper."

The redhead rolled his eyes and dragged Kenny toward the checkout lanes. He waved back at the cop they left behind, promising to see him later.

The lady ringing up their order had trouble with one of the bar codes, but even with the short delay they were back at the Broflovski house in no time.

After groceries were put away both men decided to lounge around the house. Kyle had suggested they go ice skating, but Kenny admitted he didn't know how, and wasn't willing to learn on a frozen lake. The best part of staying at the house was the food. At first Kenny felt guilty for snacking on leftovers, but when Sheila found him buttering a roll she only smiled and complimented her helpers for the meal's success. She also encouraged him to grab another, as there was "plenty to go around."

"Man, your family is great." Kenny said when he returned to Kyle's side. They had both been reading books when Kenny's stomach growled, a noise that was even louder than Ike and Annabelle's movie. He balanced his plate on his knees, hoping to be able to read and eat at the same time.

"They're something." Kyle peeked up over his book. He looked hesitant as he asked, "What did Karen do for Thanksgiving?"

Kenny could tell where this line of questioning was headed, how the dam holding back the flow of questions Kyle tiptoed around was close to being breached. He hated causing the man distress, but he couldn't force his mouth to move. Soggy bread sat heavy on his tongue as he stared at Kyle, though not really seeing him. His eyes focused on outside the window where snowflakes were beginning to fall.

When Kyle's dad called for help with his computer, Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin to get out of there. Before he left though he patted Kenny's shoulder.

"Relax."

 _Easier said than done._

Only a few minutes ticked by before Kyle was needed again.

"Bubbe," Sheila waddled into the living-room, looking around for Kyle.

"He's helping dad." Ike supplied, eyes glued to the action on the TV screen.

"Oh dear. Ike, sweetie," She changed targets. "Can you go to the store for me?"

"Didn't you just send Kyle?"

This perked Kenny's interest. "Did we forget something Mrs. Broflovski?"

"Not you dear, I did. I had another sheet to my list I didn't send with you."

The young man sighed, got up and grabbed the list from his mother. He read through it and stuffed it in the back pocket of his jeans. "Fine."

Sheila thanked him before returning to the kitchen.

He headed for his blue and black coat hung by the door. "Let's go."

Annabelle gave him a pointed look from her position on the floor. She was leaning back against a giant green beanbag, her limbs wrapped snugly under a fleece blanket. "No way."

Ike looked ready to argue when Kenny spoke up, "I'll go."

That seemed to catch the boy off guard. His eyebrows shot up and he looked surprised or confused. Maybe a bit of both, it was hard to read him.

"I don't actually need company."

"Nonsense." Kenny sat his plate on the coffee table, his second biscuit could wait. He joined Ike by the door, grabbing for his own coat. He flashed the boy a smile. "I don't bite."

This would be a great opportunity to get to know Kyle's younger brother, and hopefully clear the awkwardness between them. Because as much as Kyle denied it, the two of them had started on a bad note, somehow. Kenny wasn't sure if it was something he said, something he did, or if it was about taking Ike's place in Kyle's home. Either way he wanted to fix it, for both his and Kyle's sake. Ike's too if Kenny was going to be in his brother's life for awhile.

Once Kenny was all bundled up, complete with knit hat and scarf, he followed the taller boy out.

"Shit."

Kenny didn't have to ask what was wrong. Kyle had parked at the end of the driveway when they'd returned from the store, blocking Ike's dark blue Nissan truck. It wouldn't take much effort to go get Kyle to move his car, but Kenny saw this as an opportunity.

"Well it's nice out, why don't we walk?" He suggested. "The store isn't that far away after all."

"It's snowing."

"Yeah, but like barely. This is nothing for South Park, right?"

"Hn."

They started walking down the sidewalk, which was badly in need of repairs. Along the way Kenny tried to initiate multiple conversations but Ike was stubbornly refusing to engage. His responses were either 'yes', 'no' or indifferent shrugs. Kenny eventually gave up, relieved to see the store just ahead. Apparently there used to be a WellMarty here, but Kyle said it shut down when he was in elementary school. Now Sooper Foods was the biggest grocery store they had.

They crossed the near empty parking lot, their progress leaving tracks in the fresh snow. As they approached the automatic doors, Kenny eyed a group of teenagers lounging by the cart return. They were the very definition of 'punk kids.' Half of them were smoking weed, that or a skunk died nearby, they all had beer bottles in hand and were banging their heads to some scream music. Kenny didn't see the appeal, but didn't mind their life choices. Ike, however, sped up his pace, eyes focused ahead of them until they were inside the store.

Kenny was sure the kid didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't ask. Instead he wanted to focus on shopping. "So what's on the list?"

Ike pulled the crumpled paper out and read, "Toilet paper, hand soap and bath fizz." The boy wrinkled his nose.

"I suppose toilet paper is non-negotiable with so many guests."

Ike looked down at him, for he was at least an inch taller and most likely still growing. "Want to split up?"

"I don't know my way around the place very well. It might be faster to stay together."

"Why did you come again?" Ike's tone wasn't harsh, instead he sounded legitimately curious.

Kenny felt his heart flutter under the analyzing gaze. He was too embarrassed to state his reasons, and instead of answering he took interest in a fruit display.

"Come on."

This trip was quicker than the one with Kyle. They grabbed the soap and toilet paper with no issue, Ike volunteering to carry both. It was at the bath fizzes that both of them hesitated.

"Which one should I grab?" asked Kenny, since he still had open hands.

"Hell if I know." Ike ran his eyes over all the options. "Just pick one that smells nice, I guess. If mom cared all that much she would have written it down."

Kenny bit his lip, turning away from Ike to look at the options. Finally he settled on a rose scented one. If it was anything like his shampoo, he at least knew it would smell nice but not overpowering. The boy made no remarks as they left to check out.

The young cashier remembered Kenny from before, her eyes lit up and she smiled at him. "Back again I see."

"More errands."

She nodded her head as if she understood, her braids bouncing along with the motion. "I hear there's going to be a snow storm, best to stock up while you can."

Ike forked over the money and grabbed the large pack of toilet paper. Kenny picked up the only plastic bag and hurried after Ike's retreating form.

Their footprints from earlier were gone, covered by more snow, but the group of teenagers was still there. As they passed the group one of the kids called out.

"Ike!"

The boy gripped the toilet paper harder and continued walking.

"It is you, isn't it?" Several of the teenagers were following after them.

Ike halted and turned, allowing his disdain to show. Kenny waited with him, trying to decide if this was about to become a brawl and whether or not it was okay to hit kids who were clearly just that—if the acne and poor life choices were anything to go by.

"I thought that was you." The guy leading the group of curious onlookers looked like an athlete, but instead of a Letterman's jacket he wore denim. The boy sneered at them when he was finally within speaking range. "My mom heard from yours that you got an older blonde girlfriend. Is that her?"

 _I know my hair's a little long and I'm rather short, but I'm obviously not a girl._

One of the kid's friends seemed to agree, "No way dude, that's obviously a dude."

"Oh! So he's a homo." The group started laughing. "That figures! You always did look up to your brother."

Kenny tried to explain, "You're wrong, I'm just-"

Ike grabbed his arm, gently pulling him along in the direction of the house. In a calm voice he said, "Ignore them, they're not worth our time."

The group of kids catcalled after them, shouting slurs and defamatory remarks. It wasn't until they were across the parking lot that the voices began to fade away.

"Just some idiots from high school." Ike informed Kenny when he caught him staring.

"Did they used to bully you?"

"Tried to, and failed. Words are meaningless and they don't have the balls to fight me even with their numbers."

"Wow Ike, you're so mature." Kenny teased. He could see Ike's ears beneath his winter cap turn red. So the kid could get embarrassed.

It was Ike's turn to eye him. "You didn't seem surprised when they said that about Kyle."

"Did he get bullied too?"

"He wasn't really out in high school, as far as I know most people heard it through rumors and siblings."

Kenny was glad to hear the redhead hadn't gone through that. He was pretty sure Stan wouldn't have stood around watching his friend be harassed, but Kenny knew from experience that there were always opportunities for people to find you alone.

"So are you and Kyle dating?"

This was really the first time Ike had asked him anything of importance, but clearly it had been weighing on his mind. The boy didn't look over at Kenny, his eyes trained forward.

Not willing to tease the boy on such a serious topic, Kenny decided to answer him truthfully. "We're not. Things are pretty complicated, not so much between us but with me. I do like your brother though, he's nice and very resolute in his ways. It's like his presence demands your attention."

"Like as in you want to have sex with him?"

"Wow, you're not holding anything back."

The boy shrugged, finally peeking a glance over at Kenny.

"I guess. Maybe? I haven't thought too much on it. He is attractive, but I think that about a lot of people. Everyone has their charms, you know?" Kenny sighed, realizing he didn't have a good grasp on his feelings yet. At least not in a way he could share with anyone. "I don't think I can be in a relationship right now, maybe not ever, but in a different life hell yes I'd want sex with him."

The boy's nose crinkled, most likely at the mental image. "So what about this life?"

"It's too complicated."

Ike pouted, jutting his lower lip out, and that was the end of their conversation. The snow was coming down harder now and the two didn't want to be stuck in the full force of a snow storm. So much for nice weather.

After brushing the snow off their coats they entered the house. No one was around so Ike volunteered to find Sheila, asking Kenny to search for Annabelle. He wanted to start a board game and needed more players.

Kenny tried the kitchen first, but when he didn't find her he headed upstairs. He passed the home office, poking his head in briefly to say "hi" to Kyle.

"Any luck?"

The redhead was hunched over the keyboard, glaring at the monitor.

"He downloaded a virus that keeps opening web browsers. I've figured out what I need to do to get rid of it but the stupid thing won't give me two seconds to click on the—ugh!"

"Well if you need a break we're going to play board games."

The redhead nodded but Kenny was pretty sure he didn't hear him. Gerald was standing off to the side looking guilty for the whole mess in the first place.

Next place Kenny checked was Ike's room, which he knew from seeing both Ike and Annabelle enter it several times. It sounded like she was talking with someone. Kenny waited patiently outside the door for a good time to knock.

"No, we're having fun, but I miss you." Her voice was soft but he could still make it out. "Next year it'll just be us, I promise." Her voice got closer as she neared the door. "I won't. I know. I love you too, talk to you later."

The door suddenly opened and there was Annabelle looking surprised to see him.

 _Is she cheating on Ike? Could that have been family?_

He ventured a guess. "Your boyfriend?"

"No, my fiancé." She corrected him before her eyes grew big. "Calm down." She held her hands out, Kenny didn't even realize how angry he was until she said that. "Can you keep a secret?"

She pulled his hand, dragging him into Ike's room before closing the door. Similarly to Kyle's, the room was bare, with only bedding and travel bags scattered around the room. It seemed they were also sleeping separately.

Annabelle turned to him, pressing her back against the wood door. "This doesn't leave this room, but Ike and I are just friends. He invited me over because Steven is out of town and my family are a bunch of douches." She looked over her shoulder at the door. "Mrs. Broflovski misunderstood and Ike asked if we could play along for the weekend. Could you please keep this a secret?"

She could tell he wasn't feeling agreeable because she added, "I'm sure he has a good reason for it."

Kenny sighed, feeling himself defeated behind her powerful gaze. Girls were scary in that sense, he would know since Karen had that superpower too. "Fine, I don't see the harm in it."

"Thanks, you're a peach."

The board game Ike picked was a virus based game that was co-op. Kyle joined the group happy to have the break. They played for hours, with both Ike and Kyle taking leadership roles. Kenny was fine with that. He'd never played this game before and puzzles weren't really his thing. They didn't win, but they didn't lose either. Sheila called everyone to dinner and they all agreed that they could live with 25 percent of the world still suffering from the plague. Their stomachs were growling after all.

Dinner that night was made entirely out of leftovers, and was just as delicious. Ike announced that he and Annabelle would be heading out that night. Sheila protested because of it being dark and the road conditions being poor. She wouldn't let them leave until Ike promised to call when they got back to their university and to pull over until daylight if things got too bad.

Kyle and Kenny planned to wait for the following day, when the light would help them navigate through the snow.

At bedtime, before Kyle returned from his shower, Kenny stole the sleeping bag, shifting around until he was comfortable. When the man finally returned he was busy drying his curls with a towel and didn't notice right away that his bed was occupied.

When he did see where the blonde was he huffed. "What's the big idea?"

"You can have the bed tonight."

"But you're the guest."

"But you have to drive us home tomorrow."

"Kenny…"

The blonde burrowed down deeper. "Not moving."

Finally the redhead relented, mumbling something about him being difficult.

 **Saturday, November 30** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Kyle woke up sniffing his pillow, which smelled like Kenny's shampoo. A touch of rose and something else that was distinctly Kenny. He greedily took another sniff, waiting several seconds before exhaling. He was reluctant to get up but he knew they needed to get on the road early or else they'd be stuck at his parent's for another night. He sat up and to his dismay Kenny was awake and staring at him from inside the sleeping bag on the floor.

"I..."

Kenny just smirked as he wiggled free of the bag. "I'm going to get dressed first."

Kyle was relieved to see him gone, since it gave him a chance to calm his morning wood, or if he was being perfectly honest, his raging boner. Luckily the blonde hadn't seen that.

For breakfast Sheila prepared waffles, forcing them to sit and stay longer. Kyle tried not to be annoyed with her, but she knew they needed to get on the road. Still, Kenny seemed pleased with his syrupy stack, and chowed down like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He was also fond of Kyle's mom, his eyes often following her seeming to seek her approval.

When it was time for them to leave Kyle had to practically pry his mother's hands off. He had a harder time getting Kenny away from her.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home. I had a wonderful time."

"It was nice to meet you Kenny! Come again whenever you want."

"Yes, yes, but if we never leave we can't come back." Kyle pushed the blonde out the door and prepared to say his own goodbyes. Kenny went ahead to the car, loading up his bag.

Sheila and Gerald stood just inside the doorway. Instead of looking sad she wore a mischievous grin. "Bubbe, I couldn't help but notice that you and Kenny seem really close."

Kyle could feel the panic rising in his throat. "Well we are roommates."

"You can't get anything past your mother and I. You like that young man, don't you?"

His parents had struggled in the beginning to come to terms with his sexuality, especially when Shelia thought it meant no grandchildren since Ike had never seemed interested. Now they were supportive, almost to the point of annoyance.

"I just wanted you to know that we think he's a really nice young man." She gave her son a tight hug.

"Mom, we're not dating." Kyle wanted to melt and slip through the cracks in the walkway.

"Well maybe in the future?" She asked as she handed a small box over to him with a wink.

Kyle couldn't help but smile a little, "Yeah, maybe."

They finished their goodbyes and he joined Kenny in the car. The trip out of South Park was always a little sad, since despite all of its flaws he would always consider the place home. Beside him, Kenny had only good things to say about his family, how the Broflovskis were so kind. He even talked highly of Ike, who had been standoffish when they first met. Kyle felt happy and embarrassed at the praise his family received.

At some point Kenny dozed off and Kyle found he had plenty of time to reflect on their trip and the gift he received from his mother.

 _Maybe next year we can share the bed._


	11. Passing You By

Chapter 11: Passing You By

 **Wednesday, December 3** Year 1

 **Kenny**

"Kenny!"

The blonde looked up from the newspaper he'd found left by a customer. Bebe appeared more excited than usual as she waved him over.

"Lauren resigned earlier than planned, said she was too busy making arrangements for college."

"Oh."

"Look more excited, you goof, that means you now work here full-time."

As soon as she said it he realized this meant longer hours and more money. He could save up and actually start paying Kyle back for all of his kindness and generosity so far.

"We're going to work you to the bone now."

"Like you haven't been already?"

She slapped his arm, about to retort when a customer walked in. She gave him a knowing look then retreated to the kitchen so he could take the man's order.

Throughout the remainder of his shift Kenny daydreamed about being able to afford a nice Christmas present for Karen. In all honesty, he hadn't gotten her one in years, but to her credit she never seemed to mind.

 _This year will be different._

Of course he'd get Kyle something too, and Stan.

When closing time finally came Kenny nearly ran out the door. Kyle was picking him up, per usual, and good to his word Kenny found him in the usual parking space reserved for Caffeine Bliss employees, which Tweek had already said was fine.

Kenny was bursting to get the words out as soon as he was in the front passenger's seat. The redhead didn't look as excited as Bebe had.

"That's wonderful, I'm just sad you'll have less free time."

"We practically have the same work hours."

"True." Kyle pulled out of the parking lot, weaving into traffic with ease. "And we do live together."

Kenny could tell Kyle had a bad day, it didn't happen too often but the signs were always obvious. His driving posture was more slouched than usual, his hands were clutched tightly to the wheel and he didn't engage Kenny in conversation. The blonde finally asked, "So how was your day?"

"Cartman was an ass, so his usual self, and I had one lady bring her dog into the building. She wasn't watching it and it ate the cookies we had out for people. She claimed it was a service animal. If it had any formal training it failed to show it."

"Did you say something to her?"

"I wanted to, but Cartman was worried she'd sue us or rant about us on the Internet, so I just got to stand there like an idiot smiling."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but I didn't have to clean up the mess after it threw up the cookies, poor Kevin. I guess we were all lucky they were sugar and not chocolate."

Pulling into the apartment complex Kyle immediately slowed down. The normally quiet place was bathed in flashing lights and people milling about. There was an ambulance and two police cars. Kyle had to park in a different area since their usual spot had one of the patrol cars in it.

They both got out and approached the scene. Kenny looked for Stan in the crowd but all he saw was a much older police officer with a handlebar mustache and a stick of a man whose ears stuck out from beneath his cap.

Kyle went right up to the nearest officer, mustache guy, and asked, "What happened?"

The man regarded both of them, his eyes lingering on Kyle before saying, "Someone called in a suicide."

"Oh God," Kyle looked ill. "Who?"

"I can't disclose that information until we've notified the next of kin. If you're that curious you can ask for a police report at the station in a couple of days."

The redhead waved the notion away. "We live here, can we go up?"

"Sure, just don't go past any yellow tape."

They spotted two more officers on the way up the stairs. Apparently the guy had been one of Kyle's adjacent neighbors. As long as Kenny had been here he'd never seen Kyle interact with anyone from the apartment besides the landlord, but that didn't mean he didn't know who it was.

The whole scene reminded Kenny of the past, when it was his parents being taken away in body bags. He didn't peek through the open door of the deceased like Kyle did, instead he hurried into their own apartment and straight to the bathroom to throw up.

 **Saturday, December 6** Year 1

 **Kyle**

"So where is he again?"

Kyle looked up from his plate of Chinese takeout, Stan's offering for movie night. "At work. Someone rented out the place and Kenny is helping cater it, or something."

"That's crazy. Who needs coffee at this time of night?"

The redhead shrugged. "Beats me." His eyes darted to the clock on the wall for the millionth time that night. "He texted me half an hour ago saying he'd be home soon."

"Need to pick him up?" Stan began chowing down on his own meal, forgoing the offered chopsticks for a fork.

"Nah, he's busing it."

"And you don't mind?"

"He enjoys the bus, why would I mind?"

"There's been lots of strange activity on the streets. It's slowed down with the snow, but still." Stan poked at his rice. "I think it's best not to be out at night."

"Stop, you're going to make me paranoid. Soon I'll start acting like mom."

They both shuddered at the thought.

"There's paranoid and then there's being cautious."

"Yes officer." Kyle rolled his eyes, earning a rare smirk from Stan.

Kenny slumped through the door moments after Kyle had finished washing the dishes from dinner. He offered Kenny food, but the blonde said he'd eaten at the event.

"Well you made it just in time." Stan held out this week's selection of movies. Both were lighthearted comedies, the biggest difference was one of them was a cartoon.

"Watch them without me. At this point I would just sleep through it," Kenny headed for his room, his feet dragging behind him.

"But you always do that, so there's no difference," Stan called after him. When he didn't respond Stan turned to Kyle, his dark blue eyes big and confused.

Kyle shrugged, "Must have been a long day."

They decided to go ahead and watch the movies. If they were any good they could always watch them again with Kenny. Kyle popped the first DVD in and plopped on the couch, without thinking choosing to sit in his usual spot. They were past the first movie's exposition when through his peripheral vision Kyle noticed Stan was watching him instead of the TV.

"What?" He hoped he didn't have food on his face.

"I was just thinking you've changed."

One of Kyle's eyebrows quirked. "How so?"

"It's hard to say exactly, but you seem more adventurous."

Kyle started laughing, his voice rising above the cheesy kung-fu fighting scene of the movie. "That's funnier than this movie."

"No, really," Stan played with one of the buttons on his shirt. "You're taking more risks than you used to."

"Like bringing Kenny home?"

"Exactly." Stan met Kyle's gaze. "What changed?"

The redhead shrugged and looked back at the TV even though he wasn't following the action. "I guess I was sick of my life and the direction it was going. Nothing was how I wanted it to be so I thought I should start making the change myself."

"You were sick of it?" The man's form hunched down into the couch cushions.

Kyle didn't feel it was necessary to reaffirm.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice. Could I have helped?"

"Stan-" Kyle gave him a forced smile, it was one he had spent most of his life practicing. "Don't worry about it, as you said, apparently things are already changing."

Stan sighed. "Don't give me that." He shifted in his seat more so their shoulders touched. "You've always been there for me and I want to be there for you. Next time you're feeling so down let me know and I'll do everything in my power to help. And maybe I can help with your changes, in someway."

Kyle placed a hand on Stan's knee, grabbing his attention. With his face deadpanned he asked, "Would you hide a body?"

Stan's eyes grew wide and then relaxed, "Only if the circumstances would obviously be unfavorable for you in court. Otherwise I would help make it look like self defense."

"That's a rather serious answer."

Stan's smile was terse, "I meant every word of it."

"You're a terrible cop!" Kyle teased, poking Stan in the arm. "But it pleases me to know you'd put me above the law."

The man grumbled, shrugging off Kyle's touch. "I didn't say that."

"No, but it was implied."

 **Monday, December 15** Year 1

 **Kenny**

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas—dammit get out of my head!_

At home Kyle had already put out his candelabrum, a new word Kenny learned, which was basically a candle holder for Hanuka. Tiny plastic tops _—_ he was also now familiar with dreidels thanks to a song he'd already been subjected to five times since Sunday _—_ could be found all over the house. It was almost a relief to come into Caffeine Bliss on Monday to help Bebe put up Christmas decorations, that was until Tweek insisted they listen to Christmas music. Customers seemed to enjoy it as they sipped on their mint chocolate mochas, but Kenny was ready to stab forks in his ears.

"Oh hush, it's not like this has been playing since before Halloween."

He ignored Bebe, choosing to instead plead Tweek with his eyes.

"Gah! Don't give me that," The man turned his back on Kenny. He was cleaning parts of the espresso maker because it was starting to act up. "I like the music. It's cheery."

Kenny realized it was a losing battle and gave up. He could live with the catchy songs for a week. He couldn't believe it was almost time for Christmas. Time had sure flown lately. He found he was always busy, and always tired. He liked staying busy, but it felt like he hadn't hung out with Kyle proper in ages.

 _This is stupid._

When he was sure Bebe and Tweek weren't looking, Kenny pulled out his cellphone and shot a quick text to Kyle. 'Wanna eat out tonight? ;)' Kenny waited for a response. And waited. As minutes ticked by he glared at his phone. A group of college kids came in, all five of them wanted blended drinks despite the freezing temperatures outside.

Kenny brought the trey over to the group, making sure not to mix up who had the only caramel one. He made it back to the counter and the first thing he did was check his phone.

 _A response!_

'I'd love to. Can I think of this as a date?'

Kenny dropped his phone to cover his face with his hands. The phone clattered on the counter, more than likely drawing the attention of everyone in the room. He wouldn't know because he was busy hiding from the world, his phone, and the embarrassment.

As a teenager, for a time, Kenny had been a well-known flirt. But it was the kind of flirting one does to be charismatic, it was false bravado. It would make the girls, and guys, giggle and they all had a good time. But Kenny had no experience with relationships, never planning to get into one. It's impossible to hear tone through a text so he couldn't tell if Kyle was joking or serious. But it was Kyle, the definition of serious. A guy who would slowly court a man over months. After taking several deep breaths Kenny removed his hands, allowing the rest of the world back in. His phone sat there with the text message still on screen. He took another deep breath and replied, 'If you want it to be, then yes.'

After that he had to ignore his phone to work, though it was never out of his thoughts. He thought about what kind of response Kyle would give, if he gave one. He thought about what a dinner date with Kyle might be like while cleaning off the table the college kids vacated.

 _Would it be just like dinner at home? Or the times we've eaten out? Does a date make it any different? Will he let me pay for once since I asked him to dinner? What if he flirts with me? What if I flirt back? Do I want to flirt back? And if we started to date and things got awkward... would he still let me live with him? And isn't this supposed to be temporary?_

Kenny tried to ignore the negative thoughts. One dinner date did not mean they'd be dating. Presuming that would be getting ahead of himself.

The idea of a date had Kenny's mind slipping to places it rarely explored since high school. While helping Bebe frost cinnamon rolls he couldn't help but think about Kyle's lips and the way they always pursed when he was concentrating. They weren't too plush, just a little narrower than his own. _I bet ours would meld well together._

"Okay, you can't wear that shit eating grin and not tell me what you're thinking about."

Kenny looked up from his own handy work to see Bebe brandishing a filled pastry bag at him.

"Kissing."

"Pff," She looked unimpressed as she got back to frosting. "Blushing at the thought of kissing... what are you, a virgin?"

He ignored the friendly jab as he focused on not messing up his swirls.

Work flew by and before long Kenny was slipping on his coat to leave. He'd just finished getting it buttoned when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly ripped off a glove so he could answer.

"Hey." He tried not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"Are you still at work?" Kyle did not sound happy, his voice rougher than usual.

"Yeah, I was just leaving."

There was a sigh and Kenny knew without hearing it: dinner was cancelled.

"I'm so sorry," Kyle began. "We're closed now but I was given a project that, of course, needs to be done as soon as possible. It's like the fatass doesn't realize we all have lives."

Kenny couldn't focus on the explanation. He tried to swallow the disappointment lodged in his throat, choking him, because it was the right thing to do. Because he was sure Kyle would have preferred playing footsies with him at some restaurant than being stuck at work longer.

"I'll make us dinner tonight, that way you can eat when you get home. I'm thinking meatloaf, the one you taught me last month."

"Really? Awesome. Getting to eat your cooking is more of a treat than eating out."

"I hope it lives up to your expectations. Good luck with work."

"Thanks. See you at home."

The call ended and Kenny sighed. "Not really."

 **Tuesday, December 16** Year 1

 **Kyle**

With steady hands Kyle lit the first candle on his menorah. In honor of it being the first day of Hanuka he prepared a bag of Hanuka gelt, chocolate coins, which he left by Kenny's breakfast in the refrigerator, since the man was able to sleep in today. Also in honor of the holiday Kyle wore the dreidel tie Ike gave him a couple years ago. It was his version of an ugly sweater.

The tie did not go unnoticed by Cartman.

"Kahl, how many Jews does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

Kyle tried to ignore the fatass, walking around him to get started on the day's work.

"Four. It takes four Jews. One to convince others to do it, a second to donate the bulb, a third to screw it in, and a fourth to make a speech saying the entire Jewish people stands behind the new bulb." Cartman counted off on his fingers. "I think you'd be the fourth one."

Kyle tried not to snap his pen in half as he bit back the scathing insult he so badly wanted to say. He was still trying to take the high road like Butters requested. "You tell that lame joke every year."

"I know. I'm surprised you still don't know the answer."

"I have a little dreidel, I made it out of clay, and when it's dry and ready, with dreidel I shall play." Kyle began signing a song from his childhood.

Cartman stopped smiling. "Stop that."

"Oh, dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, I made you out of clay, dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, with dreidel I shall play," Kyle raised his voice. He might have continued through the whole song if Token hadn't walked over and announced with a jingle of his keys that he was opening the doors and that they all needed to start acting like adults.

"Kyle started it," Cartman said before stomping to his office.

As soon as he was out of earshot Kyle mumbled, "Fatass."

 **Friday, December 19** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Kyle stood off to the side as Kenny walked around the tree farm. He could tell even from this distance that the blonde was scrutinizing every spruce with the utmost care. Finally, with a jubilant cry he called Kyle and Stan over, waving his arms wildly.

"I found the perfect one!"

"What is he two?" Stan chuckled, his deep laugh reverberating in Kyle's ears.

Kenny had helped decorate the apartment with elements of Christmas and Hanuka, and while it was festive it still needed the center piece: the tree. It didn't matter that Kyle was Jewish, he always put up a tree in honor of the holiday. Not because of any religious reasons, but because it was tradition. It was also an excuse to buy dreidel ornaments.

Kenny stood beside a blue spruce half a head taller than Stan. It had a wide base and a thick trunk.

"You found the perfect one," Kyle praised him.

"Eh, I thought I saw a better one over there," Stan pointed out across the field.

The blonde's smile fell only to be replaced with a scowl once he realized Stan was pulling his leg.

Kyle slapped Stan's shoulder, "What, are you two?"

The man held his hands out, surrendering to Kyle. Finding the tree wasn't the hard part, it was getting it home. Stan had offered the use of his truck on the condition they'd agree to watching Christmas movies that night. It was a no-brainer.

After the tree was paid for, Kyle grabbed the top end while Stan took the heavier base. Kenny helped by lowering the tailgate.

Kenny called from the side, "Careful now, we don't want all the needles falling off."

When Kyle had asked him about getting a tree, Kenny's entire face lit up. So far the man had appeared allergic to the holiday, forced to listen to holiday themed music whenever at work, tasked with making gingerbread men with Bebe. Kyle had begun to think the holiday just wasn't for him, boy was he wrong. With the tree secured they loaded up in the truck. Stan had tools in the back seat of his cab, so all three of them sat squished in the front. For once Kenny was in the middle since his legs were the shortest.

"When do we get to decorate it?" Kenny asked.

"Tonight if you want. You can help too Stan." Kyle wasn't really offering, more telling.

"Do I have to?" He didn't sound too bothered by it.

Kenny cocked his head to the side, seeming to contemplate why anyone would not be thrilled with decorating a tree. "Did you already put yours up?"

"I don't decorate. It's kind of pointless when it's just me."

"This is my first Christmas in a long time." Kenny said, his tone becoming serious. "I think the important part of the holiday isn't the decorations but getting to spend it with people you care about."

"Did you spend Christmas with Karen last year?" Kyle had been curious about it for awhile now.

The blonde's lips pulled into a frown. "No, I was traveling this time last year so I spent it by myself."

Kyle reached across the seat and grabbed Kenny's hand, giving it a squeeze. The blonde returned the gesture, which prompted a smile from him. They both understood that this year Christmas would be different.


	12. Malls Aren't so Terrible

Chapter 12: Malls Aren't so Terrible

 **Saturday, December 20** Year 1

 **Kenny**

It was sweet of Kyle to suggest they reschedule their date, but Kenny was feeling apprehensive about being stuck in the mall, again. He didn't want to be rude, because any time with Kyle just the two of them was nice, but seriously, why a mall? Last time they were there he was shuffled around and forced to try on dozens of clothes.

It was crowded inside the large structure, it being Saturday and so close to Christmas, but Kyle had no trouble navigating through the masses. Kenny followed close behind so as not to get lost. They'd left their coats in the car, but luckily the building was well heated. Kyle had even left his signature lime green ushanka behind.

The redhead guided them to BookNook, the only book store inside the mall. Whenever they shopped together they always ended up in some kind of bookstore. Kyle had an affinity for books. Kenny found it adorable how much the man lit up whenever he was near bound paper.

"Have something to pick up?"

"Nope, just thought it would be fun to look around together." Kyle's smile became bashful. "I'm actually stoked you like to read. It's not really Stan's thing, or Ike's, so I've never had anyone to share books with."

"Ike doesn't like books?" _That's surprising._

"He finds fantasy boring or something. Says he'd rather browse Internet forums on scientific theories. I tried to get him to read Sci-fi but he calls them space operas that lack any real science."

"And I thought you were a nerd." Kenny playfully hip bumped Kyle, though it was really hip to thigh.

Inside BookNook shelves of books stood like walls around the large open space, segregating genres and keeping the mature content as far away from the kids area as possible. It was a nice store with a variety of things to look at, which is how they ended up spending hours there. While Kyle engrossed himself in classical literature, Kenny began wandering aimlessly. Whenever he saw an interesting cover he'd pull it off the shelf to take a closer look. Whoever said not to judge a book by its cover clearly didn't realize how many books there were in the world. Kenny saw a few that caught his interest in earnest, but resisted buying them. Right now he needed to save up for more important things.

"There you are." Kyle latched onto Kenny's arm, pulling him across the store. "I found something you have to see."

It was a display featuring one of Kyle's favorite authors. Apparently a new book had recently come out. Kenny knew the series because he'd read it while waiting for Kyle to come home from work. The display featured stuffed animals of the main character's pet and the books were formed into a realistic looking tower.

"I'll wait for it to go on sale, but it's awesome he finally got this one out. It's been forever."

Together they looked at a few graphic novels of super heroes before leaving the bookstore empty handed.

They ventured to a few other shops along the strip, one a novelty shop and another a jewelry store. Kenny had already found Karen the perfect Christmas gift but wanted to look anyways. He ended up buying her a pair of earrings to go with her brand name purse. The purse was something he'd seen her drool over, something he knew the practical girl would never buy herself let alone ask for.

Next Kyle led them into one of the large clothing stores. He had to assure Kenny he was shopping for himself this time, which Kenny was thankful for. They walked around looking at different winter apparel before moving to the dressier section of the store, which happened to be on the seconds level.

Kenny caught a few ladies eyeballing them, more than likely checking them out with the way they cast their gazes. He didn't know about himself, but Kyle always stood out in a room. Tall, lean, red hair, a plethora of freckles and always dressed stylishly. There's no way women, and men, wouldn't ogle him.

Kyle didn't seem to notice the attention as he riffled through a selection of vests. Kenny stepped up to his side, leaning in to get a better look at what had taken his interest.

The vest was dark green, made out of some cloth that wasn't silk. It had three gold buttons and fake pockets stitched in the front. "That would look good on you."

"Not too stuffy?"

"Nah, you'd look sophisticated," Kenny assured him.

"Isn't that just a nicer way of saying stuffy?"

"Nope, it's just another way of saying sexy as hell."

That got the reaction Kenny was looking for. Kyle's smile was small, his blush fierce. He regarded Kenny, as if analyzing the meaning behind those words.

"You really mean that?"

"I do."

Kyle abruptly turned, carrying the vest toward the nearest register. Kenny followed hot on his heels, casually asking, "I thought you liked to try things on first. Care to show me before buying?"

It was an innocent enough question that flustered Kyle further.

"Kenny!" The redhead hissed, eyes darting around to look for other shoppers who may be nearby. He finally looked back down at Kenny, his eyes narrowed. In a low voice, barely above a whisper, he said, "Only if you try something on for me."

Kenny was not expecting the tables to turn. His heart thumped rapidly as it tried to escape its cage of bones. Still, he didn't want to back down. "What did you have in mind?"

The blonde found himself inside one of the tiny dressing rooms, made more crowded with Kyle's presence. Through the mounted mirror he could see Kyle's back, close enough he could see the freckles spotting his shoulders. Kyle had taken off his shirt to wear only the vest, since his shirt would clash. At least that was the excuse he gave before stripping.

Blue eyes fell to the item of clothing Kyle had specially chosen for him. It was a pair of fuzzy white pajama shorts. Kenny was pretty sure Kyle found them in the women's section, as what man in his right mind would be caught dead wearing it.

"You're not backing out of this, are you?"

Kenny startled at the sound of Kyle's voice low in his ear. His eyes darted to the mirror where Kyle's reflection stared back at him. The man was right behind him, close enough Kenny could feel his body heat. He could see that the redhead was already in the vest, but most of it was obscured by his own body.

"I wasn't, just… turn around."

Kyle smirked, his eyes scaling the length of Kenny's body before turning.

Kenny wasted no time in dropping his pants but immediately ran into a dilemma. His boxers were longer than the short-shorts. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Kyle wasn't looking. He was staring at a corner, thankfully his side of the room didn't have a mirror.

Kenny dropped his boxers, stepping out of them so he could slip on the tiny garment. It tickled on the way up, coming to rest hugging his ass. It was a tight fit, his testicles snug against his pelvis. Any shift and the shorts rubbed him, sending a thrill up his spine. He prayed that Kyle wouldn't notice his growing erection.

"Okay." Kenny turned the same time Kyle did.

The man really did look sexy in the vest. It was almost too small for him, the fabric stretching across his lightly toned pecs. Against his ivory skin the dark green was flattering, its shade also complimenting the brown in his eyes. Rarely did Kenny imagine getting intimate with Kyle, it was an unofficial taboo for his brain, but there he was itching to pop the buttons off the vest before going to town on the redhead's neck. Sure he had considered kissing him, but now all Kenny's brain could do was scream "want!"

Kenny was so caught up in his own fantasy that he almost missed the heated gaze trained at his groin. Almost. He shifted under the scrutiny, his package making the shorts even tighter. There was no use hiding his arousal. He put his hands on his hips, cocking them to the side. "Well?"

Kyle's hand flew up to cover his eyes as he tilted his head back. Kenny could hear several deep breaths be taken, as if the man was desperate for air. Finally Kyle managed to say, "We should buy those."

"They're really tight though," Kenny said it partially to tease the man, but mostly because he was concerned for his junk.

"Kenny…" His name was nearly a gasp through Kyle's lips.

"Should I take them off?"

"Kenny!" Kyle finally looked back at him, his eyes raking the blonde's body once more. "You should change first." He unlocked the door of the dressing room and slipped outside before Kenny could react.

It was disappointing that nothing had come of the flirtatious moment, but at the same time Kenny was relieved. For starters, he couldn't be in a relationship, not with all his baggage. And it's not like they had even kissed yet. He cared about Kyle too much to go from 0 to 60 in seconds. That, and if he was being honest he was scared of that prospect as well.

 _Libido is a scary thing._

Kenny shimmied out of the shorts, the journey down harder than it had been going up. His dick sprang to life as soon as it was free. He resisted the urge to touch himself and instead found his discarded clothes and quickly put them back on. Last to be replaced was his shoes. Before exiting the room he thought about unsexy things, willing his erection to go away. Once it had shrunk back down he fanned his face with his hand and took a deep breath. He needed to be cheerful so it wouldn't be awkward between them.

Kenny found Kyle sitting in one of the waiting seats, noticeably calmer. He looked up at the sound of Kenny's approach, his smile friendly, not the shy one Kenny was expecting.

"I'll be quick."

They traded places and Kenny only had to wait a minute before Kyle was by his side again. The redhead insisted they keep both the vest and the shorts and paid for both before the blonde could object.

On their way out of the store, Kenny said, "I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, they're more for me than you anyways."

It was Kenny's turn to blush.

 **Kyle**

Kyle could not believe how well his flirtations were being received. It was like some switch had been flipped in Kenny, or maybe the walls he'd built up were finally crumbling. Either way Kyle didn't want to break the spell that had fallen over them. As they walked through the mall he kept stealing glances at the smaller man, who would return the look with a coy smile. It took all his willpower to not shove the man against the nearest wall and ravish him. He'd always been attracted to Kenny, but the man had needed support more than a love interest. But now… maybe now Kyle was trusted enough to start something more.

"I'm hungry," Kenny said, cheeks lightly flushed as if he was embarrassed of the fact. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Of course."

On the way to the food court they passed Santa Claus and his elves. Kyle thought about suggesting they get a picture with the geezer, since it seemed like Kenny was robbed of many Christmas memories, but forgot to say anything when Kenny grabbed his hand. Unlike at the museum, this was a purposeful gesture. Kenny's fingers wrapped around his, securing them together before the blonde swung their conjoined hands. Neither said anything until they needed to debate what to eat.

With trays in hand, both looked around the crowded space for a place to eat their burgers. The place was so crowded with families that every half a minute someone was crying out for their mom.

"Fellas, over here!"

Kyle didn't normally respond to being called "fella," but he recognized the cheerful voice. He looked over and sitting at a small round table wedged on the edge of the food court was Butters, Cartman's energetic boyfriend, waving wildly. Seated at the same table was Cartman, dressed casually in jeans and a baggy red and blue hoodie.

"Sit with us!" Butters called, clearly looking right at them.

"Should we?"

"I'm afraid if we don't he'll just keep yelling for us," Kyle said before leading the way over. He was planning to say "hi" before finding a better place to sit. He did not need to see the fatass on his day off.

"Fancy seeing you here fellas," Butters greeted them. "You should join us. We could make it a double date!"

Cartman started to choke on his soda, clearly not expecting his date to say something so outrageous. Kyle was sure they could both agree that it was a terrible idea. And very rarely did he agree with Cartman.

"Babe," Cartman whined. "You can't really mean that."

"Of course I do. More the merrier!"

Kyle tried to think of a polite way to turn down the offer, but before he could the sound of a chair scraping across linoleum altered him to the fact that Kenny was sitting down. Their eyes met and Kenny just shrugged like he had no control over his actions and that joining these two was inevitable. Containing his sigh, the redhead took the only available chair across from Kenny and between Cartman and Butters. He did not miss the stink eye Cartman gave him. As soon as they were both seated the energetic blonde started babbling about their day and what stores they'd stopped at. Kyle tuned the man out, instead focusing on his meal and looking forward to parting ways.

A foot tapped his. He assumed it was Cartman being an ass and prepared to kick the offender, but then the tap became a stroke. He looked up from his food to see Kenny staring at him. The man's eyes quickly fell back to his own half eaten burger. The game was on though and Kyle reached out with his own foot, returning the gesture.

They continued the touching as Kyle went back to eating. The food was decent but his brain barely registered the flavors, too focused on how Kenny was acting today.

"What do you think? Kyle?"

"Huh?" He looked up to find everyone was watching him now.

Butters smiled, not upset in the slightest that he had to repeat himself. "We're going to go watch Sinister Darkness in the theater, wanna come with us?"

Brown umber eyes met cerulean blue from across the table. Kenny's lips were quirked in a way to show his amusement. He bobbed his head in approval, leaving the ball in Kyle's court. The redhead sighed. "Fine. But that movie seems… not your style. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer something else?"

Butters set aside his slice of pizza to fiddle with his napkin. "I love horror! It's fun because it's not real."

Kyle looked back over at Kenny, worried that something scary would be too much for him. The man appeared nonplussed though as he stuffed ketchup drenched fries into his mouth.

"If you say so."

When everyone was done eating they tossed their waste and headed for the theater. After buying tickets, which Kenny insisted on paying for both of theirs, they found out it was going to be a 15 minute wait. Kyle and Kenny wandered around the theater's main lounge admiring the movie posters that were hung on the wall. Most of them were from recent features. A few were old enough that they'd already watched the movies with Stan at home.

 _It's been awhile since we went to the theater together, since before Kenny even. Next time we should all come together._

"Hey fellas!"

Both Kenny and Kyle turned and heard a 'click.' Butters was holding up a pink cellphone, its camera aimed at them. He looked at the screen and smiled. "Gotta preserve these memories." He took a step closer and said, "Smile big for this one."

Kenny pulled Kyle closer, his hands warm against his skin, and the redhead caught himself smiling from his heart and not because of a prompt. He didn't tear his eyes away from the smaller man fast enough before the 'click' sounded.

"You weren't looking."

It was hard to miss the pout in Butter's voice. Before Kyle could suggest they just retake it, the blonde made a satisfied hum before saying. "Actually, that's perfect. Could you take one of us?"

Kyle found himself holding onto the pink smart phone with HelloKittie wallpaper. He watched as Butters drug Cartman back over to the group. They posed next to the life size cardboard cutout of the monster from the movie they were about to see. The creature was tar black, with some kind of neon slime dripping from its open jaw. They weren't romantic photos, but both Butters and Cartman seemed to be enjoying themselves. Kyle took multiple pictures, his favorite one was of Butters pretending to attack the monster to save a frightened Cartman. He liked it not because Cartman was playing the damsel in distress—though that was funny—but because he could see how much they really cared for each other. He may hate Cartman, but at least he could make one person happy.

Kenny peered at the phone, snickering at the photo.

Cartman huffed, "We should probably go find our seats."

The movie wasn't as scary as some of the ones they've watched with Stan. The monster was a kid's science experiment gone horribly wrong, but the creature's antics had Kenny in stitches throughout the entire film. While Kyle was disappointed that Kenny wasn't snuggled against him, he was happy to see the man enjoying himself. They did hold hands at one point, but more because they wanted to and not because there was a need for support. Which arguably was better.

When the movie ended they filed out of the theater with the rest of the crowd. Cartman complained about the CGI and how cheesy some of the lines were. Kenny argued that it was meant to be that way, and that it was wrongly labeled horror instead of comedy.

It had gotten late, but Kyle didn't know how late until he looked at his watch. It was kind of useless because of cellphones, but he liked to wear it since it was a birthday gift from his mother. "It's already seven. We should probably get going."

They'd cancelled plans with Stan so they could enjoy their date, but they still needed to go home and prepare a late dinner.

"We should do this again," Butters beamed at them. "H-hang out I mean."

"I'm sure they're both very busy and don't have the time," said Cartman, giving them both another round of stink eye.

"O-oh."

"I'm sure we can find the time." Kyle said it just to piss Cartman off. Okay, and the experience hadn't been too awful. The two groups parted ways without exchanging numbers or making any promises for the future.

"I hope we can be like them some day."

"Fat and overly enthusiastic about everything?" Kyle didn't mean to be so snarky, Cartman just brought it out of him.

Kenny elbowed him, which he knew he deserved. "They looked so relaxed with each other. Like they were completely comfortable."

"You're not comfortable?"

Kenny looked down at his shoes. "Well, that's not always a bad thing."

Kyle was hoping to continue the good mood when they got home, but the long day had tuckered them both out and before he knew it Kenny had fallen asleep on the couch.

 _Oh well, it's not like there's a hurry._


	13. Blood of the Covenant

Chapter 13: Blood of the Covenant

 **Tuesday, December 23** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the start of Kenny's holiday vacation. Tweek was closing shop for the next three days so everyone could spend time with their family. Supposedly Bebe was hanging out with a group of girlfriends, and Tweek was going to travel to see his parents. Kenny waved goodbye to the two blondes on his way out the shop, careful not to lose his haul from the gift exchange. He'd bought Bebe sparkly hair clips and Tweek a scarf that could be attached to a coat, that way it wouldn't just fall off as he once said he feared. Kenny received Bebe's home baked cookies—including his favorite type white chocolate macadamia nut—and a bag of Tweek's specialty roast, complete with a blue speckled coffee mug.

Kenny trudged through the unshoveled snow over to his regular bus stop. Kyle was going to be late today in preparation for his holiday time off. Still, they were about to have several days together relaxing at home. Snow started falling in large puffs of white fluff and Kenny had to wonder how much more they'd get. Already a layer of snow coated the city, making the normally grey landscape sparkle in the fading sunlight.

When the bus pulled up Kenny greeted the driver with a tip of his head. Thanks to Kyle's busy schedule he'd become familiar with some of the bus' regulars. There was a woman named Margaret, self proclaimed crazy cat lady, who liked to tell Kenny about her grandchildren. She had seven, all of them cats. There was a father and son duo who often road the bus to a nearby park. Apparently the father was a stay at home dad. Kenny didn't know their names, but the boy was cheerful and liked to talk about what bugs he'd found that day whenever their paths crossed. And finally there was Tim, an old army veteran with terrible memory who liked to try and bum cigarettes from other passengers. Kenny didn't smoke, so he never had anything to offer, but he liked chatting with the man. He would sometimes mention family but he never shared much. Tim seemed very lonely, so whenever Kenny saw him he made a point of talking with him.

This evening Kenny didn't see any familiar faces, making him wonder if they'd gone somewhere for the holidays. He took a seat in the back and hugged the window. Cold air escaped through the glass pane but he sat there because he enjoyed watching the flashing colors of Christmas lights as they drove through the business district. Some places had elaborate setups.

Kenny was watching a moving display of a giant snow globe when someone sat beside him. He looked over expecting one of the familiar chatterboxes. Why else would someone share a seat on a near empty bus?

It was not Tim or Margret. Kenny didn't know the fellow beside him, but he did recognize the ink on his arm.

This city had three main gangs, one that stayed to the north, one to the west and one to the east. The east and west side gangs often clashed over southern territory. Petei's gang, the Blood Brothers, the one Kevin had joined, operated predominantly in the west. They were well known as thieves, from pickpocketing to more elaborate protection rackets. As part of Kevin's initiation he had to pickpocket people off the street. The Bone Breakers, the east gang with ironic similar alliteration, were known to be adrenaline junkies, always picking fights. The north was all about the drugs, mostly cocaine and fentanyl.

The Bone Breakers used a broken skull as their symbol, a skull that when tattooed on a buff forearm looked eerie as hell. It was often said that the skull was a harbinger of death. Kenny tore his eyes away from the black hollow sockets of the skull, daring to look up at the owner.

He was a skinhead, with his brown hair cropped short. His black wife beater was meant to be a uniform, a statement that even the freezing weather wouldn't stop the Bone Breakers. The man didn't look over, didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Kenny knew he was in deep shit. He had been so preoccupied with present company he almost missed the gangsters in the seat behind his. The similarly dressed men did look at Kenny though, and as soon as their eyes met Kenny's entire body tensed. They were smiling.

The bus pulled to a stop and Kenny dared a quick glance to see where. It was his stop.

"What, not getting off?" The voice was deep and mocking.

The muscles in Kenny's throat constricted and he could feel his hands start to tremble from where they rested in his lap.

 _They know my stop. That most likely means they know where I live. How long have they been watching me and why didn't I notice? What do they even want?_

Kenny focused on his breathing until he was sure his voice wouldn't waiver. Despite being ready to piss himself, he dared to take a flippant tone, the fear forcing him to remain calm, "What do you creeps want?"

 _Fuck, not the face!_

Kenny flinched as a hand wrapped around his forearm. He was twisted, forced to face Tatts whose jaw was set in a firm line. A second passed before the skinhead said, "I've smashed in noses for less. You're lucky our boss wants yous in one piece. For now."

Kenny had no idea what he'd done to earn the attention of the Bone's boss, but he really didn't want to find out. The man didn't let go of his arm, as if he could flee the moving metal prison, but his grip did loosen as seconds ticked by. They road like that as the bus drove further and further from Kyle's apartment. Kenny wasn't sure where exactly they were, but based on the direction the bus drove they were on the east side of the city.

Tatts reached up with his free hand and pulled the cord, signalling a stop. He pulled Kenny to a standing position and let go to lead the way off the bus. Kenny considered bailing out the back in some dramatic fashion, but the other two were right behind him, watching his moves like hungry wolves to a bunny. He considered yelling for the driver's help, but if he involved the middle aged man into it he might end up broken, or worse dead. Kenny didn't want that.

As soon as they were outside the hand was back on Kenny's arm, pulling him in the opposite direction he wanted to be. Hands stiff from fear, Kenny accidently dropped his gift from Tweek. The ceramic shattered on the sidewalk, the bag of coffee landing with a 'thwump' in the snow. He bent for the bag but Tatts didn't bother to slow. The other thugs laughed as they stepped through the remnants of his gift.

It was hard keeping up with Tatts, his longer legs forcing a fast pace. More than once Kenny found himself tripping over his own feet. He was too scared to ask for them to slow down, afraid that without a witness they wouldn't hesitate to mess him up. Kenny could handle Petei's gang—sans knives—but the Bone Breakers fucked people up for shits and giggles.

He wished it was Petei's people. Anthony would have already bragged about their plan, poking fun of Kenny's frustrations. At least it was a familiar evil. Ah evil he knew he could take in a fair fight.

They came to a sudden stop outside an abandoned elementary school. The one story brick building had its windows boarded up. The outside of the building was mostly nondescript, except for the school's name painted above the front door in faded yellow paint and the mural of a broken skull that spanned the entire right side of the building. It didn't quite match the tattoo, but the message was clear: this was the Bone's territory, maybe even their main hang.

A lady at the door offered out her hand at their approach. Tatts and her entered into a complicated handshake before she allowed them inside. She remained indifferent as Kenny was pulled through the door, her nose purposely stuck in the opposite direction like it had nothing to do with her. Inside the place looked just as desolite. The halls were bare and dark with trash collecting along the walls. For a gang hangout it was a dump. Tatts walked with confidence, but Kenny found himself second guessing his steps in the darkness.

Finally they stopped at a door where yellow light seeped out from underneath. Kenny was frisked, the only notable item on his person was Bebe's cookies, which he was allowed to keep. Tatts knocked on the door and a voice called for him to enter.

Kenny was pushed through the doorway ahead of Tatts. The first thing he saw was a man built like a bodybuilder with shoulders nearly broader than the desk he sat behind. The next thing Kenny noticed was that the room was lined with gang members. He forgot to breathe as all eyes fell on him.

Mr. Bones—because this guy was obviously the boss around here—waved his subordinates out of the room with a single flick of his wrist. They all filed past Kenny, most uncaring, some more blood thirsty looking. The last person out closed the door, the sound a note of finality. Kenny was pretty sure he wasn't leaving this room alive.

It was just Tatts, Bones and Kenny.

The first to break the silence was actually Kenny's pocket, which trumpeted Kyle's ringtone. Kenny grabbed for it, pulling the smart phone from his pocket. Tatts reached for it but was too slow. With all his strength Kenny hucked his phone at the closest wall. The music cutoff as the phone clattered to the floor in two distinct pieces. It was impossible to tell if it was broken for good or if the battery had just popped out.

Laughter filled the room. Because all the light was coming from gas heaters and battery operated lanterns, the shadows splayed on Bone's face made him seem demonic. Maybe he was.

"I wasn't expecting that." The man stood, he had to have been close to seven feet tall. He walked around and leaned against his desk, the wood creaked under his weight. He was calm, but Kenny was unsure how long that would last.

Kenny wanted to use humor to calm his nerves, to ask the man if he was going to monologue about why he was there. Staring into the face of death, an ugly mug with a nose so bent out of shape it had to have been broken more than once, Kenny found his tongue unable to move.

"Glad you could make it." Bones grabbed his own cell phone from off the desk and swiped in a number. He winked at Kenny, the gesture causing the blonde's skin to goosebump despite his warm layers.

Whoever the man called must have picked up because he started talking. "And here I thought you'd be too stupid to pick up. We have your brother. Him for the Monroe block and the cache you scored from Settler. Tonight, here in our house. Keep me waiting and there'll be less of him to trade."

The call ended with Bones abruptly chucking his phone at the same wall Kenny had used, as if to prove a point. The action made Kenny flinch and he found himself taking an involuntary step backwards until he was grabbed by Tatts.

"Looks like Christmas has come early," said Bones before he closed the distance between them, his form dwarfing Kenny's slimmer frame, casting him in a shadow.

Kenny couldn't help but look up to meet the man's gaze. Cold grey eyes stared back. A hand the size of Kenny's face rose to cup his chin. His head was turned from side to side with no resistance on his part.

"You look nothing alike. Good for you." The boss finally said. "Find a place to hold him. If he causes trouble rough him up, but don't kill him. If the rat doesn't show we'll start breaking his bones starting with his fingers."

Kenny was maneuvered back through the door, his legs numb and wobbly.

"And don't let him get eaten." Bones called after them.

Kenny was parade back down the corridor until they reached an old janitor's closet, completely barren of any cleaning supplies or anything useful. Tatts shoved him inside.

"Behave and yous may get out of this alive."

The door closed and he heard the click of a lock. Kenny found himself in complete darkness, only now realizing there had been some light in the halls after his eyes adjusted. He sat down on the floor, back pressed against the wall opposite the door. This place had been used as a prison before, if the scratch marks he could feel on the wall were any indicator. He was pretty sure you couldn't lock a room from the inside, but it could have been modified. He wasn't about to try and find out since either way it would result in a beating.

He wasn't sure how Kevin got wrapped up with the Bone Breakers, but he now more than ever cursed their relation. He was just thankful they targeted him and not Karen. Good thing she wasn't in the city at the moment.

 _Bone Breakers or not, I would tear them to shreds if they even breathed on her. I would hunt them down and make them suffer for even just scaring her._

They were brave words, but without merit. Sure he would do everything to protect his sister, but fighting one of them, let alone all of them, would have been a suicide mission. Even with Kyle's gun. He still would have, of course.

 _Fucking Kevin. Stupid gangsters. Why am I not allowed happiness?_ He tried to look on the bright side. _At least Karen is safe and Kyle is uninvolved. Sure he'll be crushed I ran off again, but he'll be safe. He's much safer without me there anyways._

Alone in the darkness of the closet Kenny allowed himself to cry, his sobs muffled by his scarf. He just needed a minute to let it all out before putting his brave mask back on. He knew he needed a plan, even if the plan was waiting to see if Kevin came.

 **Kyle**

Kyle was headed home when he decided he'd stop by the store first. He called Kenny, wanting him to peek in the fridge to report whether or not they needed more turkey bacon yet. Not only did the man not pick up, but part way through the call the line went dead. He tried calling again and was immediately sent to Kenny's voicemail.

 _Strange, but not unusual. He could be in the bathroom or something._

Kyle drove straight home, deciding the shopping could wait since he didn't know what all they needed. When he unlocked the door to their apartment he saw that all the lights were off and Kenny's shoes were missing. So he wasn't home. Kyle tried calling the blonde again. Still no answer, straight to voicemail.

He rifled through some of Kenny's paperwork from the cafe, which had been filed away with other important documents, until he found Tweek's personal number, which he proceeded to call.

"Who is this?" A nasally voice answered.

"I'm sorry, I think I dialed the wrong number. Unless… is this Tweek's phone?"

"Who's asking?"

 _It sounds like Craig but it's a little hard to tell over the phone._

"Kyle Broflovski, my roommate Kenny works for Tweek."

"Oh, hey, hold on." Kyle could hear two voices arguing in the background. He couldn't make out what they said. Finally the nasally voice returned. "He doesn't do phones. What do you want?"

"Kenny doesn't seem to be home. Is he by chance working late?"

"Kenny left for the bus at the regular time!" Tweek's voice replaced the nasally one. "Did something happen?" The man sounded on the verge of a panic attack, which was actually rather normal.

"I'm just trying to locate him is all. Thank you Tweek, I'm sorry for bothering you."

"N-no bother!"

Kyle could picture Tweek tugging at his hair, clearly wound up. He said a polite goodbye then hung up.

Next he sent Kenny a text asking him to call when he had the chance.

With that out of the way Kyle began working on dinner. Tonight they were having green bean casserole. He was planning to use his mother's homemade recipe, something he had been promising Kenny for days now. The blonde was a big fan of Sheila's cooking, almost annoyingly so. He wouldn't stop talking about all the food from Thanksgiving. The casserole took a lot of prep work, but it was the fresh ingredients that made it taste great.

When the casserole came out of the oven forty minutes later and there was still no word from Kenny, Kyle knew something was wrong. It wasn't like Kenny to not send him a message if he was going to be home late.

 _Where the hell is he?_

Most stores had been closed for hours now, so if he'd done last minute shopping he'd already be home. He couldn't be with Karen, she was supposedly out of town. Maybe Damien? Kyle grabbed his phone to call the doctor only to realize he didn't have the man's number.

 _Of course not._

Kyle stuffed the casserole in the fridge as soon as it cooled. He sent Kenny one more text before he left the house with car keys in hand. Past experiences and the twisting pain in his gut told him that something was wrong. He wasn't sure what, but he was going to find out. And if it turned out to be nothing? He and Kenny could laugh about his overreaction over dinner.


	14. Thicker than Water of the Womb

Chapter 14: Thicker than Water of the Womb

 **Tuesday, December 23** Year 1

Kyle pounded on the doctor's door, which he presumed connected to the living quarters instead of the clinic. It was a different door than the one he'd used before. A minute passed before it opened. The doctor was dressed nicely, wearing black slacks and a button up shirt with the top button left undone. He greeted Kyle with a nod.

"Is Kenny here?"

"Nope. Though I do have a sexy blonde at my dinner table."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Not Kenny…?"

"Dude, it's Bebe. We're having dinner." Damien ran a hand through his black locks, pulling them back away from his face. "I haven't heard from Kenny recently. Is something up? Did he get ganked again?"

By the man's smile Kyle could tell it was meant as a joke, but all it did was twist the metaphorical knife in his gut. "I'm not sure, I'm trying to find him. I just can't stop thinking about that time he was stabbed. That was gang related, right? What if they're after him again?"

"Whoa now," Damien held out his hands, stopping Kyle from further spouting his concerns. The man looked around the parking lot, inspecting the shadows, before beckoning Kyle inside. The hallway was bare, the faded wallpaper peeling. When they passed the kitchen Kyle saw Bebe was seated at the table, a modest feast before her. She was wearing a little black dress, her hair pinned up in loose ringlets. She looked up from her plate and gave a tiny wave, for once her smile shy and not outright flirtatious.

Damien led the way into what appeared to be his home office. He closed the door behind them and sat at his desk, swiveling his chair to face Kyle.

"Sorry for ruining your date."

"It's not ruined." The man's smile was almost playful before it fell to a drawn line. "What do you know of Kenny's connection to gangs?"

"Not much," Kyle admitted, rehashing to Damien what little Kenny had told him about his brother's affiliation.

The man nodded along. "Figures. Look, you could be right, you could be wrong, but Kenny can take care of himself for the most part. He's tough as nails when he needs to be."

"What does that matter?" Kyle felt himself bristling. "Are you suggesting that because he's tough he doesn't need help. What if he's hurt again? What if they're trying to force him into some initiation ritual. Are gangs like cults?"

"Why it matters is because if it's gang related, and I'm not saying it is, then you need to keep your nose out of it."

"What gang is his brother in?"

"You're not listening to me!" Damien stood, grabbing Kyle's shoulders and giving them a shake. Damien was just a little taller, but their noses were nearly level. "Kenny would kill me if I told you anything. If he's missing it could be for a number of reasons, let's not jump to gangs." He released Kyle, taking a step back and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Give me a chance to reach out to my contacts and maybe I can figure something out."

"Fine. Let's exchange numbers." Kyle saved the new contact in his cell phone and headed for the office door. "Let me know if you hear anything."

"I will, I promise. Go home and wait for him."

Kyle headed back to his car, too pissed to offer any parting pleasantries. If Damien knew something he should just come out and say it. None of this "for your own good" bullshit.

On his way home Kyle passed Kenny's bus, most likely making its last trip of the night. Seeing it sparked a new idea, giving him a different lead to follow. He found free parking further along the bus' route and ditched his vehicle to wait in the falling snow. While waiting for the bus he called Stan. As a cop Stan had encountered numerous gangsters, surely he would have some insight. Kyle's call went to voicemail, same as with Kenny.

 _They better not be together._

More than likely Stan was still working, too busy to take a personal call. Kyle left a message and stuffed his phone back into his coat pocket. He knew better than to call 911, since not enough time had passed to file a missing person's report.

 _Besides, I'm probably overreacting. This is probably just my mother's influence making me jump to the worst conclusions._

The more he tried to convince himself of that fact the less he believed it.

When the bus arrived he scrambled on, nearly dropping his pass in his haste. He chose to stand as close to the driver as allowed instead of sitting. "Excuse me, I'm trying to find my friend who supposedly got on several hours ago. He has blonde hair about to his jaw and he usually wears an orange coat with a fuzzy hood."

The driver didn't even spare him a glance. He grumbled something about policies and to just "sit tight." Kyle swayed with the motion of the bus. After two stops he began to think the man wasn't going to say anything, but at the third stop he jerked his chin in the direction of the door.

"So it was here?" Kyle didn't wait for a response, as one would most likely never come. He stepped off the bus and surveyed his surroundings. Before he met Kenny he'd rarely rode the bus, but even with Kenny they'd never gone this far east before. The infrastructure looked old, the street lights far and few between. This was the seedier side of the city. What better place for gangs to hang out?

Only problem was the bus stop was in the middle of nowhere and the snow had covered any tracks from earlier. This was going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Kyle picked a direction and started walking. His hopes were far from high, as he knew his chances of actually stumbling upon Kenny were slim to none.

He had only gone a couple of yards when he stepped on something that crunched, a sound unlike the snow. Curious, he bent down and examined the chips of blue. He brushed some of the snow away and saw a broken mug handle. Before he could write it off as litter, he saw something else half buried. He brushed at more of the powdery snow until he could recognize the ink smeared logo of Tweek's coffee.

 _That confirms it!_ _He was here. He'd gone in this direction._

But it's not like there was a trail of ceramic shards. Kyle still has no way of finding Kenny, and even knowing the man had gone this direction from the bus stop had hardly narrowed how much city there was to search. And there was still no way to tell if Kenny was actually just wandering around or if something was wrong.

Never one to give up easily, Kyle continued his walk. There weren't many people out and about, it being late and cold, but whenever he did see a friendly face he would stop and ask if they'd seen Kenny. Thank god for the bright orange coat that almost anyone would remember seeing. Only no one had seen it.

He'd just finished questioning a couple out on a winter stroll when his phone buzzed to life. Kyle fumbled for it, his heart falling when his brother's name flashed on the screen instead of the blonde's. He accepted the call anyways. "Now's not a good time."

"Hello to you too." Ike huffed on the other end, though his voice lacked the bite of sarcasm. "You sound upset, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Kenny."

"He's missing?"

Kyle explained his evening so far, how Kenny wasn't answering his phone, how the cup was broken on the sidewalk. He mentioned how Kenny was stabbed before by gangsters and how he'd mentioned his brother being tied to a gang. Kyle didn't go into details, as it really wasn't his information to share, but he wanted Ike to realize how Kenny's disappearance could be significant.

"So you think him missing is gang related?"

Kyle sniffled, his nose runny from the cold. "I don't know, maybe? I'm just worried. He's been doing real good, making progress in his life. I don't think he'd just runaway again. So what else could it be?"

"Clearly there's more to this story. What kind of a relationship are you in anyways?"

"Do we have to get into this now?" Kyle snapped.

"It could help."

"Before I met Kenny he was homeless, living on the street in cardboard box forts. Kind of like the ones we used to make as kids. Anyways, since he's been living with me he's been working his ass off. He's not into any drugs or anything, but he has a pretty messed up past that, as I said, he's working through."

"I see. Hang on."

Kyle could hear the rapid clicking of fingers on a keyboard. As he waited his eyes scanned the buildings he passed, lingering on the nooks and crannies, just in case. After a few minutes, when the clacking ceased, he grew curious enough to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Are you really my brother? I'm using the Internet, pleb. I'm trying to find out more information about the gangs around there. Did he ever say what gang his brother was in?"

"No." Kyle wiped at his nose with his gloved hand. "We tend to avoid difficult topics. Damien wouldn't even tell me."

"I'm not going to pretend I know who that is."

"It doesn't matter."

"Fine. Just give me a few minutes."

Kyle continued walking along streets in hope of running into Kenny. The only establishment open was a bar, which he did venture into. The place was filled with a solemn lot, not even the bartender looked to see who'd come in. Luckily the place was small enough Kyle could tell Kenny wasn't there. He was back on the street in seconds.

Kyle kept his cell phone pressed closely to his ear, listening to Ike work. In the background he could hear music but he couldn't tell what any of the lyrics were. He was starting to walk in circles, as he recognizes familiar landmarks, but he didn't have any better idea of where to go. He passed the young couple again who waved. He'd been walking for a good twenty minutes before Ike called for his attention.

"Okay, I got a hit. You're in Bone Breakers territory, and in case the name wasn't super obvious, they're not a friendly bunch. Random strangers on the Internet believe their hangout is in an abandoned school, but there's no way to confirm that unless you go there yourself."

Ike began rattling off known criminal charges against Bone Breakers members. Most were manslaughter and assault, some against police officers.

"Maybe he's with the Bone Breakers? If that's the case we have to save him."

"I know!"

"But you can't just storm into a gang hideout. If they catch you on their turf they will crush you."

"I know." Kyle stopped walking. "What do I do?"

"Let's figure this out together. Tell me where you are and I can be there in 15 minutes."

"What? How?"

"I'm hanging with Firkle."

"The goth?"

"My friend. My friend who happens to live in the city instead of at uni."

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"Because I don't have to visit you every time I'm in the city."

It was a valid point but Kyle couldn't help but feel a little hurt since it was so close to the holidays. He rattled off his location, using the street signs and a piece of public art as indicators. Before hanging up he asked, "How are you planning to help?"

"Just wait for me."

It was a long, cold wait. Fifteen minutes felt like forever. Kyle kept moving in small circles in order to keep warm. He tried not to shiver and let his teeth clatter. He hoped that wherever Kenny was he was warm. When Kyle's phone buzzed for a second time he kept himself from getting excited, assuming it was Ike again and not Kenny. This time though Stan's number was displayed.

"I got your message," said Stan as soon as they were connected. "Have you heard from him yet?"

Kyle got the man up to speed, mentioning the broken cup and now Ike's involvement.

"Don't go anywhere near there! The police already have trouble with that area." Stan sounded panicked, his voice rising an octave. "Stay away and leave this to the police. You can report him missing to the police, and you don't even have to wait a whole day if you have serious concern. We can go look for Kenny."

"No! That could be too late. What if something happens to him? Ike said these people are violent."

"Kyle, please stay out of it. You don't know what you're getting into. If you pull your gun on any of them you'll end up a stain on the street. Just go home. Please."

It was impossible for the redhead to respond. He could hear the worry in his super best friend's voice, could picture the man begging at his phone. Stan made sense. Damien made sense. But in Kyle's mind he made sense too. At least Ike had seen the importance of this, had seen the need to go after Kenny.

"Kyle?"

"I can't just sit at home doing nothing. I would do the same for you, or Ike. I'm not going to leave him to the wolves. Now either you help me or not." Kyle knew he would get lectured later. "Well? Can you tell me anything about the Bone Breakers or not?"

"I… I can't. Where are you? This is crazy."

"Thanks for nothing." Kyle ended the call. When Stan tried to call back he ignored it, allowing his phone to bleat its heart out. He wasn't worried about the noise drawing anyone's attention. The streets were dead, the snow muffling the distant noise of traffic.

Minutes before midnight a black Volkswagen Beetle pulled up near Kyle. Ike stepped out, offering the driver a wave and a "thanks."

Kyle trudged the short distance to him, clapping his brother on the shoulder in greeting. "Now what?"

Ike lead Kyle through the maze of the city, every now and then referring back to his phone. The redhead didn't need to ask when they'd finally made it to their destination. A skull the size of a truck was painted on the building, the broken bone imagery making his own head ache.

The overall cliché setting was expected, but Kyle hadn't been prepared to see a large crowd gathered in front of the building. He couldn't accurately count them all, but there had to be more than thirty people separated into two groups. They were at some kind of standoff, with racial slurs and profanity passing back and forth.

Just from their silhouettes Kyle could tell none of them were Kenny. His blonde lacked the height and muscle.

Ike leaned, keeping his voice low, "Let's find a back door."

"Back door?"

"There's always a back door."

The two of them gave the building a wide berth, going through the sad looking cement playground before coming up to the back of the building. No one was around so they approached the set of double doors. They favored haste instead of cover.

"When mom said we should spend some more time together I'm sure this wasn't what she meant," said Ike as he tried to yank the door open. It wouldn't budge.

"What mom doesn't know won't hurt us," Kyle murmured as he evaluated their options. One of the wooden boards had fallen from a nearby window. The glass was already broken but the hole wasn't nearly large enough for a person to squeeze through. Getting on the tips of his toes, Kyle snaked his arm through, finding the latch and pushing it down to unlock the sliding glass pane.

Ike stepped over to help move the window. Pushing it caused a shrill screech that had both men freeze in their tracks. When no one came to investigate they continued until there was an opening big enough to step through.

They used a team effort to get in. Ike offered a hand up for Kyle, who went in first. Then Kyle kept guard as Ike hoisted himself into the empty classroom. Desks dotted the room and the overall decor was fit for kindergarten, complete with rainbows and insect paraphernalia.

Shots fired and Kyle jumped, banging his knee on a desk. One row over Ike looked just as started, his eyes wide and unblinking. The sound couldn't have been from inside, but it was close enough that Kyle assumed the two groups had just opened fire on each other. His heart beat was so loud that he nearly missed Ike call out to him.

"Act like you belong and follow me."

It was in this moment that Kyle regretted not listening to Stan and Damien. Not only could Kenny be in danger, but he had dragged Ike into it as well. And what if Kenny wasn't even here?

"Come on!" Ike prompted, hand motioning in the air as he peeked out into the hall.

Moonlight from the exposed window had lit the classroom, but once in the halls Kyle and Ike had to navigate by cell phone flashlights. It was too dark to see otherwise. They started opening any and all doors. Most lead to empty rooms.

Twice people running through the building forced Kyle and Ike to press into the shadows. Once they hid behind a busted drinking fountain, the next time it was a pile of trash as high as a car. Gangsters weren't well known for their tidiness.

At some point their luck had to run out.

After opening another unmarked classroom door Kyle found himself facing five burly dudes huddled around a table, each holding a hand of playing cards. They looked just as surprised by the intrusion. Before anyone could question their presence, Kyle barked out, "Quick! Didn't you hear there's a fight going on outside? Get your asses out there!"

He slammed the door closed and bolted down the hallway to the next door, Ike right behind him. Neither of them looked back to see if they were being pursued. More doors. More gunshots. No Kenny.

 _Stan was right, this is crazy._

 **Wednesday, December 24** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Hours had gone by with nothing to do inside the janitor's closet but sit and wait. It didn't take long for Kenny to resolve himself for a fight. It did take several hours for him to gather the courage to take the first step.

When his fears were finally bottled away, Kenny tried the door handle. Locked, as he figured. When no one came to pound him for his effort, he threw himself at the wood. The door gave a little, but it wasn't worth the pain shooting from his shoulder to wrist. He sat back to nurse his arm and reevaluate his plan.

 _Shit, shit, shit._

When the pain subsided into a light throb he decided to try a less painful, and admittedly smarter, method. He kicked at the door near the frame, hoping to break it or the lock. His kicks, while powerful enough in a fight, did hardly any damage to the door. The repetitive motion was jarring but he kept going. Kick after kick. Either he was going to bust the door or fight whoever came to stop him. Kevin be damned.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the wood began to crack.

 _Just a little more._

The frame gave away to the barrage and the door flew forward in a shower of splintering wood. Kenny was tired but he knew he needed to get the hell out of there. He stuck his head into the hall, looking both ways for signs of life. No one.

'BANG!'

The blonde sucked in his breath. Someone, somewhere, was shooting at something or someone. He allowed himself to worry about Kevin, who could very well be the target. Family was family, even if they made poor choices. If this all hadn't been his brother's fault he might've even felt guilty. But he didn't.

 _It's karma or something._

Kenny headed to his right. It was a random direction but he felt his odds of finding an exit were about the same either way. He passed several boarded windows but no doors. Windows were looking more and more ideal. He stopped to open one when a flash of light caught his eye. Someone was headed in his direction.

There weren't many places to hide so he ducked into the bathrooms. They were designed with privacy walls instead of doors. Great for preventing the spread of germs, bad for keeping people out.

Kenny strained his ears. He could hear footfalls slowing as the person approached the bathroom. Of course they knew where he was despite his fast response.

A stall door wouldn't save him, so instead of hiding further Kenny readied his fists. He waited on the other side of the opening, angled so he wouldn't appear in the mirror on the opposite wall.

At the first sign of movement Kenny struck out, aiming for what he thought was a face. His fist landed a solid punch on the taller man who cried out as he stumbled backward into the wall.

Kenny hadn't accounted on there being two people. Before he could move away, a foot found its home in his gut. He couldn't breathe. The air was forced from his lungs and he desperately gasped to refill them. He collapsed to his knees on the tiled floor, coughing and gasping.

Harsh white light shone on him from above but he couldn't see for shit. His vision was blurry, the pain forcing water to his eyes. His attacker moved to strike again. Before he could form a defensive position from the floor someone called out, "Wait!"

Kenny was pulled into an embrace, his face smooshed against hard plastic buttons of a damp coat. He didn't fight it, didn't want to, because the arms wrapped around his shoulders were anything but threatening. The person was shaking.

The light moved to the side, the wielder crying out a curse. "Shit. I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

He recognized Kyle's voice.

"'m fine." Kenny pulled away from the solid chest. He was surprised to find it was Ike sitting on the floor with him. Even in the terrible lighting he could see the boy's left eye was starting to swell from where he'd landed a blow.

He wanted to apologize, but before he could stumble through the words Ike was helping him to his feet. He didn't need the offered hand, but it didn't hurt either.

Softly Ike asked, "They're not going to be distracted forever, can you walk?"

Kenny nodded. The punch had shocked his system, not crippled him.

Kyle stepped away, taking the light with him to scout the hall. "It's clear. Now or never."

There hadn't been a gun shot for awhile now. They had started strong at first, but now Kenny couldn't recall when he heard the last one. He'd been too busy escaping.

Together the three of them walked through the hallways, the silence deafening. Kyle lead the way, seeming to have a location in mind. When they entered an empty classroom Kenny noticed the open window.

"You first Ike," Kyle said, holding up a hand to stop the young man's protest.

Kenny kept an eye on the door until the redhead was beckoning him over. The drop down was a little high, but Kenny didn't balk at the distance. He dropped down with all the grace of a cat.

Kyle was the last one to leave the school, not bothering to close the window behind them.

None of the fighting from earlier could be heard. With caution they started to walk through the playground, shooting for the closest street. They were almost home free when a shout from behind sent shivers up the blonde's spine.

"Kenny!"

The voice was broken, strained. Kenny didn't want to, but he turned to look at his brother. He hardly recognized Kevin. The man had lost weight, his skin looking tight. As he neared, it looked like he'd been on hard drugs, his eyes sunken in, his skin a pasty yellow under the moonlight. The only thing distinctly still Kevin was his hairdo, he'd had the same shagging mess since middle school.

"When I heard you were captured we didn't hesitate to come and rescue you." Kevin reached out for Kenny, as if needing to prove that he still existed.

Despite himself, Kenny flinched away from the touch. Beside him both Kyle and Ike seemed to tense. The redhead balled his hands into fists, clearly ready for a fight.

It was hard to miss Kevin's hurt expression as he retracted his hand.

When Kenny found his voice he said, "Thanks for coming. I'm safe now though."

The man nodded, his smile returning, "Let's go home."

"To the warehouse? Kev, I don't live there anymore. I haven't for awhile now."

"Petei is gone. You don't have to worry about anything anymore because I'm the boss now. So please..."

There's no way Petei left the gang willingly. Kenny was sure he was dead. And the lack of Bone Breakers implied they were in poor health too. He had no idea Kevin was capable of killing anyone. Drugs, yes. Theft, yes. Roughing people up, sure. But murder?

"If Petei's gone you can quit then, right? No one is making you stay now."

"No one was ever making me stay. They're my brothers." Kevin flashed his tattoo, a red inked drop of blood. It was hard to see in the light but Kenny knew it by heart.

"I'm your brother." Kenny meant it. No matter what they were brothers.

"That's why I want you there."

Kenny shook his head, refusing the idea. "I've started to get my life back on track. I have a job and-"

"You mean you're no longer afraid?"

"I didn't say that." Kenny involuntarily looked at Kyle, trying to gauge his reaction to this conversation and hoping he wasn't reading between the lines.

"What, did these guys say they can protect you?" Kevin finally acknowledged the others. "I can protect you. I have power, status, money. Nothing can touch us. We just fucked the Bone Breakers."

Confirmation of that fact was startling. Kenny realized they were in just as much danger with Kevin as Mr. Bones. Fearful of something happening to Ike and Kyle, he stepped forward, hands out and placating. It was Kevin's turn to ignore his reach.

"You will never be safe. I know this and am willing to stick with you. Are they?"

Kyle moved to where he was shoulder to shoulder with Kenny, his back straight and his head held high, "Don't act like you're the only one who came here to find Kenny."

Kevin laughed, though he sounded more insane than amused. "If it weren't for us you'd never have made it inside."

As if his words summoned them, more people began approaching the small group. Even from across the school's parking lot and playground Kenny could recognize some of the Blood Brothers. No Anthony, as far as he could tell, but that didn't mean much.

He needed to end this quickly.

"I'm glad you came Kev, thank you, but I don't want to be wrapped up in gang business. You know that," Kenny moved further away from his brother, motioning behind his back for Kyle and Ike to do the same. "It's been a long night and I just want to go home."

"But we're you're home."

"No you're not," Kyle objected. "We're his home."

"Not helping!" Kenny felt his blood run cold. The last thing he needed was Kevin provoked.

When Kevin's right hand disappeared inside his jacket Kenny didn't think, just reacted. He tackled his brother into the snow. Despite catching him off guard, Kevin was ready to resist. They struggled for control, rolling around trying to get leverage.

Ike and Kyle were saying something but it was all background noise as Kenny focused on detaining Kevin's arms. He knew sooner than later the rest of the blood crew would descend on them. He had no idea what he was going to do when that happened.

The wail of a police siren changed everything.

Kenny hesitated for just a second, which Kevin took advantage of. He kicked Kenny off and scrambled to get up, not even giving a backwards glance as he ran after his buddies.

As Kenny got up he turned to his friends, "We should run too. We don't want to be framed for the shit that went down here."

"Relax, they just fell for the classic fake police." Ike held up his phone, the source of the noise.

Kenny beamed. "Genius!"

"I know." The boy's grin was smug, but it was rightfully earned. He turned off the video only to have the sound replaced a second later by real sirens. "Shit."

The flashing blue and red lights bathed the party as a city cruiser parked beside the rusty monkey bars. Two cops stepped out. One was a familiar sight, Stan, but the other man was someone Kenny had never seen before. Both cops had their guns out but lowered to the ground as they scanned their immediate area. After a moment, Stan holstered his weapon and approached them, his partner staying behind to use a walkie talkie.

This was the first time Kenny had ever seen Stan so angry. He looked like he wanted to punch someone, his skin fleshed red and his brows furrowed deep. His glare was trained on Kyle as he spoke.

"We get a call about shots fired and gangs entering a turf war. Low and behold here you are." Stan threw his hands up into the hair. "You are seriously going to give me a heart attack one of these days." His eyes landed on Kenny next. "I see they found you."

"Found him, stole him back... yeah. I thought you couldn't make it."

Stan sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, like he couldn't believe any of this was real. Kenny couldn't believe it either. After another sigh Stan asked, "Do any of you need medical attention?"

They all answered no. Kenny could have been bleeding out and he still would have said no, lest he upset Stan further.

"We need to stay here until backup arrives. In the meantime, Jim is going to take your statements and then you can all go home." Stan jerked his thumb toward the cruiser, nodding at Kyle. "You're up first."

As they walked away Kenny could tell Stan was giving Kyle his own personal lecture. It was obvious the man had been worried.

Left behind, Kenny joined Ike in leaning against the rickety slide. He could feel the cold metal through his jeans, but considering where he'd been half an hour ago he didn't mind. Beside him Ike was quiet, looking out at the underbelly of the city. From here they could see the painted skull. What they couldn't see was the kind of carnage the Blood Brothers left in their wake.

"Sorry about your eye. I thought you were trying to kill me." Kenny finally said what he failed to earlier. He squinted up at the shiner he'd left. It was looking worse by the minute.

"S'okay. I'm actually impressed."

Kenny reach up, ghosting his fingers over the edge of the discolored skin. It looked painful, and probably hurt like hell. Ike just watched him from the corner of his good eye. The bruised eye was puffier and probably less useful at the moment.

"Hope you weren't planning any holiday photos."

"Are you now joking about the wound you inflicted on me?" The boy sounded more amused than angry, his lips quirking into a teasing smile despite his efforts to keep a straight face.

Kenny shrugged. "At least you can use it to pick up chicks. They'll either feel sorry for you or you can tell them an exaggerated story of the other guy."

"Pass."

Kenny laughed at the look of disgust his comment earned. "Really though, you guys shouldn't have gotten involved in this."

"There's no use in arguing with my brother."

Kenny looked over at where Kyle was talking with the police. He couldn't help but smile fondly at the redhead who was animated in his speech, his arms making big motions as he told his story. "Yeah, but seriously, we could have all died tonight. Part of me believes this has all been a really messed up dream and I'm either at home in bed or passed out in the closet." He looked back at Ike. "How did you get roped into this?"

Ike shrugged. "Circumstantial. I thought it would look good on my hero's resume."

"Hey now, I'm no damsel in distress. I would have gotten out of there without you guys interfering. I mean, I was practically outside when we met up."

"And all I got was a black eye for my trouble."

"I said I was sorry."

Ike stepped away from the slide to face Kenny. Even in the dim light Kenny could tell he looked sad. "How are you?"

Kenny's hand flew to his stomach where he gave it a 'thump.' He grinned. "I'm just fine. Kyle's kick was brutal but no lasting effects."

"That's not what I meant."

Kenny didn't have a chance to answer. Kyle came running over, yelling for Ike to take his turn. The boy shoved his hands into his coat pocket and grumbled as he headed for Stan.

Kyle kept running until he slammed into the blonde, picking Kenny up and twirling him. "I knew something was wrong! I just knew." He buried his face into Kenny's neck, causing his green hat to fall off. Kenny laughed at the antics and patted the red curls.

"After that time you got stabbed…" Kyle finally let him back on the ground. "But I don't understand, if that was your brother's gang fighting the bone people, then why were you here?"

"I was basically collateral in an argument. I don't know the details, which I'm sure Stan will press me for." A moment of silence passed between them before Kenny started laughing.

"What?"

"I smashed my phone because I didn't want you to get involved and you go and end up getting involved. You, sir, are impossible."

"Maybe a little," the redhead admitted.

 **Kyle**

Now that he knew Kenny was safe, and that he and Ike were safe, all the adrenaline left Kyle's body. He was tired, cold, but oh so happy.

When more officers showed up with an ambulance Stan and his partner Jim were cleared to escort their small group home, seeing as none of them had a vehicle.

It was a quiet trip in the back of the patrol cruiser. Kenny was once again stuck in the middle as Kyle and Ike fought for leg space. Jim tried to make idle chatter, but Stan was still pissed, Kenny was napping, Ike was stone still since his shoulder was the blonde's pillow, and Kyle was too busy texting Damien to let him know what happened. Damien had been useless for information, but he still needed to know Kenny was safe. That, and Kyle kind of wanted to rub it in his face that not only had he been right, but he went to the hideout and came out unscathed.

When it came time to part ways Stan dropped his attitude long enough to escort the three of them to the apartment door. It was nice of Jim to allow it, and even nicer that he waited in the parking lot.

Kyle unlocked the door and both Ike and Kenny disappeared inside. He would have too, but Stan was still there. Lingering at the threshold, Kyle turned to regard his best friend. The man wasn't looking at him, his eyes trained toward the stairs and the outside stars. At some point the snow had stopped and the sky cleared.

"I'm glad it was you who responded to the gunfire."

"Me too." Stan's blue eyes finally looked to Kyle. "Did you see it?"

"See what?"

Several emotions crossed Stan's face, settling on relief. "It was a bloodbath, the snow was tainted red. I'm sure the news will go crazy over this."

Kyle knew it was bad without ever seeing it. "What we experienced was actually really chill. I guess we have Kevin to thank, though I don't want to."

"Your coworker?"

"What? No! Kenny's brother."

"Oh. Guess I'll have to read Jim's notes." Stan adjusted his cap and headed for the stairs. "Do me a favor, please, and stay out of trouble."

"Yes officer."

Stan would be steamed over this for days, but they were good. They could always forgive each other, they were best friends for life after all.

When Kyle stepped inside his apartment he found Kenny and Ike arguing over a frozen bag of peas.

"Now look who's being ridiculous," the blonde accused.

 **Kenny**

Ike sighed, rolling his eyes but relenting to Kenny's insistence by relaxing into the couch. Careful to not apply unneeded pressure, Kenny helped place the bag of peas over Ike's eye. The boy's one good eye rolled in its socket. Up close, Ike's eyes—which Kenny had previously identified as greenish blue—appeared to have flecks of copper in them.

Kyle came over to the couch and leaned in. "How is it?"

Kenny lifted the bag for Kyle to take a closer look. The redhead winced. "Damn."

Ike kicked at his brother but missed.

"You guys want hot chocolate? After spending so much time outside I swear I'm never going to warm up."

"Yes, please."

"Pass. My ride is on its way."

Kyle headed for the kitchen, asking over his shoulder if Kenny wanted marshmallows. Yes, always.

"It's pretty late to be leaving," Kenny said as he noted the time on the wall clock. It was nearly two in the morning. "Why don't you want to stay?"

"Too painful."

"Sorry!" Kenny adjusted the peas. "Better?"

Ike snorted, shaking his head. He grabbed Kenny's hand and moved it to rest on the couch. He removed the bag next, plopping it onto the blonde's lap. "Stop worrying about my eye. It'll serve as a reminder."

"Of the stupid-ass adventure that could have gotten you killed?"

"That, and the damsel in distress who gave it to me."

Kenny smacked him in the shoulder since it was his second offense using that term. "Yeah, yeah, and Kyle is my prince. I've heard this before."

"Fair enough. But I get to be your knight."

The boy was deadpan, no smirk or eye roll. It would have been better if there had been one. His serious nature was embarrassing, and Kenny found himself battling a fluttering heart rate and a rising blush. He missed the perfect timing, but he halfheartedly added, "And Stan's the stead."

Ike's phone pinged with a texted message and he stood without looking at it. "Ride's here. See ya."

"Next time visit with us longer!" Kyle called after him. In both hands the redhead held steaming cups. Carefully he crossed the living room to sit beside Kenny. He handed one cup over.

"It's Christmas Eve," Kenny noted.

"So it is."

"Don't you need to light your last candle?"

"Yeah, but I can do that later." Kyle took a small sip of his drink. "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Sleep." Giving it another thought Kenny added, "And after that I wouldn't mind spending it eating holiday cookies with attractive company."

"Are any bakeries open?"

"I was hoping we could bake the cookies here." Kenny looked sheepishly up over his cup at the redhead. "We can even make dreidel shaped ones..."

Fiery eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Does this mean I'm the attractive company?"

"Of course," Kenny confessed, his blush from earlier returned.

"I would be honored to bake cookies with you."

Kenny remembered Bebe's cookies and went for his coat. He retrieved the small bundle and plopped back down next to Kyle, offering him the treat. Some of the cookies were broken—they had a long night too—but that wouldn't stop them from tasting good. Kenny didn't think his cookies would compare, but he was after the experience more than the cookies themselves.

Between bites they chatted, all conversations casual. Only once did Kyle ask something about Kevin, but other than that they kept things light. Neither of them needed more stress at the moment.

"I was wondering if we could invite Stan over. I've been thinking how he's all alone, and he really shouldn't be." Kenny rubbed his fingers over the empty mug, tracing its design. "I wouldn't mind just the two of us but..."

"I was going to bring that up myself. Let's call him over as soon as it's a decent hour."

"Speaking of which, I'm ready for bed. Past ready actually."

"Just a few more minutes?" Kyle requested. "I just want to be here with you a little longer."

"Just a few," Kenny agreed. He set his cup aside, watching as Kyle did the same.

A few minutes stretched into an hour, and then several as both men slept curled into the cushions of the couch.


	15. Please Don't Leave

Chapter 15: Please Don't Leave

 **Wednesday, December 24** Year 1

 **Kyle**

When Stan arrived mid-afternoon he was bashful and hesitant, which both Kenny and Kyle tried to wave away. Emotions had been high that morning, for arguably good reasons all around. No one faulted Stan for his concerns, and for his part he was pretty willing to let go of his frustrations. Only once did he turn a baleful look onto Kyle when his statement of "did you learn your lesson" was met with a "yes, though not in the way I'm sure you're hoping."

When it came time to bake the cookies it turned out Kenny was the most unhelpful. Without Bebe to smack his knuckles with a wooden spoon, he was eager to taste the raw dough. Kyle finally had to shoo him out of the kitchen, worried he'd get a bellyache. Stan was enlisted to help roll the dough in his place.

"If you dare even think of eating that," Kyle threatened from his position by the baking sheet. He was busy pressing the dough down to leave space for a chocolate kiss later.

"Oh, so Kenny can get away with it but I can't?"

"It's because I'm cuter." Kenny quipped from where he leaned over the counter, his head propped in his hands.

Kyle flushed only a little, getting used to the blonde's acknowledgement of his attraction for him. When Stan looked Kyle's way to confirm, he could only shrug. It was true. While Kyle felt both men were attractive, Stan was charming, with his muscular form and slight stubble—he was usually clean shaven, but was probably too tired from the long night—whereas Kenny was cute with his lips jutted out just right, his eyes sparkling with mirth. Kyle was sure if he stared too long he would abandoned the cookies instead to beg Kenny for kisses. Not that they had shared any yet, but it was getting harder and harder to stay away as the days passed.

"Something on my face?" Kenny smirked, his eyes hooded and flirty.

Kyle cocked his head to the side, then reached out and swiped a ginger smudged finger across the arch of the blonde's nose. "Now there is."

Kenny's tongue flicked out, desperately trying to reach the dough with no avail. It was hilarious until the pink appendage returned home, dampening the blonde's lips before disappearing out of sight.

"Guys." It was Stan's voice behind him that drew Kyle out of his daze. "Are we going to bake these or eye fuck each other all day?"

Kyle let out an indignant squawk, Kenny just laughed.

"Were you feeling lonely?" Kenny teased.

Kyle was surprised to see his best friend look uneasy. He had always been comfortable with the idea of Kyle being gay, but his expression suddenly sprung doubts. Kyle wanted to wipe the tension away, and so he did just that. He ran his sticky fingers across Stan's cheek. The reaction was unexpected but an effective distraction.

Stan grabbed Kyle's fleeing wrist, face set with a determined, playful scowl. He took the extended finger into his mouth, giving it a once over before sucking down on it and pulling back with a 'pop.' Kyle's insides turned into an instant puddle of goo, his guts twisted and knotted.

"Teach you to keep your hands to yourself." Stan said it lightly, his actions clearly not having the same effect on him as it did Kyle.

The rest of the cookies were made in a blur. Kyle remembered hearing the banter back and forth between Stan and Kenny, he even joined in on occasion. He would never remember the conversations, however, because his mind was in the past recalling the moment he first fell in love with his best friend, and the moment his heart broke when he knew they would never be together.

"-?"

Kyle blinked down at the hand on his elbow, then over to the worried blonde. "What's up?"

"Dude, you've been really spacing out." Stan supplied from the kitchen sink were he was busy washing dishes.

 _Dinner is over? What did we even eat?_

"Sorry," Kyle shook his head. He patted Kenny's hand which continued to rest on his arm. It was meant to be a reassuring gesture, but the blonde's eyes only narrowed further. "What were you saying?"

"Can we leave cookies out for Santa?" Kenny pulled his hand back, cradling it with his free one. "I know he's not real, I never believed in him actually, but Karen would always get excited because the cookies and milk would be gone in the morning. Even when things were at their worst, we still manage to leave out wafers."

Kyle leaned over and hugged the blonde, pulling him close and nuzzling the top of his head. There was a half-hearted protest, which was quickly dropped. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Let's be sure to pick out some good ones for him."

Stan offered up a decorative plate depicting a snowy winter scene. Together they each picked out a cookie for Saint Nick. Next they filled a mug with milk, turning it into chocolate milk as a special treat.

Stan looked over their handiwork, "No wonder he's fat if everyone leaves him this."

"Oh! Do we have any carrots?" Kenny asked on his way to the fridge. He riffled through it and returned to the cookie plate with a shiny yellow and red apple. "This will do."

"For the reindeer?"

"Yup."

"Now that that's over, let's hit the hay." Stan said, seconds later yawning. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Actually, I've been thinking," Kenny drew everyone's attention. He gave Kyle a sheepish smile, tucking strands of hair back behind his ear before pressing on. "Since we don't want to scare Santa away, I was wondering if I could sleep in your room and let Stan have my bed."

Stan opened his mouth to say something and Kyle slapped at his shoulder in a panic, the motion hitting harder than needed. Stan grumbled an 'ow' but the redhead didn't bat an eye as he said, "That's a great idea!"

It was still a great idea when they'd all switched to pjs and were crawling under the covers. Kyle waited patiently for Kenny to adjust pillows and scooch around to try and find a sweet spot. Kenny was a bright speck against Kyle's winter comforters, which were shades of green and brown. The man's eyes darted around the room, taking it all in, but eventually they fell on Kyle expectantly.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Kyle was sure he would never manage to fall asleep after Kenny complained of the cold and scooted closer. Their shoulders touched and the slight pressure, joined with the foreign light breathing, was enough to keep Kyle agitated. Every now and then cold feet would press to Kyle's calves, tickling and reassuring all at the same time.

 **Thursday, December 25** Year 1

When Kyle awoke the first thing he noticed was his left arm was completely numb. The second was the warm spot on his shoulder. Kenny had cuddled closer some time after Kyle had fallen asleep. In all honesty Kyle didn't mind, but he also didn't want the awkward conversation if the blonde woke up like that. He tried to pull away, and had managed a few inches before arms were pulling him back.

Kenny's eyes cracked open. "It's cold."

"You don't mind then?"

"If I did I would have moved half an hour ago when I woke up."

 _Do you want to date? Will you date me? Are we dating? I wish I knew where we stood.  
_

"Guys!" There was only a moment before Stan burst through the door, still clad in his fleece pajamas. "There are presents under the tree."

"Gee Stan, way to knock." Kenny groaned, but his eyes told another story. He was just as excited. He threw back the covers and was following after Stan before Kyle could even located his slippers.

 _Seriously, they are both two-year-olds._

Their Christmas tree, which sat proudly in the center of the living room, was surrounded by colorful boxes. Kenny's eyes were wide, mouth slack. Kyle noticed he was holding on to the empty cookie plate.

Kenny turned to Kyle, "Did you do this?"

"I was with you all night."

Kenny turned to Stan next.

"Not me, you saw I came in with not much." He picked one of the presents up "This one is for Kenny." He looked at a few more. "And so are these."

"Are they all for Kenny?" Kyle inquired.

"Uh no, there's a couple with our names on them."

Kenny reached out for the box, his fingers wiggling hungrily. Stan gave it to him, but before paper could fly Kyle called for a halt long enough to grab a cup of tea. He shuffled to the kitchen, filled his cup, then plopped on the couch as he watched Kenny shake the box, ear pressed to its side.

"Well, have at it."

Kenny abandoned the smaller box in lieu of the biggest one in the room. He carefully began peeling back the paper, one strip of tape at a time. Kyle was excited to see his reaction. He'd been keeping this gift a secret for weeks, more than once almost spilling his guts to the blonde. It was the kind of secret that was just too good not to share, and yet he'd kept his lips tights.

Kenny revealed a portion of the box and cried out, his wail one of terror not excitement. The blonde fell back to the floor and crab crawled the foot and half he could before running up against the coffee table. Kyle was kneeling on the carpet beside him in an instant. His hands rubbed what he hoped were soothing circles along Kenny's upper back. "What's wrong? If you don't like it I'll get rid of it..."

Kyle could feel Stan's presence from behind, he'd also moved closer to check on Kenny.

Seconds ticked by before Kenny was able to tear his gaze away, focusing instead on Kyle. "You got me this?"

"I was trying to surprise you." It sounded like an excuse for a complaint he wasn't even aware of. "Stan agreed to put all the presents out last night."

"B-but how did you know about this?" Kenny went back to stare at the gift.

It was a superhero play-set of a long forgotten cartoon show, one whose reruns hadn't aired in the last decade. Kyle had never even heard of the thing before he went to buy it. Now he had to confess his, apparently not so, thoughtful plan. "I wanted to get you something special, something I wouldn't know about but Santa might, so I asked Karen if she had any ideas. She told me about one you'd had as a child, and how after something happened to your old one you'd always wanted another. I searched and searched but this was the only one online. It's used, but I thought you might appreciate it anyways..."

Kenny's entire body went slack, relaxing into the knee high table. It was a minute before he found the words he needed, all the while Kyle rubbed circles between his shoulder blades. "Sorry. I was just really surprised to see this here, and after you went to such great lengths…" Kenny turned slightly, pulling away from Kyle's hand and looking at the both of them. "Our family used to own one and I played with it all the time, but as money got tight we had to sell it." Kenny looked embarrassed as he dipped his head. "I would complain all the time even though it had originally been Kevin's. I can't believe she remembered that considering how young she was."

Kyle stretched for the smaller package, grabbing it and placing it in Kenny's lap. "Also from me."

Once again Kenny carefully unwrapped the gift, saying, "This way it can be used next year."

It was a fuzzy orange hat, which Kenny immediately put on. Kyle handed him another gift as Stan joined them on the floor, pulling the presents closer to the group.

Kenny gasped. "A new cell phone? But mine broke just last night."

"This one is a newer model. I've had it ready for Christmas for a while now. This one matches mine better, more of the app are compatible. We can transfer your number over later."

"This one is from me." Stan said as he handed over a bright blue sparkly box. It reminded Kyle of Kenny's Halloween dress. Inside was a pair of metal handcuffs, a baton, a fake police cap, short shorts and a thin pale blue top.

"Also Kyle's present." Stan winked.

"Dammit Stan, you just want everyone to be cops next Halloween." Kyle slapped his best friend in the arm.

"Oh come on, that would be pretty cool! We could be a squadron."

Kyle hid his embarrassed face inside his gift from Kenny, a cashmere cream sweater. There was no way he would actually let Kenny leave the house in that getup. People on the street might mistake him for a stripper.

Stan got a new video game from Kyle and from Kenny he got sunglasses and porn magazines. He looked nonplussed as he eyed the cleavage on the cover.

"Guess we were thinking the same thing with our gifts." Kenny wiggled his eyebrows and they shared a laugh.

Kyle unwrapped his package from Stan and was elated to see it was a new holster for his gun, which he had been needing. The old holster was worn from use, and nothing as fancy as the leather one he now held.

"Before I forget," Kyle walked over to where he kept the mail. Yesterday he discovered a card from Ike in the mailbox. He assumed it was for the holiday and kept it sealed until now. Next to Kenny he ripped open the red envelope and pulled out the card. Two objects fell from inside and Kenny scooped them up. They both looked at the card first; it was plain with the handwritten message 'Happily holidays, or something.' Ike hadn't even signed it.

One of the wrapped gifts was for Kenny, the flat one for Kyle. Kyle got a gift card to his favorite bookstore and one to an online specialty store he frequently bought clothing from. It was a very Ike gift, which was why the redhead was so curious to see what he gave Kenny.

The blonde had no other option but to tear into the paper. What he pulled out was a metal band. It was small, looking like a ring but incomplete. Kyle thought it looked like a piece of trash, but wasn't about to say as much.

"Um." Kenny turned the object around in his palm like he was trying to figure it out. He held it up to Stan when he requested a closer look.

"It's an ear cuff."

"A what?"

Stan picked it up the earring and pushed back Kenny's hair so he could get to his ear. "It goes on like so."

A second later Kenny was wearing the small metal band on the upper crest of his left ear.

Kyle still didn't understand his brother's gift. "Why would he get you that? Are your ears pierced?"

"No…" Kenny fingered the band some more. "I've never worn anything like this before. It feels a little weird, like someone is pinching my ear."

"You can take it off if you don't like it. Here," said Stan as he reached to remove it.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. It's just different." Kenny moved his hair back into place, covering up his ear and the cuff.

After all the garbage was stuffed into a garbage bag—much to Kenny's dismay—and set off to the side, the three men decided it was time for breakfast. Breakfast didn't usually consist of cookies, but it was Christmas and no one was going to judge them. When the last crumbles were licked from plates, all three of them began to play a party game with each other.

Stan griped that Kyle didn't have the right gaming system for him to play his new game, but considering that one was single player, Kyle didn't feel bad. After losing twice Kyle bowed out to read one of the books Kenny had given him, content to just listen to Stan and Kenny banter over whose score was higher. It was peaceful. Kyle realized he couldn't have asked for a better Christmas.

It was sometime after lunch when Stan brought up the gift that was never fully opened, the superhero play-set.

"I'd kind of like to see what it is," the officer admitted.

Kenny moved the box out from under the tree and began peeling away the paper once more. Kyle caught himself sitting on the edge of the couch, eager to see if it had been worth all the effort and fuss. Kenny pulled the wrapping away with a flourish. Underneath the box was a little dingy, the corners bent in. Still, for it being as old as it was, the thing looked to be in good condition.

"Oh cool!" Stan crawled closer.

"Want to see it in action?"

While Kenny worked on the masking tape that kept the flaps closed, Kyle noticed something he hadn't before. He gasped, dropping his book to the floor where it fell closed. Stan seemed to notice the oddity at the same time.

"Hey Kenny, isn't your last name McCormick?"

 **Kenny**

Kenny rotated the box to see what Stan was looking at. On the other side, right under the logo in black permanent marker was his last name scrawled out in his mother's hand writing, or what he presumed to be. There was only one way to find out.

He pulled back the flaps and tentatively looked inside, trying to spot the Chinpokomon stickers he had pasted to the plastic clock tower. His eyes caught on to the flash of color. There they were. His mom had told him to clean them off, but before he could the buyer had asked for them to be left on, saying his son would like it. Kenny couldn't remember that person's face, but as he looked into the box he did recognize a face and suddenly his world was spinning.

He could hear Kyle and Stan talking, but they sounded distant like they were talking through water.

"What are the odds Kyle would buy your old one?"

"I had no idea. I ordered it as a gift so they wrapped it for me."

"What's this?" Stan reached into the box and pulled out a smiling green crocodile stuffed animal.

"Don't touch that!" Kenny slapped his hand, shocking the other man into dropping it. Kenny didn't get a chance to say anything. Nausea clawed from his stomach and up his throat. He tried to swallow the bile down but it came out in a spray, the viscous liquid coating his pajama clad lap. The acidic taste forced a chain reaction, and Kenny found himself retching, emptying his stomach of the rest of its contents.

Kyle's warm hand was on his back, but the pressure wasn't enough. The warmth wasn't enough. Kenny sobbed, desperately wiping at the opaque liquid coating his lips. Seconds later a damp washcloth replaced his fingers and as he looked up he could seen the worry etched into Stan's features as he worked the goo off.

"Let's get you cleaned up," said Kyle. He tried to help Kenny into a standing position but the blonde hesitated. Kyle seemed to read his mind. "The carpet needed to be cleaned anyways, this just gives me motivation."

Kyle assisted Kenny into the bathroom, helping to work him out of his soiled clothes. Kenny wanted to apologize for ruining Christmas, apologize for the mess, apologize for his lack of coherent sentences. More than once he tried to say something, only for it to come out as a gurgle. His saliva was thick, it coated his throat and made his speech a mess. His breaths were more gasps, each one coming too quick.

Kenny almost threw up again in the bathroom as he waited for the water to warm. Kyle just sat on the edge of the tub, rubbing small circles on the back of Kenny's hands.

"It's okay." Kyle said.

When the temperature of the water was perfect Kyle left, promising he was just in the living room. Kenny washed himself, scrubbing his skin with a bar of soap until his flush was pink and irritated. He was able to calm himself down. He was able to breathe again. He took his time, gathering his thoughts, before he was ready to step out and face the others.

 _I have to tell them._

Finding a pile of clean clothes waiting for him was reminiscent of his first time in the apartment. Kenny slipped into them, a regular pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Lastly he pulled a blue hoodie on over his head. Kyle had said the color matched his eyes, but Kenny didn't think his were so bright.

Returning to the living room he noticed two things. The mess was gone and so was Stan.

Kyle emerged from the kitchen, his favorite tea mug in hand. He understood the unasked question and said, "He got called into work. He wanted to stay to see if you were alright, but crime doesn't take a holiday."

Kenny stared at his toes, curling them into the threads of the light carpet, "I-"

"If you are about to apologize stop." Kyle sounded stern but he looked more concerned than anything else. He walked over to him. "Are you feeling any better?"

Kenny looked around the room for the box but noticed it had vanished. "Where did it go?"

"Are you feeling better?"

Kenny placed a hand over his stomach pushing on it lightly. "My stomach still hurts but I don't think I'll get sick again."

"Well that's a start." Kyle maneuvered him to the couch and returned with a cup of water for the blonde. "Take small sips."

The warning was so motherly that Kenny couldn't help but smile. Even in the bathroom, when he was stripped of all clothing, Kyle had been more concerned about his well-being than anything else. He was so lucky to have met the man, to be a part of Kyle's life.

They sat there sipping water and tea respectively. But Kenny knew it wouldn't last, and in a way he was eager to get it over with.

It was Kyle who broached the topic first. "I hate to pry, but your reaction was startling." Kyle gripped his mug tightly. "That confession you said you couldn't make before... does this have something to do with it?"

Kenny's legs began to quiver, his hands shaking and sloshing the water. Kyle helped him set the cup aside before he got his new outfit wet. He didn't wait for Kyle to resettle before muttering, "It does."

Kyle nodded, as if he had expected that answer. "That stuffed animal, was it yours?"

Kenny shook his head 'yes' as tears started falling from his eyes. He swiped at them, really wishing that he wouldn't puke and cry all in the span of an hour.

In a subdued voice Kyle asked, "Was it a gift from your parents?"

Kenny shook his head slowly, 'no.' He cleared his throat, willing his eyes to cooperate. "How did it get inside that box?"

Kyle shook his head, not understanding. Not knowing. Kenny knew he needed to explain.

 **Kyle**

"It came after the play-set was gone." Kenny stared at where the box had been. "How could they be together?"

"I don't know... I could ask the person I bought it from." Kyle pulled out his smartphone and went on Ebuy, he looked through his past orders but the account of the seller was gone. It showed his transactions with the person, but it was like they never existed. The tendrils of unease wrapped around his heart and he could feel the muscle beat faster. He grabbed for Kenny's hand, earning the man's attention, although his eyes continued to stare off into an unknown distance. "What is the significance of that stuffed animal?"

Kenny blinked, the tears still slowly streaming from his eyes. The blonde had given up on wiping them.

"Kenny?"

"He gave it to me."

A million thoughts all at once raced through Kyle's mind but none of them lead anywhere because they all crash into a thought pile up. "Who?"

Kenny crashed his face into the palms of his hands. "I don't know." The words were muffled. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Of course."

Kyle was lead back to his own bedroom. The blankets were still discarded in a messy pile from when they'd gotten up that morning. Now instead of the joy of the holiday he felt despair swim throughout him. He knew something was wrong and that he most likely couldn't fix it. At first he had though the blonde got emotional over his parents. But now… now there was an unknown element and it scared him.

Kenny crawled across the bed, getting comfortable on the mattress. Kyle hesitantly followed.

"Why my bed?"

"It feels safe." Kenny laughed, like what he'd said was absurd, a notion only children could have.

It warmed Kyle's heart, ebbing some of his anxiety.

They both sat facing the opposite wall where Kyle's dresser sat. The top was organized chaos, as the surface tended to be a catchall for stuff that didn't have a proper place. From here he could see the ticket stub from the museum trip, a memento he'd saved. Beside it was the first book Kenny had ever given him.

Kenny's long explanation began with a deep breath. "I really did cause my parent's death. They were trying to protect me from him."

It was hard not to ask questions, but Kyle bit his tongue as he looked to the smaller man who was hunched, eyes trained at his hands in his lap. Kyle grabbed for one of them, something he had done a lot today. He gave the hand a squeeze of reassurance.

"I have no idea when he first noticed me, he could have been silently watching for weeks and I wouldn't have known. I do remember the first time he talked to me. I was seven.

"Parents never cared what we were doing, I told you that before, so going to the candy store in town was never a big deal. It was a short trip even for a kid. All the kids did it, one of the charms of living in a small town.

"Karen wanted to come that day but I made her stay home because it was summer and the heat made her sick sometimes. I promised I'd bring back her favorites. The store was a tiny mom and pop place but it had a good variety for what it was. I really liked malt balls then, they were my favorite so I always had to get some."

Kyle got the impression he didn't like them anymore.

"I got a big bag of them for myself, and I bought Karen's lollipops and packs of gum. I was on my way back when I noticed the chocolate running off the malt-balls. They were in clear plastic and easy to see. I figured they wouldn't survive the whole walk back so I stopped in some shade and began to eat them, only I couldn't eat them fast enough."

"When he first approached me my hand and face were smeared in chocolate," said Kenny as he lifted his free hand to stare at it. "He said... he said something like 'Why, that's unfortunate. Hard to eat chocolate in the summer time.' They were casual statements, but I still didn't reply because everyone knew talking to strangers got you in trouble. I think he said something else but I can't recall what. He left after that though and I went home."

Kyle squeezed Kenny's hand to remind him he wasn't in the past but there on his bed.

"I saw him several more times that summer. It was always in passing but he wore similar clothes each time, weird clothes, so he stood out. He saw me too. I know he did, but he never approached me again, only waved from afar. It was so normal, so small town. School came around and I didn't see him again until the next summer. This routine of me seeing him repeated until the summer I turned ten.

"He approached me on the sidewalk with a bag of malt-balls and asked me if I still liked them. I didn't take them from him though. When I refused he ate them in front of me. It was strange so I quickly left. Sometime around July that stuffed animal appeared at my house with my name on it. I was too old for stuffed animals so I let Karen have it. I had no idea it came from him until he asked me if I had liked it. I threw it out after that."

The hand Kyle was holding balled into a fist, trembling under his grip.

"It was during this summer other people started to notice him. They noticed how he watched me. My friends noticed him whenever they were around me. Sometimes they spotted him before I did. At first for them it seemed like a game, but as time went on I wasn't the only one feeling anxious.

"When I entered middle school I saw him, only it wasn't summer but fall. He was there in the winter too." Kenny looked at Kyle, his eyes tinted red from all the tears. "He never went away after that.

"My friends joked that he was a pedophile and I was getting closer to the age that he liked them. That scared me enough to finally tell my parents about it. They scoffed at first, but Karen and Kevin both said they had seen him. After that I went nowhere alone and yet he still managed to find me with no one else around. One time at the mall my friend went to the bathroom and the minute they were gone he was there. I asked him to leave me alone, the most I had ever said to him, and do you know what he did?"

Kyle shook his head 'no.'

"He pulled out a bag of malt-balls and offered them to me." Kenny's face scrunched up and he looked angry. "He was close so I had no trouble knocking them out of his hand. I told him I hated those things and I just wanted to be left alone. He backed off and I thought he got the message, but in the next few days he was stalking me from afar again. Mom and dad got the police involved but since he hadn't technically done anything, and it was public space, he was free to follow me. They said it could be a coincidence, but that they'd keep an eye out for him. A lot of good that did."

"I would have nightmares of him often. Still do..." Kenny's bottom lip wobbled but he kept his voice even. "I was a freshmen in high school when things got worse. I came home one day and I found him in my house, in my room, on my bed with my nightshirt in his hands. His suspicious hat was still on his head and he wore that gray coat that scrapped across the ground, but his sunglasses were off and I could see his face. We made eye contact and he said, 'Welcome home.' Before I could make a sound he said that no one else was home, that it was just us.

"I kept my wits as best I could and asked him who he was. He wouldn't say. He also wouldn't tell me what he wanted. I asked him how he got into my house and he said the back door was left open. I was scared of him but I was sick of the torment so I tried to convince him that if he told me what he wanted I might be able to help him. I remember he got up and walked over to me." Kenny squeezed Kyle's hand back. "And staring down at me he told me that he wanted me."

Kyle wasn't surprised.

"I offered to have sex with him if he would leave me the hell alone, but he just laughed at me. Laughed. He explained that wasn't what he meant, that he wanted all of me. I didn't understand. He left my house never once touching me. I wish I had attacked him, or something. If I had killed him it would have put an end to things."

Kyle realized he was holding his breath and tried to breathe normally.

"I... I told my parents, they had me tell the police, but without evidence there was no case. We moved to a new town as quickly as we could. I grew to like the town, I made friends easily enough. But the town became infamous after a teacher killed himself at the high school. It was a week after that story played on the news that I saw him. I told my parents and they got ready to move again, they didn't know what else to do.

"That night Karen was over at a friend's house and Kevin was out taking part in under age drinking. That night I woke up to the sound of our stairs squeaking. I waited a few minutes before climbing out of bed to investigate. It was him. He was heading down the stairs and when he heard my door open he turned to look at me."

The tears came back in full force as Kenny caved in on himself, his forehead pressed to his knees. Kyle wrapped an arm around him, ears straining to hear his muffled voice.

"He said that they tried to take me from him... that they deserved what they got."

Kyle rocked back and forth with him. It was several minutes before Kenny could continue, the sobs wracking his body. He skipped over the gruesome details of what happened to his parents, which Kyle was thankful for.

"I was put into the foster care system with Karen, but shortly after I left because I knew he would follow and I didn't want to put anyone else in harm's way. I was a senior that year but I never made it to graduation. I traveled around a lot doing odd jobs. I tried to stay hidden but Kevin eventually found me, so I guess I didn't do a good job.

"We traveled around more and I never once saw the man again. Karen had been with the same faster parents for a while, Kevin had kept in contact, so we eventually made our way here to the city. We tried getting work at first but it was impossible. Then Kevin joined that god awful gang and I started living on the streets and eating trash.

"I thought he had given up on me because I was too old or he lost interest but," Kenny used a sleeve to wipe at the snot dripping from his nose. "There have been small traces that he's been here, things that may have just been paranoia, but now this... He knows where I am. He probably knows who you are. I should leave now, keep moving, it's safest."

After hearing about Kenny's parents, Kyle wasn't sure how the story could get worse, but it did. Kenny leave?

 _No!_

"He'll follow you forever! You have to face up to this guy or you'll spend your whole life in a nightmare. There has to be laws to stop him." Kyle pulled Kenny back into an embrace, holding him tight as if he would vanish otherwise. "I'll protect you. Stan and I, we'll protect you!"

Kenny's head shook to and fro, loose hairs tickled at Kyle's face but he didn't move away.

"I don't doubt that you'll try, but my parents were just trying to protect me and look how that turned out."

Kyle pulled back just far enough so he could help brush away the tears. Kenny's blue orbs blinked up at him, their surfaces shimmering from all the liquid they'd poured. "I won't let this man ruin the life you're trying to build for yourself. I won't."

"Kyle, I can't stay and you know that."

"No I don't." Kyle could feel his own eyes welling with tears. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave, but if I stay I'm putting everyone in danger. You are already in a lot of danger. I'm sorry. So sorry. I knew he could be out there and I still got close to you." Kenny pressed his face into the crook of Kyle's neck. "You, Karen, Stan, Ike… I've been selfish. So selfish."

"I'm more worried about you." It was the truth.

"Trust me, this is not the type of adventure you want. I'm not an adventure, I'm a burden. A curse."

"Kenny-" The tears Kyle held back forced their way out. It was nothing like Kenny's body wracking sobs, more a steady silent stream. And yet the blonde noticed, and he reached up to comfort Kyle in turn.

"I need to leave as soon as possible, but first I need to tell Tweek and Bebe so they can find a replacement. They put their trust in me and I don't want to let them down."

"I'll go with you. We can travel together."

"You cannot uproot your life over this."

"I can too, I'm an adult."

"Kyle," Kenny leaned into the redhead more, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "Will you please look after Karen for me? I want to know she's safe while I'm gone. With Kevin acting the way he is, and with this crazy guy on the loose..."

In that moment Kyle knew he couldn't follow. Kenny was entrusting Karen to him, he couldn't say no. How could he? He knew Kenny treasured Karen above all else. It hurt. It hurt knowing he couldn't change the blonde's mind. But he was still hopeful, hopeful that they would never have to say goodbye. "Will you at least keep your phone?"

"Phones are traceable, so no."

"How long will you be away?"

Kenny pulled back, his face laced with guilt. "I won't be coming back."

Something inside Kyle snapped and he pounced onto Kenny, straddling the man's legs. He hovered above the blonde, cupping his face so that Kenny had no choice but to look at him. His blue eyes were wide, his expression startled. "You can't do this alone. This is insane! You may be willing to put up with this shit but I'm not."

"Kyle-"

"I'll hunt this bastard down myself if I have to! If he's dead will you stay?"

Kenny said nothing as his gaze held Kyle's.

"Well?" Kyle's question was demanding, and only when Kenny flinched did he realize he was being too forceful. He eased back onto his side of the bed.

Kenny reached for his hand, threading their fingers together. His voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm scared of this guy, but I'm more scared of losing someone else."

"I'm scared of that too. I need you in my life, no matter what your role in it is." Kyle spit out the truth, a revelation even to himself. He needed Kenny to be there. "I felt so empty before you."

"I'm not leaving to hurt you."

"I know, but it still hurts."

 **Friday, December 27** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Telling Tweek and Bebe his plans to leave the city had been easier than telling Kyle, but it was still hard. Tweek freaked out more than usual and Bebe stormed out of the cafe to grieve in her own way. Neither of them asked why he was leaving, and he was thankful he didn't have to lie to them. Not knowing was safer.

Damien tried to talk him out of it.

"Why don't you confront your past instead of running away?"

"I'm not going to run forever," Kenny informed him. "Just far away enough that no one gets hurt."

Kenny hadn't known Damien all his life, but he felt like he had. In a way, the doctor was like a brother. Not one born from blood or violence, but the kind of brother you wish you'd always had. Kevin was alright, but even before the gang the two of them had never clicked. Not like the way Kenny and Damien did.

Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to say goodbye to Karen. She didn't get to know that this was a goodbye forever. He told her he was going on a long trip for fun and he wasn't sure when he'd be back, a half lie. Their parting was casual enough that she didn't notice how his arms lingered around her, or how he breathed in the scent of her hair one more time. He would give up his sense of smell forever if it meant he could remember this one.

"Love you Karebear."

"That nickname?" She giggled. "I love you too Kenny. Have a safe trip and don't forget to message me every now and then. You have a phone now so no excuses."

"I won't." Not a lie if he purposely planned to never send one. He was glad Kyle agreed to keep an eye on her, he felt better knowing that.

 **Tuesday, December 30** Year 1

 **Kyle**

The call came shortly before the new year, Tweek had found a temporary replacement. Kenny was officially off payroll, had already said his goodbyes. Kyle thought it would take longer, that he would have more time. More time to convince Kenny that it was stupid to leave. To his credit, the blonde tried to make it easier. He'd started sleeping in his own room again. He'd rarely started conversations and mostly stayed in his room.

It hurt so much. Kyle felt like he was losing his friend twice over. Kenny had told Stan he was leaving, but left out most of the details.

When Stan pressed Kyle for more information his only response was the hollow reply, "it was never meant to be permanent." It was hard to restrain all his emotions, not to confide in his super best friend, but Kenny had begged him to keep silent, at least until he was well out of the city.

Kenny already had all of his stuff packed, his Grey House ticket bought for the second day of January, only because buses didn't travel on the first.

Out of pity, or something akin, Kenny agreed to attend Kyle's New Year's party, a party put on by the bank. It was supposed to be a "last hurrah."

 **Wednesday, December 31** Year 1

 **Kyle**

The party was held in the lobby of an activity center that happened to be across from the bank. The space was decked in swaths of white and gold gauze, the open floor plan wide enough to host a drove of well dressed business men and women. Most of them were people Cartman knew, some were customers and a few were family members of the employees. Kyle saw Kevin and his sister, Token and his wife, he even spotted the ever friendly Butters.

Tonight he had chosen to wear green vest over a white button up. It would be his first and last time wearing it. Kenny was dressed in his best, sans any ties. All evening they hugged the buffet, the blonde eager to try fancier foods. He would critic each one, giving them a star rating out of five.

Kyle knew what Kenny was doing, he was trying to be upbeat for his sake. But Kyle was miserable and there was nothing Kenny's fake smile could do to fix that. He knew the blonde was just as upset, that he was scared. Kyle could hear him in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet at night, could hear his screams as he woke up startled from his nightmares. But Kenny had made it clear Kyle's comfort was not wanted, that it would only hurt further if they continued "this." Whatever "this" was. What was it?

They may have never dated, never even kissed, but Kyle's heart was battered like he was going through the worst breakup of his life.

As he stared down into his glass of wine, his third of the evening, he wondered if this was at all similar to how Stan felt about Wendy. He knew it was rude to compare months to nearly a lifetime, which is why he swore he'd never ask Stan.

"Hey fellas," Butters bounced over to them, his grin bright and unaware. "Enjoying the food?"

"Heck yeah," Kenny said around a mouthful of shrimp.

"Eric always finds good caterers." The bubbly blonde took a sip of his own drink, eyes scanning the crowd. "It's getting closer to midnight. What are your New Year's resolutions?"

This was the fifth time Kyle has been asked while at the party. His reply was a shrug. Butters just smiled, offering his own instead. In a hushed voice he admitted he wanted to work up the courage to ask Cartman to marry him. He downed his fruity looking drink and said his farewells.

As midnight approached the countdown clock began displaying numbers, working its way down. Not much time was left, and the crowd buzzed with excitement.

Kyle snapped his fingers, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Kenny glanced away from the clock to eye Kyle.

"My New Year's resolution."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I'm going to live the life I want to."

"That's a nice one, maybe I should do that too." Kenny's smile was wistful, the first honest one of the night by Kyle's count.

The countdown clock had only seconds left.

"I believe in this resolution so much I'm going to start now." Kyle turned to Kenny, reaching for his shoulders. The blonde didn't back away, only stared up at him confused. Kyle kissed him, a chaste touch of the lips. He could feel the blonde's lips quiver. In the background everyone cheered and poppers were pulled.

Kyle wanted to deepen the kiss, but not when he wasn't sure how willing Kenny was. Instead he backed off, using his lips instead to address his feelings. "You've known that I've liked you for a while now. I'd like to hear your reply."

"I can't be in-"

"Not that. How do you feel?"

"Kyle I-" Kenny's eyes went from soft crescents to full moons, the blush from his face leaving quickly. "I need to pee."

"Right now?" _Is he just avoiding answering me?_

"Sorry, nature calls." The blonde turned abruptly and made a beeline for the washroom. He had to squeeze past couples who were still lip-locked, but he didn't seem to care.

 **Thursday, January 1** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Kenny knew the man was there, lurking in the shadows. He was cold without his jacket, which he'd left with the front clerk. It's not like he had been planning to escape out the bathroom window, but plans changed. He was just glad he had the habit of looking out windows to avoid awkwardness.

He didn't have to wait long before there was a presence beside him. Despite his fear, he turned to face the man who'd stalked him and his dreams since he was a child. He was scared, but he was more angry. He regretted not having Kyle's gun on him, but that would have been too easy. He'd never killed someone before but for this guy he was willing to try.

It was hard to tell with so little light, but the man appeared considerably older, possibly now ins his 40s. Kenny wasn't the only one to appraise.

"My Kenneth, you look so lovely." The man's voice was deep, a bit gravelly. " I've been watching you grow up all this time, watching and waiting. Do you know what I've been waiting for?"

Kenny didn't say anything, instead his eyes searched the man, looking for the gun he'd seen glint through the window.

"I've been waiting for you to come to me." He opened his arms for a hug, like they were old friends, but Kenny didn't want to move.

Kenny's feet stayed in place, too heavy to lift, too heavy to run.

"Still shy I see." He cleared the distance between them and embraced Kenny, holding him close.

Kenny didn't feel any warmer as goosebumps ran up his skin. It wasn't a firm hug like Stan's, a protective one like Kyle's, or a desperate one like Ike's. It was all kinds of wrong. Kenny tried to push away but the surrounding arms clamped down.

The man's breath tickled Kenny's face as he leaned in and said softly, "I'm going to have to put you to sleep now, but don't worry, you'll be safe with me."

 **Kyle**

Kyle knew the moment Kenny left he wasn't coming back. A gut instinct, like the one that had lead him to searching for Kenny the night he went missing. Even though he felt this way, Kyle still waited around until he was one of the last people there. Butters was busy cleaning up, helping the caterers move their tables and trays.

He was so zoned out he didn't hear Cartman approach until the man, tall and intimidating in his suit, was in front of him.

Cartman huffed, shaking his head, "Go home daywalker."

"Why?"

"So you can not be here. We didn't rent this place all night you know."

When Kyle said and did nothing Cartman sighed, "God dammit Kyle, go home and get some sleep or whatever it is you do."

"Don't feel like it."

"You're bummed out because that poor boy ditched?"

Kyle glared at Cartman but didn't comment. No point in giving the fat-ass ammunition, a life motto Kyle tried to live by.

"I walked in on him leaving via the bathroom window, real lame." Cartman coughed, shuffling awkwardly. "I don't know, and I don't want to know about what's going on, but he loves you so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"No, this is one sided."

"You don't like him?"

"What? No, dumbass, he doesn't like me. At least not as much." If Kenny liked him back would he have really left? Wouldn't he try and find a way to make it work? Wouldn't he fight so they could stay together? Didn't he care?

"Not what I heard in the bathroom."

"What?" Kyle looked at Cartman, actually looking at him and not through him. "He said something?"

"Yup."

"Well?"

Cartman smiled and Kyle knew he would end up paying big time for this information. Thankfully, the man put him out of his misery quickly.

"He said he was leaving because he loved you. Not sure why he didn't leave like a normal person though."

Kyle stood there processing this. Cartman blabbed to him in the background but he ignored it. What had made Kenny leave so suddenly? He was already planning to take a bus out of the city, why rush it? Was it just easier that way?

Kyle was still standing where Kenny had left him, where they had kissed for the first and last time. His eyes wandered over to the window where the snow was coming down like rain. He walked over to it and looked out, despite himself hoping Kenny would be standing outside regretting his decision. No Kenny, but there was a set of footprints right outside the glass. They could have belonged to Kenny, except the size was too big and the imprint all wrong even for Kenny's dress shoes.

"Kyle?"

It was Butters who grabbed his attention.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left with Kenny earlier." The blonde looked puzzled.

Kyle quirked an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"I thought you were carrying Kenny to your car. I-I m-mean," Butters looked uneasy, his eyes darting to Cartman who was at his side. "It was hard to see, but I thought for sure that was Kenny."

Kyle zipped to the small man's side so he wasn't shouting, "What did you see?"

"J-just that! I, I thought it was you carrying Kenny to your car, like he had too much to drink or something, but I guess I was mistaken?" Butters closed his eyes. Kyle waited impatiently for him to open them again. When he did, the little blonde look determined. "I don't think I was mistaken, that was Kenny, I'd know him anywhere."

"Kenny has a stalker," Kyle blurted the words out. "He said the guy wears a gray coat and a top hat, could it have been him?"

Butter's paled. "I-I don't know about gr-gray, but a top hat…Oh God we need to call 911."

"Already on it," Cartman said, cellphone to his ear.

Kyle tried to think of how long ago that must have been. Too long. This wasn't going to be like last time. There was no trail to follow, no Internet search to help him find his way. And the worst part of all, odds were high Kenny went to him. That Kenny left of his own volition.

When the police arrived Kyle, Butters and Cartman were all questioned. The police were starting to doubt the alleged kidnapping until someone remembered the video footage from the bank across the street.

"We have the best security," Cartman boasted as he lead the group of officers and Kyle over to the bank. Butters was left behind to finish closing the rented space.

Kyle was allowed to watch the footage in order to confirm identities. It was a miracle, but one of the bank's camera was in the perfect location to see what happened, how Kenny had struggled, how a cloth was forced over his mouth and nose. Kyle watched stone faced, determined to see it through to the end. Regrettably the man carried Kenny off screen, no video was available of the vehicle they left in.

"Kyle? Kyle," Cartman called. "Oh Kyle."

Kyle would never admit it, but he appreciated Cartman's hug. It was the only thing that kept him from collapsing into a puddle on the floor.


	16. All Alone

Chapter 16: All Alone

 **Thursday, January 1** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Moments of consciousness were always coated in a haze, sound and light too intense to fully register before succumbing to the darkness. When he was awake, Kenny could tell he was riding in a car, the hum of the engine and the feeling of motion making it very obvious. He couldn't sit up, couldn't will his body to move, but he was pretty sure he was laying across the backseat, his legs curled and tucked in. He woke up on several occasions while in the vehicle, but with no sense of time it was hard to say if it was a long or short trip.

Then the scenery changed Kenny was aware he was outside, his body bent over moving parts. The air was frigid, thick with the scent of pine. Kenny could hear the crush of feet in fresh snow, a jingle of keys. He figured he was somewhere in the country, as pine trees were uncommon in the city, but his eyes couldn't adjust to the darkness to confirm before reality melted back into a dream.

The first thing Kenny noticed when his brain came out of the fog was that he was once again laying down, only this time on a plush yet cool surface. _I'm on a bed._ Kenny attempted to sit up, finding that he could. Neither his hands or feet were tied. He rubbed his hands together, trying to remove the numbness from sleeping on them for so long. Once they felt normal he did a quick body check. His neck was sore, most likely because of how he slept, and his head throbbed, but that was it. It would take aspirin or a restful sleep for the headache to disappear.

Kenny was still dressed in his clothes from the party, black slacks and a white button up. He hadn't bothered with a tie. The only thing missing that he previously had on were his shoes.

There were no lights on in the room, but as his eyes adjusted he could see the outline of the door, a bright light behind it illuminating the exit. He slid off the bed, eyes searching for anything he could use as a weapon. There was nothing else in the room besides the queen size bed and the bedding.

 _Of course not. That would be too easy._

Kenny's heart flipped. He didn't want to step out unprepared, unsure of what kind of situation he was walking into. At least with the gangsters he knew they'd just beat the shit out of him. His stalker had always been an unknown. What did it mean to want someone? Still, he couldn't stay in the bedroom forever, not that he wanted to. He tried the door and it opened effortlessly.

Seeing the normal looking hallway almost made him laugh. He'd been expecting a torture chamber or something else cartoonishly villain like.

He tried the first door he came to, which turned out to be a bathroom. The only other door led to a room set up as a study, complete with a writing desk and bookshelf. There was no computer or phone. The hallway opened up to the living room. The space was decorated mostly in creams, the walls and couch beige, the carpet an off white. The place lacked any thought of originality. Even the TV in the corner looked basic and boring, with a visible layer of dust caked on.

Looking around, Kenny noticed something off.

 _No windows. Not a single window anywhere._

A crinkling of plastic forced Kenny's eyes to the kitchen, which connected to the living room seamlessly. There was his stalker hunched over by the stove rifling through grocery bags. He wasn't wearing his coat or hat, just a simple pair of khaki pants and a dark brown turtleneck. He was putting cans away in one of the bottom cupboards, all his attention focused on the canned food.

Kenny's pulse raced. His eyes darted around the room for a way out. The only other door he could see would lead him straight past the kitchen and into the man's line of sight. He looked for a weapon next, but there wasn't even a lamp to throw. More than likely anything useful would be in the kitchen. He didn't have time to contemplate a different action as a voice called out, "Ah, good, you're awake. How was your sleep?"

Kenny forced himself to look back at the man, his own eyes narrowed. The man sounded so cheery, so laid back. _Fuck him._ Kenny was angry, the anger helping him calm his nerves. If the guy wanted to physically harm him he would have already. If he wanted sex then Kenny's clothes would most likely be off. None of that had happened, so what was his game?

"What is this place?"

"Home-sweet-home."

It was hard to tell if he was being cryptic on purpose or if he thought that answer was cute. It wasn't.

"Well can you at least tell me who you are?" Kenny folded his arms over his chest, the posture reinforcing his sense of calm.

The man stepped away from his grocery bags, crossing the short distance to Kenny. The blonde had to crane his neck up. Despite his large build, the man had a mousy look to him, brown hair, beady dark brown eyes, a square nose and a rounded jaw. He would have never stood out in a crowd. As he approached, Kenny found himself stepping back to maintain distance.

The man responded with a frown, but just as quickly returned the smile, "I'm your soulmate."

Kenny's hands balled into fists, his nails stabbing into his palms. He wanted to punch the guy's nose, to pound the damn thing into his brain, but he lacked the size advantage and the confidence to lash out. He still had his voice though, and with as much venom as he could he corrected the delusion. "Soulmate? You're my stalker!"

"No, no, Kenneth, I love you." The man's face crinkled and he reached out to Kenny. His calloused fingers felt rough like a dry sponge as they brushed against Kenny's cheek. "It seems you don't return the feelings just yet, but you will."

"You want me to love you?" Kenny jerked his head away. He could not believe what he was hearing. "Killing someone's parents and terrorizing them isn't the way to court someone."

Without even batting an eye the man asked, "I'm going to fix dinner, any requests?"

"Your heart on a platter."

"Kenneth, your hostility towards me will only make you sadder. Open up to me." The mousy man continued staring down at Kenny, his lopsided grin lacking any cares or worries. He offered his arms out. "You look like you could use a hug."

Kenny shook his head, taking another half step back. "I hate you."

"You came to me though. You chose me."

Kenny couldn't deny that. He hung his head, his arms slipping back down to his sides. Kenny tried not to think of all the better ways he could have handled the situation. All the better outcomes. There would be no heroic rescue mission from Kyle and Ike this time. No knight to save him from the monster.

The man sighed, like he was exasperated from having to deal with a small child. "I suppose you were doing it to protect Kyle, but I still think if some part of you didn't want to be here you would have just kept running."

Kenny wasn't surprised the man knew Kyle. He was afraid to ask, but he did, "I'm here, so you won't do anything to anyone else, right?"

"Of course not Kenneth. As long as no one tries to keep you from me no one else has to die," he said. "And I won't hurt you either."

Not that Kenny trusted him, but it did bring some relief knowing no one else would be a target. At the party, when he got a glimpse of the gun, he thought for sure the worst would happen. But it didn't. Kyle was alive, Kyle was safe.

"I want to make you happy," the kidnapper continued.

"I don't want to live with you. I want this to stop. That would make me really happy."

"I need to be concerned with my own happiness too."

"Why me?" That question had haunted Kenny nearly all his life.

"We are meant to be together."

"But why?"

"It was love at first sight."

"I. Was. Seven."

"And I've waited patiently."

This guy was insane, which Kenny knew without talking to him. He didn't wait to hear more. He turned about face and fled back into the bedroom, slamming the door closed. He didn't want to be here, but it was the furthest space from the kitchen, the bed a hollow comfort. Kenny threw himself onto the mattress and buried his face into the pillow. It didn't smell like his shampoo, or the masculine spicy scent his bed had when he first got it. Instead the pillowcase smelled sterile, like it had recently been purchased.

He missed his bed.

 _I have to find a way out of here. Maybe when he's sleeping I can try for the door. Does he think taking my shoes will stop me? Shit, I've run through glass barefooted before. And if it comes to a fight, maybe I can stab him with a knife. Smother him in his sleep?_

Kenny had never tried to kill someone before, but he was willing. Oh so willing.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed when the door opened, showering Kenny's back with light.

"Time to eat."

Kenny ignored the call.

"Kenneth? Are you asleep?"

It was a childish whim that had Kenny tossing a pillow over his shoulder. It missed its intended target but the message was clear. 'Fuck off.'

Without warning a hand wrapped itself around Kenny's ankle before dragged him across the bed. He landed hard on the floor, pain flaring up his lower spine. He didn't have a chance to orient himself before he was lifted by his collar to face his capture. The man's teeth were bared, his lips curling in a snarl. Kenny could smell tobacco on his breath.

"I made us dinner."

Kenny worked to find his footing so he wouldn't choke, only the man was holding him higher than necessary. He struggled to breathe until he was perched on the tips of his feet. The relief was short lived. Kenny had to keep on his toes or risk gagging until they were at the dining table, where he was tossed into a chair nearly topping it over from the impact.

He watched, eyes unblinking, as the kidnapper sat down across the way. The man grabbed for a napkin, placing it over his lap. He looked across the table at Kenny, his smile from earlier returned. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Kenny fumbled for his fork, gripping the metal tightly as he shoved a couple of noodles into his mouth. The spaghetti tasted just like any other, only swallowing took all of Kenny's willpower. The change in his kidnapper's demeanor had him on edge. He thought he was dealing with creepy and delusional. Not all that and anger.

The kidnapper stood, riffled through the fridge, then sighed. "I'll be right back." He headed for the door Kenny never had the chance to open. Kenny could hear a melody of beeps as some kind of code was typed into a panel on the door handle.

As soon as the door clicked closed Kenny was beside it observing. Yup, this door was locked. He wasn't sure how he would figure out the password, but seeing it gave him a sense of hope. There was a way out. He was back in his seat before the man returned. Kenny kept his eyes glued to his plate, not wanting his interest in the door to show.

Once the man was sitting back down he sprinkled Parmesan cheese over his meal. He took a bite and hummed with satisfaction. "You know, I had this place built for you." He smiled over at Kenny, the gesture spurned. "The security on the door is really fancy too. I wanted to protect you so I have the password scrambled everyday."

 _What? Is he telling me that because he thinks I'll be impressed or is he mocking me?_

"Wouldn't that be hard to remember?" Kenny asked despite doubting a straightforward answer.

"I'd do anything for you."

"Does it take a lot of time to change it?"

"Seconds. It does it automatically and then it's displayed on the other side so I don't have to worry about not remembering it."

Kenny's fork clacked against his plate. "So everyone who walks by that door can see it? Everyone can see it but me? How is that protecting me?"

If Kenny did manage to kill him, he'd just end up trapped here forever. There was no way out, nothing he could do but survive. His new found hope shriveled and died, becoming a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach.

"The outside world is dangerous. It's easier to keep you away from it than it away from you. You don't understand right now, but you will in time." The man began eating, taking large bites and barely slowing down to chew. He noticed Kenny wasn't touching his food. "Don't like it?"

"Not hungry."

"Babe, you need to eat."

"I don't want to."

"God dammit eat!" The man lunged across the table.

Kenny jerked away but the chair limited his retreat. His head was grabbed and slammed forward. His face was shoved into the spaghetti, the noodles barely doing anything to cushion the impact. Kenny's vision blurred as the pain from his nose was intensified by the sensation of sauce being snorted. He tried to breathe through his mouth instead only to taste the coppery tang of blood where his teeth made contact with his lip.

Kenny tried to push back against the force, hands gripping the edge of the table for leverage, but he wasn't strong enough. He stopped struggling.

The man pulled Kenny to standing by a fistful of hair, the sharp yank causing the blonde to cry out. Kenny tried to bat away the man's hands, but that only caused him to give a rough shake. Kenny could feel his his scalp burning in protest of the abuse.

"Now look at the mess you've made!"

Being dragged from the table to the bathroom by his hair was actually a better experience for Kenny than the collar had been, but not by much. They entered the bathroom with a 'bang,' the door ricocheting off the back wall.

Kenny caught a glimpse of his red stained face in the mirror, his eyes able to spot where the marinara ended and the blood began. More alarming was the fear he saw in his own reflection.

The shower curtain was tossed back and Kenny was pushed into the standing shower. The man turned a dial and the shower head spat to life in a torrent of cold water. Kenny yelped as his hair and clothes were doused. He pressed into the wall, rescuing the upper half of his body from the constant spray.

No punches came. No words.

Kenny dared to open his eyes, unaware of when he had closed them. He was alone. The first thing he did was turn on the hot water. Next he began peeling off his soaked clothing, choosing to unbutton his shirt rather than tug it over his head. He could feel the tingling sensation of his lip swelling, but he wasn't sure the condition of his nose.

There was a bottle of shampoo in the corner of the shower. While he loathed to smell how this guy wanted him to, he hated the idea of smelling like the spaghetti more. The purple goo was labeled 'Berrylicious.' He began to lather it into his hair, trying to get lost in the rhythmic motion.

 _It's okay. You're fine. Look on the bright side, you're not still eating with him, subjected to playing out his sick fantasy of a domestic life._

Kenny was rinsing his hair when his fingers caught on the metal cuff clinging to his ear. It had become such a second layer of skin to him that after he accidentally slept with it on the first time he'd just never bothered to take it off.

He pinched down on the earring, before rubbing the smooth surface with his thumb. The small motion brought some comfort to him. He just had to close his eyes and imagine he was back home. He could almost hear Stan lecturing Kyle about safety and Ike laughing in the background. The small piece of metal would be his reminder of the outside world.

Kenny might have stayed in the shower forever, but eventually all of the hot water ran out. He dried off with no trouble, but then there was the dilemma of his clothes.

"All clean Kenneth?" The man stuck his head in, offering out clothes.

It reminded Kenny a bit of his first time visiting Kyle's apartment, a comparison he immediately felt guilty about. He was dismayed to find the clothes were actually summer pajamas, but beggars couldn't be chooser so he slipped into the short sleeved garments.

Before exiting the bathroom he examined his nose closer. It was sore to the touch, but he didn't think it was broken. His upper lip had teeth marks on the back of it, the size so swollen it looked like someone had glued grapes to his face. There was a small scrape on his lower chin. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten it, his best guess the fork. _Better there than my eye._

The man perked up when Kenny entered the hall. "Shall we head to bed?"

Kenny's stalker was wearing a nightgown, something akin to what old ladies in the 60s wore to bed. In any other situation Kenny might have laughed. Instead he trudged after the man until they were both tucked into the bed. He laid on his back so close to the edged his right arm was off the mattress. He didn't want to show his back to the man and he sure as hell wasn't going to face him.

"Goodnight Kenneth."

Every fiber of Kenny's being was tense. His lip throbbed in time with his headache, the pain drumming in his ear. His nose constantly ached, but it wasn't what kept his eyes open.

Kenny could hear the moment the man fell asleep, his breathing slowed and a snore periodically escaped. Kenny sat up partially, the small movement disruptive enough that the man awoke with a snort. Kenny waited a while before trying to move again, but this time the man woke up and addressed him.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes." _No._

"Need me to get you something?"

"No, I'm fine. Sorry for waking you." Kenny forced the apology out because he wanted to appease the man.

Fear still fresh in his veins, Kenny settled down for good. He didn't want his stalker to snap again, especially because he didn't think his body could take it. Sleep did not come easy though. His mind was filled with self pity and anger, sadness and longing.

 _ _I can't take it back. It's too late. I chose this, so I will live with it.__ _ _But I can still regret. I wish I had thought things through better. Listened to Kyle more._ I'm sure there was a better way. Maybe if I had confided in Kyle, or called the police, maybe then I would be sleeping next to Kyle instead._

 _Maybe Stan and I could have played video games all day, since he has the holiday off. Maybe…maybe I would have gotten to know Ike better. Maybe I could have attended Karen's graduation in a few years. Maybe next time, if there is a next time, maybe I can ask for help. Maybe… maybe we can be a team. I want that. I want to be part of a team. I want to trust wholeheartedly._

Kenny pressed his hands into his eyes willing his tears back inside.

 _I want to go home._


	17. Left Behind

Chapter 17: Left Behind

 **Friday, January 2** Year 1

 **Kenny**

"Good morning Kenneth."

Kenny had woken up alone in the bed with a new outfit folded neatly beside him. The clothes matched his usual style, which alarmed him as much as it brought a familiar comfort. Once dressed he cautiously made his way into the living room to find the man in the kitchen working on flipping pancakes. Hearing his name spoken softly was a relief.

"What should I call you?" When no answer came Kenny immediately added, "If we're supposed to be soulmates I should at least know your name."

That got the man's attention, he hummed in response, "You can call me Dale."

Dale flicked the oven off and picked up two plates each with a tall stack of pancakes that wobbled as he made his way over to the table. "I hope you're hungry."

Kenny took his seat. His face throbbed as memories of last night's disaster flitted to the forefront of his mind. He was sure he looked as awful as he felt. He tried to keep his face set in a calm, emotionless state, but on the inside he was squirming.

"Is it not to your liking?"

Kenny's eyes grew wide as he rapidly shook his head, "Oh no it's perfect! I- I was just thinking it would be nice to have orange juice. Um, do we have any?"

Dale poured them each a glass. It was a quiet meal as they ate. Kenny forcing each spongy bite down as his stomach somersaulted.

Once Dale had cleared his own plate he turned his attention on the blonde. "What do you like to do for fun Kenneth?"

"Don't you already know?"

"Not really."

This made Kenny happy, like maybe a part of his life had remained his alone. Or the man could be lying. "I like talking with my friends."

"Like your co-workers Allen and Bebe at Caffeine Bliss?"

"Yeah, like them." Kenny felt his heart drop. Of course he knew about them, probably knew more about them than Kenny did, though he called Tweek by the wrong name. If he hadn't gone with Dale, could they have been in danger too? Who knows how many of his acquaintances would have been hurt. He liked to imagine Damien beating the snot out of Dale, because the man was more than capable.

"What else?" Dale prompted.

Kenny wasn't sure he had hobbies. He liked spending time with Kyle, but if he said that the crazy bastard might snatch him up and bring him here. It didn't matter how much Kenny missed Kyle, there was no way he'd let that happen. So he responded with a safe answer, "I guess I like to read."

"I love books! What kind do you like?"

"I like adventure and fantasy." Kenny responded automatically. " I also enjoy video games."

Dale nodded enthusiastically, "What else?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know what else you like to do?"

Kenny could hear a harsh undertone in the question and panicked, quickly he said, "I haven't ever given it much thought!"

It was too late, he could see the calm melt from the man's face as his bushy eyebrows scrunched together. His lips quirked up in a snarl, causing Kenny to reflexively move his head back from the table and out of the man's reach.

"You know what you like and you just won't tell me." Dale's fist banged on the table, rattling the dishes and toppling Kenny's half empty glass of OJ. "I bet Kyle knows what you like to do."

Kenny abandoned his seat to escape the liquid spilling from the table's edge, but more importantly to distance himself from Dale's wrath. He seriously did not want a repeat performance, his face couldn't take it.

But Dale wasn't finished. "I bet one of your hobbies is doing it with him. That's what you like, right? Do you spread your legs for him or does he take it up the ass?"

"We never did that." Kenny's words came out barely above a whisper. Hell, he was still a virgin despite his efforts in high school.

When Dale rose from his seat Kenny grabbed the fork from his plate and dashed to the bathroom to put a door between him and the angry fellow giving chase. No sooner had Kenny's feet hit the tiles there was Dale grabbing for the side of the door.

It was adrenaline and reflexes that drove Kenny into stabbing down at the man's large hand. The metal jabbed into knuckle bones. Dale swore, pulling his hand back just enough for Kenny to push the door closed. His fingers reached for the lock but only found smooth metal on the knob.

There was no lock on the door. _Fuck!_

The doorknob twisted and the door heaved forward. Kenny pushed back with all his might, his body sliding to the floor to create more resistance. Dale was a lot bigger, and stronger, and the difference was felt in Kenny's shoulders and back. He still held tight until the force ebbed enough for him to reconsider his position.

Kenny needed more leverage. He stretched his legs out to the porcelain toilet, bracing his feet against the base where it was bolted to the floor. Kenny's legs were too short for this to be a perfect solution, but he endured against the force of Dale. Even when the man could force the door open, it wasn't enough to squeeze through. He pounded on the wood, the feeling reverberating through Kenny's shoulder.

Minutes of continuous shoving against the door ensued until Dale ceased altogether. When he finally spoke he sounded out of breath, "If you continue to misbehave I might have to blame that redhead you're so fond of for corrupting you."

"You bastard!" Kenny was feeling braver with the door between them. Threatening Kyle was low, but effective. It would always be a weakness of Kenny's, something Dale could hold over him. And while he could pretend he didn't care, his emotions were usually written on his face. Dale would call his bluff and Kyle would suffer. "You bastard."

Kenny unlocked his legs, drawing them back into himself. They tingled and throbbed. He scooted away from the door and watched with reservation as Dale stepped into the bathroom with him.

"Wise decision," said Dale as he pointedly looked down at where spots of red marred his right hand. "Take off your clothes."

With the threat against Kyle still in the air Kenny obliged. Dale left, a small blessing, as Kenny stripped down to nothing. He'd barely worn the clothes an hour. He carefully folded them and set them aside, keenly aware that his hands were shaking. He made a point of avoiding his reflection, because he didn't want to see the bruising on his face, didn't want to see how much he looked like a kicked puppy.

Dale returned and had Kenny sit on the closed lid of the toilet. It was cold against his bare skin, causing goosebumps to pimple his flesh. Dale's eyes didn't graze Kenny's exposed body, instead the brown orbs burned brightly on Kenny's face. He brought up the syrup from breakfast, the motherly shape of the bottle a stark contrast to the situation.

"Open your mouth."

Kenny tried to lean back, unsure of where this was going but uncomfortable with it all the same. Dale was having no more defiance. His hand clamped down on Kenny's shoulder, bringing the smaller man closer and keeping him still. Kenny could feel the man's thumb press sharply under his collarbone. He swallowed his whimper, choosing to glower at the man instead.

"Open."

Kenny complied only to have Dale shove his thumb and forefinger in, widening the opening. Kenny's tongue batted at the intruder one second, only to recoil to the other side of his mouth. The man's skin was bitter, with traces of something earthy. It was gross and Kenny tried not to gag as his head was tipped back further. He reached up to pull away Dale's hand, a clear "tsk" stopping him before his fingers even reach halfway.

Kenny lowered his hand to rest in his other, twisting his fingers together. He itched to lash out as he watched Dale raise the bottle high and squeeze. The amber liquid drizzled from above. With such a distance half of it landed in Kenny's receptive mouth, the other half spilled onto his face, dribbling down his chin to drip on his chest and thighs.

"Don't swallow," ordered Dale. His eyes were hooded, lips formed into a small. He was clearly getting a kick out of this. The man removed his fingers from Kenny's mouth, licking at the syrup that coated them. "Does this remind you of your boyfriend's?"

The question didn't make sense but Kenny didn't think he was expected to answer anyways, given his mouth was full. He could feel his throat muscles clench as he suppressed the urge to swallow or gag. His mouth was half way full when the syrup shower stopped and Dale moved away taking the bottle with him. Kenny wasn't sure what was going on but he could hear movement before the sound of a zipper being pulled.

 _Nope!_

Kenny tried to bail, knowing full well what Dale had in mind. Hands were pulling at his hair before he had a chance to get off the throne. Still struggling not to swallow, Kenny's head was forced downward, the syrup spilling into his lap the least of his worries. He gagged as his lips were forced to conform to the new intruder.

"Don't swallow, cocksucker."

Dale started thrusting his hips before Kenny could adjust to the girth. The tip would jab into the roof of his mouth before pulling back and doing it again. He'd never given head before, willing or otherwise, was it supposed to hurt so much?

Kenny tried not to swallow, tried not to puke, but he couldn't. He couldn't keep his mouth opened as his gagging quickly turned into puking. Dale pulled his erect cock out just in time for Kenny to spit out water and syrup. His stomach was mostly empty.

"Look at you, you're a mess." Dale pointed down at his cock. "At least clean me off."

Through bleary eyes Kenny looked around for a washcloth. When he didn't see one he started for the toilet paper.

"With your tongue."

Kenny's tongue was still sticky from the syrup, despite the acidic water that he'd spit out. How was his tongue supposed to clean anything? Wanting to touch Dale as little as possible, Kenny leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the pink skin. He was thankful of the syrup, it overpowered any other tastes and smells. A small blessing.

All the licking seemed to do was make things worse. It was hard to say how long Kenny kept it up, but his neck was aching from the strained position.

Grunting, Dale pushed Kenny's face away, the motion inflicting pain where fingers pressed into bruises. He was still erect, clearly unsatisfied, and yet he pulled up his pants uncaring of the syrup. Dale exited the bathroom calling back, "This mess better be cleaned up by the time I get back."

Seconds ticked by before Kenny heard the main door slam closed. The sound stirred him and he flung himself against the sink where he proceeded to spit. He turned the faucet on, first scrubbing his hands followed by trying to rinse his mouth out.

He made the mistake of looking up. It hadn't even been two days yet but he barely recognized himself. He swallowed, his eyes following the bob of his Adam's apple. He swallowed because he could, because he needed to swallow back his emotions. He was so sick of tears, tears didn't help or change anything. Kenny released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and reached for his ear cuff to ground himself.

"You'll be fine." _Nothing is fine._ "You'll survive this." _Will I want to?_

 **Kyle**

Kyle sat on his couch staring at the TV, the screen black. He'd been to the police station twice since the New Year's party, had given testimony, backstory, and as much information as he could. He'd even given away Kenny's Christmas present in hopes the play-set could be useful as evidence.

He was desperate. The police really only had his word to go by and the video. They said things didn't add up, that Kenny was seen leaving the building through a window in the bathroom—which was impressive considering the size of it—that he left on his own. But they also saw the video of Kenny clearly not leaving of his own will. Butters was a witness to that. The police were looking for him, but that brought Kyle no comfort. He knew how missing persons cases usually ended, cold or with a body.

He shuddered, mentally slapping himself for even thinking it. Then he actually slapped himself, because he deserved it.

Beside him Stan flinched. To his credit, he'd been at Kyle's side as much as work had allowed. To his discredit, Kyle had to explain what happened multiple times to him, covering the night of the party and Kenny's history with the creep.

"Are you sure that's what happen?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Kyle turned his furious gaze on his BFF.

"Maybe going with the guy was the best option he could think of."

"He just didn't want anyone else involved. He probably thought the creep would do something to Karen or me. There is no way his plan was to go with him." Kyle was beside himself, his eyes red from lack of sleep and angry crying. Kenny had been planning to take a bus, this had to have been an unplanned action.

Stan's hands were twisted around his police cap. He was clearly at a loss for words, but he kept trying, "You said the guy never touched him, we have that to be thankful for."

"Argh!" Kyle stood up and began pacing. "Kenny is terrified of him. It doesn't matter what the man does because no matter what it can't be good. He's stalked Kenny for so long..." Kyle kicked at his couch in frustration. "Dammit Stan, why did I ever let him out of my sight?"

"Because that's what he wanted."

"Well what he needed was a police escort at all times."

"Kyle... you should get some sleep." Stan stood, placing a hand on Kyle's shoulder. He tried to direct the man towards the hall but the redhead resisted.

"I don't want to," Kyle leaned into the touch, turning his body towards Stan's and using him as support. Their heights weren't too different, but Kyle drew comfort from his friend's broader chest as he buried his face into it.

Stan wrapped his arms around him, closing the hug that both of them so badly needed. After a moment he spoke, "I know you don't want to, but you should. If you want to help find him you'll need to be at your best."

"I'm afraid," Kyle confessed. "Afraid I'll see him in my dreams suffering and I still won't be able to do anything about it."

"Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"Please." Kyle reluctantly let go and sat back on the couch.

He had been racking his brain trying to think of ways to help, but nothing ever came. No answers, no solutions. Not even Kenny knew the man's name. And Kyle admittedly didn't know much about Kenny. He'd already texted Karen seeking more answers but she couldn't remember anything concrete. He had a feeling she blocked it out, after all, she'd lost her parents too. He considered seeking out Kevin, but he seemed like a loose cannon.

"Here," Stan offered him the steaming cup.

Kyle accepted it gratefully. "Can you stay?"

Stan's face broke out into a small smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course."

They sat together watching a silent TV until Kyle finally drifted to sleep. That night he did dream of Kenny. The blonde was sitting in a dark corner crying and Kyle couldn't reach him. He so desperately tried to, but the distance never shortened. He woke up at 2 a.m. in a cold sweat. Beside him Stan was breathing erratically, thrashing about like he was facing his own demons.

 **Saturday, January 3** Year 1

 **Kenny**

After the syrup incident yesterday Dale had acted sweet and caring since, but Kenny knew his rebellion hadn't been forgotten. When he woke up he noticed all the doors were gone except for the one keeping him trapped.

He found Dale making breakfast again, this time eggs and hash browns. Surprisingly, the meal was peaceful. Kenny put on a mask, playing along with Dale's platitudes, hoping to survive the meal without wearing food. When he was done he went to wash his plate. As he rinsed the soap off he began to wonder what would happen if he got seriously injured. Would Dale take him to the hospital? Would he try to fix him himself? That could be a way to get out, but at the same time Kenny was scared of Dale reacting with rage instead of concern.

"It seems your mind is filled with many thoughts today."

Kenny felt Dale reach around him to wash his own plate. The impromptu hug had Kenny stiffen.

"I'm sorry," said Kenny automatically, fearing Dale's darker side.

The man leaned down, his breath hot against the back of Kenny's neck, "What are you thinking about?"

Kenny had decided it was best not to lie when he could. He wasn't sure if he had tells, but if he did Dale surely knew them. "What if something happens to me?"

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"But if it does, would you get me help? Like if I slipped and broke a bone, would you take me to the hospital so it can be set properly?"

"I would get you help Kenneth, but I assure you nothing will happen to you." He hugged Kenny tightly. "I have a surprise for you."

Kenny felt his stomach drop like a free falling elevator.

"Come." Dale pulled Kenny gently along to the living-room where a box sat on the coffee table. Kenny hadn't noticed it when he came out earlier, but he was usually more focused on his kidnapper. "I thought you might be getting bored so I brought you some things to entertain yourself with."

Kenny opened the box after a nod of encouragement from Dale and looked inside. There were several books, a pad of paper along with drawing utensils, a handheld racing game, and a stuffed animal pig. This box looked more for children than for an adult, but he wasn't about to say as much.

"Wow, thank you." He picked up one of the books and began reading the back of it.

"I'm so glad you like it." Dale gave Kenny a one armed hug before standing. "I'm afraid you'll have to be by yourself for lunch and dinner tonight. I have long trip ahead of me."

"Where are you going?"

The question didn't seem to annoy Dale, "Work. I have to make money so I can keep you." He ruffled Kenny's hair. "Don't worry about me and enjoy those books."

Kenny's eyes tracked Dale's departure. This was going to be the longest Dale had ever been away. Kenny would not let this opportunity pass him by. He waited a good twenty minutes before trying the door, just in case it had been a test.

Up close to the keypad Kenny's body felt numb with unease. He had the fear that maybe it would record all his attempts and Dale would be mad. But if he got the right one he would be free. It was worth the risk. He also knew this was most likely futile, since the password supposedly changed every day, but he would still try. Since it was a random six digit number, Kenny didn't bother starting with 111111. He would just type in numbers and hope for the best.

The first number he typed in was 563219. The door beeped signalling his failure. Worse than disappointment, was the displayed ten minute timer for how long he'd have to wait before trying again.

 _God dammit._

Kenny camped by the door all day, always keeping an eye on the time so he could make as many attempts as possible. During one wait period he riffled through the kitchen drawers scavenging for something useful. No sharp knives, just forks and rounded dinner knives. While it was true he could use them, they wouldn't make for very effective weapons. Maybe he could rush Dale when he opened the door? Take him by surprise. Despite his best efforts, Kenny fell asleep waiting for Dale to return, a frying pan and fork clutched in each hand.

 **Sunday, January 4** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Kenny was on the evening news. Everyone who didn't already know would. Kyle felt bad that he hadn't informed Tweek or Bebe, but Kenny had cut ties with them first. Still, he accepted the worried phone calls as best he could, offering up the phone to Stan when it became too much.

Damien's phone call was especially difficult. His tone had been accusatory, as if Kyle could have prevented it. Stan tried to claim the phone, anger written all over his face, but Kyle accepted the harsh words. Because deep down he agreed with them.

Karen called him after seeing the broadcast. Kyle had already told her, so it wasn't a surprise, just a stab to her fresh wound. She was scared and seeking comfort, admitting that she couldn't really talk to her parents about it. She cried, and once she could cry no more they spent a good hour chatting. They talked about Kenny the most.

Before she hung up, in a hoarse voice she said, "He means a lot to you, doesn't he."

"Of course."

"Thank you Kyle."

"Call me anytime you need to Karen."

"Same to you."

When Kyle's mother called he lost it. It was his turn to cry over a phone. She tried to reassure him, telling him they'd move Heaven and Earth, maybe get the Army involved. She did her best to cheer him up, but eventually he had to end the call. He couldn't stand the false hope.

When he shuffled back to the living room he saw Stan halfheartedly playing a fighting came against the AI. He looked up at Kyle, pausing the game to offer his full attention.

"Mom knows, which means it's a matter of time before Ike hears." Kyle sighed, rubbing at his temples. He was really sick of talking to people.

"Wait, you haven't told him yet?" Stan's mouth went slack, his eyes wide and incredulous.

Kyle looked away as his face heated with guilt. He'd barely had time to register the loss, how could he tell others so easily? He couldn't explain it, but he knew Ike would be just as devastated. He was worried he'd be blamed, and while he could take it from Damien he couldn't take it from his baby brother.

"You're thinking it again." Stan rushed over, his hands cupping Kyle's face. "I told you, this isn't your fault. No one has the right to blame you."

"I blame me."

"Shhh," Stan rubbed at his cheeks. "I think Kenny would be upset if he knew you were thinking that."

Stan stayed as long as he could, but eventually he had to get to work. Kyle had taken a few days off, but that time was running out. Soon he would have to go back to his normal life like everything hadn't fallen apart. Like someone hadn't taken the rug out from under him.

Without Stan his doubts returned, despite knowing the man was right. Kenny would most likely be upset if he knew. Or maybe relieved to know someone cares so much.

Kyle shuffled over to Kenny's room. He'd let the police search it, but he himself hadn't been inside since before Christmas. He hesitated only a moment before entering now. Kenny's baggage was all packed, waiting patiently in the corner. Other than that all traces of Kenny were gone. Kyle flopped on the bed and buried his face in the pillow, inhaling for all he was worth. It still smelled like Kenny. He went to hug the pillow when his hand brush against something under it.

He pulled out the object and saw it was an envelope with his name on it. The handwriting was wobbly, insecure and light. It was from Kenny. Kyle ripped the paper open. Inside was a check. Kyle didn't bother looking at it. Instead his eyes hungrily looked at the short message, 'I know it doesn't come close to covering what I owe you. I'm sorry.'

 _No, I'm sorry._

 **Wednesday, January 14** Year 1

 **Kyle**

It had been two weeks, fourteen days, since Kenny was taken.

At work Kyle struggled to focus on anything, especially customer service. Cartman hadn't even harassed him once, so he figured he must look like shit. Today in particular was awful, with every little thing reminding Kyle of Kenny. The sky was blue like his eyes, that lady's dress was bright yellow like his hair, Kevin repeated a joke Kenny once used. Maybe he was grasping for straws, or he was desperate to see connections.

Kyle wanted to flee into the break room at lunch but was stopped by a subdued Butters. The blonde lifted his head when he heard Kyle approach, the light in his eyes dimming. He didn't ask about Kenny, everyone knew it wasn't good.

Butters reached into his satchel and pulled out an envelope, closing the distance between him and Kyle. "H-here. I thought... you know, you might not have any of him and well, y-you might like one. I let the p-police have one too, so they could identify him."

Kyle opened the envelope and pulled out a glossy picture. It was the photo of him and Kenny at the movie theater. He thought seeing it would cause him to cry, to feel more shattered than he had, but instead it lit his fires once more. He wanted that back, and more moments like it.

"Thank you Butters."

He had to leave after that, unable to be near the man's sympathy. Kyle had been avoiding Caffeine Bliss as well. It was too hard to see the familiar setting without Kenny.

At home, when Stan wasn't there, Kyle was either hunched over information he could get from the police or his own personal research, or fretting himself crazy. So far none of his information had been fruitful. He needed help. Kyle shoved the paperwork away, exhausted in all forms. He needed a break. He needed a breakthrough.

Someone knocked at the door. Kyle didn't bother to get up. If it was Stan he'd let himself in, Kyle had been leaving the door unlocked when at home, and if it was a different officer they would announce who they were.

The door opened and Kyle turned expecting to see Stan.

 _Ike._

It must have been snowing outside because Ike was covered in white powder, which quickly turned into liquid. The boy's face was impassive, but Kyle still feared the backlash. Ike walked over to him, not bothering to shed his shoes. He leaned down and wrapped his brother in a tight hug.

"Oh Ike," Kyle hugged back with all his might.

Thirty minutes later Ike was perched on the coach, laptop resting on his legs. Kyle was beside him, keeping the silence at bay by informing Ike of everything he could. He even shared his fears about what was happening to Kenny, knowing that Ike wouldn't judge him for that.

Ike had barely said a word since he got there, but he stilled his fingers, glancing up to look Kyle in the eyes, "I know I don't know him like you do, but Kenny seems strong, is strong. He can hold out until we find him. Because we will find him."

Kyle just stared back at his baby brother, so calm and mature. He was a rock, just like Stan. The boy cocked his head to the side, reading into Kyle's silence, "You have to believe it too."

"It's hard."

"I know." Ike looked back at his screen, the light illuminating his face, freckles and all, in the darkness of the room. "I've been searching online to try and find more information about Kenny. He's been off the grid nearly his entire life though, so it's difficult. It would help if we knew his hometown, did he tell you?"

"No, and I never asked." Kyle looked away from Ike. "There's a lot I never asked. Why didn't I?"

"Why didn't you?" Ike countered, clearly not the same sympathetic ear as Stan.


	18. Malt Balls

Chapter 18: Malt Balls

 **Thursday, January 22** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Kenny had no idea how long he'd been tapped there. With no windows and no clocks it was impossible to track the passage of time. There were clocks on the stove and microwave, but they both flashed 12 a.m. One time he'd tried to ask Dale for a clock, but he got made and tore up the book Kenny had been reading. The next day there was a brand new book, same title, waiting for him on the coffee table. No clock. Kenny didn't try asking again. It honestly wasn't worth the tantrum that Dale had. No matter the day or time he was still stuck there.

After observing Dale, Kenny was pretty sure the man was unaware of his own mood swings, which while usually triggered by his annoyance with Kenny, still sometimes came out of the blue. One minute everything would be fine and the next he'd be throwing a hissy fit at Kenny's expense. It was safe to say Kenny much preferred calm Dale. Both were creeps, but only one liked beating on him. Calm Dale just like soft touches, quiet conversations.

Unfortunately, Kenny spent a lot of time with both versions of Dale. The man was rarely gone, but when he was Kenny would spend every free moment trying passwords on the door. He knew it was futile, knew that he would most likely never guess right, but it was better than the alternative of giving up. After Dale caught him asleep by the door armed with kitchen utensils, all of the spare dishes had been removed from the kitchen. Now Dale brings them with him and takes them when he leaves. Mean Dale had also beaten the stuffing out of Kenny, a way of "teaching him a lesson." His ribs still ached from that experience.

This morning, if it was even morning, started out like all the others had. Kenny woke up alone in bed, thrashing awake as his nightmare came to an end. As he adjusted to being awake he could smell hot dogs cooking, which was strange because he distinctly remembered the last meal he ate was dinner.

Unlike usual there was no clean set of clothes waiting for him, so he followed the smell into the living room still wearing his PJs.

Just by Dale's squared stance Kenny could tell he was in a foul mood. Mean Dale was out in some shape or form every day, or night, or whatever schedule Kenny was on, but the syrup incident had been the worst. Kenny had been doing his best to appease the angrier side, but once in that mode he was beyond reason. A lot of the times mean Dale showed his displeasure with food and Kenny would end up in the shower. He threw an apple pie at him once that calm Dale had baked, another time he force fed Kenny mashed potatoes because he was too slow to eat them. Seeing mean Dale make breakfast made Kenny incredibly nervous, as he'd never woken up to him before.

Kenny approached the table slowly, as if walking through a field of glass.

"You're finally up."

"Sorry I slept so long." Kenny ducked his head as a reflex, eyes purposefully avoiding Dale's. He tried to take a seat but before he could Dale was barking orders.

"Not there. Here."

Reluctantly Kenny made his way into the kitchen, eyeing the hot stove top warily. The man was frying hot dogs, a weird ass food for breakfast, not that Kenny would say as much.

"How do you like them?"

"The works. Ketchup, mustard, relish and onions," Kenny said quickly. He'd learned that mean Dale really liked his condiments and got offended if you didn't. He was surprised when he got what he asked for and held up his plate waiting for further instructions.

Dale fixed up a plate for himself and began eating the dog in the kitchen. Kenny followed his example, eating at a speed he thought would please the man.

Breakfast ended without incident, which Kenny was thankful for. In fact, Dale left abruptly after that, though he did remember to take the frying pan, spatula and plates. As soon as he was gone Kenny was back at the door, attempting numbers beginning with eight today. Hours passed by, recorded thanks to the door's timer. Kenny eventually called it a day, worried he'd be caught in the act again.

With nothing left to do, Kenny curled up on the couch and began reading. He had his feet up on the cushions, his head using the armrest as a pillow. He could almost imagine he was back home on Kyle's couch, waiting for the redhead to come home from work. It was a nice illusion, one he was able to soak in until the door opened.

"Welcome home," Kenny forced the words out like he'd been trained to do.

Dale slipped his shoes off and approached the couch, a white paper bag in hand. "I brought you a present."

He passed the bag off to Kenny who immediately looked inside. Malt balls. Dale reached over Kenny's shoulder, hand disappearing into the bag before emerging with one of the chocolate coated spheres. He pressed it against Kenny's lips.

Kenny didn't want one, but he forced his mouth open and accepted the candy. The sweetness of the chocolate did nothing to ease his anxiety as Dale sat down beside him, leaving only an arm's width between them.

The book was taken from Kenny's hands and set aside by Dale, who then announced, "We're going to have some fun today."

Maybe it was the way he said it, or the smell of malt balls, but something triggered a chill down Kenny's spine. Since his time trapped there he'd experienced many levels of fear; fear of bodily injury, fear for Kyle, fear for his future and his sense of peace. This fear was fresh, a warning for him to flee. He couldn't though because there really was no place to go.

Dale pressed his lips against Kenny's, a chaste kiss they'd shared several times. Kenny was pretty sure he was dealing with calm Dale and didn't want to do anything to tick him off, so he accepted the kiss. He willed himself not to push back or jerk away. It was just a kiss. Not his first and certainly not his last.

When the man finally pulled away he grabbed at Kenny's nightshirt taking it with him, leaving Kenny only in his PJ bottoms. Dale's fingers looped into the waistband of the bottoms and tugged, pulling them down Kenny's legs and then off.

"What-" Kenny started to protest. Calm Dale had never done anything like this before. He covered his junk with his hands and squeezed his knees together.

Dale didn't attempt to remove his own clothes. He asked, "Did you know, Kenneth, that when you were little you looked a lot like my younger brother?"

Kenny didn't dare speak.

"When you were younger you were the spitting image, though he eventually grew out of his blond locks." Dale tutted. "But yours..."

Without warning Dale grabbed Kenny's ankles, lifting and then hooking them on to his shoulders. Kenny squawked and then flailed as he tried to pull his legs free. Dale's grip wouldn't budge though.

"When I was little my favorite candy were malt balls. I used to buy them by the handfuls despite my mother's lecturing." Dale picked up one of the balls, admiring it for a moment before bringing it down to the entrance of Kenny's asshole.

 _Fuck no!_

With one leg free Kenny pulled away and kicked at Dale's shoulder. The force pushed the man back but his grip on Kenny's other ankle tightened, nails digging into sensitive flash. A warning growl was all it took for Kenny to still, the days of abuse ingraining compliance in him.

"Henry, when he was young, used to always want to play with me, which I allowed for a price." Dale began to shove the malt ball into Kenny's ass, pushing past the tight ring and using the chocolate as a lubricant. When it was inside he reached for another.

"Soon I found myself enjoying _this_ ," said Dale as he shoved the next one in. "More than eating them." He continued adding more candy. "He hated it though, and as he got bigger he stopped wanting to play with me. I didn't like that. I forced him to anyways, but soon he was big enough to fight me off."

That last thought must have angered Dale, because he shoved the next malt ball in hard.

"Please stop," Kenny begged as he squirmed against the couch cushion. "I don't think any more will fit!"

Dale ignored him, continuing on his tirade as he shoved another candy in. "He didn't understand. I wanted him. I _loved_ him. But then he started to ignore me and he fell in love with some stupid whore. _That_ kind of betrayal I couldn't take. He chose that bitch over me."

Kenny could hear a 'crunch' as he felt the candies compress. He could also feel something oozing out of him and prayed it was melted chocolate and not shit. This was mortifying enough as is.

"Dale, please," Kenny tried again.

"Shush," Dale pulled his hand away from the candy bag, leaning forward to shove two of his chocolate coated fingers into Kenny's protesting mouth. Kenny had learned that trying to remove the hand would result in a smack to his temple and a dizzying sensation. He was pretty sure at some point he'd had a concussion.

"I had to kill him. He wouldn't love me so he had to die," said Dale with a far off look in his eyes. "I was traveling, drifting through the world, but then I saw you." He leaned over Kenny, his eyes hooded, a smile on his face. "You were identical to my memories of him, and there you were eating malt balls. It was fate. Don't you see Kenneth, we were destined to be together."

Dale removed his fingers, moving them to instead pet Kenny's face, leaving trails of saliva in their wake. Kenny snapped his mouth closed, grinding his teeth together.

"But of course I couldn't just take you. I needed you to choose me. I needed you to fall in love with someone and choose me over them. And you did! It took longer than I expected, but here we are. You and me, finally together."

Kenny bit back the denial, trying to keep his cool despite how ragged his breathing had become. He had to hold his body bag from trying to push out the candy. There was no telling how Dale would react to that.

The man leaned forward and kissed Kenny, another chaste press of their lips. "Kenneth, you are so much more beautiful than he ever was."

When Dale leaned down for another kiss, Kenny saw an opening and pulled his legs back, wiggling out of Dale's grasp and falling to the floor on his hands and knees.

"Where are you going my dear?"

Kenny tried to crawl away, to give him enough distance to stand, but he wasn't fast enough. Dale grabbed his hips, pulling him backwards. Kenny, not willing to fall prey to more sexual assault, kicked out again. His foot landed solidly into Dale's chest, and he heard the man gasp from the impact.

"Let go of me you sick fuck!" Kenny squirmed free of Dale's hold once more and managed to stand despite the discomfort in his lower abdomen. He was standing but without a plan. There was no bathroom to hide in, nowhere far enough to run.

 _Shit. Shit, I-_

Kenny cried out as his body slammed into the living room wall, his head bouncing once only to hit the wall again. Pain. So much pain. Kenny's forehead felt like it cracked in two, his vision fading. There was another pain between his shoulder blades where Dale pressed into him.

The man leaned close, his breath hot on Kenny's shoulders, "It's still too soon for you to have fallen in love with me, I understand, but you know, I am the last person you will ever see. You should just accept me."

Kenny didn't feel like arguing. He was pretty sure if he tried he would just get sick, so instead he held still and waited for Dale to make his next move. It came in the form of a quick slap to Kenny's ass and his fucked up catch phrase, "You're a mess, clean up."

Kenny kept his face pressed against the cool wall. It was no ice pack, but it felt nice and kept him steady as he heard Dale fuss with his shoes before leaving. He always left after a confrontation, something Kenny was thankful for because it meant he had time to pick of the pieces.

Giving in to his shaking legs, Kenny collapsed to the floor. His tailbone stung from the sudden impact but at least the world was spinning less. He wanted the candy out, god he wanted it out, but first thing first he needed to just sit there and not move.

 **Sunday, January 25** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Kyle glared at the calendar stuck to his refrigerator. Twenty-five days were crossed out in red, each indicating a day Kenny had been missing. It was ridiculous how useless the police had been. When he was being fair, he knew they didn't have much to go off of, but he rarely thought in terms of fairness these days. Not even Ike, genius computer hacker, could find any information without proper leads.

Kyle punched the calendar, the glasses in the nearby cabinet shaking and clanking together, "I have to do something."

"You've been doing everything you can," Stan tried to assure him from where he leaned against the opposite counter.

Kyle turned to the cop still in uniform, "Not everything."

"You and Ike have both been working yourself sick over this. He's already missed several days out of the new semester. If he keeps it up his grades will take a dive. And you," Stan sighed. Kyle was sure he was eyeing the dark circles. "I've never seen you like this before."

 _Look in a mirror._

Stan was working hard on his end, keeping his ears to the ground, but it wasn't like his department would let him go rogue. Not having Kenny around was killing all of them slow and painfully.

Kyle left the kitchen, grabbing his coat from where he'd dropped it on the living-room floor. He shoved his arms through the sleeves and began buttoning it up. He could sense Stan behind him.

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm going to go find Kenny's brother. It's a long shot, but he might have some answers." Kyle went to put on his boots next.

"The gangster?"

Kyle thought for sure that Stan would try to stop him, try to reason him out of it before eventually insisting he go with. He surprised Kyle by skipping over the argument.

"I'm going with you then."

"Not in that getup."

"Fine, we'll stop by my place first."

Thirty minutes later they were were on the west side of the city walking around areas Ike had identified as Blood Brother territory. Unfortunately, just like with the Bone Breakers, there was no way of verifying information without being there.

"So where are we going?" Stan finally asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." Kyle knew Stan was aware of gang activity, as a cop he faced it on a regular basis.

"Well what was your plan if I didn't come along?"

"I knew you would," Kyle smiled at him, one of his best in recent days. "You're my super best friend."

Stan ducked his head, embarrassed by the acknowledgement. "I don't know where their hideout is, but I do know some of the places their group members like to hang out. They're actually pretty close."

As they walked through a fairly looking dilapidated part of the business district, Stan would point out gang tag graffiti on buildings. Some of the ones closer to the ground were hard to make out because of the snow, but after awhile Kyle could start identifying them on his own.

The two of them walked into a lit up bar tucked between a bike shop and an insurance company. Inside wasn't very radical, not that Kyle had much to compare it to. The bartender was a friendly fellow who nodded in greeting as they entered. Stan waved at him but directed Kyle over to an unoccupied table.

Only a few minutes had passed but Kyle was bobbing his right leg up and down, impatiently waiting for Stan to spot someone who appeared to be in the Blood Brothers. Waiting sucked though, especially because he felt like all he'd been doing is waiting. _And this music is shit._ The heavy metal playing on low volume in the background did not match Kyle's tastes.

He felt a hand on his knee and looked over to Stan who was trying to hide an amused grin behind his other hand. "Dude, you need to relax."

"How am I supposed to?" They were so close. Close to what? Maybe nothing, but at least it would be another option checked.

"Maybe I should buy you a drink."

 _I could probably use one._

Kyle considered it, before dismissing the idea with a shake of his head. "I don't want to be out of it for the confrontation."

Bored eyes traveled to the posters of pin-up girls winking slyly on the walls. It was tacky. Kyle noticed a haze of smoke clinging to the ceiling, making the neon lights above look dull. He didn't see anyone smoking though. He was contemplating the logic behind smoking at a bar, and how dangerous that could be with all the highly flammable liquids, when Stan squeezed his knee.

Brown eyes fell to the entrance where a small cluster of people had just stepped in. They made there way over to the dart boards, laughing among each other. Kyle made eye contact with Stan across the table, both of them nodding in agreement. They stood, making their way to the group. A fellow in a ball cap noticed them first, his chin jutting out with indignation when they stopped in front of him.

"What do'ya want?"

"I need to talk to your boss Kevin," Kyle blurted, his voice steady.

"Dude, I thought we agreed I'd do the talking."

Kyle ignored Stan, and the glares from the gangsters, pushing forward with his request. "It's about his brother Kenny. And if he finds out I tried to talk to him and you didn't let me…" Kyle shrugged, but his words were foreboding enough that some members of the group seemed to reconsider.

Finally, ball cap scoffed, "Fine. Whatever. But on our terms."

"Sure!" Kyle chose then to look over at Stan. His friend did not look pleased.

"You are not taking him anywhere without me," Stan told the group. To Kyle he said, "I'm not letting you go alone."

One of the gangsters sighed, rolling their eyes, "Man, just hurry up so we can get our night on."

Ball cap agreed to take them, insisting the others could stay and play. Guess he didn't see the two of them as a threat, something Kyle was thankful for.

They'd only walked a block from the bar when Kyle and Stan were subjected to the terms, which was just wearing a black sack over their heads. The guy pulled them out of a trashcan. Thankfully they didn't smell and they weren't plastic. It was hard to walk without being able to see though, and Kyle found himself stumbling. Stan, who walked beside him, eventually just grabbed Kyle's hand to help with support. Kyle hated to admit it, but he was glad Stan had wanted to come along, despite the possible danger.

They came to a stop as a shriek of metal announced a door being opened. They entered the building, their footsteps echoing. Possibly a warehouse?

"What's going on?"

Kyle recognized Kevin's voice. Seconds later the bag was pulled off him, his curls rebelling thanks to static electricity. The space they were in didn't look like a warehouse as much as he thought it would. They appeared to be in a foyer, with branching halls leading further into the building. The ceiling was high up though, and the floor a hard cement, thus amplifying all the sounds. The place smelled like rust and gasoline. If he didn't know better, he'd say they were by a vehicle impound. The only furniture in the foyer was occupied by Kevin.

Ball cap dipped his head toward Kevin who sat with one leg slung over the arm of a ratty recliner. "He wants to talk to you about Kenny. We thought you'd want to see him."

Kevin's eyes narrowed, causing Kyle to notice they were similar in shade to Kenny's. About the only similarity he could see between them. Before Kyle had a chance to explain their intentions, Kevin said, "I was right about you. You weren't able to protect him."

That stung, because it was true. Kyle dropped his gaze to the floor. He could hear Stan step forward, could hear the rumble in his voice as he snapped back, "Kyle has been working hard to find him. What have you done?"

 _Shit, we've all been trying._ And part of trying meant making peace with Kevin. Kyle reached for Stan, lightly pulling him back. The man seam to read his mind, because all the tension left his shoulders and he released his fists.

"Listen Kevin, I'm trying to get Kenny back and I came here to ask for your help," Kyle kept his head bowed, still feeling shame.

"Oh no, Kenny doesn't need me, he has you."

Kyle ignored the jab. This was for Kenny. "The place where it all began, I'd like to know. I think we can use that information to find him."

"Yeah, right."

There was the shrill sound of moving metal again and all four of them turned to see Craig motherfucking Tucker walk in like he owned the place. He was dressed in his winter best, a sleek black coat and blue chullo hat, but he noticeably lacked the matching bag that Kyle and Stan were forced to wear.

"Stop, just stop," Craig demanded as he held up two middle fingers. "You," he directed one of his hands at Kevin. "Tell the damn guy what he wants to know. And you," he directed his other middle finger at Kyle. "Find your stupid boyfriend already so Tweek will quit worrying about him."

He then flipped Stan off, as almost an afterthought.

Kyle couldn't believe this was happening. _How? Why? I… I don't understand._ "Craig, what are you doing here? You're a designer, you... you renovate houses and stuff."

The man rolled his eyes like he was bothered by having to answer. He still did though. "I bought this building years ago, which at some point I'll renovate." He didn't sound so sure of that. "Until then I'm letting this rift-raft live here on the agreement they only play gangsters. They can dress the part, act the part, but no crime." He grumbled something about them needing to work harder on that.

Yeah, this still didn't make sense. "But why?"

Craig looked like he was going to answer, but instead his jaw snapped closed and he scowled. "Fuck you, I don't have to explain myself." He turned on his heel, calling over his shoulder, "Kevin stop acting like you're the queen bee around these parts because that's me. Buzz."

Craig left the building with as much flourish as when he'd entered. The four remaining men were silent for a moment before sharing an apologetic look.

Even Kevin looked sheepish. He sat up straighter, hand running through brown locks. "After I took over the gang I wanted to change things around here, I wanted Kenny to come back and I thought he might if it was nicer. A lot of the guys left but a lot of them stayed too. We've only been here for a month and a half now but things are looking up. I had wanted to surprise Kenny but... I messed up."

Kyle smiled, despite the memory of that night Kenny had been taken by the opposing gang. People died in that fight, and despite trying to turn over a new leaf, the Blood Brothers would have to eventually pay for their crimes. Kyle said none of this though, instead trying to instill some reassurance that he also badly needed. "I'm sure Kenny will be thrilled to know this once we've got him back. Please help us find him."

 **Kenny**

It had to have been at least a couple of days since Kenny last saw Dale. Kenny used his absence to try the door. What made Kenny even notice Dale was missing was that he'd eaten most of the leftovers in the fridge. Without basic utensils he had to be creative on how he ate things like chili, but he'd lived on the streets so he was well trained. As food got scarce he had to space meals further apart. His stomach grumbled in protest, clearly it had forgotten the long nights with hunger pains. Kyle had really spoiled them both.

Kenny typed passwords into the door with a near frantic fervor. Despite how tired he was he refused to sleep. This could be the best chance he ever got, his best shot at escape. He didn't have shoes, and his clothes weren't made for winter, but he would tackle that issue when it came up. He was sure he could run for miles in the snow barefoot, if he had to. And maybe he'd get lucky and Dale had a neighbor who wasn't a twisted nut-job.

Kenny was engrossed in the numbers, his eyes blinking sluggishly. How long had it been since he last slept?

 _Just a few more…_

His fingers pressed the four and seven right before the door came flying forward, smacking him in the face. Kenny fell back on his ass, not even surprised to see Dale staring down at him. Ever since the malt ball incident calm Dale and mean Dale seemed to have merged.

"I heard you upstairs and I wanted to greet you." Kenny's lie fell flat even to his own ears. He pushed the words out though, his body already trembling at the beating he was expecting. "You were gone for so long, and I missed you."

"You don't really mean that." Dale stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He towered over Kenny, his lips ticked up in a half smirk. "The numbers you were looking for were 553729."

He reached his hand out and Kenny automatically flinched. The touch was soft though, and only made his unease grow.

"I'm not mad, really I'm not," said Dale as he stroked Kenny's left cheek.

Kenny forced himself to relax, letting out the breath he was holding. He dared to look up at Dale. The man's expression had Kenny reflexively covering his head, afraid he'd be drug around by his hair—something Dale got a kick out of it seemed.

"I'm not mad Kenneth, but you still need to learn your lesson."


	19. Breaking Point

Chapter 19: Breaking Point

 **Monday, January 26** Year 1

 **Kyle**

"Stop giving me that look, it's Monday. I don't have classes on Monday."

Kyle just rolled his eyes as Ike stuffed backpack on the floorboard before sliding into the front passenger's seat. Ike's university loomed in the background, the Corinthian styles columns on the visible buildings gave it a roman vibe. Or was it Greek? Kyle honestly couldn't remember that far back to his high school art class.

He was picking up Ike because the nineteen-year-old insisted—no, demanded—that he be taken on this trip to Kenny's old hometown. At first Kyle was reluctant, be he always had trouble telling his baby brother no. And the kid had good arguments for why he should come.

"So where is this place?" Ike fiddled with his phone, pulling up a map. "Should I use GPS?"

Kyle helped him enter the coordinates and then they were on their way. Surprisingly, Kenny spent most of his childhood only two towns over from South Park. If they had grown up together, maybe Kenny's life would have been different. The adults of South Park were pretty irresponsible, but they always looked after their own.

To outsiders, Ike most likely looked like his usual self, but Kyle could tell he was antsy, distressed. He could see it in the way his shoulders hunched forward instead of their usual straight posture. He could see it in the way Ike had to constantly be doing something with his hands, whether scrolling through his phone, tapping on the soles of his shoes or pulling at frayed threads around the tears in his jeans.

Kyle wasn't sure where the concerned stemmed from. He theorized that Ike and Kenny had bonded enough that they were like brothers, though how and when remained a mystery. One night while poring over Internet searches he'd asked his brother, but Ike was the master of deflection and their conversation went in circles until Kyle gave up. Whatever his reasons, Kyle was thankful for his presence and continued support. Ike and Stan had both been in charge of keeping up moral, of keeping the hope going. And despite how many days passed, Ike never changed his tune.

"What did you find out from Kenny's brother?" Ike had waited until they were safely on the highway before asking.

"Their hometown and where it all started. I thought that would be a good place to look as any, you know? Maybe we can find a clue." Kyle recalled exactly what Kevin told him, which really wasn't much. "He talked a little about how he'd noticed Kenny being watched, that he felt stupid for not taking action back then. Hindsight is twenty-twenty though."

After a while of silence Ike turned on the radio, twisting the dial until he found a suitable station. Ike mostly listened to alternative rock and techno, but every now and then he was in the mood for country—weird as shit as far as Kyle was concerned—which is what he landed on.

"Don't you think this music is a little corny?" Kyle chuckled at his own joke as the singer belted out soppy lines describing corn fields bathed in rays of golden sunshine.

"It's nice, every now and then."

Kyle could see Ike's hand lift back to the dial, asking, "Should I change it?"

"It's fine, just promise me you won't sing." Neither brothers could hold a tune to save their lives.

Kyle preferred classic music, thanks to Shelia, and some modern day pop. He could stand country for today though.

The drive to Kenny's hometown was uneventful, the traffic light enough that they made good time. It was only early evening when Kyle parked his car snug between two pickup trucks at the town's only motel.

His plan was a simple one, ask around to see if anyone knew about the McCormicks. The first place he drug Ike to was Kenny's old house. The place looked like it had seen better days, though a bright white fence made the yard look lively. It was clearly lived in. Ike waited on the sidewalk as Kyle went to question the owners. Neither husband or wife knew what he was talking about, so he apologized and left.

The rest of the community gave similar results. The only ones who even remembered Kenny's family was their old neighbors, who still lived in the same house. They explained how the family practically left in the middle of the night, and how their house sat unsold for months after. They didn't remember Kenny's stalker, just the young boy's bright smile and sunny disposition.

They tried the police station to see if there was still an open case file on the stalking. There wasn't. The town was so small and outdated that the police station was still using an MS-DOS computer. Kyle wasn't familiar, but Ike got excited to see one still in action. None of the cops were the same from back then, none of them knew about the stalker.

That night Kyle and Ike stayed in the motel, not bothering to pay the extra amount for separate beds. It was a decent sized room with a TV on the opposite wall of the bed and a bible on the nightstand. Both of them took showers before turning in for the night. The linens smelled like mothballs, but otherwise appeared clean. Kyle was relieved, he'd heard horror stories. The brothers laid shoulder to shoulder, both exhausted from a day of walking and talking.

No leads, no Kenny. With the day come to an end Kyle could feel the pressing weight of all his fears, some most likely a reality. When he was busy, his mind would push such thoughts to the back, but they always resurfaced at night when sleep was required. He looked over at Ike, and, despite the darkness, could tell his brother's eyes were wide open.

"What do you think he's doing to Kenny?" The words slipped out before Kyle could stop them. It was the question that fueled his nightmares.

Ike tilted his head slightly in Kyle's direction, the only indication he heard the question.

Kyle continued, "I can't imagine, don't want to image-"

"Then don't."

"How can you not?" Kyle would do anything to make those thoughts go away.

Ike sat up, flicking on the bedside lamp. His eyes—looking more green than blue in the low lighting—drifted over to Kyle. The boy looked as tired as Kyle felt. He ran a hand through his hair, his fingers disappearing inside black bangs. Ike seemed to be gathering his thoughts and Kyle waited patiently to hear them.

"That would drive me crazy," Ike finally said. "Instead, I think about what'll happen after we get him back."

"You do?" Kyle tried it out. He thought about hugging Kenny and never letting him go. Thought about how much he still wanted to say, and what he would say as soon as they were together again. "That's nice." He tried not to blush as his thoughts traveled to other places. "What do you usually picture?"

Ike's dark orbs darted away from Kyle's gaze as his body twisted to turn the light off. The boy snuggled back under the covers, his back to Kyle. After a moment he said, "In one scenario I picture you both hugging, professing your undying love and acting like an obnoxious couple."

Kyle snorted. _That would be Ike's opinion of us._ He thought about it for awhile, how nice it would be. He wondered if Kenny was eating properly, and if he would need to put meat back on his bones, again. When the ideas dried up and he still couldn't sleep, Kyle asked his brother, "And in others?"

Ike never answered the question, and as minutes passed Kyle realized his brother's breathing had slowed. He was already asleep. Kyle hated to admit it, but he was jealous how easy it came to Ike. Not panicking, keeping a level head. He wanted to think about bringing Kenny home, but all he could picture was Kenny being returned in a body bag. He swallowed his fears and tried to count himself to sleep. He was in the 600s before he succeeded.

 **Tuesday, January 27** Year 1

"What? I don't have classes on Tuesdays either."

Kyle didn't believe his brother for a second, but he wasn't about to turn around and drive Ike home. If their mom ever found out he was helping Ike skip classes he would be toast, but both of them could keep a secrete.

Today they were headed for the next town Kevin had told him about, the place where the McCormick parents were murdered.

The town, population around 5,600, was in the next state over just across the boundary line. Kevin had explained the foster care system the kids had been placed in, Happy Homes, so that's where Kyle drove to first.

"We can't give out any personal information," said the office manager for the third time.

"You don't understand," Kyle tried to plead with her. "This could be life or death. Please, isn't there anyway?"

She looked down at her computer, an apologetic shrug, "I'm sorry Mr. Brof-" she struggled through his name. "We can't break policy unless requested by the police or the courts. Seeing as how you don't have a warrant or a court order, I'm going to have to insist you leave now."

Kyle stormed out of the two-story building. As soon as he stepped into the parking lot Ike was at his side.

"By your expression I take it no luck."

"Can you hack her computer?"

Ike looked surprised by the question but nodded, slowly. He waited until they were in the car before explaining that hacking was nothing like the movies and he'd have to wait for them to open a corrupted link, which he could email them. He stressed that it would take time, and should only be done as a last resort, since it was illegal and all. Kyle was sure he would do it, but agreed with his brother in that they should try gathering information through normal means first.

Another day of dead ends found Kyle and Ike picking up lunch at a mini-mart.

"You're not familiar faces. What brings you to our small town," asked the cashier. The man's tag read David. His blonde hair looked a little like Tweek's, only he wore glasses and a bright, friendly smile.

"We're looking for information to help locate a missing person," replied Ike as the man scanned their cold sandwiches and waters.

"Are you detectives?"

"No."

"We're desperate," said Kyle.

David seemed to understand, nodding his head like it was a concern he'd heard often. "Well maybe I can help? A lot of people come by my register."

Kyle smiled sadly, "Unless you've heard the name McCormick I doubt you can help."

The man's eyes grew wide. "I used to know a group of them! Why there was Kenny, Karen, and their older brother Kevin. I always thought it was weird that all three of their names started with a K. Like, wouldn't that be confusing?"

"You knew Kenny?" Kyle tried not to get his hopes up.

"Is that who's missing?"

Ike, keeping a level head, calmly asked, "When he lived here his parents were murdered. Do you know anything about that?"

"Sort of... I mean we went to the same foster home. He was there the night they were murdered, I guess, and he claimed it was some guy following him. As far as I know no one ever caught the dude."

"Did Kenny ever say what this guy looked like? Did you ever see him?"

"I..." David paused to think. "Kenny said he always wore a long gray coat, a hat that covered the top part of his face, and sunglasses. I saw a man by the description once. I never saw his face, but his hat fell off and I remember he had brown hair. That's not really helpful though."

Kyle couldn't help but sigh. _I already knew about the strange outfit he wore._

"I'm afraid that's all I know. I'm not sure anyone would know more than that. I mean, that was a long time ago. I only even remembered because Kenny and I got along so well."

"Thanks for the information," said Ike as he grabbed their bag and accepted the receipt.

"Do you... so you think that man took him?"

"We know he did." Ike's steady voice broke with a little emotion.

"I hope you find him," David said, his words earnest.

After lunch Ike insisted they visit the local newspaper to flip through their archives. After an hour of scanning pages and pages of tiny print, Kyle landed on a news article of the "grisly murder." The newspaper had it on the front page, the reporter weaving a tragic story that left behind orphans and a mourning town.

Ike squished in close, reading the article along with Kyle, snapping up photos on his phone so it could be referenced later if need be.

The newspaper reported that the murder was left open as a cold case, that despite the police asking for witness reports there was no suspect to even investigate. The article did mention how one of the children had seen the assailant, but since Kenny would have been under 18 they didn't name him.

"Shit," was all Kyle had to say after finishing the story.

Ike grabbed his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "We'll find him."

David had been right. Some people remembered Kenny, a few even high school chums before he dropped out, but none of them had any more details on the stalker. Fewer people had cameras back then, no cell phones with apps, so the creep was never recorded on film. The police had about as much information as the news article.

Kyle had only taken three days off from work, and since it would take him nearly a day getting home, the search had to end without any new leads. Still, he left his phone number at the police station in case anything came up, or in case anyone remembered anything. He'd done that at both towns but wasn't expecting to hear back from them.

That night Kyle and Ike stayed at a roadside hotel half way back to the university. Neither of them were real chatty.

Over dinner, fried chicken from the nearest fast food joint, Ike pressed, "Why can't I stay with you? We can keep up the search together. I'm still trying to get information out of that computer after all, and I know I'd be more helpful if I wasn't stuck in classes."

"You can't miss more school." Kyle insisted. It's not like they had any leads for Ike to follow. "I'll keep you posted, I promise. In return, let me know if you find anything important too. Especially from Happy Homes."

 **Sunday, February 1** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Somehow Kenny caught a cold. It was the kind that racked his body with chills and kept him resting in bed, unable to sit up for extended periods of time. Despite his flip-flop nature, Dale had been decent in taking care of Kenny. He made sure there was always water next to the bed and that Kenny had medicine to take when his fever ran high. Only once did mean Dale appear when Kenny couldn't finish his soup. It was a stupid argument, but at least the man had the common sense not to douse Kenny and the bed with the broth.

Kenny loved being sick. Time seemed to pass quicker and Dale avoided sleeping in the same bed because of germs. Because of that, at night Kenny dragged his lethargic body out of bed to try passwords. No matter how many times Dale beat him, he would never stop trying to escape.

During the day, Kenny would drift in and out of sleep. Today in particular—or was it night?—he dreamed about the walk he and Ike took after the Thanksgiving holiday. For some reason Kenny couldn't hear anything the boy said, just saw his lips move and his sad, perplexed expression. Though Kenny was unsure if he was just projecting his thoughts onto the image, or if that's really what Ike was feeling.

It was snowing harder than Kenny remembered, the snow coming down in large puffs obscured the rest of the world outside of them and the sidewalk they stood on.

Ike's lips moved, he was trying to get the blonde's attention.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," Kenny knew it was a dream, fully aware of where he really was. Dream Ike must have sensed his distress, because he embraced Kenny. It felt similar to the one hug he'd received from the real Ike, the boy's coat feeling just as cold as back then. If only it was real.

Kenny woke up with a sore throat, one that had nothing to do with his illness.

 **Wednesday, February 11** Year 1

 **Kyle**

"Kyle, you're fired."

Cartman had called Kyle into his office at the end of the work day after all transactions had been completed and the outside doors locked. He said he wanted to talk, but Kyle had never expected this. He sat across from his boss, dumbfounded.

"Your head is just not here and I won't have you damaging business," Cartman continued.

"F-fired?" Kyle wanted to argue, wanted to fight, but he knew what Cartman said was true. He deflated in his chair, all of the fight seeping out of him. "You're right, I'm sorry Eric."

"Hey now-" Cartman's eyes grew wide, mouth flapping. "Ew, just no. Once you're back to your normal Jew self you can come back to work, but until then do what you need to do."

"Come back?"

"God, I thought you were supposed to be smart," Cartman rolled his shoulders in a partial shrug. "I guess it's really unpaid leave, I just wanted to say that."

"Oh." Kyle couldn't believe it, Cartman was being nice again. "Thank you."

"Oh, and Butters wants you to know that if you need anything like all that moral support garbage then you can always stop by our place." Cartman handed Kyle a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. Kyle could tell it was his handwriting and not Butter's, wondering if the message was more from Cartman than his boyfriend.

"Thank you." And Kyle meant it.

There was no better time like the present to clean out his desk. He didn't have much, but he did remove his personal items in case someone was hired in his absence. He knew he should have been more concerned about losing his job, even if temporarily, but he really couldn't focus on anything besides the search for Kenny. His nightmares wouldn't give him rest.

He had savings set aside for such emergencies, though they wouldn't last forever. He could go for three months before the money would dry up, but he didn't think his sanity would last that.

 _I have to take this time and find Kenny. Then everything can go back to the way it was._

 **Saturday, February 14** Year 1

 **Kenny**

It wasn't every day that Kenny woke up surrounded by rose petals. The living room was filled with fresh flowers, stuffed animals, heart shaped boxes of chocolate and red and pink balloons, all of it announcing the occasion. Today appeared to be Valentine's Day, which meant Kenny now knew he'd been with Dale for a month and a half.

"Good morning sweet heart." Dale was wearing a hot pink apron, in his hands a breakfast tray holding waffles topped with whip cream. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

If Kenny hadn't been a prisoner he would have thought the food looked delicious, but the sight of it now only made his stomach hurt. Still, he knew it was best to respond. "If I had known what day it was I would have made you something."

"Oh no, I don't need anything special, just your love."

Kenny tried not to throw up.

After breakfast Kenny was escorted around the room to look at all the gifts. There were stuffed bears, purple dildos, kissing pig knick knacks, and all sorts of other things. Kenny said thanks for all of them, not meaning a word of it.

The day continued with a romantic movie and cuddling on the couch. It was actually a film Kenny had seen with Stan and Kyle, though admittedly he'd fallen asleep half way. Still, just remembering those peaceful nights brought tears to his eyes. He missed them so much, it wasn't fair.

"Kenny?"

"S-sorry, it's just this movie really gets to me." Kenny wiped at his eyes, trying to focus on the screen.

This seemed to satisfy Dale because he turned his attention back to the movie.

When lunch came around Kenny's peanut butter sandwiches were cut into heart shapes. Dinner was just as gag worthy, with lit candles and mood music playing in the background. Kenny was horrified when he saw the romantic meal was spaghetti. He would still get phantom sensations of noodles up his nose every now and then.

"Oh my darling, I am so happy I finally get to spend this day with you. The day of lovers." Dale grabbed Kenny's hand from across the table. "I've dreamt of this moment for so long." He placed a kiss on each of Kenny's hands.

"Kenneth McCormick," Dale pulled his hands free only to return them to the table with a small box. He opened the lid. "Will you be mine?"

Kenny stared down at the ring. The main gem was aquamarine, his birthstone, and it was surrounded by smaller diamonds. It was a woman's ring, but he had slim fingers so it would most likely fit.

"You're speechless." Dale was still smiling. He took the ring out of the box and tried to slip it onto Kenny's ring finger.

Kenny snatched his hand back knowing that it would anger Dale but not caring. For his own well-being he had allowed this charade to play out, but he would not wear a token of affection from the fucker who kidnapped him. He scooted back in his seat, making sure he wouldn't be caught off guard if Dale tried to recreate their last spaghetti dinner.

"Is this too fast?" The jewelry box was set down. "I suppose other steps should come first."

Kenny was hauled from his chair to the bedroom, thankfully not by his hair this time. He was used to being tossed about like a rag doll, learning that it was better to have twisted Dale throw his fit and be done with it than try to resist. Resisting always made it worse, but he still did it when the situation called for it.

The larger man crawled over Kenny, placing kisses where he could on Kenny's shoulders and neck. When he reached Kenny's lips the blonde didn't reciprocate the gesture.

"Kiss me."

Kenny lifted his lips to the man's but even he knew it wasn't much of a kiss.

"Kenneth." His name was said in a patronizing manner. "Kiss me like you _mean it_."

When Dale forced his tongue into Kenny's mouth, the final straw broke. Kenny chomped down with everything he had. If he was lucky, he'd bite the bastard's tongue off and he'd bleed to death. The copper tang of blood overwhelmed his taste buds right before a fist slammed into the side of his face. Kenny cried out, giving Dale the opportunity to slip free. Still, the damage had been done. It wasn't enough to kill, but it left Kenny satisfied. He knew this would mean trouble, knew that Dale would retaliate, but he was so sick of it. So sick of taking the beatings and the abuse.

Dale was sick of it too.

"Fine. I shower you in love but you push me away every time. I'm done with this," Dale's words were actually a little hard to understand because of the wound, but Kenny made them out with clarity. "There is more than one way to make you mine."


	20. Breakthrough

Chapter 20: Breakthrough

 **Monday, February 23** Year 1

 **Kyle**

There came a point where frustration bypassed any semblance of expectations. Kyle was at that point. He'd been throwing himself into the search for Kenny but there was no new information to be found. No clue like is some mystery novel. Even Stan and Ike's reassurances were starting to sound dull and rehearsed.

 _God, please, just bring him back. Help me find him. Please._

Kyle's prayer was interrupted by a banging from outside. It wasn't on his door, but the voice was loud enough it drew his attention. He pulled himself from the couch and peeked through the peephole. Across the way was his landlord, the man's squat physic recognizable anywhere. Kyle opened his door and stuck his head out.

The man grumbled, unimpressed to see Kyle. "Have you seen Mr. Horace?"

Horace was one Kyle's neighbors who regularly kept to himself. "Can't say I have. Is something the matter?"

"He hasn't paid rent, nor is he answering calls. He's had long enough to respond." The man pulled out his own set of keys, the ring carrying over two dozen identical looking keys, before he selected the right one. He unlocked the door, pushed it open and then cursed, "What the fuck is this?"

Kyle stepped out of his apartment, feet cold on the cement, as he walked the short distance to see inside. He wasn't always this nosy, but months of trying to find Kenny had him questioning everything.

It was dark inside the apartment, but sunlight streaming in from the outside lit up a portion of Horace's living room. The landlord, Mr. Stitler, walked in further, Kyle a step behind him. From this distance Kyle could see many pictures on the walls, the floors all hardwood instead of carpet like his own place.

"You still out there Broflovski?"

"Yes sir."

"Call the police."

Kyle pulled out his cell phone, stepping into the apartment, "What should I tell them?"

The first thing Kyle noticed was the stench. As a child, he and Stan had once come across a ripe deer carcass. This smell was similar, only a thousand times worse. Kyle's free hand flew up to cover his nose and mouth. Even with the hand he could smell sulfur and shit.

"Dammit this is a crime scene, don't just come in here," Mr. Stitler snapped.

Kyle dropped his phone, his hand muffling a gasp as he made out the photos tacked to the wall. Every last one of them was of Kenny. Kyle saw himself in many of them too. So many pictures. The entire room was covered in them, even the ceiling's blue eggshell paint was covered up.

The landlord requested to use Kyle's phone, which the redhead unlocked and wordlessly handed back to the man. He didn't care if Stitler saw his background was the photo of him and Kenny, didn't care if he'd be judged for being gay.

 _They're all different. Every photo…_

Kyle wondered further into the room, his eyes only glancing briefly at the corpse in the corner. The skin was taunt against its bones, clearly dehydrated like the person had been dead for some time. Kyle was more concerned with the clothing and wigs piled on the coach. A sports cap, numerous wigs, a Domino's uniform. That man had been here. He was right across the hall from them, watching, always watching. So many pictures of Kenny. There were scraps of paper tacked to the wall too, making notes of things Kenny liked or did. Kyle felt sick to his stomach but he kept looking. The stench of death would not force him away. This might be the lead he needed.

Stitler tried to move Kyle out of the apartment, but Kyle refused to budge. He was babbling, barely coherent, but he tried to explain that this was too important. Kyle wasn't sure when the police had arrived, but they had him out of the living room and outside before he could voice his protest.

One officer was pinning up yellow tape on the outside of the door while another one, an officer who looked vaguely familiar, talked with Stitler. Kyle was zoned out until the officer addressed him directly.

"Did you know Gregory Horace?"

"Not really," Kyle's eyes were trained on the door, not the cop addressing him. "He was my elderly neighbor who I saw every now and then, sometimes when he was getting his mail, but he wasn't very mobile and he liked to keep to himself."

"Can you explain the photos?" The officer held one out. It was one of Kenny and Kyle relaxing on a bench in the park. It was from that day they'd run from the gangsters and ran into Butters with his dog. How was it even possible?

Kyle reached out for the photo, which the officer allowed him to hold. His fingers brushed at Kenny's face, and he had to hold back tears. "This is Kenny McCormick. He was abducted on New Years. I saw the photos—he was in every one of them—I think the person who took him took all these photos."

The officer's brows shot up, and he turned, radioing something in. A few more questions were asked before Kyle was allowed to watch them work from a distance, badgered by no one.

When Stan arrived on scene he was in his official uniform, his partner at his side. He waved at Kyle, but other than that he only spoke with his colleagues. He helped to collaborate Kyle's information on Kenny, which Kyle could hear from where he sat just inside his apartment, door open wide. Hours had to have gone by before the last of the law enforcement was leaving. Stan hadn't been able to say two words to Kyle, he was busy working after all, but the redhead could tell he'd been worried.

Kyle called out to a female officer, asking, "Will you please let me know what you find out? About Kenny?"

She assured him she would but he didn't believe her.

He'd texted Stan begging him to stop by after work, then proceeded to spend time in-between then and now wondering with horror how all those photos could have possibly been taken. Maybe with drones? But the guy would need to be physic. How could he have known where they would end up when even they didn't?

Stan was hounded as soon as he stepped through the door, with Kyle latching onto his arm.

"What can you tell me?"

"Not much so far," Stan sighed, attempting to shrug off his jacket. "It's going to take a few days for a specialist team to come down and analyze the pictures." He glanced at Kyle, his expression hard set. "There were hundreds, maybe thousands of them."

Kyle nodded numbly. He'd already figured based on what he'd seen.

"There are pictures of a young boy, I'm guessing Kenny." Stan turned abruptly, hugging Kyle. The small comfort did nothing to lesson the blow of his next statement. "Kyle, he's been taking pictures all this time. I... I don't think Kenny was ever alone. I didn't get to see all of them, but I wouldn't be surprised if there is a picture of Kenny from every day of the week since they met."

"What about when he didn't go outside?"

Stan grew silent, instead strengthening his hold on Kyle.

"Were there pictures of Kenny in my apartment?"

Stan pulled back only slightly, his hands still on Kyle's back. "More than one."

"How?"

"Some were window shots."

"And the others?"

"We don't have access to the laptop we found yet, but there's a good chance he planted cameras in your apartment. We need to verify, but if he did the police will help you located them."

"How the hell did he get in? How is that even possible? God, what if he did things when he was in here. He… he violated the sanctity of our home. God what if he- while Kenny was here- I-"

"Breathe," Stan instructed as his hands found themselves perched on Kyle's face.

Kyle wasn't upset, no he was livid. He didn't need Stan's comfort, he needed answers. "How?"

"We're going to investigate that, but I have a pretty good idea."

"Which is?"

"Last month a girl stole your landlord's spare key and trashed her ex's apartment. If she could do it, why not this guy?"

 _Motherfucker!_

"We're going to catch this guy." Stan didn't step away, and they continued hugging until Kyle couldn't remember why they'd started.

 **Friday, March 13** Year 1

The doorbell went off only a little past the crack of dawn. Kyle swore a slow and painful death to whoever it was. He'd barely gotten to sleep only a few hours ago, his nights always a battle over his mind. He was not going to take any early morning shit from anyone. He jerked the door and glared up at Stan. The man was dressed as a civilian, wearing jeans and a black hoodie. Didn't he know that outfit made him look like a punk?

"What do you want?" Kyle grumbled as he abandoned the door to go make a cup of tea. He was sure whatever brought his friend over it meant he wasn't getting back to sleep. He honestly didn't mind so much, he was sick of seeing Kenny suffering.

"I have information."

Kyle instantly became more alert. "I'll get my tea. You talk."

"Well, someone was finally able to open the laptop, bypassing its security. There wasn't too much on it, besides photos, but we did get a name," Stan sat at the table, elbows propped on it surface, fingers laced together. "Darrell Valley. We've done some background searching on him. Turns out his brother and his brother's fiance died in a boating accident years ago, marked down as an accident. But his parents are still alive."

"Great, where do they live?"

"They actually live here."

"Here as in this apartment building?"

"No, but not that far away. Want to go meet them?"

Tea abandoned in the microwave, Kyle was already heading for the door, not bothering with his jacket. "Why didn't you start with that?" He did have to get his shoes on though. "You won't get in trouble for sharing this information?"

"This isn't completely illegal."

Kyle tore his eyes away from his shoes long enough to look his best friend in the eyes. "Thank you."

The house was tucked away in a quaint little neighborhood where each building had unique architecture. This particular house had a wrap around porch and lacked the second story that most of its neighbors had. Stan knocked on the door as both men waited on the doorstep. Kyle felt his insides squirming. He felt like was going to burst until the door opened and a pasty pale face greeted them. The woman's gray curls were pinned high, her wrinkles making her face look like a bulldog's. She looked as apprehensive as Kyle felt.

"Hello there, may I help you?"

Stan went into full officer mode. "Yes, we'd like to ask you a few questions about your son."

"My son?" She sounded confused. "Darrell?" Her face grew dark. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Please, we need your help finding him. He's taken someone." Kyle stuck his foot in the door, preventing the woman from closing it on their faces. He knew it was rude, and most likely frightening, but he needed this information.

"Well we strongly believe that," Stan amended.

She opened the door more and looked over at Kyle. "Taken someone? Are you detectives?"

"Not licensed, but we've been doing everything we can to find them," said Kyle.

She sighed then opened her door wide, "Come in."

Betty Valley explained that her husband was asleep right now, and that she'd prefer if he stayed that way. This news would upset him, which would be bad for his health since he was already having heart troubles. The trio quietly found a place to sit and talk in the living room. Stan and Kyle shared the loveseat after moving some decorative pillows aside. Betty took the armchair with a firm back to it. "What would you like to know?"

"Do you have any idea why he would stalk someone for seventeen years?" Kyle felt Stan's elbow hard against his ribs, most likely for his tactlessness, but pushed on. He offered the woman the photo of him and Kenny, the one Butters had taken. It was Stan who suggested they bring one before leaving the apartment, but Kyle actually carried this copy on his person at all times, the small photo tucked in his wallet. "That blonde man there is Kenny. He's the one your son took."

The woman's brown eyes grew wide.

"Do you recognize him?" Stan asked.

"No... but he looks a lot like my Henry." After a moment she said, "Actually." She stared harder. "On second thought, he doesn't look like Henry. He does look very handsome though." She handed the picture back to Kyle who grasped it gingerly. "You're saying my son has been stalking that young man?"

"Since he was seven." Kyle confirmed. "Could something have triggered that type of behavior seventeen years ago?"

"Well it was about eighteen years ago that his brother and his fiance passed away in a boating accident." Her eyes watered up. "They were so young and in love... it wasn't fair."

"So Kenny could have been a replacement brother?"

"I don't know about that," she said once she had collected herself. "They got along real well as children but... Darrell started to behave strangely and Henry started distancing himself."

Stan leaned forward, "Strangely how?"

The woman looked bashful, her eyes looking away while saying, "He would try and seduce his brother's girlfriends." She pursed her lips. "I didn't know that until after Darrell had gone off to college. And even then I barely got that out of Henry."

"Have you been in contact with him?"

"No. He didn't even show up to his own brother's funeral. He quit college, found that out through a letter from the university." She looked back at them, her eyes rimmed red. "You're probably thinking I'm a bad mother."

"Not at all," said Stan, his voice soft. "So you have no idea where he went after that?"

"No." She took a moment to think, then added, "Though he was always fond of his childhood home. We moved around a bit."

Kyle asked her about the home, which turned out to be in the same town as Kenny's childhood home. In retrospect it made sense.

"That's where Kenny lived as a child!" Kyle tried to contain his excitement. "What's the address of your old house?"

"It's gone. It burned down which was why we moved in the first place."

"Well can you tell me where it was?"

She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote it down. Kyle and Stan asked a few more follow-up questions before seeing themselves out, thanking the woman profusely.

Back in Stan's car, as soon as their seat-belts were on, Stan said, "I can't go with you."

"What do you mean?" Kyle played dumb, he knew what his friend meant.

"I know you're going to try investigating before I can get people looking into this. If you find him in that town I'll get a warrant for his arrest, but you better not do anything reckless."

"Like going into a gang hideout during a shoot out?"

"Like that."

 **Saturday, March 14** Year 1

Stan had convinced Kyle not to go alone, but he had no idea who to ask. The first person who came to Kyle's mind was Ike, who he had kept informed all this time. He wanted to bring him along, but the kid was still working hard in college, he couldn't drag him away anymore than he already had. That didn't stop his brother from trying.

"Why can't I come?" Ike protested over the phone.

"If this goes bad, or if something happens to me, I'll need your help. What if I fail? What is Kenny and I both need to be rescued? You're the backup plan."

Ike was silent for a good minute before sighing, "Logical. Okay, but let me know if you need me for anything."

"I will."

"Good." Ike still didn't sound happy. "Bring him back."

Not working had a few perks. Kyle was free to go wherever he wanted, whenever. After arguing with Ike he found himself at Caffeine Bliss. It was a rare occasion of late but he was in need of comfort food, and nothing beat Bebe's cinnamon rolls. The two blondes greeted him, their eyes hopeful then downcast. Kyle gave them an update, they deserved to know, though it wasn't much. He talked with Tweek, jokingly wondering if Craig was available for a rescue mission.

"Gah, I'm sorry. He's gone. Out of town for a few days," Tweek's fingers were buried in his hair, fists tightly clenched. "I could go i-i-instead."

"I appreciate the offer, but you're shaking the table like an earthquake." Kyle steadied his cup of tea. "I can find someone else."

"I can go!" Bebe offered from behind the register. With Craig out of town she was pulling more duties out front.

"Thanks Bebe but it could get pretty awful."

"You're turning me down because I'm a woman." She huffed, puffing out her cheeks and folding her arms across her chest.

"He's probably turning you down because of that innocent charm you carry. No one wants that taken from you."

Everyone looked up and over to the front of the cafe to see Damien had walked in. Kyle had no idea how the man snuck in so quietly.

"What he needs is someone who won't cringe at the situation and who's willing to do _whatever_ it takes to get Kenny back," Damien brushed away the dark implication by playfully adding, "And I'm a doctor to boot. I'm you guy."

"Kenny may need medical attention." Kyle locked eyes with Damien. "Thanks."

Bebe raced over to hug the man, pressing her small frame into his back. "How did you even know what we were even talking about?"

"Actually, Stan called me and said Kyle would be here. I've been wanting to do something to help, here's my chance."

Kyle had given Stan a copy of his contacts after Kenny had gone missing. It was meant to be a "just in case" thing, but he was glad for his friend's suggestion. He only wished Stan had filled him in on the plan. Kyle stood up, tossing his empty cup. "I'm leaving as soon as possible."

"My bag is all packed." Damien jerked a thumb toward the door. "Ready when you are."

Bebe planted a kiss on Damien's cheek as a way of goodbye. The man rolled his eyes but Kyle could tell he liked it, so could Bebe. The unlikely pair walked outside. Kyle watched as Damien pulled out a backpack from his own vehicle before stuffing it into the back next to Kyle's own bag.

"I really appreciate you coming with me."

"I'd do anything for Kenny, he's like my brother." _  
_

 **Sunday, March 15** Year 1

Kyle and Damien had arrived in town too late to get started searching. Instead they hunkered down at the only motel, the same place Ike and Kyle had stayed at, and began making plans for first light on Sunday. As soon as daytime came they were outside with maps, clipboards and notebooks. The first place they went to was the address Betty had given, but there was no house there. Instead there was a playground with colorful plastic jungle gyms and rows of swings. It would have been too easy, but Kyle had hoped. After that the two of them began the long process of knocking on every residential door. It was a small town, but it still had hundreds of houses, and yet they were determined. Kyle made up a fake survey, taking note of household sizes and whether or not they bought a certain product.

Some people recognized Kyle from his previous trip, saying they still hadn't seen Kenny. Both Kyle and Damien agreed not to mention Darrell Valley, in case he got altered to the fact that they were on to him. They took notes of the houses that didn't answer their knock, for whatever reason. Once they were finished with the first round they made another, revisiting places that hadn't answered. It was night time when they called it quits for the day.

Back at the motel both men rested on their separate beds. Kyle's feet ached but he wasn't about to complain.

"Despite our caution he probably knows we're in town by now." Damien mused. "You don't think he'll move him, do you?"

"Hard to say."

"We'll try again tomorrow." Damien looked at the list of houses comparing it to the map they'd printed out at the public library.

"Thirty-two houses where no one answered," Kyle sighed. "Thank god it's a small town."

 **Monday, March 16** Year 1

It was a relentless pursuit, but by midday Damien and Kyle had gotten feedback from all but two houses. They decided to split up and watch the homes, waiting for someone, anyone, to show up. Kyle's family, an apparent husband and wife, appeared shortly after 5 p.m. Damien's own household arrived not long after.

The two decided to meet up at that playground to discuss the matter.

"What now?" Kyle was angry. They were still so fucking close and yet no where closer to finding Kenny. "Could we have missed a house?"

"No way." Damien regarded their map and list. "We even checked with the town's official building and planning department, they verified that this was all the homes within city limits."

It had been a time consuming trip to town hall on their first day there, but a worthy one. Admittedly it had been Ike's idea, who was still helping out from afar.

"Then what?" Kyle kicked off on the swing. It had been years since he'd last been on one.

"Either he's not here or he's outsmarting us." Damien folded the map and stowed it in his pants pocket. "How about tomorrow we walk around town and see if we pick up any vibes."

"You believe in that sort of thing? I mean, you're a doctor..."

Damien smiled, "Of course. You feel vibes too, don't you?"

Kyle remembered the first time he saw Kenny. He was drawn to him, like somehow he needed to be part of his life. Nothing like that had ever happened before, nothing that felt as strong or as right. "Yeah. I do."

 **Tuesday, March 17** Year 1

Damien insisted they stick together on Tuesday, so the two of them alternated between driving around town and walking. In the morning they watched as children waited in line to catch a bus. All of them so eager, some pushing to get on first. They also passed housewives jogging, some pushing strollers. There were dog walkers and teenagers. The town was so full of life and yet felt really hallow. With clipboard in hand, Damien walked with a purpose, like he was meant to be there. At first Kyle felt a little uneasy about people watching, but after hours of mimicking his companion he was starting to have a real knack for it.

Whenever Kyle wanted to know more about a house, he would ask Damien who would refer to their notes. The only time they stopped was for a quick lunch break. They pushed themselves and before they knew it the buses had returned to drop the children off.

"Something's wrong."

Damien stopped in his tracks and looked at Kyle. "What do you mean?"

"Who lives in this house?"

Reading off the list, Damien said, "A wife, her husband and their kids."

"Where are the kids?" Kyle was looking at the house where toys were scattered about the backyard, but no kids had gotten off the bus that just passed.

"Friend's house? Maybe they went to daycare?"

"I just saw the woman walk by the window."

Damien's eyebrow quirked. "Where are you going with this?"

"I just find it odd that we haven't see her children." Kyle looked around. The house was really out of the way and looked rather new.

"Any idea when this thing was built?"

Damien shrugged. "I don't know. I'm a doctor, not an architect." He still looked anyways. "Probably in the last twenty years. Looks rather modern."

"It doesn't have a dish of any kind on its roof and the muddy backyard looks undisturbed. In fact, I don't see any footprints other than our own from the other day."

"This house was one of the ones who answered the first day." Damien looked back at Kyle, lips ticked up in a smile. "You got a vibe."

"I think... maybe?"

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I'm sure she noticed us standing around out here." Kyle approached the house and Damien followed. The redhead rapped his knuckles on the door.

The woman from inside opened the door. She was thin, with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was tall, nearly as tall as Kyle, but her face was rather aged. She looked surprised to see them. "Hello- oh, it's you gentlemen from the other day. How can I help you?"

"We were just outside admiring your lovely home. It really stands out from the others. If you don't mind me asking, did you and your husband buy it like this or did you build it yourselves?"

Her lips thinned out. "We built it. Now is there something you need?"

"Actually, we both seemed to have forgotten our cell phones, could we borrow your phone?"

"I don't have one."

"No landline?"

"Sorry, no." She began to close the door. "Ask one of the neighbors."

Doing just that, Kyle marched over to the nearest house and rang the doorbell. This woman also recognizes them.

"Hello," Kyle nodded his head toward her. "Could you answer a few questions about your neighbor over there?"

The woman's blue eyes narrowed at the request.

"We're not actually surveyor's, we're here on an investigation," said Damien.

"I knew something weird was going on. What would you like to know?" The woman leaned against the door frame, eyes greedy for gossip.

Kyle began to question her. "Do they actually have kids?"

"No, but Elizabeth says she has nieces that come over every now and then."

Kyle and Damien shared a look. She said she had kids. Doesn't mean anything, but still, she had lied about it. Why lie?

"Do you know if the name on the mailbox is the husband's?"

"I wouldn't know that."

"Have you seen him before?"

"He used to live somewhere else because of work but recently he's returned. I know this because his van is here now."

Kyle started to get excited, "Do you know his first name?"

"No."

"What he looks like?"

"Well I've only seen him a couple of times and I never got a glimpse of his face."

"Can you tell us what he likes to wear? The person we're looking for has a specific outfit he favors."

"A long gray coat... and sunglasses, which I thought was really weird since it's already so dark out." She shook her head. "He always gives me the creeps. But to each their own, right?"

"Thank you so much for this information." Kyle thanked her one more time before they parted ways with her and headed down the block, away from interested eyes.

Kyle dialed Stan, telling him what they'd discovered by chance. Stan said they would have to get a warrant, but that he'd start the process by alerting the local law enforcement. Kyle and Damien waited outside a block from the house. Blessedly it was a lot warmer than it had been, most of the snow having already melted. They didn't have to wait a full hour before they could see the police cruisers drive by, their lights off. There was three of them in total, and in such a small town that had to have been nearly everybody.

Damien and Kyle raced after them, watching from the sidewalk as the police used a warrant to get inside.

"You okay?"

Kyle was practically bouncing where he stood. "No. God no. I should be in there."

"You're right here for him."

"I know." Kyle sighed, running his hands over his face and through his hair, tugging at the red curls.

A group of police officers escorted the woman out of the house, her hands in handcuffs. One of the men in blue notice the two waiting nearby and approached them. Kyle thought for sure they'd be shooed off, instead the cop asked, "Are either of you Kyle Broflovski?"

"Yes." Kyle felt like he was going to have a stroke, his heart clenching so rapidly he was sure it would seize up.

"Do you recognize the people in any of these photos?" He held out three of them.

"That's Kenny!"

"There's more pictures like this in the darkroom," he said matter of factually.

"Did you find Kenny?"

"There appears to be no one inside the house besides Elizabeth Shaw."

Kyle looked over at where Elizabeth was being question. "WHERE IS HE? Where did your husband take him?"

The woman flinched and Damien had to latch on to Kyle to prevent him from lunging. The officer with the photos took a step back, holding a hand up to placate Kyle. "Sir, let us handle this."

Kyle shook his head 'no' but didn't resist as Damien grabbed him and dragged him back towards where they'd parked the car. Kyle was in no condition to drive so Damien had the honors of getting them back to the motel. The shabby place was quickly becoming a second home.

As soon as they were through the door of their room Kyle launched himself at the bed, bounding once off the mattress before screaming into his pillow.

"I'm pissed too, but you need to calm down."

Kyle turned, ready to snap at his companion, when he saw how angry Damien looked. They were both upset.

"I can't take this anymore."

Damien sat down, giving the smaller man a one-arm hug. "Stan said he'd call us if he hears more. Let's just calm down and wait for that call."

Two agonizing hours later the call came. According to Stan, the local police checked out the entire house, even ripped up floorboards, but no luck. As far as they could tell, there had been no signs of Kenny living there. The wife had been interrogated and was being detained for the time being, that way she couldn't warn her husband. The downside was they could only keep her for so long before they either had to charge her or let her go.

"She seems to have no idea where her husband took Kenny."

"So she knew. She knew he had him." Kyle squeezed his phone, his other hand balled into a fist.

"In their report she said she's been in love with him since college. They met a while back and got together on the condition that he could be with his soulmate when the time came."

"Thanks, keep me updated." Kyle hung up. "I need some air."

A cool breeze was blowing through town, the slight chill helping Kyle to relax. He leaned against the railing outside the room, staring up into the starry night sky. Stars were one thing he really missed in the city. Damien eventually joined him, neither one of them speaking. It was pretty out in the country, the area the perfect place to go camping.

 _I bet Kenny would love that._

Kyle thought about Kenny, and then he forced himself to think of this Darrell fellow. He tried to think how the stalker would, to get inside his head like one of those silly investigative shows on TV that Stan had him watch every now and then. The plots were always dramatic, over the top, but at least they always saved the day within the allotted hours. Not months after the fact.

"He's not here."

Damien startled at Kyle's voice but recovered quickly, asking, "What do you mean?"

"This is where he lives with Elizabeth, if he was going to be with his soulmate he'd go somewhere else. A fresh start."

"But Kenny is not really with him."

"No, but I bet he's trying to change that."

"Well where would he go?"

Kyle went back inside, Damien close behind. Together they spread out their physical map of the county, looking closely at the surrounding area. "I'm sure he'd stay in the area, he met Kenny and followed Kenny around these states and I'm sure he wouldn't want to part from that."

Damien frowned. "That's a large area."

"He'd probably want to be alone, so not in town, but close enough to a town that he wouldn't have to be gone from Kenny long." Kyle's eyes scanned the map. "I'm guessing it's only a couple of hours away from the city."

That included at least a dozen towns. Kyle pulled out his phone and dialed Kevin. It was late at night but the man actually picked up. "Hey, I need your help again. Can you tell me more about the places you and Kenny traveled to when you were on the run?"

Kevin named several, giving details about each. None of them stood out though until he mentioned an old logging town at the base of a mountain. Kevin explained, "Kenny really liked the place. I know he wanted to go back there someday, but with our lifestyle we both kind of knew it was out of the question."

"That's perfect, thanks!" Kyle ended the call and turned to Damien. "Get your things, we're leaving."

Damien didn't argue and instead moved around the small space picking up the few items he'd unpacked. They checked out and loaded into the vehicle. It started off as a quiet drive, but when the radio cut out because they were too far from any towers, Kyle found himself chatting with the man, getting to know him better.

It was all lighthearted until Damien asked, "After we find him, what are your plans?"

"I'm going to strangle that sick fuck and make him suffer as much as I can before I let the police throw him into prison where he can rot for the rest of his life and if he doesn't get a life sentence then I'll-"

"I meant with Kenny."

Kyle's face relaxed, his grip on the wheel loosening. "My plans are to give him whatever he needs. If he needs space I'll give him space, and of course the opposite."

"And long term?"

"That's for us to decide together."

"But you love him?"

"I do, but I also know sometimes we don't always get to be with the one we love the most." He couldn't help but think of Stan. "Like this Darrell guy. I'm about to ruin his life."

Damien cackled. "I look forward to it."


	21. Saving Kenny

Chapter 21: Saving Kenny

 **Wednesday, March 18** Year 1

 **Kyle**

It was a rough night camping in the car. Kyle allowed Damien to curl up on the back seat, though his legs hung off at an awkward angle. Kyle slept sitting up in the front passenger's seat. The headrest had been nice at first, but on multiple occasions he woke up to a stiff neck. The pain lasted through morning, and as Damien and Kyle crawled out of the vehicle, the redhead was beginning to regret the hasty drive over.

"So what's the plan Sherlock?" Damien stretched, his back cracking and popping.

"We leave my car here, out of the way, and head in to town. When we drove in I'm pretty sure I saw a grocery store."

"Great idea. If it's the only place to buy food in town he probably shops there, and we can grab grub. It's win-win."

The walk through the small sleeping town was brisk. The higher elevation made Kyle regret not dressing in more layers. He wore his green jacket zipped all the way up, though his black slacks did little for warmth. Damien didn't seem to mind the cold, never once complaining despite not having a jacket of any kind.

The grocery store had only been open for thirty minutes, according to their painted sign, when the two of them walked in. They made a beeline for the cashier and asked her questions. She claimed she'd never seen Darrell, or anyone who looked like him.

"You can try asking Andrew, he has the second shift of the day."

It was a long wait. Damien insisted they had a proper meal, which they ate in the privacy of their car. They considered doing a type of stakeout on the town, but they didn't want everyone to be aware of them, not like the place. It was hard waiting, and as hours ticked by they two grew ever restless. They headed to the only diner they could find for lunch. The service was crap, as was the food, but both men were able to charge their phones.

Damien spent his free time chatting with Bebe, who was on her own lunch break. It was mostly Bebe doing all the talking, Damien just content to sit there and listen.

Kyle knew Stan was also at work but he still sent him a text update. While he was thinking about it, he texted one to Ike too. Both had expressed the need to stay in the loop, and Ike really was meant to be backup.

It was nearly one o'clock when they finally made their way back to the grocery store. This kid, because he couldn't have been much older than Ike, greeted the two of them with a smile. Kyle immediately went through the same round of questioning he had with the other cashier.

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. Weird fella."

"Do you know where he lives?" Kyle tried to keep his voice down, but it was difficult because of how excited he was.

"No clue." The kid shrugged.

Kyle wasn't about to give up. "Well what kind of vehicle does he drive?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself, it just pulled in." The boy pointed out the storefront window to a white truck with a red stripe. It had a canopy on the back and a deer guard mounted on the front.

"We weren't here," hissed Damien through his teeth as he dragged Kyle away from the register and back behind a row of shelves. Both of them tried to stealthily peek out, both sets of eyes narrowed as the man entered the store. Just like always he wore his gray coat, top hat tilted slightly on top of brown hair. There was no mistaking the fact that this was Darrell Valley.

Kyle wanted to break the guy's neck, his fingers flexing at just the thought. He made to go confront him but was immediately pulled back before he could reveal himself. Damien cut off his protest, whispering harshly, "If we intercept him now we might never find Kenny."

 _Shit. I knew that. I know that._

Kyle took a calming breath, regaining his sense of self. He could hear the man walk around, his footsteps receding to the other end of the store where the freezers were.

"He'll notice our car following him, I say if we're going to do this we climb in the back of his truck."

It was a terrible idea, since there was no way of telling if the man used that space for groceries, but Kyle didn't have any better suggestions. He sure as hell wasn't letting the guy just walk away. And if worse came to worse... Kyle felt for his gun where it was strapped snug to his side. If he needed to, he could shoot Darrell, but that would make it harder to find Kenny.

Damien watched the man move, waiting for the perfect opportunity for them to escape out the emergency exit. Several agonizing minutes passed before he motioned Kyle to get moving. The door opened, without blaring alarms, to the back parking lot where one car sat. Sticking low to the ground, mindful of the store's large windows, the two of them approached the truck out front.

"See if it's locked, I'll keep an eye out."

Kyle needed no further prompting. With shaking hands he fumbled the latch, pushing up the window of the canopy. He was surprised it was unlocked, but didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Kyle climbed onto the truck's bumper and hoisted his leg up and over the tailgate. He ducked down low, slipping through the canopy's window.

Kyle backed up to make room and watched as Damien began to follow, lifting himself up. It all happened quickly. Kyle watched as his companion aborted the action, hands instead slamming down the glass window. Damien disappeared and before Kyle had a chance to call out he heard movement at the front of the truck.

Darrell was done shopping.

Adrenaline spiked Kyle's veins. With a calm, clear mind he reached for his cell phone and muted the device. Next he sent a quick text off to Damien, telling him not to worry and instructing him to instead call the police. 'I'll try to keep you updated.'

'Sure, just be safe and find Kenny.'

'I will.'

 _I will._

The canopy didn't offer much space, and Kyle was forced to stay low so he wouldn't be spotted out of the rear-view mirror. Where ever they were headed it had to be along dirt roads, because each bump sent Kyle smacking into the cold metal of the rear fenders. It smelled like he was stuck in a gas can, but all he could see was a spare tire and a small tool box. The tool box shifted with each turn, but the tire kept it from slamming into Kyle.

It was a long ride, one that Kyle had wished he'd been better prepared for. When he tried to message Damien again he noticed his signal was lost.

 _There goes that bright idea._

When the grinding of tires on gravel became muffled, Kyle figured they'd reached high enough elevations for there to be snow. Blessedly, the trip didn't last much longer after the transition. The truck stopped and the engine was killed. Kyle listened with bated breath as the door of the truck opened and slammed shut.

Kyle waited several seconds before daring to peek out of the small side window of the canopy. He watched as Darrell made his way over to a log cabin, disappearing inside. Another thirty seconds passed before Kyle was climbing out of the truck bed. His feet hit the snow, the frosty temperatures biting through his clothes. He dashed into a thicket of trees close by, only then daring to consider his surroundings.

The cabin was one story and barely the size of Kyle's own apartment, at least as far as he could tell. It was completely surrounded by trees, the only clearing straight above it. He could only see the one door, but there were a couple of windows.

It was freezing. Despite his best efforts, Kyle couldn't keep himself from shivering as he waited. He wasn't sure what else he could do in this situation, as Darrell had all the advantages. He was familiar with the terrain, had the only set of keys, and he knew where Kenny was.

The sky had drown darker during the trip up the mountain, and even now the shadows pooled denser as the sun disappeared completely. Oddly enough, none of the windows lit up, so Kyle couldn't even see inside. He passed the time by thinking through different scenarios of confrontation. He came up with half a dozen, but one setup didn't plan for was Darrell leaving his cabin and getting back in the tuck.

Kyle watched with rapt attention, eyes never leaving the truck until its tail lights disappeared out of sight. He knew this would be his only chance.

Kyle dashed to the door, his stiff legs and cold feet slipping slightly in the snow. He tried the handle first. Locked. Without any hesitation he found the biggest rock he could and hit it against one of the side windows that didn't face the road. The glass cracked, he hit it again, then splintered before completely shattering. Kyle used the rock to knock away the remaining glass on the edged before unlocking the window and hoisting it up.

 _Guess I learned something from the last adventure._

Kyle allowed for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before running through the house looking for Kenny, calling out to him. The place was as small as it had appeared from the outside, with only one bedroom and bathroom.

No Kenny.

No one answered Kyle's calls. He checked the closet in the bedroom, under the bed, in the bathtub and behind the modest sized TV. He searched for a basement and looked for an attic, but as far as he could tell it lacked either.

No Kenny.

At a loss for what to do he began opening anything and everything, his search leading him to throw back the door marked 'pantry.'

"Hello." Kyle looked at the exposed set of stairs, his heart pounding furiously. This was it, he knew it was. He bolted down the stairs two at a time. There was a monitor lighting the handle of the door, with numbers posted on its screen. Kyle's cell phone may have been fairly useless, but it could still take pictures. He took a picture of the numbers and entered them into the keypad below. Surprisingly, it worked.

The door clicked open and he entered the room, noting that the place looked like an entirely different house. As soon as he stepped inside he noticed the air was thick with the pungent odor of sweat and sex.

"Kenny?"

 **Kenny**

Weeks of slow torture, of sense deprivation and bondage had Kenny in a constant state of numbness. Today Dale had left all the gear on, the blindfold, the ear plugs the gag and of course Kenny's bindings which kept him pinned to the bed. Dale's plan of making Kenny fall in love with his touch, with him, was admittedly having some results. When everyday was filled with nothing but Dale, it was hard not to appreciate those moments of respite, to be able to see and hear properly. To be able to relax his arms. Even the hand-jobs were becoming more tolerable. Kenny still hated it, but hours of vibrations against his prostate had him nearly screaming for release, at least he would be if he wasn't always gagged. His jaw had ached at first, but as weeks passed—he used meals as a way of telling time—even his jaw had gotten used to it. Kenny was numb, inside and out. He laid there, as if he had any choice, his insides no longer writhing. Today had been especially bad when Dale stuck the vibrator in, but that had been hours ago and now Kenny could only feel the shaking, the only indicator he was still alive and not in some state of limbo.

The vibrator was slowly pulled out. Kenny's sphincter clenched down as soon as the intruder was removed. He vaguely wondered if today he'd finally be raped or if Dale thought his spirit needed to be broken further.

Kenny could hear a voice above him, but the earplugs prevented nearly all of it from getting through. All he could tell was Dale was talking, which was strange because he usually only gloated when Kenny could hear. Otherwise what was the point?

Then a hand not as badly calloused as Dale's landed on Kenny's ankle. The fingers were soft, skinny, as they moved around the ankle cuff. When the pressure of the cuff went away Kenny realized this person wasn't Dale.

Kenny tried to say something but couldn't because of the red ball keeping his lips and tongue immobile. _Help please!_

The new hand was on his knee, giving it a squeeze, before it disappeared. Kenny tried to cry out but calmed when he felt more of his bindings be tugged at. They were freeing him! Next came the hand bindings. It was hard to wait.

 _What if Dale is still around? What if this is his friend? Maybe they'd be willing to help me..._

Kenny hadn't been completely free of the bindings for days, always tied-up to some degree even when eating or using the bathroom, which was the only time he wasn't strapped to the bed. As soon as the rope around his wrists went slack Kenny could feel his skin pin prick as blood rushed back into his hands. The gag was removed next, followed by the ear plugs and finally the mask.

The overhead light was bright, and Kenny immediately squeezed his eyes closed. Only when he opened his eyes and saw Kyle standing beside the bed did he realize this was all a dream. The worst kind of dream because it gave him hope.

Dream Kyle's face was hard set, like he was keeping his emotions at bay. He shrugged off his green jacket and offered it out to Kenny. The fabric was cold to the touch, a little damp, but oh so very real. Kenny tried to speak but couldn't. Nothing came out of his mouth but a dull whine.

"It's alright," Kyle's voice was low, like he was also struggling to make his vocal cords work. He helped Kenny get his arms into the sleeves before zipping the jacket closed. With Kyle's help, Kenny stood. The end of the jacket came to rest at the base of his ass, offering comfort more than warmth.

"We have to get out of here quickly, I'm not sure how long he'll be gone."

Kyle moved toward the door and Kenny tried to follow. Only his legs wobbled like a newly born fawn and Kyle had to catch him before he fell to the ground. It had been a long time since Kenny walked, as Dale preferred carrying him around the small space.

Together, the two of them made their way to the outside door as quickly as Kenny's legs allowed. When they reached it, Kyle used his free hand to pull out his cell phone and began pressing numbers.

Kenny waited for the inevitable beep of failure.

'BEEP'

"Shit!" Kyle looked at his phone again. "Dammit, switched the seven and nine."

Kenny knew they would be waiting ten minutes, the redhead swearing again when he saw the timer.

"Kenny?"

Kenny forced himself to look up into Kyle's deep brown eyes. The shadows of the room made them appear nearly black. In his eyes Kenny could see all the worry, the fear, the relief. All of it was so overwhelming, and not something he could process all at once. What he could do, however, was reach for Kyle's hand and intertwine their fingers. He squeezed them, and Kyle squeezed back.

The ten minute grace period passed painfully slow. When Kyle went to type the password for the second time, he double checked each and every number. Kenny looked over his shoulder to do the same. When the door opened Kenny had to hold back a sob.

Kyle guided him up a flight of stairs, each wooden board creaking caused Kenny to cringe. They closed the pantry door behind them.

"Do you hear that?"

Kenny tried to listen, his own heartbeat drowning out all other sounds. Kyle pulled at their combined hands, leading him into a bedroom and straight into the closet. Seconds later Kenny did hear something, a door banged shut and someone with heavy boots walked across the wood flooring.

Sweat gathered on Kenny's skin. His whole body began to shake, just like the vibrator had.

 _He's going to find us. He's going to find us and kill Kyle. Or worse. Oh God is there a worse? He's going to find us and violate us and- not Kyle. Why Kyle. It should just be me. I should be the only one who has to suffer._

Strong arms pulled Kenny into Kyle's chest. The redhead's breath ghosting his ear, "Deep breaths." Kenny could feel Kyle rubbing his back, the motions meant to be comforting but all it did was make him sadder.

"We've come this far," Kyle whispered. "You have to trust me though."

Kenny took in that much needed breath of air and nodded to indicate he did. He did trust Kyle.

They stayed in the closet listening until Kyle heard something Kenny missed. Next thing he knew they were racing to the door. It was open, the cold air chilling Kenny's skin, before a bellow roared through the house.

 _He knows I'm gone._

Kyle bolted out the front door pulling Kenny along. They ran into the forest, ignoring the truck which most likely didn't have keys. Kenny's feet were freezing, the snow biting at his exposed toes, but he didn't dare slow down. He'd take frostbite over capture any day. Plowing through undergrowth and running around trees, the two of them were headed down the mountainside following the direction of the road. The path ahead of them was dark, but as Kenny glanced back he could see a beam of light cutting across the forest.

 _He's coming!_

As much as Kenny feared Dale, nothing could keep his body moving at the pace it was and eventually his legs gave out. Kyle did all he could to support him, which at most kept him from face planting the snow.

"I can't-" Kenny gasped, forcing his voice out. He needed Kyle to know. He needed Kyle to keep running.

"We're leaving together."

"Just go." Kenny futilely pushed at Kyle, his efforts only causing the man to strengthen his grip around Kenny's waist.

They could hear Dale approaching as branches were snapped back and snow compacted down. Their footprints were obvious in the snow, and the man was coming straight for them. Kenny could see it in Kyle's posture, the moment he realized they weren't escaping this.

Instead of fleeing alone like Kenny wished he would, Kyle instead pulled out his handgun. Kenny was pulled taunt against the redhead's side, the body heat doing little to warm him. Still, they were together and that was something.

"I'm sorry I didn't have a better plan." Kyle kissed the top of Kenny's head before calling out. "Come any closer and I'll shoot!"

With his face pressed into Kyle's side, Kenny couldn't see anything, but he heard rustling.

A gun went off and Kenny cried out. Another shot, this one louder, rang in his ears. Kenny could feel Kyle's body crumple. He couldn't hold him up, but Kenny was able to lower the man to the ground instead of letting him drop.

"Kyle!" Kenny's voice was hoarse, but he pushed through. "Kyle, can you hear me?"

There was blood splattered in the snow.

Kyle had been shot. Kenny tried to find the wound. He first looked at the man's stomach, then his chest. He knew he needed to apply pressure. Blood was pooling around Kyle's shoulder, which is where Kenny's hands flew to.

"?"

Kenny dared to look at Kyle's face. He realized the man was saying something. He could see his lips moving but he didn't hear anything.

 _Why can't I hear him? Please don't let him die. Please. Not Kyle too._

"Breathe."

Kenny tried to slow his breathing, unaware that he'd been hyperventilating. He would rather get shot than the people he loves. It would be so much better if it was him on the ground.

"Kenny-"

"Don't talk."

"No Kenny, I'm fine. Really." Kyle's hand reached for Kenny, latching on to his thigh and giving it a squeeze.

"But you're bleeding."

Kyle looked at his own shoulder, eyes going wide before they rolled back into his head.

"Kyle? Kyle!" Kenny tried to calm himself down. He knew Kyle had fainted, but it was hard to just sit there when he knew blood was still coming out. He could feel the warm liquid squish between his fingers. And Dale?

Kenny whipped his head around, cerulean eyes peering into the darkness. He couldn't see the beam of the flashlight.

 _Where is he?_

Kenny sat there, hands pressed into Kyle's shoulder, his eyes and ears working double time. He didn't hear Dale, but he did hear the distant wail of sirens. The police were coming.

It was all a blur. The cops had found them thanks to Kenny's weak but persistent hollers. Somehow, by some miracle, they had thought to bring an ambulance. Three of them, actually. Kyle was placed on a stretcher and rushed away. The same treatment was given to Dale, who was found only yards away. Apparently one of the gun shots came from Kyle, who managed to hit his target. No one said it, but there was a good chance Dale was dead.

Even after getting shot Kyle had protected them.

Kenny was taken to his own ambulance, blankets placed around his shoulders, hot chocolate careful placed in his shaking hands. He tried to keep the brown liquid from sloshing out of the cup. At this point he wasn't sure if it was the cold or fear that kept his body moving.

He was alone. He was surrounded by people, cops and EMTs, but Kyle was gone and he was alone. Kenny sat at the entrance of the ambulance on one of the narrow built-in benches. Red and blue lights flashed all around him lighting up the night sky. Multiple police officers had asked Kenny questions. After investigating the cabin they had a few more. One of the EMTs shooed them away, noting that questions could be asked later. Kenny was barely aware of their existence though. He realized that despite being free he was still numb.

"Hey."

Kenny looked up from his cup, the liquid long since grown cold. He couldn't believe who he was seeing, but there was Damien. His friend looked rough, but he wore a crooked smile, the relief evident in his eyes. He approached the back of the ambulance.

"I'm glad he found you."

Kenny began to feel something. Anguish. "He's been shot. Dale was chasing us and I- I couldn't run anymore. Damien-"

Damien placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder, his head shaking, "I overheard he'd been shot in the arm, which sucks, but he's not going to die from that." Damien let go and stepped back. "Look, I'm sure Kyle would have taken several bullets to get you back."

Kenny tried to hold back a sob. He hated looked weak in front of Damien.

"I'm here for you if you need me."

Kenny took a deep breath before answering, "I'm fine." It was obviously a lie, but Damien was kind enough not to call him out on it.

Kenny fell asleep in the back of the ambulance, the EMTs insisting he ride in one to the nearest hospital, which was miles away at the closest major city. When he woke up he found he'd been transported to his own room and given hospital garb in place of Kyle's jacket. He wasn't alone in the room though, a woman sat by the edge of the bed and explained that she was a registered sexual assault nurse examiner. She was kind, sympathetic even, as she explained how the police had suggested Kenny go through an examination.

Kenny tried to speak but failed. The woman, Alice, offered him a paper cup filled with water. He guzzled it down, cleared his throat and tried again. "You mean a rape kit?"

She gave a slight nod.

"I wasn't raped."

She bowed her head, lips forming an apologetic smile. "This is fully your choice, but it was clear in the report that your body has experienced trauma. I think it would help your recovery if you knew the extent of the damage."

Kenny didn't want to be poked or prodded. He didn't want people touching him. He didn't want to know the extent of the damage, because that would make it all the more real. He had to be projecting his thoughts, because the woman made a hum of understanding.

"I know it's hard, I've been through this myself."

Kenny looked away from her, choosing instead to eye the health posters on the nearby wall. They were pretty fucking cheesy.

"But you know, by using a rape kit the police can use that information against your assailant. Every piece of information helps."

"He's dead." Kenny argued.

"The police are still going to investigate."

He sighed, defeated, "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Alice stood and walked over to the door. Before she left she asked, "Would you like anyone with you? For the examination."

 _Kyle's probably in his own hospital bed. Or maybe in surgery? Either way I'm sure he can't._ "Is Damien out there?"

"Damien?"

"Damien Thorn." Kenny nodded. "Tall guy, black hair. He looks like a grump but he's harmless."

She smiled. "I'll check."

What Dale had done to Kenny was humiliating, but it was mortifying having the doctors comb over every inch of him, asking him to relive it. Multiple times Kenny wanted to quit, once smacking a nurse when she was too rough. They were all women, a blessing. Kenny was sure Alice had requested as much after reading his report.

The entire examine lasted two hours. Swabs were taken, pubic hairs plucked out and then there was what Kenny called the anal probe. He might have laughed at how the doctor was like the stereotype of a visiting alien if he hadn't been on the receiving end of it. They took photos, jotted notes and thoroughly went over everything.

Damien sat beside Kenny's bed, his left hand crushed by the blonde the entire time. He'd tried to offer more support, but Kenny shook off his other hand. Looking back on the moment, Kenny would be embarrassed for dragging Damien through it, but in the moment he was so thankful to have a friend there.

When the examine concluded Kenny went through a general checkup by a normal doctor. It didn't take nearly as long, but x-rays had to be taken. Kenny had fractured ribs, some in the process of healing still. His lower torso was dotted in bruises of varying severity. He was dehydrated, a little malnourished, but overall he was fine. The injuries he still carried weren't anything that time wouldn't heal. The doctors wanted to keep him in the hospital, at least for a day, in case more tests had to be done.

Finally Kenny was taken to a room where he could rest for the remainder of the evening. A nurse offered him a meal, which he shot down. There was no way he felt like eating. Instead, he asked for Damien, and despite visiting hours having ended hours ago, the nurse allowed him to be brought in. She left them alone, instructing Kenny to hit the call button on the side of his bed if he needed anything.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Damien stepped closer. The man was slouched more than usual, most likely tired. Kenny felt guilty and promised himself not to keep Damien there long.

"Better?" Kenny was still stuck in a bed, but just being out of that house did wonders for his psyche. "How's Kyle?"

"I heard he had to go through surgery, nothing major. A nurse said he was out like a light after that. He hasn't been sleeping well, so I'm sure he's just exhausted."

Kenny nodded. He'd figured that would happen. "Who knows?"

"About you being kidnapped? Potentially the whole world, though probably not that many. You can imagine the news picked it up pretty quick. So far we're the only ones who know you're safe though."

Kenny took a deep breath, held it, and released it. He had no reason to feel panicked. As Damien said, he was safe now. "Could you do me a favor and tell Karen I'm okay?"

His voice was still hoarse despite all the water he'd drank since arriving at the hospital. The doctor said it was just because his vocal cords had gone unused for so long. The more he talked the faster they would return to normal.

"Why not call her yourself?"

"Not ready."

"...fine. I'll contact Kevin too."

"Kevin?" That surprised him.

"I guess Kyle talked to him. It's thanks to his assistance that we were able to find you. His, Stan's and Ike's. Kyle already gave me their numbers, in case something happened." Damien fished for his cell phone. "I'll let all of them know."

"Please."

Damien stepped away and began typing out a message on his phone. Kenny watched from the bed. He watched Damien's thumbs rapidly move across the screen, getting lost in the movement because it was a lot easier than thinking about his current situation.

Barely a minute passed after Damien sent the message before his phone jingled to life with heavy metal. He answered, immediately shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

It didn't take a genius to know someone had called him back, most likely asking for more details. Kenny was sure it wouldn't be Karen, she would be too polite and understanding. He doubted Kevin was brave enough, most likely still sore about their last encounter, and Stan was probably already up-to-date or asleep and thus dead to the world. It had to be Ike.

Kenny held his hand out, fingers begging for the phone. Damien wordlessly handed it over.

As soon as Kenny had the phone pressed to his ear he realized he didn't know what to say. Luckily he didn't have to say anything, because Ike was still going off on Damien, apparently mid rant.

"I knew I should have been there. As if some stupid college course was more important? I can pass this class in my sleep, but did Kyle listen? No. And why the hell did neither of you call when shit started to go down? You should have told someone as soon as you located the creep. No. Instead I get a lame-ass text saying Kyle got shot rescuing Kenny and now they're both being treated at the Deaconess Hospital three towns over." Ike barely stopped to breathe. In the background there was a jingle of keys and an engine starting. The sound quality changed a second later, as if Ike switched devices and was further from the speaker now. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"... 'm sorry…"

Ike's end of the phone call went silent. Kenny was worried the call had been dropped, but seconds later the speakers crackled to life.

"Kenny?"

"Hn."

"I-" Ike sounded like he didn't know what to say either. "I didn't realize the phone had been passed to you."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I've been wanting to hear your voice," Ike's own voice was steady, relaxing. Kenny could picture the nonchalant Ike from Thanksgiving, the boy never changed. "I heard what happened to Kyle. I'm on my way to the hospital to see you both. It'll be awhile, but I'll be there."

Kenny nodded as his throat clogged with emotion.

"Still there?"

"Talk a little more?" Kenny had spent so much time alone with Dale that any outside voice was welcoming. But it was different than with the nurses or Damien. The younger Broflovski's words submerged Kenny in sereneness, his voice lulling the blonde to and fro like a buoy bobbing on the sea. It was strange, but a strangeness he was willing to embrace.

A stretch of silence passed and Kenny worried he'd overstepped their acquaintanceship, but before he could take back the request Ike began talking about his life at university.

Most of Ike's classes were relatively easy, only the ones connected to his major ever proved a challenge. "I'm actually ahead of the rest of my class and should be graduating next spring." It wasn't a prideful boast, just Ike stating the facts. He talked about his friends group, which included Annabelle. "We hang out with her friends sometimes too, but I'm only really friends with her, Firkle and Filmore. We're all pretty different, but we get along alright." Ike explained that Firkle only has to go to university twice a week, the rest of his classes were online. He lived in the city because that's where the art scene was, apparently he wanted to be an illustrator. Ike said Filmore was a politician in the making. He sounded a bit disgusted by that but admitted that he just liked giving his pal a hard time.

Kenny listened, humming his input when it was needed. When Ike ran out of things to say Kenny would feed him another question. "I've never been on a university campus before. What's it like?"

"Boring as hell. It's basically high school on steroids, with more building and more people. The library is pretty chill during its off hours, and there's a smoothie place just off campus that's good but not too well-known. I'll have to take you there some time." Ike paused before quickly adding, "The center of the university is like a mall with the campus store and food court inside. I think it's pretty excessive, but it's on the cover of most brochures for the place, so people must like it."

"Is the library your favorite place?" Kenny stared up at the ceiling trying to picture the university.

"Nah, I prefer the rear plaza. It's outdoors but close enough to wifi, it's far enough from most of the foot traffic and it's surrounded by cherry trees. This time of year it's especially pretty when all the flowers bloom."

"Sounds lovely."

"Hang on, need to double check directions."

Kenny had been wondering this for awhile now, but, "You're driving?"

"Speaker phone."

"Oh. That makes sense. Is it safe though?" A sense of worry began to gnaw at Kenny. "Aren't I distracting?"

"Yes." Ike laughed, the sound jarring Kenny from his melancholy. "But that has nothing to do with driving. Do you need to get off the phone though?"

"I probably should. Damien left the room awhile ago, and this is his phone."

"I don't think he minds. Though honestly I'm just saying that so you'll stay on the line."

There was Ike saying how he felt without hesitation. Kenny wished it was that easy all the time. He thought about how Damien had left the room smiling and waving. Bebe, about the only person Kenny knew called the doctor, was most likely asleep. He was sure Damien wouldn't mind if he borrowed it longer, and if Kenny was also being honest, he selfishly wanted to keep talking too.

"Tell me more."

"Like what?"

"Tell me what it was like growing up in the Broflovski family."

"I'm adopted, right? I obviously don't remember much as a toddler, but I do remember idolizing Kyle and being utterly rejected."

"What? No way." Kenny felt himself crack a smile. Smiles had been a rare occurrence for him. He was pretty sure he'd been too shocked to smile when Kyle rescued him. And after the redhead was shot there was nothing to smile about. Yet here he was, smiling like a fool.

"Don't let his sweet face fool you. The guy can be a real jerk. Whenever I wanted to follow after him he'd lock me in my room, push me in mud puddles or send me on nonsensical errands only for me to return and he'd be gone." Ike shared a couple of specific stories, each painting Kyle in a childish nature. It was impressive that Ike had kept his adoration for his brother.

"What a jerk," agreed Kenny, holding back his laughter.

"I know! But I guess I grew on him because he started treating me more like a person and less like a football. He and Stan started including me in their camp outs in the backyard, and he wasn't too ashamed to be seen with me in public. Of course that all changed when he became an angst-y teenager. I didn't think any of use were going to survive that phase."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh but it was! He was constantly moody, grouching on me whenever I disturbed his studies. I think in a way he resented me. My own fault really."

Kenny waited, wanting to hear more but not wanting to press the issue either. Ike did not disappoint.

"I'm pretty smart, and so is Kyle, but he worked really hard for his grades. I did too, only I never let him see that." Ike sounded a tad remorseful. "When we were younger he used to praise me all the time—did I mention this entire conversation is confidential?—telling me how much of a genius I was. I didn't want the praise to go away, so when I finally needed to study I did it in secret. Silly, I know, but back then it mattered."

Kenny could hear the love in Ike's voice.

"And it backfired. He was always comparing us, assuming everyone else did too. It got so ridiculous that he was comparing our freckles. I think his fat friend had something to do with that one though."

 _Wait, what?_ "You have freckles?"

"Yeah? Mostly just on my face, though some on my shoulders. Kyle has way more of them."

"How have I never noticed that?"

"Not looking close enough, clearly," Ike chuckled, his voice deep though cracking a bit at the end. "They tend to be lighter in the winter when they see less sun, and it's not like I've been topless around you, so I guess I'll forgive you."

Kenny snorted, which caused him to giggle. Kenny McCormick did not snort.

"Anyways, I always knew I was adopted but it never felt that way. Mom has always been crazy over protective. I swear she wanted to send me to school in bubble wrap after I scraped my knee on the playground. And dad…he's pitiful but we still love him. They're an easy family to get along with, most of the time."

"I like your family."

"They like you too."

"I had that kind of family once, one that loved each other unconditionally, one that was there for you no matter what. We were a bit broken and dysfunctional, but at the end of the day we still had each other." Kenny had to blink away tears. He wasn't sad, not really, he'd come to accept their deaths a long time ago. And he had Karen, his precious baby sister.

"You still have that," Ike assured him. "Families aren't just something you're born into, they're made. We're your family too."

Those words meant the world to Kenny, but he couldn't find his voice to express as much. His tears were back in full force and he tried to keep himself from sniffing. It was bad enough he'd roped Ike in to being his emotional crutch, the boy didn't need to know he was crying.

It was quiet, but if Kenny strained his ears he could make out the purr of the engine. It was the only sign that Ike hadn't hung up. Kenny rubbed out the tears with the heel of his palm, trying to think of something more to say. Instead a yawn came out.

"You should get some rest."

"Don't want to."

"I'm sure you need it," Ike countered. "Go to sleep and I'll be there when you wake up. And if you still want me to talk your ear off I will."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." Kenny said, punctuating his sentence with another yawn.

He ended the call and looked at the time on the screen. Four minutes to midnight. "Shit." He looked around the dark room. He debated pressing the call button to ask a nurse to return the phone to Damien, but also considered just getting up and finding the man himself.

In the end, Kenny drifted to sleep with the phone by his pillow. It was a restless sleep, one that had him tossing and turning all night. Several times he woke up shouting. Sometimes he woke up with nurses next to him, other times he was alone in the dark.

 **Thursday, March 19** Year 1

It was barely 4 a.m. when Kenny decided he'd give up on sleep for now. He slipped off the bed, thankful he'd been given shorts to cover his ass. The shirt had a slit down the back, but it was something he could live with for now. He shoved his feet into a pair of slippers, which were left by a nurse, and wandered out into the hall.

The lights were dimmed in the corridor and all Kenny could hear was a hum of machinery. His trip to the room had been a blur, and now that he was outside of it he didn't recognize his surroundings. He randomly picked left and started walking until he found an interactive map on the wall. After scrolling through options, following the 'you are here' marker, he was able to deduce he went the wrong way. Backtracking, Kenny eventually came to the nurses' station.

Just beyond the station were seats for visitors, half of them filled, though several people appeared to be sleeping. Kids huddled in a pile on the floor with their toys, apparently waiting to see someone. Kenny spotted Damien asleep in his seat. He plodded over to him and left the phone on his lap where Kenny was sure he'd see it.

After that Kenny approached the nurses' station. The nurse behind the desk, a man who appeared to be in his late thirties, looked up from his book in surprise.

"You're-" He looked down at her computer before continuing. "Kenny?"

Kenny nodded.

"Do you need help?" He stood, his body braced for action. "Are you in pain? Need something to eat? Water?"

Kenny realized he was wobbling, though not because of the strain of walking. He was nervous, over a nurse of all things. He berated himself for being so ridiculous and tried to talk normally, like he had with Ike.

"No, none of that, I was actually hoping to see my friend Kyle Broflovski. He should have been checked in the same time I was."

"It's the middle of the night," the man deadpanned. "He's probably sleeping."

"I know." Kenny could feel his face heating under the scrutiny, but he forced himself to keep eye contact. "I haven't had a chance to see him, and I can't sleep."

The man's eyes grew wide with pity. He asked,"Are you a relative?"

"No, not exactly."

"I'm sorry sir, but if you're not a relative-"

"He took a bullet for me," Kenny interrupted. His fingers dug into the scratchy fabric of his shorts as he willed his hands to stop trembling. "I should be allowed to see him."

Kenny could hear someone else approaching the station, their footsteps loud on the tiles. He tensed, worried that it was a nurse preparing to escort him back to his room. The person stopped beside Kenny, telling the nurse at the station, "It's alright, he's with me."

 _Ike!_

Kenny turned to see the boy dressed in his usual dark colors, this time a pair of black jeans and a dark grey jacket. Kenny got the impression Damien's text had woken Ike up. His hair stuck out at odd angles like a sea urchin and—the smoking gun to his theory—Ike's shirt was inside out and backwards. The white tag hung out below the boy's chin going unnoticed by Ike whose eyes were staring back at Kenny.

A second passed before Kenny found his face pressed into Ike's chest, the tag tickling his face. The hug was abrupt, but not unwelcome. Kenny found himself returning the embrace. It was a familiar place. Ike's shirt smelled like stale chips. Kenny wrinkled his nose but didn't move away.

"Did you pull this from the dirty laundry?"

Kenny could feel the laugh ripple through Ike's body before the boy indignantly objected.

"Don't sniff me! And yes, I may have put on less than ideal clothing to come and see you guys." Ike stepped back, just enough to make eye contact with Kenny. His eyes were analyzing, but his lips formed a smirk. "Cut me some slack?"

Kenny nodded fiercely, his hair jumping about his head.

"You want to see Kyle right? This way," Ike indicated a direction with his head and started walking slowly that way.

Kenny looked back at the nurse, whose nose was once again pressed in the pages of whatever book he was reading, before following after Ike. "Were you just with him?"

Ike's eyes gained a far off look to them before he responded, "Yeah."

"How is he?"

"His arm's okay but..."

A lead weight dropped in Kenny's stomach.

"He's super worried about you. I mean, we all are."

Kenny let out his breath. He tried to keep his eyes straight ahead as they walked. It helped with his balance and that way he could avoid the side glances he knew Ike was shooting him.

"I'm alright."

"Liar."

Kenny just nodded in agreement.

They eventually came to a stop outside a door in a separate wing from where Kenny was staying. Kenny waited for Ike to open the door, and when he didn't, he looked up at the boy. Ike was staring at him, his expression unreadable. Finally he said, "Mom and dad will be here soon enough so I'm going to go wait for them. Go ahead and go in."

 **Kyle**

"Did you forget something?" Kyle asked as the door to his room swung open. Ike had stopped by less than twenty minute ago and he was having a hard time getting back to sleep.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw instead of his brother it was Kenny. He hadn't expected their reunion so soon. He'd have jumped up to see the blonde but the IV in his arm forced him to stay in bed.

"You idiot!" Kenny made his way to the bed. Even in the low lighting Kyle could see the water in the man's eyes. "I told you to leave me, but you had to go acting cool."

There was the sob Kyle had been expecting. He leaned forward, reaching out to Kenny. His hand brushed strands of hair from Kenny's face before moving to the smaller man's wrist to try and pull him closer. It worked, but the metal guard on the bed kept them apart.

"There's no way that was going to happen. I love you," Kyle said as he attempted to pull Kenny into a one armed hug. He would have liked to use both, to hug Kenny tightly and never let go, but his other arm was in a sling strapped to his chest.

"I missed you. The whole time... I-I-" Kenny tried talking through his tears.

"Shhh," Kyle began rubbing circles on Kenny's back. He knew the blonde liked it from past experiences. "You don't have to tell me about it right now."

"No," Kenny pushed in closer until his head rested between Kyle's neck and shoulder. "The whole time I regretted never telling you how I felt."

"Don't worry, I knew."

"You did? What gave me away?"

"Actually, Cartman informed me." Kyle continued the rubbing motion. He could feel Kenny's breathing calm. "Of course it means nothing if you don't tell me yourself."

Kenny pulled back and grasped Kyle's good hand between his own. "Kyle Broflovski, I'm not the best person in the world, I'm pretty much a screw up, I'm poor and a little broken, but you have showered me with kindness and given me hope. I love you."

Kyle was thankful for the darkness, or else his bright red face would be on display. He tried to play off his embarrassment with a joke, "Gosh, where's the ring?"

"What?"

"You're too sweet," Kyle murmured as he reached up and pulled Kenny down for a kiss. The blonde startled, his body stiffening, so Kyle aborted the kiss and instead pressed their foreheads together. Kenny might not be ready for that, but it didn't mean he couldn't physically express his feelings. "A simple 'I love you' would've sufficed."

They locked eyes, staring into one another. It was as if they were the only two people in the world, until they weren't. The door to Kyle's room flew open. Kenny jerked away, fleeing to the other side of the room where the shadows were at their darkest.

"Bubbe!" Sheila Boflovski blew into the room like a hurricane, Gerald a step behind her. She scooped up as much of Kyle as she could before squeezing the life out of him. "When I heard you were in the hospital I nearly fainted!"

"I told you it was no big deal." Pipped Ike from the doorway.

"Getting shot is a big deal." She snapped as she continued to smother Kyle, though careful of his arm. "How did this happen to you? Oh I knew the city wasn't a safe place to live. That's it. You'll move back home as soon as you're discharged."

"Dear, I think you're being a little unreasonable," said Gerlad, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Actually, I do want to move."

"What?" Everyone in the room asked all at once. It almost made Kyle laugh.

"But not back home." He pulled away from his mother's bosom, trying to pry her fingers off his shoulders but it was difficult with just one hand. "I'll have to think of where, but it'll still be in the city."

"But Bubbe..."

"I'm fine mom, really."

"Tell us son, how did this happen?"

Kyle's eyes grew wide, surprised his parents hadn't heard yet. "I went to get Kenny."

Both Broflovski parents followed Kyle's line of sight to where Kenny was standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Oh my! Kenny-" Sheila moved over and enveloped Kenny in a hug next, despite his look of unease. "Oh you poor baby, we've all been worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry your son got shot because of me." Kenny's words were soft.

"What are you saying?" She pulled back, her mouth wide in a gasp. "Our Kyle would have gone to the ends of the Earth for you."

She tried smoothing back Kenny's messy hair as her eyes traveled his face as if trying to read about all the things that had happened to him while he'd been missing. Kyle was sure Kenny was emotionally drained, too tired to be fawned over.

"Mom..."

"Sorry, a mother's instinct." She moved back over to Kyle.

"Excuse me." A nurse appeared in the doorway, her face set in a fake looking smile. "Visiting hours are not for another five hours."

Sheila protested the "rough treatment" promising to see Kyle as soon as she could. The nurse led them away, both of them leaving just as noisily as they came. Kenny was still there though, lingering by the bed.

"How are you?"

"Tired," said Kenny. "Being on my own two feet is a lot harder than I remember."

"How long…?" Kyle couldn't finish the question. It wasn't one he'd meant to ask, as he wanted to give Kenny all the time he needed before talking about it. If he ever did want to talk about it.

Kenny shrugged, "No way to tell time."

Kyle nodded. _Right, that makes sense._

"I should get back to my room. I haven't officially been discharged yet, and it is still the middle of the night."

Kyle nodded again.

"Try and get some sleep." Kenny left Kyle with a smile, though it noticeably didn't reach his eyes.

Kyle felt like for the first time in forever he would get a good night's sleep just knowing Kenny was safe. It didn't matter that he knew his arm would ache when the painkillers were out of his system, or the fact that he had an itch he couldn't reach. Kenny was safe.

 **Kenny**

Kenny closed the door quietly behind himself. When he turned, he was surprised to see Ike leaning against the opposite wall. It seemed the boy had been waiting for him because as soon as he emerged Ike stood up straight.

"Sorry about mom," Ike said immediately. "I tried to delay them as much as possible."

"I appreciate your efforts." Kenny got the impression no one could stop Sheila Broflovski on a mission. Ike matched Kenny's slow pace, making the blonde wonder, "You escorting me back to my room?"

Ike startled from his own thoughts. "Actually, yes."

"Did Kyle ask you to?"

"No. I just wanted to."

Kenny perked up at the young man's frustrated expression. It, all of this, was refreshing after the weeks of suffering he had gone through. "Thanks for looking after me, but it's unnecessary."

Ike must have taken that as teasing because he bristled up, eyes scowling. "Look, hospitals can be dangerous places. It's when you least expect danger that you're the most vulnerable."

"I don't want to be treated differently," Kenny's plea was strained, his voice cracking at the end. "Not by you or anyone else."

"I would do this regardless. A knight's duty and all that."

Kenny's face cracked with a smile. Leave it to Ike to remember that bit of playful banter. "Fine, but I'd rather not be the princess next time. Being the princess sucks."

It was a good thing Ike was there, because twice Kenny tried to lead them the wrong way. The blonde didn't question how Ike knew the path to his door, and instead thanked him when they got there.

"I feel like I just told you goodnight."

"You kind of did. Though technically last time you didn't say goodnight."

Kenny smiled at the exact response. It was so very Ike. "Well let me say it this time, goodnight Ike. See ya later?"

"Night Kenny."

Kenny found the bed in the dark without stubbing his toes on anything. He was tired, and now that he had seen Kyle, he was fairly relaxed. He drifted to sleep with no problem, but his dreams were cruel to him.

Just like before he woke up hollering. Unknown hands were on his limbs, trying to keep him from thrashing about. Kenny squirmed more, trying to break free. He didn't want to be touched, didn't want them grabbing him. There were voices, people talking at him, but he didn't care what they had to say.

 _Get off me!_

"What's happening?"

 _Ike? Ike-_ "Ike!"

"What are you doing in here? You shouldn't be here-"

"Wait, look! He's calming down. You, come here."

The hands went away and Kenny was able to pull air into his lungs again. His eyes darted around, blinded by the light above. He was unaware of when it had been turned on, but it hurt his eyes and he squeezed them close.

"Kenny?"

Kenny gradually opened his eyes back up. Standing above him was Ike, whose eyes were blown wide. Kenny had never seen him scared before, but imagined it looked similar to this. He didn't want Ike to be scared though, and so reached out for the boy's hand. Finding it, he gave the pale fingers a squeeze.

The pained expression on Ike's face remained as he asked, "Do you need me to get Kyle? I'll find some way, maybe FaceVideo?"

Kenny wanted to laugh but he was still trying to breathe normally. He still wanted to comfort Ike. He squeezed Ike's hand again, trying to reassure the young man. Breathe, breathe, breathe…

Kenny's eyes flew open and they were met with darkness. He only had a vague recollection of the last time he woke up, and might have passed it off for a dream if Ike hadn't still been there. The boy, now seated in one of the hospital's metal chairs, was using the side of Kenny's bed as a pillow. He appeared to be in a deep sleep, because he didn't stir as Kenny shifted. Ike's left arm was half draped over Kenny's right leg, their hands conjoined next to Kenny's hip.

It was hard to say how long they'd been like that. Kenny went to rouse him, to tell Ike that he was fine, but both of them would see it for the lie it was. He wasn't fine. And holding Ike's hand? While embarrassing, it was fine. It was fine because Kenny hadn't woken up from a nightmare, the first time in forever.

Kenny settled back down, his fingers curling over Ike's fingers. They weren't long and skinny like Kyle's, they weren't overly calloused or super soft. They weren't anything special, as far as Kenny could tell in the dark. But holding on to that hand made him feel grounded, very much like his ear cuff had. And with anchoring thoughts Kenny fell back to sleep.

A nurse woke Kenny up sometime around nine in the morning claiming there was a police officer there to see him. Kenny only had seconds to make himself look presentable. As he ran his fingers through his hair, he realized how empty his right hand felt. Ike was nowhere to be seen.

Stan popped his head in through the door and Kenny sat up straighter, excited to see him.

"Hey stranger," Kenny greeted.

Several emotions flickered across Stan's face, going from stoic to emotional. After the nurse was gone emotional won out.

"Kenny, I am so happy to see you." Stan moved closer and by reflex Kenny flinched back into his pillows.

Stan was anything but threatening, but Kenny's body wouldn't listen to him.

"Sorry." Kenny broke eye contact as he cast his gaze downward. "I think the adrenaline yesterday helped, but I seem to not be used to people."

"No, I'm sorry, I should have been more thoughtful." Stan pulled out the seat Ike had used, taking off his police cap to fiddle with it in his hands. It was unusual to see Stan in his uniform when he wasn't on duty. _Or maybe he is?_

"What brings you to my wing of the hospital? More questioning?" Kenny heard the door open and only half wondered if the nurse had left something.

Stan looked guilty, lips tugged into a frown, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

"It's the lover's job to do the rescuing anyways," Kyle said as he waltzed over. Without the metal guards he was able to plunk himself down on the foot of the bed.

Stan looked surprised, blue eyes wide like a guppy's, "Should you be up?"

"I'm fine." Kyle brushed his friend's hand away. "Instead you should be congratulating us for becoming an official couple."

"Official?" Unreadable emotions flickered across Stan's face before he beamed at them. "Well congratulations."

Kyle was all smiles and sunshine, the sight warming Kenny's heart. He'd missed the man so much that all of this felt too good to be true.

"Wait a minute," Kyle gasped, his good hand flying to his chest. "Stan. You're _my_ best friend, why did you visit Kenny first? You're not trying to steal him from me are you?"

"Of course not." Stan's smile suddenly fell. "Actually," He sat back in his chair, shoulders straight. He looked like an officer of the law as he said, "I came to inform you that Darrell Valley made it through surgery. He's going to live."

Kenny felt his world spinning as Stan continued.

"Kyle, you won't be charged for shooting him after we prove it was self-defense, which should be easy, and after you both testify he'll be sent away to prison for good. Well, I don't actually know what the sentencing will be, but they're trying to pin him for murdering his brother too."

Kenny could feel Kyle's hand on his own, "Kenny?"

He looked up into brown eyes, blurting out, "I'm going to be sick."

Kyle was fast, grabbing the wastebasket from beside the bed and swinging it over to Kenny. Everyone watched in dismay as mostly water came out. When he was finished, Kenny wiped at the strands of saliva stuck to his chin with a tissue Stan gave him. The cop was look a little green in the face himself.

Throwing up didn't help, and eventually a nurse came in, ushering Stan and Kyle out so Kenny could rest. Kenny spent time drifting in and out of sleep after that. It wasn't like there was much to do when the world was spinning. Next time he woke up Karen was beside the bed.

"Afternoon sleepy head."

"Karen."

"You look awful."

"So do you."

Her eyes were all red from crying it seemed. She had a pile of tissues on her lap, some of them dislodging as she reached for Kenny.

"I was so worried I would never get to see you again." She hugged him, and he found he didn't mind her soft touch. "You've always been my tough, reliable older brother, but not even you can take on everything alone. Next time let others help you."

"Are you- are you reprimanding me?"

She huffed, pulling back and placing her hands on her hips, "I'll do more than just that. I could have lost you!"

Her tears started to pour again.

"Hey now, none of that. I'm fine. See?"

"I'm worried about what I can't see." She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "I think you should talk to someone about what happened. A professional."

"One kind of doctor at a time, please."

"Actually, I came to help you get discharged."

Kenny perked up. "You're saying I'm free to go?"

"Yup." She laughed at his eagerness.

Kenny had always hated hospitals. Partially because they could only make him think of death. He hadn't spent much time in them as a child, but whenever he was in one there was always a corpse by the end of the visit. And partially he was really sick of being stuck in bed. Thanks to Karen he was able to dress in regular clothes before signing paperwork. He had to promise he'd call a doctor if his condition changed, but after that he was able to join everyone in the waiting room.

The entire Broflovski family was still there, as was Stan, Damien, and two dozen other people there for their own business. Kenny stopped walking, forcing Karen to stop with him. The dizzy sensation was returning. Kenny took a step back, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. He heard Karen cry out as he slumped to the floor, causing himself to be the center of attention and making him feel worse.

Everyone rushed toward him. Kenny curled into a ball, arms over his head and legs pulled close. It was strange. He didn't want to be alone anymore, he wanted to be with his friends and his makeshift family. But he couldn't. It was just too much. They were too much.

"Maybe it's too soon?" Someone, it sounded like Damien, echoed his thoughts.

"Call a nurse." Sheila bellowed.

"No, just everyone step away." There was Kyle, the voice of reason. "He just needs some space, everybody back off. Mom, you too."

Kenny felt Karen move away. He wanted to call out to her, to ask her to stay, but he couldn't make his voice work. Somewhere in the background he could hear the nurses asking if he needed a wheelchair.

 _No dammit. I just need… I just want..._

Kenny didn't know, and it frustrated him.

Scruffy skate shoes came into view and Kenny lifted his head enough to see they belonged to Ike. The boy crouched down to be on the same level as him. Instead of asking if he was okay, or trying to figure out what was wrong, Ike said, "I knew hospital food was notoriously terrible, but no one told me it would taste like scrotum."

Kenny blinked once. Twice. And then he snorted.

Ike, encouraged by the reaction, continued with, "Jello is supposed to always be a safe bet, but I'm pretty sure they make theirs with dishwater. I hope no one made you eat any."

Kyle joined them, kneeling on the tiled floor beside Ike. "I remember when Ike had his tonsils removed and we had to stay overnight in a hospital. They actually had a decent bakery, and when I told the cafeteria staff about my brother, they gave me as much pie as I could eat. Of course mom didn't like me being away for long, so I had to eat my pie in front of Ike. The look on his face… it was priceless."

"I'm still mad about that," Ike elbowed his brother, his lips turned into a pout. "You know I love blackberry pie."

Kenny laughed again at their antics. At some point the tightness in his chest had vanished. He uncurled his arms and tried to relax his legs. Kenny was sure everyone in the room, even strangers, were still staring at them, but he could see beyond the two brothers.

"Would you like to take a vacation? It would be a chance to get away, to relax and recuperate." Kyle smiled at him warmly. "Just you."

"Just me?" Kenny felt the panic return.

Kyle grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Well only for a few days. I was thinking I could pack up and move all our stuff out of that apartment and then join you."

"No. I want to go home."

Kyle scooted closer to the point where his knees were touching Kenny's. "I no longer feel my apartment is a safe place. I don't want us there."

"Okay." Kenny felt dejected.

"But I do want you with me." Kyle assured him. "If you don't want to go on a vacation would you be okay with living in Stan's house until we find a new home? It's a pretty big place and he wouldn't mind the extra company. I know having you around all the time improved my life."

"Yeah. Stan's one of the nicest guys I know, aside from you and Ike." Kenny looked over at Ike who hadn't moved an inch from his spot on the floor.

"What about me?" Damien called from somewhere nearby, clearly close enough to hear their somewhat private conversation.

"You're the biggest asshole I know." Kenny shot back, the old banter feeling good on his tongue. He might have hear Sheila gasp at the foul language.

"Well this nice guy has his car parked out front if you two want to hop in."

Kyle and Ike helped Kenny off the floor. Damien and Karen decided they would leave first, both of them making promises to visit with Kenny later.

"We'll see you boys later, no ifs ands or buts." Sheila insisted before she and Gerlad left the hospital.

"Ike?" Kenny looked over at the boy who was still waiting there in the lobby, shirt still on backwards and inside out. "You drove all night to get here…"

"I'm fine, I got a nap in." Pink dusted the boy's cheeks.

Kenny leaned in closer, inspecting Ike's face. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Ike's nose. "You do have freckles!"

"What?" Kyle tugged on their conjoined hands, trying to keep Kenny moving.

"Now you notice," Ike's face turned even redder. "Both of you take it easy for now."

With that the boy zipped out of the lobby ahead of them, leaving Kyle, Stan and Kenny.

Together the three of them made their way through the twisting halls of the hospital. Kenny nearly cried tears of joy when they stepped outside. The sky was the bluest blue he'd ever seen, the air ripe with the sweet smell of pollen. The warmth of the sun kissed his skin, the breeze played in his hair. He stood stock still, breathing it all in.

Stan and Kyle waited for him, and when Kenny was ready, all three piled into Stan's car. Kyle sat beside Kenny in the back seat, his good arm on the same side as the blonde so they could hold hands.

"Is Damien a good driver?" Kyle asked after they'd been on the road for a few minutes.

"Yeah, though he's a bit of a speed devil. Why?"

"He's driving my car back."

"Hope you have insurance."

Kyle did a good job of talking, his voice filling the car and then some. He talked about what Kenny had missed so far, noticeably shielding his words. Kenny didn't mind the censorship, catching on quickly that Kyle was just trying not to upset him. He talked about meeting up with Kevin, and how Craig was a secret badass—which Kenny already knew because of the Halloween party—who actually knew his brother.

Kenny fell asleep at some point and by time he was awake again they were driving into Stan's garage.

"Home sweet home," Stan said as he opened the front door and held it open for the others. "I'll have another key made as soon as possible, but until then you guys are stuck sharing the spare."

"I don't see us adventuring a lot in the next few days anyways." Kyle indicated his arm, still kept secure in its sling.

Both Kenny and Kyle noticed Stan's abnormally large smile. Only Kyle called him out on it though.

"What's with that goofy grin?"

"Well it kind of feels like I just brought home two wives."

"Stop joking." Kyle rolled his eyes as his face turned beat red. "Besides, I'm not sharing."

"Neither am I," quipped Kenny.

Stan raised his hands in defense. "I meant nothing by it, it just feels nice, knowing I won't be the only one around."

Kenny felt his heart melt a little at that, "Okay Stan, if you want we can be a three man team."

It was Stan's turn to look embarrassed. Kyle quickly pulled Kenny into a one armed hug, which the blonde welcomed. All three of them laughed, the sound reverberating around them.

 _It's good to be home._


	22. Reconnect

Chapter 22: Reconnect

 **Saturday, March 21** Year 1

 **Kyle**

The room was brighter than Kyle was use to, too bright. As he blinked away the sleep from his eyes he noticed the dust particles dancing beside the window, the culprit for letting in the sunlight. He looked around the guest room that Stan had made up for him. It was basic, painted a dull blue with splashes of orange like the sheets on the bed. Besides one picture of a painted flower, the room was bare. Stan didn't have guests often, so he rarely needed the space.

Kyle was disappointed that he wasn't able to sleep next to Kenny. It was maddening having him so close and yet so far, but his arm was still healing and Kenny had insisted he sleep on the couch so he wouldn't accidentally jostle it. Kyle had tried to convince him it would be fine, that his injured arm could face the outside of the bed, but when the blonde persisted he realized that maybe he was the one that needed to sleep alone.

At first just getting to see Kenny, to touch him, had sent so much relief through Kyle he felt like he was at the dentist office high as a kite. Only now that it was all over did his mind recall images from when he found Kenny. The bondage had been shocking, but what really rattled his his core had been the look in Kenny's eyes. Eyes normally full of life turned dull and listless. Kyle couldn't imagine living through what Kenny must have gone through. He'd try to put himself in Kenny's shoes, so he could understand, but just the thought of being tied to the bed had him sweating with fear and apprehension. And Kenny had to suffer through stuff like that for months.

Kyle wanted to get Kenny away from it all, to give him time to recover. His suggestion of a vacation was his attempt to sugar coat the fact that he thought Kenny would need help, help that Kyle couldn't provide. But Kenny was adamant about being together, which Kyle was more than happy to oblige.

He was all kinds of happy that Kenny wasn't afraid of him. But even during last night's dinner he could see the changes. Kenny wasn't the same person. He holds himself back, keeps his eyes downcast, and Kyle was pretty sure the man said things only because he knew that's what they wanted to hear. The old Kenny was in there too, but if he watched Kenny he could see the moment the mask was back. The moment his simple mannerisms switched. At this point though, he wasn't sure which was the mask, the reserved, meek Kenny or the joking and smiling one. Maybe he was both now.

Kyle might have stayed in bed longer, but the bathroom called so he forced himself up. By the time he made it to the living room it was a little after 9 a.m. and he could see Kenny was still asleep on the couch. The blonde's hair was tossed about, his blanket coiled on the floor like a snake, the other half tucked between his legs. It looked like he had a rough night, a twisted expression the only clue that he might still be suffering nightmare. Kenny had nightmare before he was taken, but surely they were worse now.

After checking in on him, Kyle moved to the kitchen, treading lightly. The first thing he wanted was a cup of tea. Stan, though not a tea drinker, always kept a stash for Kyle in the cupboard. For the most part, the two always spent time at Kyle's place, more so since Kenny arrived, but Stan was thoughtful to always keep a supply on hand.

Kyle pulled out his favorite mug. It was earthenware glazed a lime green. He went for the tea next, only it was placed in one of the higher cabinets and he struggled to reach it even when on the tips of his feet. His fingers grazed the box, causing it to rock but bringing it no closer.

A moment later a hand reached over Kyle's. It grabbed the box and handed it off to the redhead. Kyle looked over at Stan, still dressed in his PJs and nightshirt. Despite the appearance, his eyes were bright and alert, and a little cocky.

"Show off." With one arm Kyle began to make the tea. He had to use his teeth to tear open the bag, but other than that he had no trouble.

Stan leaned his hip into the counter. Whatever his purpose for coming into the kitchen, it was clearly not as pressing. "As soon as you're better I'll help you guys move your stuff."

"Thanks."

"I don't mind, you've always helped me move in the past."

"I meant for everything."

"That's what best friends are for. Besides, I owe you a zillion times over for saving me from myself."

Kyle cringed. As a teenager Stan had taken up the nasty habit of drinking. He had no control and would guzzle his dad's beers as if they were air. It was only thanks to Kyle and Wendy's intervention that he was able to quit and get his life back on track. When the bitch broke Stan's heart, Stan found comfort in the bottom of glass bottles. It was harder for him to quit the habit a second time. Kyle had kept a close eye on the man. At the time, he told Stan it was to prevent him from drinking himself into an early grave, but really Kyle had been afraid his best friend would commit suicide. Wendy had been his world, the center of all his future plans. When the rug was pulled out from under him, all Kyle could do was prevent Stan from falling further.

Stan was a lot better now, which is why Kyle could crack a smile and joke,"Please, I was saving myself from your whining emo ass."

They both laughed at the memories of Stan's eyeliner and black lipstick days.

"You know... I've wanted you to live with me for a while now. So this kinda works out perfectly."

"Really?"

"Like you said before, it's nice to have company."

Kyle couldn't believe it, especially since Stan had never mentioned anything of the sort before. "Wouldn't that make it awkward for the dates you bring home?"

Stan scoffed, "I haven't been dating and you know that."

"About that," Kyle felt his heart flutter, his throat constricting to swallow the sudden buzzing ball of nerves. "Why not?"

He dared to look away from his steaming cup over to Stan who had begun fiddling with a cup of his own, though it remained empty, clenched tightly in his hand. Stan was staring back, his eyes still clear and alert. His lips didn't move though, and Kyle had to wonder if he'd voiced the question or if the strenuous amount of effort it took to speak had all been in his head.

A heart beat later Kenny came stumbling into the kitchen, hand up to shield his eyes from the windows. God damn was Stan's house bright. "Good morning."

"Morning." Both Stan and Kyle echoed.

Kyle couldn't help but grin at the bedhead, making him think that Kenny could use a haircut. "Sleep well?" He regretted the question as soon as he asked it, since it had been clear as day he hadn't.

The man just shrugged, plopping down in the bar stool closest to the redhead.

Playing the part of host, Stan asked, "What would you guys like for breakfast?"

Kenny's face contorted at the mention of the meal. Not wanting to linger on the topic, Kyle quickly said, "Cereal sounds pretty fantastic right now."

Stan opened one of the cupboards to reveal at least five different colorful boxes lined up. "The semi healthy kind or the sugar induced coma kind?"

"Coma," said Kyle.

"What about you Kenny?"

"Uh, I'll get it when I'm more awake."

After eating and getting dressed, Stan went outside to work on his flowerbeds and mow the lawn. Kyle and Kenny were left to "relax and take it easy." Kenny disappeared in the bathroom for his shower. After an hour Kyle wondered if something had happened, but talked himself out of knocking just in case it embarrassed the man.

When Kenny came out he was calm, happy looking. He mentioned how it was nice to take care of his own personal hygiene. Kyle didn't ask what he meant by that, because he was sure he could safely assume what had gone on in that cabin. He also didn't want to lose the happy Kenny, so instead he ran his hands through drying hair and allowed Kenny to talk about what he wanted to.

Sitting on the floor with his back pressed into Kyle's legs, Kenny asked, "Do you think I can get my old job back?"

"In a heartbeat."

"I don't really want someone else to lose their job though, and they've been working there longer than I ever did."

"Actually, Craig has been helping out the last couple of months. I didn't go there very often... it just wasn't the same, but I hear he sucks."

Kenny laughed a little, the sound the same as the one Kyle fell in love with. But it ended faster that he would have liked. Kyle could feel Kenny tense, could feel the slight tremble of his shoulders against his knees. The mower outside stated up, causing Kyle to nearly miss the question.

"Hey... can I tell you?"

Kyle knew what he meant without elaboration. Part of him wanted to say no, because knowing would make it all the more real. Knowing would mean Kenny would have to relive it. Knowing would give his nightmares fuel. But not listening would be a blow to Kenny, would be a dismissal. Kyle would never do that to Kenny. He had planned to be whatever support Kenny needed, so he would listen and try not cry as Kenny would calmly retell all the horrors he went through. Not because crying is wrong, but because tears would seem so inadequate.

"Only if you feel like you're ready."

 **Sunday, March 22** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Rough calloused hands pressed into the soft under flesh of his thighs. Kenny tried to keep his legs together, tried to fight against the sharp pain of them being forced open. He kicked out, screaming. He wouldn't hold still because he knew his life depended on it. Harsh yells melded with an urgent calling of his name. The silhouette of Dale shifted, and as Kenny became more lucid, Kyle's face appeared hovering above him. The man's eyes were wide, black and unblinking in the bright room.

Kenny felt his chest heave, his own voice a whine as he tried to regain his sense of surroundings. He knew Kyle, trusted Kyle, and as more deep breaths were taken he remembered he was sleeping beside Kyle in the guest bed.

The redhead demanded attention, his voice calling after Kenny. As it came into focus, Kenny was able to choke out, "'m fine. Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Kyle tried to soothe Kenny with his one good arm. After a few minutes of circle messages he leaned down and planted a kiss on Kenny's forehead, right on his temple.

Last night they had decided to sleep next to each other on the bed because Kyle refused to leave Kenny alone after hearing his story, and despite his unease, Kenny appreciated his presence.

"How's your arm?" Kenny tried to deflect the attention.

"Hurts less than it did yesterday. The medicine helps."

"Good."

"Kenny..."

"Hm?"

Kyle reached over to the nightstand, returning with a silver package. He set it down on Kenny's stomach. "Happy birthday."

Kenny sat up, grabbing the box before it fell off. "Birthday?"

"I had it memorized from when we were filling out applications." Kyle looked a little embarrassed, but the eagerness in his expression didn't wane. "I would like to throw you an actual party, with all our friends, but I knew it would be too soon for that, so today you're stuck with just me and Stan."

"I might actually prefer this." Kenny admired the gift, the foil wrapping paper was shiny and sparkling in the morning light. "May I?"

Kyle nodded.

Kenny carefully unwrapped the package, making sure not to tear the paper. He folded it and set it aside so it could be reused, a habit his mother had taught him. He could feel the bed shaking from Kyle's built up anticipation, so he took his sweet time to open the box. When he finally got it open inside was another box. He shot Kyle a faux dubious look.

The man rolled his eyes. "Just open it."

Inside the box was a rectangular black velvet box, one normally used for jewelry. Kenny grabbed it and popped the lid open. Inside was what appeared to be a sterling silver locket necklace. Kenny pulled it out, confirming it was meant to be a necklace. The chain was fairly thick, weighing more than he was expecting. It was pretty, but it still made Kenny balk.

"I'm not a girl."

"I know." Kyle's smile was small and shy. "Can I help you put it on?"

Kenny still wasn't sure what he thought of this gift, but he still lifted his hair and offered his neck. Once the necklace was secured he took a closer look at the heart locket. The surface had several intricate embellishments engraved on it, some swirls and other pattern more closely resembling flowers. Despite himself, he found that it was rather pretty. Maybe not on him though.

"It looks like someone spent a lot of time on it."

"It's hand engraved."

Kenny's eyes went wide as he ran his finger over the small pattern, "That must have cost a lot."

"Actually, my great-grandfather made it, so technically it didn't cost me a dime."

Kenny felt his stomach turn, "So this is like a family heirloom."

"I wouldn't go that far, but yeah, it's been in the family."

"I can't accept this! I'm not-"

Kyle cut him off by shushing him and then pulling him closer so their legs tangled together under the blankets. "My great-grandfather made it for the neighbor girl whom he was absolutely smitten with. He planned to marry her but then war broke out and survival was the only thing that mattered.

"They ended up hiding away together with a bunch of other families, and they even brought my grandmother into the world, but they never got their wedding. Great-grandfather was killed in the war but my great-grandmother was able to escape. She seemed to always think the locket had been a good luck charm, one made from love. She kept is even after she remarried as a token of their time together."

Kenny opened the locket, surprised to find a photo already inside. Not only a photo, but one of him and Kyle.

"Butters gave me the picture," Kyle explained. "I wish I had given this to you for Christmas instead of waiting until now... maybe it would've helped. Anyways, I hope you'll wear it always."

Kenny noticed the chain was long enough it could easily slip under his shirt to rest closer to his heart. It would be inconspicuous enough to wear under his regular clothes. He still didn't think it suited him, but it was a special token of love that he wouldn't let anyone take from him. "Thank you." He gave Kyle a quick peck on the lips before snuggling into his chest more. They remained cuddling until Kyle announced that they should probably get up.

Kenny whined, clinging to the redhead so he couldn't even sit up. "Do you think we could stay in bed like this a little longer?"

"Whatever the birthday boy wishes."

As they held each other they talked about random things, simple things. They discussed movie plots, and seasonal traditions, favorite ice cream flavors and why Kyle prefers tea over coffee so much. They might have stayed in bed all day if a knock on the bedroom door hadn't roused them.

Stan called through the wood, "It's already noon, are you guys ever getting up?"

When they joined Stan in the living room he took immediate notice of the locket, his eyes growing wide in recognition.

"I see Kyle already gave you his present. It looks nice on you." Stan couldn't meet Kenny's gaze as he said it. He could have been lying to be polite. "I didn't really get you a present, but I did buy us cake and ice cream for later tonight. I hope you like strawberry."

"Cake or ice cream?" Kenny fired back.

"Both…?"

"Perfect!"

 **Saturday, March 28** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Kyle was headed for the front door, keys to the moving van clutched tightly in hand. Kenny flanked him, continuing the same argument they'd had all morning.

"Why do you insist on going without me?"

"You should stay here and rest."

"Look who's talking." Kenny indicated the sling still strapped around Kyle's neck. The sling was meant to stay on for four weeks minimum, which meant Kyle still had 19 days to go. "I'll be more useful than you."

"I don't want you anywhere near that place." Kyle reiterated for the umpteenth time. He didn't want Kenny back in his apartment, back in one of the locations Dale had spied on them. While the man was far away and in custody, Kyle couldn't help but feel unease at just the thought of Kenny being there. He opened the door, ignoring Kenny, and nodded a greeting at the helpers who were gathered on Stan's porch.

"You are being ridiculous." Kenny called after him. "Stop treating me like a girl or I'm really going to get pissed off."

"I thought you were a girl," called Damien, a chuckle under his breath.

Kenny peered out from behind Kyle, "What are you doing here?"

"We're helping you guys move," Bebe cheered.

Damien and Bebe were both dressed down, Damien wearing jeans with more holes than pockets and Bebe in a denim romper, hair pulled back in a pigtail. Beside the couple was Ike, giving a half wave. Kyle had told him to dress for hard work, which apparently meant tight jeans and a stylish black shirt. Go figure.

"Oh, so _they_ get to help but I can't?"

They were joined by Stan who was pulling up the rear. He was carrying the cleaning supplies they would need. "You are being rather unreasonable."

Kyle turned to face Kenny's simmering gaze. He wanted to keep Kenny safe, keep him as far away from negative memories as he possibly could. But he knew he didn't always know best, so he relented. "Okay, fine, but speak up if you start to feel bad."

As soon as they arrived to the apartment Kyle started handing out assignments. Kenny was tasked to put clothes in boxes, along with bedding and towels. When he was finished with that he was asked to pack the books. Stan was asked to clear away the entertainment system, and both him and Damien had to move most of the furniture. Bebe took to the kitchen where she began wrapping breakables in paper towels—brought along for that very purpose—and using twist ties to secure the cords of appliances. Ike had to remove decorations and bric-a-brac from the walls and other surfaces. Stuck with only one hand, Kyle micromanaged everyone's work, though he insisted on packing up everything from the bathroom that Kenny and Ike hadn't already taken care of.

The work went quickly with more hands and by late afternoon all of Kyle's and Kenny's worldly possessions were stowed in the back of the moving van they had rented. Everyone was worn out afterwards, stretched thin like taffy, but at Kyle's mention of food they all got a second wind. Apparently the only thing they could all agree on was a Chinese buffet. Kyle covered everyone's meal, the least he could do for all the help.

Moving all of the furniture and boxes into Stan's house proved to be the more difficult challenge. They piled it all into one of the spare rooms, boxes stacked high and densely so it would all fit. Kyle kept out the clothing and the bathroom supplies, though most of that had already been replaced.

"Thanks for the hard work everyone. I'm just sorry it took all day," Kyle was seeing Bebe and Damien to the door. Bebe was dragging her feet, Damien had a hand on her elbow guiding her to the door.

Bebe waved him off, "It was our pleasure."

Damien matched her sentiment, "Let us know if you need anything else."

Everyone else was ready to relax. Stan was helping Ike setup a brawler game while Kenny acquainted himself with one of the books he'd never had the chance to read. Seeing this as a good opportunity, Kyle decided to unpack a few more boxes to help make the guest room feel more like home. He didn't mind making this temporary fix a more permanent one, encouraged by Stan's words from earlier.

He tried to make the bedroom more lively by adding his and Kenny's own blankets and pillowcases. He divided the dresser so they each had the same amount of space, though it wasn't enough room for everything so he had to prioritize. When he came across Kenny's white shorts, the pair he'd bought from the mall, his hands hesitated. As badly as he wanted to see Kenny in them, he wondered if just seeing them in the drawer would put undue pressure on Kenny. He didn't want the man to feel obligated to wear them, and he most likely would. Kyle's fingers hovered a second longer before pushing the shorts aside to pull out one of Kenny's summer shirts. For now the shorts would stay in the box, which would be shoved under the bed.

 _Maybe someday he'll parade around the house with them on, a show just for me._

Kyle had to shake the image out of his head before he was able to leave the bedroom. A few hours had passed, time flying when he was so preoccupied. The den was absent of all fighting sounds, replaced instead with silence. Kyle spotted Ike and Kenny on the couch. The blonde was napping, his body draped across the cushions and Ike's lap. His chin was tucked in, face void of even the simplest emotion, and he had his arms folded loosely across his chest. Ike had his nose buried in his phone, one hand scrolling and the other resting on one of Kenny's knees.

"He looks peaceful," Kyle noted, a pang of jealousy. "He always tosses and turns because of the nightmares."

Ike glanced up from his screen, eyebrows shooting to his hairline in surprise. After recognizing the owner of the voice, his expression melted back into indifference. "He doesn't like to be alone."

 _But we sleep by each other every night. He's almost never alone._ "Did he tell you that?"

"Not in so many words," Ike's voice was barely above a whisper. His attention drifted back to his phone.

Kyle, seeing no room to sit on the couch, tried to brush away the pangs of jealousy as he made his way over to the armchair. He'd been miffed when he found Stan and Kenny curled up on that very couch, but back then his jealousy felt trivial. This stomach twisting emotion that left an acidic tang in his mouth was something else. He was jealous of Ike, and for good reason. Since returning home Kyle had never see Kenny look so relaxed when he slept. And there was Ike, not even caring that Kenny was getting the rest he deserved. Kyle almost wanted to point it out to him, to ask Ike the secret, but he feared Ike knowing what power he wielded would just give him more power.

He knew it was ridiculous to think this way. Childish even, reminiscent of Kyle's worries from the past. Childish yes, but he still kept his lips shut as he picked up Kenny's discarded book from earlier and began to flip through the pages.


	23. Disconnect

Chapter 23: Disconnect

 **Monday, March 30** Year 1

 **Kyle**

With a small smile, Kyle entered the bank. He revelled in the familiar squish of the plush carpet, the smell of the clean air tinged with the scent of paper. Today was his first day back to work, one he'd been looking forward to since the moment he rescued Kenny. He liked staying at home with the blonde, spending countless hours talking and finding ways to occupy their time. But their time spent together was noticeably different than how it used to be. Instead of flirtatious smiles shot over the tops of books, Kyle found himself constantly looking to Kenny to reaffirm that he was there and that he was alright.

More than once Kenny insisted he was okay, not that Kyle believed him. Their kisses were chaste, sweet and yet lacking. They held each other close at night, but their hands—Kyle's only good one—stayed securely wrapped around one another, never straying from their designated positions. Kyle wasn't complaining. He wanted Kenny to be comfortable. He knew Kenny wanted more, but it was pretty obvious he wasn't completely ready.

Kyle was draw from his thoughts with a cheer from Kevin, the young Asian man rushing over to greet him.

"You're back!"

"I take it you missed me?" Kyle led the way back to his assigned desk. He was holding his box of personal items, untouched from when he'd taken them out in the first place.

It wasn't hard getting back into the groove of things, even with just one hand. Kyle's body fell into patterns, utilizing muscle memory. About the only changes he noticed were the Easter decorations and the fact that Kevin and Token were more chummy. Token had always been more of a straight-laced loner, not stooping to the levels of insults that Kyle and Cartman threw at each other. In Kyle's absence, Kevin had no one to band with against Cartman's taunting. When asked, Kevin explained that Token's wife and his sister hit it off at the New Years party, ever since then Token has been more social at work.

"Huh, I hadn't noticed."

"Well your mind wasn't really here."

"True."

"Say, how is Kenny?"

Everyone knew about Kenny now, not that it was ever really a secret. Kyle paused to consider this. "He's doing better, though the only direction he could go was up. I'm still worried about him, but I suppose that's inevitable."

When lunch rolled around Kyle was stuck in the break room, unable to make the commute back to Stan's house in time. Instead he got to spend the hour catching up with Kevin, who regaled him with work gossip and local news.

For most of the day Cartman kept his distance. In fact, he barely showed his face until the last few minutes, which is when he decided to call Kyle into his office. The man was sitting straight in his chair, picking lint from his suit. He appeared uninterested in the conversation, but Kyle knew better. Cartman did nothing without purpose.

"It's good to have you back Broflovski."

Kyle's eyebrows raised. "You must have really missed me if you're calling me by a name and not an insult."

"Don't be silly, Jew, I just wanted to show some respect for what you did."

"What I did?" Kyle tried to recall what that could be.

"Rescuing your man and all, that took balls."

Kyle felt a little warm at the compliment, but then confused, "Wait, how do you even know that?"

"Do you even watch the news?"

Kyle realized that had been a dumb question. He hadn't talked with any reporters, wishing to keep the story as hush hush as possible, but of course _some_ information would be released. Stan had even warned him as much.

"Now get out of my office before I take back that raise."

Kyle turned to go but then quickly pivoted. "Raise?"

"What is normally known as an increase in your paycheck, yes." Cartman rolled his eyes, moving his hands to drum on his desk.

"When? Why?"

"Just now and because."

Kyle arched an eyebrow. He wasn't upset by the thought of a raise, but it was too out of the blue. He was worried accepting it without question would come back to bite him.

Cartman sighed, "Because you probably deserved it months ago after all that overtime but I was too stubborn to give it to you. You've earned it. Now get out of my office, daywalker."

Kyle felt pretty stunned as he left the building. _Wow, a raise. Hell must have frozen over._

 **Monday, April 6** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Kenny stepped off the bus closest to Caffeine Bliss. It was the bus he had always taken, only this time he had to transfer at the plaza because of where Stan lived. Kyle had offered to drive him to work, but it would have made his already long commute longer. That, and Kenny was desperate for normality and independence. Both Stan and Kyle were doing their best, but their best was a bit smothering.

Kenny had been in contact with Tweek arranging for his return to work, and today was his first day back. He was nervous about returning, a little ashamed, but he was welcomed back with bright smiles and a fresh out of the oven cinnamon roll from Bebe.

"You look like you could eat more," she winked at him as she set the plate down.

"But my shift is starting."

"Nonsense," Tweek said as he set down a cup of coffee, the steam rising pleasantly. "Just take a minute for yourself."

Kenny wanted to protest, but their warm smiles had him sinking into the available booth. He hadn't wanted breakfast, but now that he was presented with food his mouth watered. He slowly tore the warm roll apart, its frosting oozing and sticking to his fingers. He allowed himself to breathe in the sent of the shop, the familiar hum of the espresso machine, and the soft clatter of both Bebe and Tweek preparing for the day. The place smelled sweet, nearly as sweet as the employees. He was happy to be back with them, a part of their team again.

As soon as he started working Kenny fell back into routine. Only difference was now he had to force his smiles, because they wouldn't come naturally, and he had to remind himself to engage customers in platitudes. It was hard at first. He was sure he was coming off as unfriendly despite his best efforts. Then there were the regulars who rejoiced in his return. He tried not to flinch back from their gazes and their voiced sympathies. Most knew what happened from the news. He didn't answer their questions, and when it became too much Tweek would step in. Tweek, the nervous jittery man, was still brave enough to shield Kenny from the curious old ladies.

 _I've hit new lows._

"C-cheer up." Tweek came to retrieve him from the back of the shop. "They mean well. It's GAH just cause they like you."

Throughout the rest of the morning Kenny still got curious questions. It was awkward, but he powered through it. It was just after 10 a.m. when the door jingled and a familiar face stepped in. Kenny found himself smiling as Ike, dressed in a techno band T-shirt and ripped jeans, made his way over to the counter.

"Mocha freezer with whip cream and drizzled chocolate."

Kenny couldn't help but smirk, "You came all the way to the city for coffee?"

Ike leaned his hip against the counter. "I actually came here to see you. The coffee is just because I had to get up hell'a early to drive here."

Kenny tilted his head, confused. He knew Ike was aware of his start date, but never expected the boy to make an appearance. "Something up?"

"Not really," Ike looked around the cafe. It was pretty dead in there right now. "When's your lunch break?"

"Not for another couple of hours," Kenny said after regarding the clock. "I have it planned out to mach Kyle's."

"Ah," Ike looked unimpressed. "Well what about a normal break?"

Kenny looked over his shoulder at Tweek who was nervously cleaning dishes. It appeared he was listening, through trying not to make that obvious. Kenny caught his eye, prompting him to say, "In a-another ten minutes."

Kenny turned back to Ike, "You heard him."

"I'll wait." Ike took a seat at a table closest to the register.

As Kenny went to work preparing the drink, he could feel the boy's gaze following him. It wasn't a burning gaze, or a pitying one. It was just there. As the ice was being blended Kenny peeked out to see if Ike was still watching. He was. A squirt of whip cream and one drizzle of chocolate sauce later, Kenny was delivering the coffee.

"My treat."

Ike didn't argue, instead offering a small smile and "thanks."

Kenny didn't have time to ponder Ike's presence. As soon as he delivered the drink there was another customer needing his attention. Fulfilling the order kept him busy until Tweek told him, "You're good."

Kenny slipped off his apron and draped it on the mounted hook in the back. As he left his post Tweek took over at the front counter. When he went to join Ike though, he noticed the boy had moved to a booth closer to the front of the shop. With each step closer Kenny felt like his feet were made of lead. He tried to calm the fluttering sensation in his lower stomach.

He plopped into the booth opposite Ike, sinking into the cushion. Sitting this way, Kenny realized once again how much taller the kid was.

Ike waited a few moments, seeming to gather himself, before he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. He presented it to Kenny, who realized quickly it was a plain cardboard jewelry box. When Kenny didn't grab for it, Ike set it down right in front of him. "I know your birthday was March 22, but this was the first time I had a good chance to give it to you."

"You didn't need to get me anything," said Kenny automatically as he wondered what Ike meant by a good chance. _He helped us move and hung around after, why had then not worked?_

"I know," the boy huffed. "You should learn how to accept gifts graciously."

"You're probably right," Kenny cracked a smile. As he made to open the box, he could feel Ike shift across the way. Inside the box on a bed of cotton was a plain gold band. It was pretty obviously a wedding ring. Looking up, Ike had turned red. The sight made Kenny's own face heat up, empathetic to the boy's embarrassment. Most likely.

"It's not what you're thinking."

Kenny looked back down at the ring. It was rather small, clearly a woman's ring. It was cold to the touch and inside was an engraving in cursive scrawl. It took Kenny a second to read it. "To my baby for having my baby."

He gave Ike a hard, unblinking stare. Ike, rolled his eyes, reached across the table and rotated the ring pinched between Kenny's fingers. After the engraving there was the initials SM.

Kenny's eyes fell back to Ike, "Stan Marsh?"

Ike's eyes jumped wide then narrowed as he sat back down in his seat. "No, that's your mom's wedding ring. I found it when I was searching for you. It was about the only thing information I got from your old foster home." Ike took a sip of his coffee before adding. "I made sure it was the real deal since it came from a pawn shop."

"Pawn shop?"

Ike shifted in his seat. "It's not worth much so it hadn't been melted down yet, that and the guy said he kept it around for the funny engraving. I thought you might like to have it..."

Kenny fingered the ring some more, trying to picture his mother and father. He was still unsure of what to say to Ike, but this time because the gift was so thoughtful. Neither of them said anything as Kenny took his time to get the words out. "I'm not sure what to say besides thank you."

"That's the normal response to birthday gifts," Ike said with a smirk.

Kenny reach behind his neck and unclasped his locket. He pulled the chain forward and slipped the ring on it before securing it back in place.

"Did Kyle give you that?" Ike was pointing at the locket.

"Yeah, said it was an heirloom. I feel nervous about wearing it since it might get broken, but Kyle insisted." Kenny brushed at his hair. The blonde strands now hung closer to his ears since it was cut, and it tickled his neck because of the unfamiliar sensation.

"Hey, is that–" Ike stood and stretched across the table once more. He reached for Kenny, who remained still, and brushed back some of the hair, tucking it behind Kenny's ear. He beamed, "You're wearing it."

"Oh," Kenny reached up to trace the cuff, brushing Ike's fingers as they retreated. "Yeah. I've kept it on since Christmas. It helped to keep me grounded when I was...gone."

Pain flashed across Ike's face, his features crinkling, eyes cast down.

Kenny tried to change the topic, "I'd been meaning to ask why an ear cuff. I've never worn something like this before."

"I thought it would look good on you. And I was right," His words were light but he seemed pleased. "I should probably get outta here."

"Sure you don't want to stick around and hang out with us after work?"

"Maybe some other time."

Kenny felt sad at the thought of Ike leaving so soon, especially since the boy always had a way of making him smile. "At least stay until my break is over."

"That I can do."

They didn't say much, just sat there together as Ike sipped on his coffee and inquired about what it was like living with Stan and Kyle. Kenny tried not to complain, because in the grand scheme of things life was amazing. He was lucky, and he knew it, so he didn't feel good about voicing a complaint. But he knew Ike wouldn't judge him for it, so he admitted that sometimes he felt like a third wheel because of how insync the two of them were.

"I'm not surprised, it was always like that growing up too."

Kenny's break time was almost over, but looking at his phone—the one from Christmas he only just got acquainted with—reminded him of something.

"Before I forget, I've been meaning to give this to you." Kenny scrolled through his contact list, explaining, "My number. I thought it would be good to have each other's."

Kyle had Karen's, so it would be just like that.

Ike whipped out his phone and saved the number, Kenny doing the same with Ike's information. The number appeared at the top of his list, a picture of Karen smiling below it. "Hey, can I take a picture of you for my contacts?"

Ike reluctantly agreed, though he refused to look at the camera. Instead he directed his gaze out the window, hand cupped in his palm, fingers curled. Kenny snapped the picture, satisfied with the first one. "Fair is fair, would you like one of me?"

"Nah, I already have one."

"What? Really?" Kenny was surprised. "When did you take it? Can I see?"

Ike stuck out his tongue before he stepped out of the booth and skipping away, retreating from Kenny's reach. Kenny watched, dumbfounded, as he gave a quick wave and was out the door. _Slippery bastard._ Seconds later Kenny's phone buzzed to life. He looked down at the text from Ike only to see his own face. His eyes were closed, his cheek pressed against the back of Stan's faux leather couch. He had to admit he looked peaceful. It was a good photo, but the fact that it had been on Ike's phone for no other purpose than just to have it made Kenny feel self conscious. Was it possible Ike had taken other candid photos? He would have to ask next time he saw the boy.

Kenny got back to work after that. Under his apron and shirt he could still finger the ring and locket. His parents had fought a bunch, he remember how his dad liked booze more than game night, but despite the arguments his parents still loved each other. At least, child Kenny always imagined so. He hadn't allowed himself to think about his family much, but in light of Dale's arrest, he found himself thinking back to them more and more. The ring only fueled his thoughts.

A blur of motion passed by Kenny's eyes. "Are you okay?

"Huh?" Standing in front of Kenny was Kyle, the man's brows knit in worry. "Sorry, just thinking." Kenny smiled at him. What would you like?"

"Lunch?"

"Oh. Oh? It's that time already? Give me a minute."

 **Thursday, April 9** Year 1

 **Kyle**

It was obvious Kenny wasn't okay, but Kyle had no idea how to help him. At work the blonde was almost his usual self, but his smiles never reached his eyes. At home he was fairly normal, filled with playful banter and witty remarks. Sometimes anyways. Sometimes he made requests, though rarely. Tonight he'd asked for pizza for dinner, which Kyle picked up before grabbing Kenny from work. Stan was coming home late tonight, so they went ahead and ate without him. Kenny couldn't stop talking about how amazing pizza was. Kyle thought it was a little greasy, but what was a little grease to make the blonde happy?

When Stan came home he had a colorful bucket tucked under his arm. Kyle followed him to the kitchen, curious about what he had.

"There were still leftovers from Easter so the chief sent us each home with some." Stan wiggled the plastic bucket with colorful flowers on it. "Want some?"

Kenny joined them around the table, looking into the bucket with them. Kyle spotted a chocolate bunny, some small chocolate eggs, malt balls, peeps, two types of jelly beans and smarties. All the candies representative of the holiday.

"Dibs on the rabbit," said Kyle, knowing that Stan would never have the heart to eat it. "What do y-"

In the next second Kenny was running off, hand covering his mouth. Kyle tried to follow him to the bathroom but he got to the door and hesitated. From the open door sounds of retching permeated the hallway.

Stan was only a second behind Kyle. "Is he okay?"

Kyle just stared at the bathroom entrance, his good hand hovering. "Maybe the smell of chocolate was just too much for him."

"It's not like he's sick or pregnant."

Kyle bit his bottom lip, trying to think of what could have triggered that response. If it had been the pizza, wouldn't he feel sick too? "Maybe something was off about the pizza, but normally food poisoning doesn't kick in until hours later, and I still feel fine."

The toilet was flushed and the faucet came to life with a spray of water. When the blonde emerged he told the others he was fine, brushing away their concern. Kyle watched him enter the bedroom, the door closing behind him. Sensing he needed time by himself, Kyle left him alone. To occupy his time he joined Stan in the kitchen, sitting with him while he ate leftover pizza and talked about work. Stan always had the best work stories to tell.

"So I get called out for a domestic dispute case involving a couple that's notorious for calling 911 on each other. This time we get there and the wife was using a mounted swordfish to attack him. She hadn't actually hit him yet, but she was sure trying."

"Did you arrest her?"

"Yeah, we had to take her with us. No matter how silly it is, attempted assault is attempted assault."

Kenny never didn't show his face again that night. Kyle hung out with Stan watching TV before taking his shower and heading to bed. When he entered the room he could see the lump of blankets stir, cowering into a tighter ball. Kyle regretted not checking on Kenny sooner, or at all. Most the time he'd be pushed away, or Kenny would be too embarrassed to ask for help, but that didn't mean Kyle couldn't try harder.

"Want to talk about it?" Kyle asked as he crawled onto his side of the bed.

Kenny's voice was muffled, but Kyle heard it well enough. "Malt balls."

 _Oh. I can't believe I didn't think of that._

Kyle didn't say anything after that. He just wrapped his good arm around Kenny and tried to comfort him. As far as he could tell Kenny hadn't been crying. Most likely he had been reliving the painful memories. Kyle squeezed him tighter, trying to transmit all his love to Kenny.

That night Kyle woke up to Kenny flailing in his sleep. He tried to shake the smaller man awake but the motion startled Kenny's fight or flight response. He fought against Kyle before Kyle was able to wake him verbally. Kenny blinked at him through the darkness, eyes and brain taking a moment to register, before abruptly turning over and going back to sleep.

 _How can I help him? He's already turned down counseling and therapy. He's talked about it, a bit, but his nightmares are persisting. I know time heals all wounds… how long will he have to live like this?_


	24. Moving Forward

Chapter 24: Moving Forward

 **Thursday, April 16** Year 1

 **Kyle**

The letter was grasped tightly in Kyle's good hand. He'd read over the summons twice, because the first time he barely registered the words. He was being summoned by a county prosecutor to prepare testimony against Darrell Valley. The trial would be a ways off, potentially years, but Darrell was locked behind bars until then. Kyle had seen a similar letter addressed to Kenny, but he'd left it for the blonde to see.

Right now he was riding with Stan to the closest hospital to get his cast removed. Ever since he started working again he'd been driving. His arm stopped hurting ages ago, so Stan driving him today was just formality.

"Stop scowling, you know they just want to make sure everything healed properly."

"Kenny got to work today."

"You're just whining because you'll miss lunch with him."

The redhead took interest in the cars outside his window, not denying the man's observation. Stan was dressed casually for once, khakis and a fitted blue T-shirt. Both of them had brought their jackets just in case, but the weather was turning out to be perfect.

"You didn't have to take a day off to drive me."

"I wanted to." Stan spared him a quick glance. "Just like how I wanted to celebrate with a trip to the movies tonight."

Stan expertly maneuvered them into the next lane, a tight fit between a muscle car and a motorcycle. Out of everyone Kyle knew, Stan was the best driver. One might assume that had to do with him being a cop, but Kyle had seen other officers drive nearly as bad as drunks. It wasn't that they didn't know what they were doing, just they liked to cut corners to get places faster. Not Stan though.

Because it was Stan it was easy for Kyle to sit back and relax.

After signing in at the clinic, because he really only needed a checkup and a doctor's OK to take the sling off for good, both men made their way to the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Kyle settled in for a long boring wait but a nurse called for him within minutes of being there.

"I can just wait out here." Stan said as the nurse waited patiently to escort Kyle to his room.

"Nonsense. You dragged me here, now you have to see this through to the end."

-.-.-.-

"Ready for a good time?" Stan held open the car door so both Kenny and Kyle could slip out of the backseat.

Kyle tried not to roll his eyes. He was sling free now, doctor approved, and more than capable of opening his own door. Still, he let Stan play the gentlemen he truly was. Kenny was a step behind but their hands found each other under the cover of stars as they made their way inside.

For tonight's movie they went to the mall's theater. It was a calculated decision based on the fact that it was familiar territory for Kenny, it was close to home, and it had the best popcorn. As they approached the theater they could see a long line of people already gathered. It wasn't daunting enough to dissuade Stan from leading the way to the end of the line.

"I never thought we'd get to see Coon and Friends on the big screen," said Kyle as he eyed the promotional poster featuring all the main superheroes.

Stan shrugged. "Well it was either that or Majestic Ponies."

"I didn't say I was complaining."

"Hey," Kenny sounded indignant. "I would totally watch that movie."

"Maybe next time." Kyle pulled at their conjoined hands, moving them forward as the line shrank.

As soon as they stepped into the main lobby, tickets in hand, the aroma of buttery popcorn taunted their noses. Kyle hadn't been hungry, they'd eaten dinner before leaving, but the popcorn was hard to resist.

Stan noticed his hungry gaze, hand already fishing out his wallet, "We should get some. My treat."

"You already paid for the tickets."

"Also my treat." Stan cocked his head back and to the side. It was an action that normally looked a little intimidating and a little sexy with his police cap on. Without it, he looked confident, if not a little smug.

Kyle tried not to drool over the thought of popcorn as he allowed himself to be persuaded into the concessions line. Kenny tugged on their connection, leaning close to Kyle's ear.

"I have to pee. Be right back."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Do I look like a girl?"

 _Not since the haircut._

Kyle watched the blonde make a beeline for the restrooms. As soon as his boyfriend was out of sight he turned back to Stan who was debating the menu.

"Soda?" he inquired.

"Yeah, though make it a small. I don't want to be up all night."

"Candy?"

Kyle shoved his elbow into Stan's side, a playful gesture. He looked at the selection, no malt-balls thankfully, and settled on a few boxes. They talked about the movie as they waited for their popcorn.

"So Coon isn't much of a superhero. I mean, he'd make a better villain," Kyle said.

"From the comics he reminds me a bit of Cartman."

"Maybe that's why I don't like him."

"I thought you two were getting along better."

"We are-" Kyle paused to accept the bucket of popcorn. The two of them grabbed their haul and started for theater A. After a minute he picked up his trail of thought. "It's just weird though, like I don't understand his motive."

"Maybe he doesn't have one?"

"Unlikely."

Stan propped open the door so Kyle could get inside without worrying about spilling the popcorn and soda. They looked over the large crowd gathered to find seating in the middle closer to the front. They wouldn't have to crane their necks but the speakers would be a little too loud. A lot of people were there considering it wasn't opening night, which had been last weekend.

The previews were already playing by the time the two of them sat down.

Stan's eyes lit up as a blue furry dog bounced onto the screen, its large eyes the size of basketballs. It was a preview for a kids movie, but the man slapped Kyle's shoulder and pointed, nearly dropping all of the candy on the floor. "Look! It's Bif the blue dog. Do you remember reading those books?"

Kyle tried to think back to his childhood. "Yeah, sure. Dude, why are you so excited?"

"I loved those books. They were some of the first ones I learned to read. In the first grade during reading circles you loved choosing Bif books to read, which is probably half the reason I got so into them."

"Really? I don't remember that." Kyle found himself smiling. "Cool that it's getting a movie I guess. Are you… do you want to see it?"

"God no." Stan snorted, launching popcorn at Kyle.

The partially popped kernel got stuck in the mass of curly red hair. They were both in stitches trying to stifle their laughter when Kenny flopped down in the open seat next to Kyle.

"Thanks for waiting." The words were sarcastic, harsh.

"What?" Kyle turned to the smaller man. Kenny's frame was hunched in on itself, his arms crossed over his chest. His posture screamed "annoyed," as he flashed Kyle a look of betrayal.

"You guys left the lobby. When I figured out where you'd gone it was still a struggle to find you."

"Oh shit." Kyle was beside himself. How could they do that? Well, it had been pretty easy. "We got caught up talking and were on autopilot. I'm sorry."

"Uh-huh." Kenny rolled his eyes as he reached across Kyle's lap to retrieve the box of milk duds from Stan's. "You just wanted all the snacks for yourselves."

"You caught us." Stan said in a dramatic voice, just barely audible over the previews and commercials. "Now you get three wishes and you're immortal."

"Kyle? Can you smack him for me?"

Stan leaned away before Kyle even moved. The three continued to lightly banter until the real movie began playing. It was meant to be an action comedy, but the main character's selfishness really grated on Kyle's nerves. He liked Toolshed the most. He was a straitlaced hunk with a serious heart of gold. _Kind of like Stan, only Stan's a real hero. God, he'd look like an idiot in that costume though. Who's the actor?_

After the movie Stan rushed off to pee—that's what happens when you drink a large soda all in one go—so both Kyle and Kenny were left standing just outside the movie theater. Most of the audience had cleared out quickly, with only a few stragglers remaining like them.

"Check out that guitar." Kenny pointed across the way at a music store. It was closed, but it had a full display in the window. "Let's get a closer look."

"We should wait for Stan. As soon as he gets back we can go."

Kenny went from almost hyper to motionless in record timing. Kyle didn't think he would be that disappointed. "Right after Stan gets back we'll go. Okay?"

"It's fine. I wasn't that interested."

True to his word, Kyle took the group over to the guitar as soon as Stan joined them. Kenny glances at it only for a moment before leading them back out of the mall. Kyle was pretty sure he was still upset about being left behind in the bathroom, because the blonde was noticeably downcast on the way home.

 _I'll have to make it up to him._

 **Saturday, April 18** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Kyle and Stan were rushing to get the rest of the food out on the table when the doorbell rang. Kyle froze mid step, potato salad in hand. Across the room panic flashed across Stan's face as his own hands were balancing yellow plastic cups and buns.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Kenny set aside the balloon he was inflating, letting the air wail as it left its rubbery prison. He slinked off the couch, jostling the small balloon pile he had yet to attach to a surface.

At the door was Karen. She was done up in what their parents would have called "Sunday best." She wore a burgundy sundress and polished black shoes, her hair held back by a floral headband. Kenny wrapped her in a hug, nearly squishing the rainbow wrapped package in her hands.

"Geeze Kenny, do you maul all your guests at the door?"

Kenny looked up over his sister's shoulder to see Ike dressed in what would be deemed "inappropriate for church." Today the kid was sporting a heavy metal band T-shirt spotted in holes like Swiss cheese, held together with safety pins and miracles. His black jeans were hole free, just a little frayed on the bottom. Kenny was caught staring.

"Firkle's advice. Do I look goth?"

"You just look like you," was Kenny's immediate response.

Karen took longer to consider, her answer taking a look at the whole picture. "I don't think 'goth' can be captured with just a change of clothes. Besides, you're not wearing any eyeliner. So no, you don't look goth."

The boy bobbed his head, seeming satisfied with the responses.

Kenny led them both inside. He watched in amusement as Karen set the gift aside and rushed to Kyle's aid. They managed to save the corn cobs from all rolling off the plate in Kyle's hands, though only because Karen snatched two of them in time. Stan had already disappeared back outside where the grill was going strong. Per Kenny's request, they were having burgers. There were turkey burgers, pork burgers infused with cheese, and regular hamburgers to choose from.

"Give me a hand?" Kenny held up the remaining balloons, offering half of them to Ike.

Both of them sat on the L shaped couch puffing into balloons as quickly as they could. Then the real challenge came. Kenny climbed onto a step ladder as Ike handed up balloons to be pinned with the streamers. In the background Karen and Kyle could be heard discussing the best way to make lemonade.

"Sucks you have to decorate for your own party." Ike fed Kenny's hand another balloon, this one bright orange.

The blonde shrugged. He didn't mind helping, enjoyed it really. "I think it's fun."

"As long as you're happy."

Kenny stepped down and moved the ladder over, repeating the process. He liked the view from up there, for once taller than Ike. Kyle had warned him that Ike might not show up, busy with school and work. Ike was part of his university's IT department which also kept him busy. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

Ike rolled his shoulders, looking up at the pinned balloons instead of Kenny. "There's always time for free food."

"There's plenty of it. Stan is grilling up a storm and Kyle wouldn't stop making side dishes. Seriously, you better eat a lot. I like leftovers as much as the next guy, but this is just crazy." Kenny placed the last balloon and climbed down, admiring his work as he did so.

"He does like to go overboard."

Ike left to find Karen just as the doorbell rang again. Kenny, self appointed as the greeter, opened the door with a flourish. Damien and Bebe were the next to arrive, both wearing casual but stylish clothes. With Bebe's sunglasses they almost looked like celebrities trying to be discreet.

"Happy belated birthday!" Bebe threw herself at him, her sequin shit sticking to his sleeveless hoodie. Kenny was barely able to balance himself, one wrong move away from toppling over.

"You don't give me those kinds of hugs," Damien pouted.

"Oh hush you liar." She stuck her tongue out before skipping into the house.

Damien followed after, sharing a knowing wink with Kenny on his way in. There was no chance for Kenny to close the door because there was Butters and Cartman coming up the walkway. The blonde's arms were full of a giant stuffed wolf with a red bow around its neck. Blue eyes met blue and Butters beamed. "Happy birthday Kenny!"

The wolf was thrust into Kenny's chest. He squeezed it so it wouldn't fall on the ground where his jaw was. "This is for me?"

"We sure surprised you."

"I say he looks mortified."

Butters wilted at Cartman's small jibe. Kenny was quick to dispel those thoughts, "It's lovely! And big." He turned it so he could make eye contact with its beady gold eyes. "Um, can I ask the story behind it?"

"He's to replace Kahl. We thought you could use an upgrade," said Cartman. "You're welcome."

Butters giggled at the joke. If it was a joke. The bubbly man denied Cartman's claim, saying, "Actually, we thought you might like a cuddle buddy that wouldn't complain no matter how much you squeeze." Butter's eyes fluttered closed, his cheeks dusted red. "Cheese Poof always keeps me c-calm. A stuffed animal isn't quite the same, but we weren't sure how you'd feel about a puppy."

The stuffed animal's fur was black, its face only a few shades lighter. The legs were long and dangled from its body. It looked like the real deal, not that Kenny had ever seen a wolf in person. The wolf was nearly half the size of Kenny and it was fairly heavy to boot.

"I love him, thank you."

Kenny managed to get his guests and the gift through the door. He left the wolf on the couch where it would be comfortable and lead the guests to the backyard where everyone else had already found a place to lounge. The group hung out while Stan finished with the meat. As they were about to dish up Kyle remembered the lemonade he'd left chilling. When he returned he not only had the pitcher but Tweek and Craig in tow.

"Sorry for being late! It was my fault," Tweek had one hand clutching the hem of his green polo shirt, the other hand squeezing the life out of Craig's.

The two joined the mingling, meeting Cartman and Butters for the first time. The two couples clashes, mostly Cartman becoming indignant at Craig's flipped bird and both their blonde boyfriends trying to split them up.

Escaping the drama, Craig made his way over to the food table where Kenny was getting seconds. "I fucking hate parties. No offense"

"None taken." Kenny grabbed a bunch of grapes and set it on his plate. "Why'd you come then?"

"Tweek really wanted to be here but, well you know."

"That was sweet of you."

"Yeah, well consider it my present to you."

Kenny just smiled because it truly was a gift. Getting to spend the day with friends and family was the best present he could have.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. Cartman complained that there was no booze, but was quickly shot down by Kyle. They played a few lawn games, eventually all of them getting defeated by Stan in frisbee. It was kind of Damien's fault for making things competitive, but they all had a good time. Or at least they looked like they did. Kenny even got to proudly introduce Karen to all of his friends. It was nice not having to fee ashamed of his life. And he could tell Karen was ecstatic to formally meet some of the people she'd met at the hospital.

Kenny finished escorting Karen out when he stumbled into Kyle and Ike have a small argument at the edge of the porch.

"Here, you can give him this."

"Not necessary."

"But you should give him a gift!" Kyle's voice was strained.

Kenny leaned over the railing and ruffled Kyle's hair. Another height difference novelty. "Calm yourself oh fiery one, Ike already gave me a present. Not that he was obligated to in the first place."

Kyle looked up. "He did?" Kyle looked back at his brother, rolling his eyes. "Why didn't you just say that?"

The boy's normally stoic expression morphed into exasperation. "How do you put up with this?" He gestured to Kyle.

"Love and hugs?" Kenny supplied.

"Oh, I'll give you something to put up with." Kyle started chasing Ike, who immediately fled around the side of the house. Hollers and shrieks could be head before angry shouts became muffled laughter.

"Do I even want to know?" Stan was carrying a plate of leftovers back to the kitchen.

"Probably not."

 **Tuesday, May 5** Year 1

With Tweek at the front counter Kenny had been left to clean and tidy. After he had the tables sparkling, the floor swept and the glass windows wiped down, he thought he'd help Bebe with rolling out the dough. It was a fairly mindless task but still a lot of work, and she always appreciated the help. It took them nearly an hour before all of the pastries were either prepared to bake or already in the oven. They just had the last few dishes to wash and put away now. Kenny watched as Bebe cleaned the rolling pins, her stomach pressing into the basin more than it used to.

"Hey Bebe, you're starting to get a little pudgy in the center. You may want to cut back on the taste tests."

She turned to him, eyes wide but furious. "Shut up!"

He managed to dodge the wooden spoon she chucked at him before escaping out of the kitchen and into the safety of the public eye. No horseplay in the front of the shop! His next shift at the counter wasn't for another ten minutes, so in relative privacy he whipped out his phone to text Kyle. The redhead rarely answered during work hours, but Kenny liked to leave him messages for when he could check.

After unlocking his phone he noticed there was a text from Ike. It read, 'Here's some sound advice, never be the IT guy. It's not worth the pay.'

'Duly noted. What happened?'

'One of the English professors doesn't know how to work the classroom projector. Claimed it was broken and requested it be fixed. I traveled across campus to find out she needed to connect the video cable to her laptop.'

'Sounds frustrating. What did she say when you showed her how easy it was?'

'She complained about response time and how it ruined her lecture.'

'That's obviously untrue. I'm sorry you had to be on the receiving end of that.' Kenny added a frown-y face for good measure.

'Tell me something to cheer me up?'

Kenny was at a loss for ideas, so he just went with the first thing he thought of. 'I got to help Bebe bake today. Working on her cinnamon rolls.'

'Learn the recipe yet?'

'I know it, but the trick is in technique.' Kenny had watched her make them at least a dozen times now. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to recreate them perfectly.

'Bake me some. That would make me happy.'

'Maybe someday, but obviously that's not happening now.'

'I'll hold you to that. Instead you should send me a picture.'

'Of the rolls?'

'Of you, obviously.' It was easy to hear Ike's voice through his texts. Kenny could even picture the smirk.

'Why?' Kenny sent the text and immediately moved to an area with natural lighting. He held his phone up and snapped a picture. It wasn't the best photo, the frame was crooked and his apron was covered in flour. He was smiling though so it wasn't all bad. Kenny sent the photo before reading Ike's last response.

'It could help.' A second later a new text from Ike said, 'Happiness restored at 100%. You should probably clean up though.'

'Good idea, don't want to track flour everywhere. I did just clean.'

'Actually, I was thinking it was illegal to be that cute.' A rapid second text said, 'I didn't think that through before sending it.' Followed by, 'I don't know where that even came from.'

Kenny tried not to laugh as he typed out, 'Chill. You hurt my manly pride a little but I'm not upset you called me cute.'

A few seconds passed and Kenny wondered if that was the end of the conversation. Then his phone buzzed and there was a picture of Ike with one of those camera filters. His face was slightly obscured by fuzzy black dog ears and a snout. The photo was followed by the caption, 'You can call me cute back.'

Kenny nearly died laughing. He hunched over, hands clamping down over his lips as he tried to stifle the laughter. He gasped for breath, wheezing. It was really too much seeing Ike look so silly. He didn't have the heart to tell the boy as much, instead he replied, 'Fair warning, I'm saving that.'

'Go ahead. But I'm using yours as my lock screen.'

'Turnabout is fair play.'

'You wouldn't.' A second later Ike sent another message. 'You probably shouldn't.'

'I was only joking, but being told not to only makes me want to do it more.' Kenny waited a minute before letting Ike off the hook. Currently his lock screen was a photo of him and Kyle, and there was no way he planned on replacing it. This particular picture was taken by Stan, both Kenny and Kyle cuddled together on the bench in the backyard. It was one of Kenny's favorite pictures of them together. He only had a few though, so it wasn't tough competition.

'I'll just keep it safe in my Ike folder where no one else can see it. You're welcome.' Kenny texted. 'I have to get back to work now. Hope your day gets better.'

'Already did.'

Kenny put his phone away, stowing it in his back pocket.

"What's Kyle up to?"

Kenny nearly jumped out of his skin, hand flying to cover his heart. He hadn't heard Bebe come out of the kitchen and thought he was alone in the back. She didn't look upset anymore so he had no reason to run. As soon as he'd calmed down he answered her. "I imagine he's working hard."

"You can't fool me," She bat her long eyelashes at him, her lips pulled back in a smug, knowing grin. "Were you sexting?"

Kenny had heard the term before, but it took him a moment to process her question. He sputtered, face burning red. He would never do something like that during work hours. More importantly, "That was Ike! Kid had a rough time at work so I was trying to cheer him up."

"You're shitting me." She genuinely looked surprised. "So no sexting?"

"Of course not!" Kenny fled her inquiries and took over his role at the front counter. Tweek looked frazzled as usual, thanking Kenny as he simultaneously reached for his own mug of coffee.

 **Saturday, May 9** Year 1

This Saturday was a particularly weird one. Kenny found himself with Kyle visiting Cartman and Butters. They had been invited over for dinner by formal invitations with Hello Kitten stickers plastered on the front. _Oh to have seen the look on Kyle's and Cartman's face when they were delivered._

"We're here." Kyle parked and they both climbed out to see a quaint suburban house. The building was painted bright yellow, a white trim and grey roof giving it a classic feel. The entire property was surrounded by a white picket fence, that wasn't just for show as Cheese Poof bounded across the grass to me them.

"Hello to you too," Kyle bent down to pet him and instead got half a dozen doggie kisses.

"I think he likes you."

"I bet he likes everyone, just like his owner." Kyle was able to pull away only to have the golden retriever escort them to the door where Butters was waiting.

"Glad you fellas could make it!" Butter said once everyone was inside. "Welcome to our home."

Kenny wasn't sure what he was expecting for their home. From what he knew of both Cartman and Butters, their personalities really clashed. Butters was optimism incarnate, Cartman the definition of cynicism. Their home though, it worked.

All of the furniture was mismatched, the recliner and sofa clearly well loved with patches of faded fabric. The end tables had coasters, the furniture had lace doily like things on the back of them and the walls were covered in framed photos of the couple. The curtains were made from yellow checkered fabric, and there was a plant in every window. The focus of the room was the large entertainment system that put Stan's to shame. They appeared to own every gaming system out there, with a filled game library for each one. Kenny tried not to feel envious. There was a bed for Cheese Poof near the foot of the recliner, dog toys scattered about the room. Kenny could see cutesy knick knacks, like bunny figurines and an out of place turtle lamp.

"Honey, you let the daywalker in?" Cartmen wined as he joined them in the living room. He was holding a long carrying case.

Butter smiled through the complaint and clapped his hands together. "Oh good, you found it." To Kenny and Kyle he asked, "How does a round of croquet before dinner sound?"

"I want to be on Kinny's team." Cartman declared as soon as the course was set up.

"What? No way fa-" Kyle stopped and started over. "Why would he team up with you?"

Cartman slung an arm around Kenny, pulling the smaller man close. "I can tell a winner when I see one. Join me Kenny and victory will be ours."

"I've never played the game before."

"Oh it's real easy, we can teach you," said Butters as he pulled out the mallets. "What color do you want?"

Kyle took green, Kenny orange, Cartman red and Butters blue. Butters read off the rules and did a few demonstrations before the game actually got underway. Both Cartman and Butters showed the skill level of people who often played. Kyle approached the game with reasoning and science, figuring out the best angles to hit the ball and what portions of the yard to avoid. Kenny's experience was a lot more frustrating. He could feel his impatience getting to him, and despite knowing that was making things worse, he still struggled to keep his cool.

"Oh wow, look at that bald eagle!" Cartman pointed high above them the same time Kenny hit his ball. It rolled, sloping away from the intended wicket. Before Kenny's very eyes, Cartman tapped the ball through the hoop. Noticing his audience, the man held an index finger over his shit-eating grin.

"I don't see anything." Kyle said, eyes suspiciously staring Cartman down, whose face had become blank.

"You were just too slow," Cartman argued.

"Aww, we missed it."

Kenny wanted to point out how his ball had been moved. But the opportunity was lost as soon as Butters congratulated him on the hit. The game progressed in similar fashion, Cartman cheating to give his team advantages. Kenny would have spoken up the second or third time, but it was adorable seeing how frustrated Kyle was becoming. _I should feel bad, but his temper is such a rare sight._

"And that's our win." Cartman declared, arms thrown up in their air to high five Kenny.

"That's because you cheated!" Kyle pointed a finger at Cartman.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Kyle's mouth opened and closed several times. It snapped shut and he stormed off back into the house. Butters chased after him.

"Don't be such a sore loser Kahl!"

When it was just the two of them outside, Kenny said, "I can't believe you did that."

"You're my accomplice so if I go down so do you."

"Why do you like to antagonize him so much?" Kenny had always questioned the rivalry.

"It's like poking at a kitten. It's fun to watch him hiss and throw a fit." Cartman turned to Kenny, his own eyebrows raised. "Don't you like to heckle him?"

"No. He's my boyfriend. That would be a dick move."

Cartman shrugged, "Your loss."

Inside they found Butters showing Kyle a bucket list of all the things he and Cartman wanted to do. One item was to adopt a kid, another was to start a larping group in the city. The one Butters was currently gushing about was wanting to travel the world. Apparently Cartman knew German pretty fluently, so they wanted to start there.

"We plan to go everywhere though," Butters assured them. "With Cheese Poof of course."

Hearing his name, the dog came over to Kyle and Butters, winding himself between their legs like a figure eight in ice skating.

"They don't want to hear about that stuff."

"Oh no, I'm quite interested in the fact you want to enter a male swimsuit contest." There was a glint in Kyle's eyes.

Kenny decided to help Butters defuse the situation and asked after dinner. The meal was relatively peaceful, considering Cartman and Kyle sat across from one another. No one flung lasagna, no one dueled with bread sticks. There were a few insults, a few backhanded compliments, but overall it was pretty peaceful. After Kenny helped Butters with the dishes, they all gathered around the TV to watch a comedian's skit. Kenny thought the jokes were decent, Butters laughed at everything, Cartman only laughed at the crude jokes, and according to Kyle most of it wasn't funny but insulting. Despite the claim, Kenny could feel Kyle's laughter reverberate through his chest, which Kenny was pressed into as they cuddled on the small couch. _He likes the same jokes as Cartman. No wonder he refuses to laugh._

By the time the two were leaving, the 8 o'clock news was playing.

The news anchor began the segment by saying, "Another startling eyewitness report reveals the true dangers of our city's homeless problem."

The scene changed to one of the reporters on scene outside The Place of Charity, with people milling outside of the building. They were all homeless, evident by their grubby clothes and the backpacks filled with all their worldly possessions.

"Yesterday a man was attacked outside The Place of Charity on his way home from work. While the police were called, the vagrant responsible ran off. This is the just one of many violent cases we've seen as the homeless population rises. The Mayor has called for organizations like The Place-" Cartman used a remote to mute the TV.

Butters was seeing Kenny and Kyle to the door, once again thanking them for coming, "Be careful on your way home. It's becoming a real madhouse out there."

 _I'll say._

 **Monday, May 18** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Kyle glowered at his step-brother standing on the welcome mat of Stan's home, duffle bag slung over his shoulder and laptop tucked under his right arm. It was pushing 10 p.m. and everyone in the house was preparing for bed. It was too late in the day for him to be dealing with people. "What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like? I've come to visit."

"Look, I know you're used to dropping by my apartment unannounced, but this isn't really my house so you can't just barge in here like this."

"Who's at the door?"

Kyle felt more than saw Stan step up behind him. Stan's voice was soft but warm on the back of his ear. "Ike, what brings you to our neighborhood?"

"Hi Stan. Can I stay here for a few days?"

"Sure thing."

Kyle whipped his head around to glare at his best friend. The officer was already dressed down for the night, blue plaid PJs and an old super hero T-shirt. The man shrugged, his smile care free and nonplussed.

"What?"

"You're too nice." Oh course Kyle wouldn't send Ike away, but a lecture about asking for permission would have been well placed.

Stan just laughed as he held the door open more so Ike could squeeze through. The boy shuffled in and carefully set his items down by the couch.

"I apologize for my sudden appearance," said Ike.

Kyle didn't think he sounded sorry at all, but he knew his brother probably had a good reason for stopping by like this. He examined Ike as he pulled out his laptop. He looked like he had been getting enough sleep, his hair was in order, and he didn't look like he was stressed. Then again, Ike hardly ever showed his emotions. He was a lot easier to handle as a kid, but not by much.

"I can feel you staring at me," Ike looked up from the loading screen. "You want to know why I'm here."

Kyle didn't think he needed to say anything. Of course he wanted to know and Ike already knew that. Stan had wandered off back to his bedroom, willing to welcome people but too tired to put up with them.

"Annabelle and I split up, back to just friends," said Ike as he typed his password into his laptop.

"Oh Ike," Kyle suddenly felt awful for ever being grumpy. His little brother needed him right now. He walked over to comfort the boy but his hug was met with a shrug of indifference. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Kyle recalled their previous dozens of conversations about relationships. Ike had let it slip once that he found someone special, "the one." If that was Annabelle then he was sure Ike was hurting, but the boy didn't say any more as he began working on his laptop. Kyle decided the best thing to do was to let it go. If he wanted to talk he'd talk. Instead of trying to pry out answers, Kyle went to the kitchen to get himself some tea. He called out, "Need anything?"

"Nah. Thanks though."

Kyle began heating water then selected a decaffeinated tea. He didn't want to stay up too late, but he did want to visit with Ike before sleeping. It was part of his big brother responsibilities, which he cherished. When he fist moved away for college Kyle wasn't sure how many more moments like this they'd be able to share. He was thankful they still lived close enough to visit each another. _Though I rarely go to see him. I should do that more.  
_

From the living room came a steady stream of clicking and clacking as Ike typed. The sound was nearly rhythmic until it abruptly stopped and Kyle could hear a drawn out sigh. _He must be more upset then he's letting on._

"Kyle, have you seen the new bottle of shampoo?" Kenny's voice drifted in from the living room. "Oh, hey Ike."

"Sup."

The blonde peeked into the kitchen, grabbing Kyle's attention. His hair was wet, plastered to his head. He was clutching a green towel around his hips. Droplets of water rolled down his pale skin and every where he walked he left a wet footprint. He gave Kyle a cheeky grin, one that hadn't been seen for so long that Kyle thought the nightmares stole it.

"Shampoo?" Kenny asked again.

"It should be under the sink in the bathroom."

"Well it's not."

"Maybe we're out?"

"I thought we just got some though," Kenny huffed.

Ike approached the two of them, holding out a red bottle,"You can borrow mine, if you'd like."

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver," said Kenny as he took the offered item into his free hand. He leaned over, planting a quick kiss on Kyle's lips, before disappearing back towards the bathroom.

Kyle had recognized the bottle immediately, New Spices. "You still use that stuff?"

Ike raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with New Spices?"

Kyle wrinkled his nose and sighed.

Ike laughed, "Don't want your boyfriend to smell like a man?"

"No," Kyle turned his attention back to making tea. "I don't want my boyfriend to smell like you."

The only sound in the room was the water finally coming to boil. Kyle looked over his shoulder, expecting to see that Ike had gone back to his laptop. But his brother was still there, his bluish green eyes staring into Kyle's umber ones. They both just stared. Kyle wondered if Ike was waiting for a punchline that would never come, or if he was planning to share his feelings on the breakup. Whatever it was, whatever it had been, the moment was ruined when the kettle started whistling.

 **Tuesday, May 19** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Kenny was sent home early today, business slow and not requiring all hands on deck. He didn't mind leaving early. One of the customers that came in sort of looked like Dale. Bebe was force to take over as he fled to the bathroom. He was so ashamed for running he nearly stayed hidden longer. It was Tweek's encouraging words that helped him return to work. He wondered if he was really being sent home because of that and not because of the customer count.

During the bus trip back to Stan's neighborhood he messaged Kyle letting him know their lunch plans were off. Of course Kyle was worried about him, but he was fine now. _I will be fine._

As soon as Kenny got through the door he saw Ike had made himself at home. The boy's feet were planted firmly on the couch, his head resting on one of the arms. His laptop was precariously balanced on his knees as he pounded away on it. Beside the foot of the couch was a soda and bag of chips. Ike sat up straighter as Kenny made his way inside.

"You're home early."

"Slow day." Kenny grabbed his own soda out of the refrigerator and plopped himself down on the furthest end of the L shaped couch, leaving plenty of room for Ike's sprawl. He sat there relaxing, thankful that Ike didn't question him further. All tension left his body and he was able to relax into the cushion.

"Kyle told me you're here because you broke up with your girlfriend." Kenny watched as Ike's hands stilled, hovering above the keys. "So what's the truth?"

"I had some thinking I needed to do so I thought the change of scenery would help. I don't plan on staying long though."

"Why couldn't you tell that to Kyle?"

Ike looked up from his work. "Have you met him? He'd want to pick my brain and try to help. As much as I appreciate that aspect of his personality that's not what I need right now."

Kenny nodded in understanding. Kyle did like to be part of the solution.

"How do you feel about my brother?"

Kenny wasn't sure if this question was just a deflection, but he played along. "You've asked me before."

"And I want an update."

Kenny closed his eyes, picturing his redheaded boyfriend. "I love him. Without him my life would be nothing, he's very special to me."

"I feel that way about him too." Ike ran a hand through his short hair, his other hand keeping the laptop from falling. "What I'm saying is that those are feelings anyone can have about him. What makes yours so special?"

Kenny thought about it. Thought about all the precious moment he shared with Kyle. But they were only possible because of Kyle's efforts to meet him. It was Kyle who brought them together, and kept them together. _He's everything to me, but am I to him? What have I contributed to this relationship? All I've done is drag everyone into my problems._

'Whap!' A pillow smacked into the side of Kenny's head before falling harmlessly to the floor.

"Whatever you're doing stop that." Ike berated him. "And don't deny it. I'm not blind."

"I'm sorry, what was the question again?"

"Forget it." Ike sat up and scooted closer. He offered out his laptop so Kenny could see what was on the screen. "Check out this website I'm building for class. Not only did we have to code the HTML and CSS, but it needs to have three unique programs that run on specific prompts."

Kenny looked at the page of the website, its background was steel grey and it had a minimalist navigation menu. "I don't know anything about what you just said."

Ike beamed, clearly in his element. "No worries, I'll show you!"

 **Wednesday, May 27** Year 1

The pathway to the courthouse was a landscaper's paradise. Trees lined each of the walkways, branches covered in blossoms. There was a chest high hedge that wrapped around the base of the three story structure, with patches of flowers all throughout the lawn. Two fountains were placed on each side, also surrounded by flowers. Kenny stopped to admire the tulips, remembering to take a picture to show Bebe. She was talking about starting a flower garden and was looking for suggestions.

"Pretty, aren't they," Kyle said as he leaned down to sniff them. Kenny sniffed one too, disappointed that they didn't have the strongest fragrance. But something in the area made the air as sweet as cotton candy.

As soon as they stepped inside the courthouse they had to pass through metal detectors. There were guards on both ends of the machine, both lacking smiles. Kenny was dubious about passing through the arches, but Kyle was able to compel him through.

"We need to go upstairs to the second floor." Kyle was reading from his phone.

They approached the already crowded elevator. Kenny's feet stopped before he could get inside. He just couldn't. Peopleing had become a lot easier, but he was already uncomfortable being in the courthouse. He didn't want to be so close that he'd probably bump in to people.

Kyle noticed his hesitance and didn't get on either. A man in a suit stopped the door from closing, a tight smile directed at them, "There's still plenty of room."

"Thank you, but we'll get the next one," Kyle said.

The door closed shut, the elevator dinging as it moved up. Before Kenny could make the request, Kyle was leading them over to the stairs.

"Sorry."

"We could use the exercise anyways." Kyle said as he rubbed circles into Kenny's back.

The second floor was quieter than the first. Hushed voiced lightly echoed down the length of the building and with each step they took there was a slight squeak. Kyle led them to a door labeled 'Prosecutor.'

"You ready?" Kyle asked, his gaze boring holes in the side of Kenny's face.

 _No. I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to hash out every detail. I don't want to talk about it. I want to forget this ever happened and move on._ Kenny took a deep breath, barely hearing Kyle's voice in the background urging him to breathe. He took another. Before coming here he assured himself he was determined to be strong. That he may have been a victim but he will rise above. He will not let Dale, Darrell, scare him anymore. _I'm a new Kenny, a stronger Kenny. I'm going to get through this and start living my life to the fullest. No more shadows chasing me. I can do this._

"Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

 **Rare Author's Note:**

This is the end of the first arc of my 50 chapter story. If you made it this far, congratulations!

I just wanted to give a shout out to Kylarileiza, Asanil and the guests who have left reviews. While I plan to write this story to completion for my own satisfaction, I will admit their support and encouragement has kept me consistently updating. You guys rock!

Which brings me to the point of this note: I've recently quit my job because of a terrible boss and am going through the transitions of getting a new job. With all of the life alterations that's happening, my updates will most likely be less frequent. I foresee it as being one chapter a week instead of two. It sucks but it's reality, at least for now.

If you are sticking around, I look forward to entertaining you for the next 26 chapters and for the progression of the Ike x Kenny relationship. Viva la slow burn!


	25. A New Chapter

Chapter 25: A New Chapter

 **Monday, June 29** Year 1

 **Stan**

It was late, an ungodly hour for ungodly crimes. The sun had set on the summer sky and the instant its rays disappeared over the horizon the night crowd sprung from every crevice imaginable. Stan drove through the downtown arteries on his regular patrol route, the street lights casting long shadows for the patrol car to pass through. For this early in the season it was unbearably hot out. Sweat gathered under Stan's collar and he could feel his skin sticking to the steering wheel. South Park, his hometown, always ran cooler since it was farther north. Still, the heat was a small price to pay for the location.

Stan loved the city. It was vibrant and full of culture. It was becoming more innovative with solar energy, they had citywide recycling, and the populace on the whole was LBGTQ+ friendly, which meant Kyle and Wendy were less likely to be attacked for holding their loved one's hand in public. The parks were well maintained, lots of people had pets, and the city encouraged its inhabitants to carpool or ride bikes to reduce carbon emissions.

It was Stan's city. But it was also the backdrop for drugs, guns and rape. As an officer of the law he was always racing off to one crime scene or another. His department was understaffed and overworked, but someone had to keep the streets safe. Or try to.

Stan hated the city.

There was too much corruption, too many lowlifes out to make a profit on the innocents. Stan wasn't part of any special homicide unit, but he was usually one of the first responders to grisly scenes. They stayed with him, all of them. But so did the good ones. Like that time he helped a little girl find her mom during a street fair, or the time he rescued an elderly woman from her mugger. He also found Kenny, or Kenny found him. Still, he'd give it all to be back in South Park where the worse riff raff were high schoolers and the local drunks. He could handle that with ease.

But this was his city and he would never leave it because someone had to wear the badge. That, and Kyle was adamant about not moving back home. Stan didn't think he could handle living so far apart. He barely survived losing Wendy. He couldn't imagine weekends without Kyle. Sure they could travel and visit, but it would drain them both.

Tonight's patrol had been like all other others. Stan and his partner, Jim, were cruising, eyes on the sides, when a dispatcher reported possible "homeless aggression." That's what they were calling it these days.

Jim grabbed the radio, buzzing through, "10-4, we're close so we can check it out."

"What is your ETA?"

Stan considered the nearest street sign, they were about ten blocks away and traffic was light. "Tell her five minutes tops."

When Stan pulled into the alley in question he knew it was going to be a long night. He grabbed for the radio off his dash and called back to the dispatcher, "We've got multiple DBs, requesting an ambulance and possible backup."

When they got out of the cruiser the first words out of Jim's mouth were, "Oh God."

 _Oh God is right._

The smell of rotting flesh clung to everything. Stan swore he could taste it, death kicking at the back of his throat. Only the hours of training he went through prevented him from spilling his guts. He joined his partner by the bodies. There were two of them, both mutilated. It would be hard to argue they were human, except the teeth didn't lie. The smiles were missing more than a few teeth, but human was human. Based off their clothes Stan assumed they were homeless. They each worse several layers of tattered garments. Beside the taller of the two bodies was a threadbare backpack.

These people obviously died a while ago. They sat in their own puddles of decay, making it clear they weren't just dropped off. It made Stan wonder who reported the homeless aggression and what exactly did they see? If these people were murdered it had to have been awhile ago.

"Wonder what got them." Jim moved closer to inspect. The bodies looked as if they were caving in on themselves. Jim pulled back one of their shirts and both he and Stan gasped.

Large chunks of flesh and muscle were missing from the person's torso. Stan checked the other body to see it in similar condition, this one's ribs were even partially exposed. It was hard to tell because of the condition of the skin, but Stan could swear he saw teeth marks.

Neither Stan nor Jim touched anything else. They secured the scene, checking for possible witnesses and tapping the area off to stop anyone from tramping through possible evidence.

Stan's phone buzzed to life. It was his work cell, which meant it could only be a few people. He pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Sir." Stan greeted Richard, the station's police chief who answered directly to the mayor.

"I heard you called for backup. What's your status?" The man's voice was gruff and uninviting, like usual.

Stan did his best to explain what he was seeing, his concerns immediately getting shot down with disinterest.

"But sir-"

"Look Marsh, we don't need to cause a panic over a couple of dead homeless. Have it cleaned up and move on."

Stan was seeing red. "Our job is to keep people safe. I'm telling you, these bodies look like someone took a bite out of them first. Their entire midsection-"

"Marsh! I will not tell you again. Leave the examination to the coroner. You and Carter wait for the ambulance then get back on patrol."

Stan hung up first, slamming his thumb down on the end call button. He was livid, but not at all surprised. No one ever gave a thought to the people living on the streets.

Jim came up beside him, slapping his shoulder. "Richard has always been like that."

"Yeah, well he's a dick."

"It's just some homeless people."

"We're cops! They're people!" Stan yelled, one step away from punching his good friend. "God."

Jim's shoulders drooped. "I know. I know. Sorry, it's, it's just the mindset around here. You know?"

Stan had to step away from Jim and the remains. He could feel the bile rise up his throat along with his anger. He didn't want to say anything he'd regret, but he was absolutely going to put his foot down. City funds be damned, the police should treat everyone equally. He couldn't help but think of Kenny. If Kyle hadn't rescued Kenny from the streets it could have been his body that Stan had to clean up.

"Are you okay Stan?"

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with."

 **Kyle**

Kenny had gone to sleep hours ago leaving Kyle with his book in the living room. He was enjoying this historical fiction novel he'd picked up a whim. He told himself it was historically fiction, but he knew better. It was a romance. He wasn't normally one to read romances, but the main character was gay and the plot intrigued him. The sex scenes were also pretty spicy, if not overly dramatic. He would switch from laughing at the description to finding himself hardening at the imagery.

He heard the handle of the front door rattle and turned to greet Stan, not at all concerned that the story's escalating plot was interrupted.

"Welc- oh, dude, you look like shit." Kyle tossed aside the book and scrambled to meet Stan halfway across the living room. Stan's face was pale, his eyes dull and withdrawn. Kyle reached out for Stan's hands, grasping his clammy digits and pulling him into better lighting. "What happened?"

"Rough night." Stan looked around, eyes falling back on Kyle's anxious face. "Kenny?"

"Went to bed already. It's late after all." Kyle smacked Stan lightly on the arm. "Don't ignore my question."

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

 _I can see that._

Whenever Stan became wound up Kyle would always try and distract him with movies, games or poorly executed jokes. But whatever this was, was clearly beyond the help of his normal lineup. This kind of look was the one Stan would get before drowning himself in booze.

"I have an idea." Kyle pulled the grumbling Stan through the kitchen where he grabbed two glass bottles of root beer from the fridge. He then proceeded to lead Stan outside to the porch bench. They both plopped down, bodies melding into wood.

"Isn't it a little late for soda?" Stan took a bottle anyways.

Kyle popped the lid on his own drink. "There's no caffeine in it."

"Shit, really?" Stan scrutinized the label. "I'll be damned. Still doesn't explain what we're doing."

"Star watching, just like old times. Only instead of stars it's light pollution because fuck us." From the corner of his eye Kyle watched his friend slowly relax. Both of them tilted their heads back and gazed at the washed out sky.

This was nice. Stan's shoulders bent down as his body shifted closer to Kyle's. Stan pointed north. "Is that a star?"

"Plane."

"Ah."

Kyle eyed him closely, watching as Stan's brow smoothed out as he continued looking up. "You going to be okay?"

Stan took a swig of his drink and sighed contently. "I am now. Thanks, I needed you."

"Always here for you."

They clicked their bottle necks together and took a swig. Kyle would ask about the problem another time, maybe when Stan broached the subject first. Most likely it had something to do with work and he knew a lot of that information was classified. Instead, he could do his best to cheer his friend on.

"Don't panic, but you have a spider on you." Stan pointed to Kyle's shoulder.

The redhead jumped and flailed, Stan laughing all along.

 **Wednesday, July 1** Year 1

 **Ike**

Music pulsed as chatter filled the background of the Gamma Sorority House. The entire living room was one giant mass of bodies pressed together like flowers in a book. There was no strobe lights, but there was underage drinking. Ike didn't care to join the strangers. He had better things to do than be a wallflower at a stupid party, but it was Filmore's idea to drag him out. College may be out for the summer but that didn't stop the parties. It just meant it was socially acceptable to not wait for the weekend.

This was stupid though. After only half an hour of suffering this soul sucking a social interaction, Ike flagged down Annie to say he was going home. His friend was shaking her hips to the music, carefree and most likely drunk. She smiled as he approached.

"Dance with me!" She shouted over the music as she tried to pull him into the motions.

He brushed her hands away, used to her antics. "I'm going home."

Her face fell and her bottom lip jutted out. "So soon?"

He just stared at her, because even when drunk she knew better. Annie was swaying pretty badly, and it wasn't her attempt at dancing.

"How drunk are you?"

She considered the question. She held up her hand, shoving three fingers into Ike's face. "This many."

The party was one of those all campus ones were people got smashed and most likely dabbed. Ike didn't care for booze, drugs or hookups, and he didn't normally judge, but he also thought this place was sketchy as fuck. Without Steven, Annie's fiancé, and without Filmore to supervise— _where the hell did he go?_ —there was no way Ike was leaving Annie.

"Let's go home together."

Annie's pout returned but she considered his outstretched hand and after a few beats she grabbed it. She was sweaty, and sparkly from body glitter, but Ike didn't mind as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Stepping outside was like breathing for the first time. Inside was muggy and hot, but the night air was cool. They started down the sidewalk heading for their house just below the campus hill. It wasn't a long walk, but in the darkness of the street lamps anything could happen. Ike had read all the articles, heard all of the horror stories of campus rape. Their campus had its own police that patrolled the area, but there were never enough of them. He was always happy to escort Annie from her night classes, and of course he made sure she was safe walking home from stupid parties like this one. Steven was good about it too, but he wasn't always around to keep an eye on her.

Annie and Ike continued holding hands as they strolled past block after block, because it was the only way she was getting home without face planting.

"Thanks for dragging me away."

"Of course."

"Did you have fun?"

"No."

She snorted. "Of course."

Their house was a two story building built in the last century. The outside paint was peeling, and the front porch had seen better days, but the rent was pretty cheap and it meant not living in the dorms.

Ike unlocked the door and helped Annie to the couch, where she proceeded to flop down on the warn cushions. The three of them pretty much lived like paupers, but that was typical for college life. Ike shuffled to the kitchen and poured a glass of filtered water. He returned to the living room where he found Annie with the TV on channel surfing.

She heard him coming though and climbed halfway across the couch to accept the drink. "Thanks, you're a peach." She took a few gulps before asking, "Wanna watch a movie with me?"

A second later Ike's phone buzzed. He took a look to see it was a text message from Filmore. He cussed both him and Annie out, calling them wimps for heading back early. Ike decided to ignore the text and closed out of the message. His eyes immediately fell onto his background image of Kenny. It was so adorable how he had flour everywhere. _Like how do you get that messy?_

"You're staring again."

"I can't help it." Ike's eyes lingered a moment longer before he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"You've got it bad."

"So bad," he agreed.

"Well?"

"We've talked about this." Ike's words were almost a growl, but his friend didn't even blink.

"We've talked about how we're not going to talk about it." She corrected him.

"And that still stands."

"Fine, continue pinning over your brother's boyfriend while watching unsatisfied from afar. But don't come whining to me when they settle down, get married and have children."

"Noooo!" Ike flung his arms around Annie, causing her to nearly spill her drink. "I want him to have my babies."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're drunk," said Annie. With her free hand she patted Ike's arm. "I know Kyle means the world to you, and you would never purposely do anything to hurt him, but if you think you have a chance why not throw your hat into the ring? I don't think it's all one-sided."

Ike pulled away, "It's not wise to take advice from a drunkard."

"You text him more than you text me." She pouted, the other insult washing off her back like Ike knew it would.

"Are you jealous?" He teased, hoping to distract her.

"He's trying to take you from me!" Annie proceeded to pretend to cry. Her acting skills were atrocious. "Who will peel the dead skin off my back when I get sunburned? Who will paint the nails on my right hand? Who will hack into my enemies social media accounts to fuck with them?"

Ike rolled his eyes. "You are, and will always be, my best friend. He's not going to replace you."

"Of course not. You don't want to fuck me."

"Annie. No." He glowered. It was clear she was hell bent on talking about it, so he did the only honorable thing to do, he retreated to his room on the second floor. Not quick enough though. He could hear her holler after his retreating form, "Do you masturbate to his picture?"

Ike slammed his door closed. He wasn't mad at Annie, but he wasn't about to put up with her right now. He crawled across his bed, buried his face into his pillow and kicked his shoes off as an afterthought. He loved Annie, but God was she good at pressing his buttons. Because they knew each other so well she was skilled at getting under his skin.

 _She just doesn't get it._

Kenny and Kyle were together, and he wished greatly for their happiness. They both deserved to be happy and he was not going to be the wedge that tore them apart. _But are they happy?_ Of course they are. _Could he be happier?_ Of course Kenny could. _I could make-NO!_

Ike screamed into his pillow, the frustration pouring out of him along with the primordial sound. Since his last visit to the city, when he stayed at Stan's, Ike had been trying to keep his distance from the tantalizing blonde. But the pull was so strong. He could physically keep his distance but his mind refused to restrain itself. It would think about Kenny constantly, and in ways Ike never imagined. He'd be making breakfast and then wonder how Kenny preferred his eggs. He'd be playing board games with Annie and wonder if Kenny would prefer the blue or red pieces. What does Kenny's singing voice sound like? How does he feel about hair clips, because he looked really cute in Annie's. Shit like that. All. The. Time.

He could never win against his thoughts, but physically he was doing good. He'd been good about not visiting their house, and he hadn't appeared at the coffee shop again. But texting, he and Kenny had texted a lot. _Just this is okay, right?_

Just the thought of texting Kenny had Ike reaching for his phone, almost like an addiction or an itch he needed to scratch. He hesitated only a moment, considering the late hour, before typing up a message.

'Hey, you still awake?'

'Just woke up actually. What's up?'

'Wait, were you napping this late at night?'

'I fell asleep watching a documentary with Kyle.'

'No wonder you fell asleep, he used to rope me into those.'

'It wasn't so bad.' A second later. 'So what's up?'

Ike's fingers hovered over the keys. 'Nothing, just wanted to talk.' 'Sorry, I know it's late.' He typed rappily. 'Have a goodnight Kenny.'

'Wait!' Kenny's messages came in quick succession. 'I like talking.' 'Besides, Kyle just ditched me to hang with Stan.' 'Keep me company?'

Ike felt his throat dry, thankful Kenny couldn't see the lust surely exposed across his face. He knew he was obvious, but it was okay as long as he kept his distance. Because he knew he couldn't help but swoon.

'Gladly.' Ike buried his face further into the pillow. _Oh yeah, I have it bad._

 **Kenny**

Kenny had escaped into the bedroom about the time Ike had texted. Now he was staring at his phone screen, the only light in the darkness. He waited patiently for Ike to tell him more about his evening. It sounded like parties weren't his thing, and thinking back to Halloween and New Years Eve, Kenny was inclined to agree.

'What is your ideal outing then?' Kenny typed out.

'Something relaxing and with less idiots.'

'Like?'

'Bumming on the beach at night, I guess?'

'Skinny dipping?'

Ike's reply took a long time, eventually he posted. 'Sure, why not?'

Kenny grinned. Ike had no idea the surprise Kyle had in store for him. It was only a few days from now, but Ike wouldn't be in the know until tomorrow.

'Your ideal outing?' Ike messaged him.

Kenny should have seen the question coming, but it was hard to answer. 'I think it would be fun to go camping.' Camping in a non survival way, which Kenny was sure was a lot more fun. 'We could camp on the beach and both get our ideal outings.'

'That sounds fun.' Was Ike's short reply, followed by, 'Are you inviting me?'

Kenny felt his face heat up. He immediately felt guilty, unsure why such a simple question found his heart racing. He thought about typing how they could all go together, but the message became bogged down and he deleted it all to start over. Borrowing Ike's words from earlier, "Sure, why not?"

'You should get to bed, it's late.'

'I'm already in bed. And you should take your own advice.' Kenny retorted, adding an emoji face with its tongue sticking out.

The door creaked open and Kenny turned to see it was Kyle slipping into the room for bed. The redhead smiled. "I didn't think you'd still be up."

Kenny scooted over, giving Kyle more room on his side. "I was trying to sleep."

Kyle crawled into bed, planting a kiss on Kenny's lips. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Kenny's phone vibrated, alerting him to another text. He turned his back to Kyle, trying to block out the harsh light with his body. He glanced at the screen. Ike had messaged him back, but the message made no sense, like someone slamming down on the keyboard. _Must have accidentally sent it._ He wondered if there would be another message and fell asleep waiting for it.


	26. Need a Vacation

Chapter 26: Need a Vacation

 **Friday, July 3** Year 1

 **Kyle**

The morning started in chaos as everyone rushed to get dressed and on the road. Suitcases and backpacks were loaded into Stan's car, some spilling into the backseat where Kenny was squished. Thankfully, the trip to the airport wasn't long. Meeting up with Ike also proved to be a sinch. Kyle spotted his brother next to the bus terminal just as they'd planned a couple days prior.

The next moment of rushing was everyone getting through the metal detectors. Ike's laptop case went through a manual inspection, but otherwise they got through unharassed. It was only once they were waiting that the group was able to relax. Everyone but Kyle that is. He kept a short pace going, running a mental list of everything they brought and remembered to do before leaving the house.

Ike was slouched in his seat, a look of melancholy spoiling his expression despite the fact they were all headed on a trip together. The boy turned to Kyle, snarking out, "We're leaving the country the day before its birthday, how unpatriotic of us."

"Can you really be talking Ike?" Stan joked from his own seat across the small aisle Kyle was pacing through.

Pacing did not exclude Kyle from the conversation. "He's just miffed we're going this weekend and not next."

"Oh?" Kenny titled his head to the side, eyeing both Ike and Kyle. "Why is that?"

Kyle plopped down beside his brother, bumping shoulders with the young man. "A week from now is his birthday."

"Is it?" Kenny sounded genuinely surprised. To Ike he asked. "How old are you going to be?"

"Twenty."

Kenny whistled, saying, "You're becoming a real adult."

"I'm already an adult!" Ike's face grew red under all three sets of eyes. He stood up, shaking off Kyle's arm, and stormed over to the little airline shop with overpriced goods.

Once the boy was long gone Stan broke out into laughter, sharing a conspirator smile with the others. "He still doesn't know that this whole trip is a surprise party for him?"

"Nope, not a clue," Kyle bragged. It was usually hard keeping secrets from Ike, but his brother had been more distant as of late. Still, a win was a win. "And he calls himself a genius."

"We can't underestimate him though," Kenny reminded them. "He might think it's strange that we brought him along on our vacation."

Kyle shook his head, grinning, "Not if he believed my excuse."

"What did you tell him?" asked Stan.

"I told him I was worried about Kenny and that I thought he would feel better with more familiar faces." _Which is actually true, so I didn't even have to lie._

Kenny looked embarrassed, his eyes falling down to the polished white floor. His lips parted to say something just as Ike was making his return. Kenny snapped his mouth closed, eyes glued to the boy's candy bar as he sat back down.

Kyle looked up at the large digital clock on the wall. Their flight should have been here by now. "I'm going to check on our flight." He stood once more, kissing Kenny's head as he went to see if there had been a delay.

 **Kenny**

Kenny couldn't help but eye the chocolate bar Ike was nibbling on. Morning had been such a rush, and Kenny hadn't been too hungry, so he ate light. He now regretted that decision. Ike noticed the stare, his eyes narrowing. "This is mine."

"I know." Having already been caught, Kenny didn't look away.

"If you want one get your own."

"I know." Kenny just kept staring. It was a little mean, but he enjoyed teasing Ike when he could. The normally aloof boy turned red awfully fast when it came to Kenny's teasing.

There was a ding over the intercom as a lady announced that they were now boarding for their flight. Kyle returned quickly after, helping Kenny with one of the suitcases as they wheeled it over to their line. After their bags were taken away, Kyle and Kenny walked through the small tunnel together and onto the plane. Despite its girth, Kenny couldn't help but feel claustrophobic at seeing all of the different people spread throughout the seats. Seating was in rows of four, and unfortunately, despite buying the tickets all at once, Kyle couldn't get them all together. Stan and Ike would be sitting one row ahead of them. Luckily their seats were close to the front.

"Go ahead and take the window seat," Kyle whispered into his ear.

The blonde moved in first, finding the space beside the small oval window comfy. He wasn't sure he'd feel that way after sitting awhile though. He lifted up the chocolate bar in his hand, taking a large bite before allowing the smooth creamy candy to calm his nerves. He had been equally looking forward to and dreading this day since Kyle announced the idea.

The redhead sat down beside him, their elbows pressed lightly together. It was nice. Almost as comforting as the chocolate.

"Where did you get that?"

Kenny followed the man's gaze to the candy bar. He pointed to the seat in front where Ike was sitting, his hair discernible from Stan's. Ike had pressed the sweet treat into Kenny's hand before they boarded, announcing that he was willing to share the other half.

 _I'll have to pay the kid back._

A brunette with a baby on her hip took the open seat beside Kyle. She smiled warmly at them, offering a hearty, "Hello!"

"Hello," Kyle said in turn.

"This is only my second time flying. Have you been on a plane before?" She asked as she settled in.

"A few times," said Kyle. "This will be my longest trip though."

Kenny watched through the window as people on the ground scrambled to get the plane ready for take off.

"What about you?"

Kenny knew she was addressing him. He could even feel her leaning forward to see him around Kyle. He shook his head, turning to the woman slightly. "Never."

"We're going to go see her daddy," she was looking down at the baby.

Kenny looked at the little girl. "She's cute. How old?"

"Two months."

The woman looked up and their eyes met. She gasped, "Oh! I saw you on TV."

Kenny's face fell and suddenly the hum of voices that had surrounded him all morning was gone. He could hear nothing but the sound of his own heart beat. _Did she see me on the news?_ Kenny could feel Kyle's fingers wrap around his own, the slight pressure keeping him somewhat grounded.

"You're staring in that new sitcom right? Oh what was it called..." The woman tapped her chin.

The tension in Kenny's shoulders melted like the chocolate had. She had no idea who Kenny was. It felt good to be a nobody. Kenny was able to find his voice, though to his own ears it sounded like he was talking through a tunnel. "I'm sorry but you're mistaken, I'm not an actor."

"Really? Are you a model?"

"Nope."

"Such a waste," she smiled at him before focusing on the little girl in her arms who was gurgling, arms up for attention.

Kenny's hand was squeezed once more. He was able to look away from the lady to Kyle's worried brown eyes. The redhead smiled, his lips quirked high for reassurance.

After two hours Stan started up a game of Old Maid, which Kyle was reluctantly drawn into. Kenny was thankful for the distraction, as there was rarely a time when he liked being trapped in his own head. Sometimes he remembered what life was like when he was homeless, which he preferred over being trapped with Dale once more. His nightmares were less frequent these days, but not any less potent. After Old Maid came a less successful game of Go Fish. Eventually Kyle pulled out one of his books and Kenny decided to use one of his shoulders as a pillow.

"I warned you to bring something for entertainment."

"You did," Kenny smiled up at his boyfriend, not missing the humor in the man's voice. "I'll just sleep the whole way."

"All eight hours?"

"Six now."

Kyle chuckled, the rumbling jostling Kenny just slightly. Kenny wasn't actually tired. With his eyes barely open he looked out at the clouds and the endless blue sky. At some point he did drift off to sleep and when he woke up the plane was going through rough turbulence.

"Are we crashing?"

"No, we're landing."

"Shit. Really?"

"Yup, you slept nearly the whole trip. Are you feeling okay?"

Kenny nodded. He pressed his nose to the window to get his first glimpse of San Juan. Buildings slowly came into focus as they got closer until they eventually came to a stop on the runway. Everyone grabbed their luggage, but instead of heading outside of the airport, Kyle lead them all toward another plane. This one was much smaller and painted a candy red.

"Wait, we're not staying in San Juan?" Ike looked confused.

"Nope."

"Then where the hell are we headed?"

"You'll see," said Kyle. He winked at Kenny and they both shared a smile.

This time the plane sat six people, including the seats for the pilot and copilot. The jolly fellow, their captain, reminded Kenny of Santa Claus only tanner. The man was all smiles as he helped the group get settled. The seating was arranged so that everyone was facing each other. Kenny and Kyle took one bench, Ike and Stan the other.

"Seriously," Ike was glaring at Kyle now. "If we crash and end up in a survival situation I'm eating you first for dragging me into this."

"Love you too bro."

Blessedly this ride was a lot shorter, only taking them one hour to cross the expansive rolling waves of the Caribbean Sea. Everyone was fortunate enough to have their own window to gaze out. Kenny appreciated the blue depths from a distance, wondering if they'd have an opportunity to go swimming. The plane came upon an island, crossing vast forests of palm trees and fauna, before lowering itself on a small, private runway.

All four men climbed out of the plane. Right away Kenny noticed the air was sweet and a little humid. He spotted two jeeps parked off to the side of the runway, beside it was the official welcoming crew. There was the resort staff members holding a banner that read 'Welcome to Secret Bay.' Beside them was Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski. Both were dressed like they were ready for Hawaii despite the fact they were nowhere near it. And to the right of Sheila was-

"Karen?"

"Surprise!"

Everyone shouted but Ike and Kenny, the latter who was still reeling from the fact that his baby sister was just yards away in a bright yellow dress and pigtails.

"Is this a surprise birthday party?" Ike's voice was part accusatory and part disbelief.

Kyle flung his arm around the boy, "Yup. Welcome to paradise little bro. Tonight we dine on fine wine and leave all our troubles behind."

"I'm turning twenty, not twenty-one."

"Who cares?"

"Kyle!" Sheila shrieked, clearly having heard that.

Kenny ignored Stan struggling with the luggage and instead headed over to Karen. She was there right? He wasn't just seeing things? She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling under the fading sunlight.

"Surprise." She said, her voice barely audible over Sheila's lecture.

"How did you get wrapped up in all this?"

"Kyle said he wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?" She beamed at him. "Thanks to Kyle and Stan we can spend the weekend together."

"And your parents said it was okay?"

Kyle had crept up on them, encircling Kenny in his arms. "It took some Jewish persuasion, but we got them on board."

This vacation was a gift from one of Gerald's clients, one he helped escape ten years in the slammer. Kenny wasn't sure if he wanted to know how the man had afforded such an expensive resort trip, but he wasn't going to question it. All they had to do was pay for the plane tickets, which had been costly but Kenny had insisted paying his own way. He'd have to pay Kyle back for Karen's ticket someday.

Their resort guide, Anna, pointed out different buildings as they drove to their private villas. Sheila and Gerald were staying in their own house, Karen was going to be housed in a one room shack—which was fancier than the name implied—and the four men were going to be sharing the Zing-Zing Villa. It was a two bedroom house made out of polished wood and wide windows.

"Oh my god." Ike ran into the main living area, dropping his suitcases. "This is fucking awesome."

"There are two rooms with queen size beds, so we're going to have to share," Kyle explained as he lugged his own suitcase through the door.

"Dibs on rooming with you." Ike grabbed Kyle's arm, pulling him into the closest bedroom.

 _Hey!_

"Ike, don't steal my boyfriend," Kenny hollered after them.

Ike popped his head out the door, sticking his tongue at Kenny. "We're here to celebrate my birthday."

Kenny grumbled. A hand clapped on his back and he turned to see Stan with a small sympathetic smile on his face.

 _Whatever._

It was late enough in the day that everyone agreed to settle down for a gourmet meal prepared for them by a private chef. It was all pretty elaborate. Kenny tried not to think of how much everything cost as he chowed down on exotic fruits and sparkling water from some nearby spring.

"I think it would be prudent to discuss our plans for our stay here," Sheila said to the group gathered around the table after the plates had been cleared away.

"I've been pouring over all the brochures," Kyle said proudly, pulling out a handful of the colorfully laminated pamphlets and shoving them under everyone's noses.

Kenny grabbed for one, seeing mention of hot springs and sending Kyle a heated glance. The redhead caught on, evident by his reddening face and guilty smile.

Oh yes, this was going to be a fun vacation.

Everyone agreed to hit the hay early, wanting to get an early start the next day. Kenny and Stan's bedroom smelled like lemons and it had an earthy aroma. The bed, situated in the middle of the room, was covered in bright red blankets made from a light material. They'd been warned that nights could be warm.

"This is nice," Stan admired the simple decorations, all of them focused on nature.

"Yeah," Kenny agreed. There was a vase of fresh flowers on the dresser. He wasn't sure what type they were, as everything in this place seemed exotic to him, but he appreciated their vibrant pink color.

They changed in silence. Kenny stowed his dirty clothes in a separate bag, which had been Kyle's idea. Tonight he was just going to wear hs PJ shorts, it being too hot for a shirt. Stan was dressed similarly.

"Ready?" Kenny crawled into his side of the bed and reached for the lamp.

"Give me a sec," Stan started fluffing his pillows. "Sorry I'm no Kyle."

"Ditto."

Stan's hands stilled and he looked over at Kenny, his brows drawn together. Kenny could sense the question on the man's lips, so he mercifully answered. "I just mean, you two are best friends, so I'm sure it would be less weird."

"Right, but we've slept on the couch together so many times I've lost count." Stan laughed. He snuggled down, erupting in a yawn before mumbling. "Goodnight Kenny."

"Night Stan."

Kenny couldn't sleep right away. The place was too new, too unfamiliar. As the minutes ticketed by he could hear Stan's breathing change. His breath became lighter, his chest falling up and down in a slower rhythm. Kenny was thinking about all the fun they would have the next day when Stan called out lightly, "...Kyle...tickles..."

It wasn't a big deal. Stan could be dreaming about anything, and he had no control over those dreams. Kenny knew this. He knew it better than anyone. No way he wanted to dream about Dale, but he still did from time to time. And yet, he was still upset. He tried not to feel that way, to swallow the childish emotions, as he pulled the blankets closer around himself. Heat be damned.

 **Saturday, July 4** Year 1

 **Kyle**

Breakfast was a feast. There were pancakes, French toast, eggs and freshly squeezed tropical fruit-juice and cocoa tea for those who were adventurous. Kyle tried a cup and it reminded him of watered-down hot chocolate, only a little more bitter than sweet.

They chose to start their day with a shopping trip to the capital for Market Day. It also doubled as a chance for sightseeing. The group arrived during peak market hours, all according to Anna's plan. They explored the colorful, bright stalls that lined the streets for blocks. The crowds weren't too bad, but most of the people walking about were obviously other tourists.

Kyle grabbed for Kenny's hand, pulling him close. He leaned in, murmuring in the blonde's ear, "Stay with me."

Kenny's eyes lit up, "If you can keep up."

The two of them wove their way around the stalls. Kyle kept his grip on Kenny tight, as the man had a habit of seeing something shiny and running off toward it. The last thing he wanted was to lose his boyfriend in the crowd. His parents were traveling around together and Stan had been nice enough to stick with the kids.

"Over there!"

Kyle felt his arm tug as he chased after the blob of blue, Kenny's choice in tank top color today. He was led to a simple looking booth parked under the shade of a giant palm tree. The old woman with a wrinkled face grinned at them, her smile missing more than one tooth. She beckoned them over.

Set out on the table were several bracelets and necklaces, each made with intricate designs. Kyle had no interest in the jewelry, but Kenny seemed to be picking through the ones colored in blues and oranges. Finally he found one, holding it up to the light to look through the beads.

"This one." Kenny fished through his own wallet, pulling out US dollars, which the lady luckily accepted.

"Wasn't I suppose to buy it for you?"

"This is a gift for Karen." Kenny said unabashedly.

"Well what do you want?"

Kenny squeezed their conjoined hands. "Just time with you."

Lunch was purchased from street vendors, which the group took their time eating. Afterwards they spent the rest of the day sightseeing. Anna, their guide, lead them around the capitol doing her best to keep their attention. It was a day filled with history lessons and gorgeous sights.

But the trip back to the resort was tiring, and the group all agreed to relax in the villa together. Dinner was grilled shrimp, sweet potato chips and crisp salads. Dessert, Kyle's favorite part of the meal, was a mouth-watering passion fruit mousse. The night ended with a chilled glass of Provençal rosé wine.

Kyle noticed Kenny had only taken a few sips from his own glass.

"Don't like it?"

"It's nice." Kenny swished the drink around.

Kyle let it go, assuming the other man wasn't a fan of alcohol, or at least not this type. He took a glance around the room, noticing Stan was gulping the drink down like water.

 _Maybe it was a bad idea to let him have any…_

Kyle kissed the top of Kenny's head and walked over to Stan who was milking his drink from the couch. He'd allowed Stan to drink since they were on vacation, but now he regretted that choice. "Maybe you should slow down?"

Stan looked up at him, his smile lopsided and happy. "Kyle."

"You've had enough."

"Maybe? Yeah. Okay."

Kyle grabbed the flute from Stan, knowing full well it had been refilled more than once. He poured the drink out in the sink and left the glass to be washed later.

He spotted Ike and Karen chatting idly outside on the balcony. It was too bad Karen had a boyfriend, the two made a cute couple standing there under the moonlight. Since Ike and Annie broken up Kyle has noticed his brother acting strangely. He was pretty sure the breakup hurt Ike more than he said it did.

"Hey," He stepped out onto the balcony with them. "What are we talking about?"

"All the ways you can die out here." Ike replied without missing a beat.

"That's grim."

"He was joking," said Karen as she elbowed Ike. She turned to Kyle. "Thanks again for bringing me along."

"I knew Kenny would love for you to see this place, and you and Ike are kind of friends..."

"We're friends." Ike corrected.

Karen gave the boy a knowing look before excusing herself.

Kyle took her place leaning against the rail, "She's pretty cute. Not as cute as her brother, but-"

Ike looked at him with an expression of horror and disgust, "Please don't. I know what you're doing and I will hate you if you continue."

"What?"

"Don't try and play matchmaker."

Kyle sighed, "I just want you to have what I have."

Ike looked up at the night sky. "So do I," he said wistfully. "Are you happy right now?"

"Yes."

"Could you be happier?"

"Always," Kyle sighed again. "You know you can talk to me..."

"Sounds like you're the one who wants to talk."

"Why did you and Annie breakup?"

"I thought we were never going to speak about that."

"I'm just worried about you."

"You take after mom."

Kyle laughed at that, "Maybe so, but we're brothers. We have to look out for each other."

"How far would you go to secure your own happiness?"

Kyle realized this was a breakthrough in the conversation and thought about the question seriously. His eyes traced the stars in the sky. It was breathtaking. Even in South Park he never got a view like this. After a while he said, "I am the guy who went charging into an armed psychopath's house to save the guy I like, so I guess as far as I need to."

Kyle bit his lip, "But when other people get involved things get complicated. Like with Stan and Wendy. If you love someone, but they love someone else, do you worry about their happiness or your own?"

"Good question. Got an answer?"

"Nope," Kyle laughed at Ike's disappointed expression. "But I think Stan did the right thing. In that instance Wendy could never return his feelings, and holding onto hope that someday she might would have really hurt him."

"I agree. But what if she had fallen in love with a different guy?"

Kyle looked pissed, "Well then he should have still cut his losses because Wendy was a bitch and will always be a bitch."

"Maybe an example so close to home was a bad idea."

"Maybe you're right."

"If Stan had been gay or bi, would you two have dated?"

Kyle lost his grip on his glass and it fell off the balcony. There was a muffled shattering sound when it hit the rocks below. "Well shit," Kyle figured he'd be paying for that later.

"I didn't know you'd have that kind of a reaction."

"It wasn't a reaction, Ike, it was just me being clumsy," Kyle glared at him. "And to answer your question, I do not know what would have happened."

"What would have happened with what?" Kyle spun around. His mother was standing in the doorway with rose colored cheeks. "Oh look at my precious babies." She suddenly engulfed the two men in a crushing hug against her bosom. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too mom," they said in unison.

"Your father and I are going to slip away now," She pulled back. "We'll see you in the morning then."

"Bright and early," said Kyle.

Once she was gone the conversation between the two brothers was officially dead and Ike got up seconds later saying he was also retiring for the night.

 **Sunday, July 5** Year 1

 **Kyle**

After a quick breakfast of fresh fruit and yogurt, the group quickly headed out to bird watch. It was something Kyle's dad had really wanted to do, so they agreed. Bird watching proved just as boring as it sounded though, so after an hour the group agreed to do something else. Stan suggested a hiking excursion, which Kyle's parents were quick to back out of. They promised they'd meet back at the house later.

Stan seemed to feel guilty he picked a less popular idea, but Kyle was pretty sure they just wanted some alone time. _I seriously should stop thinking about my parents having sex before I need to bleach my brain._

Anna clapped her hands together as the group prepared for their hike, "Okay, I know you're all eager to get going, but first some ground rules." She went over safety precautions and talked about the history of the area. "This park is a significant area of volcanic activity, but don't worry, there's a lot of green space to enjoy as well."

Anna wasn't lying. Most of the day the group spent trudging through lush foliage. They stopped to take a dip in one of the crystal pools, complete with waterfall. The view was breathtaking. Breathtaking. It was a word Kyle kept using but it aptly described everything about this trip. Kyle only barely remembered to take pictures on his phone. Cartman would be so jealous.

They had a picnic lunch before taking nearly twice as long to get back to the head of the trail. The sun was low in the sky when they spotted Anna waiting patiently by her jeep.

"Ready for me to drop you off at the hot springs?"

"God yes." Kenny dramatically flung himself over Kyle's shoulders. "My feet are ready for a break."

Kyle's parents were waiting at the mouth of the hot springs when they pulled up. Apparently the springs were all naturally forming, a fact Anna was happy to share with them. Of course the springs had been altered to fit the needs of guests. Stone stairs led the way down to the pools of water. Billows of steams skated across the water's surface, promising a good time.

"Karen sweetie, why don't you and I go this way?" Sheila led the young girl toward one of the smaller pools.

Before Kyle could make a suggestion his father was practically dragging Ike and Stan away by their elbows.

"Guess that makes you my hot springs buddy," said Kyle as he slipped his hand into Kenny's. He lead the way to an area Anna had mention a favorite for honeymooners.

"Only buddy?" Kenny grinned, leaning into Kyle and nearly knocking the both of them into the spring.

"Hey now, let me get my clothes off first." Kyle tore off his T-shirt and shimmied out of his swim trunks from earlier. He didn't think much of it until a low whistle alerted him to wondering eyes. He gave his ass a small shake, for Kenny's amusement, before stepping in the water.

It was hot, but not unbearably so. Kyle settled into the stone wall of the pool, noting how it had been ground to a smooth finish. _So this is what money affords you._

A streak of pale legs passed through Kyle's vision and suddenly Kenny was beside him. The blonde's smile was candid, though his eyes never wavered from Kyle's face.

Kyle leaned down, capturing those soft lips. He pulled back only slightly. "It feels like we haven't had much time to talk since we got here."

"We haven't," Kenny returned the kiss with a little more fervor. "I'm happy that you were missing me too, but I think I prefer this to talking."

Kyle's own laughter pulled him away from another kiss. "How is it? Being stuck with Stan at night."

Kenny shrugged, "No big deal. He doesn't snore or anything."

"You got the better deal. Ike kicks in his sleep."

"Nightmares?"

"Maybe," Kyle sighed. "He won't talk to me."

"I'm sure if he needs to talk to someone you're the first person he'd go to."

"Yeah, you're right."

The water rippled as Kenny inched closer. Kyle could feel the man's nimble fingers against his hip bone. Suddenly the water was too hot, the air suffocating. Brown orbs traced Kenny's face, picking up on the determined expression.

"Kenny…"

"Is something the matter?" The man pouted.

"We're naked."

"Yeah?"

"We haven't been too close to each other in this state of undress before."

"If you're worried about me, I'm fine," Kenny gave him a reassuring smile. "I want to progress this. I want us to be closer."

The determination was there, it was so obvious. So painfully obvious. Kenny looked like he was steeling himself to guzzle cold medicine, not make out with his boyfriend.

Kenny pulled his hand back and sighed. "I needed us to go slow, but I need us to be moving too."

Of course he would be feeling apprehensive. But he was right, and Kyle felt his hesitance drift away with the steam. He wrapped an arm around Kenny's waist, pulled the smaller man flush.

"Wait, that's all it took?"

"Sush." Kyle began peppering Kenny's neck with kisses, eliciting slight giggles. He noticed when the goosebumps appeared, noticed the slight tremble of Kenny's frame. He didn't comment though, choosing instead to slowly enjoy the other's company. It's what Kenny wanted, and he wanted it to.

Kyle moved to the ears next, making sure to give equal attention to both. With his tongue he traced the curve of the ear cuff Kenny insisted on never taking off. More giggles.

The next onslaught of kisses was interrupted with a loud clearing of the throat. Kenny pulled away a fraction and Kyle twisted to see who interrupted them. He was mildly surprised to see it was Karen, fully dressed and sporting a bright red face.

Kenny smirked up at her, "Sup?"

"Everyone else has already left," Karen couldn't look directly at them. "Mrs. Broflovski told me to tell you that dinner will be in an hour."

"Thanks for letting us know," Kyle tried not to feel embarrassed as well.

Having said her message Karen turned about face and made a beeline for the exit.

"Maybe we should head out now too," Kyle suggested.

"Do we have to?" The pout was back.

"More people might come looking for us."

"Then let them look. Heck, we can put on a show for them."

"We already embarrassed Karen, what if it's my sibling next?"

"I guess you're right," Kenny's shoulders slumped as he stood and reached for one of the towels conveniently stored next to the spring.

"Don't worry," Kyle got up and cupped Kenny's chin in his hands, kissing his lips once more. "There'll be more opportunities for romance."

"When?" Kenny began drying himself off. "Tonight when I get to share a bed with Stan or tomorrow when we go kayaking?"

Kyle felt his lips tug into a pout. _Dammit, now he had me doing it._ "Tonight, tomorrow, the rest of our lives."

Kenny didn't say anything more as they got dressed.

"Look, tomorrow is our last day here. I promise that you'll get some magical vacation romance. Okay?"

Kenny laughed, "I know that's not why we came on this vacation. This is Ike's weekend, I'm sorry I tried to make it about us."

"It's our vacation too. After everything that's happened... we could use more than three days."

Kenny grabbed for his hand, "I feel so free now."

"This place is truly amazing."

"No, I mean when I'm with you, because I'm with you."

"Kenny," Kyle felt his face turn red. "Maybe we can convince Ike to let you switch places tonight."


	27. Surviving the Vacation

Chapter 27: Surviving the Vacation

 **Monday, July 6** Year 1

 **Kenny**

The fog of sleep was lifted by the rays of sunshine spilling into the room. Kenny tried to fight reality for as long as he could, but the tendrils of his pleasant dream were banished with the light. Upon waking, Kenny realized two things. The first, was that it was only a few minutes before his alarm was set to go off. The second, was that there was a weight slung over his waist and something hard pressed into his thigh.

 _!_

Kenny lunged off the side of the bed, the quickest way to escape from his captor. He hit the floor hard, but pushed past the pain to scramble to his feet. He turned just in time to see the blanket rise, draped over the other occupant of the bed.

"Kenny? What's wrong?"

Kenny swallowed as bile threatened to escape his lips. He tried to take deep breaths through his nose. _I'm fine. I'm not there, I'm here._

"Are you okay?"

Kenny held his hand out, wishing nothing more than to have his personal space for a moment. Another deep breath. Hold. And release. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup," Kenny could feel his hands twitching so he clutched them together behind his back, trying to strike a casual pose. "I didn't mean to wake you like that."

"It's okay," said Stan. He watched Kenny for a moment, but after seeming to confirm that yes, things were fine, he looked over at the alarm clock beside the bed. "It's about time to get up anyway."

Kenny was thankful Ike had insisted rooming with Kyle despite their pleading. What would it do to their relationship if he ran away from Kyle's touches? Would Kyle know he didn't mean it? _Would he stop reaching out to me?_

Stan moving across the room snapped Kenny out of his thoughts. He decided getting dressed was a good idea and turned to find his own pile of clean clothes. They were there, somewhere.

"Are you up yet?" There was a half knock on the door before Ike poked his head into their section of the villa. "Guess what? We have pizza for breakfast!"

"No way!" Stan sounded excited.

It was hard getting used to the vacation diet. Or, as Karen said, some people were just picky eaters. Having lived off garbage, Kenny did not fall into that category. But even he was excited for pizza.

"If you don't hurry I'm going to eat it all," Ike warned before leaving just as abruptly as he came.

"Sounds like we need to get out there," said Stan as he began pulling on his jeans.

Kenny turned around to put his own clothes on. Swim trunks and an orange tank top, the perfect summer ensemble. He'd put his sandals on before leaving the house. All dressed, he stepped into the living area and was nearly smacked in the face by pizza.

"Sorry!" Karen withdrew her flailing arms and set the offending slice back on her plate.

"Having a food fight?" Kenny grabbed his own slice from the counter, not bothering with a plate since it was going straight into his mouth, and made his way over to Kyle who was the only one eating at the table. There were no signs of the parents yet. Kenny took a bite even before sitting down. He couldn't tell what all the toppings were, only that it had veggies and they didn't skimp on the cheese.

"Actually, we were debating the purpose of frogs in the ecosystem," said Kyle, smiling over his cup of tea.

"Were you winning? Wait, no, I think I'm rooting for Karen." Kenny turned to her. "Actually, I should probably hear your arguments first."

"Way to be unbiased." Kyle's foot found Kenny's under the table.

"I try."

There was no doubt Karen was Kenny's favorite though. When it came time for river kayaking he didn't hesitate to pair with her. As they were getting their life jackets on he noticed she was wearing the bracelet he got her. When he gave it to her she said the colors reminded her of him. It's kind of what he'd been going for.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sheila looked at the small, plastic boat with skepticism.

"Having second thoughts dear?"

"I'm just not sure it will hold us." Her eyes fell to her midriff. Like everyone else, she was dressed light. She clearly wasn't worried about her clothes. More than once on this trip she mentioned being too large to participate, which was never the truth. She had a muffin top over her shorts and her t-shirt clung to her rolls, but Kenny thought she looked very motherly. Which was lovely.

"The guide already said we were fine," Gerald reminded her. "Here, I'll help you in."

Kyle and Ike decided to share a kayak too, which left Stan paddling on his own.

The trip started off very relaxing. Well, there was a brief moment of panic as Sheila and Gerald nearly tipped over, but they got into the rhythm of things about as well as everyone else. Stan took point as everyone leisurely paddled behind him. The water was cold, but for the most part it stayed in the river. Only every now and then did Kenny accidentally splash himself while moving the paddle. It was pretty hot out though, so he didn't mind.

The view was nice. Sunlight reflected against the water's surface making it seem like glass. The trees and flowers they'd been surrounded by since arriving to the resort hung low, stretching for a drink. The steady flow of moving water was calming, and every now and then Kenny swore he saw a fish. But nothing beat the view of the back of Karen's head, her half smiles as she twisted in her seat to catch his eye and point something out.

Kenny hadn't had much time to spend with Karen over the years. Between running, surviving, and the blanket of lies he wrapped himself in, it had never been an option. _So much time I've missed. She's all grown up._

"Penny for your thoughts." Karen's voice easily reached his ears. Where they were currently the water was calm, the only sound coming from their paddles.

"I'm not that cheap."

Karen flicked water at him, which he was unable to dodge.

"Careful, I'm not opposed to flipping us."

"You wouldn't!" She twisted around, giving him the stink eye.

"Well, no, but it would be kind of funny."

"Don't you dare."

Kenny held his hands up, nearly dropping the paddle to form the placating gesture. He scrambled to catch the end and managed to pull it back over the kayak.

"Nice save!"

Kenny glanced up to see Kyle and Ike paddling just a few yards away. They were going at about the same pace, the noses of their boats even. It was Ike who threw the jeer. Kenny stuck his tongue out, like the immature adult he was, and called back, "I don't even need this to paddle circles around you."

"Is that a challenge, McCormick?" Kyle yelled. "First one to the tree up ahead has bragging rights through the return trip."

Kenny looked to his sister. She was smiling, but she looked a little nervous too. He nudged her shoulder, "Don't worry, we've got this. And even if we lose it's alright because Kyle's rather sexy when he's gloating."

Karen snorted, a small gasp leaving her lips to hide her smile. "You'll have to listen to Ike too." She reminded him.

He shrugged. "Like I said, not an issue."

She nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

To the Broflovski team, Kenny yelled, "Get ready to eat our wake!"

Kyle counted down to three and they were off, paddling like mad. Kenny started off with a frenzy but quickly realized he needed to slow down to work with Karen's pace. Her arms were shorter and her grip not at strong. She was no quitter though, and they kept close to Kyle and Ike. Both teams nearly collided as they made to pass Stan, who shouted after them—something about smelling roses.

It was a close race until the last quarter, which is when Ike and Kyle pulled ahead. As the McCormick kayak finally made it to the aforementioned tree Karen flung herself back against Kenny, sagging into him. "Sorry."

"No biggie, we'll get them next time." He wiggled his eyebrows getting her to laugh.

"How was the taste of our wake?" Ike taunted from just up ahead. He didn't look the smug bastard he sounded like, instead his eyes were wide and he looked like he'd just been on a thrill ride. Maybe he was looking for a second race?

Kenny was about to retort when Sheila's voice called out, "Be careful boys, Anna said the water can get pretty rough. You really shouldn't be speeding around like that."

Kenny watched as both Kyle and Ike rolled their eyes. He just shrugged. Not much you can do about a worried parent.

Kenny and Karen spent a lot of paddling time talking. They talked about school, this vacation and future plans. Kenny had always loved listening to Karen, but it was nice being able to share about his life too. As the water got noisier, they had to raise their voices. Soon their discussion turned into a half-hearted argument over the best cartoon from their childhood. Which was interrupted by Kyle yelling, "Rough waters!"

Karen and Kenny began working together to move their kayak over to a sandbar. Anna had warned them about some rough rapids, and Sheila had made them promise to stop when they got to that point.

It all happened quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, Kenny noticed Ike and Kyle were still heading for the rocky water. Sheila screamed, and a second later their kayak was capsized.

"Kare!"

Karen nodded in understanding and helped Kenny paddle closer to where Kyle and Ike would be. Kyle's head emerged first, his coppery curls a soggy mess on his head. The life jacket kept his head above water but Kenny could see he was getting knocked around.

He could see the whites of Kyle's eyes as he frantically looked about. He could hear the calls from everyone else along the river's bank. He could see the approaching rapids. He couldn't see Ike though. It was while scanning the water, trying to get a glimpse of the boy, that everything went to Hell.

The nose of their boat went skyward as the plastic grated against a large rock. Too late did Kenny catch his own name being yelled, Karen's voice shrill. Somehow the kayak landed on its side and water rushed to meet them. Kenny struggled out of his seat. The paddle bonked his head on its way out, the fiberglass floating away in the current.

Kenny was free in the water, his life jacket holding him up, but he wasn't able to grab on to anything. He was being jostled against rocks as the water kept dragging him further away from the others. He spotted Karen, her bright pink shirt catching his eye. He tried to reach out to her, to grab her hand. He missed. The second time their fingers barely touched.

"Ken!"

He tried a third time. His hands grabbed for her life jacket as she was twirled about. He forced his hand through a strap and tried to pull her closer, help her keep above water. He had no idea how long the rough waters went for, but already it had felt like forever. Kenny never saw the large rocks hidden just below the surface.

-.-.-.-

"... waking up!"

"... Karen... breathing..."

"... help..."

Kenny's throat itched—burned—before he began coughing. He could hear the water. Could feel it coming up from his chest as he took a ragged breath and coughed some more. He opened his eyes and was blinded momentarily by the sun.

Arms wrapped around his frame, "Thank God! Speak to me Kenny."

"I'm alive." He made his eyes focus on Karen. She looked like a mess, her arms and face sported several visible cuts and scrapes.

"We hit a rock," he managed to say.

"Yeah we did," she laughed even though the tears were still fresh on her cheeks.

Kenny tried to sit up but Karen kept him from doing so, a gentle hand on his chest. "You just woke up, maybe it's too soon."

He relented, but only because he still needed a minute to catch his breath. "What happened?"

"We were pushed down the river quite a ways but help should find us soon."

"Did you pull me out?"

"No, Ike did." She pushed Kenny's hair back, smoothing it away from his eyes. "You hit your head on a rock, I think, but you weren't conscious. The life jacket kept you floating through the rapids. When the water calmed down I heard Ike. He managed to get onto the bank and helped to pull us in."

"Shit, being saved by a kid."

"I'm not a kid."

Kenny, who could only see Karen's face and the blue sky above, frowned. "Kare," he whined. "You didn't tell me he was here."

"Sorry." She smiled, her eyes unapologetic.

Kenny tried sitting up again and as he did so the world spun. Karen reached out and offered her shoulder to lean on until he was able to hold himself up. He was fine, looked no worse for wear than her. The back of his head hurt but he'd survived worse. Looking around, there was no obvious trail leading to a road. "I guess we can follow the river and meet up with the others."

"That's what we were thinking," said Karen.

After standing, Kenny wrapped Karen and Ike into a group hug, "I'm glad you're alright. And thanks for the rescue. Now how about we get out of here?"

As they began their trudge through the undergrowth, Kenny was thankful he hadn't worn denim jeans. No one wanted to wear wet denim. He'd lead their party only a short ways before his sister's airy voice was calling his name. He turned only to see she was in a heated argument with Ike, the boy protesting something fierce.

"Don't." Ike grumbled.

"But-"

"I said no."

When Karen noticed she had his attention she said, "He twisted his ankle."

Ike's jaw dropped and he glared at the girl as if she were a traitor. Maybe in a way she was.

"How bad is it?" Kenny knew a bit about injuries—though admittedly he was more of an expert in getting them than treating them. Damien was better suited for that. Kenny walked back and crouched down. He examined Ike's ankle and felt around it to check for swelling. "Hmm. Doesn't seem too bad but I bet it hurts to walk on." Kenny straightened and appraised Ike some more. "You're a little too tall for me to carry on my back."

An understatement since Ike was several inches taller and a little fuller than a bean pole.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Don't be difficult." Kenny sidled up to Ike's injured side and looped an arm around the boy's waist. Ike, begrudgingly lifted an arm and wrapped it behind Kenny's neck. "I can't take all of your weight, but lean on mean to alleviate the pressure. Kare, can you lead?"

It was a slow pace, even slower than before. Ike never once complained. Not about the pain or when Kenny accidentally bumped into his injured foot. It's not like the shorter man had much experience acting as someone's crutch. He tried to keep the mood light as the skirted the river, but all conversations lead back to their current predicament.

"I bet everyone is worried sick about us," said Karen as she held a branch back for the boys.

"Knowing my mom she probably has everyone on the island searching for us."

Kenny laughed, "Just be prepared to be smothered when we find them."

"No time," said Ike.

Kenny looked up and there in the distance were the others barreling down the river side in a hurry to greet them. Kyle and Stan were running, Sheila was waving her arms frantically. Kenny prayed they brought the jeep, because he really didn't feel up to walking back to the kayaks.

"Oh thank god, I was worried we'd be out here all night and I would have to eat one of you." The joke earned a giggle from Karen. Though she may have been more relieved than amused.

"You still can if you want." Ike countered.

"What, eat you?"

The boy's flat stare was all the response he got before a redhead collided into both of them.

When they returned to the villa everyone took turns taking hot showers. As it turned out, Sheila had enough motherly love to go around. She smothered them all in attention, including Karen and Kenny. All three adults were tucked on the couch with one blanket draped over their legs and hot cocoa, or something close to that, in their hands.

"I'm fine, really." Kenny tried to get up but she was having none of it.

"Oh no, you stay right there until a doctor can check you out. There will be one here any minute."

Kenny slumped back into the couch between Karen and Ike. Seconds later a door bell chimed and Sheila left the room in a hurry.

"Welcome to my life," said Ike as he slumped further into the cushions. He scooted back and forth trying to get comfortable.

Karen signed into her cup, a wisp of a smile on her lips, "Your mother is so caring, it's nice."

"What's your stepmother like?"

"She also worries and cares a lot, but it's not like this."

The doctor came and examined all three of them. Considering what happened, no one was seriously injured. Ike's ankle was wrapped and they were given some painkillers if they wanted them. Sheila went to see the doctor out, promising the man on their behalf that they would take it easy.

Kenny wanted to join Kyle, Stan and Gerald, who had escaped the drama by hanging out on the balcony, but found he couldn't. Both of his shoulders had somehow become pillows. Karen to his right, Ike to his left. He resigned himself to the couch.

Sheila returned and noticed his predicament. "They went through a lot today, it's no wonder they're all tucked out." She took away the empty cups. "You should take a nap too."

"But it's the middle of the day."

Just then the sliding door was pulled back and the others stepped into the living room. Kyle gabbed for a pair of sunglasses on the counter. He tossed Kenny a look of sympathy before saying, "We'll just hang out down by the water, nothing too exciting. When you guys wake up you can join us."

"So you're ditching me too?"

His boyfriend blew him a kiss.

"Whatever." Kenny closed his eyes and pretended to sleep until they had all left.

When the door closed Karen shifted. She squeezed his arm before nuzzling her nose into his biceps. "You could have died today. Stop scaring me."

He was about to argue that statement when she added, "You weren't breathing when Ike got you out of the water. Luckily I know CPR. But if I hadn't-" She looked up at him. "You're not allowed to disappear."

"I won't."

"I won't let you," she said as her eyes fell back shut.

Kenny's heart felt too heavy after that to actually sleep, but he tried anyways. As he tried to relax, to let his body have a moment of reprieve, he felt Ike's shoulders stiffen. "So you were awake too."

Greenish-blue orbs flew open. "Why didn't Kyle stay?"

"We'll there's not much for him to do here but watch us sleep."

"I would have stayed."

"I'm sure he's thinking about you," said Kenny. "And maybe he blames himself for what happened."

"Stupid," Ike mumbled before closing his eyes and burying himself further into the blanket and Kenny's side.

Kenny wasn't sure if the 'stupid' comment was referring to him or Kyle. He fell asleep to the soft breathing of both people and woke up to the sensation of the same people poking his face.

"You two," he grumbled.

"Dinner time," Karen and Ike chimed before moving away from the couch and scurrying to the kitchen.

"What? Already?"

"You slept for most of the day." Kyle informed him as he handed him a glass of water. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Kenny untangled his limbs from the blanket and grabbed for the glass. He gulped down the drink before asking, "How are you? I mean, you were also in the kayaking accident."

"Hardly." Kyle waved the statement off. "Stan got me out of the water before any damage could be done. I am a little sore, but I will beat you if you say anything to mom." His glare meant business. "Are you ready to eat?"

Kenny didn't have much of an appetite as he muddled through dinner. Dessert changed his tune though. A single layer birthday cake with blue and purple frosting, made to look like the ocean, was brought out. Everyone sang for Ike before he blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Kyle asked after Sheila escorted the cake back to the kitchen to serve it.

"You know the rules." Ike huffed.

"I'm just curious."

"You'll find out if it comes true." The boy gave his brother a meaningful look.

"Oh?" Kyle laughed, "Well I look forward to it."

 **Tuesday, July 7** Year 1

 **Kyle**

The worst part about a vacation was returning home. Kyle didn't think he'd survive the hours stuck on a plane without the incentive of endless beaches and no responsibilities. Still, he managed. It was thanks to Kenny's determination not to be bored himself that got them through it. At the airport Kyle waved his parents off, promising to call them soon, and made sure Karen safely met with her ride. Ike was gone just as quick, but not before a bone crushing hug and the claim "best birthday ever."

Now they were on their own way home. Stan was slumped over the steering wheel, his body pumped full of energy drinks in desperation to stay awake. Kyle was in the back with Kenny, who was out cold and drooling away on his headrest. It had been a long day for all of them. Check out was no joke and twice Kyle was sure he'd forgotten something only to realize it was wedged between dirty laundry in his suitcase. _Ugh, we'll have to do the laundry soon._

Kyle was determined to stay awake too, because he knew Stan could use the reminder to keep his eyes open. He regarded his boyfriend's sleeping face. It was cute and unguarded. "Do you think he had fun?"

"Who, Kenny?"

"Yeah."

"I think he did. Well, besides the kayaking bit."

Kyle drew his eyes back to the front seat and the road ahead. "He's had a rough life, nearly drowning is just a drop in the bucket."

Stan's eyes briefly met his through the rear view mirror. His thoughts must have been transparent to his BFF, because the next thing he knew Stan was saying, "You can't keep thinking about that, both of you need to move forward."

"We are."

"He is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Stan's shoulders hunched downward, his eyes trained straight ahead. "I'm not sure."

"Then why did you say anything?"

Stan didn't reply. Feeling angry—frustrated? tired?—Kyle stayed silent too. The quiet atmosphere stretched for miles.

It was Stan who spoke up first. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to pick a fight."

Kyle sighed. "I know. I'm sorry too."

When they got to the house they didn't bother unpacking. Kyle nudged Kenny awake and helped him maneuver to their bedroom, where both immediately crashed. Four hours later Kyle's alarm blared.

 _Fuck. Really? That felt like no time at all._

Kyle didn't want to get up, didn't want to go to work, but he was already pushing it with a vacation so soon. He finally forced himself into a sitting position.

Kenny, who was also woken by the alarm, crawled up Kyle's arm to plant a kiss on his lips. "Good morning handsome." Kenny's brow furrowed. "Something wrong?"

"Just tired."

"Well we did get home only a few hours ago." Kenny climbed off the bed to strip out of yesterday's clothes. "Are you sure you're okay to work? I at least get to be surrounded by coffee."

"I'm fine." Kyle began moving. "Besides, I don't need to give Cartman any more reasons to gripe at me."

-.-.-.-

"Jew you're late."

"Sorry." Kyle shrugged. He was two minutes late and only because he desperately needed a cup of tea before diving to work. He was pretty sure it saved his life, or everyone else's.

"No you're not."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not." He motioned to his desk. "Can I get to work now?"

"Something the matter?" Cartman almost sounded like he was concerned. "You just got back from vacation. Shouldn't you be refreshed and ready to make me money?"

"I am."

Cartman just shook his head and walked away.

 _Wow. Being apathetic is good for something._

Kyle found himself in a funk the rest of the day. It lingered as his coworkers bugged him for vacation details, it crawled into his smile as he assisted customers, and it was there when the peppy blonde showed up to shower Cartman in attention.

It was gross, in the overly affectionate kind of way. It made Kyle's stomach sour and his nose turn up. Maybe it was the fact that it was Cartman, or he could blame it on the funk. He would admit, though never out loud, they made a nice couple. He could see the love radiating off them, which was disgusting and possibly toxic.

 _Do Kenny and I look like that?_

His first response was 'no, not really,' which he blamed on the funk too.


	28. Forecasted Storms

Chapter 28: Forecasted Storms

 **Wednesday, July 22** Year 1

 **Kenny**

"I understand." Kenny said into his phone, the device was wedged between his ear and shoulder as he worked to clean the counter below the coffee grinder. "Just try not to work too hard."

"No Kyle again?" Bebe leaned over the counter as much as her rounded stomach allowed. It was hard to miss the fact that she was pregnant, but she hadn't said anything so Kenny just poked fun of her weight.

"Eric's been keeping him busy since the vacation." Kenny booted Bebe off the surface so he could finish cleaning. "We've been looking for a new apartment but it's a slow process when he has no free time."

"Lame."

Kenny's phone buzzed and he saw a picture of Ike appear on the screen. It was a text message, as they rarely called each other. He swiped with his freehand.

'Does this make me look fat?'

The question was followed by a photo of Ike's torso, a black band T-shirt stretched across his toned chest. The kid had mentioned months ago that he was working out when he had the free time. It showed. And Kenny was pretty sure this photo was just him fishing for compliments. He wanted to ignore the bait and tease him, but the photo offered no opportunities. _How can I make fun of that? And I thought I looked hot._

Bebe stepped close, glancing at the screen. "Ike's a fan of Godsmack?"

Kenny hadn't even noticed the band name. "I guess."

The front door jingled and both Kenny and Bebe's heads snapped up. Damien waved as he moseyed to the register. He always managed to look nonchalant when visiting. "Sup?"

"Hey babe!" Bebe danced around the counter and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I didn't know you'd be stopping by."

"I was in the area."

After several kisses she looked over at Kenny then back at Damien, "I'm not on my lunch break but Kenny is, and he just got stood up by Kyle."

Damien needed no further pushing, "What are we waiting for?"

"We're not staying?"

Damien kissed the tip of Bebe's nose before pulling away, "No offense, but I would like something heartier than muffins for lunch."

"You can have me later," Bebe offered.

"Don't mind if I do." The two kissed a bit more before Bebe was back behind the counter.

Damien nodded towards the door and began walking out. Kenny stuffed his phone away and raced after the retreating doctor. "Where to?"

"How about my place?"

"Normally my dates pay for dinner first."

"Well normally my dates have a bigger rack, guess we're both out of luck."

Kenny laughed. "But you have to admit that I'm pretty good looking."

Damien regarded him out of the corner of his eye as they got in his car. "You're hot, but that personality..." He tsked.

Kenny punched him in the arm. "Just shut up and drive."

As soon as they got to Damien's place the man set to work preparing something he considered lazy. Kenny left him to it and took a seat at the table. It had been awhile since he'd last been over. He used to visit regularly, before he had a home. _I need to come over more often, even if I'm not looking for a free meal or medical attention._ Damien's house was static. Kenny could visit any time of the year and it would be the same.

But things were different. It was subtle, but there. Kenny noticed the bright yellow curtains, which actually allowed more light in than the old red ones. There was a bright pink mug on the shelf that read 'Call Me Queen,' it sat next to the eggshell one Kenny always borrowed. Damien now had a plant in the corner. It was one of those big leaf ones that took a lot of water. It was hard to tell if it was real or fake. Kenny was betting real though.

"And here you go," Damien set down a bowl of mac and cheese in front of Kenny. The spiral noodles were coated in real melted cheese and sprinkled with bacon bits.

"Way to pull out all the stops." It was a tease, because as Kenny said the words he was pretty sure the smell made him orgasm. _Damn it smells good._

"You used to be grateful for anything," he reminded him. "Has Kyle spoiled you with his home cooking?"

"Something like that." Kenny took a bite and groaned. "I think you've leveled your cooking skills."

"Kind of had to." Damien took a couple bites of his own. "So how are you and Mr. Prince doing?"

"Good," said Kenny. "You and Bebe?"

"You saw us."

Kenny nodded. He did not miss that display of affection.

"I might marry her."

"As a friend, I'm not sure I can allow such a pure soul to be devoured by a devil."

"Aww, but you were my friend first," Damien stirred his noodles with his fork. "You should back me up."

"I was talking about you. Have you ever worked with Bebe?" Kenny's eyes were wide. "Pure evil."

Damien laughed, "A girl after my own heart."

"You don't mind all the pink sunshine and optimism?"

"I can handle it."

"Then I'm happy for you, truly happy."

"Thanks man. We're not getting hitched any time soon, or anything, but someday..."

They settled into the meal, both too hungry for chitchat. Afterwards Kenny helped wash the bowls before hopping back into Damien's car. "Sorry my break's not longer."

"We'll have to get together again soon."

Damien had to get back to work himself, with an appointment coming up, so he dropped Kenny off in the parking lot. They parted with a wave and the promise of a longer visit in the future. It was a short but hot walk across the asphalt before Kenny was inside the cafe. There were a few customers typing away on their laptops, but otherwise it was quiet.

"Welcome back." Bebe greeted him. He slipped on his apron and took over the register. She smiled in thanks as she left for her own lunch break.

The next hour slipped by slowly. Kenny had enough free time to pull out his cell phone to see if Kyle had messaged him. Nope. But he did see the text Ike had sent earlier. There were new messages below the photo.

'Did my hotness stun you?'

'Kenny?'

'It was a joke you know.'

Kenny scrambled to type, 'Shit, sorry, you are hot, I just got distracted and forgot to reply. Sorry.' He reread what he wrote and swore under his breath. He hadn't meant to be so honest.

A second later his phone buzzed. 'Something more distracting than my pecs? D: Impossible!'

'I was hungry. :( But I can tell you've been working out. You're starting to make me feel inferior.'

'I don't see how that's possible.'

Kenny looked up from his phone as the door jingled.

'G2g, working.' He shoved the phone back in his pocket and smiled at the group of women who just came in. He took care of their orders and had just delivered the drinks as another wave of customers came in.

It was near closing time when Tweek's panicked voice drew Kenny's attention to the back of the shop. Kenny left his station to investigate. He spotted Bebe and Tweek both around the tiny TV in Tweek's office.

"What's wrong?"

"The n-news said that they found a d-d-d-d-"

"A dead body," Bebe cut in.

Kenny shrugged, "That's not so strange." Sadly.

"He was eaten!" Tweek grabbed Kenny's arm, his fingers twisting into the fabric. "The forensic examiners said he was probably s-still alive."

Kenny looked at the TV where a woman in red was reading from a paper, "Initial forensics claim the bite marks left on the man are not animal, but human."

"Zombies!" Tweek crumbled to the floor spouting nonsense about how zombies were invading the city and that they were all going to die. Bebe and Kenny tried to comfort him, but not even the smell of his favorite brew drew him out of his ball of limbs.

Eventually Bebe determined that they needed to close shop early. She called Craig before helping Kenny to close down and clean the shop front. They were out the door an hour before Kyle got off work.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride sweetie?" Bebe asked as she indicated her Prius. He only knew what kind of car it was because she gushed about it for weeks after her parents bought it for her. Some people got really extravagant birthday presents.

"Nah, I'm going the opposite way." Kenny smiled to reassure her, "Have a nice night."

It had been awhile since Kyle couldn't come to pick him up. Kenny didn't mind too much, he just mostly missed his boyfriend. He started walking towards the nearest bus stop. The heat hadn't dissipated at all, and unfortunately he could feel sweat pool at his neck and arms. Things would have been a lot worse if he wasn't on his way home to AC and cold water.

He got to the bus stop and checked the schedule. Either he just missed the bus or it would be there any minute. He looked away from the timetable and spotted another person waiting. Kenny stepped to the edge of the sidewalk, eyeing the stranger briefly before glancing out at the nearby businesses. This was a different bus than the one he took to Kyle's. Stan lived on a different side of town, and even this bus wouldn't take him to the doorstep.

"It's a nice day."

Kenny bobbed his head, agreeing. It was nice but hella hot.

"Did you hear what happened on the news? A man was eaten." When Kenny didn't say anything the man added, "The streets aren't very safe. You know, the cops figured the man was waiting for a bus when he was attacked."

Kenny eyed the man warily, taking in his scruffy appearance. He looked to be middle aged, his untamed hair streaked with grey. Chances were he was homeless, which Kenny took no issue with as long as he didn't try and steal his shoes.

He smiled now that he had Kenny's full attention, "No one knows who done it. But Roy does."

"Who's Roy?" Kenny asked without thinking.

The man laughed, "Better question is who's in charge?"

Kenny turned around, deducing that the man probably suffered from some mental illness. He felt bad for him, but the heat was making him irritable and he didn't feel like having a nonsensical conversation. That would have been the end of it, but Kenny heard the guy move closer. He turned just in time to see the man draw his hand back, face apologetic. "Wasn't going to touch."

Kenny took a step back into the road, putting some distance between them.

The homeless man's eyes darted around, "It's coming."

"What do you-"

BEEEEEEEP

Kenny jumped back onto the sidewalk as an angry driver flipped him off. He glanced back at the man only to see him gone. In the distance he saw the man scurrying away.

 _I don't miss that life._

It was hard not to come across colorful characters when you lived on the streets. He'd met dozens over the years. Kenny was lost in memories when the bus pulled up. The walk from the bus stop to Stan's house was blessedly short. The first thing Kenny did when he got home was guzzle a glass of water. He emptied the cup once before filling it again halfway. The house was lovely but so big it amplified his loneliness. Rarely was Kenny home alone.

The opportunity did make him think about jerking one off, since he seldom got the chance with Kyle around. It made him feel guilty since they hadn't actually had sex. They hadn't even masturbated together. It was actually fucking ridiculous, now that he thought about it. Sure, sex hadn't been a priority when he was trying to stay alive, and after…well sex was the furthest thing from his mind. But now? God dammit Kenny wanted dick. Fuck, get fucked, oral. He'd never tried any of those before but he was more than eager to learn. He'd thought about it. He'd watched a video or two when Kyle thought he was sleeping. He wasn't a nun, he was a man with needs.

Kenny's boner deflated at the sound of their garbage can crashing against the side of the house. He set the glass down and moved for the backdoor. He looked around for a possible weapon, grabbing his best option, before stepping out onto the porch. He moved as quietly as he could to the side of the house where the garbage and recycling cans were kept.

He raised the umbrella, brandishing it like a sword. His eyes scanned the mess. Garbage was spilling out of the can, the lid discarded in the grass a few feet away from it. But Kenny didn't see anyone. In the distance he could hear a car pulling into the driveway. A second later he spied a cat rifling through the can. It was a thin tabby, no collar.

"Silly thing." Kenny lowered the umbrella. He wasn't going to chase it away. He watched as the cat ate some of the garbage. He wanted to give it a chance to get a meal before he cleaned it up. A minute passed and someone approaching startled it. The cat shot off towards their neighbor's house just as Stan rounded the corner.

Stan's eyebrows shot up, clearly surprised since Kenny was home early, but his eyes landed on the garbage. "Do you have something against the garbage, or my umbrella?"

"No, I heard something and needed a weapon. Turns out it was a cat."

"Ah," Stan moved to help Kenny with the cleanup. "Think we should leave some food and water out for it?"

"Only if you want to keep it. It would be cruel to get its hopes up." Both were now squatting, picking up trash and tossing it in the uprighted can.

"I wouldn't mind so much. I prefer dogs, but cats are nice too. Besides, I think I like rescuing strays."

 **Friday, July 31** Year 1

 **Kyle**

"Yes mom, we're fine, I know." Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed, "We will. I love you too." He hung up. "Finally!" He flopped his head onto Kenny's shoulder where it was jostled with each chopping motion as Kenny diced the carrots for dinner.

Kenny tried to glance behind his back, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Kyle groaned. "Just mom being mom. She saw the news and panicked."

"You're lucky."

"I know, I just wish she wouldn't worry about me so much. I'm not a little kid any more." He wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders and breathed in. Kenny smelled a little like sweat and the flowery aroma of their detergent.

"No you're not." Kenny smirked as he twisted around in Kyle's grip, lips puckered in want of a kiss.

Kyle was more than happy to oblige, though it was short lived. He broke the kiss to warn Kenny, "Your noodles are boiling over."

"Let them." Kenny dived in for another kiss.

Kyle laughed as he moved away. The blonde rolled his eyes as he went to save the stove from the water splashing over the pot. Kyle watched him stir. "Do you think Stan will make it to dinner?"

The blonde shrugged, "He's been getting in late every night this week."

Kyle noticed it was already a few minutes past 8. He picked up that day's paper off the table. The headline, in big bold letters, read 'Six bodies found.' "Messed up things are always happening in the world. He flipped the paper open to the national section, eyes scanning headlines, "I'm more worried about domestic terrorists than the living dead though."

"I think the zombie hypothesis is out since none of the bodies have gone searching for brains."

"Tell that to the internet." Kyle shoved the paper to the side. "What are your thoughts?"

Kenny slowed his stirring. "Before you saved me there were days when I thought I would kill for a meal...eating somebody isn't so far fetched when you're starving."

Kyle stepped in for another hug, but just as he was putting his arms around Kenny's waist the front door burst open. Kyle pulled away, moving to the living room to welcome Stan.

The cop was slumped, his arms pulled taunt from the weight of groceries. But Kyle could tell it wasn't the food that was weighing on him. He moved quickly across the room to take some of burden. "Rough day?"

"Rough week." Stan's eyes were beginning to get bags under them and his skin was nearly as pale as Kenny's. They moved to the kitchen to set the bags on the floor by the fridge.

"Want dinner?" Kenny was setting out plates. His hand hesitating to place a third.

Stan just shook his head. He turned about face and trudged toward his bedroom. Kyle's eyes met Kenny's across the table. "Can you put these away while I check on him?"

"Of course."

Kyle followed after his friend, opening the door slowly. Stan hadn't bothered to turn on the light. Still in uniform, he was laying flat on his stomach, his face was buried in a pillow. Kyle didn't say anything as he made his way to the edge of the mattress. Just as he was sitting down Stan reached out to him. Kyle grab the extended hand, giving it a squeeze with both of his own.

After a moment, Stan peered out from the lumps of cotton. His eyes looked like pools of ink in the darkness. He took in air, the action making a wheezy sound, "It's awful."

With one hand still holding Stan's, Kyle reached out and began rubbing the man's lower back. There wasn't much he could do to help, which sucked. He could listen though, and care. "Was there another body?"

Stan's eyes fell to their conjoined hands, his own squeezing back. "There were two of them."

Kyle felt sick to his stomach, especially knowing that Stan had been exposed to another murder.

"There was a young girl-" Stan swallowed. His eyes darted about the room before landing on Kyle once more. "They weren't like the others. All their stuff was gone so it's been labeled a robbery."

"I feel there's a 'but' in there."

"The victims just don't make sense." Stan's face scrunched up, anger etched into every pore. Anger at the situation? Himself? It was hard to tell.

"They could have been in the wrong place at the wrong time," supplied Kyle. "Or maybe the assailant was desperate enough that it didn't matter who they took from."

Stan didn't say anything more and Kyle just kept rubbing his back. Over time his hands moved up the curve of Stan's spine, where it eventually found itself buried in strands of black hair. Stan made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat. His eyes were closed and he almost looked relaxed.

Kyle's index finger brushed against Stan's ear, making the cop let out a half laugh before he shrunk back.

"Tickles."

"Sorry."

"S'alright. What you're doing feels nice."

Kyle scooted closer, using both hands to lightly message Stan's head. He had no training, had no idea what he was doing, but Stan made it clear he appreciated the gesture. He'd done something similar for Kenny in the past. He was pretty sure Stan fell asleep, as his breathing evened out, but he kept it up, just in case.

The door opened and a strip of light fell on the bed. Kenny was there glancing in at them. In a quiet voice he said, "I put your portions away. You can heat it up whenever you're ready."

"Did you already eat?" Kyle was hurt. "I was coming right out."

"It's almost ten," said Kenny as he closed the door.


	29. Shit Hits the Fan

Chapter 29: Shit Hits the Fan

 **Monday, August 3** Year 1

 **Kenny**

"What did you say?" Kenny wasn't sure he heard right.

"W-we're closed until-GAH," Tweek pulled at his hair frantically. Craig, who was beside him, tried to stop Tweek's tick by holding one of his hands.

"It's just for a few days," said Craig, his voice as monotone as ever. "Not a lot of people feel safe walking around the city, and who can blame them?"

"You're right," Bebe sighed. She flopped her arms on the counter and leaned against it, casting her gaze out to the seating area. "We haven't been getting a lot of business the last couple of days. Even some of our regulars have been no shows. Guess no one's willing to get killed over coffee."

"I'm sor-r-y."

"Don't be," Kenny patted Tweek on the shoulder, which caused the man to jump. "Even Karen's family has taken precautions. She said they're staying with relatives outside of the city." It sucked for business though, and for Kenny's income. Still, he didn't want his boss to feel bad, especially since there wasn't much they could do about it. "With all this new free time I'll finally get a chance to work on my hobbies."

"You have hobbies?" Bebe gasped.

"Well no, but maybe I can start one."

She snorted, just shaking her head.

They spent the next half an hour cleaning the place as if a health inspector was coming, that way it would be ready for them when they returned. Kenny was the last one out, his hand brushing the lights off as he stepped out into the heat of the afternoon sun.

Tweek attempted to lock the door, but his hands were shaking so bad all he managed to do was drop the keys. Without saying a word Craig picked them up and turned the bolt. All four of them said their goodbyes, Tweek's final words promising to call them when it was time to work again. Bebe and Kenny stood by the door and watched as Craig helped Tweek to his car.

"What a mess he's in," said Bebe once they'd driven off. "Everyone is on edge, but since that's Tweek's norm he has it really bad." She smiled at Kenny, her lips gloss especially shiny in the sun, "So, hot stuff, can I give you a ride today?"

"If you're offering." He'd already texted Kyle and a ride wasn't possible. He could take a bus, but time with Bebe was preferable.

"Hop in."

Kenny slid into the passenger seat and admired the plush pink seat covers and the tiny bouquet hanging from the rear-view mirror. Her car smelled like roses and nail polish. He didn't have to see it to believe Bebe was the type of girl to do makeup while driving. As soon as the engine started the radio burst to life with a pop song. After the song ended and the next bubbly one began Kenny turned the volume down. It wasn't his jam, but more importantly he wanted Bebe to hear him.

"So..."

"So?" She asked back, her lips curled in amusement.

"Do you have something you'd like to share?"

She looked over at him, noticed where he was staring, and growled, "God dammit Kenny McCormick! Can't you mind your own business?"

"Asks the gossip queen herself."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"So?"

"SO." She nearly drove through a red light and they came to a jerky stop. "So I'm pregnant."

"I noticed." _She looks ready to pop._

Her eyes darted back and forth, "Well if you already knew then what are we talking about?"

Kenny just made a humming sound.

"Damien's the father," she said, sounding defeated. "He's been talking about marriage." She looked over at him and their eyes met. "I think it's real sweet of him, but I don't think he ever saw us as being serious. I don't want this baby to be the reason he stays with me."

"Damien would never tie himself to an infatuation, not even for his own demon spawn's sake."

Bebe smiled, "Yeah, well, I told him we can't rush this. I like the idea of marriage but I want to wait until I'm sure that we're both sure. There's no deadline we have to meet."

"I think taking your time is smart."

She nodded rapidly, her blonde curls bouncing. Kenny asked her once and apparently they were naturally that springy. If he'd been a girl he would have been jealous.

"Um, but sometimes you can take too long and miss out. Are you and Kyle doing okay?"

"Yes," Kenny was a little offended she would even ask. "We're doing great."

"Kenny, when I see you two together you don't look the way you used to." She bit her lip, "It's like you two are friends."

"We are friends."

"Just friends." She pulled up to Stan's and put her Prius in park. She twisted to face him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Do you feel like you're a couple?"

"I love him," Kenny felt his heart race. A second passed and he broke eye contact. "But maybe things haven't progressed. We haven't gotten past the basics. I mean, fuck, high schoolers are more experience." He cringed. "I'm sure Kyle is just worried about me, and I admit I was pretty distant at first, so it's really not his fault, but I am ready to move forward."

"Maybe you should tell Kyle that."

"I have."

"Maybe you should make the first move?"

"I've tried that too."

"Are you sure he's gay?"

Kenny glared at her and she had to stifle her laughter.

"Sorry, it's just that-" She gestured at him. "Who could say no to you?"

"Kyle, apparently."

"Maybe he just needs a little more time."

"Yeah."

"If he's still refusing you come September let me know and I'll ask Damien if you can join us."

That got Kenny laughing hard, "Oh to see the look on his face! Thanks Bebe, but I think I'll pass."

"Aww, we're not good enough for you?"

"You're fantastic, but I have my heart set on another."

"Ike?"

"What? No!" Kenny felt heat pool into his cheeks as he nearly bit his tongue to deny her claim. "Kyle, I was talking about Kyle."

"Mmhmm, don't think I don't see the way you look at each other."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He struggled to get out of his seatbelt as she gave him her signature 'are you shitting me?' look. The seatbelt was momentarily forgotten as Kenny slumped in his seat, covering his face with his hands so he couldn't see the world and the world couldn't see him. "Look, that's… I would never-"

"Honey, it's okay to be attracted to more than one person. That's pretty normal. And I know you're as faithful as a boy scout, I'm just saying, if big brother Broflovski doesn't give you the loving you deserve the younger one is clearly eager to."

"Shut up. Stop reading into things that aren't there. I'm like his older brother."

"I don't see him giving bedroom eyes to Kyle."

"You rarely see them together."

"And who are you texting all the time with that goofy grin?"

Kenny wanted to deny her claim, but fuck she was right. Lately he and Ike texted each other like crazy, mostly about random shit. Over the last month he'd come to learn a lot about the kid. His favorite foods, drink, movies, bands. Turns out, Ike was a closet nerd who only showed his "power level" to the people closest to him. Not the stereotype nerd, obviously, because he was sexy as hell.

 _Fuck, what? Where did that thought even come from? Shit, I've taken too long to respond and now she knows she's right so there's really no point in denying that._

"I'm not flirting with Kyle's younger brother."

She held up her hands, "All I'm saying is he clearly makes you melt." She winked at him. "Feel free to call me if you ever need a girl to talk to. Boys aren't the best with advice."

"I think we'd disagree." Kenny finally got his belt free. He wasted no time in throwing open the door and escaping Bebe's knowing smirk. He bent down, "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime!"

He waved her off before heading to the door. On his way he spotted a black tail dart around the side of the house. He followed after it, seeing that the black cat was heading for the garbage again. "Hey you, want some tuna instead?"

"Mrrou"

 **Thursday, August 6** Year 1

 **Stan**

Stan and Jim found themselves working an unplanned evening shift thanks to a bout of food poisoning. Stan had resigned himself to a day spent at his desk working through stacks of paperwork that reached his eyeballs—the city was going to shit in a handbasket, more dead bodies and no suspects—but fate had something else in mind for him.

The call came in just as Stan finished his roast beef sandwich, which Kenny had quickly thrown together for him. He'd just wadded up his garbage when Jim came to find him in the break room.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked," Jim announced. "Alice and Becky need backup, we've got armed hostiles at Elm and 4th next to the second hand store God's Kindness."

Stan tossed his paper sack and followed his partner to where the the station's body armor was kept. They each slipped one on before grabbing two for their fellow officers. It was doubtful Becky and Alice would have the proper gear for a shootout, if it came to that. _God I hope not._ When they got to their patrol car Stan snagged the driver's seat and Jim made no arguments.

With lights and siren on they rushed through city traffic. Dispatch gave a few more details as they went. Becky had reported in that the hostiles were waving around AK-47s and that they appeared to be tramps. That didn't sit well with Stan. He wasted no time in locating the parking lot and pulled up beside the other patrol car.

"Where are they?" Jim asked just as Stan thought it.

They stepped out of the car. Stan pulled out his glock before scanning the scene. The other patrol car was idling, all the doors closed but no one inside. No one was in the area

 _'POP POP POP POP'_

Reflexively Stan ducked behind his open door, but he could immediately tell the gunfire wasn't directed at them. He spared a glance through his window. _Nothing._

"Stan!"

Stan looked through the car interior at Jim on the other side. The man was also using his door for cover, but he was pointing in the opposite direction, behind them. Stan turned, just as the world exploded. He lifted his arms to shield his face as a wave of heat cut through his uniform. His ears rang. He couldn't hear anything else. He took a deep breath, forcing his lungs to cooperate. When his hearing returned all he could make out was screaming.

Stan forced his eyes open to look at the burning building across the street. Somewhere, in the distance, a similar boom echoed. His head whipped around fast, eyes growing large at the sight.

"What the hell?!" Jim's voice was strained.

Stan couldn't even find his voice. He barely registered what Jim was saying, his voice a background noise as their radios burst to life with calls coming in. Gunfire, explosions, not enough ambulances, officers down. Stan barely registered any of it, instead his eyes were glued to the flames licking at the darkening skyline.

 **Kyle**

'If you're home stay there. If not get there. Watch Channel 4.'

Kyle stared at the message. He sat up, jostling Kenny who'd been leaning on him. The blonde grumbled as he moved to the other side of the couch, face still pressed inside a book. Kyle ignored the grumbles as his thumbs rapidly typed back.

'What's going on?'

Five minutes passed.

'Stan? Are you okay?'

Another minute.

'I'm at home, so don't worry. I'll watch, but message me as soon as you can.'

Kyle looked around his immediate vicinity but couldn't spot the remote. He went around the couch, eyes passing over every surface. Kenny noticed immediately. "What are you looking for?"

"The remote. Stan told me to watch Channel 4."

Kenny helped look and they eventually found it wedged in the side of the recliner, most likely Stan's fault as the two usually left the seat for him. Kyle found the correct station and was only mildly surprised to see news anchors. The news had already been on at five and wasn't due to run again until ten. Kyle didn't have to question why it was on now at seven, he could see for himself.

On screen was a video of a group of people breaking into stores, some tossing in Molotov cocktails before running off with their stolen treasures. The camera changed to where people were fighting in the streets to another scene of a burning building. Kyle recognized it as one of the more famous banks. He couldn't look away from the TV despite desperately wanting to. The camera then showed a fuzzy video, most likely taken with a cellphone, of people breaking into homes.

Finally the TV showed the news anchors at their broadcasting station. The man, whose face was set in a worried calm, said, "While the homeless population began the outburst it has now escalated into what can only be described as the end of the world. Going live to our reporter on the ground. Niles, how does it look?"

A nervous man was shown on screen, behind him the chaos of downtown. "Well there appears to be looting, raping, and people eating each other."

"My god! Have you witnessed all this?" Asked the anchor, his expression barely changing.

"Yes. In fact, as we speak, that man over there appears to want to eat me." Niles pointed off screen, the camera man briefly panning over to a soot covered fellow who was staring at the reporter.

"In the metaphorically sense or literally?"

"I can't tell Tom," said Niles. "But I do not want to stick around to find out. Back to you."

Kyle finally muted the TV, unable to stomach the scenes any longer. He just couldn't. He looked over at Kenny whose jaw hung slack. A heartbeat later he was looking at Kyle. Kenny's jaw snapped shut and he stood up, "I'm going to lock all the doors and windows."

Spurred by his action, Kyle jumped from the couch calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to make sure our emergency supplies and first aid kit are on hand."

Kyle found the first aid kit in the bathroom under the sink. Stan had a nice kit, one complete with supplies for stitching a deep wound. He went to the laundry room next and grabbed Stan's bucket of emergency supplies, things like flashlights, batteries, food and bottled water. The date on the lid indicated that Stan had refreshed the supplies a little over a month ago. _Good enough._

When Kyle returned to the living room he saw Kenny was already back on the couch. The blonde's legs were bouncing, clutched in his lap was Kyle's gun.

"You should keep this on you, just in case." Kenny handed over the gun, a weak smile on his face. "Do you think Stan will be okay?"

"It looks like it's pretty crazy out there," said Kyle. "But Stan is tough."

When he realized he truly felt that way, Kyle began to breathe easier. Stan would be okay, and so would they.

"Yeah, I'm sure he-" _'CRASH'_

Both Kyle and Kenny startled as the horrible sound of metal scraping metal filled their ears. It was obvious that two vehicles had just collided. Kyle went to the window and pulled back the curtains. Outside he could just make out two cars. One was flipped and the other's front was totaled. Kyle broke away from the window when he heard Kenny unlock the front door. "What are you doing?"

"They could need help."

Kyle only hesitated a second before following after his boyfriend. As he walked he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. The line was tied up so he ended the call.

Kyle had seen a few crashes in his lifetime but never this close. The driver of the totaled BMW was halfway out their front windshield. Kyle didn't need to see all of the blood to know they were dead, but he watched as Kenny stepped around broken glass to check their pulse. The blonde shook his head 'no' and they moved to examine the other car.

Kyle could tell someone was alive because they were pushing on their door trying to get it open.

"Hang on!" He grabbed the handle from the other side and together they worked it open. They were fortunate, for as dented as the door was they were able to force it open. He reached for the extended hand, helping the woman out.

"Rebecca is still inside," the woman said, stumbling into Kenny's awaiting arms.

Kyle bent down to get a good look and sure enough another woman laid passed out in the passenger seat. Her body was pressed against the seatbelt that had her trapped on the ceiling. She had blood all over her face but from this distance he couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Hey, can you hear me? Can you move?"

She didn't respond. He would have to get her out. Kyle walked around the car only to see that the passenger side was worse. The entire door frame was bent. He gave the door a pull but it didn't budge. _Only the jaws of life could get this thing open._ He looped around the car back to the driver's side and got down on his hands and knees. He began moving through the shards of shattered glass scattered on the roof of the car. When he reached the woman he supported her weight as best he could before unlatching her belt. She dropped down, heavier than she appeared, but Kyle managed to slowly lower her.

She was breathing. It was shallow, but she was alive.

"I really hope this car doesn't explode like they do in the movies," Kyle said to himself as he wrapped his arms under hers and pulled. Getting out was an even slower process. He had just gotten her upper torso free when Kenny appeared out of nowhere offering a hand.

"Where's the other one?"

"I took her inside."

"Good, let's move her there too."

Kenny grabbed the woman's legs and together they brought her into the house. They placed the bleeding woman on the sofa and the other woman immediately went to her side.

"Can I use your first-aid kit?" She motioned to the kit he'd just brought out.

Kyle wasn't sure if anything they had would help, but brought the kit over to her. "You need to be looked over yourself." He looked over at Kenny. "Try calling for an ambulance."

"Don't bother," said the woman on the floor. "Hospitals are either shut down or filled. They don't have time for us." She smiled up at Kyle, "Thanks for the assistance." Her smile faltered.

Kyle took a closer look at the woman. Underneath the grim of the accident was a young woman with black hair and brown eyes. The fishnets on her arms and legs were torn and her exposed skin was covered in dried blood from all the cuts she had received. Kyle eyed her face, and behind the smeared eyeliner was someone he knew.

"Wendy?" He looked at the woman on the couch. "Wendy and Red?"

"Long time no see, again," Wendy's smile barely held long enough for Kyle to see it before it fell back into a stretched line.

"Oh hell no." Kyle suddenly felt sick to his stomach. It was the woman who broke his best friend's heart and he had invited her into his home. It was an emergency, and he was sure Stan would say he didn't mind. But he would. Kyle knew he would.

"What's wrong?" Kenny came back from the kitchen with a glass of water and a bowl of hot water, both of which he handed off to Wendy.

"It's Wendy."

Kenny looked at Kyle, and then looked at Wendy.

"Stan's Wendy?"

Kyle just nodded. This time it was Wendy staring at Kenny.

"Are you the same blonde from before?" Wendy smiled at him. "Kyle is a great guy, I'm happy for you two."

"Don't just assume things," Kyle snapped.

"Oh- sorry- I just mean-"

"But we _are_ a couple," said Kenny as he gave Kyle a hurt look.

Kyle regretted his wording but Wendy just pissed him off, even if she did just go through a terrible experience. He left the room as she began digging in Stan's first-aid kit. He escaped into his bedroom, the blankets still rumpled from how Kenny had left them. The blonde was sleeping in more than usual since he didn't have to work.

Kyle flopped on the bed. He could feel his anger simmering. _Good, let it._ For a moment it was nicer to think about than how scary the world had suddenly become. He preferred anger to worrying about Stan.

-.-.-

"Ugh!" Kyle startled awake, his heart pounding a mile a minute. The room was completely dark. He ran a hand his hair feeling miffed that Kenny hadn't woken him. _How long have I been out?_

As soon as Kyle stepped into the living room he could hear soft giggling coming from the dining room. He spotted Kenny, Red and Wendy all sitting at the table. Dishes pushed to the center were the only remains of the meal they'd shared.

Kenny noticed him first. His smile was warm and friendly but his eyebrows were drawn down, "Feeling any better?"

Kyle was actually feeling betrayed but he didn't say as much. Kenny abandoned the table and went over towards the stove. "I made dinner while you were sleeping," he motioned to the chili mac. "It's real simple."

Kyle was hungry so he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

"Stan texted us earlier." Kenny continued.

That stopped Kyle. His eyes snapped to Kenny, his voice stern, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"There was no need to, and I thought you could use the rest." Kenny's expression fell. "He's fine. He's trying to establish order with the rest of the force. He warned us that he won't be back tonight."

Kyle abandoned the food for his cell phone. He located it in the living room where he'd left it. He read the message Stan had texted, time stamp over two hours ago, which basically said exactly what Kenny said.

"Hey," Kenny had followed him. "I know you don't like this situation, and I'm in agreement with you, but we can't send them out there with the injuries they have. And even if they were perfectly fine the city's not."

"I know." And he did.

Kenny tried closing the small distance between them for a kiss but Kyle avoided his lips. Kenny gave him a questioning look but all offense was forgotten when the power went out.

"Shit."

"Should we check the breaker?" Kenny sounded unsure.

"That's probably a good idea."

It wasn't. As far as Kyle could tell everything should have been working.

The group had gathered in the living room. It was almost eerie how silent everything had become without the buzz of electricity. Wendy suggested this could be a method authorities were using to get the city back under control, but Kyle was inclined to ignore her.

"Guess we should just sleep. Does Stan have a spare room?" Of course Wendy would have the nerve to ask. She was in a lot better spirits since Red was relatively fine. Though Kyle was sure both would be sore, bruised and cut up for awhile.

"Yup, I can take you." Kenny offered.

 _'BANG'_

 _'POP POP POP'_

 _'Bttt Bttt Bttt'_

The neighborhood lit up with sounds of gunfire. Kyle's hand immediately found the grip of his own firearm, but he really didn't want to try aiming at anything in the dark.

"Kyle?"

A familiar hand reached for his own. Kenny squeezed hard.

"What should we do?"

 **Friday, August 7** Year 1

 **Kenny**

It was almost admirable how quickly things spiraled from bad to worse. After gunfire sounded so close in their neighborhood, Kyle had the group carry all of their emergency supplies to Stan's makeshift tornado shelter/basement. It was slightly better than a hole in the ground, if Kenny was being generous. The door was a small square in the floor of the bottom level of the house. To get in, they had to crawl down a ladder, which Kyle had shined a flashlight on. Inside there was a single twin bed and two bean bag chairs. A round carpet covered most of the cement floor, but other than that it was a barren room.

It was also incredibly small.

The girls claimed the mattress and both Kyle and Kenny got comfortable in the chairs. It was going to be a long night.

Shortly after securing their new shelter Kyle received a phone call from his mother, who was frantic, and everyone got to hear her sobbing begs for them to get out of the city, followed by her back peddling that trying that would get them killed. She promised to call the army before Kyle had to end the call to save power on his phone.

Kenny's phone was nearly dead.

Before they'd lost power he'd sent one text to his sister, letting her know he was alright and that he loved her. He was so thankful she had left the city days before. So, so thankful. But he didn't need to keep his phone on, not when there was no one else to talk to. He moved his thumb up to the power button just as the device buzzed to life in his hand as if protesting.

It was a text from Ike. _Of course._

The message was simple, 'Can you talk?'

He didn't have a chance to message the boy back before his phone started ringing. Kenny could feel three sets of curious eyes on him as he accepted the call.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah, hey," Kenny tried to keep his voice low, not wanting everyone listening in. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Ike sounded appalled. He probably was. "Are you guys okay? Mom said she spoke to Kyle but I know he always sensors things with mom."

"We're fine, though Stan could use a bigger tornado shelter." Kenny could hear Ike take in a sharp breath before spouting out more questions.

"Why are you in a shelter? Are you guys really okay?"

"Yeah, for now anyways. I won't sugarcoat it for you but we're a resourceful group so I think we'll be fine." Kenny's phone beeped at him, warning him of the low battery. "Look, my phone is going to die and I don't foresee it getting charged in the near future. So this is probably the last time we'll talk for awhile."

"The news reported a massive power outage." Ike's voice was clipped, strained. "It also reported more shootings in the residential areas."

"I'm aware." Kenny breathed out slowly. He was trying to stay calm to counter the worry he could hear in Ike's voice.

"I wish I was there with you."

"I'm glad you're not. This room would be even more crowded with five people."

Kenny flicked a glance at Kyle, who was looking the opposite direction as a semblance of privacy. The girls were doing the same.

"I have to go now." Kenny swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. "Talk to you later... Ike, promise."

"Ken-"

The room went dark as the phone's screen turned black. Kenny held it tightly, trying to stop himself from mourning his connection to the outside world. If anyone had overheard the conversation they were polite enough not to say anything. Even Kyle, who Kenny had been sure would question Ike's call.

But Kyle didn't say anything and Kenny's only comfort was his cooling phone and a hasty promise.


	30. Hate Waiting

Chapter 30: Hate Waiting

 **Saturday, August 7** Year 1

 **Kyle**

"All I'm saying is that a gentleman would let us have the bed."

"Well I guess I'm not a gentleman," Kyle hissed through his teeth. He couldn't see her in the darkness, but he was sure Wendy was rolling her eyes. No amount of time apart could make him forget her mannerisms.

"Just let them have it." Was Kenny's second half hearted attempt to stop the argument. His voice was strained, softer than it had been minutes ago. It was a reminder that it was silly to argue when they were all stuck together, a reminder of the nightmare they all found themselves residents of.

But Kyle hated giving up.

"You know what? I overreacted." Kyle stood from his beanbag chair and made for the ladder, feeling his way for a wooden rung. "We don't need to be stuck in here all night."

He ignored the calls from Kenny as he climbed. At the top he slide the bolt and popped the door up, peering into the darkness. _Nothing out of the ordinary here._ But the fresh air was a nice reprieve from the stale air of the basement. As if he needed more encouragement to leave.

Kyle crawled off the ladder and made for where he knew the downstairs bathroom would be. Despite knowing where it was he still had trouble. An unaccounted for shoe and a coffee table leg had Kyle cursing himself for leaving the flashlight behind. Once inside the bathroom he moved with ease.

 _I can't believe I'm stuck with Wendy of all people._

Wendy's presence had soured Kyle's mood from the moment he recognized her. After spending hours with her he was feeling downright livid. It was irrational, he knew that, but still! Wendy was always levelheaded, which was a trait he admired when she and Stan were dating. But now her calm grated his nerves. It didn't help that Kenny was always taking her side. Sure, her suggestions were usually reasonable, but couldn't his own boyfriend stay loyal?

 _God that sounds pathetic and whiny even to me. I'm being an ass._

Kyle washed the soap from his hands and turned the water to cold. He cupped as much of the liquid as he could and splashed his face. The water was refreshingly cold. He looked towards the mirror above the sink but in the darkness there was no reflection.

 _I should go back and apologize to Kenny. He at least doesn't deserve the brunt of my frustration.  
_

As soon as Kyle turned the water off he heard the distant sound of floorboards creaking. Someone went upstairs. All the anger he had reasoned away came rushing back with vengeance. _We're supposed to be low-key!_

He ran a shaking hand through his curls, taking a deep breath. He'd watched Kenny practice breathing techniques so often over the last several months that it took him no time at all to pick them up. He was thankful for it now as his breathing evened out and his hands unfurled themselves.

 _I left the basement first. They're only following my example._

Suppressing a sigh, Kyle felt his way out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs. He was extra careful of his footing this time, since his big toe was still throbbing from its collision with the coffee table. He heard the creak of the floor door lifting a second before Kenny called out to him in a whisper.

"Kyle?"

The redhead stopped. He wanted a moment alone with Kenny, and with the girls upstairs this might be his only chance for awhile. He inched back over to the small square door, crouching to be eye level with Kenny. Before he could say anything, the blonde grabbed his wrist and tugged.

"I don't want to go back just yet."

"Someone's upstairs."

Kyle's snark about Wendy making herself at home was stopped by the realization that Kenny had said 'someone,' and not 'the girls,' or 'Wendy and Red.' Kyle could hear more creaking, heavy foot falls. He said the first thought that came to mind. "It could be Stan."

Kenny pulled on his wrist again. "Stan would've called out, or something. Please."

 _He's right._ Kyle strained his ears. He could almost make out two sets of footfalls. He needed no more encouragement. Kenny disappeared back down the hole and Kyle was close behind him. As quietly as he could, Kyle closed and locked the door. If someone had broken in to the house hopefully they wouldn't notice the door's outline in the dark. Someone shinned a light on the ladder so Kyle had no trouble getting down. When he reached the floor Wendy clicked the light off.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

The bunker was stifling quiet after that. Despite everyone's lips being sealed, no one could hear anything. But they all listened.

It was hard to say how much time had passed when someone finally came downstairs. Kyle found himself holding his breath as they passed over the basement door, the wood groaning extra loud against the weight on top of it. Then there were voices, loud but still illegible. Then they were yelling.

A shot fired and Kyle crouched down in reflex. Another shot and there was a dull thud as something hit the floor.

The silence returned. And it stretched. Kyle went to check his phone for the time but the screen remained black. "Shit."

Everyone stirred at the sound of Kyle's voice. He knew without being able to see that he had their undivided attention. There was a shift to his right and a second later he could feel Kenny's slender fingers on his knee. They gave a squeeze, the gesture punctuated by his voice asking, "What's wrong?"

"Phone's dead." He stared at the void where he knew Wendy and Red were. "Do either of you have a phone?"

"Left mine in the car."

"Here."

A bright blue light shone through the darkness. Kyle reached for it, accepting the phone from Wendy. The password had already been entered and there was a picture of Red laughing as the background, the depleted battery bar as bright as her hair.

Kyle dialed Stan, his fingers dancing the familiar pattern. Only they hadn't needed to. Half way through the number the phone automatically filled in the rest. He tried not to feel surprised that Wendy had Stan's newest number and hit 'send.' The call went to his voicemail. He cut Stan's cheery voice off, not bothering to leave a message.

 _He could just have his phone off. Or hell, his phone could be dead too._ Kyle sent a quick text, explaining they were all together in the basement, and that his phone was dead, before passing the phone back to Wendy.

"Thanks." This time he really meant it.

"Sure." This time the word sounded genuine. The light faded and everyone was cast back into darkness.

More time passed and not a peep from above was heard. At some point Kenny moved his chair closer so he and Kyle could lean on one another. It was snuggled so close to the blonde that Kyle found the nerve to doze in and out of consciousness. Since nothing was happening he didn't need to be on full alert. And wasn't it better to rest?

It was Wendy's voice that eventually stirred him.

"I need out."

"It could be dangerous." Countered Red.

The flashlight clicked on and everyone could see Wendy make for the ladder the same as Kyle had earlier. Her dark eyes met his and she glared. "Don't try and stop me. We haven't heard anything for awhile now, so it's most likely safe." She reached for a rung. "I wouldn't put us in danger like that."

"I know." Because Wendy wasn't stupid enough to do something like that.

"Good, because the last thing I want to do is piss myself." She nimbly climbed the ladder and unlatched the door. She pushed on it, just as Kyle had, but nothing happened. Next she tried using her shoulder. Nothing. The flashlight cast long shadows over her pale skin as she looked down on the group. "It's stuck."

Kenny offered to open it and swapped places with her. But he had no luck either. He was straining, clearly using every muscle he could afford, but still the door wouldn't move.

"Yeah, this thing's not budging."

"Fuck." Wendy looked ready to rip someone's head off. "Anyone have an empty bottle?"

 **-.-.-.-**

 _If this is how I die…_

Kyle had spent the last—however long it had been—listing all the things he regretted. If he survived this, he wanted to fix some of the ones he still could. It was all he could think to do in this shit hole. He hated not knowing what was happening in the outside word, and he hated being trapped more. It made him feel helpless and antsy. He and Kenny had both braved balancing on the ladder to try and get the door open. They lifted it maybe a centimeter before the weight was too much.

"God he must be a giant." Kenny groaned as he flopped back into his seat, his body molding the polystyrene beads.

"What do you mean?" The question came from Red.

"It's obviously a corpse on the door." Kyle was too tired for tact, and he was pretty sure everyone else had put two and two together. "That's the only thing that makes sense."

"Then we'll never get it open."

"Pretty much."

"It's alright, Stan will come and save us." Wendy sounded like she believed it. "He always does."

"Yeah, no matter the strange shit that happened in South park he was always there for us," Kyle found himself smiling. It was the first time he and Wendy agreed on something. "I'm sure he's on his way now."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Do you ever have a chapter that doesn't want to be written but you need it for transition and plot purposes? Yeah, that was this chapter. Next one will be a lot more eventful.


	31. Forsaken City

Chapter 31: Forsaken City

 **Sunday, August 8** Year 1

 **Stan**

Stan was running on empty. A four hour forced nap and a gallon of black coffee was all he had to keep him going over the last 36 hours. Well, that and adrenaline.

The epicenter of the chaos and explosions was the downtown business area, but over time the desperate calls for police help trickled in from residential areas. Dispatch was quickly overwhelmed and made useless. Even if a call did get through there was no one available to send. Every officer and firefighter, retired or not, was on the streets trying to make a difference. But even Stan could admit their efforts were as futile as using a drop of water to stop a roaring flame. There was no way to restore order from the inside. That's why the National Guard was called and the local police was ordered to stand down. When the call came many officers broke from the riot lines and ran for home, or anywhere out of the city.

Going home sounded nice, but Stan was unable to abandon the people around him. That's why hours later he was still assisting people in escaping the heart of the city, where shootouts and explosions had become common. He didn't regret his choice, because each minute brought a new face to his side, someone who needed him.

"You're going to follow this street, follow the others, and head for West Boulevard. Do you know where that is?"

The woman's vacant eyes bore holes into Stan's. Finally, hesitantly, she asked, "Near the pot shop?"

"Yeah, near the pot shop. So you're going to head that way and it should be relatively safe. Keep an eye out for suspicious people and vehicles, understand?"

She nodded once as her arms wrapped around her torso. She started to move, but faltered a step in. "Come with me?"

"No can do, we have to stay to help others." Stan turned away from the shaken women and headed for the next person who seemed lost.

Another hour passed and Stan's remaining energy reserve was fading, his stomach protesting in hunger. In the distance he could make out his partner with their first aid kit. As he approached, he caught Jim placing a large bandaid on a child's knee. Stan knew they'd run out of most supplies at this point, with bandaids about all they could offer.

"You're a tough little guy so I know you'll be fine," said Jim as he packed away the kit and stood. The bloodied disinfectant wipes were abandoned on the ground since no one had time to bother with trash.

The sun had started to set hours ago but the hazy sky was a dull orange because of all the fires. Still, it was getting harder to see. What Stan could see was broken windows, abandoned cars and his partner trying to put on a brave face. There had been hundreds of people storming the street earlier, but most had cleared out by now. Stan couldn't see anyone else, let alone a guardian for the child.

When he got to Jim's side he could see how drained the man was. His eyes were stained red, most likely because of the smoke, and his forced smile was sagging. Stan crouched down to be on eye level with the boy. He couldn't have been much older than seven, a real little guy to boot. He looked on the verge of tears, his eyes being red and watery.

"Where's your mama?"

The boy's lip wobbled and Stan regretted the question.

"They got separated. I'm gonna take him with me to the nearest exit point." Jim answered for him. "And then I'm gonna meet up with my family. Stan, you should do the same."

"I-"

"This is going to get worse before it gets better. Get to your loved ones and get them to safety."

 _It's all I've been wanting since this_ _started_. But Stan was sworn to protect and defend. "But there's more people we can help."

"You look dead on your feet, don't deny it, I know you better than that. Now listen to your senior, find your family and get some rest."Jim picked the boy up and nodded his head at Stan. "Stay safe partner."

"You too." Stan called after Jim's retreating form. As soon as the words left his lips he made a mad dash towards the familiar streets that lead to home. Driving was impossible. As soon as the citywide evacuation order had been made roads become too congested to drive on. Even motorcyclists struggled because of the sheer amount of foot traffic.

Stan was fit, but not fit enough to keep running. As soon as he was several blocks away he had to slow down. His feet stopped and his stomach retched. He needed to sleep, needed to eat, but most importantly he needed to get to Kyle and Kenny. Were they safe? His cell phone had been left at the station, along with his car and other personal belongings.

 _Kyle could be dead._

He gagged again, this time acid hitting the back of his teeth. He swallowed and shuddered. Tasted like bitter coffee.

"Hey coppa!"

Stan wiped the back of his hand across his lips and glanced up. The man wore gang colors and was waving around a pistol. Stan's first reflex was to reach for his own gun strapped to his belt. His index finger rested on the trigger just as the man called out.

"People are shootin people here!"

Stan cleared his throat, a cover for him to covertly look around. He didn't see anyone else. He took one step closer to the man and called out, "Do you need help?"

"Nah man," The guy waved his free hand in the air, as if batting away a fly. "I got my own heat." He lifted the gun, admiring it. "Just warning ya, not safe, you know?"

Stan bobbed his head, "Thanks for the warning. You should get out of here yourself."

"Hell nah, I'm having a blast." The man flashed a smile before running off, darting in between a noodle shop and clothing store.

 _It's not just these domestic terrorists, but our own gangs that have joined the fray. As if we needed more lunatics waving guns._

It took Stan a long time to get home. He made a steady but stealthy pace, avoiding people as much as he could. Once or twice he stopped to help someone as best he could, but if felt like never enough. He traveled by fire light, utilizing the shadows for his own cover while being wary of others who would do the same. Then he hit a patch of the city that was completely dark and was force to move at a snail's pace.

The further he got from the fires the clearer the sky became. Soon he had enough moonlight to make out shapes. Every now and then something would move in his peripheral, but if it was a person they never called out or approached him.

When Stan finally got to his own street his heart dropped. Even in the darkness he could make out some of the wreckage. House after house was destroyed, windows were smashed in, front doors left open and belonging strewn across lawns. It seemed looters didn't care about the danger as long as they could get a nice TV. Stan also spotted shapes on the ground that were very human in shape. He didn't approach them, couldn't stomach it, and continued towards his own home.

Stan was running, feet pounding hard against the asphalt. He didn't care if people heard him as he wound his way through the cars. Right outside his house was a car wreck. He paused long enough to see if either car was Kyle's, but they weren't.

His relief vanished the moment he saw the state of his own home. It, like all the others, was ransacked.

"Kyle!" Stan pulled out his gun and entered through the open door. He tried to flick on the lights but the power was out here too. "Kyle? Kenny?"

He could barely hear his own voice over the sound of his heart beat. He fumbled for the flashlight on his belt, the small penlight he'd reserved for emergencies. If ever there was one…

Stan's TV and gaming system were gone but otherwise the living room was untouched. He ran to the bedrooms, giving them each a quick search all the while calling out for his friends. He found open cupboards and broken glass in the kitchen, but no Kyle.

"He's gone." Stan took in a raspy breath. Kyle and Kenny were gone and he had no way of reaching them. He'd never find them in the city. They were gone.

"Shit!" He kicked the nearest chair, toppling it over with a bang. He held back a sob. "I let them down. God-"

The strength in his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the linoleum, his riot gear softening the impact. He flopped the rest of the way down, uncaring of whatever dirt and glass shards were down there. He pressed his cheek into the cold surface and squeezed his eyes shut.

 _Gone._

 _They're gone._

 _They could be in trouble. Or dead. Why wasn't I here to help them? Were they angry with me? Did they understand that I was trying to help people?_

 _Were they scared?_

A laugh bubbled up Stan's throat and escaped in a snort. Kyle was tougher than that. His Kyle wouldn't just sit around being scared, he would have taken action.

 _Which is what I need to do._

Stan forced his tired limbs to haul his ass off the floor. He knew he needed to get supplies together in preparation for leaving the city. The sooner the better as the situation got worse with each hour, as did his chances of survival. He left the kitchen and located the backpack he bought to use for hiking but never got around to. He filled the bottom of it with food that wouldn't spoil and then went for his emergency bucket. The laundry room was still in order but the bucket was gone.

 _Kyle must have remembered it, good._

The first aid kit was missing too. Another thing Stan was happy about. They hadn't left in a rush, they had thought things through and planned. They would survive, Stan was sure of it. Kyle was a fighter, always had been, and he was sure Kenny's familiarity with city streets and back alleys would help them to avoid the worse of the fighting.

Stan packed some spare clothes, a few odds and ends, and water bottles. He was nearly done when he remembered he had some flashlights and batteries stored away downstairs. By the light of his tiny flashlight he navigated down the stairs. He noticed the smell first. His first thought was that it smelled like pumpkins, then as he stepped down further, rotten vegetables. But as soon as he got to the bottom landing he knew there was a dead body somewhere.

Whatever was in his stomach quickly found itself on his shoes. He gagged, snot and tears joining the mix. He could only see the small radius around his feet, the shine of his black boots that were now wet.

He didn't want to raise the light. He didn't want to look around. He didn't want to. But he had to know. And if Kenny and… and Kyle were here, then he needed to take care of their bodies.

 _Fuck!_

Stan's hands were trembling, causing the light to jump about. The light's radius was small and didn't reveal much of the area. He stalled his search by heading for the stockpile of flashlights first, conscientiously keeping his eyes to the ground. He opened the drawer and picked up his largest light and then a smaller one. He slipped the smaller one into his belt and reached for the batteries next, his shaking fingers dropping them several times before he was able to slip them in his pockets. He turned off his penlight and put it away. In the darkness there was only the stench to keep him company.

 _I need to do this._

He took a deep breath through his mouth, choked back a sob, and turned on the large flashlight. The wall in front of him was illuminated. Slowly, so slowly, he turned and cast the light around him.

The body wasn't far. Stan's floor was stained with blood and some brain matter, a clear shot to the head. A head that did not belong to one of his friends. "Oh thank God."

 _Kyle must have shot him._

Stan forced himself to check the other rooms, just in case his friends were there. Nothing. He headed back for the stairs, casting one last glance at the intruder who met his end. Part of Stan was glad he was dead, and that worried the officer part of his psyche.

Thump, thump, thump.

Stan stopped in his tracks as a chill ran up his spine. He turned, flashing the light on the corpse of the man. _Zombies aren't real. Zombies aren't real._

Thump.

Stan saw the wooden door of his bunker lift slightly.

"Kyle?!" He set the flashlight on the ground, pointed towards the door, and latched on to the dead man's arms. The flesh was cold and bloated feeling, but he didn't care as he dragged the body out of the way.

A second later the door flew open and fell back with a clatter.

"Kyle!" Stan flung himself at his friend, pinning the slightly smaller man to his chest and burying his nose into matted curls. Kyle's hair was flat from oil and sweat, which he smelled heavily of. Stan was sure he smelled twice as bad, but who cares? "You're safe."

 _He's safe! Thank you God, thank you._

Stan pulled Kyle out of the hole and into his lap, hands wondering over his person to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"You made it," Kyle's voice was soft, though a bit scratchy. He buried his face into Stan's chest, the riot gear preventing him from feeling it. "I knew you'd make it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?" Stan glanced over at the body he'd moved before his eyes flashed back to Kyle's face. The man's pale skin was cast in shadows but Stan didn't need the light. He knew every freckle in detail. What he wanted to see was Kyle's expression, which was a hard to miss grin.

"Stan!" Kenny was climbing out of the hole, the emergency bucket in hand.

"Kenny!" Stan was relieved to see his blonde friend. He didn't release his hold on Kyle, but offered an arm for a hug. Kenny obliged him.

Stan squeezed his two dear friends close, and they squeezed back.

"I was so worried about you guys." Stan admitted, his throat tightening at the memory. "I thought I'd lost you."

"We're tougher than cockroaches." Kenny mumbled before slapping Stan on the back. "We were worried about you."

"You were?"

"Of course you idiot!" Kyle finally pulled away, throwing a soft punch to Stan's shoulder. "Why didn't you answer my texts? Why did you take so long?"

"I'm sorry." Stan grabbed Kyle's first before it could land another half hearted blow. He wrapped it in both his hands, squeezing it tight. "I'm sorry I made you wait."

Kyle's body slumped and he nodded slightly. "I knew you'd come."

"We knew."

Stan's head jerked up as another face appeared from the bunker. It was Wendy Testaburger, the other face he knew by heart. She looked ruffled and grungy like all of them, but she held herself with the confidence Stan loved about her. As soon as she stepped out of the bunker she was reaching down to help someone else. A second later there was Red, a shy smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're safe," Stan said, eyes meeting Wendy's. "But how did you two get here?"

"We were on our way out of the city when someone crashed into us. It just so happened to be outside of your house," Wendy and Stan shared a smile.

"Kyle and Kenny helped us. If it weren't for them we'd probably be dead," Red added.

Stan squeezed Kyle's hands once more before standing, helping the redhead up in the process. "Why didn't you leave the city?"

Kyle pulled away and took the bucket from Kenny. "Didn't have much chance. It all went to shit real quick."

"No kidding." Stan felt himself waiver. He was exhausted, and now that he knew his friends were safe he had no adrenaline. "We need to get out of the city. I've been packing for a trip but we'll need more supplies with this many people. And if you don't mind, I could really use a power nap before we head out."

"I need a shower." Wendy declared, her and Red heading towards the bathroom, just out of the beam of light.

"Here," Stan waited for Red to turn around before handing over the smaller flashlight. "The power is out."

Stan went to his flashlight drawer and grabbed two more, handing one to Kenny and Kyle.

"A shower sounds pretty nice right about now." Kenny sniffed at his pits, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"You guys go ahead, I need sleep." He reached out, grabbing Kyle's wrist. "Are you armed."

"Of course."

"Good. The neighborhood is quiet but don't let your guard down."

 **Kenny**

Kenny tore off his clothes and threw them in the dirty laundry bin, more out of habit than anything else. He heard Kyle doing the same behind him. Kenny left the light next to the sink with the beam pointed just slightly away from the shower.

"Are we showering together?"

"Yeah, saves us time that way."

Kenny turned on the water and waited for the water to warm. Once it was he stepped in, keeping the curtain pulled back so Kyle count enter after him. They took turns under the spray. He couldn't see much of Kyle and he didn't care to try. If things were normal he might have tried flirting, maybe begging for a kiss, but right now his heart wasn't into it.

"Are you hungry?" Kyle's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

Kenny paused in his rinse to consider the question. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"We should fix something before we leave."

"I can do it." Kenny traded places with Kyle, their bodies not touching in the passing. "You should check on Stan."

"Yeah," Kyle's voice was soft. "Thanks."

"I'm sure he's been through hell, he could use a friend."

 **Kyle**

The fresh clothes were a relief. Dressed and packed for a trip through the ruined city, Kyle made his way over to Stan's room. He didn't bother knocking as he opened the door and peeked in. Stan was passed out in bed, still dressed for combat as much as a police officer could be, minute a helmet and shield.

Kyle padded over to the kitchen where Wendy was helping Kenny make sandwiches for everyone. Kyle grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. Next he picked out one of their nicer wash clothes. With steady steps, Kyle made his way way back to Stan's bedroom. He shouldered the unlatched door all the way open and sat himself on the edge of Stan's bed. He dipped the cloth into the water and wrung most of it back out. He began wiping away the sweat and soot from Stan's face.

Kyle was working on the man's brow when he finally stirred.

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

"You're alive," Stan cracked open an eye. "That's all that matters."

Kyle swallowed. "We're alive."

"Yeah."

 **Monday, August 9** Year 1

 **Stan**

One five hour nap and a picnic dinner in the dark later, the group was ready to head out. Stan carried the bulk of their equipment in his backpack, but each person was responsible for something. Kenny and Kyle were weighed down with water bottles, Wendy had the first aid kit, and Red carried more rations. Stan figured worse case scenario they'd be stuck in the city for several days, which is why all the supplies was needed. Best case scenario they'd never need to touch it. But Stan knew better than to hope for that.

The group left on foot in the early hours of the morning. The sky was still filled with smoke but at least they could see. That also meant others could see them.

They began on the shortest route to exit the city that Stan could think of. The morning started off quiet with Stan leading the way. Behind him was Kyle and Kenny, with Wendy and Red bringing up the rear. The first sign of other people was a large group walking towards them. It was made of men and women of varying ages weighed down with their personal belongings. They all looked tired and scared, no threat to Stan's party. Still, he remained vigilant as they passed one another.

More and more people came, streams of families fleeing from the direction they were headed. It was identical to scenes from those environmental disaster movies Kyle and Stan liked to make fun of. Stan tried multiple times to get information from people passing by. Finally someone pitied him enough to answer, "There's armed men patrolling the area. They shoot anyone they see."

For the first time Stan felt doubt. He turned to his friends, noting how tired they looked. "Should we turn back? Any other direction will take more time, but it may be safer."

"Yeah. Let's go back." Kenny's eyes darted about, scanning the faces in the crowd. "This reminds me of rats fleeing a sinking ship, or something like that."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry," Wendy echoed the sentiment.

The group turned about face and started moving with the hoard and not against it. They traveled a lot faster now, but they were backtracking and making no progress. More alarmingly, with so many people they were bound to draw attention. Stan would have warned everyone, but no one bothered to stop long enough to listen.

"Officer? Officer!"

Stan's arm was jerked back and he was forced to stop. A woman stood there clutching his arm tightly to her bosom. Her cries caused a few others to stop in their trackers.

"Please help! People are dying. My friends-" She sobbed. "They're dead. Please help us!"

More of the crowd echoed her pleas.

"The National Guard is working to help us all, but-"

"You're an officer aren't you?" She let go, jabbing a finger towards him. "You're supposed to protect us, right?"

"I can't do much, but you're all welcome to follow us. We're also trying to get out of the city," Stan looked around at the group that had gathered.

"This is the police's fault."

"Lot of help you are!"

"You're just as bad as the terrorists."

Before Stan realized it, he'd become separated from his friends. Now only angry faces surrounded him. In the distance he could hear Kyle yelling, swearing at people to move. Before he could worry about him getting hurt, Stan himself was jostled by the crowd. He could feel hands on his person, pulling and tugging.

BANG

A shot rang out and everyone ducked low before dispersing. People bumped into each other, pushing and shoving to get away. Stan, still disoriented, was nearly pushed over. A hand tugged on his own. He looked up and there behind worried blue eyes was Kenny.

"Run!"

Stan followed the blonde to the rest of their party. But they didn't stop running. Wendy led the way across a park and towards the business district. Familiar shops were hardly recognizable. Some of their facades were ruined, some were just ember skeletons and others were still burning. They eventually stopped running once they were able to hide behind some rubble.

Everyone was panting, but Red was fairing the worst of it. Her face was as red as her hair. Wendy helped to fan her with one hand while offering out water with the other. Stan looked to Kyle who was crouched down gulping deep breaths of air. Clutched in his hand was his gun.

"Did you fire that shot?"

Kyle made to put it away. "Worked, didn't it?"

With Red taken care of, Wendy moved over to Stan. "That was so messed up. Are you ok?"

Kyle moved over to Stan's other side and grabbed his face, the smell of gunpowder lingering on his skin. Stan had no choice but to stare at his friend. He knew that determined expression well and braced for the impending speech.

"None of this is your fault, you know that right?"

"I do."

"You can't help those people, we're barely helping ourselves." Wendy added.

"She's right. And those people, they didn't mean what they said. They're just scared and feeling lost," Kyle continued.

"Exactly."

Stan looked to Kenny for help. "Am I dead?"

"Not yet." Kenny chirped. "Why?"

"Wendy and Kyle are agreeing with each other."

Stan received smacks from both sides. He clamped his lips tight so as not to laugh. It was weird to feel any amount of happiness with everything falling apart.

 **Kyle**

Progress through the city was slow. Every now and then their ears were peppered with the sound of gunfire. Luckily they never ran into the people with guns, but with the threat so close Kyle didn't allow himself to relax. His back hurt and his shoulders and legs ached, but he knew everyone was feeling that way. Red was dragging behind and twice Kenny forgot to pick up his feet and ended up stumbling. For awhile he held Kenny's hand, but it was a lot easier to move around with both hands free. They stuck close though, always within arm's reach.

He was staring at the blonde, checking on him, when he ran into Stan's back. He mumbled an apology just as Stan held up a hand for silence.

Kyle strained his ears, trying to pick up on what Stan heard. It was faint, but it sounded like group continued forward moving at a slow pace. The sniffling didn't intensify, but Kyle could hear it better as they continued. Someone was crying.

Stan held a hand out and they all stopped. With his back to the wall of one of the city's many skyscrapers, he glanced around the corner. After a second he relaxed his stance. "Kyle… you should see this."

Curious, Kyle moved to join Stan. He stuck his head out and looked around. There wasn't much there, mostly cars left to sit on the street. He knew what Stan wanted him to see though. Sitting right on the yellow line was someone they knew well. It was Eric Cartman. For once the man was dressed down, his jacket unnaturally two shades of red. The man was clutching someone close to him but his eyes were trained ahead.

Kyle left the cover of the building, Stan a step behind him. As they got closer Kyle could see the wisp of blonde hair that was iconic of Butters. The blonde's body looked stiff, his chest unmoving. There was blood but the origin was impossible to tell from this angle. Kyle wasn't surprised it was Butters, but even the mental preparation couldn't stop the tears. His vision blurred as he called out, "Cartman."

The man didn't even blink.

"Eric," Kyle reached out and lightly shook the man.

Cartman looked over at Kyle, his brown eyes unfocused. He blinked once. Twice. He scoffed, "How pathetic Jew, crying like that."

"Then you're pathetic too, fat-ass," Kyle snapped back as a reflex. It was rude, yes, but the taunt seemed to help pull Cartman back to reality. The man lifted a hand and wiped at his face.

"Sure enough." Cartman looked down at his hand, then at Butters' still face. "He looks like he's sleeping."

"Yeah." Kyle bent down, placing his hand on Cartman's shoulder. "Cartman, you can't stay here."

"I can't leave him."

"Kyle." It was Stan's voice calling him.

Kyle hesitantly walked away from Cartman and weaved between cars to get to Stan. Kyle didn't need to ask what he wanted. On the ground was Cheese Poof, the dog's yellow fur matted with blood. The poor thing let out a soft whine, it's large brown eyes glancing up at them.

"Oh, oh no." Kyle looked away.

"It's… it's a stomach wound, or close enough to one." Stan choked over his words. "He won't make it."

"Stan-"

"But I can't do it. I can't shoot a dog."

Kyle wrapped his arms around his friend, reaching up to rub at the back of his head. "I need to help Cartman. It's probably going to take time to get him to move. You stay with Cheese Poof?"

"Yeah," Stan dropped his pack and knelt next to Cheese Poof's head. The dog tried to sit up but Stan placed a hand on his neck, forcing him back down. "It's okay, you just lay here."

Cheese Poof let out a soft whine.

"You're a good boy." Stan ran his hand through his fur. "It's okay."

Cheese Poof's tail flopped up twice.

Kyle tore his eyes away from the scene and made his way back to the rest of the group. Wendy and Red were resting on the sidewalk, their faces pinched and eyes red. Kyle was worried when he didn't see Kenny, but he spotted his blonde next to Cartman.

Kenny was crying too, making no attempt to hold himself back. He was saying something to Cartman in a hushed voice, but as Kyle approached his head shot up. Kenny looked crushed. If there was a gust of wind he would surely blow away.

"Come here," Kyle held his arms out and Kenny wasted no time in filling them. They held each other tightly, Kenny's sobs muffled by Kyle's chest. He didn't have any words of comfort to share, but he held his boyfriend close so he wouldn't feel alone. He didn't want to feel alone either. They stayed like that until Cartman spoke up.

"Kahl, quit being a fag." The jeer didn't hold venom.

Kenny pulled away, whipping his nose on his sleeve, "Eric, come with us."

"Stop nagging me," he huffed. "Butters is still sleeping."

"Guys, we need to leave. This area is too open," Stan approached, his face hard set and his hands clenched into fists.

"But Butters-"

"Cartman!" Kyle shouted without meaning to. The man flinched, as if he were a child being scolded by his mother. Kyle kept his tone strong because he had to get through to the man. "He's gone. Butters is gone. I'm sorry, so sorry, but we can't help him."

Cartman looked down at the man in his arms.

"Come with us," Kenny urged again, offering out a hand. "I'm sure he'd want you to come with us. More the merrier, right?"

Cartman nodded. "Just… let me say goodbye."

Stan and Kenny left first, heading back to Red and Wendy's side. Kyle hesitated.

"Just a minute Jew, that's all I need."

Kyle forced his feet to move until he was wedged between Stan and Kenny. He peeked over his shoulder just as Cartman placed a kiss on Butters' forehead. He turned back quickly, not wanting to intrude further.

Kenny nudged his arm before taking his hand and pressing into his side. The warmth felt nice and Kyle pressed back himself. He couldn't imagine losing someone he loved. Not like that.

 _I won't let it happen._


	32. Not Okay

Chapter 32: Not Okay

 **Monday, August 10** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Waking up was a relief. At first it was because the nightmare was over, but then it was because of the arm slung over his torso and the constant warmth at his side. Last night they had bunkered down in some ransacked bar. The place was completely looted, not a drop of alcohol in sight—Stan and Eric did their best to find some—but it was tucked away in a less active part of the city. They shared a meal of rations before taking turns at keeping watch. Kenny had been the second to guard his resting friends and when he'd finished he switched with Kyle.

So it was a pleasant surprise to find his boyfriend wrapped around him come morning.

 _We don't have to get up just yet._

Kenny didn't try to move. Instead he used the dim light to trace every feature of Kyle's face with his eyes. All the freckles, the long lashes and his somewhat fierce eyebrows. The way his face was scrunched, Kenny was sure he was having a nightmare. _Maybe he's dreaming about Butters too._

"Hey," Kenny reached up, tracing the lines of Kyle's jaw. "Kyle…"

Eyelids stirred and then dark orbs peered out. Kyle's lips stretched into a smile and he pulled Kenny in closer. His breath tickled at Kenny's neck, who did his best to stifle laughter. Everyone else was still sleeping as far as he could tell.

"Good morning." Kyle managed to get out before a yawn overtook him.

"What's good about it?"

Kyle's hands dug into the bottom of Kenny's jacket, "You're here. We're here."

Just those few words had Kyle's eyes watering up. There was no doubt he was thinking of Butters too.

"We'll get out of here together," Kenny assured him, reaching up with his free hand to brush away the tears.

They both sat up from the floor, a relatively clean patch Kenny had scouted out the night before. Across the room Wendy and Red were tucked together in a similar fashion, though Stan had offered them the sleeping bag to share. Eric was propped up against the actual bar. He was snoring away with his chin tucked into his chest.

Surprisingly, Stan was sitting alert next to one of the smashed in windows. His gaze was trained outward, but Kenny was sure he'd heard them stirring.

"Water?" Kyle offered out their shared bottle.

Kenny took a swig of the drink. It was enough moisture to clear the dust from his mouth but it wasn't enough to quench his thirst. Luckily, the water in the bar still worked. It was city water, so it tasted like crap, but Kenny was too thirsty to be picky.

"I'll refill it."

Kenny handed back the bottle with a whisper of thanks. He watched the redhead make his way to the sink, his presence quiet enough not to disturb Eric. When he returned the smile from earlier was long gone.

"I'm worried about Cartman."

"Me too."

"He didn't eat last night. I have never seen Eric Cartman turn down dinner before. I mean, it makes sense, but-" Kyle glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping man. "But it's Cartman. Cartman the asshole. I've never seen him genuinely sad before. It… it scares me."

"Why is that?"

"It makes him seem more human."

Stan's footsteps were heard before his voice, "You're up early."

Both Kenny and Kyle acknowledge him with a head bob of agreement. He offered them breakfast of granola bars, which all three scarfed down. As they chatted quietly about the overall situation, Wendy and Red joined them.

"We should wake up Cartman to discuss strategy," Wendy announced before standing to do just that.

Red grabbed for her hand, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Sure. It'll give him something else to think about."

"But you and Cartman have never really got along," the redhead reminded her girlfriend. "Maybe a more neutral party should go?"

All eyes fell on Kenny.

"Me?"

"Makes sense, you didn't grow up with him," Stan mused. "And you seem to get along well enough."

"But I lack this kind of experience. What do you say to someone who's grieving?" Kenny hadn't handled his own parents' deaths well, he couldn't imagine trying to comfort someone in that position.

"You don't have to be his counselor, just check in on him. Maybe offer your ears and this," Wendy tossed Kenny one of the granola bars. She winked at him. "Isn't the old saying the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

"He's not trying to woo him!"

Kenny squeezed his riled boyfriend's shoulder, "I don't think that's what she meant." To the group he said, "I'll give it a try, but I make no promises. Can you all keep yourselves busy? You don't have to leave the bar but some semblance of privacy would be good."

With that Kenny made his way over to the sleeping man. Up close he could see the puffy and red Eric's eyes were. It was impressive really, because he must have cried the whole night without making a peep. Kenny plopped down beside him. The man slept on, his breath slow and steady.

A few minutes went by before Kenny had the courage to finally nudge Eric's arm. At first it was ineffective. But then he switched to shaking and soon Eric was waking up with a swear.

"Are we under attack?" Eric's eyes were wide and searching.

"No! Sorry, no, it's just morning."

Eric's eyes fell on Kenny and he glowered.

"I brought you breakfast," He offered out the granola bar. "You should really eat something."

"So they sacrificed you. Or maybe you volunteered?" Eric pressed back into the wood of the bar. His whole body heaved as he sighed. "Of course you fuckers are going to worry and pester me, checking on me to make sure I'm okay. Well you know what? I'm not." Without warning Eric slammed his fist into the wood paneling, causing Kenny to flinch away. For a second everyone turned to them before going back to indifference. "I'm not okay and you giving me a granola bar isn't going to make me feel better."

Kenny pulled back his hand, tucking the food into his lap. He could feel Eric's eyes burning into the side of his face but he refused to budge. Eric admitted he wasn't okay, and that was the first step, right?

Eric continued, "I want to suffer. Alright? I want to feel hungry. So fuck off and leave me alone."

"Eric…" Kenny's hands tightened, his fingers crinkling the foil wrapper.

"Seriously, don't."

"Okay." Kenny hung his head. _I could tell him Butters wouldn't want him to suffer, but I'm sure that would just make him angrier. I could tell him to live for revenge, but that doesn't seem healthy. He's angry, he's suffering, and there's really nothing we can do besides help keep him going._

Kyle had always called Eric an asshole, often painting him in terrible light. But Kenny had never seen it. His perspective of Eric was one that was always with Butters, embarrassed, happy, slightly amused and teasing enough to poke fun of Kyle. Shouting, swearing in anger, that wasn't the Eric he knew. And that was almost as sad as losing Butters. Because would Eric ever be the same? Did he die with Butters?

"Shit!" Eric's voice rang in Kenny's ear before a grubby handkerchief was thrust under his nose. "God, I didn't know you were so sensitive. Here." When Kenny was too slow to take it Eric swore again and started wiping at the blonde's face. "Why are you crying?"

"'m sorry."

"Seriously, if you keep crying Kyle is going to come over here and kick my ass."

Kenny tried to staunch the tears with the palms of his hands. He hadn't been aware they were there until Eric said something. "Sorry."

"Kinny, stop apologizing. Why are you apologizing? You were just trying to be a pal and I was yelling." The larger man huffed. "Fuck." Another sigh before he ripped the granola bar from Kenny's hands and began unwrapping it. "I'm eating, see? So cheer up."

Neither of them said anything as Eric finished his meal. But once he was done Kenny tried again. "You're right, we are all worried about you. And—hey, don't roll your eyes until I'm at least finished—and you're our friend. You and Butters," The name felt heavy on his tongue. "Have been a presence in my life for nearly as long as Kyle has. You guys helped Kyle find me when I was taken," the tears were back but Kenny pushed on, "Because you're our friends we're also grieving. Because you're our friend we're worried about you. And no matter how angry or sad you are, I want you to know we're also here suffering this hell with you. And don't forget we're here for you."

"You have never sounded more gay," Cartman rubbed at his own eyes. "Look, we all grieve differently and right now I really don't want to talk about it." In a softer voice he added. "I'm barely keeping my shit together as is. I, I just need to exist right now."

"I understand." Kenny knew what that was like. "Well instead of talking about our feelings would you like to join us in a strategic discussion on what the hell we're doing next?"

"You're sure demanding." Eric grumbled but he stood and followed Kenny to where the rest of the group had stayed in a circle. Everyone was fiddling with their loads, but as they approached Stan announced that they needed to talk about their next destination

Kenny took his seat beside Kyle once more, leaving room for Eric to join in.

"If we travel this way, we might run into more people but it could be worth the risk." Stan drew the route with his finger as everyone surrounded the wrinkled paper spread out on the floor. "Now this is just a rough map, and there has been new construction within the last two years. Wendy, are you at all familiar with this area?"

"Not really."

"I am," announced Eric.

"Good, you can help lead us through this section."

Stan pointed to an area Kenny was real familiar with next. It was close to the northern bus terminal. He'd always spent more time in the downtown area, but as a transient he needed to know his way around both.

Stan continued, "Once we're here, we're going to need to get off the streets. Last time I had my radio calls were coming in like crazy from this end of the city. It was a prime target for bombings, so I have a hunch the culprits are based around there."

"And you want us to head that way?" Kenny wasn't sure if his friend was brilliant or crazy.

"South of us gangs are at each other's throats, and the domestic terrorists have been shooting up the east and west ends, at least last I heard. We're being corralled in. I think north will be less guarded, since who would be crazy enough to go that way?"

"Fine, but let's take it slow," Kyle took one last look at the map. "We're not going to get there tonight. Where should we make camp?"

"Ideally in another abandoned building. Did you have something in mind?"

Trekking through the ruined city was like being on the set of some post apocalyptic movie. But the dust and the rubble weren't set pieces, and the bodies weren't dummies. It was amazing how many bodies they passed. Lots of car accidents, some gun wounds, and others…

"I'm never going to get these images out of my head," Kyle's voice was strained as he cast his gaze up to the grey sky instead of at the body of a women who'd been mutilated.

Kenny couldn't force himself to look away.

"I think I'd like to live in the country after all," The redhead continued musing as he pulled Kenny along. "South Park had its own issues, but nothing on this scale. Doesn't have to be South Park though. There's a lot of nice little towns in the area. Ike's always boasting about the scenery where he lives. It would be nice seeing him more often."

Clusters of people passed the group without ever looking at them. Kenny liked it that way, despite Stan's inclination for offering help. It was the groups who paid them mind that unnerved him. Street life had taught him that people who struggled to survive on a day-to-day basis would do anything to get ahead. Usually that meant they worked hard, scavenged and begged. Some of them turned their lives around. But others stooped to murder and thievery. Like the time Kenny had his shoes stolen. And those groups eyeing them made him think the worst.

"What's wrong?"

Of course Kyle picked up on his agitation. "We have a lot of gear so we stand out."

Kyle glanced around at the few other groups picking their way along the sidewalks and street. He shrugged, "They're carrying stuff too."

True, but they were mostly packing precious items, not the gear needed for survival. Kenny didn't point out as much, because up ahead he could see Stan, the very friendly policeman, was just as alert. Stan was nice but he wasn't a fool.

They'd walked for hours when the officer finally announced they'd look for shelter for the night. It was still rather early in the day, with the sun halfway in its decent, but the darker it got the more dangerous it was. Options were slim though, and most buildings were either locked or occupied. As shadows were cast longer the group became less picky.

They finally stopped at a curious restaurant the shape of a sombrero. Both Eric and Kyle exclaimed they knew this place, with Eric visually perking up at the thought of getting Mexican food for dinner. Stan and Kenny volunteered to sweep the building, leaving Kyle to guard the rear since he was the only other person with a gun.

"Stick close," Stan advised as he entered the building ahead of Kenny, who wasn't about to argue. In all honesty he felt much better with Stan in the lead.

The first thing they discovered was that the electricity was working. They stowed their flashlights and continued scouting. Kenny broke off to check the kitchen while Stan went for the seating area. The place smelled like a dumpster, and Kenny knew his dumpsters. He locked the light switch to the kitchen and flicked it on. He discovered the source of the smell right away. It appeared the kitchen staff had abandoned the building mid dinner rush. There was rotting meat and aged vegetables still on the prep tables. The smell wasn't too awful, nothing like the smell of death that seemed to cling to the city.

"Find anything of interest?"

Kenny jumped, bumping into the counter and nearly falling over. Two hands on his waist steadied him.

"Warn a guy, would you?"

"Sorry," Stan tried to hide his smirk with a cough. "It was all clear on my end."

"Yeah, doesn't look like anyone is here. But it also doesn't seem very secure with all the windows."

"I think if we keep the lights off we should be safe." Stan clapped him on the back. "I'll go let the others know."

Kenny made his way further in the kitchen. There was enough dry foods for them to resupply, which was necessary with the addition of Eric. Not that he ate much more than anyone else, but it was another mouth. Further into the back of the building was a designated staff area. It was obviously meant as a break room and an area to keep personal belongings. Besides a few chairs there wasn't much in the room. Dirty aprons were stacked in a hamper, a few magazine and pop cans left on the table. The most noticeable item was a baby blue purse left on the ground. Someone had dumped the contents of the purse onto the floor with it and Kenny nearly slipped on a tube of lipstick only to trip over his own feet.

He fell with the grace of a dying antelope. He landed with his right arm was pinned, his legs twisted, and he nearly gouged out an eye on the purse's pleather bow. He glared at the purse only to have something inside catch his attention. He reached into the purse and pulled out a white cord. It was coiled like a snake, kept from tangling thanks to a used hair tie. It was a phone charger with the same port as his phone.

Kenny scrambled to his feet and looked around for a plugin. He didn't spot any in the tiny staff room, but in the kitchen he was able to unplug the coffee maker. In the background he could hear the voices of his friends as they examined the restaurant. He tuned them out as he plugged his phone in. The screen lit up flashing the image of a nearly depleted battery. He waited a second before pressing the power button.

"Oh sweet! The fridge is stocked."

"Only you would be so excited."

"Khal, your lack of enthusiasm is alarming."

The screen of Kenny's phone indicated an update was complete and in the next second he could see his home screen. While the phone had been dead he'd missed several phone calls from Karen. There were a couple from Ike and one from Kyle's mom too.

Kenny went to his text message screen to his last conversation with Ike. It was from before everything went to hell. He wanted to call, to give an update, but he didn't want to be tethered to the wall the whole time.

"What did you find?" Kyle was at his elbow. "Jackpot! We can all charge our phones. Mom's going to be so relieved."

A small pit of guilt formed in Kenny's stomach. "Do you want to charge yours fist?"

"It can wait until you're done. We'll have everyone with a phone charge theirs, that way if we get separated for some reason we can reach each other."

"Yeah," Kenny looked down at his phone once more, his fingers itching to send out a text.

"Don't keep Karen waiting now," Kyle ruffled his hair before turning to offer Eric help carrying food back to the group.

"Did you leave any cans? Do we even have a can opener?"

Eric reached into his pants pocket and triumphantly pulled out a key ring. One of the many items jingling on the ring was a small can opener/bottle opener. "Never leave home without it."

"Fatass."

"Jew."

Kenny's eyes never left the screen but he knew they were gone by the lack of bickering. He typed out a careful message to Karen, updating her while doing his best not to worry her. He sent it to her and moved on to his next message. The message he'd actually wanted to type first. Karen's reply was fast though, and since no words were coming to him he switched to her reply. He flipped back to the blank message. _It doesn't have to be this hard._

'We're still alive, in case you were wondering. Found a charger and guess who's using it first. :D'

It was lame but Kenny wasn't capable of anything more, so he sent it to Ike. A minute passed and no response. The disappointment weighed far heavier than the guilt. _Guess I should help the others and leave it to charge._ Kenny was nearly out the kitchen door when the sound of death metal reached his ears. It was the newest song he'd assigned to Ike's number.

He spun and ran back, throwing himself against the counter and snatching the phone back up. The momentum nearly ripped the cord out, but it hung on as he swiped to answer.

"..." And he didn't know what to say.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah!"

"Why didn't you say something? Also, why didn't you just call me?"

"I was too nervous."

Ike was polite enough not to poke fun of him. "You and Kyle are okay? Stan too?"

"We're all fine." An image of Butters surfaced in his mind. "We lost Butters, but the rest of us are still here."

"You lost him? Like you don't know where he is or…?"

"Someone shot him. By the time we got there he was already gone... I can't imagine who would see him as a threat. He was like the most friendliest person I've ever met. He once told me he catches spiders in his house and releases them in the backyard. Who does that? I… I'll never kill a spider again to honor him." Kenny took a deep breath. "Sorry, you didn't call for this. Do you want to talk to Kyle? I can go get him."

"Actually, this is exactly why I called. I wanted to hear from you, and if you want to talk about Butters then that's what we'll do."

Kenny bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of something else to say. He wanted to ask about what was happening on the outside of the city, if they were still working on a way to help, but he was sure Kyle would get an earful about it from his mom later.

"Still there?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you guys? Are you almost out?"

"We're getting closer, but we're going into a less than ideal area tomorrow. If we make it past that though we should be home free."

"Where's your exit point supposed to be? The city is surrounded by police and military, so you should receive aid as soon as you're out."

Kenny summarized their plan for Ike, regurgitating the information Stan had explained to them earlier.

"Perfect, I'll meet you there."

"What?"

"All of us, mom, dad and I will wait in town for your arrival."

"Oh, right. I'm sure they're worried sick."

"We all are."

Kenny was sure the others were waiting for his return. They had sleep schedules to figure out, plans to make and dinner to eat. His desire to stay and talk meant he really needed to hang up.

"I'm sure you have to get off the phone, but if you can you should text me later. I never realized how much we talk to one another until I couldn't."

"I'll do that. And I'm sure you'll hear from Kyle too."

"Oh goodie, that's sure to be a blast."

"What's with the sarcasm?"

"He's going to sugarcoat the situation and say anything to keep me from worrying, which only makes me worry more."

"Shit, I did that with Karen."

"It's alright, you're her brother so she expects it. But you and me? You give me the real story, right?"

"Right."

"No bluffs or sugarcoating?"

"Nope." Kenny thought about it. "Well, maybe a little bit, but nothing serious."

"Are you really okay?"

"Physically yes, but I was already pretty fucked up. This is like adding a whole new layer." The city was quickly becoming a mass grave and they were right in the middle of it. Kyle had wanted him to get counseling before, but after all this he was pretty sure they'd all need to go.

"I guess that was a stupid question."

"Maybe, but I still appreciate you asking." With his free hand Kenny began playing with the cord. "I should probably get off now. My phone will take longer to charge if I keep using it."

"Alright, but text me later."

"I will."

"Stay safe."

"I will."

Neither of them said any more, but neither of them hung up. It lasted far longer than it should have before Kenny said, "I'm going now, text you later."

"I'll be waiting."

When the call ended Kenny was surprised to see how long they'd been talking. He set his phone back down and wandered over to where the rest of the group had settled down. The low light coming from the windows was enough to navigate the room, but it wasn't until he was next to Stan and Kyle that Kenny could see they were all sharing a meal.

"Took you long enough," Stan teased while handing over a Mexican themed plate topped with a small pile of refried beans and something else.

"Thanks." Kenny accepted the plate graciously.

"In case you were wondering, the bathrooms are nice," Red said from behind her own plate. "We were able to use them to freshen up."

An elbow found its way in Kenny's side, the owner a smiling Kyle, "How's Karen?"

"Relieved. I also had the chance to talk with Ike, I let him know the situation but I also said you'd call him later." Kenny poked around at the mystery food. Possibly some type of spam?

"While you're at it, can you talk to my mom? I am not looking forward to that conversation."

"Nope, not a chance," Kenny elbowed him back.

The mood was a lot better than the previous night, with light laughter and eased expressions. Eric ate twice as much as anyone else, which he claimed was to make up for skipping the last dinner. Afterwards the guys took turns in the bathroom attempting to wash some of the sweat and dirt from the day's march.

Kenny periodically checked in on his phone until it was done charging. It was Kyle's turn next, who begged Kenny to stay close as he made the phone call home. It started off with him trying to reassure Sheila that everything was fine, that somehow escalated into a shouting match.

Kenny's phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a text from Ike.

'Sorry, couldn't wait. Whatever Kyle said to mom sure set her off.'

'Couldn't wait to talk to me? And yeah, he's yelling too.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

'Nah. I don't hear him yell often, but I think they're both just stressed. Nothing to worry about. :)'

'I meant me not being able to wait to talk to you.'

"Ready to go back?"

Kenny looked up from his phone to see Kyle running a hand through his hair. He gave Kenny a weak smile. "That could have gone worse, I think."

They all agreed to keep watch again, same setup as last time except Eric had offered to keep guard before Stan. It was a quiet night, no bombs going off or gunfire. That could have been a sign that the madness was ending. On Kenny's watch he sat up in one of the booths. All of the windows gave him a clear view of the adjacent street, with street lights helping clear any doubt of what was there. On his other side was the sleeping group. Eric had even joined them instead of going off to be by himself. Kenny was pretty sure he was forcing himself to seem normal, but the fact that Eric was trying was a good sign.

It was a pretty peaceful night all things considered. For Kenny's two hours not much happened. A few people passed by but they never gave the building a second look. He checked his phone for the hour then went to wake Kyle.

"Anything?"

"Not really, just Eric's snoring."

The redhead snorted, shaking his head. "Take my spot."

Kenny crawled onto the cushioning they had pulled from one of the booths. It made for a lumpy mattress but it was preferable to the floor. He tossed and turned, trying to smooth out the lumps. Once he found a comfortable groove he settled in. He was about to shut his eyes and call it a night when he remembered his promise. He pulled out his phone and texted out a quick, 'Heading to bed now. Goodnight Ike'

'Night, sweet dreams. Be safe'


	33. Divided We Fall

Chapter 33: Divided We Fall

 **Tuesday, August 11** Year 1

 **Stan**

The group ran into bad luck, or more like it ran into them. Weapon toting looters woke them up in the middle of Wendy's watch. Not a minute too soon they hid themselves in the staff room, blocking the door with their own bodies. The good news was no one noticed them and so no one got hurt, the bad new was all of their supplies was taken. All they had left was a single food bag Cartman brought with him to the staff room, on the basis he was hungry. Unfortunately there wasn't much food left in it, about enough for a meager breakfast.

The group was now more desperate than ever to get out of the city, and quickly.

"We'll have to go over these two buildings," Stan pointed at a crude map he'd drawn on one of the table tops with a white board marker. His paper map was covered in so many scribbles, marking bad routes and impassible zones, that it was impossible to use now.

"Isn't that risky?"

Stan glanced at Kyle, "Yes, but I don't think we have any other options."

"What about the sewers? Or the subways?" Wendy's fingers drummed on the table top in agitation. She looked like she'd been considering this idea for some time now. "We would be pretty well hidden underneath the city."

"I thought of that too," Stan sighed, running a hand through his hair as he leaned further into the table's edge. "It's no good though. The city's infrastructure is old and crumbly. Instead of fixing things our mayor has focused on pleasing the rich voters, appeasing them so they'll send votes his way in the upcoming election. If we head below ground without a proper map to guide us we risk spending days down there lost. The more time we're down there the greater chance an explosion up top will send the whole thing crashing down on our heads. I think underground should be our last resort."

"Are you sure?"

"I've seen a couple of collapsed roads already," Stan elaborated. "I'm not sure where they're getting it from but these guys have a lot of firepower. Since we haven't gotten out of the heart of the city yet it would be suicide."

"Okay," Wendy nodded her head. "So we take to the sky."

"Awfully quick to agree there," Cartman had made his opinion on this plan known, and he wasn't happy.

"I don't hear any ideas coming from you," she quipped back.

Kyle cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. "I'm actually with Cartman here, isn't there some other option? One we haven't thought of yet. It… it just seems so unnecessarily risky."

"I trust Stan's judgment on this," declared Wendy as she stood from the table. "Don't you?"

Stan gave her a weak smile. He was thankful for her support but he was in agreement the idea was shit. But thanks to the looters in the area it wasn't safe to stay.

"Of course I trust Stan!" Kyle slapped the table, the sound reverberating in the open space. His shoulder relaxed slightly and he continued, "It's all of the lunatics I don't trust. And I'm just worried that not everyone is up for this."

Kenny chose that moment to sling an arm around Kyle. The blonde had a grin on his face but even Stan could tell it was fake. No one really felt like smiling these days.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall off."

 **Kyle**

"I still don't like this idea."

The area around the restaurant had been relatively safe, with a few gang members getting into shootouts, but the best route out of the city they could find was being guarded by whatever jackasses decided to ruin the city. They drove around in cars shooting at anyone they spotted. They even had a rocket launcher they used to destroy businesses. Stan figured the best way to bypass them was to use a service bridge between two office buildings and then exit on the north side in the dead of night so they're not spotted.

There were two issues Kyle had with this plan. The most obvious being the buildings were over eight stories tall and the service bridge was on the roof. The second was that even if they did cross safely, there was still a chance they'd be seen when exiting. So it could all be for nothing. He'd never admit it, but he wish they'd attempted the sewers instead. At least if he died he'd already be buried.

Bodies had been scattered on every level of the building. Luckily for the group, one of them was a janitor with keys to all the doors, including the roof. Not trusting the elevator, they all climbed to the top. Cartman complained the whole way, which actually made Kyle happy. Since talking with Kenny he seemed to have recovered some.

Outside the sky was a deep blue dotted with rolling clouds. The air was warm from the sun and for a moment Kyle could imagine everything was normal. It was the perfect day. And then they approached the service bridge and suddenly Kyle wasn't the only one with doubts.

"This is a really long ways up and that is a tiny bridge," said Red. "I'm not afraid of heights or anything, but..."

The bridge was really a flat strip of metal secured to both buildings. It inclined downward since the building across the way was shorter, and had pole railings on both sides for construction workers to attach themselves to. Unfortunately in their search for the keys they found nothing like a harness or rope.

"I'll go first. If it can hold my weight it can hold yours." Stan stepped onto the lip of the roof and placed one foot on the metal plank. He tested it, seemed satisfied, and committed his entire weight to it.

Watching was terrifying, but Kyle couldn't pull his eyes away. Stan was slow but steady in his crossing, his attention always on his feet. Twice he flung his arms out for emergency balance and each time Kyle felt his heart leap out of his chest. He wasn't able to relax until Stan touched down on the other side. He waved at them, a smile stretched wide on his face.

Wendy put on a brave face and attempted the same feat as Stan. She made it across even faster and landed triumphantly beside him as she called back, "Nothing to it!"

"I'm a little pissed she made that look so easy," Red mumbled to Kyle before she approached the bridge. She made no move to climb up though, and after a minute she even took a step backward.

"Don't worry and just take your time," Kyle encouraged her.

She looked at him, her eyes wide enough Kyle could see himself in them. He realized he looked just as nervous. Red's hands were shaking and her breath was coming in quick puffs. She looked a little like Kenny did when he had panic attacks. That parallel made Kyle want to protect her, even if all he could do was delay her turn.

"Would you like me to go before you?"

"Would you?"

Kyle approached the edge and looked down. The street was so far below that the cars looks like toy hotwheels from his childhood. Knowing that if he fell that would be the end made his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach. He could vaguely hear encouraging words from Kenny behind him, and when he looked up Stan held his arm stretched out on the other side. Slowly, one foot sliding at a time, he made his way over.

Even with the bridge secured it wobbled, and with each wobble Kyle thought it was the end. And each time doubt entered his mind he would chance a glance up to see Stan with his arms out.

 _I'm not going to die here. I'm fine._

"Kyle."

It was Stan's voice, his baritone surprisingly close. Kyle looked up and there was Stan, literally within arm's reach.

"You did it."

Kyle reached for Stan's hands and held them with a death grip. He could feel himself be pulled forward until his feet were on the gritty surface of the roof. "Thanks." He felt out of breath as he glanced back at the others.

Red was on her hands and knees attempting to cross in a different fashion than the others. Twice she shrieked out in fear as a knee slid, and a third time when she was on the other side flinging herself into Wendy's arms.

"There, there," Wendy cooed into her hair. "You did wonderful."

 _Two more to go._

Kyle watched as Kenny appeared to be encouraging Cartman to go next. He could see more than hear the fat-ass protesting, but Kenny seemed determined. Finally the large man stepped onto the bridge. On their end Kyle could hear the metal groan in protest but it held steady.

He wasn't worried about Cartman's trip until he noticed Kenny was latched on to him crossing at the same time.

"That idiot! What's he doing?"

Stan's hand was on his shoulder in an instant, "It should hold."

"Cartman is clumsy, he's going to get himself killed and take Kenny with him." All of the stress from earlier trips was nothing compared to the anxiety Kyle felt watching his boyfriend wobble along with his childhood enemy. He felt his sanity slipping watching their slow progression.

Cartman touched down first and helped Kenny down.

Not sure whether to punch or kiss him, Kyle grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and asked, "What were you thinking? The bridge might not have held both of you!"

"It was the only way to get us both across," Kenny said with a shrug. The blonde leaned into Kyle's chest and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I just didn't want to lose anyone else."

Kyle felt the anger ebb out of him. "You worried me to death. Now I know how my mom feels."

"Alright, let's head down and find which exit to use," said Stan, ushering everyone to the rooftop exit.

Kyle made to follow but Kenny grabbed his arm. Before the redhead could ask, Kenny leaned in and stole another kiss. He pulled away, his smile shy. "Sorry, I just wanted another one."

"Don't apologize," Kyle initiated his own kiss. Kenny's lips were warm, his breath tasted a little nutty, most likely from the granola bar he had for breakfast.

Looking around, it seemed they didn't have an audience. Stan was heading for the door, Cartman a hot second behind him, Wendy was tying her shoes and Red had stopped half way across the roof to wait for her.

Kyle shared a conspirator smile with Kenny before they parted to amble after the others, passing the girls. Kyle felt Kenny's fingers brush against the back of his hand, but just as he reached to close the distance Kenny pulled back, his head snapping to attention.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear w-" The high-pitch whistling sound of a rocket.

The building shook as the world became an inferno. Kyle lost his footing and fell to his knees. His hearing was replaced with a sharp ringing and he had to close his eyes because the heat made them sting. It was hot, so hot. It felt like his clothes were melting along with his flesh, but Kyle was pretty sure he wasn't actually on fire. He curled into himself, arms tight against his torso. He was breathing, though each breath was accompanied by dust and he fell into a fit of coughing. His knees were bleeding but that was the last thing on his mind.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before sound returned. He could hear his own lungs wheezing as he sucked in more smoke. He could, faintly hear the crackling of fire. He slowly opened his eyes. At first his vision was blurry, but he could make out his own person. _I'm okay._

"Wendy!" The screech of anguish belonged to Red.

Kyle tried to look over his shoulder to where the girls had been moments ago but a sharp pain in the base of his neck stopped his efforts. He did, however, notice Kenny's unmoving form on the ground beside him.

 _Kenny?_

He inched forward until his hand could touch the blonde's cheek. He could see Kenny's chest rising and falling, and after caressing his cheek, the man's eyes stirred behind closed lids.

 _He's okay._

Kyle made another attempt to assess the situation. Billows of grey smoke obscured the sky but he didn't see any flames. He slowly turned so he could get a look at the other end of the roof. Or what was left of it.

A chunk of the building was missing where previously the bridge had been. Red sat at the edge of the wreckage, her body shaking with each sob. She was holding her left arm close, and even from this distance Kyle could see the blood stains around her shoulder.

Movement beside him brought his attention back to Kenny. For a moment the he looked scared, and in the next second his eyes hardened as he sat up. On the side of his head his blonde locks were matted down with blood. With a trembling hand, Kenny grasped Kyle's forearm. The simple action seemed to take all of his strength. "Kyle."

His name was more of a gasp, like the wind had been knocked out of Kenny and he was struggling to breathe.

Kyle bobbed his head to the unasked question. He was okay. He was alive, and that was good enough.

They sat like that, staring at each other as smoke covered the darkening sky, until Kenny had recovered enough to stand. He assisted Kyle in getting his footing on the uneven flagstone.

Kyle looked for Stan next. His friend wasn't beside Cartman who was resting near the stairway entrance. He turned, ignoring the pain, to look back at Red whose sobs had grown quiet.

There was no Red, but there was Stan.

Kyle carefully made his way to stand by the man. The cop either didn't register that he was there, or he didn't care. He said nothing as he peered over the new ragged edge of the roof. Kyle wanted to ask him if he was okay but he couldn't get the words out. Stan's gaze was so intent. Kyle knew he would regret it, but he looked down too.

The roof had caved in, the top three floors had crumbled into one another. It looked like the result of someone using their hand to break off a piece of a layered cake. Bits and pieces of each floor were left behind and a cloud of dust was still prominent in the air. Stan wasn't looking at dust though. Teetering on the concrete and steel rubble of the previous floor was Wendy. She had blisters on the side of her body where she had been too close to the explosion, but she was still recognizable. Her body looked awkward where it laid, her spine twisted at an impossible angle. She was dead.

 _Not Windy. Oh, God, why her too? She didn't deserve that._ Kyle began wracking his brain, trying to think of something to say. No doubt Stan was grieving, he still cared for Wendy. _He might be going into shock. I have to get him away from here before more of the building collapses._

But looking at Stan, he didn't appear to be looking at Wendy. Kyle followed his line of sight and through the haze spotted another broken figure. This one was framed with a halo of bright red where coppery strands met blood.

He thought he would get sick like with Butters, but Kyle instead found his heart squeezed tight. The tears were a cool relief as they slid down his face. He was crying. Crying for Wendy and for Red, and for Stan who stood like a statue staring at them both with no emotion in his eyes.

"I killed them," said Stan. "I brought them here, and they died."

Kyle shook his head, getting ready to argue otherwise.

"Kyle-" His voice was harsh, threatening. "They are gone and it's my fault."

Kyle couldn't raise his voice to argue. He was scared.

Stan dropped his gaze to stare back at Red. "She jumped. She couldn't bare the loss of Wendy so she decided to die with her."

Kyle started to sob, he didn't want this. It hurt his neck but he couldn't stop it. He wanted everyone to be safe, everything to be okay, and to have his best friend be happy.

"I guess I didn't love Wendy as much as I thought I did." Stan's words were spoken with such hollowness. "Here I am looking at her corpse and I don't automatically want to kill myself." He turned fully to Kyle, "Is something wrong with me?"

"No!"

"She couldn't live without her other half."

"If you think suicide means you love someone then something is wrong with you." Kyle shook his head, he needed to approach this differently. "She must have been filled to the brim with grief, and she wasn't thinking. But I believe if you truly love someone you'll keep living, despite the pain, because the other person would have wanted you to live."

Stan looked down at Wendy.

"I wouldn't trade places with her," he said. "But if it were you..."

Kyle finally reached out, hugging Stan's arm to his chest as he pulled him away from the edge. "We need to get away, this building could be hit again. And I'm sure the structure isn't stable now."

Kenny had gone back to sitting exactly where Kyle had left him. The blood dripping down from his head had finally reached his shirt, where a stain spread out like a blooming flower. Briefly Kyle felt bad for leaving his side, but Stan had needed him more.

As the two approached Kenny stood once more on shaky legs. Together, the three of the made their way to Cartman. Neither Kenny nor Stan seemed like talking, so Kyle reached out for Cartman and asked, "Can you stand?"

The man accepted the hand without protest and led the way down the stairwell.

The next hour felt like watching someone else's life. Heck, it could have been a dream, it felt similar. But Kyle knew better that to think it was one. The group escaped the building without further damage. It felt almost too easy considering how much they'd suffered to get there. Wounded, sore and tired, everyone agreed to find shelter for the night sooner than later. They ended up inside another office building, this one luckily not a mass grave.

Having been closest to the blast, Kenny and Kyle had the most cuts and bruises. As soon as the building was deemed safe they booked it to the bathroom to treat their wounds.

"Let me." Kyle reached for the clump of toilet paper Kenny was attempting to use on the gash. The paper was sticking to the wound and making more of a mess than helping. Still, it was the best they had without the first-aid kit. _Fucking looters_. "Good, it's not deep."

Kenny slouched into the mirror as his wound was treated. He'd been watching Kyle work through the mirror. "Kyle, I love you."

The words sounded foreign and it took the redhead a second to register their meaning. The life they'd been living recently hadn't allowed for such luxuries. He dropped his free hand on Kenny's knee and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you too."

When it came time to rest the group settled in one of the empty offices. Without bedding, the room was really just another barrier to keep people out. Stan hadn't return to his normal self. In his absence, Kyle was doing his best to keep the group together. He suggested they all take shifts and volunteered to go first. He made sure Stan was comfortable resting against one of the corners before finding his seat next to Kenny.

"Use my lap as a pillow?" He suggested to the blonde.

Kenny wasted no time in taking him up on the offer. A minute passed before he said, "Let's live in the countryside, away from any big city."

Kyle ran a hand through Kenny's hair, pushing it back away from his face. "Sure."

"We should also get a dog."

"I'm more of a cat person."

"We can have one of those too."

"Would you also like two kids and a white-picket fence?"

A chuckle was the response.

"You can have whatever you want, now get some sleep."

 **Wednesday, August 12** Year 1

 **Stan**

Stan lead the way back to their current hideout. Kenny was just a step behind him and equally loaded down with the food they'd managed to scrounge from a gas station. It was stealing, and Stan knew it was wrong, but he also wanted to live. They ducked back into the alleyway where Cartman and Kyle were lounging in the shade.

"About time you got back with my lunch," Cartman said as soon as he spotted them.

"We ran into a problem." Stan said, ignoring how childish Cartman was acting. Without Butters, he was falling back on his old personality.

"What's new?"

"What happened?" Kyle joined them, taking away Kenny's load of items to sort through.

"It's just getting worse. People trying to escape are being bottle-necked into a death trap. There's no way we can continue on foot this way, which is why I think we need to go underground after all."

Stan explained the situation and told them that if he can find a working phone he could call a friend to help them out.

"Wait," Cartman lowered the twinkie he'd been about to stuff in his mouth. "So we're going underground now?"

"It seems to be the best option," said Stan. "We can take the West A Subway tunnel. If I remember correctly, there is a service door that should lead to a tunnel that leads outside. It's like a back door to the tunnel. We did a drug bust there once, which is why I know of it."

"Why would that even be there?" Kyle picked up the line of questioning.

"In case they need to do repairs close to that section of the tunnel, I think."

"Should we really be letting this guy lead us? Last time he had a crazy idea like this our party got smaller."

Kyle's fist was buried in the side of Cartman's face before anyone could blink.

"Kyle!" Stan grabbed his friend, pulling the struggling man back.

Cartman clutched the side of his face, jaw set and eyes narrowed. "I only spoke the truth."

"Well don't!" Kyle lunged against Stan's hold.

"It's okay Kyle," Stan tried to assure him. "We can't be fighting ourselves like this. We're not the enemy here."

Cartman, uncaring of the struggle, asked, "Can you guarantee this new idea won't get one of us killed?"

"No," Stan admitted. "But can you guarantee we won't die if we don't?"

"Then you're willing to take responsibility?"

"No. I'm not forcing anyone underground. Stay up here if you want."

Kyle stopped fighting the hold and instead went slack against Stan's chest.

 **Kyle**

 _Why the hell did I agree to this? We should have never split up. I don't care that you needed to make a phone call, we should have stuck together._

Kyle, Kenny and Cartman were trekking through one of the many subway tunnels beneath the city. It was cold, dark and smelled like motor oil. The three of them stuck to the edges using Stan's penlight to guide them. It was desperate and foolish. At least they didn't need to worry about getting hit by a subway, as many parts of the tunnels were partially collapsed.

 _How will he find us? We have his flashlight. My phone was stolen with the others and Kenny hasn't had a chance to charge his again._

They passed into a patch of light provided by a service lamp, the third working one they'd passed in the last half an hour. The light they provided was minimal, but this one allowed them to see the part of tunnel that had collapsed and the pile of dirt that had poured in. There was enough room for them to pick their way past it.

"Something wrong?" Kenny asked out of the blue.

"I was just thinking."

"That could get you into trouble," his voice sounded playful but his expression lacked luster. "I'm a pretty good listener."

They were cast back into relative darkness with only the light ahead guiding them—Cartman insisted on carrying the light. Kyle tried to think of how he wanted to phrase it and eventually settled on the straightforward, "We should have waited for Stan."

"But he insisted we leave without him."

"We should have insisted otherwise."

"Come on you guys," Cartman called back. "What's the hold up?"

 _I have to go back and find him._

"I have to go back."

"Okay," Kenny didn't hesitate in his response.

"What?!" Cartman's voice boomed in the relative silence.

"No, you guys keep going. Meet with The Mole so he doesn't leave without us."

"Eric can do that on his own," Kenny grabbed for his hand. "We are not splitting up further."

"No one should be alone, which is why you need to go with Cartman."

"But won't you be alone?"

"I'll have Stan."

"But I want to stay with you."

"Kenny…"

Suddenly they were bathed in light as Cartman turned toward them. Kyle could see Kenny's silhouette. The smaller man's shoulders were hunched, his head tilted down.

"I think this is a terrible idea, but knowing you I won't be able to convince you otherwise. Though there's nothing stopping me from following you, I agree that no one should be alone. But what are you going to do for light?"

"I'll feel my way along the tunnel, it'll be fine."

 **Kenny**

Another five minutes of arguing and Kenny found out how stubborn Kyle could really be. _It is one of the things I love about him._

"Be safe," Kenny pulled the redhead into a hug.

"I will."

Kenny released his boyfriend, albeit reluctantly, and moved toward Eric who, despite grumbling, was still waiting for him.

"Ready to get a move on?"

"Yeah, lead the way."

Kenny could hear Kyle's footfalls receding as the distance between them grew. And that was unbearable. Everywhere people were dying. They might never see each other again. It would be like some Greek tragedy, and Kenny never liked reading those. Happy endings were so much better. _If we escape it should be together._

"Kyle, wait!" Kenny turned about face. "We'll come with you!"

"We will?" Eric huffed. "Seriously, make up your freaking minds already."

Kenny grabbed for Eric's arm and tugged, "Come on."

"Alright, al-wha-"

The ground shook as dust and dirt rained down from above. Memories from the other day came flooding back to Kenny. They all nearly died in a fiery explosion on that stupid building. _It's happening again, oh god why is it happening again?_ The tunnel above them was untouched, but the direction they were headed in was now packed with slabs of concrete, gravel and dirt.

"Well there's no going back n-"

"Kyle!" Kenny rushed forward to meet the settling debris. _He was around here waiting._ "Kyle! Can you hear me?"

No answer. All Kenny could hear was the sound of Eric coughing. _I have to get to the other side._ Kenny began pulling at rubble, trying to dislodge it. All the while he called out for Kyle, straining his ears for a response. _If he's fine, he'll answer. Right! Right?_ "Kyle?"

It was endless. Even in the small amount of light Kenny could see he had his work cut out for him. His hands pulled away the stone materials and dug through the dirt. _I have to get through._

"Kinneh!"

Kenny reached for more dirt but his hands were plucked up mid air by Eric's. "What are you doing? We have to get to him!"

"You have to stop, you're barely making a dent and your fingers are bleeding."

Kenny looked at his fingers, which Eric still held. Sure enough they were bleeding, his nails were chipped and black. He didn't care though, and said as much.

"He isn't yelling back. He could be dead." Saying it made the possibility all the more real. Kenny felt the onset of a panic attack but couldn't focus on himself long enough to help his breathing. "He could be hurt."

"There's not much we can do for him on this side." Eric pulled Kenny, trying to move him away from the cave-in. "We need to keep moving forward."

"No! You can go, take the light—I don't care—but I'm going to get over to him." Kenny pulled against the larger man's grip. It was a losing battle.

"Kinny, seriously, metaphorically and literally, this place is about to blow its shit. I doubt only one bomb will be going off. I mean, we've had rotten luck so far, so why should it be any different now?"

"Not without Kyle."

"Ah balls."

Kenny was jerked back harder this time and found himself in an unfamiliar hug. It was too much. Kenny grabbed on to Eric's ratty red jacket as he held back the urge to dry heave. He could feel the arms around his shoulder constrict tighter before releasing him altogether.

"Please, Kinneh, no matter what state he's in Kyle will kick my ass if I don't get you out of here."

Kenny allowed himself to be drug along. They walked for two hours before finding the door Stan had mentioned. As instructed, Cartman knocked on it. A minute passed before it swung open, revealing the starry sky above and a grungy fellow. The man stood as tall as Eric and looked equally as dirty, like he bathed in dirt instead of water.

The man narrowed his eyes, "Where is zee the others? Stan said 'our of you were coming."

Kenny's whole body stiffened and Eric had to answer for them. The man, The Mole, guided them through the last portion of the city. The night hour helped, obscuring their movement from a few half-assed patrols, before they were finally out of the city's boundaries. Bordering the city was a forest, and as soon as they were well into it The Mole announced, "This iz w'ere I leave you."

"This is the middle of fucking nowhere," Eric said, throwing his arms up to indicated the "nowhere."

"Safer that way, yes?" The Mole pointed straight ahead. "Road. Avoid it, but you can follow it to nearby town." With that he was gone, sucked in by the darkness.

"Stan sure knows some weird people," Eric sighed. "We should do as he suggested though and head for town."

Kenny made no move to follow, his feet were rooted in place. It didn't seem fair that they were out and Kyle and Stan were still in the city. Eric got several yards away before backtracking. He snatched Kenny's hand and started dragging him along. "God you're such a handful." After a few minutes Kenny freed his hand and trailed after his friend like a duckling.

They followed the road as The Mole instructed. Apparently some of the rift raft of the city leaked out, if you considered murderers and arsonists "riff raff," and they were known to pick on hapless travelers seeking shelter from the city. Only once did Kenny spot other people, a small group traveling in the same direction. He and Eric made sure to avoid them. When they both got tired of walking they settled at the base of a pine tree for the night. During their long walk Kenny had a lot of time to think, a lot of time for reflection.

"Eric?"

"Yes Kinneh?"

"Thank you."

"Just returning a favor, now I don't owe you."

Kenny, who volunteered to keep watch first, waited until he thought Eric was asleep before allowing himself to cry. He hadn't wanted to, because he was so sure that it would be like admitting defeat. And he didn't want that. Kyle was alive and they would be together again. _I'll have to get supplies and go back for him and Stan. We'll all be together again. This is just another obstacle._

 **Thursday, August 13** Year 1

 **Kenny**

They came upon the town mid-morning. For the first time Kenny saw a military presence. There were armored vehicles swathed in army green, there were personnel vehicles and even a tank sitting out front. They were welcomed with tight expressions and questions from police and military alike. Is was a small town with a strip of stores and dozens of houses. There were schools, a post office and two banks. As far as Kenny could tell there were no chain stores, just the typical mom and pop ones. Most of the town had been evacuated, leaving behind only the necessary people to support the military and police efforts. That's what they'd been told on arrival, which is why Kenny was surprised to see any familiar faces.

"Kenny!" The shout came from down the street and the next thing the blonde knew he was playing catcher for a sprinting Ike.

The impact of the hug nearly sent Kenny sprawling on his back, the only thing stopping them was Ike's own legs. The boy lifted him off the ground, swinging him to and fro. The motion popped Kenny's spine in multiple places before he was finally set back on the asphalt. Ike was smiling like he'd just won the lottery and Kenny was the person he wanted to share it with. The heavy weight of guilt prevented Kenny from returning the gesture.

 _I have to tell him._

Ike's parents were slower to get there, but they called out to Kenny and Eric expressing their joy in seeing them out of the city and safe.

Ike pulled back a fraction, eyes scanning over the top of Kenny's head. "Where's Kyle?"

Kenny stepped back to get a better look at all three Broflovski family members. Ike's smile disappeared and his dark eyebrows knit together.

Kenny cleared his throat once before forcing himself to look Sheila in the eyes, he didn't have the courage to watch Ike. "I'm not sure where Kyle is. We were escaping the city through the subway tunnels when a bomb, or something, caused a cave-in. Kyle was on the other side and we got separated."

"There wasn't any way for us to get through it," Eric added from where he stood beside Kenny.

Sheila's body became limp and Gerald rushed to catch her. "My poor baby is still in that dreaded place."

"I plan on doing whatever I can to get him out of there," Kenny tried to assure them. "I just need some supplies before going back."

"Oh no you don't," a deep voice barked, causing Kenny to startle. He turned around and there was a giant of a man clad in camouflage. "Civilians should not be going anywhere near that hot zone. Bombs are going off and there are riots in the streets. People are eating each other for God's sake. There's no way you'd last more than five minutes."

"I just came from there, which took more than five minutes."

"We did." Eric amended.

"Well sons you look like you did. But going back into the city is like going on a suicide mission. Hell, we've been struggling to get in ourselves since so many civilians are at risk of being in the crossfire." The man's scowl morphed into something more sympathetic. "Listen son, you can't save anyone if you're dead. How about you give me one month."

"The city will be liberated in a month?"

"Well no," he wiped at his brow, blue eyes momentarily avoiding Kenny's. "We're limited in what we can do right now, there's so much bureaucratic red tape we're shitting it out our assholes."

Sheila gasped at the fowl language.

"I could actually use your help. I need someone not bound by our code of conduct, someone who doesn't have to worry about the politics of the situation. And, if you are determined to go back some basic training will serve you well." He extended his hand. "Work with me for one month and I'll even give you some supplies. No guns, of course, but everything else you'll need."

Kenny's eyes narrowed, "So what will I need to do?"

"You see, we've sent scouts in but only a handful have returned from the outskirts. We tried several drones but they got shot out of the sky. If you're planning on going back into the city then I'd like a full report of the situation. The information you have now will be useful, but I want you keeping an eye out for specific occurrences."

Kenny remained dubious. "One month is a long time... something could happen to Kyle while I'm taking part in this training of yours. And what kind of training do I need if I'm not using a weapon?"

"If you do get in, by some miracle, how do you plan to get out? Won't you be in the same situation you were in before? How will you be better off?"

The man made a good point but Kenny wasn't sure any training would help.

"Fine." He finally shook the man's hand.

"Staff Sergeant Gary Wallace."

"Kenny McCormick."

"Nice to meet you McCormick," said Wallace. "Get ready for my extreme boot camp."

Sergeant Wallace looked to Eric, "Will we be training you as well?"

"No sir, I'm done with this place."

"Very well. McCormick, report to the high school when you're ready. I'll let them know to expect you. And you," He turned to Eric. "We are using the middle school as a shelter, most of the town is there. While you're here, you can get food and lodging there."

With that the officer was gone.

"Sweet, I'm starving," Cartman slapped Kenny on the back, his eyes briefly flicking over to Ike who hadn't budged. "Catch you later Kinny."

The second he left Sheila was there occupying the now vacant space. "My dear, we've been so worried about you." She hugged him nearly as tight as Ike had. "We're glad you're safe, and we're touched you want Kyle to be safe too, but don't you think going back into the city is too dangerous?"

"You were threatening to go yourself just yesterday," Gerald reminded her.

"Yes, but he's my baby. A mother will do anything for her children."

"You heard the officer, I'll get some training and gear and I'll be good to go." Kenny returned the hug. "Though it's Kyle we're talking about, he might show up long before then."

She chuckled before stepping away. "We're also staying at the middle school. Drop by and see us anytime. I mean it."

"I will," said Kenny knowing full well he didn't plan to. He watched the two walk over to their parked car and drive away. Seeing a moving car again was quite novel.

Then it was just him and Ike outside one of the many boarded up stores. The place looked ready for a hurricane more than a terrorist attack. And Ike... Ike was dressed down in simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He wore a tool-belt though, almost as if he'd been working on a project when they showed up in town.

Kenny wasn't sure what to say to him. _Sorry I lost your brother? No. I wish I could trade places? I'm sorry._

"Hey, whatever you're thinking stop that." Ike suddenly snapped back to life, cutting the short distance between them. His hand landed on Kenny's head where it began a slow ruffle. It was a sensation he hadn't realized he missed. A second passed before those same fingers were on the scab he'd so carefully buried under strands of gold. Ike leaned in to get a better look. "What happened?"

All at once Kenny was back on the roof. The heat, Red crying, the sense of loss and abandonment. He tried to blink away the memory, because it hurt too much to think about. Just like Butters and Cheese Poof.

"Kenny." Ike pulled him into a gentler hug, with one hand on the back of Kenny's head and the other resting on his hip. "Deep breaths."

Ike's calm, level voice compelled Kenny into doing just that. He mimicked the action five times before relaxing. Right away he noticed the boy smelled like sweat and something more nostalgic and spicy. He was caught sniffing.

"Sorry for the smell, to stay here we have to be useful. I'm more of a programmer than an engineer, but I'm helping where I can."

"You smell nice. I, on the other hand, haven't showered in days."

"You smell like earth."

"And B.O."

"Which smells like you, it's not a bad smell."

 **Ike**

 _Shit, that was kind of a weird thing to say._

"I should probably get going."

Ike could feel Kenny pulling away and had to fight every instinct to stop him. _Use your words._ "But you just got here."

A smile escaped Kenny's lips before he scowled. "Have you seen me? I need a shower, some food and a good night's sleep."

Ike had seen him alright. He saw the dark circles under Kenny's eyes, the dried blood and dirt caked on his hands. He saw how his blonde hair was dull and his skin was dry and flaking. He saw, and he would have stared all day if he could because seeing Kenny alive was a beautiful sight.

"At least let me walk you to the school."

"You're not busy?" Kenny's eyes were trained on the tool-belt.

 _Oh yeah._ "It can wait a few minutes. The school's close. In this town everything is close."

There was a flash of a smile before it fell away. Kenny had looked haunted before all this happened, and now he looked like a shell of himself. _This man could use cuddles for the rest of his life._ Ike began walking down the sidewalk trying to strike up casual, safe, topics. If Kenny wanted to talk about his time in the city then he'd need to be the one to bring it up.

Right away Ike noticed something was wrong. _It's like he's keeping an eye out for that creep all over again… or for people that will want to kill him. Of course._ Ike held up his hand, palm open. "I think you dropped this."

Kenny looked at the hand, looked at Ike, then back at the hand. Ike wiggled his fingers earning a laugh and an eye roll.

"What? Do you want money?"

"Your hand."

The smile was gone again. Under Kenny's scrutiny he started to second guess himself. A moment passed. Then another. The blonde finally put Ike's unease to rest by accepting the offer, though his gaze never left the sidewalk.

"My knight, right?"

"Right."


	34. I Want Forever

Chapter 34: I Want Forever

 **Friday, August 14** Year 1

 **Kenny**

"Are you sure you don't mind me sitting this out?" Eric was flopped across the air mattress Kenny recently vacated. Its bedding had already been neatly folded and put away for the next person who needed a safe place to sleep.

Across the room Kenny was trying to pack all of the personal belongings the Broflovski family insisted he have. Sheila made sure he would smell like a freshly picked flower and Ike made sure he had more than the clothes on his back. Their kindness and support was almost too overwhelming, but Kenny had graciously accepted all of it. Like Kyle, they were impossible to turn down.

Kenny glanced over his shoulder at Eric, "It'll be easier to move around with just one person, probably." He went back to shoving his clothes into the backpack he'd been given, courtesy of Ike who claimed he wouldn't need it until winter quarter. "Besides, I wouldn't want to put you in danger over this."

"We may have not gotten along real great but even I sort of liked the Jew."

Kenny couldn't hide his grin, "Wait, I was supposed to think you hated each other?"

The man sputtered before shuffling over to Kenny's side. "Do me a favor and be safe out there."

"I will." Kenny slung the pack onto his shoulder. He would be heading for the high school today, and whatever training that Wallace guy had in store for him.

Eric inspected Kenny, giving him a once over. "Guess this is it for us." He almost looked sad. "Go get your Jew."

Kenny mock saluted, "Yes sir!"

 **Stan**

"Relax hon, you're stressing me out."

"Sorry." Stan looked up to see a very round Bebe sidestep the coffee table. She had a steaming mug in each hand, and as soon as she was within arm's reach she offered him one.

"Hot chocolate," she explained. "It helps keep me calm." Her free hand flew to her tummy where it made small circles.

"Thanks." Stan took a cautious sip. The water was warm, the chocolate heavily diluted. Bebe must have caught his surprise, for her next words were an apology.

"I've been really stressed, so our supply is low… but hey, some chocolate is better than none, right?"

Stan took another sip, appreciative of the gesture. They both sat in the living room, sipping on the hot beverage as outside the temperature ticked higher and higher. It wasn't so bad. At the very least it gave Stan something else to focus on.

A sigh escaped Bebe, one of content, as she set her cup down and relaxed into the mountain of pillows that occupied her chair. She wore loose, flowing clothes and her skin glowed a healthy shine. Despite the state of the city, Bebe and the baby seemed to be in fine health. Now if only Stan could say the same for Kyle.

"Damien is an amazing doctor, and Kyle is one tough cookie." She was very perceptive.

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"And Damien said it could take awhile." She reached over and pat Stan's knee. "How about we wait in his room? Might make you feel better."

"Your boyfriend kicked me out earlier for my 'endless stream of questions.'"

"Don't worry about him," she said as she stood with a flourish. "He can't say no to me."

 **Kyle**

 _Where the hell am I?_

Kyle couldn't remember where he'd gone to sleep, but he was sure he'd never been in this room before. He instantly knew that before he even saw the bat motifs and gothic looking armoire. He didn't get a chance to fill in the blanks as voices called out from multiple directions and suddenly there were faces hovering above the bed he was laying on.

"Kyle!"

"You're finally awake."

"Hey sunshine."

Kyle threw his arms up to push back the space invaders, "Everyone needs to back off." He waited for them to comply before he turned his accusing gaze on Stan. "What they hell happened? Where am I?"

"We're at Damien's." Stan was seated on a folding chair next to the bed. Kyle was mildly surprised when the man leaned down and took his left hand into his. His surprise only grew at his words. "Kyle, you were in an accident."

"What?"

"I don't know what happened exactly, but I found you unconscious in the subway tunnel. You were halfway buried under a pile of rubble."

"What was I doing in a subway t- OH!" Kyle tried to bolt into a sitting position but pain flared up his side like someone had inserted a live wire. He fell back into the pillow which only exacerbated the sensation. He gasped.

"Damien!" Stan was calling for the doctor who stood there shrugging.

"He has broken ribs, my best pain killers can't dull all the pain." He grabbed for a clipboard and glanced down. He would have looked the part of a typical doctor if it weren't for the red flannel pajamas. "Two broken lower ribs is the worse of the damage. You've got a lot of bruising and lacerations but nothing serious. The ribs will heal on their own but you have to take it easy."

Kyle tentatively skated fingers over the origin of pain. "Shit. Okay, how long?"

"Anywhere from one to two months."

"Fuck!" Kyle punched the mattress and quickly regretted the action.

"Based on your personality I'm going to lean on the side of caution and say two."

"I can't be bedridden, what about escaping the city?" Kyle turned to Stan, desperately reaching out to the officer. Stan complied with the silent request and scooted closer.

"I never said you had to stay in bed, though you should consider laying down as much as possible."

"Kyle," Stan's voice was soft but still drew the redhead's attention. "What happened to Kenny and Cartman?

 _Kenny?_ Brown eyes grew wide. "I… I don't know." He swallowed the lump quickly forming in his throat. "I'm sure they were on the other side. I mean, they were ahead a ways." He didn't feel sure. He looked into Stan's worried expression. "Did you happen to see them?"

The man gave his head a small shake 'no.'

"I'm sure they're fine," Bebe spoke up. "Though I bet Kenny is worried sick about you. Both of you."

"Can we call them?" It was so obvious, but everyone in the room looked surprised.

"Actually, yes!" Bebe bounced on her feet. "What number should we try?"

 _I… I don't know that either._ Kyle could only think of the area code, because it was the same as his own number. He was pretty sure it had a six in it.

Bebe's smile faltered, "Don't worry, I have Kenny's number in my phone. I'll give it a buzz. Okay?"

"Please."

Bebe left the room, Damien at her heels. As soon as the door clicked close Stan was filling Kyle in on all the details. After contacting The Mole he went to follow them through the subway when he found the cave-in and Kyle. He was able to single handedly free Kyle, but when he wouldn't wake up Stan panicked. Knowing the hospitals would either be inoperable or a trap, he sought Damien specifically. As it turned out, the man was well equipped for disasters such as this—something of a doomsday prepper—and had his own personal generator keeping the electricity going.

Stan wrapped up by saying, "I haven't found another safe route out of the city. Damien and Bebe said we can stay as long as we need to."

"Wow, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone. I mean, I was there but I wasn't much help."

"Dude, I thought you were dead."

"So did I."

"It's not funny."

"I know it's not."

"I thought I had lost you!" Stan ran a hand through his matted black locks and down his face. He looked worse than the last time Kyle had seen him, and that was saying something. His skin wasn't flaked with dried blood and he wasn't two shades darker from dirt, but he looked like he could drop at any moment from sleep deprivation.

"There was blood... you weren't moving..." He leaned forward and cupped Kyle's face. His hands were warm. "It made me realize something."

 **Stan**

It was obvious Kyle was confused. It made sense, he did just wake up from a coma, but Stan had been mulling over this for days, before they had been separated, and he couldn't wait any longer to get it off his chest.

"Wendy, as much as I loved her, never filled my heart as much as you do. When I lost her I didn't feel, I couldn't," Stan could still picture her broken body amongst the rubble. Her death would be burned into his memory forever. "But with you I would have moved Heaven and Earth. I don't think that even makes sense, the point is-"

"Stan I-" Kyle's brows were drawn together, a frown occupying his lips.

"-I love you. And I need you to know that." Stan felt like throwing up but he pushed forward. "I want you by my side for as long as we live. I want to share every meal with you, I want to see you off to work and welcome you home, I want to argue over which ketchup brand we buy-"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "We already do that."

"I want to spend every night falling asleep to the rhythm of your heartbeat, to hold your hand just because, to snuggle together on the couch when the nights are cold, to remind you how amazing you are when you're feeling down," Stan inched closer, asscheeks barely on the edge of the chair. "I want your face to be the first and last one I see every day forever."

Kyle's face flared red and Stan couldn't help but smile. _Good, he finally understands._ "I want to kiss you, can I?"

The nod was small, but there was no mistaking Kyle's permission as the man himself leaned forward to meet Stan's lips.

 **Kyle**

One kiss turned to two, to three and four. What started out as slow and experimental turned into Stan branding his lips onto Kyle's face, neck and hands. More kisses and unintelligible whispered promises. Left unattended for too long, Kyle went seeking Stan's mouth to take it for his own. That was the plan, but a stabbing jolt in his side brought clarity to the situation. Kyle jerked back at the cost of more pain to put some distance between him and his best friend. He pressed into his pillow and headboard, leaving no wiggle room.

"What's wrong?" Stan was nearly out of breath, his eyes hooded and sedate.

"You're my heterosexual best friend!"

"Apparently bi." Stan straightened back himself, seeming to sense the change in his friend.

"How did you come to that conclusion?!" Kyle hung his head, unable to meet the other man's gaze. "You don't love me like that. This is just a reaction produced by the fear of losing me. These emotions you're having will fade."

"Kyle-"

"We'll pretend that never happened."

"No."

Kyle dared to look up. Stan was obviously angry, though it was hard to say at what or who.

"You don't have to believe me, and you can ignore them, but my feelings will remain the same," Stan insisted with venom before his confidence faltered as he added, "I... I didn't just realize."

 _BFF say what?_

"After you broke up with that guy in high school I realized my delight at the news wasn't natural." Stan looked down at his lap. "I still loved Wendy though, and I thought we'd always be together as friends. I was satisfied with that. But that's no longer true."

Kyle flinched, repulsed and outraged. "So I'm replacing her? Wendy's gone so it's okay to like me?"

"No, of course not! Why do you think I've been single for so long? I needed time to just be myself, and I, honestly I wasn't sure how I felt," Stan's expression broke. "But when I saw you, and I thought I'd lost you, I regretted so much."

"Stan."

"I know." He looked away towards the blackout curtains that covered the window. "But I didn't want to regret not telling you too."

Kyle felt his heart squeeze as he reached out and pulled Stan closer by the collar of his shirt, pain be damned, and placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

"Kyle?" Cerulean eyes searched a freckled face.

"I hate you." Kyle scooted closer to the chair and its occupant. He leaned forward and buried his face into Stan's chest. "You're an idiot. A stupid idiot." _If you had only told me sooner._

A hand ran through Kyle's curls, a soft voice replying, "I know."


	35. Heads or Tails

Chapter 35: Heads or Tails

 **Saturday, August 15** Year 1

 **Kenny**

"Rise and shine!"

The booming voice was loud but friendly. Kenny pulled back the fleece blanket he'd been offered and peeked out at the man looming beside his bed. The fellow caught his eye and waved. He'd introduced himself the other night as Private Clyde Donovan. All Kenny knew about him was they shared a bunk bed and apparently he was a morning person.

He peered down at Kenny, a smirk growing on his face, "You're not from the military are you."

"I'm not." Kenny sat up and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _What time is it?_

"Why are you here?"

"For special training to infiltrate the city," Kenny mumbled. The other soldiers were allowed to know, it would have been too suspicious otherwise. "I left someone behind I need to get back."

Private Donovan gave him a shit-eater grin, "Welcome to Hell my friend."

"I just came from Hell."

A trumpet like sound ended the conversation. Kenny tried to block the noise with his hands as he watched Donovan scrambled to stand in line with the handful of others in the room. Men and women were kept separate, for obvious reasons, but there were still approximately 20 soldiers occupying the small space. Kenny stumbled into position next to his bunk mate just as an officer he didn't recognize began inspecting the line. His walk was brisk until he came to a stop beside Kenny. The man's glare raked up and down his form.

"Special recruit Kenny McCormick." The man clicked his tongue.

Kenny wasn't sure how to respond, or if he needed to. The man scowled, splitting his pinched face in half. With nothing to lose Kenny tried a salute, which seemed to appease the angry man for he tilted his head and said, "Just because Staff Sergeant Wallace gave you permission to be on _my_ training grounds does not make _you_ special. Understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" Kenny mimicked, recalling one of the movies he'd watched with Stan and Kyle. Who knew the movies accurately portrayed this kind of encounter.

"Since you understand, can you explain to me why you are still in your undergarments?"

Kenny looked down at his state of undress. He was still wearing what he'd used for pajamas, rumpled boxers and an overly large band T-Shirt. The print on it was faded, the paint flaked making the band's name illegible. From the design Kenny could tell it was most likely metal. It was clearly well loved.

"McCormick!"

Kenny straightened his back even more.

"Run 50 laps on the track and then join us in the outer field for training."

Kenny bowed his head, turning to grab his uniform.

"As is."

Donovan snickered beside him.

"Private Donovan will accompany you," said the man. "Everyone else with me."

Donovan sighed before motioning to Kenny, "This way."

Kenny followed after the man past empty classrooms. Outside the sun was barely cresting the distant mountains and dew still clung to the grass. It was hella early. Kenny jogged after the soldier and followed him onto the school's track. They both started a slow run, one Kenny was able to keep pace with.

"Who was that?"

"Corporal Spencer," said the soldier. "It's a little late, but try not to get on his bad side."

"Great."

"As I said, welcome to Hell."

 **Kyle**

"How are you today?" Bebe asked as she sat a plate on Kyle's lap. He was still tucked into bed, having barely moved since waking. Today's meal was eggs and canned pears. Damien seemed to have a nice stockpile of food but not a large variety. Beggars couldn't be choosers though, and Kyle was super grateful they were willing to share.

"The pain is starting to come back, but it's not unbearable."

Bebe nodded in understanding as she took up her spot in the corner. She liked to keep him company, that way if he needed anything she could help. Kyle felt bad having a pregnant woman wait upon him, but she insisted it gave her something to do.

He hadn't had a proper conversation with Stan since the confession, but whenever he saw the man he seemed happy. Those smiles were often directed at him. When it came to his own feelings, Kyle still wasn't sure how he felt. Here was his impossible love finally coming to blossom and he was at a standstill. _Kenny_. He loved the man, and wanted to do everything in his power to make his life wonderful. Did that mean giving up the one love his heart had always pinned for? Why couldn't Stan have said something all the years ago back in high school, at the very least after Wendy broke his heart.

 _He didn't want me thinking I was a rebound? But Wendy just died, couldn't this also be a form of rebound? Does he really mean what he says, or is he just acting in fear?_

Kyle thought to the conversation he had with Ike during their summer vacation. When his brother had asked how far he would go to secure his own happiness and what to do when the path to your happiness interfered with another's. There really was no good answer. At the time Kyle thought he knew what the best choice would be, but now that he had to make a decision he was faltering. Kenny didn't deserve this. Stan didn't deserve this.

"Kyle? Should I get Damien after all?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"You've been resting all day." She pointed out. "Are you sure it's not something else?"

Kyle suppressed a sigh, "I'm fine. Just thinking about the future and all."

 **Friday, August 28** Year 1

 **Kenny**

"You're improving," said Corporal Spencer as he examined his stop watch. "Your army crawl still looks like a flailing noodle, but once on your feet you've got some real speed."

"Thank you sir."

The man gave Kenny a stiff look, "Keep improving."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed. Hit the mess hall before we go to the weight room." The man turned about face and headed off the field in a stiff fashion that reminded Kenny of a robot.

The blonde wasted no time getting to the cafeteria. He'd been the only one held back by himself for a surprise examination. Everyone had made it seem like he was in trouble, but he appreciated getting the opportunity to improve.

Kenny had quickly gotten used to the temporary military life. Early to rise, early to bed, sharing a schedule with everyone and eating in the school's cafeteria that was like being in high school all over again. Not that Kenny had a chance to enjoy school life. During his stay he hadn't heard much word about the city, only that no large explosions had gone off in the last week. He was hoping that meant things would end soon. He hadn't seen anyone from Kyle's family since first arriving to town. He preferred it that way since guilt gnawed at his every waking thought. He hadn't even texted Ike, seeing as he somehow lost his phone. He figured it was down in the subway tunnel, possibly in the forest between here and the city. He could have called Karen on a landline, but he didn't want her to know he was planning to go back. It wouldn't have been fair to get her hopes up only to crush them.

There was no line when Kenny arrived at the cafeteria so he zipped right to the green plastic trays. He thanked the volunteer chefs as he was given a portion of meatloaf, the only option left. What no one else seemed to realize was it was delicious, but because few people took it Kenny usually got second helpings. Today was no different.

"You're skin and bones, take two."

"Thank you mam!"

Kenny grabbed his milk, it really was just like school, and headed to where he knew Clyde would be. They had quickly formed a usual spot. Sometimes others joined them, a few people Clyde knew, but most of the time it was just them.

"Get yelled at again?" The man asked as greeting.

"I don't think so. Kenny sat down across from his friend, trying not to spill the gravy off his side of mashed potatoes. "I think he praised me."

Clyde laughed, "It can be hard to tell."

Kenny had learned that Clyde came from a military family and that he had followed the footsteps of his father, but he didn't really like the Army. He wasn't a risk taker, and he sure as hell wasn't keen on being "front line fodder." His exact words.

Kenny looked at what he was eating, "Tacos again?"

"If the option is there, why not?"

The two ate in silence as people trickled out of the mess hall. Kenny was almost done eating when Clyde kicked his shin under the table, jerking his chin in the direction behind the blonde. Kenny turned to see Ike hovering by the doorway. Civilians weren't supposed to be here, and judging by Ike's posture he was aware of that.

"He's been eyeing us and I don't know him."

"Thanks." Kenny got up to go meet his guest. As soon as he was within earshot he chastised him. "You shouldn't be here."

"Hello to you too," Ike looked upset for a split second before his expression softened. "How is everything?"

"You came to check up on me?"

"Mom has been asking, as if I'd know. So I thought maybe I should find out. For her."

"My entire body ached after the first few days of physical training, but I've gotten used to it, mostly." Kenny pinched his shirt. "What do you think? Does camouflage and mud brown suit me?"

Ike eyed him up and down slowly, "It looks nice, but I wouldn't say it suits you. I like what you normally wear better."

"So do I. Thanks again though, for the clothes. I prefer them to this uniform as well." Kenny rocked on the balls of his feet, "Is there anything else you need?"

The boy looked panicked, like he was caught off guard. A second later he looked crestfallen as he asked, "Do you really think Kyle is okay?"

The action on autopilot, Kenny wrapped his arms around the boy and patted his back. They were both men, as Ike often reminded him, but he looked really young in that moment. Like a kid who craved comfort, and there was Kenny unable to fully comfort him. Still the words of platitude fell from his lips, a little hollow but equally hopeful. "I'm sure he is."

"He's been in my dreams a lot lately," said Ike. "Every time I wake up I can only think about how I can't imagine life without him."

"Well stop that," Kenny leaned back and reached up to thwack Ike on the back of the head, much to the boy's surprise. "Don't worry, your brother is tough."

Ike laughed, tightening the hug, "Yeah, I suppose he is. Still, it's hard not to worry."

"Excuse me." It was Clyde's voice. Ike's head snapped to attention and Kenny glanced back at his friend. "Hate to break this," Clyde made a circle motion to indicate the embrace. "But we've got to get moving."

It was true, they still had a lesson on formation before they could fully relax. Kenny gave Ike's back one more pat before stepping away. "Say hello to your mother and father for me."

"I will."

"And get out of here before you get in trouble."

 **Thursday, September 3** Year 1

 **Ike**

Ike walked through the halls of the high school unaccosted by officers or soldiers. That's because he was dressed down in the same garb as the trainees, because he belonged here. Sort of. He'd offered to help boost the makeshift base's cyber security, for free, for the chance to train as well. At first they'd laughed at his face, but they were quick to change their tune when all of their computers started acting haywire and nothing their tech experts did could fix them. Ike solved the problem with no trouble, since he'd created it, and began making suggestions for how they could boost security. Ike wasn't allowed to actually make any of the changes, but his advice was now being taken seriously. That, and he was allowed to train with Kenny in order to rescue Kyle.

Ike found the makeshift barracks with ease and walked right in like he owned the place. He'd been told all the bunks were filled and that a cot would be brought in for him later, but he wasn't here for sleep. It was the middle of day when everyone got a break before evening training. The schedule was ridiculous and unrealistic, but Ike had been told it was because the cityscape called for maneuvers most soldiers weren't prepared for.

Only a few people looked his way as Ike searched the room for the bright mop of Kenny's hair. There were other blondes, but most had theirs styled in the standard buzz cut fashion. He finally spotted Kenny sitting on the top mattress of a bunk bed, hunkered next to the same guy he'd been eating with. The brunette saw him first. The man put down his hand of cards and announced, "Here comes trouble."

Kenny glanced down, his eyes going wide. It was cute how surprised he was, which was a much better reaction than the anger he'd been anticipating.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny swung his legs off the bed but made no move to jump down.

"Training, just like you." Ike stepped closer so he could keep his voice down. Next to the bed his eyes were at thigh level, which he tried not to stare at as Kenny processed the news.

"Does your mom know about this?"

"She encouraged it."

Eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

Ike beamed at him, "Can you verify it either way?"

"Your mom is going to call me a bad influence and not let me near you anymore."

Ike wagged his eyebrows, encouraging a laugh from the blonde, "Her and what army?"

"Hey man, introduce your friend to your," Clyde indicated Ike. "Him."

"Ike, this is Clyde, my Hell buddy, and Clyde, this is Ike, my-"

The pause was too long as Kenny searched for the right word. Clyde was kind enough to initiate the handshake. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"Really?" Ike's heart skipped a beat.

"No." The man deadpanned. "But this guy is tight lipped about everything." He jerked a thumb at Kenny. "Do you want to play Old Maid with us?"

Ike was thankful he'd been working out, otherwise he didn't think he'd survive the first hour of training. It was like P.E. intensified, only worse because his crush was there to see all his failures. It went better than it could have been though, and it wasn't enough to make him regret his plan to join. Kenny was trying his hardest and he wanted to too. _He shouldn't have to do this alone._

 _-.-.-.-_

"Alright men, hit the showers!"

The order was given and there was a collective sigh as everyone picked their asses off the ground. Before Ike could even think about standing there was a hand offered to him. Kenny was panting, the sweat visible on his skin and his hair stuck at odd ends. He looked like he took a tumble through a dryer. And yet he was beautiful.

"You coming?"

"Yeah." Ike grabbed his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. The smaller man slapped his back, offering words of praise. Each complement went through one ear and out the other as Ike focused on the melody of his voice. He could tell Kenny was excited, most likely pumped full of adrenaline from the last race. The blonde was jabbering away when he came to a sudden halt. Ike barely avoided running into him.

"Look!" Kenny pointed up to where stars were already dotting the darkening sky. "It's so hard to see them in the city."

"Here," Ike dropped to the ground, allowing himself to lay back on the short grass. Kenny looked ready to argue, his mouth flapping open and closed, before joining him. They sprawled on the 40 yard line, hip to hip, watching the sky.

"It's been awhile since I could appreciate the little things like this."

Ike hummed in response.

"I can't convince you to go home, can I?"

"Nope." Ike stole a glance at the man beside him. Kenny was too focused on the stars to notice.

"This isn't a game." His senior reminded him.

Ike offered another hum of agreement. The two of them laid out there for a good half an hour before Clyde yelled from the school that if they didn't get their asses moving they'd miss their chance for a shower and dinner.

The locker room stunk of spray on deodorant and unwashed gym clothes. Ike nearly gagged as someone informed him he'd "get used to the smell." Being here brought back unpleasant memories of all the gym classes he was forced to attend. He turned his back to the men getting dressed and started shimming out of his own clothes. He could hear Kenny on the other side of him doing the same. The room was relatively quiet, just a low murmur of chatter as others got dressed, until there was a low whistle followed by laughter.

"Nice boxers kid, did your mom pick them out for you?"

It took Ike a moment to realize they were talking to him, as he didn't self identify as a child. He glanced down at what he was wearing, it was the pair of Voltron boxers Kyle bought him as a joke. The giant robot's sword was right where his dick rested, the words "Form Voltron" covered his ass. They were really silly boxers and he loved them dearly.

"Piss off." Kenny snapped, clearly not amused with their teasing, which only made the jug heads laugh harder.

"Oo, because we're so intimidated by a twink."

 _Nope._ Ike spun and threw a punch at the closest laughing soldier. His first landed on the man's jaw and sent him teetering backwards. Next he dropped his body low and squared his shoulders, ready for the inevitable all out brawl. He could feel more than see Kenny beside him do the same.

What happened next was unexpected. The man rubbed his jaw and laughed, "Damn kid, you got balls on you."

"Forget other people's junk and worry about your own," Ike lifted his fists for emphasis. His eyes darted to each face in the room, trying to gauge who would fight and who would just watch.

But the entire group was laughing. The guy who took the hit just shook his head. "You're nothing like the snowflakes of today's youth. You're all right by me." There were mumbles of "no offense" and "short temper" as their entire group left the locker room. With them gone it was just Ike and Kenny, who both returned to removing the last of their clothes.

"That was reckless."

"Yeah."

"At least you're aware."

Ike glanced over at Kenny to determine his mood and got an eyeful of creamy white skin. He wanted to drag his eyes downward, wanted to see the parts that had always been covered by swim trunks or boxers, but he stopped himself. It wouldn't be right to look without being invited to. _I'll look at the ceiling the whole time if I have to._

He was painfully aware of the situation, that they were now naked and alone together. Thankfully the shower heads were divided by chest high walls. Ike waited for Kenny to take his shower caddy over there before darting into his own stall. The blonde placed the caddy on the wall, inviting Ike to use whatever he needed. They both turned the water on, the rushing liquid thankfully still warm.

Kenny broken the verbal silence. "Why did you lose your cool back there? Your boxers are kind of cute, and I thought you didn't mind insults."

"Not when they're directed at you."

"If you punched everyone who insulted me your knuckles would be black and blue."

"No biggie."

Kenny laughed, though it sounded a bit bitter. "The insults are no biggie. I'd take them over a fist to the face any day."

Ike's eyes snapped to Kenny's stall. The blonde was busy lathering his hair, eyes closed to prevent soap from getting in. Ike glanced over his chest and arms. There were a few healing bruises. "Has someone here hit you?"

"What? No, god no." Kenny opened one eye to glance over at him. " They may be jerks sometimes but they're not bad guys."

"Someone else?"

Kenny regarded him. "A long time ago. But if you mean these bruises they're all from training. I'm kind of a klutz sometimes." Ike was unsatisfied with that, which Kenny seems to pick up on. "Fine, if anyone hits me that I can't get a good lick in myself you'll be the first to know."

"Even before Kyle?"

"Yup. You are my knight after all." Kenny pulled free from the spray to lean on the wall. "Happy now?"

"Very." Ike's hands stilled where they had been reaching for the conditioner.

"In exchange you have to rely on me too. I'm not wealthy and I lack computer skills, but I'm decent in hand-to-hand combat, as long as I can fight dirty, and I can be pretty clever."

Ike bit the inside of his cheek. He knew this would be pressing his luck but the desire to ask outweighed any consequences. "Maybe we can hang out more? I mean, after all this craziness ends."

"I don't think it does."

"Fine, then in-between the periods of chaos."

"I'm sure Kyle'll just love that."

Ike's shoulders sagged. Before he could stop himself he'd retorted, "He wasn't invited."

"Oh?" Kenny's expression turned to one of teasing, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Trying to steal your brother's boyfriend?"

Ike looked down at his feet. He knew Kenny's smile would be gone. Maybe realization was dawning on him. Maybe he was angry, or disappointed. Maybe he was happy. Maybe, but Ike couldn't force himself to look. Instead he blurted out that he was done showering and raced out of the locker room, barely remembering to grab a towel.

 **Sunday, September 6** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Three days had passed since Ike fled the locker room. Kenny wasn't sure what to make of it, but every time he thought about it he caught himself rubbing his ear cuff. The army had frowned on jewelry, but he figured what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Besides, other people got to wear wedding rings. So why not an earring?

Kenny had been worried that his and Ike's friendship would become strained, but the boy acted as he always did. That night, in fact, he sat with Kenny and Clyde, joking along with the other man's antics. But Kenny found he could never catch a moment alone with him, so he never had a chance to talk.

 _Maybe I'm reading too deep into it. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe I should have given Bebe's observations more credit. God I hope she and the baby are okay._

Kenny was spending his lunch break laying in bed. He didn't feel like playing games with the other soldiers or visiting the Broflovski parents with Ike. _Though maybe we could have talked. Ugh_. He'd been thinking about Ike for awhile now when Clyde popped his head over the edge of the top bunk.

"Another sigh? You sound like you're having an internal struggle. I thought maybe I was imagining it, but you look it too."

"I guess you can say that."

"Do what I always do, flip a coin." Clyde jumped off his bed and fished into his pants pocket. He revealed a quarter and offered it to Kenny. "It's my lucky one so don't lose it."

Kenny accepted the coin and ran his thumb over the rough edges. He noticed the date on it was two years before he was born and wondered if the date was significant to Clyde.

"So how it works is you assign each side one of your choices, this doesn't work well if there's more than two though, and then you see what it lands on. If you're disappointed then obviously the other choice is the right one."

Kenny squeezed the coin. He was afraid to flip it because he already knew the answer. His friend was watching him expectantly though, so he flicked the coin and caught it, slapping it down on the back of his left hand. He took a quick glance at the result. Tails. His heart jolted. "Shit, I'm in love with two people."

"Whoa dude, you're cool and all but I don't swing that way."

"Not you!"

"Oh, Ike? He's always following you around like a puppy dog. Or more like skulking around you like a territorial wolf."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I? Pay attention this afternoon."

Kenny tossed the quarterback at him, "I always pay attention."

 _-.-.-.-_

They were running this evening's drill in teams, the friendly competition meant to inspire them to do their best. Each team would send someone to run through the obstacle course as fast as they could. Individually they were being scored on time and technique, because as the drill sergeant like to reminder them, "Speed without technique is just a faster way to death."

Kenny was assigned to the team opposite Ike and Clyde, which actually made him feel more motivated than ever. He waited in line impatiently for his turn to go. While he waited he counted the other line and did not miss the fact that Ike slowly moved backwards throughout the training until they were beside each other in their respective lines.

"So you want a competition?" Kenny kept his eyes forward, watching his teammates vault up the climbing wall.

"You could say that."

 _Pop!_

Kenny sprinted forward, forcing his legs to carry him across the football field. He hopped through the row of tires and unceremoniously flopped onto his hands and knees to get under barbed wire. It was ridiculous, since barbed wire wasn't stretched across the city, but they were told it could help getting through the rubble. Annoyingly, Kenny couldn't shake Ike for long. He was faster on the crawl but as soon as they got to the wall Kenny had to slow down. His upper arm strength just wasn't very impressive.

He glanced down to see the boy in a hurry to catch up. And he did, pretty well actually, but rushing leads to mistakes and before Kenny could warn him, Ike had lost his grip entirely.

"Ike!" Kenny lunged to grab him, His hand caught the boy's wrist but he had no leverage and no strength. They both fell from the wall at a controlled pace, colliding into one another as they landed roughly sprawled on the ground below.

Ike was the first to recover, his hands quick to cradle Kenny's head, "You're not hurt are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

"You should have just let me fall."

"No, I really couldn't."

Ike's grin made his own smile appear. It was contagious.

"What are you doing?" The drill sergeant barked at them. "This ain't some lovey dovey soap opera! Drop and give me 50."

Kenny groaned, his arms were already tired from his effort on the climbing wall. He was pretty sure 50 pushups would be impossible, not that he would say as much. If they got lucky the man wouldn't watch them and count.

"Sir," Ike raised his hand like a kid in the classroom. "I'll do both of ours."

That won him a sneer. "Oh will you? Did you ever think if McCormick did more pushups he'd have been able to stop your fall? As foolish as it was."

 _He's right. I need to get stronger._ Kenny scooted out of the way of the obstacle course and got to work on his punishment. Ike followed, dropping to the ground right beside Kenny. The blonde started strong, keeping to a nice even pace. Over time he found himself slowing, falling behind Ike. At 40 his arms had had enough, dropping him to face-plant the turf.

Ike diligently finished his 50 before asking, "You alive?"

"Everything hurts." Kenny lifted his head, vaguely aware of a blade of grass sticking to his cheek. "Carry me to the mess hall?"

Ike radiated happiness. He looked on the verge of making a joke before Kenny blurted, "Can we talk about before?"

The mirth didn't leave the boy's face. "Only if you can catch me." Ike stuck out his tongue one second and was sprinting away in the next.

 _Slippery bastard._

 **Tuesday, September 8** Year 1

 **Kenny**

Frustration. That's what Kenny had been feeling. He was frustrated with waiting when Kyle could be hurt or worse. He was frustrated that training drug on and he no longer felt like he was learning. What was the point? He wouldn't get stronger or smarter enough to make a difference, not with the time crunch he had. Maybe that had always been the sergeant's plan, to keep Kenny safe from himself. Most of all, he was frustrated that Ike continued to avoid him. Once he almost blurted it out in front of Clyde, but then he realized he didn't even know what to say. It was simply frustrating.

Because Ike refused to listen Kenny made the decision to leave him behind. Tonight he would leave the high school, borrow as much equipment as he could get his hands on, sans guns, and head back to the city. The only one in on the plan was Clyde, who he'd managed to rope into helping.

"You'll probably get in trouble." The man warned as he passed over the gear he'd taken from one of the classrooms, aka a temporary storage room, while Kenny had caused a minor distraction. Everyone was supposed to be asleep, instead Kenny and Clyde were in one of the empty classrooms.

It reminded Kenny of that time he'd been taken to an abandoned school, which actually gave him the idea for how to leave in the first place. No one would notice if he slipped out one of the back windows. He'd also made sure to wear some of his clothes borrowed from Ike, since he'd look suspicious in uniform.

"I grabbed you as much food and water as I could but it won't last you long."

"I'm really good at scavenging." Kenny accepted the pack, complete with rolled sleeping bag. It was thin, but he'd appreciate anything since the nights were quickly growing cold. Summer it seemed had already left. "I really appreciate all of your help."

"I kind of feel like I'm assisting in your suicide."

"It's what I've been training for," Kenny reminded him. He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "See you around."

"Good luck."

As soon as Kenny was outside Clyde closed the window quietly behind him. It wasn't hard leaving town. There were a few soldiers on watch, since crazy people had been known to wander outside of the city, but Kenny knew how to get by them.

Before long he was inside the forest once more, the moon overhead his only company. It was almost fun at first. With the rucksack on his back and the smell of pine all around him it felt like he was going camping. Over the night though his pack grew heavy and he was reminded of his first hurried journey through the city. He wasn't even sure where to begin. He debated going back to the subway tunnel, but he knew he wouldn't be able to move the rubble without some kind of machine.

Once or twice he felt the burning sensation of someone watching him. And each time he looked about, half expecting Dale to be there and more reasonably expecting a deer or something. He never saw anyone, or anything, but he stayed alter. The Mole had said the forest could be just as dangerous as the city.

 **Ike**

 _He should really take a break._ Ike was tailing Kenny through the trees, which he'd been doing since the blonde slipped into the forest. He wasn't obtuse. He'd noticed Kenny acting differently, even his friend seemed on edge. When they left the barracks together Ike had followed. He continued to follow fully intent, and prepared, to enter the city. He knew why Kenny must have left him, but he didn't agree with the decision. He wanted to save his brother and Stan too. _That, and he really shouldn't be out here by himself._

Thanks to the moon Ike was able to follow Kenny, and thanks to the shadows he was able to keep hidden. Kenny seemed to know he was being followed but it never deterred his course.

 **Wednesday, September 9** Year 1

It was a little past midnight when they slipped into the outskirts of the city. The streets were dead, not a soul in sight. This was worrying, but Kenny was cautious. Ike watched as he double checked his surroundings before every major move. They ducked from car, to rubble to alley, Ike always some distance away. All of the ducking and covering reminded him of a modern first person shooter. _And us without guns._

Kenny eventually settled in a brick alley that ended in a tall wooden fence. Ike watched as he settled in, not bothering with the sleeping bag. Finally, after an hour or two, Ike moved in closer. He wanted to keep watch as Kenny slept, which would be easier to do if he were actually inside the alley instead of across the street. He entered the alley, keeping an eye out for anyone that could be watching.

What he did not account for was Kenny still being awake. The pipe came flying at his head and Ike barely had time to dodged. The metal scrapped the bricks behind him before falling and clattering on the asphalt. The rage that twisted Kenny's pretty face slowly morphed to horror.

"I could have killed you!" He said accusingly before holding a hand over his heart. "I thought you were…"

Reading his distress Ike realized his mistake and closed the distance between them, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want you sending me away when it would still be reasonable to."

 **Kenny**

Kenny glared up at the boy who'd followed him, "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't have to do this alone."

Kenny wanted to argue, to send him back home. And he almost did, but Ike mentioned how it was probably too late, and that the trip back could be just as dangerous. He laid it on thick, clearly not believing his own words, but Kenny knew there was truth in them. And honestly, he did feel better not being alone.

"Fine. You can stay, but you will stick close to me. No running off."

"Not an issue."

Kenny found himself pulled into the folds of Ike's arms, his own body betraying his anger to lean into the hug. He allowed the boy his joke before pulling free, walking Ike back to where he'd left his gear.

"So what's your plan?"

Kenny's cheeks flare. "I don't have a plan besides get in and find Kyle. Hopefully Stan too."

"That's a terrible plan."

"I'm more of an instinct kind of guy."

"Oh yeah, and what are your instincts telling you?"

Kenny felt caught off guard. "Um."

"How about we go with my plan? I hacked into military satellites and was able to get the current, as of last night, layout of the city. There are some heavy traffic areas we should avoid and some less obvious routes I think we should take, assuming we have a destination. I have the maps on my phone if we'd like to use them."

"Well aren't you well prepared." It was embarrassing how ill prepared Kenny actually was. "I guess I needed your help more than I realized."

"We can be a team."

"Yeah, Ike and Kenny, the pho military dream team." Kenny mock saluted. "I figured I would check out the area where we parted with Stan. We'll need to head south for several miles, obviously avoiding the main highway."

 **Thursday, September 10** Year 2

 **Kenny**

Traveling as a group of two was a lot easier than a full party. And maybe it was because it was Ike, but Kenny felt calm. None of the gun shots or explosive sounds had him panicking. Everything would be fine, he was sure of it. Which is why when Ike suggested they try to find a place to sleep he agreed wholeheartedly, he actually felt like he could sleep.

"How about a mattress store?"

Kenny chuckled.

"I'm serious, there's one over there." Ike indicated across a strip mall parking lot to a building with a large sign in the shape of a mattress. Beside it was an equally large sheep. It looked promising.

"It's got a lot of windows."

Ike grabbed his hand, threading their fingers. "Yeah, and a real bed. Let's check it out."

As they approached they could see that the dark building wasn't exactly abandoned. Outside of it a man was smoking, and from somewhere inside they could hear a baby crying. The man smoking only glanced at them, bobbing his head in welcoming, but as they tried to enter the building it was a hefty woman who blocked their entrance. She probably had fifty pounds on Ike and wore a determined frown.

"Excuse us," Kenny edged in front of Ike. He tried on what he thought was his best smile. "We were looking for a safe place to sleep for the night."

She looked him up and down, huffing. "You look like trouble."

Her response was so similar to the treatment Kenny had received while living on the streets. It stung. He wanted to turn around and find somewhere else to camp, but Ike held his ground.

"We only want a safe place to sleep for a few hours before heading further into the city. We're searching for our missing family."

The sour look on the woman's face faltered.

"We don't need any of your supplies, and we won't take up much space—we'll even share a mattress," Ike added.

"Barb, just let them in. It won't hurt nothin. What's a few more people?" The man flicked his used cigarette to the ground, grinding it out.

"They could be thieves or rapists," she snapped back. "Think of our daughter."

"Are you blind woman? They're obviously gay. Just let them in so we can lock up."

She stepped outside, closer to the smoker. "Woman. Woman? I am your wife!"

The man looked over her head and nodded approval to Ike and Kenny. They slipped through the door, more than happy to avoid the argument. As Kenny's eyes adjusted he noticed that the room was filled from wall to wall with people. They looked like nomads, with their own gear and supplies lining filling the space. Many of the beds were occupied, the sound of snoring punctuating the air.

A young woman approached them, her smile welcoming. "You both look tired." She motioned them to follow. "Sorry about mom."

"We're all under a lot of stress," Kenny assured her. They walked by several king size beds with entire families piled on them. There was also people stationed at each wall looking out the windows. "Have you all been traveling together?"

"Sort of. It started out as just my family and neighbors, but we've grown."

"Are you trying to make it out of the city?"

"Yes, but it's hard traveling with this many people." She stopped at a queen sized downy mattress, its surface as white as cloud and just as soft looking. "This should do ya."

Kenny and Ike both shed their packs and crawled onto the mattress. Kenny sunk in, pleasantly surprised there were no springs. _Must be that memory foam stuff. I want a mattress like this._ The nights had been cold but with so many warm bodies around they left their sleeping bags secured to their packs. No one came to talk to them which Kenny found himself appreciating. He thought they'd go straight to sleep, but Ike turned on his side to face him. Kenny mirrored the position. "Can't sleep?"

"Tell me about Kyle."

It was an odd question, but Kenny started finding things to say. He started with the obvious, the day-to-day stuff. He moved on to rehashing how they met, and all of Kyle's little ticks. His preferences and how they were similar and different to Kenny's own. He talked about how wonderful Kyle was, how his life would have probably already ended if it weren't for him.

"Sounds like you're indebted to him."

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't change how I feel."

"I know, I know, you love him."

"I love Stan too." Even in the dark he could catch Ike's incredulous look. "And Damien, Bebe, Eric, Tweek and heck, even Craig." He doesn't mention Butters, but he had been fond of him too. "I have important friends now."

"What about me?" The question was soft, almost lost to the snores.

"You're practically family." Kenny was sure he would put forth the same efforts in helping Ike as he would Karen.

"That doesn't really answer the question."

"I beg to differ." Kenny could feel his face heating and so buried it inside his jacket's hood. It smelled like Ike, which didn't help his heart calm down. After Ike followed him to the city Kenny had decided to avoid talking about his teasing in the locker room, as it was obviously an unwanted subject. But now he wished they had because he wasn't sure if they were on the same page, or what that page should even be.

Ike pressed on, "Not every kind of love is equal."

"You're right." Even though they were technically face-to-face Kenny still had to tilt his head up to look into Ike's eyes. "I don't think I could risk my life going back in this hell hole for just anyone. It was bad enough the first time." He paused to swallow the emotion away. "People died in front of me. I watched close friends fall apart. I... I wanted to for a brief moment, when I imagined Kyle crushed in the subway tunnel."

Ike scooted closer, wrapped one arm around Kenny's shoulders and leaned in to nuzzle his cheek against the top of Kenny's head. Just like that the tears vanished before they could even get started. Kenny took in a calm, even breath and watched as Ike's chest rose and fell. _It's alright._ "But I've been through hell before, and everyone did their best to come find me." His voice was strained with trapped emotion. "That's why I have to do the same."

"I get it," Ike gently ran a hand over Kenny's hair, smoothing it down.

"I would do the same for you Ike. If you and Kyle were in opposite positions we'd be inside the city looking for you. Without a doubt."

Kenny waited for Ike to say something, or to let go and scoot away, but neither happened before sleep set in.


	36. Twice Smitten

Chapter 36: Twice Smitten

 **Friday, September 11** Year 2

 **Kyle**

Kyle watched Stan flitter about the room packing everything they could possibly need as they moved through the city for a second time. Damien's stash of food had dwindled to lean meals and the gas for his generator had finally run dry. For these reasons, and because there was no sign of the nation's military liberating the city any time soon, the group collectively agreed it was time to leave.

It was hard to say whether or not this trip would run smoother than the last. On one hand they hadn't heard any explosions in well over a week, and on the other Kyle was still sporting a healing broken rib and Bebe waddled like a duck. Kyle also didn't feel emotionally ready to make the perilous journey a second time, but he kept those complaints to himself. What was the alternative? Starving?

"I think we're all set," said Stan as he held the gym bag up triumphantly. He turned, flashing Kyle his best smile. He looked just as apprehensive.

"Looks like you're bringing everything but the kitchen sink."

"We have to be prepared for anything, and you're still hurt." Stan set the bag by the door and came up to the bedside. "You sure you're fit for travel?"

"I'm feeling a lot better," Kyle assured him.

Stan lingered there, eyes staring vacantly ahead, and Kyle wanted nothing more than to break him free from his thoughts with a kiss. _And there was the problem._

"Have you thought about what I said?" Stan's voice was flat, most likely his attempt at sounding indifferent.

"I have." It's how Kyle had spent most of his time trapped in bed. The topic clawed away at the back of his mind until there was no other though to think. It consumed him, and while it was painful, he was forced to make a decision. "Stan-"

The man flinched, as if the sound of his name burned him.

"Sit." Kyle patted the mattress beside his stretched legs and the man hesitated before taking up the space. At first he kept his head down, but after a moment, when Kyle didn't speak, he looked up at the redhead.

Kyle grasped Stan's left hand and ran the pad of his thumb over his knuckles. They were rough from the cold and dotted in tiny white scars. It was hard to say which ones he'd collected over his lifetime and how many were from this latest disaster. None of them were getting out of this unmarred.

"Stan," Kyle looked into his best friend's deep blue eyes and offered a smile. "You have always been my best friend and you always will be. But honestly I've always wanted to be more than friends. When we were young I didn't really understand it, but I eventually realized I was gay because of you."

Confusion crossed Stan's face and his eye stretched wide. Kyle didn't allow for him to interrupt.

"I never told you because you were my straight super best friend. I'd already felt blessed to have you accept me for who I am, I didn't want to selfishly ask for more. And, of course, you've been in love with Wendy for almost as long as I've known you."

Stan's eyes began to water at the mention of her name. He rapidly blinked the tears away.

"I would have never confessed to you, so thanks for being the brave one." Kyle squeezed Stan's hand, who immediately squeezed back.

"So does this mean…?"

Kyle leaned over and pressed his forehead into Stan's. "I would like to share my forever with you." Stan moved to crash their lips together just as Kyle pulled away. "But first I have to talk with Kenny."

 **Saturday, September 12** Year 2

 **Kenny**

Kenny and Ike were huddled together inside the bed of a red pickup truck. They had cover from above thanks to the canopy and a wall between them and the bugs that littered the streets in swarms. Normally the start of fall brought clouds of gnats, but there were just as many flies buzzing about. It had to be the smell of blood that attracted them. Kenny might have been annoyed, but the insects helped to spot fresh corpses and, in a sense, warned them of possible dangers.

They'd spotted the truck and figured it was a good of place as any for a brief pit-stop. As soon as they'd shut the glass window behind themselves Kenny searched for the water bottle buried in his pack. He found it with little trouble and gulped a third of it down before passing it to Ike.

"Thanks." The boy examined the nozzle, as if contemplating the germs that would be on it, before taking a swig. "What's for lunch?"

Kenny pulled out the last of the MREs Clyde had stolen for him. This one claimed to be Salisbury steak. He tore the packaging and got to work on making the meal presentable. Once done, the two of them settled into the cold metal of the truck and dug into their meager portions.

Ike's nose immediately crinkled as he made a hacking noise in the back of his throat. "God this tastes awful."

Kenny rolled his eyes. The boy knew nothing. "Try eating out of a dumpster."

Ike considered his food once more before trying another bite. Only the sound of chewing permeated the air until they were finished. Kenny took a small slip of the diminishing water before eyeballing the liquid.

"We'll need to resupply soon."

Soon came several blocks later when they found an Asian market. The door was locked though and a placard in the window warned of a security system. The metal pipe Kenny had insisted on bringing suddenly felt like a two ton burden. He could break the glass and get the supplies they needed, but that would put him on a similar level to all of the thieves and murderers who'd torn the city asunder.

He couldn't do it, and Ike didn't ask him to.

"Look, there's a hose on the side of the building. Let's fill the bottles and look for grub elsewhere."

Kenny kept watch as Ike stooped over the hose. It was amazing they hadn't run into anyone blindly shooting or getting stab happy yet. It helped that they'd carefully planned each route and took their time getting from point A to point B. But their luck had to run out eventually.

 **Sunday, September 13** Year 2

The deeper they crawled through the city the less cover there was. Swaths of open space had both men on edge. On occasion they passed other people who were equally in a hurry to be somewhere else. Kenny had been able to stop and talk to a few of them, he asked if they'd seen Kyle or Stan, describing them both in detail. The people who bothered to answer only spouted apologies before running off.

Soon no luck met bad luck.

"And it's dead," Ike said as he crammed his phone into one of his back pockets. They'd been diligently following his maps to avoid trouble but his phone could only last for so long. "Probably didn't help that mom kept trying to call."

"You really shouldn't have left without saying something to her."

"Better to ask for forgiveness, right?"

Kenny did not want to be in either of their shoes when they returned. If Stan's stories were anything to go by, they would be in a world of trouble. _It might soften the blow if we bring Kyle back with us._ Just another reason they had to find him.

Progress was slow, their pace half the speed of the other day. Slow but smart. Ike and Kenny were always on the lookout for safe places to rest at, so when Ike noticed a bakery off the beaten path he made a beeline for it. He dropped into the building's shadow and slouched against its bubblegum pink walls. Kenny was a step behind him, but where Ike sought respite he saw opportunity.

The back door had been left open, more inviting than the Asian market, which meant there was a chance someone else had already done the breaking in. Sure it was still stealing, but Kenny felt less weird about shifting through someone else's leftovers.

"I'll check it out," he announced before dipping inside the backdoor.

The smell was nostalgic. Even though it was clear no one had been baking there for awhile—a layer of dust coated the prep-station where flour should have been—a sweet aroma still hung in the air. Kenny missed the café, he missed Tweek's coffee and he missed gossiping with Bebe.

That's when it dawned on him. _Life will never be the same._

The sadness was overwhelming but he didn't let himself get swept up in it. He found some dry baking ingredients that could be eaten separately and a surprisingly large stash of dried fruit. He searched for anything else that would be useful but all he saw was a busted cash register. At least there were no bodies.

When Kenny returned he caught Ike pacing. As their eyes met all of the tension from his shoulders deflated like an untied balloon.

"I was getting worried," he confessed after he'd been handed his portion of the rations. "I didn't follow you because I didn't want to startle you again, but we should really stick together. Always."

Kenny didn't look up from where he was stowing the rest of the food into his bag. "You're right, I'm sorry. Either one of us could have been ambushed and I had our only weapon."

He tried not to dwell on all the bad things that could have happened and instead focused on helping Ike plot their next course. It was a familiar routine, reminiscent of Stan's little powwows though with less people to bicker and nitpick the ideas. Ike had the map from his phone pretty much memorized, but it was only useful knowledge if they knew where they were going.

Kenny asked about the their general location, landmarks and street names close to where they were. Almost like a robot, Ike repeated what he could remember before asking through a mouthful of dried apricots, "Are we lost?"

"No. This is the area, we just need to comb it for awhile." They had reached the vicinity where Kenny had last seen Stan well over an hour ago, but so far they hadn't come across him or Kyle. _I really didn't think this plan through. If he is here he'll be hiding, keeping his head down and out of trouble._

Kenny was trying to think of their next step, munching away on stale granola, when Ike grabbed his elbow. It was a bone crushing grip, one that would no doubt leave bruises. Clearly Ike, who would never hurt him, was trying to subtly get his attention. And it worked. Kenny glanced up from his food to take notice of their surroundings.

Across the street he spotted a small group of people. It was an older woman, most likely in her late forties, flanked by two fellows who looked like they hadn't shaved or bathed ever. To be fair, everyone inside the city looked like shit these days. What made these people stand out were the odd belts and necklaces displayed atop their clothes. It was hard to identify all of the ivory shapes from this distance, but Kenny knew a femur when he saw one. Maybe they were costumes, a quick trick to scare people away. Maybe. But the other thing that made these people stand out, and most likely why Ike drew his attention, was that as Kenny stared at them they stared back.

Kenny's toes curled inside his skate shoes as he imagined what angle he'd need to push off at to sprint. With the bakery behind them and a wall to their right, there weren't many options for a quick escape. A fight was more likely, and for that he'd need his hands.

Without ever looking away from the trio, Kenny allowed the bits of granola to slip from his cupped palm to land on the ground between his bent legs. He could hear Ike shift beside him as the pressure on his elbow eased to one of comfort.

 _My pipe is right beside me so I'll have no trouble grabbing it before they get here. Ike doesn't have a weapon, and most likely has less hand-to-hand combat experience than I do. Should I give him the pipe? Have him run? Should we toss it at them and run? But what if they catch up?_

"Something's not right."

Kenny didn't dare look away from the people, couldn't look away. He didn't see what Ike was seeing, as nothing had changed. And then he understood.

The realization came nearly too late. Kenny sprung to his feet pulling Ike with him. The boy must have been prepared because he rose as if they were one body. Both ran to the left, not bothering to grab the pipe, not having time to pick up their bulky packs. Just as they vacated the building's shadows a fourth person appeared from the backdoor of the bakery.

 _Pop! Pop!_

Kenny saw a bullet ricochet off the asphalt in front of them, leaving a white divit and the smell of gunpowder. He didn't slow. He would run no matter what because stopping meant death. Then the pressure left his elbow entirely and the reality of what that could mean halted him to his core.

He didn't have time to dwell on whether or not Ike had been shot, if he was now dead like so many others they'd tread past. He didn't have time. As soon as his step faltered there was a hand crushing his own and wrenching him forward.

 _Pop!_

Together Ike and Kenny dashed behind the closest building for cover, gunfire and pounding feet echoing their retreat. They ran and ran down city blocks until the fire in Kenny's legs had him crying out in protest.

Ike lead them a few feet further toward a van parked halfway inside the front window of an insurance company. The few extra steps were more than Kenny could take and his legs dropped him like a mic. He fell with a cry and Ike pulled up on their conjoined hands. For just a second his knees were suspended above the spray of broken glass, then Ike's other arm swooped around his waist to fully support him. Kenny wanted to thank him for the save, but the words died in his throat. The bluish-green pigmentation of Ike's eyes appeared black as ink due to the fading sun. Wide and unblinking, they broadcasted his feeling better than any words ever could.

Ike indicated the van with a jerk of his head, "We should get inside."

All Kenny could do was nod and fumble for the handle. It was locked. Ike left Kenny leaning against the vehicle's frame before he went around to the driver's side and popped the rear door open. All the while Kenny kept a lookout for those people, just in case they'd followed the long distance

Inside the van were remnants of summer. On the floor of the trunk were two deflated beach balls, a Frisbee, a blue popup tent and rumpled neon towels still peppered in sand. Kenny also spotted one flip flop, a bottle of windshield wiper fluid and a red plastic tunnel. To get inside he and Ike shoved everything towards the smashed front end of the van. Then they pushed down the backseats so they'd have room to stretch out. Satisfied, they crawled in and Ike locked the door behind them. Both of them flopped down to catch their breath.

Kenny waited for his heart to stop sounding like an overworked fan before asking, "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Ike propped himself up on his elbows. "Did you see what they were wearing?"

"I think their necklaces were finger bones."

"Think they hunt people for sport? Maybe they were cannibals? The news said people were eating each other."

Kenny didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about how they could have died just now, about how he drug Ike into this mess, or how he stupidly came back to the city with less of a plan and more of a wish list. But not thinking about it left little else. He rubbed his palms into his eyes trying to clear his thoughts. They'd lost everything. They lost their water, the food, the sleeping bags and the first-aid kit. All gone.

"You're worrying again."

"How can I not?" He peeked out at Ike through his finger barrier. "We lost all of our supplies and nearly died."

"But we didn't." Ike said it so plainly. His lips ticked up into a half smile as he stared back at Kenny. "And we still have each other."

Kenny snapped his eyes closed to hide his own self-consciousness. He didn't want Ike to see how relieved he was to have him there. They could have died and Kenny was happy to not be alone. Being alone was all too common for Kenny. He'd gone through most of his shitty life feeling like it was him against the world. After his parents were murdered no adult gave him the time of day. He always had Karen but refused to burden her with his problems. When he'd been taken by Dale he didn't dare have the expectation of someone rescuing him only for his hopes to be crushed. More recently, when trying to flee the city, everyone had been so trapped in their own head-space the lonesomeness was suffocating. But here he wasn't alone. Didn't feel alone.

As soon as his heart vacated his throat Kenny replied, "Best case scenario."

That earned him a chuckle from Ike who began rifling through the beach stuff. Sadly there was no food to be found in the back of the van, only sunscreen and melted chapstick. The chapstick was cherry flavored but no one was that desperate.

Done searching, Ike pulled a bright green towel from the pile and shook it. Waves of sand flew off. He gave it a few more shakes before offering it to Kenny. "It's going to get pretty cold tonight without our sleeping bags. This is better than nothing."

Kenny threw it across his legs as he watch Ike attempt to clean off a lemon colored towel for himself.

"Wish I still had my pack of cards." Ike spread his towel out but it only covered up to his mid-chest. "I'm not tired yet."

"That's probably from the adrenaline."

"Or the hunger."

 _Add that to the growing list of how I've let him down._

"Or the cold," Ike continued.

"That I can at least help with." Kenny scooted the half a foot distance so he was hip-to-hip with Ike before turning and cuddling into his side. "Just think of me as your personal heater as thanks."

 **Ike**

Ike returned the embrace by tucking Kenny into the groove of his body. He fit perfectly as if they'd been made for one another. He rested his chin against the top of Kenny's head, a position he'd become quite fond of. _Like two puzzle pieces._

"Thanks for what?" He didn't really need his ego stroked, he just wanted to hear Kenny's voice and to feel his words vibrate through him.

"For today. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me for that," Ike's arms constricted. "But no moving."

Kenny's laughter was muffled against Ike's jacket. He mumbled something else but the only thing coherent was 'mutual.' Despite the layers of clothes, Ike was sure he could feel the heat from the blonde's breath against his chest.

He was so hungry it felt like his cells had taken a jackhammer to his lower stomach. His feet's calluses had calluses, his nails were all chipped, his mouth tasted like sewage—he hadn't brushed his teeth since boot camp—and he must have been laying on a rock because it sure as hell felt like it. And yet the world felt right.

 **Monday, September 14** Year 2

 **Kenny**

"Is your shoulder okay?"

"Huh?" Ike lowered his hand from where it had previously been rubbing the back of his shoulder. "Oh, yeah. Slept on a rock or something."

"Our accommodations were pretty shit." Kenny nodded his head sympathetically. "When we get home let's give them a one star review."

"Definitely not honeymoon material."

They were on the topic of best wedding destinations, both in favor of being out in nature over destination cities—though their current setting may have played a role in their opinions—when the familiar scuffle of feet on street halted them in their tracks. Ike ducked behind the row of cars and Kenny ducked down beside him.

They shared a look, syncing their thoughts as if they were fancy watches, before gazing through the car's windows. It was hard to make out the people in the distance. Kenny's first priority was to check for bone apparel but his eyesight was drawn to a nest of red curls.

"Holy shit it's them!" Kenny jumped out of hiding, slid across the hood of the muscle car, and went tearing across the adjacent parking lot.

The group spotted him before he'd even made it halfway. They must have recognized him because multiple voices called out in greeting. Up close he saw that it was not only Kyle and Stan, but Bebe and Damien too. His heart soared that they were okay, but it worried him that they were still in the city.

He ran straight for Kyle, going for one of those anime glomps he'd read about. Instead he ran full force into Stan's arm as it blocked him from making contact. The officer answered the question before Kenny had a chance to ask.

"His broken ribs are still healing, so maybe not so fast?"

The redhead himself elbowed his way past the arm to hug Kenny. "Am I hallucinating? What are you doing here? You didn't make it out of the city with Cartman?" Kyle leaned back and examined him closely, most likely looking for injuries.

"I did, but I came back for you! We came for you," Kenny said before looking over his shoulder. A lot slower than the blonde had been, but Ike was now running to join the group. "I'm just sorry it took so long."

Kenny wanted to indulge in the hug for as long as possible but all too soon it ended as Kyle pulled back. The man wore a smile but it was easy to spot the tension in his cheeks. Something was wrong. _Was the hug too tight after all? Did I hurt him?_

"Kyle?"

"Sorry, I'm just-"

"Kyle!" Ike came barreling down the path Kenny had taken. He didn't try to slam into his brother though and instead came to a halt beside Stan.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle's face went pale with concern.

"I wanted to help save your sorry ass." The proud grin was smug, as if this was a sort of one-upmanship between brothers.

"You shouldn't have brought him!" Kyle's wide eyes bore holes into Kenny's.

"I didn't, he followed me until it was too late to send him back." Which was 100% the truth. "We made it just fine."

"We make a great team," Ike added.

"This is a dangerous place, you shouldn't be here," Kyle began lecturing.

"This is all well and good, and like I'm glad to see you guys are okay, but we're in the middle of nowhere. Let's get moving and save all this for later," said Damien from the back of the traveling party. Beside him Bebe was all smiles, her hands delicately folded over the top of her bulging belly.

"You're right, sorry," Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose and took a shallow breath. "Let's get out of here."

As if on cue everyone started walking along the sidewalk. It felt strange to be in such a large traveling party once more, and he would miss the intimacy of just two people, but Kenny knew exactly where he needed to be. He fell into his old place beside Kyle and reached for his hand. Their fingers brushed but instead of Kyle closing the distance his hand flinched back. The redhead looked over, his eyebrows raised in confusion. Realization lit his brown eyes and then his expression turned from surprised to apologetic.

That's when Kenny noticed that Kyle's right hand was already occupied.

"Thank you Stan, I can take over from here," Kenny held out his hand to receive Kyle's. Both men stared at it but neither made a move. Kenny could almost see the gears in their heads turning, trying to process the request. It was his turn to be confused. "Kyle?"

Their steps slowed and the distance between them and the others grew. If Kenny had looked, he would have seen Ike had stopped to wait, but his attention was on his two friends. Both men attempted and failed to say something. It was plenty though and Kenny withdrew the offer.

That roused Kyle's voice. "It wasn't planned but I-"

"We," Stan corrected.

"We." Kyle repeated but struggled to finish his thought.

"It's okay, I get it." Kenny forced a smile as he straightened his posture and continued walking. There was a time and a place for getting upset about this, and he knew this was not then. "Damien's right, we should get going."

Up ahead Ike's own expression mirrored the shock and betrayal Kenny felt. Whether or not he heard the pitiful exchange he could see the truth for himself. His hands balled into fists as he headed for the couple who'd fallen behind. He reminded Kenny of a knight stalking off to battle, which is exactly why he stopped him.

"Oh no you don't," Kenny snagged the boy's arm and started pulling him along after Bebe and Damien. For a pregnant woman Bebe was fast on her feet.

"But!" Ike gave no physical protest as he fell into step beside Kenny. "I can't believe this."

"It's not so far fetched."

"He shouldn't have dumped you for Stan."

The words hurt. Because that's what it was, right? They didn't say as much, but now was not the time for a heart-to-heart conversation. _Maybe this is one of those huge misunderstandings that romance stories thrive on._ But it so obviously wasn't. Beside him Ike was still fuming, hands still clenched into fists. Kenny moved his hand down the boy's arm and pried at his fingers. Mistaking his intention, Ike grabbed his hand. Kenny could feel the tremor of anger coursing through Ike and wanted to put a stop to it. This wasn't how he wanted their reunion to go.

"S'okay, really, I expected as much."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." He puffed his cheeks, ready to argue, but was interrupted by a shout from D.

"Run!"

 _From what?!_

Bebe and Damien took off in one direction and Ike and Kenny made to follow. In the distance they could hear someone gunning an engine. It was so startling because no one had driven since the city's main arteries became a clusterfuck of car crashes and roadblocks.

Stan and Kyle caught up to them quickly, and soon all four of them were darting into a back alley after the others. Kenny had to let go of Ike as each of them took turns scaling a chain link fence. Damien and Ike scrambled over it first to assist Bebe.

"Are they following?" Kyle asked as he made his way over the top next, his movements slow and steady. On the other side Ike was reaching up to help stable him.

Kenny looked back to see but he needn't bothered. A sleek red motorcycle appeared at the end of the alley as its driver revved the engine. Bebe's shriek was drowned out by the sound of a metal bat scraping asphalt at 15 mph. Still on the other side of the fence, Kenny might have just stood there as a spectator to his own death, but Stan hauled him and then hauled ass in the opposite direction of the others.

There had been no time to scale the fence as second behind them the motorcycle was already there making the impossible U curve to follow.

"I know where we are!" Stan yelled. Behind them they could hear the biker crashing into plastic garbage bins. If they were lucky he'd get careless and run into a metal one.

The two of them took every difficult path they could think of. After leaving the back alley of a Chinese restaurant they sprinted across a small park littered with a sandboxes, slides and swings. Back into the throng of buildings Stan abruptly stopped them and motioned up. _An escape ladder, of course._ Both of them wasted no time in climbing. Kenny loathed to be on another roof so soon, but this one was blessedly closer to the ground and kept them away from the psycho chasing them.

Neither man said anything as the purr of the motor went past. When the sound didn't return Stan deemed it safe and they effortlessly scaled back down.

"Don't worry, we had a contingency plan in place if we got separated in each portion of the city, and as it turns out we're close to one." Stan explained as he lead the way.

The meet up location was next to an out of place angel statue. Kenny thought it looked like a grave marker but didn't comment as much. They were the first ones there so he settled in against the base of the bronze statue to try and blend in. Stan approached and he scooted to make room, but instead of sitting he stopped at Kenny's feet.

"Look, I know it won't change anything but you can punch me," said Stan. "Punch me wherever you want. I deserve it."

 _Is he an idiot?_ Kenny tried not to laugh at how serious the man was. Stan was such a good guy, of course he would feel bad. _But I feel bad too._ "You love him right?" The man nodded furiously. "Just... make him happy."

"What?" Stan accepted the offered seat. "Aren't you angry?"

"Of course." Kenny glared out at the city because there was no true source for his anger. "Kyle lied to me and himself. He loved you yet he focused his attention on me." Kenny felt a tightness in his throat and tried to will any tears away. He glanced at Stan. "I kind of knew he felt that way about you." _It was hard not to notice. If not in person then all of those photo albums._ "He was so nice to me, he cared. All of it was so new to me, and despite my reservations he kept pushing." He wiped at a tear that got away. "I knew it wouldn't last. I just never expected it to hurt so much."

They sat in silence after that as Stan politely ignored the fact that Kenny was crying. It didn't take long for the others to come running their way.

One look at the situation had Ike glaring at Stan, "What did you do?"

"Besides steal his boyfriend," pipped in Damien.

"I-" Stan shook his head.

"Nothing." Kenny tried on a smile. It felt okay. "I'm glad you guys got here safely." He decided now was a good time to hug his friends, because he hadn't yet and that was a real shame. He snagged a side hug Bebe nearly and Damien popped his spine in his crushing hug.

"Tonight we just have to catch up," Bebe insisted, her eyes drifting over to Kyle as she spoke.

 **Thursday, September 17** Year 2

 **Ike**

Damien was efficient. It was hard to believe, but out of everyone Ike thought he made the best leader. Kenny had street smarts—and was perfect—and Stan had years of being on the force, but Damien had a no bullshit meter that maxed out at zero. It was much appreciated and made the trip back through the city almost enjoyable. One time they got stopped by some thugs but Damien, with some backup from Stan, only had to look at them funny before scaring them off. Then that motorcycle returned but, having anticipated something like that happening, Damien pulled out homemade caltrops. The bike hit one and spun out of control. Ike could still smell the burning rubber.

About the only thing scarier than Damien was Bebe, because no one pissed off a pregnant lady. Between the two of them the awkwardness of the group was dialed low. It still didn't stop Kenny's melancholy though and today was especially bad. They were nearing the edge of the city and not even that could rouse a smile from the smaller man.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live."

"Sleep on a rock?" he tried to joke. Kenny smirked and Ike had to reign in a fist pump.

"Something like that," the blonde said as he cast his gaze to where Stan and Kyle walked ahead of them.

"My brother is such an idiot."

The words had been mumbled but Kenny heard and commented, "Well not everyone can be a genius."

"You're right. Kyle has nothing on me."

Bright blue eyes combed him over. "Well he is taller."

"I'm still growing. And I'm taller than you."

"Older."

"Age is irrelevant past 18."

"How old are you again?"

"20."

"Well then there's his feisty personality."

Ike knew he was being teased but he'd play along just to see Kenny's mischievous smile. It was a thousand times better than the alternative. "Have you ever seen me play MMOs?"

"He's caring," this one was said wistfully.

"I care! About some things."

"He's a great kisser." Kenny watched him from the corner of his eye.

"I-" Ike balked, surprised the joke would go there. "I'm a damn good kisser."

Kenny laughed as a blush dusted his skin. He slapped Ike on the shoulder in an over jovial manner. "Sorry, I was messing with you. You and Kyle are both completely different people, both wonderful in your own ways, so you shouldn't compare yourself to him."

"Completely different people."

"That's not a bad thing," Kenny gave him a small smile. "In fact, I think that's a good thing you're not a lot like your brother."

"Because I'm better?"

Kenny just smiled and kept walking. Ike decided not to press it.

-.-.-.-

"Okay guys, this is the final push." Damien clapped his hands together and pointed at the crude map Ike had drawn from memory with art supplies they'd pilfered. The group had hidden inside in small crafts store. One of its walls was covered in rows of colorful fabrics and the opposite was filled with equally vibrant paints. Damien pointed at the ink doodle that was their current location and moved it north. "According to these guys-" he waved at Kenny and Ike, "This area is the last we know of with active hostility. We'll scout ahead, but I say we press for tonight."

It was past mid-day but there was still plenty of daylight left. They were already in a hurry to leave the city, but Bebe's back pain and constant cramps had intensified their drive to get out.

Not even a second had passed before Kenny was volunteering. "I can take a look,"

"I don't care what military training you got in that short amount of time, I'm much more qualified for this. I'll go scout," said Stan, holding up a hand as Kenny went to complain. "Don't argue this."

 _Thank you!_

"Maybe I should go with you." It was Kyle this time.

"Are you joking? With your busted rib? I'll be faster alone." The two shared a look before Stan left the cutting table to prepare for his trip. He wouldn't need much more than Damien's binoculars.

As Stan went to scout the last stretch of city the five of them lounged in the sewing section since it had the most furniture, a few of them models for sewing projects. Bebe kept the conversation lively, continuing to ask Kenny and Ike questions about boot camp. The other day they'd shared their story of how they'd been in training, but it was Bebe who pressed for details. She seemed especially excited when Kenny brought up the short time Ike had been there. Ike liked to think she was rooting for them.

 _FUCK!_ Ike jumped from his seat startling everyone. All of their voices mingled as they tried to understand what was going on but he registered none of their words. _There can be an us now! Shit, fuck, I'm so happy! Ah, but shit, does that make me a bad person? Fuck it, I don't care!_

"Ike?"

There was a light rap on the end of his nose. Staring down it Kenny's face was all he could see. Concern was etched into his features as blonde brows pulled together. He made to say something but Ike interrupted by picking the smaller man up and twirling. Kenny's swinging feet knocked over spools of thread, which clattered to the floor, and Ike's ass nearly knocked over a sewing machine. This didn't stop him though, and he continued his careless spin.

"What are you doing?" Kyle's voice pitched high.

"I think he's broken," Damien answered.

Bebe fell into a fit of giggles.

Finally too dizzy to continue, Ike set Kenny back on his feet. The blonde looked just as dazed and giddy as he felt. Kyle moved in closer for an interrogation but Ike was spared answering him because just then the door pushed open and in walked Stan. Everyone stopped what they were doing to gather around the fabric cutting station where the map from earlier had been left.

"There are people, sentries, here and here," Stan marked the map with a red sharpie. "I didn't see them, but I'm sure there are others."

"What's the point? Bebe asked as she leaned in to get a better look. "What are they guarding?"

"I think they're trying to keep people in the city, though for what reason I don't know." Stan made a new mark in blue. "This looked to be our best bet for exit, but with it so easy to get through it almost feels like a trap."

"Probably is," Damien agreed. "What are our other options?"

"Honestly, there are none. I mean, we could try to literally go through buildings, but I have an inkling not all of them are abandoned." Stan ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back out of his eyes. "I hate to say it but these guys look well organized, like they've been working together all this time. I didn't see any visible tatts, though that doesn't mean they aren't associated with gangs…"

An air of unease grew around them. It was Bebe who took the bait, "What are you saying?"

"What I think we've always known. These people are working together for a common goal."

"Which is?"

He shrugged, casting his gaze at each of them, "Who knows. Let's just pray we never have the chance to ask."

This was the longest it ever took for the group to decide on a plan. It came down to either look for a different way out, though other areas of the city could—and most likely would—be the same, or they could attempt the safer route which was most likely a trap. Arguments were had and a few insults were thrown. Finally, Damien who took no bullshit, said he was going.

"If we know it's a trap then we can do our best to prepare for it. But this city is an ever tightening noose," His eyes flicked to Bebe. Her jaw was set and her eyes calm, she nodded her approval and he continued."I won't stay to be hung. No matter what these assholes throw at us we're getting out. You with me?" He stuck out his hand like one of those cheesy sports rally maneuvers.

Ike surprised even himself by being the first to slap his own hand atop of Damien's. Kenny's was just a second behind. They shared a reassuring smile as more hands joined in.

"Alright!" Damien bellowed into the circle they'd formed. "Time to get the fuck out of dodge."


	37. Murphy's Law

Chapter 37: Murphy's Law

 **Thursday, September 17** Year 2

 **Ike**

After rehydrating, the travel party left the craft store behind along with any sense of calm they'd collected there. The day had been typical for autumn, overcast with a nip in the air, but where wind had chased them all day now it lay dormant allowing for the subtlest sounds to carry. The six of them played follow the leader over rubble and behind parked cars. They avoided fallen leaves, glass, and gravel—anything that would alert others of their presence.

Stan and Damien took turns leading, the latter often falling back to help Bebe in whatever way he could. Kenny, and thus Ike, also hung back with the waddling woman to offer support. Because moving targets are harder to hit they didn't dare take breaks. To Bebe's credit, she didn't complain.

Ike had always been impressed by Kenny's stamina, who chalked it up to years on the run, but days of picking through the city were finally taking its toll. He'd noticed the blonde slowing but it only became a concern when Bebe passed them.

Before he could offer some kind of assistance Kenny stopped altogether.

"Fuck!" the man grumbled as he lifted his right foot. The rubber sole of his skate shoe flopped freely exposing the black sock from within.

"Can you walk like that?"

"I'll have to." Kenny took several cautionary steps, his gait making a slight 'flop' sound as he went.

The afternoon dragged on. The sun was a goopy yolk sitting on the horizon by the time the group passed the last major city building. From what Ike could recall of the city's layout, it was now just a mile of low level urban sprawl separating them from the forest.

Bebe was huffing and puffing, one hand to her heart and the other to her tummy. They hadn't been running but the constant moving was obviously wearing her out. "Are we home free?"

As if on cue, a heart beat after she asked there was the distant hum of a vehicle approaching. All six of their heads swiveled to get a look, but whoever was approaching was still a speck in the distance.

"We need to hide," Stan hissed through his teeth, his breath wasted on the obvious. But it was a practice in futility. There weren't many places to effectively do that. All around them structures had been bombed flat. A few cars were left unscarhed on the side of the street but they wouldn't offer much protection or cover for so many people. Just rubble and a sketchy looking apartment complex. Ike would have sworn it was ready for demolition but for the sign out front announcing rooms for rent.

Damien and Stan both rushed for the nearest door of the building, everyone a step behind them. The door was locked. As was the neighbor's. Running out of time, Stan kicked at the flimsy looking metal door. No give.

"On two," Damien said as he sidled up to the cop. They counted and kicked, the wooden frame splintering under the force.

"Again," Stan urged.

One more blow and the door fell open. There wasn't time to consider the possible dangers of what could be inside as everyone spilled into the entryway. A doorway to the left, a living-room to the right, and stairs leading up. Everyone scattered as their eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Ike made to follow Kenny and Bebe, but an iron grip on his elbow prevented him from getting far. He only registered it was Kyle seconds before he was yanked up the stairs. His brother's voice was low and pinched, "If they spotted us outside they'll know where we're hiding. It's safer if we don't all hide together."

Upstairs smelled like the inside of a dumpster and looked like one. Bulging black garbage bags lined the walls of the hallway. The space was surprisingly well lit, the culprits being nightlights plugged into the wall. Ike noted the working electricity as Kyle kept them moving. He glanced into each room until they discovered a bathroom.

The grip on Ike's elbow was released, the pressure instead moving to his back. "Get in."

There was no reason to argue. A bathroom was a decent hiding spot since the door was lockable. Though given the condition of the building and the front door, it wouldn't be hard to breakdown. Ike only felt the need to protest when Kyle, still in the hallway, grabbed the handle and began pulling the door shut.

Ike was baffled. "Hide with me."

With his free hand Kyle tapped his hip. Ike didn't need to see to know that's where his gun was holstered.

"You're going to fight them?"

"If it comes to that. I can't lose you." The desperation in his voice, and the fact that an argument would waste precious time, had Ike swallowing his words. If he had a weapon he'd probably be thinking the same thing. Kyle closed the door with a definite click. His voice carried through the wood, "Don't come out until it's safe. I love you."

Cast into complete darkness, Ike resisted the impulse to flip the light switch. The bottom of the door was an inch off the ground, enough to allow light to spill out and give his position away if anyone saw it. _A locked door is also a dead giveaway._

He still hadn't locked it.

Twice Ike reached for the tiny push button on the knob only to drop the motion. He couldn't, and so he didn't. With nothing else to focus on the silence became stifling. He pressed his ear against the wood hoping to catch activity. All he could hear was the pounding of his own heart.

He spent his time thinking of all the ways they could have done things differently. How he regretted letting Kyle drag him along and how he wished he was hiding with Kenny. _At least then I wouldn't feel so anxious._

He kept his ear to the grain and his breathing shallow. He was expecting to hear stomping, a door slam or angry voices. Instead a single shot pierced the silence.

Ike had to wonder if it was Kyle or Stan who took the shot. _Maybe it's all over._ He waited patiently for Kyle to retrieve him. Maybe, if he was lucky, it would be Kenny.

His daydream was cut short as the air exploded with what sounded like firecrackers. Ike knew the sound of gunfire when he heard it. He was no expert, but there were clearly two different guns being fired.

The eruption of noise ended just as quick as it came.

The silence was so pregnant that it claimed physical space in the bathroom. Ike didn't want to rush out and make the situation worse, or get shot by his own brother like some sort of Greek tragedy. But the silence dragged on and with it his frayed nerves.

It felt like one of those video game quick time events where Ike could either smash X and do something or he could wait to see what would happen. If anything would happen. He didn't give it a second thought.

Ike opened the door slowly, thankful it didn't have creaky hinges, and peered into the hallway. He didn't see anyone. There was a loud clatter and someone yelling. Deciding swift action would be more important than stealth, Ike darted past the garbage and down the stairs two at a time.

The rooms below were also dimly lit thanks to the bare windows and the setting sun. He could hear a struggle taking place and followed it to a room crowded with furniture. Without trouble he spotted a bulky figure hovering over the coffee table. He was wrestling with someone, a rifle looking gun between them. Knowing that whoever that was it wasn't a friend, Ike grabbed the closest object he could use as a weapon: a standing lamp with a thick decorative top and a pale yellow shade with fringe.

He yanked the lamp's plug free from the wall with little resistance. His movement failed to draw attention. Committing himself to the action, Ike lifted the lamp back as if it were a bat and swung with all his might at the bulky man's head.

It felt like hitting a wall with little give.

The glass of the light bulb shattered in a crunch and the man pitched to the left and slumped to the floor. Ike was vaguely aware of more gunfire from somewhere within the house. All he could focus on though was the fact that his wrists hurt from the impact.

A scream—Bebe's—broke him out of his stupor.

Stan stood from the table, taking the rifle with him. He locked gazes with Ike and offered a thumbs-up before turning to the man on the floor. Ike thought for sure he'd shoot him, to make sure he was down for good. Instead, Stan fished in his back pocket and pulled out a standard pair of steel handcuffs. He cuffed the man's hands together behind his back, before mumbling something about "won't bother reading you your rights."

Just as Stan finished Kyle appeared in the living room entrance announcing, "It's over. It's safe." A second before yelling. "Ike?! What the hell? I told you to wait. You could have been shot, you could-"

Ike stopped listening to give the rest of the living room a once over. It had multiple chairs, bookcases filled to the brim and an old TV set. There were dirty dishes scattered on the floor, a spray of bullet holes in the plaster of the walls and Stan who was holstering his own weapon. What the living room lacked was the other three members of their party. He snapped to attention when someone patted his shoulder. It was Stan, his face set in amused sympathy, "They're in the dining room."

Ike brushed passed Kyle and headed across the small foyer to the other side of the apartment. He stepped through pooling blood and spotted a body as soon as he entered the cramped space. The body on the floor was thin, lanky, and clearly not anyone Ike knew.

Damien sat on the ground next to the body, his hand wrapped around his ankle. He looked up at Ike and soundlessly pointed towards the kitchen in the next room.

Where the rest of the house had fallen into a solemn stillness the kitchen was the opposite. Bebe was sprawled on the ground moaning and rocking. Kenny was on his knees beside her. He was holding one of her hands, murmuring encouraging words. Only Kenny looked up to see who'd joined them.

His smile of relief was short lived as Bebe cried out, her hand clutching her stomach. She was obviously in a lot of pain. Ike joined his blonde's side. He wasn't sure what to do. Was she going into labor? Before he could ask Kenny hollered, "Damien! Get your ass in here."

The man appeared in the doorway. "Dammit, can I get a break? I've been shot."

"Well this is more important," Kenny waved off the request. "I'm no doctor, which is why you're needed. Bebe's water broke."

Damien stumbled and caught himself on the closest counter. "Shit. Wish they'd aimed higher."

"Don't joke about that." Kenny snapped at him, "Now get your ass over here and tell us what we should do."

Bebe sat up from the floor against Kenny and Damien's protests. Her face was contorted with pain as she patted Kenny's hand, "Relax dear, you're stressing me out." She held up her arms expectantly and Damien was there in an instant helping her to her feet. She forced a smile and said, "I'm fine. We can keep going."

"But-" Damien looked like he might faint.

"I'm. Fine." She waddled over to the doorway, glancing back at Damien. "Will you be okay?"

"Uh, it was more of a graze."

Bebe rifled through the pack still attached to Damien's back and pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants. The crotch of her jeans were soaked through and would have miserable to walk in. They all gave her a moment to chance, casting their eyes elsewhere, and as soon as she was ready she was back to giving orders. "All good. Let's go."

"Don't you think it would be better to lie down?" Damien tried to reason with her as Ike and Kenny trailed after them. In the foyer Stan and Kyle were huddled together, their voices soft and impossible to discern.

Bebe swivel on her heels and grabbed Damien by his collar. She pull the black fabric, forcing the man to bend down to her eye level. "There is no way in hell I'm having our baby in this dump. We are getting out of here so I can do this shit properly. Now get moving."

Stan lead the group outside where dusk had settled over the landscape. The air was refreshing compared now that they were away from the trash. Ike found himself taking deep breaths before turning to his companion. Kenny was right by his side, where he should be, but he was awfully quiet.

"Are you okay?"

His answer was a hair ruffle and Kenny's grinning face as he pulled his hand back.

Before he could interpret that action Stan had turned around to address him, "I forgot to say this before, but thanks for the assist Ike. You really saved me."

"That was dangerous and stupid and you could have been shot-" Kyle was shaking his head.

Parked a short distance from the house was a red jeep that hadn't previously been there. Ike wouldn't have given it much more thought than that, a simple acknowledgement, but Stan was leading everyone right for it.

"Wait, did you take their keys?"

A metallic jungle was his answer.

"Sweet." Ike looked down at Kenny's ruined shoe. The rubber was still hanging on though it couldn't have been comfortable to walk in. "Guess we're leaving this place in style."

No sooner had the words left Ike's lips the very ground they stood on fell away in an earth shattering rumble.

 **Kenny**

 _Ow._

 _Fucking hell._

Kenny opened his eyes to darkness. After a moment he could discern the darkening sky above, much further up than it should have been. All around him were the echoes of coughing and rocks settling. He forced himself to sit up and as he moved the rubble below shifted with him. Despite having fallen, Kenny wasn't in much pain. His ass hurt, as did his neck, but he didn't feel anything that screamed "needs medical attention." His hands roamed down his torso and over his thighs. All of him checked out.

It was pitch black wherever they'd landed. Kenny could hear his friends but he couldn't even see himself let alone the others. He took a deep breath to calm himself but there was so much dust in the air soon his body was expelling the foreign substance anyway it could. He sneezed twice before joining the others in coughing.

A warm hand pressed into the exposed flesh of Kenny's lower back as he tried to gain control of his breathing. Logic told him it had to be Ike, since he'd been the closest before they fell, but he still wanted to verify. He reached out toward where he thought the person was sitting. His fingers brushed jeans first, the frayed knee matching up with Ike's outfit.

"Are you hurt?" There was no mistaking the tenderness in those three words, nor the fact that they'd come from Ike.

The hand on Kenny's back moved onto his coat and up along his spine, applying light pressure as it went. It finally settled on Kenny's head where it probed around his unkempt locks. It took longer than it should have for Kenny to realize Ike was searching for injuries.

Kenny shook his head 'no' before mumbling back, "Are you?"

"Nope." The boy popped his 'p' and Kenny could almost imagine the cocky grin. As if the boy was unfailable and immortal. No one was immortal.

The hand withdrew from Kenny's hair and felt its way down to the blonde's right hand. It was squeezed, lightly, before Ike ran his thumb across Kenny's palm. He had to stifle a laugh. It tickled. "Checking for cuts?"

"Nn." Ike's fingers pulled back.

Before they could retreat entirely Kenny caught them, wiggling his digits between Ike's own. Now more than ever he wished he could see the boy's expression.

Most of the coughing had stopped and there was movement as everyone tried to get their bearings. Stan's voice rang out over all others, "Is everyone alright? Anyone injured?"

His response was Bebe swearing.

"Babe?" Damien's voice cut across the black expanse.

"I think I'm alright," she said. Her voice was soft but it carried well. "But I won't be for much longer."

"It's better not to move around just yet," called Kyle from somewhere behind Kenny.

Stan's voice returned, "I'm going to try finding a light of some sort, so everyone stay put."

"Where are you going to get a light from?" It was Kyle.

"Can you hear the way your voice sounds? It sounds like we've fallen into a tunnel of some kind. I don't hear water so maybe it's another subway tunnel. If so there's bound to be a light source somewhere."

"Another subway tunnel?" Kyle groaned. "Can't we get a break? Just one break."

Kenny could hear Stan descend from the pile on rubble as each stone he dislodged went tumbling down in a clatter. Eventually footsteps could be heard on a much smoother surface. It was hard to remember all the way back to August, but Kenny was pretty sure Stan was right about where they were. At least the tunnels sounded the same. Stan's footfalls got further and further until it became eerily quiet besides the occasional groan from Bebe.

There was a light tap on Kenny's shoulder and he turned his head despite the fact that he still couldn't see anything. He imaged Ike was frowning.

In a hushed voice the boy began, "Ken-" His words were cut off by falling debris. Pieces of asphalt from above, weakened from the cave-in, came raining down along the edges.

"Maybe we should move off to the side," called Kyle.

"Which side?" asked Damien.

"I guess whichever one you're closest to. Just move slow."

Kenny and Ike began to shuffled their way down, both using each other as support so they wouldn't fall. When they hit a flat surface they used their ears to locate the others. Huddled together, seeing as everyone made it to the same side, the five of them took a seat. There was no use in exploring the darkness.

"Great, now we wait for Stan."

"This feels familiar." Kenny said as he plopped down next to a familiar presence. He'd stake his life on it being Kyle. A moment late Kyle's laughter confirmed it.

"Yeah. We're back where we started."

While the situation was as equally dangerous, if not more so, Kenny felt less anxious than he had in Stan's basement shelter. Squished between Ike and Kyle, it was hard to have many worries. Without asking he flopped his head onto Ike's shoulder. He was prepared for a rejection, or a stiff awkwardness, but instead Ike leaned closer. It could have been passed off as mere friendliness, since Kenny was physically close to both Damien and Bebe. It could have, but Ike's hand once again found Kenny's in the dark.

 _It's not my imagination. This needs to be addressed._ But not in the tunnel where everyone could hear. Not when Ike's presence was the only comfort to be found in the latest pitfall.

Light blossomed from the end of the tunnel, the rays appearing in a crescent as the source rounded a corner.

"Looks like he succeeded." Damien sounded impressed.

Everyone stood to great Stan, their excitement diminishing as two silhouettes appeared. Their faces were all but shadows behind the light. Along with the lamp each person carried a gun, one resting on a shoulder and the other facing the ground.

"Well shit." One of them spoke, his voice dripped with irritation. "No way to fix that."

The man lowered the lantern, shoving it near Kyle's face who stood the closest. Kenny could finally make out some details of the man's face. He was very ordinary looking with no standout features.

The woman beside him huffed, "Can't have anyone finding us. Let's shoot them and be gone."

"Don't think Wallace will want to see them? Make them see reason?"

"Excuse me," Kyle's hands were raised above his shoulders. "We didn't mean to drop in. We just needed a light so we can be on our way."

"Of course you didn't, but that doesn't matter." The light bearer motioned back the way he'd came. "You have two choices. Get shot or come with us."

"Are you serious?" The woman snapped, for a second her long hair passed into the light before she abruptly turned and started walking away. "If they were meant to join us they'd already be in the know. You're making a mistake."

The man rolled his eyes. "You coming?"

The kerosene lamp cast long shadows on the walls. Kenny spared a quick glance at the others. Kyle was holding his side, clearly in pain, Damien was the only support keeping Bebe on her feet and Ike—he looked ready to pick a fight. Kenny was thankful they were still holding hands.

It was Kyle who spoke for the group. "Yes."

What other choice did they have? They followed after the pair and the only light source. As they walked the details of the tunnel became clearer. There was no rail in the center and the tunnel wasn't tall or wide enough to fit a subway train. Kenny wondered if it was some kind of service tunnel, but he didn't know enough about architecture or whatever to even make an educated guess.

All the possible ways to escape flooded his mind. They could tackle the guy and try to take him out. In the darkness they'd have an advantage because the woman wouldn't be able to aim accurately. But what if there were others close by? And where would they go in the dark if the lamp broke during the struggle? They'd still be stuck here. At least by following these people they might get some answers before they were killed.

 **Ike**

Ike was considering options of escape when the bones in his left hand were crushed in a death grip. He didn't know the blonde had that kind of strength. He tried to squeeze back but his fingers lacked mobility. Instead he brought up their intertwined hands and kissed the pale skin that stood out in the dim lighting.

Kenny's grip loosened but he didn't pull away entirely. Ike gave the appendage another light squeeze before boldly sticking another kiss to it. He didn't want to risk breaking the silence to whisper reassurances he couldn't actually promise, but he couldn't do nothing. This was another shitty situation they'd found themselves in, but at least they were still together. _We've survived worse. The gangsters, the rapids and the city thus far. We'll survive this too._

It started as a low hum. Then it reminded Ike of radio static. But as they got closer the noise became clear, it was hundreds of voices yelling.

"Fight the system! Eat the rich! Take back our city! Earn our freedom!"

The tunnel ended with a wide room several stories high. Stairs wrapped around the square edges and led to platforms that led to other tunnels. It almost looked like a sewer system but there was no water to be found. The place, however, smelled of mold and the sour stench of body odor.

The floor of the room was packed with people. It was impossible to make any one individual out except for a man that stood on a stack of wooden pallets in the front. From this distance all Ike could tell was his brown hair was greying, he was buff but could still due to lose a few pounds, and he looked remarkably well dressed compared to everyone else. If these people were sewer rats then he was their king.

He seemed pleased with the chant but raised his hand for silence. Using only his voice to project he bellowed, "We've come so far my brothers and sisters. All of the non-believers are gone, fled the city. The police don't have the manpower to fight us and the military-" He chuckled. "Is a joke. I would know." The audience followed in laughter. "It's our city now!"

The room roared to life, "Our city! Our city!"

"Fuck the Mayor-" the man continued.

"Fuck the Mayor!"

"-fuck the suits-"

"Fuck the suits!"

"And fuck the upstarts who think they're better than us."

"Fuck them dead!"

More shouts of agreement as the man stepped down to make way for someone wearing two winter coats that had both seen better days. In a much quieter voice he began giving what he called a city report. It was then that the man with the lamp motioned for everyone to follow him.

"Oh this does not look good," mumbled Damien as he peered over the edge at the horde of people below.

They were led to the closest set of rickety metal stairs where their decent became a symphony of creaks and clangs. They did not go unnoticed. More and more heads turned to see who was coming. As they got closer Ike could identify more features of the colorful cast. For starters most of them were white, all of them middle age or older. Many of them carried weapons though none of them were raised for a fight. He didn't imagine the bone jewelry a few of them wore.

 _Guess they're not indiscriminate cannibals after all._

They were led down one of the many winding side tunnels. Lights adorned the walls and Ike was finally able to see their captures. The man was very average looking, someone they could have passed in the street without giving a second glance. The woman's hair was long, about down to her waist. She looked like one of Ike's classmates at the university with muscular arms and a resting bitch face. Of the two she seemed the most dangerous.

 _Not that we can just run off with so many people around. How are we going to get out of this? Pretend to join them?_

They passed rooms filled with boxes and crates. If they were labeled correctly all of them stored firearms. It was strange. The people chanting looking like any yahoo off the street, there's no way they could afford this much firepower. _Who's supplying them?_

One glance toward Kenny told Ike he was thinking the same thing. His eyes were pitched to one of the many rocket launchers mounted against the back walls. There was a slight trembled through their connection.

"What the hell is going on?" Kenny's voice was low but it still carried.

"This?" The man at the front spread his arms wide and looked around. "Why this is a revolution. Our day has finally come."


	38. A Series of Terrible Ideas

Chapter 38: A Series of Terrible Ideas

 **Thursday, September 17** Year 2

 **Kenny**

"A revolution?" It was Bebe who spoke, her sweet voice filled with appalling disbelief. It fell heavy in the tunnel and wrapped around the group's feet sticking them in place.

"You heard what I said. It's our time to rule." The man forced them forward, blathering about big plans and the destruction of the corrupt system. Kenny wanted to call him crazy, and in a way he was, but he clearly believed all of the nonsense he was spouting. And everyone in these tunnels must have believed the same. Butters, Wendy and Red, they all died for this. For this joke. It made Kenny's blood boil.

"You're actually really fortunate-" The man was saying. "Not everyone gets to meet the patriarch."

He stopped at a metal door, nondescript from the rest of the tunnel but for two militia members standing guard outside it. The men gave a nod and one turned and rapped their knuckles against the metal. A moment later the door swung inward and a large man filled the frame. It was the fellow who moments before was spouting rhetoric to the masses.

"Ah, who do we have here?" He scanned the party, his eyes lingering on Ike and Kenny. Without the special attention Kenny would have never realized, but he knew this man.

 _Him! Shit. What was his name?_

"It's you!" The man smiled, his face warm and welcoming. "This is perfect."

Ike pulled Kenny closer, adding another hand to the blonde's arm. "Staff Sergeant Wallace."

"So you do remember me," he bobbed his head. "You-" he pointed to the man that had lead them there. "Lock them up."

"Sir?" It was the woman militia member. "They're not with us. Why not kill them?"

"Do what you want with them, but leave one of those two-" He motioned to Kenny and Ike. "-alive, I have use for them."

"Yes sir!" The man saluted. "Do you need them now or…?"

"Later," Sergeant Wallace brushed off the question. "I'm headed for the surface." Without further ado he turned about face and headed down the opposite direction the group had come. Within the same breath they were all ushered deeper down the tunnel.

"Wait, you know that creep?" Kyle was beside his brother in an instant, worried orbs flashing between him and Kenny.

"He's in the army, at least I think he is." Ike kept his voice low. "I only met him because of Kenny, he's the one that let him train with the other soldiers."

The blonde could feel the weight of Kyle's stare as it bore holes under his skin.

"What?" He felt defensive. "I had no idea he was a nutjob, if the signs were there I was too focused on finding you to notice."

Kyle winced, his eyes falling away to the floor.

"He was well spoken," Ike argued. "He gave the impression he wanted to save the city."

"Shut up!" The woman barked. "We can kill you if we want, so don't tempt me."

A dungeon wasn't what Kenny was expecting, but that was what they were brought to. It was basically a standard prison, except the bars on the cells were clearly welded to the floor and ceiling, not part of the original construction. There were multiple cells, but as far as Kenny could tell none were occupied.

"You're with me."

Kenny glanced back to see the woman dragging Bebe out of the makeshift dungeon, back the way they'd come.

"Let her go!" The tunnel became deafening as Damien aimed to slug the woman. Threats were shouted on both sides and guns raised. It was Bebe's begging voice that got Damien to stand down. As soon as he did he was pushed into the nearest cell as Bebe was tugged out of sight.

"Bebe!"

It all happened so quickly. Kenny was still absorbing the situation when Ike was ripped from his side. The boy didn't protest like Damien had and instead allowed himself to be shoved into the cell. Kenny tried to follow but a hand clapped down on his shoulder and a chipper voice said, "You're over here."

"But-" Kenny sought Ike's expression. It was fierce but contained. Kenny walked the short distance down the tunnel and stepped into an awaiting cell. A moment later he was joined by Kyle.

"If you behave we'll send food in an hour. If you don't we'll do as Alisse wants and off you." With that the man was gone, taking the brightest light with him.

The world was cast in long shadows and all of the colors became dull and dark. Kenny could hear the low murmur of voices—most likely Ike and Damien—and a constant dripping, but otherwise it was pretty quiet. He gave the door a good tug but the padlock didn't budge.

The cell was fairly small with only a couple of barrels up against the back wall as furniture, which Kyle was quick to claim for a seat. As he got comfortable, Kenny took note of how the redhead wrapped his arms around his lower torso. He hid it well, but Kenny could tell he was in pain. _I wonder if the fall busted his rib more._

Their eyes met and Kyle offered one of his trademark reassuring smiles. Kenny almost felt calmed, almost.

"Everything will be okay," Kyle said, the words passing through his lips with ease. He seemed to truly believe it.

"Were you always so optimistic, or are you delusional?"

The redhead found humor in that and laughed, grimacing soon after. "They were surprised by our presence, which means they didn't get Stan. Stan will figure out a way to get us out of this."

"If he even figures out what happened." _Or maybe they already found him_. "I suppose you've always seen him as the reliable sort." And he was. He was always coming through for them.

"Of course."

Kenny walked over and sat on the other barrel. It wobbled under his weight but held. One thing he hadn't noticed when they were walking, but it was really cold down here. He resisted the urge to cuddle with Kyle like they used to, like they never would again.

"When I was taken-" It was hard to say. "You searched for me and ended up saving me." He smiled at the memory before his expression fell. "If it had been Stan would you have done the same?"

"In a heartbeat."

"And if you had been in my shoes?"

"What do you mean?" Kyle turned to him, their knees bumping.

Kenny's hands picked at the fabric stretched over his thigh. Anything to avoid the scrutiny. "Would you have expected Stan to find you?"

"Well, I..." Kyle became quite as he seemed to contemplate this. "Yes. At the very least I would have held onto that hope. Why?"

"I was just thinking it's hard to rely on others." Kenny thought of Ike briefly and tried not to let himself get flustered. "I never once thought of you coming to save me as a possibility. My fate was in my own hands." He glanced at Kyle. "Do you want to just sit around waiting for Stan or would you like to try and bust out of here with me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

 **Kyle**

 _I cannot believe I agreed to this. What if I mess up?_

Kenny's plan was super simple, and yet riskier than licking a metal pole in winter. He only agreed to it because he lacked a better idea, but the doubts were piling. "Shouldn't you be the bait? You're smaller so you seem less threatening."

"That's just what the guard would expect. Besides, they should feel more comfortable having the taller one in sight."

"But my acting skills aren't that great."

"I beg to differ."

The ice behind his words stung, but Kyle didn't have a chance to defend himself. "Kenny I-"

"Shh! Someone's coming."

True enough they could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Peeking through the bars revealed the guy from earlier balancing two trays of food. As he left the other cell Kyle rushed to the wall closest the door and slumped down. He groaned, not even needing to fake the pain as the movement jostled his still healing ribs. They were better than they had been, but running and falling had done them no favors.

He groaned louder as he reminded himself not to look up. _Have to make it seem natural._

"What's your problem?"

Kyle hissed through his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut before fluttering them open. He just needed to be distracting, to buy Kenny an unguarded second.

The man peered in at him. His scowl made it clear he wasn't concerned but annoyed.

Kenny struck without warning. He latched on to the man's shirt and wrenched him forward without mercy. The man's face slammed into the bars and he yelped. The treys fell from his hands and two bowls of something grey and lumpy splattered the ground. Kenny threw a punch through the bars next.

Kyle could hear the crack as the man's nose careened sideways. His body lurched backwards, eyes no longer open. Kenny held on long enough to ease him to the ground.

"See?" He crouched, his hands searching the man's person for the key-ring. He pulled it free from a barely clenched hand and wiggled it triumphantly in front of Kyle.

"Is he dead?"

"Probably not, but we may be if he wakes up and we're still here." Kenny looped his arm through the bars and not even a second passed before he had the door swung open.

Without a word they dragged the unconscious body into the cell and locked it. Next they headed for Ike and Damien. The lighting was inadequate in the tunnels, but Kyle could still make out his brother's agitation. Crossed arms and tapping foot, classic Ike.

It was Damien who noticed them first but soon both men were at the door waiting for Kenny to unlock it.

"How'd you get out?" The awe in Ike's voice was unmistakable. _Of course he'd be impressed._

"Kyle seduced the guard."

"Did not!" He smacked Kenny's shoulder. The man opened the padlock and skipped away from Kyle's next half-hearted punch. "I just distracted him."

"We'll thanks," Damien was first out. "Couldn't stand being in there much longer."

Ike nodded. "They had terrible room service."

"Now we need to find my family."

Big problem though; none of them had seen which direction Bebe was taken. On top of that, the layout of the tunnels were branching with no clear mapping system. It was anyone's guess which way would lead to her. The hopelessness of the situation had the small group arguing from the first suggestion. It made sense to stick together, that way they could watch each other's backs and not have to go looking for one another later. Damien wanted them to split up, his reasoning being they would find her faster and she would be safe that much sooner.

"I can see you're going to be stubborn about this," Kyle was done with the circular reasoning and defensive remarks. Damien was going to do what he thought best and if agreeing with him meant they would actually make progress then he was willing to relent. "You and Ike take left, Kenny and I will go right. Let's meet back here in thirty minutes or so."

"What? Why do you get to pick teams?" Ike's face was morphed in a grimace, as if he was the one with an aching chest.

"Come on kid." Damien was already walking away, his steady footfalls lightly echoing in his wake. Ike stood there, lips flapping, before he rolled his eyes and went after the eccentric doctor.

It wasn't that Kyle had put much thought into the pairings, it had just naturally rolled off his tongue. He and Kenny had been close for so long that anything else would have felt wrong. But in a way, Ike's indignation was spot on. _It would have made more sense for us to pair together and have Kenny go with Damien._

It was too late to take it back though and the blonde only bobbed his head as indication they should get a move on. Banking on speed over stealth, they made quick work of searching the small rooms branching off the main path. If they heard voices they would do their best not to be seen, listen to see if it was Bebe, and if not they would avoid the source. It was a very basic plan, but it worked for them as they wound themselves further into the maze.

They were lucky, but not lucky enough.

"She's not here." Kenny returned from the dead end their tunnel lead to. A small steady stream of water flowed through the grate into the unknown, but it clearly wasn't a place for humans.

Kyle checked his watch. It was hard to make out the hands, but already a significant amount of time had passed. They needed to turn back quick or risk having Damien and Ike waiting on them.

Twice during their return trip Kenny and Kyle had to duck into one of the alcoves and storage rooms for the sake of not being seen. They almost got caught the second time, as the group of armed militia seemed to be searching for something. Or maybe some ones. If their escape had been noticed it would be a lot harder to navigate the tunnels. Kyle was fully expecting to have to apologize for making the others wait, but when they got back to the divide point there was no scowling brother to contend with.

"Something is wrong." Kyle glanced at his watch for the fifth time. "They should have been back. Do you think they ran into trouble?"

"Maybe." Kenny poked his head out of the crevice they'd found themselves waiting in. It was close to the dungeon, but far enough away someone searching the area wouldn't notice them. He looked both ways before exiting the hiding space. "Let's go look for them."

The left side of the tunnel system was a lot more confusing and less forgiving than theirs had been. Lighting became less frequent the further in they went and soon the two of them were bumping into one another every couple of seconds.

"Sorry," Kenny murmured for the umpteenth time as his foot moved away from the back of Kyle's heel.

"Not your fault. We should-"

Blinding light encased the tunnel as a voice rang out, "Found ya! Bout damn time too."

Other voices cheered.

"Wait, there's only two of them."

"Shit, you're right."

Kyle couldn't see anything except for the blonde beside him. Kenny had taken a defensive stance with his fists raised. It wouldn't do any good though, as they most likely carried a multitude of weapons. There was certainly enough of them scattered around. Kyle still had his gun but it was strapped to his belt like always, useless. _I'm an idiot!_

"A lot of trouble over em. Why not just kill em?"

There was a sharp click from somewhere beyond the light and Kyle knew in that moment that this was it. They were going to die somewhere below the city where most likely their bodies would never be recovered. He imagined his mom would morn twice over. Once for losing a son and again for not getting to bring him home for a proper burial. _Will she reserve a space for me in the family plot?_

The gun rang out and Kyle's entire body flinched. The sound was deafening in such close quarters. His ears rang, stealing his mind back to that rooftop. Everything had hurt then. When you're dead you don't feel anything anymore, like pain. He didn't feel pain.

Kyle forced his scrunched eyes open just as several more shots rang out. It was too late to be useful, but his body ducked to the ground. The surface of the this particular section of tunnel was cold and moist. He could feel the moss against his forehead, the springy vegetation a small comfort instead of the rusted metal below it.

A metallic tang filled the air and Kyle knew some of the bullets had hit their mark. Even as blood pumped through his ears and his heart rammed against his chest, he knew he was ok. He hadn't been shot. That, or adrenaline had him fooled.

He couldn't bring himself to look up, couldn't bring himself to look over at where he knew Kenny had been beside him moments ago. He couldn't. As sound trickled back in he could hear his own breathing, could hear shuffling, someone moving closer. He tensed, the muscles in his legs itched to move. Fight or flight? Fight or flight?!

"Kyle? Shit, did you get hit?"

All at once the redhead was scooped into an embrace, his face smooshed against an equally thrumming chest. He could feel hands search his person, could feel each finger pressing down. It was Stan of all people.

"I'm ok." Not even he thought he sounded convincing, but his body was unharmed.

"I'm pleasantly surprised you didn't shout 'lower your weapons' first or something."

Kyle whipped his head around so fast his neck popped. Sitting in the beam of a flashlight was Kenny. Unbloodied though clearly spooked. _Thank God!_

"Yeah, well I already tried that once tonight and nearly lost my head for it." Stan's face was hard set, the features of a cop. "They were ready to shoot and with limited lighting I had no other choice."

"Thank you, I appreciate being alive." Kenny patted his own body down, double checking.

Kyle was aided in standing, though try as he might his feet refused to cooperate. He nearly wobbled back to the ground, and would have, if it hadn't been for Stan's arms looped around his side.

Stan's hand passed through his unruly curls before he crushed their bodies together. The hug lasted only seconds, and admittedly hurt Kyle's already throbbing ribs, but it was everything he needed to clear his head and focus on the task at hand.

When Stan pulled away his hands hovered at Kyle's shoulders for a moment longer, most likely making sure he could stand, before he walked over to the flashlight and rescued it from the floor. He held the beam low, flashing their knees as he looked around. "Where are the others?"

"You mean you didn't come across them?" Kyle felt his anxiety from before return. With how much stress his body had been under lately he'd surely go into cardiac arrest.

"No, you two are the first of our group I've seen. I've come across other people, but they were very hostile. What is going on in this place?"

Whether conscientiously or not, Stan kept the light away from the bodies on the floor. Still, they needed to walk over them to continue their search. Kyle kept his eyes trained forward, not daring to look down as he began walking forward, "We'll catch you up on what we know, but first we need to find everyone."

 **Kenny**

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Stan was adamant about only firing his weapon in dire situations, which made sense. So the trio stuck to running and hiding to get through the tunnels. Only they stumbled onto a more populated area, and hiding became not only mandatory but trickier. In one of Stan's video games the main character hid under a box to escape detection, and there were dozens of large boxes to choose from, so when they needed to hide Kenny found one that he could squeeze into and pulled the cardboard flaps down.

His good idea became a bad one when his legs began to burn from kneeling. The bad idea turned into a terrible one when Kenny could feel the pallet his box was on being lifted. He could hear the mechanic beep of a forklift, could feel the world fall away and could feel his hiding spot be carried away to god knows where. It was a bumpy, agonizing ride. Twice there was a long pause in movement before he was finally set down.

He waited despite the urgency to stretch, his legs screaming to straighten. He needed the release of tension desperately but he had to wait. He had to wait for the voices to fade and for the sound of machinery to stop reverberating throughout the tunnel. He waited until he couldn't wait anymore and burst out of the top of the box. He was surrounded by towers of boxes, some cardboard like his, others bulkier plastic totes, very similar to most of the rooms he and Kyle had spotted during their search.

These revolutionists were well stocked with supplies. If they wanted to, they could besieged the city for months with all the comforts of the modern world. It was sickening, but Kenny didn't have time to lose himself to the anger. No sooner had he stepped out of the box did a hand clamp down on his forearm.

Instinctively Kenny whirled, throwing a punch to where he estimated the person's face would be. His knuckles skimmed past Ike's cheekbone before he registered who he was attempting to punch. He pulled his hand back, nearly back handing the kid in the process. Both of them tried to speak at once and it came out a garbled mess.

"I'm so s-"

"-should have known-"

"Are you-"

"-another black eye."

They held each other's gaze for half a second before they burst into contained laughter, muffed by hands. Ike was right, if that had hit he could have had another black eye courtesy Kenny. Though, the kid was equally right that he should have known better.

"God, if I wasn't ready to kill someone I would find this disgustingly cute." Damien sucked all the amusement from the air where he stood a few feet away. His teeth were barred, his arms folded across his chest where they seemed to be holding him together. The man looked ready to explode. "Where's Kyle?"

"We got separated, but we met up with Stan and they should still be together." He climbed out of the box, made possible thanks to the boxed food weighing the bottom and a hand from Ike. "Any luck finding Bebe? We couldn't find a trace of her on our end."

He didn't think it was possible, but Damien's face got even scarier. He looked like a Halloween mask depicting a demon.

"Actually, we overheard some hotshot is throwing a-" Ike lowered his voice, "pleasure party. I guess these people are being entertained by a bunch of women. Bebe's pregnant, so we're not certain she'd be taken there, but it's the best lead we have."

"Spare me your consideration. Let's not mince our words worrying about hurting each other's feelings." Damien's scowl turned to the ceiling. "These bastards want sex, I say we fuck them up."

"We can't go in guns blazing." Rarely was Kenny the reasonable one in their friendship.

"Why not? There's plenty to go around." Damien's arms swept over the boxes. "We could bring this entire place down on their heads."

"I really want to argue the whole 'not the judge, jury and execution thing,' but I'm kind of with Damien on this one. What's stopping us from blowing this joint?"

"Is this before or after we rescue Bebe?" Kenny saw Damien's scowl grow. "What if there are other innocent people trapped in these tunnels?"

"We can rescue them too." The words rolled off the doctor's tongue without pausing for thought.

"I hope so, I do, but I'm so sick of people dying. Even the bad guys. Like, this is all really messed up. I think they all deserve to be thrown into prison and made to live with their terrible choices."

"That's another thing," Ike reached out and secured Kenny's hand in his own. "The hotshot I mentioned is the Rocky High Penitentiary warden, some fellow named Reese."

"So?"

"So-" Damien continued for him. "At the start of all the chaos they released the prisoners. I bet half the people down here are inmates."

 _Oh_.

 _Rocky High._

 _That's where he was sent to serve out his time. He could be out, free to do whatever he pleases. The man is crazy! What if he decides to stalk me again?_

 _Will I ever be free of him?_

 _What if he's escalated and he goes after Kyle for saving me? Does he know about Stan and Damien? Will he go after Ike?_

"Kenny, Kenny it's okay, I promise."

With each blink the world came back into focus, like wiping the rain off a windshield. It took Kenny a moment to realize he was staring up into Ike's face. The kid wasn't that much taller than him. It took another second to realize he was lying prone on the floor, his head resting in Ike's lap. For all the calming words Ike was spouting he sure didn't look the part. Beside the boy was Damien, his face equally painted by worry.

"Just take slow, even breaths," Damien encouraged. "You're doing fine. You began to hyperventilate and blacked out. Ike caught you before you hit the ground so you shouldn't be hurting anywhere. Can you hear me?"

Unable to muster a sound Kenny nodded.

"Good. Breathe with me now." Damien demonstrated a nice simple breathing technique. Kenny struggled at first. All of his hard work over the summer mastering his panic attacks seemed to go right out the window in a real emergency. As he breathed his eyes scanned the room. They were still alone, safe in the city of boxes. Most of them had some kind of labeling. Surprisingly, several of them indicated clothing of some sort.

He allowed himself to be coddled a little longer before sitting up. Ike tried to convince him to rest more but they didn't have the time to spare.

"Sorry for that."

"Don't be," said Damien.

Kenny brushed away the hands. He didn't want their help, because that meant he needed it, that he was vulnerable, and that was the last thing he needed right now. "I have an idea. You said Bebe was with a bunch of women? Well if it's women they want then it's women they'll get."

Damien followed his line of sight, "What are you thinking?"

 **Friday, September 18** Year 2

 **Ike**

 _I am not okay with this._

Considering the type of people that kept company in the sewers, Ike wasn't at all surprised to see rooms filled with weapons and supplies. The belly dancer costumes that Kenny pulled from a tote, however, were unforeseen. They were all made with bright colors; canary yellows, ruby reds and baby blues. They jingled and jangled as the blonde struggled to pull the tops free from the skirts.

The most shocking bit of the whole situation was Kenny's brash plan to dress in drag so he could be lead to wherever Bebe was being kept while the others followed. Sure, his facial features were soft enough he could pull off a woman, a very boyish woman. It was hard to remember that Kenny was older, and not some teenager. Ike did not doubt he could pull off the look, he was just wholeheartedly against it.

Only minutes ago he was cradling the man in his arms after he passed out from fear. Now he was sashaying around in a skimpy outfit. The fabric of the skirt clung to his legs and the bikini top sat flat against his pale skin. Kenny had no cleavage, but Ike was pretty sure he didn't need it to pass.

A sheer scarf, light pink to match the rest of the outfit, completed the disguise by hiding his Adam's apple.

"I can't believe they have dozens of belly dancer costumes." Kenny twirled, making his shirt and top shimmer and clack together.

"Bebe better not have been forced into one of those."

"I'm just lucky I have light hair," Kenny was looking down at his tummy, where light blonde strands grew. Ike couldn't see them at the moment, but he knew they were there.

Ike volunteered himself to go instead, but both men out right agreed he'd make an ugly girl. Kenny softened the blow by adding "you're too manly." In any other moment Ike would have taken that kind of praise and ran with it, but not today, not with Kenny dressing as a sheep to enter a wolf's layer.

"I'm still against this."

"We know, and we out vote you," Damien grumbled.

"You really are like your mother," Kenny teased. He liked to hide behind humor, for his own sake or others' it was hard to tell. "You and Kyle both."

"Maybe for good reason."

"I'll call for you guys if I need back up."

"And what are we supposed to do? Blow the place up like Damien suggested? Go in guns blazing despite the fact that we're probably shitty aims."

"Good point," The blonde was currently tangling with his hair. "That was just a cliché anyways. I wasn't really going to call for you."

This was happening, whether Ike wanted it to or not. He sighed, trying to let out his frustrations, and went over to help the man make his hair look presentable. Because God forbid a "girl" looks anything less than perfect even while trekking through underground tunnels.

"Missed a spot," Ike tucked the loose strands back behind Kenny's ear, revealing the ear cuff he'd gifted him all those months ago. Elation swept over Ike at the realization that Kenny still wore it. He could feel the man's eyes on him, could imagine what he was thinking. He bit back the last plea for a change of plans, opting instead for the next best thing, "No heroics."

"That's easy, since I'm no hero."

"I mean it." His hands moved from Kenny's hair to his shoulders where thumbs brushed exposed skin. "Please."

Even in the darkness Ike could see the blush that bloomed across the man's face. He huffed, averted his eyes and mumbled, "I'll be cautious."

"We'll be close. Cliché or not, if you need us just holler."

 **Kenny**

With heart racing a mile a minute Kenny stepped out under the yellow glow of the tunnel lights. He planned to meander, to be found so he could be taken to wherever Bebe was being held. Sure he was nervous, but it had been Ike's intensity that sent his heart into a workout.

 _I wonder if he's aware of it, or if that's just normal Ike._ The blush returned as Kenny amended his own thoughts with: _normal Ike when it comes to me._ He was not blind.

Damien and Ike were somewhere hiding, most likely behind a pile of boxes. Kenny wasn't sure which ones, but he felt better knowing they were around. If the plan went awry he'd most likely need their help getting free again.

The whole idea was desperate, one that both Kyle and Stan would have equally protested, but Bebe was one of his best friends. He loved her and wanted no harm to come to her, or the baby. He couldn't imagine these revolutionists harming a pregnant woman, but the world was filled with sickos. _Like Dale._

 _Don't think about it. Head on the mission._

Kenny wasn't kept waiting long. Someone patrolling spotted him, gave him a lecture, but otherwise acted like he belonged there, like it wasn't unusual to see someone waltzing around in such flashy clothing. The man told Kenny he was "escorting him back," and to "not cause more trouble."

They marched quiet the distance through the tunnels before they came upon a set of stairs. As they ascended it dawned on Kenny that they were going above ground. The man struggled to get the trap door open, but once it was they both climbed into some kind of basement.

It was like stepping into one of Karen's bedtime stories as a child, Arabian Nights to be exact. The large space was covered in rugs of various shapes and sizes. There were mountains of pillows throughout with small groups of people clustered around them. The walls were covered in gaudy paintings and curtains of gauze, their only purpose appearing to be decorations for there were no windows. As far as Kenny could see, the only exits were the trap door they'd just come from and several doors in the back.

The air was pungent with body odor and something like jasmine. Small pots with burning incense lined the walls and smoke clung to the room like a thin veil. It could have also been thanks to the fat cigars that rested between the fingers of half the occupants.

As Kenny was lead further in not a soul batted an eyelash at them. But all Kenny could do was gawk. The men sitting atop the pillow towers were well groomed, dressed to show off wealth — clearly none of these people were the rabble from below. Kenny would have been hard to believe they were even associated except for the fact that here he was being lead to a pillow tower.

There were lots of women, many young faces that couldn't be older than their late teens. Kenny thought they would be scared, or angry, but they were all languid in their actions, calm. Like a buzz in the background Kenny could hear moans and thumping. He knew that somewhere these women were being taken advantage of more than just being forced to serve food and drinks.

He was brought to a group solely made of blondes. Their costumes varied in styles, but they were all similar to Kenny's own. The militia who'd brought him there didn't get a chance to speak, as the man being pampered noticed their approach. His smile was warm and welcoming as his eyes raked Kenny over. He practically purred as he spoke, "Another one to add to my collection. And aren't you a pretty looking thing, though a bit sharp." He waved a hand at the other man as a dismissal. "You-" He gestured to Kenny, "Feed me grapes."

There were numerous bowls on the floor with various food items. A lady in a scarlet mini dress offered him the right one. He nodded in thanks, not prepared to offer a false soprano. He waded through the pillows, nearly losing his footing in the cheap sandals, before perching close enough to offer the asshole a grape. _Hope he chokes on it._

One grape. Two. Kenny's eyes searched the room as best they could. Lots of women, but no Bebe. As he fed the man another grape, he envisioned the sound of Karen's voice and attempted to mimic her sweet sound. He was off the mark but the man made no indication he noticed.

"So you like blondes?"

"Strawberry, dirty, between my sheets." He winked and Kenny fought the urge to gag.

"What happened to the pregnant one? She's blonde."

"No fat girls in my harem."

Kenny picked an over ripe grape and offered it to the man. "Oh? Then who did she go to?"

"Someone into weird shit."

Kenny risked another glance around the room. Most of the women appeared calm, but they were all clearly miserable. He could see it in their eyes.

 _This isn't just about Bebe, this is about saving everyone. About saving the city._

Kenny tried a new approach, asking, "You are clearly a man of power here. Are you close with the leader?"

This caused the man to pause while one of his groomed eyebrows arched high above the rest. "Babe, no need to suck up."

"It's just that I'm new here, I was hoping to learn about this place… and about the man I'll be serving." Kenny offered up another grape only to see tightly closed lips.

"I prefer my blondes to be air headed." To a nearby armed militia the man called, "Trash this one."

 _Shit! Movies always make it look so easy._

He froze, every muscle stiffening as fear traced the familiar pattern down his spine. He could run, but he'd never get far. _I need a plan. I need-_

Kenny was jerked to his feet. His bowl of grapes spilled onto the pillows, bouncing and rolling. He was being dragged along towards a set of double doors. Did trash mean to kill, or was he to be assigned a new job? Noticeably no one in the room would look at him. Every woman had her eyes cast down, lips pressed tight. They all knew what was going to go down.

Kenny was two steps from finding out what was beyond this room when a voice called out, "No need to trash a cutie like this. Jacob doesn't know good ass when he sees it. Bring her to my room."

Kenny swung his head to get a glimpse of his savior. All hope died.

 _This was a terrible idea._


	39. Birthday Wish

Chapter 39: Birthday Wish

 **Friday, September 18** Year 2

 **Kenny**

Poised in the doorway of an adjacent room was the face of a bastard Kenny thought he'd never have the misfortune of seeing again: Anthony, of all people. The man held himself like he owned the world, chest puffed out, a cocky grin. It would have been easy to say he hadn't changed at all, but as Kenny was brought closer it was clear that wasn't the case. He looked thinner, like his skin was pulled taunt around his face. He was sporting several new tattoos along his arms, not that Kenny gave them much thought before. No amount of ink hid the brown circles though.

The room Kenny was shoved into was cramped. No larger than a typical bedroom, it was decked out to look like a bondage chamber. Or what the blonde imaged one would look like. There were two women splayed out on padded bars, one cuffed to metal cross on the wall. The room reeked of sex. The cherry on top was the tacky red paint making it all the more sleazy. On a base level it was similar to Kenny's own experience with Dale. It would have been easy to slip back into those awful memories, but he was to excited. It the corner was Bebe, bound to the wall and miserable looking, but otherwise appearing unharmed. Her head hung down, unaware that a friend was so close. _Would she even recognize me?_

The door slammed shut. None of the ladies flinched but Kenny's heart nearly jumped from his throat. _Keep your cool. It's just Anthony, a douche you've beaten before._ A heart beat later fingers were pressing in the small of Kenny's back, a warm breath tickling his cheek, "You can relax now. I already know your secret, Ken."

"I see you're moving down in the world." The snide remark came out automatically. Kenny had no time to regret it as the man circled around so they could face one another proper. His giddy expression reminded Kenny of those old black and white villains. All he was missing was the hand rubbing.

"I think you mean up. The city is ours now. Fuck the bureaucrats, fuck the police and fuck uppity little shits like you," He jabbed at Kenny's chest hitting the locket tucked under his tube top.

"What exactly have you accomplished? I mean, I know the city's a mess, but what's the point?"

"This," Anthony held up a tiny black controller and pressed one of the two buttons on it. The woman chained to the wall let out a scream as her body arched from the wall. Her face twisted in pain as liquid traveled down her legs. "This is the reason. Power and control."

"Power is electrocuting a powerless woman? You're pathetic! You act like you have power, but you're not in charge."

"Wallace? That bastard has been planning a hostile take over for years. It was through his genius that we took the city, killing off the high officials and crushing the weak. It was his idea to use the prisoners, but I suggested the homeless. I'm practically his partner."

 _I'm sure that's an exaggeration. Anthony was always a liar._

Anthony's smile faltered, "Did you not hear me? We freed the most vicious prisoners. They've been terrorizing the populace, what remains of it, for weeks. Don't you have a friend in prison? I remember the news made a huge deal about it."

Kenny kept his expression subdued. It would take more than that to rattle him. At least, thanks to Ike's forewarning.

"I'm not sure how you managed to get here of all places, but I am so glad to see you." The glint in his eyes promised pain. He grabbed Kenny's wrist and tugged him closer to the sexual obstacle course. Only Kenny knew better than to think he would be pinned up like the ladies in the room. Anthony liked women and only women. And in a way he didn't like them either, judging by how he treated them. No, whatever was going to happen would be pure torture.

Kenny jerked his arm free and with the other landed a punch on the side of the man's head. It wasn't as strong as it could have been, he needed better footing for that. He pulled his fists up and aimed a kick at the jerk's stomach. The man fell backwards like baby fawn. Both of them were rusty, but Kenny had more to lose. His head whipped from left to right looking for some kind of weapon. He went for a table where dildos were lined, his goal being a pair of handcuffs which weighed heavy in his palm. _These should hold him._

It had only taken seconds to grab them and pivot, only a few, but when he faced Anthony again the tables had already turned. He was staring down the barrel of a gun. The smug bastard still laid splayed on the floor.

"What? No gun in your panties?" He got to his feet, careful to never take his eyes, or gun, off Kenny.

Boxers actually kept Kenny's junk in place, but he didn't feel brave enough to correct him. Anthony was a loose cannon. He wouldn't put it past him to shoot. Hell, he'd probably aim for non vital areas just to make Kenny suffer more. _Let's not give him ideas._

"Aw, you look paler." Laughter. Deep, mocking laughter. "Scared?"

Denial was on the tip of Kenny's tongue, but he was scared. At least Dale, in his own sick twisted way, liked him. He still hurt him, over and over, but Kenny never thought he'd die. He was punished, not tortured. But Anthony hated him. Death was a very real possibility. The cuffs dangled from his fingers, useless. He tightened his grip to will his hands from shaking.

It wasn't lost on Anthony. "The high and mighty Kenny McCormick is shaking in his shoes! Never thought I'd get to see the day." He slowly walked backward until he came beside another table. He fumbled around and pulled up a small knife. It didn't look particularly sharp, but the man seemed satisfied with it as he walked back. "I never understood what Petei saw in you. Maybe you can show me."

"Stop!" Despite the hoarseness it was unmistakably Bebe's scream. From somewhere behind Anthony she was kicking about, struggling. "Run Kenny!"

But he couldn't. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. Even if he didn't think he'd be shot immediately he was not going to leave his friend behind. Not leave these women to suffer at the hands of Anthony. Sure he was scared, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins would get him out of this. Somehow.

Anthony stopped at Kenny's feet, bringing the knife to rest on the blonde's cheek. The metal was cool as it pressed in. The blonde met his gaze.

"Your face has always pissed me off," The knife slid down. It was hard to tell if it punctured skin. "A moment from death and you look like a statue." His brow furrowed. "Welcome death do you?"

"Of course not."

"Just putting on a brave face then? What, not going to give me the satisfaction?" The gun pressed into Kenny's stomach. "There's no point if it's boring. Beg. Call for help. Make this fun, or else I'll end you now."

 **Ike**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Not really," Ike admitted. "So if you have a better idea speak up."

Ike and Damien tailed Kenny and his escort to a set of stairs that stood out from their dingy surroundings. Ike assumed they were built recently, judging by their fresh appearance. It was hard to convince the doctor not to storm up them. Not knowing what was on the other side would have put them both at risk and, "You can't save Bebe if you're dead."

It was easy to realize the stairs lead to the surface, it was harder finding another exit. They searched desperately until Damien spotted the rusted ladder and manhole. Once above ground Ike calculated which building it had to be that Kenny was taken to. It looked like a warehouse from the outside, no windows and only one door in. There were many buildings around, but Ike would stake everything on it being the right one.

The hardest part was finding a way inside. Damien suggested crawling through the air vents, only that doesn't actually work and Ike had to spend a full thirty seconds convincing him even if they could fit in it would be noisy and they'd get stopped at the first curve. Instead, they went with Ike's idea, which was to act like they belonged. They'd spent enough time in the tunnels observing that Ike was confident he could pull it off.

They swaggered towards the door like they owned the place and Ike tried the handle. It swung opened with ease. Inside was all of the modern luxuries you could think of. It was laid out like a house only one giant open space, with a designated kitchen area and multiple couches hugging a TV. The building was far from empty, of furniture or people. Several heads swung their way, to which Damien nodded and Ike shrugged off. The fuckers were awfully trusting, as everyone went back to their tasks.

"This isn't right." Damien's lips barely moved as he spoke.

Ike moved further in. There was a small buffet set up beside a bar, there was people making out on one of the couches, but no brightly dressed harem clothes. No Kenny or Bebe. Ike casually tried the only noticeable room in the place, which turned out to be a bathroom. He swallowed the disappointment.

"Hey."

A jab to his side. He looked to Damien who jerked his head toward a set of stairs nearly invisible next to the grey sheet-metal of the interior wall. It was unheard of to have basements in warehouses, though Ike was no expert. He followed Damien to explore it. With each step his heart beat louder and louder. His fear played the drums in his ear.

He was scared of what they might find, but down below was a very plan, very boring hallway. There was a door at the end and a set of double doors in the middle. That was it.

"Double?"

"Double," Ike agreed. He reached them first and pulled the right handle. Once again he met no resistance. The atmosphere of the room was nothing like the casualness from above. It smelled like a sweatshop mated with an incense store and then jizzed all over it. They'd only taken a step inside when someone called out to them.

"No outsiders." The man gripped the stock of his rifle, fingers twitching.

"Wallace invited us," the lie slipped free with ease. Ike had been planning to namedrop if they got caught.

"He did? Papers," He held out his hand.

 _Fuck!_

Damien stepped forward and gave the young man a high five, pulling back with two finger guns. "Good one, see if that works on someone more gullible though." He moved past the guy, patting his shoulder as he went. Ike was on his heels, offering the gun wielder a small smile and shrug.

Past the guard no one else gave them a second look. How could they, what with all the scantily clad women. There were lots of blondes around each tower of pillows, but not their blondes. None of the women were about to pop a baby out, and any of the ones in pink were clearly not Kenny.

With their investigation of the room over, Ike tried one of the rooms. Inside was filled with erotically dressed boys dancing, all of whom were way too young to be Kenny. The woman they were entertaining was as equally surrounded by empty bottles. She glanced towards the door, her face as red as her lipstick.

"Sorry, wrong room." He closed the door and they moved to the next one. Eventually they had to stumble on the right one, as long as no one found them suspicious.

Ike made to open the second door as a voice from the other side called him. "Ike!"

 _Kenny!_ There was no mistaking his blonde. He had no time to think, no time to plan ahead. He threw the door open so hard it bounced off the wall and charged in. He took in the bright red, the surprise on Kenny's face, the man looming beside him, the knife. He saw it all in a flash before he was colliding into the guy.

They fell hard on the concrete with a clatter. Something fell but the guy obviously still had the knife. The entire left side of Ike's body throbbed, but he forced his hands to move. He had leverage, he was on top, and with that he forced the guy's knife hand down. He couldn't pry it free, but he could stop him from using it. The man went limp as his eyes roamed to the side. Aware that it could be a trick to catch him off guard, Ike still looked. Only a few paces away on the ground was a gun. A new struggle began as the man twisted and arched, trying to throw Ike off.

"Guards! Guar-"

Bright pink fell into Ike's vision as Kenny knelt beside them. His hands moved fast, shoving a phallus shaped mouth gag down the man's throat. He choked and fought back, but the blonde secured the leather band around his head and finished it off with a tiny metal lock.

Somewhere in the background Ike could hear Bebe's and Damien's voice as they reunited. He could hear the pleas for help from weak voices. He could feel the man wiggle beneath him as Kenny cuffed him. Finally Kenny looked up, blue eyes drifting to Ike.

 _Are you okay?_

"What should we do with him?"

"Kill him." Damien called from where he was freeing women out of their shackles.

"I'm ok with that." A look to Kenny.

"A gunshot would draw attention."

"Fine." Damien scooped the gun. "He can live since Bebe said she wasn't harmed, but-" He ran a finger down the barrel. "If he gives me an excuse I won't hesitate."

"Let me kill him." A brunette held out her hand.

"As I said, the gunshot would draw attention." Kenny stood. "We need to get out of here before they realize something's wrong."

"How? We're surrounded." The woman look like she'd been through hell, her eyes swollen from crying.

Ike tried to give her a look of reassurance, "Same way we came in, we just walk out."

In total there were seven of them. A large enough number that it would draw attention if they all walked out together. It would be obvious if they tried to be sneaky though. He looked at the group. The youngest of them was wearing Damien's jacket. It barely covered her thighs, but it offered more dignity than the rest of them had. There would be no hiding who these women were.

"What about the others?" Bebe asked.

"There's not much we can do for them right now," Damien pulled her close, bestowing a kiss on her head. "We'll find a way to save them too," he promised.

"Alright, I have an idea, but you will all need to do a little acting," Ike waved them closer.

Once more Ike threw the door open, only he stepped out into the basement area with one arm around Kenny and the other around the small girl. He was smiling, faking a laugh which Kenny echoed. Behind them in a similar fashion was Damien's group.

"And I said to hell with him, it's never too early to drink." Ike was loud, boisterous.

"Here here!" Damien cheered. "Babes, we have the best bar, you will be drunk off your asses in no time."

They moved at a languid pace past pillow towers and curious eyes. It was mostly the women that took interest. As they neared the double doors the same guard as before stepped into their path. He looked none too happy to see them.

"The slaves aren't allowed out, or did Mr. Wallace forget to mention that?" Doubt was heavy in his posture and tone.

"Slaves?" Ike pulled one of his arms free and balked. "Why sir, these are my wives! And my wives deserve the best booze we have to offer, which as you and I both know, is upstairs."

The guard scoffed, "You sound like you've already been at the bottle."

"You dare judged me?" _Shit, is this not going to work?_

"God, just let him through," A man from the closet pillow pile called. "He's too damn loud."

The guard grumbled but waved them through. The girls mustered their best excited voices as the group trudged through the open doorway. Once it was closed all grew silent. Ike described the upstairs layout before he and Damien left the group on the landing and poked their heads above. Less people were around, but even one person could be trouble.

"Shit."

"There's no back door," Damien pointed out. "Any more bright ideas? And in case that sounded sarcastic, I'm being genuine."

Ike scanned the room taking in every detail he could. Most of the people were busy doing their own thing, but a large group would draw attention. He wasn't sure they could bluff their way through it this time. His attention settled on a red switch. "I got it!"

All the women were briefed on the plan, all of them ready to run for their lives. Ike described the general layout of the outside world and encouraged them to stick together. "Yes it may be safer to split, as we can't all be chased after, if it comes to that, but I think we're safer together."

They all nodded, faces morphed into determination.

Ike left the stairway first with foot falls as silent as he could make them. He made a beeline to the fire alarm and pulled down the white handle. A piercing siren filled the building just as the group stormed up the stairs. The people on the top level looked about confused, the woman fixing food especially. She saw them heading for the doors and called out, "Is there a fire?"

"Better safe than sorry!" Kenny chirped.

Outside the air was refreshing compared to the stifling basement. Damien lead the group towards the outcropping of buildings in the opposite direction. They passed the manhole they'd escaped from and were almost to the safety of coverage when two figures dressed like militia stepped out. Damien raised his gun to fire but both figures raised their hands and yelled.

"Don't shoot!"

"It's us!"

The gun was lowered slightly as the two men took off their hats.

 **Sunday, September 13** Year 2

 **Kyle**

As soon as the hat was off there were shouts of joy. It was a little shocking to see two naked women, but a huge relief to see the rest of their group. After hours of searching the tunnels he'd lost all hope of reuniting and here they were. He wanted to hug them all but they looked tense.

Even in the costume he recognized Kenny. "I see you're also is disguise," He offered a smile to the blonde. He meant to ease the tension, instead he got a dirty look from his brother and Kenny dipped his head in embarrassment.

It was Damien who broke the awkwardness. "Let's move before we talk."

The group got another block unharnessed before Bebe cried out, "I can't!" She stopped running and leaned against the doctor for support.

"Oh shit." Damien looked around wildly. "I forgot."

"You forgot?!" She smacked his arm. "Did anyone else forget I'm going into labor? Get me the fuck out of here."

There were old dilapidated buildings all around them. Some were boarded up, clearly abandoned years ago. Others looked like they'd been lively places before the shit hit the fan. It was hard to say how far they'd traveled in the tunnels, but this wasn't the same part of the city they'd been in. Kyle was absolutely lost and looked to Stan for some guidance.

"We could try any of them really," said Ike.

"I'm not picky," Bebe groaned.

There was a screech of metal as a grungy white roller door was lifted and two burly dudes poked their heads out. Stan moved his hand towards his gun and Kyle, thinking for once, did the same.

They glanced around before motioning the group over. "Hurry!"

"Why should we-" Kyle was interrupted by Bebe asking for help over. _Guess we're not picky._

Stan and Kyle held back as the group moved in. Making sure they weren't followed, they dipped under the garage door into-

"Another fucking warehouse?" Kenny groused.

"Hey man, don't judge. We're not judging you." The guy, dressed in a white suit, gave Kenny an up and down before motioning to himself. "The name's Harry, this guy is Brandon." The tall man waved. "And You should be thanking us for the help."

"Brandon and Harry? Are you in Kevin's gang?"

"Wait, you know Kevin?"

"Kevin McCormick? I'm his brother."

"Save it, where's a bed?" Damien was supporting most of Bebe's weight by this point. Kyle moved to help, and together they followed the two apparent gangsters to a room with a bed. The place looked clean enough, considering where they'd all just came from.

The group of ladies were led by Brandon to find clothing. That left Harry scratching his head, "Uh, we don't have a doctor."

"I am a doctor." Damien rolled up his sleeves. "I'll need warm water, towels- like bath towels- and any kind of oil you have."

"Alright doc." Harry left the room in a hurry.

"I'm going to check this place out more, do a parameter search," Stan said before bolting out.

Damien pulled the sheet free from the bed and covered Bebe, instructing her to strip her lower half. He began talking her through her breathing as he dipped down to check her dilation.

"It's crowning." His voice was calm but his words made Bebe flutter her hands and shake her head. "Babe, I need you to be calm. If you panic you'll panic the baby."

"I've got you," Kenny grabbed for her hand.

Standing there watching made Kyle feel useless, "How can we help?"

"I'll need Kenny's help to pour oil into my hands, but other than that I think we got it."

"Everyone else, no offense but. Fuck. Off." Bebe gritted as she took another deep breath.

"You got this Bebe." Ike encouraged as he headed for the door.

"You too Damien," Kyle cheered as he followed after his brother. There were a couple of wooden benches in the space directly outside the room which Ike proceeded to occupy. It would have been easy to follow after Stan, but Kyle wanted to stay close in case they needed help with the baby. That and he'd been worried about Ike. He and Stan had scoured the tunnels for him and the others. It was finally a rumor that lead them in the direction of an open manhole. It was all by chance, but it worked out. _A miracle really._

He flopped down beside Ike. It felt good to sit. Like, he could use a spa week after all this. A spa year. There were no echoing voices, but this building was filled with the sound of life. There was a constant hum, doors opening, creaks from above. His brother didn't say anything though. Didn't say anything as Harry rushed back into the room, or as he left again. He didn't say anything as time trickled away, so of course it fell to Kyle.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, but first –" Ike twisted and Kyle flinched, sure he'd be punched. Instead he was crushed into a hug. "I was so worried about you. Like, there was a lot going on, but not knowing where you were was awful. I'm glad you're okay, and I'm glad you met up with Stan who has survival skills." Ike pulled back, mirroring Kyle's own smile. His smile turned mischievous, "And I'm kind of glad you decided to pursue your first love."

"Ike!"

"Oh come on," His eyes rolled. "Everyone knew. Hell, mom knew. I want to say the only person who didn't notice your hard-on for Stan was Stan himself." The young man sighed, leaning back into the bench. "But did you have to be an ass?"

He found it hard to breathe as guilt pressed into his lungs. He'd been battling himself over this, but, "It wasn't planned..." He couldn't look at Ike and instead chose to stare at the wood grain. "Stan confessed and it broke down all the barriers I spent years building. I had no defenses, and... That doesn't forgive the action, but..."

"I understand."

Kyle whipped his head over to see Kenny by Bebe's door. He was smiling, but it was rueful. "I understand that there were problems between us long before that happened." He held his hand up before Kyle could add his own two cents. "Let's talk later. I came out here to make an announcement." He stretched his arms wide as if he were a circus announcer introducing the next act. "Damien and Bebe are the proud parents of twins!"

"Hot damn," Ike whistled.

"Want to come meet them?"

"I'll wait for Stan."

"Ike?"

"Yeah!"

 **Ike**

Bebe was propped up in bed, both arms filled with bundles. On the floor was a bowl of murky water, a pile of dirty towels and a half empty bottle of vegetable oil. Also left discarded in a pile was the pink scarf that had previously been integral to Kenny's costume. Ike carefully sidestepped the landmines and approached the bed. He squished in close to Kenny, earning a flash of a smile before the blonde's attention was drawn back down. Across from them, perched on the edge of the bed, was the proudest looking man Ike had ever seen.

Peering down at the bundles all Ike could make out were two squished faces of palish purple skin. He thought he saw a hint of blue, but for the most part their eyes were closed. Beside him Kenny was entranced, as if blinking would make them disappear. "Have you decided on names?"

"Emma and Elliot," Bebe announced with a quick glance to Damien for reassurance.

"They're kind of ugly, since their heads were just squeezed like melons, but they have adorable noses and they're not completely bald. So congratulations?" Like lightning Damien stretched across the bed and smacked Ike's head. _Good thing I didn't liken them to prunes._

"I think they're precious," Kenny reached out and poked at one of their curled hands.

"Do you want kids someday?" Ike popped the question casually, but he was genuinely curious.

"Oh, no, I don't think I would be a very good father."

The man looked so haunted, so empty as he said that. It made Ike's chest tighten. Trauma isn't easy to overcome, to live with. _Maybe with time and healing._ Ike jabbed an elbow lightly into his side, "I think you should reconsider, I bet our babies would be beautiful."

That got the whole room to laugh. Damien nearly fell off the bed as he pretended to wipe imaginary tears. Kenny's melodious laugh was cut short when the door opened and in stepped Kyle and Stan.

"Let's make room," Kenny nudged him and they moved out of the way so the others could get a closer look. It would have been easy to stand at the foot of the bed and visit, but the blonde ducked out the door and Ike gave no hesitation in following.

It didn't seem like the older man had plans as he meandered further in the empty space.

"I mean it." Ike called after him. "I want to make babies with you."

Any smile in Kenny's eyes vanished, and Ike could see his guard was up. _Does that mean he's finally taking me serious?_

Kenny crossed his arms, "Is that a roundabout way of asking for sex?"

"Yes and no?" Ike closed the distance so he could lower his voice. Every person in a mile radius didn't need to hear this conversation. " I mean, sex yes, but more than that. It's much more than that."

Kenny's expression softened, "Look kid—"

"I am not a kid, so don't call me that."

Hands flew up in pacifism. "You're right, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to belittle you." The blonde worried his lower lip, only to release it with a drawn sigh. "I realized your feelings for me when we were in the barracks, but I was so focused on getting to Kyle I didn't stop to address them. That and you kept running away."

 _He's going to reject me._ Anguish and anger surged through Ike. He kept it from his expression but it found its way into his voice. "If you're about to dismiss my feelings without really considering them then stop right there."

Kenny straightened his posture, eyes narrowed into smolders. Not calm like usual but heated. He was ready for a fight. He was the strong Kenny Ike has come to know, cautious and ready to do anything to survive. But in the next second his stance deflated, his features becoming temperate and fragile. Here was a man who'd recently had his heart torn out.

If Ike had been considerate, he would have waited to make any declaration, would have waited to approach Kenny. But it was hard to wait when the finish line was so close, when all of his hope had exceeded what his body could take.

Finally Kenny nodded, slow, precise. "It was hard enough admitting this the first time, but I have no experience with relationships. Even with Kyle, that was more like a friendship." He smiled softly. Eyes darted up to meet Ike's before fleeing once more.

"Is that suppose to dissuade me?"

"No." Surprise crossed Kenny's face, like the thought slipped free before he had a chance to consider his answer. He looked like he regretted it, but Ike didn't want that.

Before he could take it back, before anything else could be said, Ike closed the remaining distance between them, backing Kenny into the wall. Blue orbs observed him. If the man was at all surprised by Ike's sudden boldness he didn't show it.

Ever so faintly Ike said, "For having no blood relation Kyle and I are more alike than I want to admit." He reached out, touching the wayward strands of gold framing the blonde's face and smoothing them back. "The moment I first saw you I was at loss for words. You may have noticed my less than stellar introduction." That brought a lopsided grin to Kenny's face.

"I was so sure you were mad at me."

"I was mad, but not at you. I was jealous of Kyle. I was so sure you two were together, despite him never mentioning you." Both hands wound their way into Kenny's soft locks, urging him closer still. "I wanted to kiss you right there in his living room." Their lips ghosted, breaths mingling. Kenny's eyes were half lidded as he gazed into Ike's. "And now that I've come to know you, I won't settle for one kiss."

It was Kenny who crashed their lips together, his tongue gliding over Ike's and wiggling its way into his mouth. Romance stories always talked about delicious kisses, but saliva was saliva. No, it was the little details that had Ike weak in the knees. The warmth of Kenny's tongue, the velvet feeling of his lips, the melding of tongues and the pressure and fierceness of it all. His hands moved lower, hugging Kenny's waist and pulling tight so their bodies were flush. He could feel a heartbeat echoing his own. He could also feel against his thigh that this was being received favorably, as the cheap fabric of the harem pants had no resistance.

As much as Ike wanted to touch he also wanted to savor this, savor this and every moment with Kenny. He broke their kiss, pulling back only to peck the tip of the man's nose. The blonde shook his head, as if coming out of a trance. Ike worried he'd be pushed away as Kenny came to his senses, that the blonde would curse the kiss. Instead he buried his face into Ike's chest, latching on to the front of his jacket. Ike held onto him, getting even closer by resting his cheek on Kenny's head. Together they waited for the hammering in their chests to slow.

"I don't think I can walk." Kenny's voice was muffled but Ike heard him clearly.

"They'll probably leave the room soon."

"Yeah."

"If we don't move we'll have to explain this."

"Yeah."

"I don't mind if you don't."

As if words summoned them, in the next second the room grew loud with a conversation on genetics. Sounded like something Kyle learned in his high school biology class. The discussion on recessive traits was cut short with a gasp.

Kenny took asylum within Ike's arms further, clutching the fabric of his jacket tighter as if it were salvation.

"Ike?!" Kyle's screech reminded him of their mom, same level of appallment. "What are you doing?"

"I just got my birthday wish."


	40. From the Start

Chapter 40: From the Start

 **Sunday, September 13** Year 2

 **Kyle**

Kyle's stomach rolled. Seeing Kenny tucked into his brother's arms made him furious. _How could they?!_ As seconds stretched he realized he had no room to say anything. His anger was unfounded. And as he observed Kenny pressed into Ike, his face out of sight, Kyle realized this wasn't out of the blue. Memories came together; Ike's cryptic words, Kenny's ability to sleep peacefully next to Ike, all of it. _The texting._

"I see." And he did. Kyle could feel Stan shift from one foot to another, antsy beside him. "Can we talk now?" Kyle motioned to one of the branching hallways. "I'm sure there's an unoccupied room."

Knowing he was being addressed, Kenny poked his head up and pulled himself out of the embrace. His cheeks were flushed but he glowed with happiness more than embarrassment. He approached and with him Ike, who reached to entwine their fingers.

"I'm coming too."

"I was hoping it could just be us," Kyle gave him a meaningful look before giving one to Stan.

"It's fine," Kenny murmured to Ike just loud enough for Kyle to hear. His brother seemed to disagree and they shared words in a whisper. Finally the blonde walked away victorious, heading to meet Kyle at the start of the hallway. "He said we have five minutes before he joins us."

"Is that necessary?"

The man shrugged.

Finding a room was effortless as the first one they tried was empty. Deciding it would do, they took a seat on the cold cement floor, both staring at the closed door or the water stains on the ceiling, the only other thing to look at besides themselves.

They spent one of their minutes in silence. It was comfortable, both of them gathering their thoughts. Just as Kyle planned everything he wanted to say Kenny spoke up, "Can I go first?"

"Okay." Kyle's heart sped up. _Why am I so nervous? It's already over._

"I've always known you liked Stan. It was hard to miss, even when you claimed otherwise." Kenny gave him a small smile and it nearly melted him. "It's nothing to feel bad about, besides, I knew you liked me too." Kenny's face turned bright pink, matching the costume, before his expression crumpled. "I hope you don't regret us…"

"Of course not!" Kyle grabbed his hands. "I will never regret that. I still love you Kenny." He meant it. "But it's different now."

"I noticed." Kenny leaned back into the wall causing his shirt to ride up. Kyle eyed the exposed flesh hungrily for a moment before tearing his eyes away. He still found Kenny incredibly attractive.

"I'm not sure what happened." Kyle confessed. "I think you're gorgeous, and I seriously love you—like I can't imagine my life without you—but at some point I stopped wanting more."

"Is it because of what happened to me?" His voice came out choked and Kyle was sure he was on the verge of crying. To his credit he didn't.

"God no, of course not!" He sat up straighter, hugging the smaller man before he said something awful like calling himself used goods. "I didn't realize it until I saw you together, but you and Ike got really close."

Kenny jerked out of the hug, his face morphed into horror. "I don't even know what that is yet—I mean I haven't had time to address it, let alone my, our feelings—so if you're implying that Ike and I were romantically involved this whole time-" Kenny took a deep breath, nearly at the point of hyperventilating.

"I wasn't! I know you better than that Kenny. Ike too." He helped the blonde to calm down. "I'm sorry, no, that's not where I was going with that."

"Then what were you trying to say?" He was accusatory.

"I'm oblivious. I'm pretty sure my brother has liked you for a long time now and I just never noticed. But it all makes sense."

Kenny's cheeks were back to pink, the color even marring his neck. "He said since he first saw me, but I'm sure that was just physical attraction."

"He never said anything."

"I had no idea either, at least not anything tangible until recently." Kenny brushed back his hair to finger the well worn ear cuff. "I wasn't trying to seduce your brother."

Kyle snorted, before bursting out laughing, "Oh no, I'm sure if anyone was wooing it was Ike. Though I know him too, and it must have killed him to harbor feelings for you and cheer for me at the same time."

"It wasn't just him," Kenny said softly. "I wasn't trying to woo him, as you put it, but I liked his attention. And, if I'm being honest, I'm sure I encouraged him. I never saw him in that way—my mind is still reeling—but now that he's opened my eyes to it…" He touched his lips, his mind caught in a memory.

"I know what you mean. Stan blindsided me with his confession. When… when Wendy died he was forced to reevaluate everything."

"And he realized how stupid he's been?"

"Something like that. I was actually pissed at first, since it felt like he was ruining everything, but I think I was more angry at myself. Maybe if I had reached out to him, let my feelings be known years ago... "

"Then I'd still be living in a cardboard box."

"Kenny."

"Thank you for finding me Kyle. I'm glad it was you."

A quiet moment passed between them as emotions settled. _Feels good to finally talk. Should have done it days ago._

"This is just a formality at this point," Kenny said as he reached behind his neck. The chain from around it fell through his shirt and landed in his lap. He removed a copper ring from it and held the locket out. Kyle accepted the necklace, eyes meeting Kenny's. "I'd like to breakup."

Unable to speak, Kyle nodded, cupping the necklace close. Despite this being what he wanted, despite wanting a relationship with Stan, he still found himself crying. As he brushed the liquid aside the door swung open. There was Ike and Stan, both wearing their own expressions of concern. Kyle was pretty sure longer than five minutes had passed. Maybe they were eavesdropping.

Stan walked in and offered a hand, which Kyle gladly accepted. "You okay?" He lightly brushed away the drying tears that were missed.

"Yeah."

"We're okay," Kenny corrected, presenting them a smile. He picked himself up and went to join Ike at the door. "When you're ready, we should probably join the others and talk strategy. Maybe Harry and Brandon can give us some insight."

 **Kenny**

Two steps down the hall and Ike declared, "We should talk too, about us."

"You really think there's an us?"

"There's been an us in my head since that phone conversation."

Kenny didn't have to ask to know it was the one when he was in the hospital. It had meant a lot to him too.

"I swear I tried to keep a distance, because it is a dick move to steal your brother's boyfriend, or crush." Ike grabbed for Kenny's hand which fit nicely together. Ike's arm was only slightly bent because of the height difference and how closely they walked together.

"You sure swooped in like a vulture as soon as the opportunity presented itself."

"You and I both know I 'swooped' long before then." Ike showed no shame. He stopped, halting Kenny in the process. He cupped the blonde's chin with his freehand, his lips pulled into a shit-eating grin. "If I'm a vulture does that mean I can devour you?"

The line was so cheesy, so awful, that Kenny should have laughed. Instead all he could do was stare into those dark eyes and remind himself to breathe. He swallowed. "Don't you think this is too fast?"

"Are you kidding?" Once more their bodies were pressed together. It was a feeling the blonde could get addicted to.

"That did sound kind of lame."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I-" Ike planted a kiss on Kenny's lips, kiss after kiss trailing down his exposed neck. Kenny's giggle became a pitched squeal as the soft flesh tickled him. He pushed Ike back to get a word in. "I'm afraid we won't work out." _Just like with Kyle._ "That the man you think you like doesn't match with reality." _I wear a lot of masks._ "And that maybe I'm too broken." _I still have nightmares about what happened._

Ike reclaimed the distance, tucking Kenny into a hug. "You are not broken, but on days when you feel like you are I'll hold you tight—just like this."

The steady rhythm of Ike's heart and the motion of him breathing was calming. It was like fucking magic.

"I've known you for almost a year now, I have a pretty good idea of what to expect, but I also want to know more about you. And it's okay if reality is different." Ike assured him. "Couples are supposed to learn together, grow together. But in order to do so you'll have to give me the chance."

Kenny clawed at Ike's jacket, pulling back just enough so he could be heard, "I want that."

A smooch landed on his forehead. "So there's an us?"

"There's always been an us."

The heated kiss from before returned, their lips moving frantically. It was hard to tell who was leading the dance, but all Kenny knew was that is made his insides twist pleasantly. He could hear the others approaching but he was too lost in Ike to care.

Someone did an obvious fake cough, followed by, "Wow, get a room."

Ike pulled back and turned to their audience. "Stop watching, perverts."

Kyle sputtered and Stan covered his face denying all claims.

Ike kissed Kenny on the tip of his nose before releasing him. Though not entirely, as their hands remained joined. In the face of teasing Kenny was warm, but surprisingly not embarrassed. He likes Ike's affection. Kyle had never kissed him so passionately before, so openly. And, as far as he was concerned, nothing with Dale counted. Just thinking the name made him feel uneasy, but a brush from Ike's thumb on the back of his hand grounded him immediately.

"Okay lovebirds, let's go figure out our next move." Stan compelled them to move faster.


End file.
